


For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December)  - Italian Translation

by green_feelings, Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Business Man Liam, Chef Harry, Friends to Lovers, Hard to get, Hot and Cold, Italian translation, Lawyer Louis, M/M, Model Zayn, Musician Niall, OT5 Friendship, Translation, an accident is mentioned and the injuries described and discussed, or - Freeform, this has a lot of, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 140,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Harry, dopo essersi ripreso da un grave incidente che gli ha causato la perdita della memoria di tre anni, decide di trasferirsi a Londra per iniziare la sua vita da chef stellato. Non sa che quando si innamorerà di Louis a prima vista, quella non è la prima volta che si incontrano.Con la partecipazione di Harry che insegue ricordi che non torneranno, Louis che si immerge nel lavoro per cercare di dimenticare ciò che però non riesce a dimenticare, Liam che si ritrova diviso tra due dei suoi migliori amici, Zayn che farà un po' da bussola morale per tutti e Niall che salverà le giornate con della buona musica e la sua brutale onestà.





	1. Capitolo uno - parte prima

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051122) by [green_feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings). 



> Salveeeee, mie bellissime lettrici. Come vedete, dopo So let's cross the lines we lost, ritorno con un'altra splendida traduzione, in collaborazione con la dolce Chiara, @chiarettta93 su twitter. Questa è una delle storie più belle che io abbia mai letto ultimanente, infatti speriamo di aver fatto un buon lavoro e di riuscire a renderle giustizia, perché merita davvero, davvero tantissimo.  
> Quindi, senza ulteriori indugi, vi presentiamo For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December). Potete trovare il link alla storia originale qui su ao3.  
> Ovviamente possiamo pubblicare solo su efp e AO3, quindi la storia non sarà su wattpad.  
> La storia in sé è composta da cinque capitoli, ma noi per agevolarvi nella lettura li abbiamo divisi, perché sono davvero troppo lunghi e diventava pesante. Questa quindi sarà la prima parte del primo capitolo, ovvero il prologo.  
> Bene, vi ho spiegato tutto, quindi vi lascio alla lettura. Spero davvero vi piaccia e che ci facciate sapere tutte le vostre impressioni. L'hashtag è #FALAICR e niente, piangete pure con noi.  
> Un bacio, Sil&Chia.

Salveeeee, mie bellissime lettrici. Come vedete, dopo So let's cross the lines we lost, ritorno con un'altra splendida traduzione, in collaborazione con la dolce Chiara, @chiarettta93 su twitter. Questa è una delle storie più belle che io abbia mai letto ultimanente, infatti speriamo di aver fatto un buon lavoro e di riuscire a renderle giustizia, perché merita davvero, davvero tantissimo.   
Quindi, senza ulteriori indugi, vi presentiamo For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December). Potete trovare il link alla storia originale [QUI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15051122/chapters/34892210), mentre [QUESTO](https://i.postimg.cc/SxwZrhZT/Immagine.png) è il permesso dell'autrice, che all'inizio era molto restia a farmi tradurre, ma poi devo averle fatto pena hahaha. Ovviamente possiamo pubblicare solo su efp e AO3, quindi la storia non sarà su wattpad.   
La storia in sé è composta da cinque capitoli, ma noi per agevolarvi nella lettura li abbiamo divisi, perché sono davvero troppo lunghi e diventava pesante. Questa quindi sarà la prima parte del primo capitolo, ovvero il prologo.   
Bene, vi ho spiegato tutto, quindi vi lascio alla lettura. Spero davvero vi piaccia e che ci facciate sapere tutte le vostre impressioni. L'hashtag è #FALAICR e niente, piangete pure con noi.  
Un bacio, Sil&Chia.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December)**  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo uno - Prologo.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

“Che te ne pare del cibo Thailandese?”  
Louis si girò sulla schiena, allungando le gambe. Si era quasi addormentato quando il suo telefono aveva iniziato a squillare. Come al solito, Niall arrivò dritto al punto.  
“Il pollo fritto è un po’ scadente, se devo dirti la verità.”  
Niall rise. “Ecco perché ti ho preso i noodles.”  
“Quelli si che mi piacciono,” Louis si mise a sedere sul divano e silenziò la televisione.  
“Esattamente, perché mi vuoi comprare la cena?”  
“Perché ho bisogno di un posto dove stare almeno stasera e guarda caso ero sulla strada per casa tua.”  
Come al solito.  
“Hai litigato con…” Louis cercò di ricordare il suo nome “Susan?”  
“Cindy,” lo corresse l'amico. “Mi ha buttato fuori di casa”  
“La mia stanza degli ospiti è tua disposizione, lo sai.”  
“Sarò lì tra cinque minuti.” Niall sembrava molto allegro per essere uno che era appena stato buttato fuori dall'appartamento della fidanzata. Ma pensandoci, niente poteva abbattere quel ragazzo.  
Louis mise il cellulare sul divano e si alzò per andare in cucina. Indossava ancora il completo elegante del lavoro, e la cravatta pendeva liberamente dal colletto della camicia, di cui aveva aperto i primi tre bottoni. Intravide il suo riflesso nell’ampia vetrata che occupava tutta la parete e che affacciava su una splendida Londra illuminata dalle luci.  
A volte doveva dare una seconda occhiata, solo per essere sicuro che fosse davvero lui quello riflesso nel vetro. Abiti costosi, un loft spazioso a Londra con mobili di lusso, e una posizione come il più giovane partner di sempre alla Cowell Law LLP. Questo era ciò che era diventato Louis negli ultimi cinque anni.  
Era diventato quello che le persone definivano un uomo di successo. Studiò il riflesso sfocato del suo viso, chiedendosi se quello era ciò che desiderava realmente. Voltandosi, si tolse la cravatta, lasciandola appesa ad una delle sedie in cucina e, mentre prendeva due birre dal frigo, decise di mettere da parte i suoi pensieri cupi.  
Certo, aveva avuto successo nella vita e poteva definirsi felice. Aveva lavorato sodo per riuscire ad ottenere tutto ciò. Per tre anni, Louis era stato in grado di aiutare finanziariamente la sua famiglia e assicurarsi che tutti avessero un futuro sicuro. Aveva, inoltre, creato dei conti di risparmio per tutti i suoi fratelli per assicurarsi che potessero così andare al college o all'università un giorno o l’altro. Il mutuo della casa di sua madre era stato quasi pagato del tutto, e Louis era stato poi in grado di permettersi questo loft lussuoso, oltre che condurre uno stile di vita elegante.  
Il duro lavoro lo aveva portato fino a qui. Il duro lavoro di cui aveva bisogno e a cui dedicare tutte le sue energie dopo che la sua vita era stata stravolta cinque anni prima. Aveva bisogno di distrarsi dal vuoto che sentiva dentro al petto quando si svegliava ogni mattina.  
Aveva appena appoggiato le bottiglie sul tavolino vicino al divano e riattivato il volume della televisione quando suonò il campanello. Dovette porre immediatamente fine ai suoi pensieri e al ricordo di una notte di molto tempo fa; pelle lacerata e mani insanguinate scomparirono dalla sua vista in un batter d’occhio.  
“Ti dico che quest'anno nevicherà per Natale,” disse Niall entrando in casa. Aveva le braccia piene di buste della spesa e la custodia della chitarra appesa ad una spalla.  
“Mi hai comprato del cibo anche per il resto della settimana?”, chiese Louis chiudendo la porta.  
“Mi sono fermato da Tesco e ho comprato tutte le necessità primarie visto che il tuo frigo è sempre vuoto,” disse Niall, posando le borse sul tavolo della sua cucina.  
Louis scrutò curioso all’interno dei sacchetti. “Mi piace mangiare fuori casa.”  
Niall si spostò nella cucina come se fosse sua. Prese piatti e posate e aprì alcune scatole di cibo tailandese che rovesciò poi nei piatti. “Tu tendi sempre a mangiare poco a lavoro, è malsano te l’ho già detto.”  
Louis sollevò un sopracciglio dubbioso. “E non è malsano mangiare cibo thailandese e birra davanti alla televisione?”  
“Lavorare ventiquattro ore al giorno, sette giorni su sette, non è salutare amico,” Niall si lavò le mani e porse a Louis uno dei piatti. “Vai a sederti sul divano e rilassati.”  
“È quello che stavo facendo prima che tu mi chiamassi.” Si diresse in soggiorno mentre il biondo si lasciò cadere stancamente su una poltrona prima di “Sei troppo pigro per cenare però,” replicare.  
“Sei mia madre o qualcosa del genere?” Chiese Louis con la bocca piena.  
Niall fece spallucce e si concentrò sul programma che stavano trasmettendo in tv. Rimase in silenzio per un momento e Louis notò che i suoi vestiti sembrava molto spiegazzati. Anche i suoi jeans erano molto sporchi.  
“Perché hai l’aspetto di uno che ha dormito sotto un ponte?” Chiese Louis, accigliandosi un po’.  
“Ora sembri tu mia madre.” Disse l’amico, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Louis notò il modo in cui le guance di Niall diventarono rosse e soprattutto il modo in cui si stava agitando sulla poltrona. “Hai passato la notte fuori?”  
“Beh, non sono morto, vero?” Niall tornò a concentrarsi sul suo cibo.  
“Saresti dovuto venire qui,” replicò Louis posando il suo piatto. “Perché non sei venuto qui?”  
“Ho ceduto abbastanza velocemente, no?” Disse Niall, senza guardare Louis. “Non posso venire qui da te ogni volta che vengo cacciato di casa da un’altra ragazza.”  
“Ok basta,” Louis prese il piatto vuoto di Niall e lo posò sul tavolino in soggiorno. “Ti troverò un appartamento.”  
“Smettila Tommo,” disse nervoso, premendo le labbra insieme. “Sai che non posso permettermi un appartamento a Londra.”  
Non si sbagliava. Come cantautore che non aveva ancora firmato con nessuna etichetta discografica, non riusciva, con i suoi lavori saltuari, ad arrivare a fine mese in una città costosa come Londra.  
“Allora starai con me,” provò a proporre infine.  
Niall scosse la testa. “Siamo amici, Lou. Non voglio usarti in questo modo.”  
“Non mi stai usando,” protestò contrariato.  
“Mi piacerebbe vivere con te.” C’era un’inclinazione testarda nel tono di voce di Niall. “Ma non posso permettermi di pagarti nemmeno un decimo dell'affitto di questo posto.”  
Louis aspettò un momento, pensando tra sé e sé a come poterlo convincere. “Hai portato da mangiare stasera. Facciamo che portai farlo quando vorrai al posto di pagarmi l’affitto. Cibo in cambio di un posto dove stare.”  
L’amico lo guardò sorridendo, “Sei davvero gentile, ma non posso farlo Lou.”  
“Ho capito.” E capiva davvero. Era il suo orgoglio che gli impediva di entrare nella stanza degli ospiti di Louis e rimanerci in modo permanente. Voleva cavarsela da solo, farsi strada per conto suo e non fare affidamento su nessuno. Louis non avrebbe fatto diversamente.  
Louis non aveva fatto in modo diverso, in effetti.  
“Almeno lascia che ti aiuti a trovare un posto dove stare, okay?” Mise una mano sul ginocchio di Niall. “Non posso sopportare di saperti a dormire fuori per strada.”  
“Mi limiterò a-”  
Sollevò una mano per impedirgli di continuare a parlare e aggiunse, “Sarai mio ospite per due settimane. Entro queste due settimane, ti troverò un appartamento.”  
“Lo sai che è impossibile Lou.” L'amico abbassò la testa, un sorriso triste sulle labbra. “Non posso permettermi un appartamento con i lavori part time che faccio.”  
“Lascia fare a me, ti troverò qualcosa.” Louis sapeva che le probabilità di trovare qualcosa adatto al suo amico non erano altissime, ma aveva alcune conoscenze. E soprattutto, era testardo.  
“Se te lo lascio fare,” disse Niall, indicandolo con un dito. “Allora devo fare qualcosa per sdebitarmi.”  
“Mi hai portato la cena, siamo pari.” Sorrise, tornando a mangiare i suoi spaghetti.  
“No, sul serio Lou,” con una sola mossa, Niall allungò le gambe e si mise a sedere composto. “Devi cambiare qualcosa del tuo stile di vita.”  
Louis lo guardò confuso. “Devo?”  
“Andrai ad un appuntamento con quel ragazzo di cui mi hai parlato la scorsa settimana.”  
Facendo una smorfia, Louis scosse la testa. Pensò a Nathan. Ci aveva già provato più volte con lui, e gli aveva anche chiesto di uscire, ma Louis lo aveva sempre rifiutato. “Non penso sia una buona idea,” rispose infatti, cauto.  
“Maledizione, perché no?” Disse Niall, scuotendo la testa. “Sei single da quando ci conosciamo, e non sei mai andato ad un appuntamento. Sono passati più di tre anni, Lou.”  
Louis fece spallucce, fissando il pavimento.  
“È solo un appuntamento. Potrai dirmi che non ha funzionato, ma dopo aver passato una serata con lui.” Niall allungò una mano per posarla così sul suo ginocchio. “Datti una possibilità.”  
“Te l'ho già detto Niall. Con il mio lavoro non ho il tempo materiale per avere una relazione.”  
Il biondo gli pizzicò il ginocchio. “Chi ha detto che dovrai arrivare così lontano? Esci solo per un appuntamento. Divertiti. Fatti scopare,”  
Louis rise seccato “Non sto davvero cercando-”  
“Zitto Tommo,” replicò l’amico, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Se vuoi che cambi il mio modo di vivere, allora anche tu devi cambiare il tuo.”  
Sospirando, Louis fissò Niall, cercando di capire come dirgli che era già andato all’inferno e ritorno per un uomo nella sua vita. Non riusciva ad immaginare nessun altro al suo fianco che non fosse quell’uomo. Niall, tuttavia, non conosceva il suo passato.  
“Affare fatto?” chiese Niall sogghignando e inclinando la testa verso di lui.  
Louis sospirò profondamente. Avrebbe accettato l’offerta finché non sarebbe riuscito a trovare un appartamento all’amico.  
Annuì e “Affare fatto.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

Mentre esaminava con attenzione i file davanti a lui, Louis si ritrovò a mordicchiare la penna. Quella era una delle sue cattive abitudini. Aveva cercato di smettere, ma non c’era riuscito.  
Il caso a cui stava lavorando era particolarmente difficile. Aveva lasciato che uno dei migliori assistenti legali dell'ufficio esaminasse ogni singolo file, ma non avevano trovato nulla su Sam Laughlan. Eppure, Louis era sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa di losco riguardo quell’uomo.  
Si imbatté in una trascrizione che lo fece vacillare. Canticchiando sottovoce, Louis segnò alcune parole, quando un colpo alla porta del suo ufficio lo fece tornare improvvisamente alla realtà. Alzando gli occhi, con la penna ancora appoggiata sulle righe che stava leggendo, si sfregò la fronte prima di rispondere a chiunque si trovasse dall’altro lato della porta. “Avanti.”  
Cecilia, la sua nuova segretaria, entrò nella stanza. “Mi scusi, signor Tomlinson.”  
Aveva iniziato a lavorare in azienda circa un mese fa per sostituire Irma, l'attuale segretaria di Louis. Irma era in congedo per maternità e lui non aveva mai capito quanto fosse preziosa fino a quando non se ne era andata.  
Com’era quel detto? Non sai mai cos'hai fino a quando non lo perdi.  
“Cosa posso fare per te, dolcezza?” chiese Louis. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere il contrario onestamente, e che Cecilia avrebbe dovuto sapere cosa fare per lui senza nemmeno chiederglielo. Tuttavia, era così giovane, e Louis sapeva che stava ancora imparando il mestiere e soprattutto come comportarsi in ufficio.   
La ragazza si toccò una ciocca di capelli biondi che le ricadeva sulla spalla prima di parlare. “C’è un uomo che vuole parlarti. Gli ho buttato giù il telefono cinque volte, ma continua a chiamare.”  
Louis aggrottò la fronte; si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e chiese “Come si chiama?”  
“Bennet,” rispose Cecilia, “Insiste per parlare con te.”  
“Gli avevo detto di non chiamarmi in ufficio.” Disse, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Grazie Cecilia. E non preoccuparti, hai fatto tutto correttamente. Quando chiama di nuovo passamelo per favore, va bene?”  
“Lo farò.” La ragazza annuì, voltandosi per lasciare l’ufficio.  
“Cecilia,” la richiamò Louis, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi nuovamente. “Potresti farmi un favore?”  
La ragazza si fermò di fronte alla sua scrivania, inclinando la testa. “Cosa posso fare per te?”  
“Puoi leggere queste due frasi ad alta voce per me? Voglio assicurarmi che non sia io a leggerle in modo sbagliato.” Disse, indicando i passaggi che aveva segnato nella trascrizione.  
Cecilia annuì, con uno sguardo confuso sul volto. Louis riuscì a sentire distintamente l’odore del suo profumo quando lei si sporse in avanti per leggere. “C’è scritto, ho chiamato il signor Richards quella sera perché sapevo che sarebbe tornato dalla Francia, però non ha risposto.”  
“Perfetto,” Louis le sorrise. “Grazie. Questa cosa salverà il nostro cliente.”  
La ragazza sbatté le palpebre confusa. “Non ho idea di cosa ho fatto, ma sono felice di poter aiutare.”  
“Mi hai aiutato molto,” la rassicurò Louis.  
Stava per andarsene, quando il suo sguardo si posò sulla foto che Louis aveva sulla scrivania. “È la tua famiglia?” Chiese Cecilia.  
Louis annuì. “Si, sono mia madre e i miei fratelli.”  
“Non sapevo che ne avessi così tanti.”  
Louis continuò a guardare la foto mentre parlava. Li raffigura tutti insieme qualche anno fa. Dan, il nuovo fidanzato di sua madre in quel periodo, aveva scattato loro una foto di famiglia. Doris e Ernest erano ancora dei bambini in quella foto; inoltre, Louis era sicuro che fosse quello il periodo in cui aveva visto per l’ultima volta Phoebe e Daisy senza trucco.“Ho cinque sorelle ed un fratello.”  
“Deve essere una casa molto rumorosa.” Cecilia sorrise prima di vedere l’altra foto e domandare, “Questo è il tuo ragazzo invece?”  
Louis lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulla seconda foto. Ricordava quella giornata così chiaramente. Era primavera, ed i capelli di Harry erano abbastanza lunghi da poterli legare in un codino. Non era riuscito a tirarseli su tutti quanti però, perché alcune ciocche ribelli continuavano a sfuggire dall’elastico, ma Louis aveva amato ogni singolo riccio che cadeva libero intorno al suo volto. Avevano lavorato nel giardino di Anne, aiutandola a piantare dei nuovi fiori. Louis era sporco di terra su una guancia ed il colletto della camicia di Harry era tutto sudato. Si erano rotolati nell'erba, litigando scherzosamente su chi dovesse mangiare l'ultimo sandwich preparato da Anne.  
Quando Louis chiudeva gli occhi, riusciva ancora a sentire distintamente l’odore dell'erba, il sudore di Harry, i cetrioli dentro al panino. I fiori e il sole. Era stata una bellissima giornata.  
“Si, è lui.” Rispose infine Louis.  
“Lui-” Cecilia si bloccò quando il telefono dell'ufficio iniziò a squillare. “Scusami,” disse, prima di precipitarsi fuori dalla stanza.  
Louis sospirò, lanciando un'ultima occhiata alla foto prima di tornare al suo lavoro. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto metterla in ufficio; non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno portare la foto con sé a Londra. Era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto di Harry però, oltre a numerosi e bellissimi ricordi.  
Con un sorriso amaro, Louis cercò di concentrarsi di nuovo sui documenti. Harry non sarebbe mai venuto a sapere che aveva esposto una sua foto in ufficio.  
Il telefono squillò e Louis rispose immediatamente, mettendo da parte i suoi pensieri. “Si?”  
“Il signor Bennet, sulla seconda linea,” disse Cecilia.  
“Grazie, tesoro.” Louis cambiò linea e si schiarì la voce prima di rispondere. “Mr Bennet, sono contento di sentirla così presto.”  
“Rendo possibile l'impossibile, Mr Tomlinson,” lo salutò il signor Bennet. Non sembrava volesse perdere tempo. “Ho trovato quattro appartamenti che rientrano tra i parametri richiesti. Tuttavia, tre di loro potrebbero essere un po’ lontani dal raggio che mi ha dato.”  
Louis annuì tra sé e sé. “E il quarto?”  
“Ha tutto ciò che ha richiesto.”  
“Quando posso dargli un’occhiata?”

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

  
“Harry abbiamo bisogno di altri quattro piatti di pesce. Puoi-”  
Harry si voltò per afferrare altri due piatti. “Ci sto lavorando, lascia fare a me.”  
Mise insieme gli ingredienti di cui aveva bisogno, pensando di finire per primo il piatto sul quale stava lavorando precedentemente. Non avrebbe dovuto richiedergli più di due minuti. Aggiunse altre spezie, mescolate con un po’ di succo di limone, poi rovesciò la pasta nel piatto. Dopo averla cosparsa con del basilico, suonò il campanello, e subito apparve un cameriere per prendere il piatto e portarlo al cliente in sala da pranzo.  
Harry non conosceva ancora tutto il personale, dal momento che lavorava in quel posto soltanto da due settimane. Con lui però aveva fatto amicizia. Zayn gli fece l'occhiolino ed Harry ricambiò, sorridendo.  
Non avendo tempo da perdere, subito iniziò a preparare i quattro piatti della specialità di pesce di stasera, l’ultima creazione di Robert. Erano rimasti tutti entusiasti e impressionati dalla ricetta, ed a Harry piaceva cucinare in un ambiente così tranquillo.  
Il ristorante, Pierre's, era un posto molto elegante. Solo persone ricche o famose venivano a cenare in un posto del genere; per le persone con uno stipendio – come dire – nella norma, invece, era un'opportunità unica nella vita. Alcune persone erano venute al ristorante solo per fare proposte di matrimonio, se avevano da parte soldi da spendere, in modo da rendere l'evento qualcosa di veramente unico e speciale.  
Ecco perché Harry metteva tutto se stesso in ogni piatto che cucinava. Lavorare in un ristorante come questo era stato il suo sogno più grande per anni. La sua strada era stata lunga e interrotta da eventi imprevedibili, ma Harry ce l'aveva fatta lo stesso. Il minimo che potesse fare per riconoscere quanto fosse stato fortunato, era mettere un po’ del suo cuore in tutto ciò che cucinava.  
Un giorno, avrebbe avuto un ristorante come Pierre’s anche lui. Era molto più facile lavorare con un obiettivo da raggiungere.  
Suonò di nuovo il campanello quando finì di disporre le ultime patate sopra una mousse di citronella. Zayn apparve di nuovo, prendendo tre dei suoi piatti. Harry lo guardò sparire nella sala da pranzo per poi tornare pochi minuti dopo a prendere l'ultimo piatto rimasto.  
“Questo è tutto per stanotte,” disse Zayn. “Io vado a bere una birra al pub più tardi. Vieni anche tu?”  
Harry gli sorrise. “Si, vengo anche io,” rispose, prima che il moro sparisse di nuovo in sala.  
“Non posso credere che non si sia nemmeno preso la briga di chiedermelo.”  
Voltandosi, Harry vide Barbara in piedi accanto a lui, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Sorrise, facendo spallucce. “Aveva fretta di andare via.”  
“Verrò con te lo stesso, è stata una lunga serata,” disse Barbara, stiracchiandosi e ruotando leggermente la testa per sciogliere i muscoli.  
“Abbiamo avuto tutto esaurito stasera non è vero?” mormorò Harry.  
La ragazza annuì. “E’ insolito per un mercoledì.”  
Lei lavorava da Pierre’s da più di due anni. Harry era l’unico a non aveva lavorato per parecchio tempo sempre nello stesso ristorante. Gli chef generalmente cambiavano posto ogni anno per poter fare più esperienze possibili. Harry non sapeva come avesse fatto Barbara a rimanere qui per così tanto tempo, ma era contento che lo avesse fatto. Era sicuramente la più gentile e carina tra i suoi collaboratori in cucina, e lo aveva aiutato molto durante i primi giorni.  
“Ok diamo una pulita a questo posto.” Disse Harry, raccogliendo alcuni coltelli e piatti sporchi. “Non vedo l'ora di bere quella birra.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non c’erano molte persone al pub quella sera. Della musica risuonava nel locale, e si sentiva odore di patatine e grasso. Presero posto ad un tavolo, il quale era pieno di macchie e graffi, mentre la pelle delle panche era squarciata in diversi punti.  
Nell'ultimo mese, Harry era diventato un cliente fisso in quel posto. _The Anchors Rope_ non era molto lontano dal suo appartamento, la birra costava poco e non era mai troppo affollato.  
Zayn tornò dal bar con tre birre tra le mani e le posò sul tavolo prima di sedersi. “Seriamente, perché devo essere sempre io quello che offre da bere?”  
“Ricevi più mance rispetto a noi,” sostenne convinta Barbara.  
“È per via del tuo aspetto.” Disse Harry, facendo un cenno verso la faccia di Zayn. “Parecchie donne vengono al ristorante a spendere il loro denaro solo per te.”  
Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non lo fanno, invece”  
“Non sprecherei mai i miei soldi per te,” precisò Barbara, “Semplicemente perché non ne ho.”  
Il moro rise divertito.“Scusa amore, tanto non sono interessato.”  
“A cosa? A me o ai miei soldi?” Chiese la ragazza, aggrottando la fronte.  
“Entrambi. Ti mancano delle parti… essenziali.” Sogghignò Zayn, bevendo la sua birra e incrociando le gambe sotto al tavolo.  
Harry sorrise. “Parti essenziali eh?” Poi si rivolse a Barbara. “Potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa, davvero. Un altro colore di capelli, una voce diversa, altri vestiti-”  
“Dici semplicemente cazzo dato che so benissimo che ti riferisci a quello,” esclamò Barbara, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Sai, continui a dire che sei gay, ma non ti ho mai visto con un uomo.”  
“Mi vedi sempre con il nostro amico Harry, qui.” Rispose Zayn, mettendo un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. “Non hai mai avuto dei sospetti su di noi?”  
Barbara sbuffò. “Per favore, voi due avete zero chimica.”  
Harry accarezzò il petto dell’amico dicendo, “Meglio cancellare il giorno delle nozze allora.”  
“Sono così dispiaciuto,” gemette Zayn. “Pensavo volessi sposarmi seriamente.”  
“Sogna pure, Zay. Sono già sposato con il mio lavoro,” replicò Harry, ridendo.  
“Come se tu fossi mai uscito con qualcuno, Bambi,” lo stuzzicò Barbara.  
Harry le tirò delicatamente un calcio sotto al tavolo. “L’ho fatto invece.”  
“A Manchester?” Domandò Zayn curioso.  
Il riccio annuì, accigliandosi leggermente. Si chiese se per caso avesse avuto delle scappatelle, o altre eventuali brevi storie nella sua vita che non riusciva a ricordare.“Si, ho avuto un ragazzo al liceo.”  
“Non hai avuto nessuno durante la tua formazione per diventare uno chef? Sei rimasto da solo fino ad adesso?” Domandò la ragazza, spostando il bicchiere tra le mani.  
Per un momento, Harry pensò di mentire a riguardo, ma decise che non c’era nessun motivo per tenere segreto il suo passato. “Ho dovuto ricominciare la formazione in realtà, quindi non ho avuto molto tempo per gli appuntamenti e cose del genere.”  
Zayn e Barbara non dissero nulla per alcuni secondi, poi il moro domandò cauto “Perché hai dovuto ricominciare?”  
Harry bevve un altro sorso della sua birra, poi abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo. “Ho avuto un brutto incidente a ventuno anni.”  
“Brutto?” Ripeté Barbara sconvolta.  
“Si, davvero brutto,” respirò profondamente. “Un incidente d’auto. Un camion ha perso il controllo e si è schiantato sulla fiancata della mia macchina. Ho riportato ferite molto gravi e ho perso la memoria,” sbatté un dito contro la sua tempia.  
Zayn lo guardò sconvolto. “Come?”  
“Ho dimenticato alcune parti di-” Harry fece spallucce, provando a spiegarsi bene. “Ho un’amnesia. Ho dimenticato tutto quello che ho fatto tra i diciotto ed i ventuno anni.”  
Era calato di nuovo il silenzio tra loro, quindi alzò lo sguardo su Barbara, cercando di decifrare la sua reazione. Sembrava scioccata- proprio come la maggior parte delle persone a cui Harry aveva raccontato la sua storia.  
“Come nel film?” Chiese poi la ragazza, sbattendo le palpebre. “Sai, quello con Channing Tatum.”  
Harry rise. “Si, sono Rachel McAdams. Tranne per il fatto che io non ho un marito che sta cercando di riconquistarmi.”  
“E tutto il resto?” Chiese Zayn sporgendosi in avanti, con le braccia incrociate sul tavolo e gli occhi fissi su di lui. “Sei diverso rispetto alla persona che eri prima dell'incidente?”  
“Non saprei,” fece di nuovo spallucce. Si era posto quella domanda un milione di volte.  
“La mia famiglia mi ha detto che non sono molto diverso. Voglio ancora diventare uno chef e mi piacciono ancora le stesse cose, a quanto pare.”  
“Non ricordi davvero nulla? È tutto sparito?” Barbara scosse la testa, ancora shockata.  
“Beh ,è molto difficile da spiegare,” disse il riccio, bevendo un po’ di birra. “Non ricordo eventi o persone che ho incontrato in quegli anni, ma il mio corpo invece ricorda certe cose. Come ad esempio quello che ho imparato durante la formazione. Ricordavo come tagliare e tritare la carne perfettamente. Le mie mani ricordano ciò che il mio cervello ha dimenticato.”  
“Molto affascinante,” rispose Barbara.  
Harry sorrise, scuotendo leggermente la testa. “È stato abbastanza difficile per me tornare a lavorare. Lo è ancora adesso, a volte.”  
“È piuttosto coraggioso da parte tua essere venuto qua allora,” disse il moro. “Intendo, venire a vivere in una grande città da solo,” cercò di spiegarsi meglio.  
“Sentivo il bisogno di farlo. Anche se la mia famiglia ed i miei amici non erano d'accordo,” disse Harry corrucciato, guardando il bicchiere. “Ma sentivo il bisogno di ricominciare da capo, fare qualcosa di nuovo.Capite?”  
“Hai rischiato,” finì il discorso Barbara.  
Voleva allontanarsi da una vita che era diventata troppo grande per lui, pensò Harry, ma non aveva mai osato dirlo ad alta voce. Certo, amava sua madre e sua sorella, e loro erano state lì con lui quando si era svegliato dopo l’incidente e non sapeva cosa gli fosse successo. Lo avevano aiutato a ritrovare la sua vecchia vita. Quella vita che non sentiva più come sua, però. Era la vita di un uomo che Harry non conosceva. Non sapeva chi era stato in passato e non riusciva a ricordarlo.  
Qua a Londra invece non c’era niente che riguardava il suo passato.  
“Dovremmo fare un altro giro?” Chiese, indicando il bicchiere vuoto di Zayn.  
“È il mio turno,” si offrì Barbara, e si alzò per dirigersi al bar e ordinare.  
“Dico sul serio lo sai,” disse Zayn, tracciando con un dito un graffio sul tavolo, senza guardare Harry, “Sei stato molto coraggioso.”  
“Non sono stato più coraggioso di qualsiasi altra persona che viene in questa città per cercare fortuna,” rispose Harry, seguendo con gli occhi il movimento del dito dell’amico.  
Zayn sospirò e non aggiunse altro.  
Non era stato un atto coraggioso il suo, pensò. Lui era davvero scappato da tutto e da tutti. Non si vergognava di quello che aveva fatto. A volte, scappare non significa che sei spaventato o incapace di gestire una situazione. A volte, scappare è solo un modo per andare avanti, accettare che non c’era niente da fare e che un nuovo inizio era quello di cui avevi bisogno.  
“Allora Zayn,” disse Barbara appena tornò al tavolo. “Dato che le cose con Harry non funzionano, dimmi qual è il tuo tipo ideale. Penso che dovremmo cercarti un fidanzato.”  
“Perché dovresti cercarmi un fidanzato?” chiese Zayn, incrociando le braccia.  
“Per fermare tutte quelle donne che vengono al ristorante a fantasticare su di te, è così tragico da vedere,” spiega Harry.  
“Dobbiamo capire com’è il tuo tipo,” continuò la ragazza, attirando l’attenzione del moro. “Dimmi una celebrità che ti piace.”  
Zayn sembrò pensarci per un momento, poi decise di stare al gioco e rispose “Becks.”  
Barbara sorrise. “Questo è già qualcosa su cui possiamo lavorare.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

“Non posso credere che tu sia riuscito a trovare questo appartamento,” disse Niall, girandosi lentamente e guardandosi intorno sorpreso.  
Era molto piccolo, un appartamento di massimo 25 metri quadrati, con solo tre stanze tra cui il bagno. La stanza da letto però era abbastanza grande per poter contenere un letto e un armadio, mentre la cucina era davvero carina e abbastanza spaziosa, con un delizioso angolo cottura.  
“Te l'avevo detto che ci sarei riuscito,” disse Louis, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
“Il denaro rende tutto possibile, non è così?” Chiese il biondo, voltandosi per guardarlo in faccia.  
Non si sbagliava in effetti. Tutti dicevano che i soldi non potevano comprare la felicità, ma fino ad un certo punto, potevano farlo sul serio. Con i soldi puoi comprarti cibo, vestiti e un certo stile di vita che ti consente di sentirti sicuro e spensierato.  
“Questo appartamento è molto conveniente per te,” puntualizzò Louis. “Se continui a cantare nei pub e mantieni il tuo posto di lavoro, sarai in grado di pagare l’affitto.”  
“Odio il concetto di pagare l’affitto,” mormorò Niall, guardandosi intorno.  
“Hai bisogno di un posto dove stare però.”  
Canticchiando, Niall si avvicinò alla finestra che dava sulla strada di fronte all'edificio “È un onere aggiuntivo, una responsabilità che non ho chiesto.”  
“Allora vieni a dormire nella mia camera per gli ospiti,” suggerì Louis, corrugando la fronte.  
“Vorrei che fossimo solo io e la mia chitarra,” meditò l’amico, sospirando un po’. “Vorrei poter salire su un treno e andare dove voglio.”  
Louis lo capiva perfettamente. Lui però purtroppo si era legato ad un lavoro e a questa città. Era molto più facile in questo modo, una buona distrazione da ciò che voleva veramente. “Se te ne vai, dopo chi mi farà compagnia?” Domandò con tono triste.  
Niall gli puntò un dito contro e rispose “Il ragazzo con cui uscirai domani.”  
“Cosa?” Louis sbatté le palpebre sorpreso.  
“Non mi sono dimenticato del nostro accordo, Tommo,” Niall incrociò le braccia al petto, in piedi al centro della piccola stanza. “Io accetto l’appartamento. Tu ti trovi un fidanzato.”  
“Solo un appuntamento! Abbiamo parlato di andare solo ad un appuntamento,” rispose Louis, scuotendo la testa.  
Niall fece spallucce. “Okay, un appuntamento. Ma spero che porti a qualcosa di più.”  
“Non è che niente che voglio o di cui ho bisogno,” sostenne, sicuro di sé.  
“Non voglio e non ho bisogno di un appartamento, ma indovina? Eccomi qui.” Disse Niall, gesticolando. “Eccomi qui che firmerò e prenderò questo appartamento.”  
“Si va bene, andrò a questo appuntamento.” Louis sapeva che era pericoloso discutere con Niall. Era un uomo di parola e non ti prendeva mai per il culo. Se Niall diceva che avrebbe fatto qualcosa, l’avrebbe fatta davvero.  
“Con Nathan.”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non può essere qualcun altro?”  
“Ci prova con te da anni,” sospirò Niall. “Devi dargli almeno una possibilità.”  
“Che Nathan sia allora.” Louis tirò fuori le carte che gli aveva dato il proprietario quando avevano negoziato il contratto. “Devi solo firmare questo foglio e l'appartamento sarà tuo.”  
“Chiamalo,” insistette.  
“Chi?” Louis alzò lo sguardo dal documento che l'amico doveva firmare. “Il proprietario? Perché? Cosa c’è che non va?”  
Niall scosse la testa. “No, intendo Nathan. Chiamalo”  
Louis non riuscì a non fare una smorfia. Il solo il pensiero di Nathan lo disgustava, in un certo senso. Andavano d'accordo e Nathan era molto gentile, ma sicuramente non era il tipo di uomo che lui amava frequentare di solito.  
Tuttavia annuì e rispose “Si, lo farò.”  
Sbuffando, Niall lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Non sono stupido Louis. Sei un mago nell’uscire dalle situazioni difficili. Non appena avrò firmato questo contratto, troverai delle scuse del cazzo per non andare a quell’appuntamento.”  
Niall non si sbagliava. Quello era il suo piano, in effetti.“Certo che no,” rispose, cercando di sembrare credibile.  
“Si certo,” disse l’amico, risoluto. “Chiamalo adesso e chiedigli un appuntamento, o non firmerò il contratto.”  
“Oh fottiti,” borbottò, tirando fuori il suo telefono. “Cosa ti succede comunque? Non hai la tua vita amorosa a cui pensare?”  
“No, mi diverto molto di più ad impicciarmi della tua,” ribatté Niall.  
Louis gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.“Non sei molto carino.”  
“Lo sono invece. Adesso, chiama quel ragazzo.”  
Sospirando, Louis cercò Nathan tra i contatti. Scuotendo la testa contrariato, compose il numero e sollevò il cellulare vicino all'orecchio. Cominciò a squillare e Louis si sentì in po’ male.  
_Non rispondere, non rispondere, non rispo-_  
“Louis,” rispose Nathan, sembrando confuso.  
“Ciao Nathan,” Louis cercò di rendere la sua voce neutra, per non rivelare come si sentisse in quel preciso momento. “Hai un momento?”  
“Certo, di cosa hai bisogno?” La voce di Nathan invece rivelava esattamente come si sentisse. Sembrava contento.  
_Ho bisogno che tu la smetta di provarci con me_ , pensò Louis tra sé e sé. Lanciò un’occhiata a Niall, supplicandolo con gli occhi, ma l’amico gli fece cenno di andare avanti. “Mi stavo chiedendo…” deglutì rumorosamente. “Sei libero domani sera?”  
Nathan rimane in silenzio per un momento. “Sono libero.”  
“Fantastico, ti va di uscire a cena con me?” Veloce ed indolore.  
“Davvero?” Nathan emise una risata soffocata. “Vuoi dire, come un appuntamento?”  
Louis guardò Niall, cercando di ucciderlo con gli occhi, mentre l’amico stava sogghignando come il perfetto stronzo che era. “Si, come un appuntamento.”  
“Mi piacerebbe molto. Devo venirti a prendere in ufficio?” Nathan sembrava davvero molto entusiasta all’idea.  
“Sarebbe fantastico,” rispose Louis il più dolcemente possibile.  
“Benissimo, sarò lì verso le sette.”  
“Perfetto, ci vediamo domani alle sette.”  
Riattaccò prima che Natahan potesse aggiungere altro e gemette frustrato. “Ho un appuntamento con lui. Ora firma questo maledetto contratto.”  
Senza protestare, Niall prese il contratto e una penna e andò sul davanzale della finestra, dove firmò in tutti i posti che gli aveva segnato. Louis era in piedi dietro di lui, per assicurarsi che l'amico facesse tutto correttamente.  
“Ecco fatto,” disse, e si voltò per restituirgli i documenti. “Quindi ho il mio appartamento adesso.”  
“E io ho un appuntamento...” borbottò Louis con tono sconfitto.  
“È sempre un piacere fare affari con te amico,” sogghignò Niall, spingendolo con la spalla.  
Scuotendo la testa rassegnato, Louis si incamminò verso la porta. “Fai come se fosse casa tua. Mi aspetto di essere invitato presto ad una festa di inaugurazione.”  
“Penso che si possa fare,” disse il ragazzo, salutandolo. “Puoi comprarmi un secondo piumone come regalo di benvenuto.”  
Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia e inclinò la testa, confuso.  
“Ora posso lasciare che le ragazze dormano nel mio appartamento e poi buttarle fuori quando ne ho abbastanza” spiegò Niall.  
Sospirando forte, Louis mise la mano sulla maniglia della porta. “Sei così meschino, lo sai?”  
“Devo approfittare di questo appartamento in qualche modo.”  
“Potresti semplicemente dire grazie,” suggerí Louis.  
“Grazie,” disse Niall, sorridendo dolcemente, “Mandami un messaggio per farmi sapere come va l’appuntamento.”  
Louis rise seccato. “Non saprai mai come andrà a finire”

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Harry fischiettò mentre tornava a casa. Aveva fatto il turno di mattina e quindi gli rimaneva un po’ di tempo per sistemare alcune cose che non era riuscito a fare negli ultimi giorni.  
Quando lavorava fino a tardi, di solito la mattina dormiva fino a mezzogiorno e poi si precipitava subito a lavoro. Questo significava che il suo appartamento non veniva pulito durante quei giorni, e lui era solito appoggiare tutto ciò che portava a casa sul tavolo della cucina. Ciò includeva svariati generi alimentari, la posta, il cellulare...  
Harry non rispondeva ai messaggi sul telefono da giorni ormai.  
Aveva avuto una buona giornata al lavoro, quindi si sentiva di buon umore anche se era stanco morto e doveva occuparsi delle pulizie. Oggi avevano aggiunto una delle sue creazioni al menù. Okay, a dire la verità, il piatto era già presente sul menù del ristorante, ma Harry aveva suggerito alcune modifiche e la proprietaria, una donna severa sulla sessantina di nome Margaret, lo aveva assaggiato immediatamente. Era rimasta colpita dalle modifiche apportate da Harry sulla carne al Bourguignon che servivano di solito. Questo non era altro che un nuovo piccolo passo per riuscire a farsi un nome e diventare uno dei più famosi e prestigiosi chef del paese, un giorno o l’altro.  
Si fermò quando notò che la porta dell’appartamento accanto al suo era aperta. Usciva della musica dalla stanza ed Harry capì all’istante che non proveniva da un disco ma che c’era qualcuno che stava suonando una chitarra. Si avvicinò incuriosito e sbirciò dentro l'appartamento.  
Un giovane con i capelli castani era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, e mentre guardava fuori suonava pigramente una melodia alla chitarra. Aveva una mascella ben definita, la pelle pallida e dita esperte. Harry si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulle dita del ragazzo. Avrebbe voluto avere la macchina fotografica con sé. Sarebbe venuta una bella foto.  
Il ragazzo girò la testa di scatto, come se avesse sentito di essere osservato, e smise immediatamente di suonare.  
“Scusami,” disse Harry, facendo un passo indietro.  
Continuava a guardarlo come se avesse bisogno di tempo per decidere cosa fare e come comportarsi. Dopo un momento, saltò giù dal davanzale e mise da parte la chitarra.  
“Immagino che tu sia il mio vicino di casa,” chiese con un sorriso, tendendogli la mano.  
Harry gliela strinse e annuì. “Vivo proprio alla porta accanto, sono Harry.”  
“Niall. Ti piace la musica?” Il ragazzo indicò la sua chitarra.  
“La amo,” rispose il riccio. “Sei un musicista?”  
Niall annuì. “Meglio avere il mio autografo adesso. Varrà milioni fra pochi anni.”  
“Potresti firmare la mia chitarra allora,” suggerì Harry.  
“Anche tu sei un musicista?” La faccia di Niall si illuminò all’istante, ed Harry decise subito che gli piaceva quel ragazzo. Da come parlava, poté dedurre che provenisse dall’Irlanda, un altro indizio sul fatto che doveva essere una persona gentile. Harry non aveva mai conosciuto un irlandese che non fosse adorabile e gentile.  
“No, niente affatto,” Harry rise. “Suono per divertimento.”  
“Potresti suonarmi qualche canzone visto che ora siamo vicini di casa.” Niall indicò il muro e tornò verso la finestra.  
Harry sorrise. “Mi piacerebbe molto, quindi ti sei trasferito ufficialmente?”  
“Si,” dondolando sui talloni, Niall si guardò intorno. “Ho fatto avere un appuntamento al mio amico in cambio di questo appartamento. Credo ne sia valsa la pena.”  
“Cosa?”Harry inclinò la testa, confuso. “Hai preso un appartamento perché il tuo amico ha avuto un appuntamento?”  
Ridendo, il biondo indicò il tavolo vicino all'angolo cottura. “Vuoi una tazza di qualcosa?”  
Per un momento, Harry esitò. Questo era molto strano. Conosceva quel ragazzo da tre minuti, ma per qualche strana ragione si sentiva completamente a suo agio con lui. Non come quando incontri una persona e ti senti come se la conoscessi da una vita, ma come quando incontri una persona e rimani subito colpito da lei.  
“Perché no? Hai del tè?” Harry si guardò intorno nella piccola cucina.  
“Oh cavolo, non ho nulla. Non mi sono ancora trasferito in modo permanente. Tu ce l’hai?” Controllò i mobili in cucina. “Io ho le tazze.”  
Harry fece spallucce e gesticolò verso la porta. “Che ne dici di prendere il tè a casa mia? Stavo per preparare la cena, vuoi unirti a me?”  
“Davvero? Non direi mai no ad un pasto gratis.” Disse Niall, uscendo quindi di corsa dal suo appartamento.  
Sorridendo, Harry lo seguì, lasciando entrare il ragazzo in casa sua.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Mezzora dopo, aveva scoperto che Niall era davvero irlandese; veniva da un piccolo paese non lontano da Dublino. Aveva ventisette anni, quindi circa la stessa età di Harry, ed aveva abbandonato l'università quando si era reso conto che la scienza della musica aveva poco in comune con la musica vera e propria.  
L’appartamento accanto al suo era, in realtà, la sua prima vera casa. Fino ad ora, aveva vissuto con le donne con cui era andato a letto. Gli aveva fatto capire subito che non erano sue fidanzate, a quanto pare non gli piaceva legarsi a niente e nessuno.  
Tranne per gli amici. Continuava a menzionare ininterrottamente i suoi amici.  
“Quindi, sapevo che lui aveva ragione, ma non potevo essere d'accordo con lui, non credi?” Disse Niall, mentre Harry gli metteva un piatto di spaghetti davanti.  
Harry fece spallucce. “Penso di no.”  
“Beh, è giusto che anche lui stia cambiando la sua vita.” Chiuse gli occhi estasiato dopo aver ingoiato la prima forchettata. “Il primo pasto caldo dopo giorni.”  
“Non cucini di solito?”  
Niall scosse la testa. “Qualche volta. Non sono molto bravo a cucinare sai? Preferisco prendere pasti già pronti o il take away.”  
Harry incrociò le mani davanti al petto. “Niente più pasti pronti.”  
Ridendo, Niall continuò a raccontare. “Ad ogni modo, per tornare alla mia storia. Ho detto al mio amico che doveva cambiare qualcosa anche lui nella sua vita. Lo conosco da quasi quattro anni e non ha mai avuto un appuntamento in questo lasso di tempo.”  
“Forse non è interessato ad uscire con qualcuno,” mormorò Harry.  
“Ti dirò,” disse Niall pensieroso, “Sospetto che ci sia un ex che non riesce a dimenticare. Non me l’ha mai detto, ma sicuramente c’è qualcosa sotto.”  
Quello era sicuramente qualcosa in cui Harry non poteva immedesimarsi. Non aveva mai dovuto superare una rottura, e se anche lo avesse fatto, non riusciva a ricordarlo. “Se hai detto che lo conosci da anni allora si, potrebbe essere arrivato il momento per lui di andare avanti.”  
“È esattamente quello che penso anche io,” Niall aveva quasi finito il suo piatto, così Harry prese la pentola dal fornello e la mise sul tavolo. Il suo appartamento non era molto diverso da quello dell’altro ragazzo. Con lo stipendio che prendeva al ristorante, era già tanto che riuscisse a permettersi questo piccolo spazio. Harry si chiese come facesse Niall a far quadrare i conti e ad arrivare a fine mese. “Gli ho detto che avrei firmato il contratto soltanto se avesse chiamato quel tizio e gli avesse chiesto di uscire.”  
“E?” Domandò Harry, curioso di sapere come finisse la storia.  
“Andranno fuori per un appuntamento domani,” rispose sogghignando, e prese una seconda porzione di spaghetti.  
Sorridendo, Harry rispose “Bel lavoro.”  
“Sono sicuramente il vincitore di tutta questa faccenda,” disse Niall fiero. “Ho il mio appartamento e ho convinto il mio amico ad andare ad un vero appuntamento. Chi lo sa? Forse farò da testimone al loro matrimonio.”  
“Mi occuperò del catering,” si propose Harry.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo si posarono su qualcosa dall’altra parte della stanza e si illuminò all’istante. “È la tua chitarra?”  
Harry si voltò verso la chitarra e annuì. “Si. Ce l’ho da secoli, vuoi fare un tentativo e suonarla?”  
“Assolutamente si.”  
Era allo stesso tempo tenero e divertente il modo in cui Niall si dimenticò completamente del suo cibo per potersi concentrare invece sullo strumento. Afferrò la chitarra e si sedette sul piccolo divano di Harry senza chiedere il permesso, le dita che strimpellavano già le corde. Harry sorrise, guardandolo dal tavolo della cucina. Quel ragazzo era come una tromba d’aria, che arrivava e prendeva tutto con sé. Era una bella sensazione, e sperava che da tutto questo potesse nascere una bella amicizia.  
“Amico, questa chitarra è totalmente scordata,” gli disse il giovane, poggiando delicatamente lo strumento sul divano, “Lasciami prendere le mie cose e te la aggiusto.”  
“Non devi farlo per forza,” disse Harry, mordendosi un labbro.  
Scuotendo la testa, Niall si diresse verso la porta. “Voglio farlo, è il mio modo per ripagarti della cena, okay?”  
Harry fece un respiro profondo ed il sorriso tornò sul suo volto. “Va bene allora, fai pure.”  
Guardò Niall sparire nel suo appartamento prima di iniziare a sparecchiare. Quando tornò, Harry stava lavando i piatti, e passarono i successivi venti minuti in silenzio senza scambiarsi una parola mentre Niall accordava con attenzione la sua chitarra.  
C’era qualcosa di familiare in tutta questa situazione che Harry non riusciva a comprendere totalmente, ma non voleva che finisse. Di questo ne era più che sicuro.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
Louis non poteva credere di essere così nervoso.  
Per prima cosa, non era un vero appuntamento. Lo stava solo facendo per far sì che Niall smettesse di dargli fastidio. Una volta andato all'appuntamento, avrebbe potuto ribadire all’amico che adesso era ancora più sicuro che Nathan non fosse per niente quello che stava cercando. Niall avrebbe capito e lui avrebbe potuto continuare ad andare avanti con la sua vita.  
Seconda cosa, Louis non era mai nervoso prima di un appuntamento. Se questo fosse un vero appuntamento.  
_C_ _a_ _zzo_ , pensò, mentre si passava una mano sul viso.  
Il problema era che Louis non aveva molta esperienza in fatto di appuntamenti. Ne aveva già avuti prima, ma quelli di quando aveva sedici anni non contavano molto. Ma comunque ne aveva avuti altri, ed erano stati così facili.  
I suoi occhi si posarono immediatamente sulla foto di Harry che aveva sulla scrivania. Era stato lui a rendere il calvario degli appuntamenti piuttosto facile. Era stato dolce e sensibile e così, così semplice da corteggiare. Louis sorrise al ricordo di Harry che ridacchiava quando gli aveva portato un fiore al loro primo appuntamento.  
Erano così giovani. E così stupidamente innamorati. Era stato pazzo di Harry fin dal primo minuto in cui lo aveva visto, fin dall'inizio. Non aveva mai avuto alcun dubbio sul fatto che quel ragazzo sarebbe stato l’unico per lui. Il suo per sempre. La sua persona.  
Sospirando, Louis distolse lo sguardo dal viso raggiante di Harry. Era molto cambiato da quei giorni. Entrambi erano cambiati.  
Louis era a conoscenza di tutto grazie ai social media di Liam. Sapeva che era una cattiva idea ma Liam, oltre che essere suo amico, era il miglior amico di Harry fin dall’infanzia, dunque era normale che fosse ancora nella sua vita. A volte pubblicava foto di sé stesso insieme ai suoi amici di casa, tra i quali era incluso anche Harry.  
I suoi capelli erano più corti, non erano più cresciuti come quando aveva ventun’anni. Era più magro, molto più magro. Louis ricordava maniglie dell'amore e una faccia da bambino. Tutto ciò si era trasformato in arti dinoccolati e mascella affilata.  
Era bellissimo in quelle foto.  
Cecilia entrò nel suo ufficio con una faccia sorpresa. “Signor Tomlinson, c’è un certo signor Corner. Dice che è qui per portarla fuori a cena.”  
Louis si alzò dalla sedia, chiudendo i fogli che aveva aperto sulla scrivania. “Grazie Cecilia.” Lei lo guardò confusa e Louis si ricordò della foto e di cosa le aveva detto poco tempo fa. Merda.  
“È solo un amico,” aggiunse subito dopo.  
Annuendo, lei lo seguì fuori dall'ufficio. “Devo mandarti un promemoria per il tuo incontro domani alle otto?”  
“Sarebbe perfetto.” Notò subito Nathan, e si costrinse a sorridere mentre si avvicinava. Aveva un bell'aspetto nel suo abito blu scuro e con i capelli biondi pettinati all’indietro in modo ordinato. “Grazie Cecilia,ci vediamo domani.”  
“Buona serata, signor Tomlinson.” Sorrise la ragazza, salutandolo con una mano.  
Nathan mise una mano nella parte basse della schiena di Louis, guidandolo verso l'ascensore. “Bel vestito.”  
“Grazie,” rispose Louis, concentrandosi nel respirare in modo regolare mentre entrava nell'ascensore, allontanandosi dalla mano di Nathan. “Grazie inoltre per essere passato a prendermi.”  
“Ma figurati,” Replicò il giovane, premendo il pulsante del piano terra. “Spero tu sia affamato.”  
“Molto, ho fatto solo colazione stamattina. Non mangio da allora.” Confermò.  
“Giornata piena?”  
Louis annuì. “Si, abbiamo avuto problemi con un cliente all'estero. E’ molto difficile con i diversi fusi orari.”  
“Dove si trova?” Chiese Nathan quando uscirono dall'ascensore.  
Louis strinse le labbra, lanciandogli uno sguardo di scuse. “Non posso dirlo, è riservato.”  
Nathan rise. “Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.”  
Louis sapeva che Nathan, come proprietario di una delle più grandi società commerciali della Gran Bretagna, aveva qualche idea su quali fossero i problemi legali di cui lui si occupava. In realtà, si era rivelato abbastanza bravo in materia, e Louis era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso dalle sue conoscenze quando aveva iniziato a lavorare per i suoi affari.Era intelligente, affascinante, ricco e… forse un po’ troppo viscido per i suoi gusti.  
“Ho prenotato un tavolo da Pierre’s,” disse Nathan mente entrarono in macchina. Una Porsche nera, ovviamente. “Spero che vada bene per te.”  
“Si, assolutamente.” Louis osservò le case che scivolavano lentamente fuori dal finestrino. Lui preferiva prendere la metro visto che le strade di Londra erano sempre molto trafficate. “È uno dei miei posti preferiti, in realtà,” aggiunse, rivolgendosi all’altro ragazzo.  
Nathan gli sorrise, i suoi occhi scintillavano nel pallido tramonto invernale. “Sapevo che avevi buon gusto.”  
Louis gli sorride dolcemente. Era noto che al Pierre’s ci fossero i migliori chef. “Suppongo che sia una cosa che abbiamo in comune.”  
Arrivarono al ristorante e subito vennero accompagnati ad un tavolo vicino alla finestra, un po’ isolato dalla frenetica sala da pranzo. Lo sguardo di Louis venne catturato da un cameriere dall'altro lato della stanza. Aveva i capelli scuri e gli zigomi scolpiti come quelli di un dio greco, ed il suo aspetto aveva attirato la sua attenzione per un momento. Era già sparito dalla sua visuale quando Louis sbatté di nuovo le palpebre.  
Il loro cameriere, invece, era un tipo dall'aria mediocre, con i capelli castani e la pelle pallida. Era ben allenato però. Louis notò che tutti i suoi movimenti erano abili ed esperti.  
“Vorremmo il vostro miglior vino rosso e la carne al Bourguignon per entrambi, grazie.” Ordinò Nathan.  
Il cameriere si congedò e Louis dovette trattenersi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Non gli piacevano le persone che sceglievano per lui. Per il bene di Niall, tuttavia, decise di lasciar perdere, di non dire nulla e di stare al gioco.  
“È il loro piatto migliore,” disse Nathan, “E una persona come te merita solo il meglio.”  
Louis si costrinse a sorridere, evitando di instaurare un contatto visivo. “Penso che anche il nasello sia molto buono.”  
“Devo cambiare l'ordine?” Nathan alzò subito la mano per chiamare il cameriere.  
“No,” Louis lo fermò, agitando una mano per fermarlo. “La carne è altrettanto buona. Mi piace.”  
“Fantastico.” Nathan si aggiustò la cravatta.  
Dandosi una piccola spinta in avanti con la sedia, Louis incrociò le dita sul tavolo e chiese “Allora, come è stata la tua giornata?”  
Nathan iniziò a parlare senza sosta, e lui smise di ascoltarlo quando il grazioso cameriere di prima tornò dalla cucina, distraendolo. Aveva due piatti da portare ad un tavolo. Il suo sorriso era amichevole ma riservato, sicuramente non genuino. Per qualche strana ragione, quella persona gli sembrava completamente fuori posto in quel ristorante.  
“...quindi ho dovuto licenziarlo, ovviamente.”  
Louis tornò a guardare Nathan. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse parlando. “Ovviamente, hai fatto bene.”  
“Voglio dire, che altro potevo fare? Non ti sto chiedendo un consiglio legale o qualcosa del genere, non preoccuparti,” sollevò il bicchiere con il vino e si chinò più vicino a lui sul tavolo. “Non è per quello che siamo qui stasera.”  
Louis deglutì, prendendo il suo bicchiere per copiare il gesto dell'altro. “Assolutamente.”  
Nathan continuava a parlare, e Louis invece continuava ad osservare l’interessante cameriere. Nella sua testa, inventò diverse storie su quello che potrebbe essere successo a quel ragazzo per rimanere bloccato a lavorare in un posto del genere. Aveva una faccia molto interessante, e sicuramente aveva lavorato anche come modello in passato. Impossibile che non l'avesse fatto.  
“Mi scusi.”  
Louis venne distratto quando il cameriere posò il piatto di fronte a lui. Notò subito che la carne sembrava diversa dal solito. Ringraziò il cameriere con un sorriso e guardò Nathan prima di prendere in mano le posate.  
“È diverso,” disse l’altro dopo il primo morso, sembrando insoddisfatto.  
Louis si accigliò dopo aver mandato giù il primo boccone. La carne aveva davvero un sapore diverso da quello che erano soliti fare in questo posto. Il suo stomaco si contrasse, la gola diventò secca. Riconobbe subito quel sapore. Quel gusto… Era quasi come-  
“Cameriere,” gridò Nathan, e Louis venne subito catapultato alla realtà. “Cameriere!”  
Il cameriere si affrettò verso di loro, con un'espressione confusa sul volto. “Mi dica signore.”  
Nathan indicò il suo piatto. “Non ha lo stesso sapore di sempre.”  
“Signore,” iniziò il cameriere, sembrando a disagio. “Abbiamo cambiato la ricetta ultimamente.”  
“Perché rovinare un piatto perfetto? Voglio una spiegazione,” replicò Nathan, spingendo via il piatto davanti a sé.  
Il povero cameriere lanciò un’occhiata a Louis, il quale si sentiva davvero mortificato. Beh, avevano una cosa in comune in quel momento. Entrambi odiavano Nathan in quel momento. “Temo di non avere familiarità con-” iniziò a dire il ragazzo.  
Nathan sospirò. “Va bene, non è questo il tuo lavoro in effetti. Vorrei vedere lo chef.”  
“Certo, signore.” Il cameriere annuì con la testa bassa e si diresse verso la cucina a grandi falcate.  
“Nathan,” sussurrò Louis, cercando di ignorare il fatto che tutte le altre persone presenti nel ristorante li stavano guardando; anche il bellissimo cameriere che lui stava fissando poco prima. “Non penso sia necessario tutto questo. E’ diverso dal solito, ma molto buono.” Insistette.  
“No, è assolutamente disgustoso,” Nathan gettò il tovagliolo sul piatto, “Mi rifiuto di mangiarlo.”  
Il cameriere tornò da loro con uno chef al seguito. Louis abbassò lo sguardo, provando a far finta di non essere lì. Non voleva avere niente a che fare con tutto questo.  
“Un nuovo chef, a quanto vedo,” ringhiò Nathan contro il cuoco. “Non ti hanno insegnato le loro ricette? Questo piatto è un disastro.”  
“Mi dispiace. Il vostro piatto sarà preparato subito da un altro chef, naturalmente.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre quando sentì quella voce ed il suo cuore mancò un battito. Quando alzò lentamente la testa ed il suo sguardo si posò sullo chef accanto al loro tavolo, il tempo sembrò fermarsi. Non riuscì a respirare per un momento, guardando l’uomo che aveva di fronte. La pelle pallida, le mani grandi, l'uniforme bianca da cuoco, il dolore e la vergogna nei suoi occhi verdi. I capelli corti, un accenno di ricci tra le ciocche.  
Louis lo fissò, e gli sembrò di tornare indietro nel tempo.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

“Lou, sbrigati,” urlò Harry dal piano di sotto. “O arriveremo in ritardo.”  
Louis si passò una mano tra i capelli, lanciandosi un’altra occhiata allo specchio. Afferrò quindi le chiavi della macchina ed uscì dalla stanza, precipitandosi giù per le scale.  
“Come pensi di andartene senza queste?” Domandò, facendo penzolare le chiavi di fronte ad Harry.  
Sorridendo, il riccio gliele strappò di mano, chinandosi per dargli un bacio. “Come se potessi andarmene senza di te.”  
Louis lo seguì fuori casa, ascoltandolo mentre parlava del nuovo fidanzato di Liam. Era il migliore amico di Harry fin dalla scuola elementare, e quella sera era la prima volta che decideva di presentargli un ragazzo. A loro, a tutti i suoi amici e alla sua famiglia.  
Era il compleanno di Liam, e avevano organizzato una festa grandiosa. Il tempo era buono, quindi potevano fare una grigliata in giardino a casa dei genitori del suo amico. Harry e Louis durante la mattinata avevano dato una mano a preparare tutto il necessario.  
“Hai pensato tu alle fajitas?” Chiese Louis mentre saliva sul sedile del passeggero.  
Harry lo guardò sorridendo e si immerse nella strada. “Me ne sono occupato mentre provavi il tuo terzo vestito.”  
Louis aveva visto lo sguardo sulla faccia del suo ragazzo quando prima era sceso dalle scale, quindi rispose “Ma sto benissimo oggi.”  
Harry allungò una mano per posarla sul suo ginocchio. “Si, hai ragione. Sei bellissimo. Dovrò respingere molti ragazzi stanotte, assicurarmi che sappiamo che sei mio.”  
Louis sbuffò. “Forse non voglio che loro lo sappiamo e voglio che li guardi mentre ci provano con me.”  
“Forse ci proveranno con me invece,” disse Harry, sistemandosi un riccio dietro l'orecchio. “Tutti si innamorano dei miei ricci.”  
“Continua a ripetertelo,” replicò sarcastico, sorridendo tra sé e sé. Si era innamorato anche lui di quei ricci. Velocemente e perdutamente.  
Harry voltò a destra ad un incrocio. “Te lo ricorderò la prossima volta che-”  
Il cuore di Louis mancò un battito quando notò il camion sul loro lato della strada. “Harry sta attento-”  
Successe tutto troppo in fretta.  
Harry sterzò il volante, la macchina girò a sinistra, e tutto ciò che sentì Louis subito dopo fu il suo corpo sobbalzare. Poi un suono assordante, ed Harry che urlava qualcosa.  
Un secondo dopo, tutto era silenzioso.  
Louis non riusciva a vedere nulla. Tutto davanti ai suoi occhi era nero, e nelle sue orecchie un rumore bianco si sovrapponeva al silenzio. Non riusciva a respirare e le gambe gli facevano un male atroce, la cintura di sicurezza gli stava tagliando in due lo stomaco.  
Lentamente, provò ad aprire gli occhi, e realizzò che prima vedeva tutto nero perché in realtà aveva le palpebre chiuse. Vide un albero a pochi metri di distanza, un marciapiede, e realizzò che la loro macchina si era fermata proprio in mezzo alla strada.  
“Haz,” provò a dire, ma uscì soltanto un suono gorgogliante dalla sua bocca.  
C’era un uomo che stava salendo sul davanti della macchina con una mano sul viso e l’altra che teneva un cellulare. Stava parlando animatamente, guardando Louis sconvolto mentre si avvicinava. Voltando la testa, lo vide arrivare vicino al finestrino. Le sue labbra si muovevano, ma lui non sentì nemmeno una parola.  
Invece, allontanò lo sguardo da quella strana faccia per chiedere ad Harry che cazzo stesse succedendo.  
Fissò l’immagine che aveva di fronte a sé per un momento, senza rendersi conto di ciò che effettivamente stava guardando. C’era sangue, tantissimo sangue. I ricci di Harry ne erano inzuppati. Aveva la testa abbassata e la bocca leggermente socchiusa, con un taglio sanguinante sul labbro inferiore. Era immobile, completamente immobile e con gli occhi chiusi.  
Il panico si impossessò immediatamente del suo corpo. Sbatté le palpebre qualche secondo, guardando poi oltre il corpo di Harry e vedendo il finestrino rotto della macchina e la porta completamente aperta. La parte anteriore di un camion si era schiantata contro di loro.  
Contro Harry.  
Louis iniziò a respirare in modo irregolare. Era diventato improvvisamente difficile immettere aria nei polmoni. Allungò una mano, provando a toccare il braccio del suo ragazzo.  
“Piccolo,” disse con voce rotta e la gola dolorante. “Piccolo, guardami.”  
Harry non si mosse.  
Le lacrime iniziarono a pungergli gli occhi. Le sue dita affondarono nel braccio di Harry, ma perse quasi subito la presa perché erano scivolose e piene di sangue.“Harry, non scherzare. Svegliati dai.”  
Un rivolo di sangue colò dal mento di Harry e a Louis gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene.  
“Riesci a sentirmi?” L’attenzione di Louis venne catturata da un altro uomo che aveva aperto la portiera della macchina dalla sua parte. “Mi capisci?”  
“Harry,” disse Louis con un filo di voce. “Harry.”  
“È il tuo nome?” Iniziò a toccarlo e le sue mani vagavano dappertutto. “Ti chiami Harry?”  
“No io sono-” guardò di nuovo Harry, ed il suo cuore sobbalzò di nuovo quando realizzò che l'immagine di fronte a lui era reale. Harry non era cosciente e del sangue gocciolava dal suo mento. “Lui non- lui è-”  
“Devi calmarti,” l’uomo in qualche modo riuscì a spostarlo, trascinandolo fuori dalla macchina. Louis urlò per il dolore che sentì all’anca e alle gambe. “Puoi dirmi il tuo nome?”  
“No.” Louis allungò una mano verso il suo fidanzato. “Devo- Harry!”  
“Devi lasciar perdere, ci prenderemo noi cura di Harry,” l’uomo trascinò via Louis, che colpì una superficie morbida, e immediatamente altre mani furono su di lui. Faceva male, il dolore era insopportabile. Bruciava e lacerava il suo corpo, facendogli lacrimare gli occhi.  
Louis provò a spingerli via, ma sentì le sue braccia diventare pesanti e le forze che lo abbandonavano. Eppure, doveva combattere con tutto se stesso. Doveva tornare da Harry. Doveva assicurarsi che stesse bene, che stesse solo scherzando e che era vivo.  
“Smettila! Harry! Harry!” Gridò Louis. Si sentiva soffocare. La gola gli faceva male e aveva la vista offuscata dalle lacrime.  
L'immagine di Harry piegato sul sedile al posto di guida, con la mano che dalle ginocchia era caduta verso il sedile del passeggero dove era seduto Louis un momento prima, fu l’ultima cosa che vide prima che tutto intorno a lui diventasse nero.

  
  
 

  
  
  
  
_ Fine prima parte. _


	2. Capitolo uno - parte seconda

  
  
  
** For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December) **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo uno - parte seconda.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
Louis mise di nuovo a fuoco l'ambiente intorno a lui e notò che tutti lo stavano fissando preoccupati. Nathan corrugò la fronte, il cameriere lo guardava curioso ed Harry… Harry lo stava guardando con un'espressione preoccupata, limpida ma distante.  
“Ti senti bene?” domandò Nathan, allungando una mano verso di lui.  
Louis lo allontanò, continuando a guardare il riccio. Non poteva far si che un altro uomo lo toccasse di fronte al _suo_ Harry. Le sue dita prudevano dalla voglia di toccarlo, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, nemmeno quando Harry inclinò la testa confuso lanciando un’occhiata al cameriere di fianco a lui in cerca d’aiuto.  
“Devo-” Louis inghiottì le parole con voce tremante. Sentì le ginocchia traballanti quando decise di alzarsi bruscamente dalla sedia, tirando fuori il portafoglio. Gettò alcune banconote da venti sterline sul tavolo e disse “Devo andarmene.”  
Nathan provò a dire qualcosa, ma Louis non lo sentì. Cominciò a camminare, distogliendo lo sguardo dal viso di Harry, il quale aveva ancora la testa inclinata e lo fissava, un cipiglio confuso sul volto.  
Inciampò nel corridoio e tra i tavoli prima di giungere alla porta. Quando la raggiunse, il bel cameriere di prima era lì davanti. Lo guardò incuriosito e gli aprì la porta, dicendogli qualcosa che lui non riuscì nemmeno a sentire.  
Fuori, l’aria fredda di dicembre lo colpì all’improvviso e Louis cercò di respirare profondamente, immettendo aria nei polmoni e sentendoli finalmente riempirsi. Urlò tra sé e sé mentre correva verso il taxi in fondo alla strada. Il suo cellulare squillò proprio quando riuscì ad entrare in uno dei taxi parcheggiati e aver detto all’autista il suo indirizzo di casa. Controllandolo, Louis vide il nome di Nathan lampeggiare sullo schermo. Rifiutò la chiamata e si appoggiò stremato allo schienale, fissando il tettuccio dell’auto.  
Il suo cuore non ne voleva sapere di calmarsi; aveva quasi paura che potesse uscirgli dal petto. Chiuse le palpebre e immediatamente rivide Harry davanti a lui. Occhi verdi e dolci che lo guardavano in un modo che non avevano mai fatto prima. Erano distanti, senza nessun attaccamento verso di lui.  
Louis ebbe un flashback di quel giorno fatale. Harry con il sangue che scorreva lungo la guancia e che gocciolava lungo i suoi riccioli, il corpo immobile, quasi senza vita. Aprì gli occhi all’improvviso e trattenne un gemito.  
“Signore, sta bene?” Chiese l’autista, lanciandogli un’occhiata attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.  
“Temo di no, ho solo bisogno di tornare a casa.” Disse, facendo un respiro profondo.  
“Prenderò la strada più veloce,” promise l’autista.  
Louis fece un debole sorriso e lo ringraziò.  
Mentre le luci di Londra lampeggiavano intorno a lui, fu felice di non abitare troppo lontano dal ristorante. A quell’ora della sera poi, il traffico non era molto intenso, quindi sarebbe arrivato presto a casa.  
Il suo cellulare suonò di nuovo e ancora una volta declinò la chiamata da parte di Nathan. Decise, invece, di recuperare un numero diverso. Pagò il tassista, gli diede una generosa mancia e chiamò quel numero mentre usciva dalla macchina e si dirigeva verso la porta del suo condominio.  
Squillò due volte prima che qualcuno rispondesse.  
“Un avvertimento sarebbe stato gradito sai,” disse.  
“Lou,” rispose Liam, sembrando confuso. “Che cosa- oh no.”  
“Oh si.” replicò, ridendo amaramente.  
“Ci sono milioni e milioni di persone che vivono in quella città.” Liam sembrava offeso- come se _lui_ avesse motivo di sentirsi offeso. “Come hai fatto ad incontrarlo?”  
Arrivato di sopra, Louis aprì la porta di casa e gettò le chiavi sul comò prima di accendere le luci. “Stai cercando di farmi sentire in colpa per questo?”  
Liam sospirò rassegnato. “No. Scusa. Ovviamente no.”  
“Bene, perché ho appena avuto una specie di crollo nervoso in un ristorante mentre ero ad un vero appuntamento.”  
“Stai uscendo con qualcuno?” Louis poteva quasi immaginare la felicità e la sorpresa sul volto di Liam soltanto sentendo il suo tono di voce.  
“Ho provato a fare un tentativo.” Deglutì nervosamente quando ripensò alla faccia di Harry. Harry, che pochi minuti fa era davvero in carne ed ossa di fronte a lui. Sentì di nuovo le ginocchia deboli e dovette sedersi immediatamente. “Guarda come è andato a finire.”  
Louis non aveva idea di come fosse finito in questo casino. Aveva deciso di andare ad un appuntamento per la prima volta da quando aveva rinunciato al suo Harry. Lui non voleva avere sul serio un appuntamento con qualcuno, quindi doveva significare qualcosa il fatto che Harry si fosse presentato proprio in quel momento; proprio stasera tra tutte le sere possibili. Era come se Harry non volesse che frequentasse qualcun altro, come se il destino avesse deciso che si appartenevano ancora e che non c’era nessun altro al mondo né per l’uno né per l’altro.  
Non che Louis volesse sul serio qualcun altro oltre ad Harry.  
L’intera situazione era soltanto un po’ più complicata di così.  
“Mi dispiace Lou.” Disse Liam sottovoce. “Avrei dovuto dirtelo. Gemma e io ne abbiamo parlato quando ha deciso di trasferirsi a Londra, ma poi...” sospirò, cercando le parole giuste. “Abbiamo pensato che sarebbe stato meglio per te non saperlo.”  
“Pensavi che sarei andato a cercarlo.”  
Liam non doveva rispondere per confermarlo.  
Louis sentì la rabbia crescere dentro di lui. “Pensavo di aver chiarito che mi sarei attenuto all’accordo che abbiamo fatto quando ho deciso di lasciare la città, oppure no?”  
“Te ne sei andato, ma non hai mai perso la speranza Lou. E nessuno ti biasima per questo,” aggiunse velocemente l’amico.  
Per un momento, Louis rimase in silenzio e si guardò intorno, sbattendo le palpebre stancamente. Tutto sembrava freddo, con le luci della città che si riversavano nel soggiorno illuminato solo per metà. “Immagino che sia ora di rinunciare.”  
Liam non rispose, probabilmente non sapeva cosa dire.  
“Mi ha guardato, Li.” Sussurrò, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. “E’ rimasto semplicemente lì, mi ha guardato e si è scusato come se fossi un estraneo.”  
_Per lui sei un estraneo._ Nessuno dei due lo disse ad alta voce.  
“Come hai fatto ad incontrarlo?” Chiese l’amico, curioso.  
Louis quindi gli raccontò tutta la storia, dal suo accordo con Niall, a come Nathan aveva continuato a provarci con lui, a come aveva capito tutto quando aveva assaggiato la carne.  
“Era la sua specialità quando ha iniziato l'addestramento,” disse Louis, ricordandosi di quanto fosse fiero Harry della sua creazione e delle reazioni che aveva ricevuto. “L’aveva perfezionato infinite volte. Non ricordo nemmeno quante volte ho dovuto mangiarla.”  
Liam si mise a ridere. “Quindi per capire se era davvero lui hai chiesto di incontrare lo chef?”  
“No, a Nathan non piaceva il piatto e voleva lamentarsi con il cuoco.” Rispose Louis, scuotendo la testa.  
“Ahia,” sibilò l’amico dall’altro capo della linea. “Povero Harry.”  
“Si guarda, sentiti pure dispiaciuto per lui. E’ lui quello ad aver avuto una nottataccia infatti.” Louis cercò di mantenere il suo tono neutro.  
“Sai cosa intendo,” il broncio era evidente nel tono di voce di Liam. “Come se a te non dispiacesse per lui poi.”  
“Ero dispiaciuto infatti,” rivisse il momento nella sua testa per la milionesima volta da quando aveva lasciato il ristorante. “ Fino a quando non si è presentato al nostro tavolo e non mi ha riconosciuto.”  
Liam era di nuovo tranquillo quando rispose. “Sapevi che non lo avrebbe fatto.”  
Lo sapeva. Louis si morse un labbro, prendendo un respiro tremante. Certo che lo sapeva. Era stato un vigliacco, un fidanzato di merda quando aveva deciso, stupidamente, di non affrontare Harry dopo l’incidente. Correttamente, almeno.  
“Lo so,” rispose, cercando di tenere la sua voce sotto controllo. “Ma non mi sarei mai aspettato che ci saremmo incontrati di nuovo in questo modo.”  
Nella sua testa, c’erano innumerevoli scenari su come avrebbe dovuto essere il loro incontro. In uno, Harry si presentava sulla soglia di casa sua nel bel mezzo di un temporale, senza, fiato, le guance arrossate per aver attraversato il paese per rivederlo perché alla fine, finalmente, si era ricordato di lui. In un altro, Louis si trovava in un parco, e quando avrebbe girato la testa accarezzato da una soffice brezza primaverile, i suoi occhi si sarebbero agganciati a quelli di Harry. Il tempo si sarebbe fermato per un momento prima che il ragazzo lo riconoscesse e si dirigesse verso di lui per avvolgerlo in un forte abbraccio, con le lacrime che cadevano dai loro volti.  
“Lou,” disse Liam calmo. “Non dovevate incontrarvi di nuovo.”  
La bolla nella quale si trovava scoppiò di nuovo, ed improvvisamente ritornò nel suo salotto scarsamente illuminato. “Lo so, è quello che volevo dire.”  
“Non è così.” La voce dell’amico era piena di compassione.  
“Non mi ero ancora arreso,” Louis ripeté le parole che aveva detto anche Liam poco prima. “Ci speravo ancora.”  
Sentì l’amico deglutire ed emettere un respiro profondo. “Non è rimasta nessuna speranza. Gli ultimi test hanno dimostrato che non si riprenderà Lou. I dottori hanno detto che la sua memoria non tornerà mai più, ormai è passato troppo tempo.”  
C’era uno squarcio nel suo stomaco che in qualche modo si allargò ancora di più a quelle parole. Uno spazio che era rimasto vuoto e buio per anni e che ora minacciava di prendere il sopravvento su di lui. Le lacrime bruciavano dietro le sue palpebre, ma cercò di trattenerle.  
Lo aveva sempre saputo, si era preparato per tutto questo.  
“Tu hai deciso che avrebbe dovuto continuare a vivere senza di te,” gli ricordò Liam. “Te ne sei andato, Lou.”  
Sapeva che l’amico non stava cercando di farlo sentire in colpa. Era semplicemente la verità. “Lo so.”  
“Non rovinare tutto adesso.”  
“Non lo farò.”  
“Basta evitare quel ristorante, okay?” Disse semplicemente.  
Louis annuì, poi si ricordò che Liam non poteva vederlo. “Va bene, si.”  
“Louis.” La voce dell’amico era calma, e piena di solidarietà. “Mi dispiace che sia successo.”  
“E’ solo...” sbatté le palpebre, guardando le luci fuori dalla finestra. “Mi manca così tanto.”  
“Lo so che ti manca.”  
“E non riesco a smettere di pensarci, non riesco a superarlo.” Disse con voce tremante.  
Liam non disse niente per un po’ e anche Louis tacque. Rimasero entrambi al telefono e si sentì confortato dal fatto che Liam gli fosse vicino in quel momento, e soprattutto che lo avesse capito.  
 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

“E’ stata una cosa folle,” commentò Zayn quando tornarono in cucina.  
“Cosa?” Chiese Barbara, mescolando le carote in una padella.  
“Al povero Andrew è toccato servire dei clienti folli.” Spiegò all’amica.  
Andrew scosse la testa. “Un cliente, in realtà. Il suo accompagnatore era così imbarazzato...“  
“Lo era sul serio. Si è alzato e se ne è andato senza dire una parola.” Continuò Harry.  
Barbara rimase a bocca aperta. “Una vera scena drammatica, quindi?”  
“Puro dramma,” replicò Zayn. “Per cominciare, secondo me quel ragazzo non voleva nemmeno essere lì. Mi ha guardato fin dal momento in cui sono entrati al ristorante.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Tutti ti guardano.”  
“E’ vero,” concordò Andrew, poi si rivolse a Barbara. “Quel coglione non ha nemmeno lasciato che ordinasse da solo. Ha ordinato lui per entrambi. Avrei dovuto immaginare che non sarebbe finita bene.” Fece una pausa drammatica prima di continuare.“Così li servo, ed un minuto dopo mi ha richiamato al tavolo chiedendo di parlare con lo chef.”  
“Che cosa hanno preso?” Chiese Barbara curiosa.  
“Il manzo. L’ho fatto da solo, quindi sicuramente era quello il problema.” Rispose Harry.  
Barbara alzò gli occhi al cielo, ed Harry si aspettava un suo commento su come nessun altro in cucina potesse rendere quel piatto buono quanto lui.  
“Allora sono andato a chiamare Harry, ed il tipo si è lamentato di come il piatto non avesse lo stesso sapore di sempre,” continuò Andrew gesticolando, “ed Harry ha provato a spiegare il perché. Ma in quel momento, il ragazzo che era con quel coglione impallidisce ed inizia a respirare pesantemente.”  
“Era così imbarazzato, proprio fuori di testa dall’imbarazzo.” disse Zayn ridendo.  
Harry lo guardo corrucciato. “Per un secondo ho pensato che potesse avere un attacco di panico.”  
“Poi si è alzato, ha gettato i soldi sul tavolo ed è scappato.” Andrew si teneva lo stomaco, ridendo a crepapelle insieme al moro.  
“Suppongo che non ci sarà un secondo appuntamento,” finì Barbara. “Peccato che me lo sia perso.”  
Harry borbottò, tornando al suo posto in cucina. Prese uno degli ordini dal bancone per iniziare a prepararlo. Per qualche strana ragione, non riusciva a trovare la situazione così divertente e ridicola come facevano Zayn e Andrew.  
Quel povero ragazzo gli era sembrato fuori di sé; Harry si era sentito così dispiaciuto per lui. Sembrava sul punto di crollare seduta stante. E quando aveva parlato, la sua voce era spezzata e sconvolta, e lui sentiva che tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era qualcuno che lo abbracciasse e gli dicesse che andava tutto bene.  
Sapeva che era solo una reazione molto forte ad una situazione imbarazzante; che il tipo aveva reagito in modo esagerato. Eppure Harry non poté fare a meno di provare pena per lui. Lui prendeva sempre le parti della vittima, e in questo caso, era molto chiaro chi fosse la vittima.  
Harry sperava solo che stesse bene. Forse la prossima volta sarebbe tornato con un ragazzo molto più carino di quello di stasera.  
“Harry, abbiamo altre quattro ordinazioni, devi darti una mossa.” Disse Andrew dalla porta.  
Annuendo, Harry mise da parte i suoi pensieri e si concentrò sul lavoro.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Louis sapeva di essere sveglio, ma non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi. Le sue palpebre erano così pesanti. In lontananza, sentì qualcuno chiamare il suo nome, e voleva rispondere, lo voleva con tutto se stesso, ma era come se il suo cervello fosse così lento da non permettergli di muovere le labbra.  
C’erano delle mani su di lui che gli toccavano il petto e le braccia, e alcuni strani rumori si erano aggiunti alla voce che gli stava parlando. Sua madre, realizzò Louis. Quella voce apparteneva a sua madre.  
Si concentrò su di essa, seguendola, e un attimo dopo riuscì ad aprire gli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre svariate volte a causa delle luci accecanti sopra di lui.  
“Lou,” ripeté ancora sua madre, vicino al suo viso. La guardò perplesso, poi allungò le mani toccando i suoi capelli unti e la pelle pallida. Lacrime rigavano il suo volto. “Piccolo ci sei?”  
C’erano molte persone che toccavano il suo corpo. Premevano pulsanti sui monitor intorno a lui e indossavano maschere verdi. Uno di loro riempì un'iniezione, un altro controllava le sue funzioni. Gli occhi di Louis si voltarono verso sua madre quando si rese conto di non essere a casa.  
Era in ospedale.  
I suoni intorno a lui si intensificarono e divennero più forti quando improvvisamente ricordò. Il camion, Harry piegato sul sedile, l'airbag che si sgonfiava, il sangue che gocciolava dal ricciolo ribelle sul viso di Harry. C’era così tanto sangue.  
“Mamma.” Disse con voce rauca, mentre quelle strane mani lo spingevano giù sul letto. Non riusciva a dire altro, non usciva nulla dalla sua bocca.  
“Shhh,” disse lei, accarezzandogli dolcemente il viso e i capelli. “Devi stare calmo.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, cercando di fare come le aveva detto. Si guardò di nuovo intorno, cercando Harry. Tuttavia, si rese conto di essere solo nella stanza. Non c’era un secondo paziente. Le lacrime spuntarono subito nei suoi occhi quando si rese conto di ciò che poteva significare. C’era così tanto sangue sulla faccia del suo ragazzo.  
“Mamma,” sussurrò di nuovo, spostando gli occhi su di lei. “Lui è…?”  
Lei scosse immediatamente la testa, e Louis provò un'ondata di sollievo. “Starete bene entrambi.”  
Louis permise alle lacrime di scendere sulle sue guance e chiuse gli occhi. Sua madre gli prese la mano e lui la strinse, unendo le loro dita. Cercò di controllare il respiro ma si ritrovò lo stesso a singhiozzare.  
Sentì il suo corpo diventare debole, e perse la presa sulla mano di sua madre mentre lei continuava a sussurrargli rassicurazioni e ad incoraggiarlo.  
Quando si svegliò la seconda volta, la sua testa era un po’ più limpida. Era ancora molto confuso ma la stanza intorno a lui era tranquilla, e gli ci volle solo un breve istante prima di ricordare tutto. Quando girò la testa vide che sua madre era ancora lì; con una mano teneva il telefono e l’altra era appoggiata sulla sua. Si mosse per farle capire che era sveglio.  
“Piccolo,” disse lei, lasciando cadere il cellulare. Con un sospiro di sollievo si avvicinò a lui, prendendogli le mani tra le sue. “Come ti senti?”  
“Ammaccato.” Ammise, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.  
“Si beh, _sei_ piuttosto ammaccato.” Rispose lei.  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra e notò il sole che tramontava o sorgeva, non ne era sicuro. “Da quanto tempo sono qui?” domandò.  
“Quasi due giorni,”la voce di Jay si spezzò mentre parlava. “Quarantadue ore.”  
Louis voleva allungarsi verso di lei, ma sentiva tutti i muscoli doloranti. Fu allora che si rese conto che non riusciva a muovere le gambe. Gli si rivoltò lo stomaco e il suo cuore prese a battere velocemente.  
“Mamma,” iniziò, fissando il piumone che gli copriva dalla vita in giù. “Mamma, sono paralizzato?”  
Sua madre sollevò il piumone per lui, sospirando pesantemente. “Fortunatamente no.”  
Louis guardò le sue gambe ingessate e iniziò a girargli un po’ la testa.  
“Ti sei rotto ogni osso possibile nella gamba destra. La sinistra invece ha un polpaccio rotto e una rotula slogata.” Specificò la madre, abbassando il piumone.  
“Cos’altro?” Chiese, deglutendo a vuoto.  
“Una rottura splenica, ma l’hanno messa a posto. Sei stato fortunato.” Gli strinse di nuovo la mano.  
Il suo tono gli fece temere ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo. La sua era tremolante, ma chiese lo stesso, “Devo sapere, mamma.”  
Sua madre esitò prima di continuare, ed era la cosa peggiore perché Louis sapeva cosa poteva significare. “Lo hanno messo in coma indotto. La sua testa…” si morse le labbra e si guardò le mani. “La gamba e il braccio destro sono rotti. Ha una spalla slogata ed i polmoni lacerati.”  
Louis sentì le lacrime uscire nuovamente dai suoi occhi. Aveva bisogno di vedere Harry, aveva bisogno di vederlo _in quel fottuto momento_. “Ho bisogno di vederlo.”  
Jay scosse la testa. “Lo so amore, ma non puoi lasciare il letto.”  
“Deve esserci un modo,” si guardò intorno, cercando di farsi venire qualche idea. “Ha bisogno di me.”  
“È in coma, Louis.” Jay gli teneva ancora la mano e se la portò alla bocca per baciarla. “E’...” si fermò di nuovo, scuotendo la testa.  
Fu allora che Louis si rese conto che non gli aveva detto tutto quanto, che gli aveva tenuto nascosto qualcosa. “Cosa mamma? Che succede?”  
“La sua testa, Lou.” Sussurrò lei con gli occhi lucidi, pieni di lacrime.  
Louis ricordò il sangue che colava dai capelli di Harry e rimase bloccato per la paura di quello che gli avrebbe detto sua madre. La sua gola si chiuse.  
“È molto grave,” proseguì, continuando a non guardarlo. “Ci sono dei gonfiori che devono essere tenuti sotto controllo, altrimenti-” non finì nemmeno la frase.  
_Altrimenti…_ pensò Louis, fissando il piumone. Poteva sentire il suo cuore battere nelle orecchie, poteva sentire il sangue pompargli nelle vene, ma qualcosa non andava. Sentiva una strana sensazione, quasi come se quel corpo non fosse il suo.  
“Quante probabilità ha?” Chiese serio.  
Prese l’esitazione della madre come un brutto segno. “Hanno bisogno di tenerlo sotto controllo per le prossime diciotto ore per evitare danni permanenti.”  
Non sembrava una buona cosa, pensò Louis, guardandosi le gambe. Harry era da qualche parte vicino a lui, nello stesso edificio, stava lottando per la sua vita e lui non poteva nemmeno stargli accanto. Tutto ciò lo fece a pezzi definitivamente. Si sentiva troppo debole ed incapace di trattenere ancora le lacrime.  
Jay teneva le mani tra le sue per cercare di confortarlo, ma non c’era alcun conforto per come si sentiva in quel momento.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Era stata la peggior notizia della sua vita. Louis non si era mai sentito così indifeso e inutile come in quel preciso momento. Voleva ancora urlare se ripensava a quanto fosse stato impotente in tutto ciò.  
C’erano state battutine e sorrisi tra di loro e poi… nell'istante successivo, tutto era andato distrutto e il sangue di Harry era sulle sue mani. Era bastato solo un secondo, un attimo di distrazione, e le loro vite erano state distrutte.  
Louis guardò fuori dalla finestra, osservando le luci provenienti dagli edifici circostanti. Molte erano spente a quest'ora della notte. Tutti dormivano tranne i taxi, i locali e alcuni uffici perché qualcuno doveva sicuramente rispettare una scadenza e non poteva permettersi il lusso di dormire.  
E poi c’era lui. Sveglio perché oggi aveva incontrato un fantasma del suo passato. Sveglio perché era ancora bloccato nel passato. Sveglio perché era stato catapultato in ricordi che aveva cercato per anni di dimenticare.  
Svegliarsi in un ospedale, incapace di muoversi e imbottito di medicinali era stata una cosa; aspettare diciotto ore pregando che Harry stesse bene era stato molto peggio. Aveva pensato di essere di fronte alla prova più difficile di tutta la sua vita.  
Louis non aveva idea che la situazione sarebbe addirittura peggiorata.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
Harry interruppe il video che stava guardando al computer quando il cellulare iniziò a vibrare accanto a lui. Masticò rapidamente il suo panino, inghiottì e prese il telefono per rispondere quando vide il nome di sua madre sullo schermo.  
“Ciao mamma,” disse con la bocca ancora piena.  
“Ciao amore mio,” Anne parlò a bassa voce. “Non ti sento da un po’.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sapeva che sua madre lo chiamava per controllare se stesse bene perché lo amava, anche se era diventata un po’ iperprotettiva dopo l'incidente di cinque anni fa. Non che fosse infastidito da quella situazione – Harry non direbbe così. Era solo che… beh, era un po’ fastidioso ricevere chiamate ogni giorno, due volte al giorno. Per fortuna, sua madre aveva smesso con quelle telefonate assillanti circa una settimana fa, ma poi era passata ai messaggi.  
Sarebbe stato bello vivere senza le sue costanti raccomandazioni per un po’.  
“Sono stato impegnato a lavoro. Come stai? Come è andato l'incontro a lavoro di oggi?” Chiese Harry per cambiare discorso.  
Anne rise prima di rispondere. “Un casino. Sai com’è Deb, non riesce ad avere una conversazione civile.”  
“Posso immaginarlo.” Harry guardò la scena che aveva messo in pausa sul computer. Non era dell'umore giusto per parlare oggi, voleva solo passare il suo giorno libero a guardare Netflix e ad abbuffarsi di cibo spazzatura, oltre a recuperare tutto il sonno che aveva perso nell'ultima settimana.  
Era raro che Harry non lavorasse il fine settimana. Non che avesse tutto il week-end libero, ma non lavorare di venerdì e sabato era bello.  
“Allora...” iniziò Anne, ed Harry sentì preoccupazione nella sua voce. “Va tutto bene?”  
“Cosa non dovrebbe andare bene?” Chiese lui. “Sono occupato, ma va bene così.”  
“Non è successo niente di strano?” Mormorò Anne a bassa voce.  
“Di cosa stai parlando?” Domandò Harry confuso.  
“Me lo stavo solo chiedendo, sono molto preoccupata lo sai.” Anne sorrise, ma anche attraverso un telefono Harry capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
“Tutto normale mamma. Nessun incidente, nessuna perdita di memoria, nessun recupero di memoria. È tutto nella norma.” La rassicurò.  
Per un momento, sua madre restò in silenzio. “Va bene,” disse poi.  
Un colpo alla porta lo fece sobbalzare sul letto. “Mamma devo andare, ti scrivo dopo?”  
“Mandami un messaggio, ti voglio bene.” Aggiunse.  
“Ti voglio bene anche io.” Harry riattaccò mentre si dirigeva verso l’ingresso  
“Buongiorno” lo salutò Niall quando aprì la porta. Si appoggiò allo stipite, controllando Harry dalla testa ai piedi. “Giornata libera?”  
Harry annuì. “Buongiorno. E si, oggi e domani giornata libera.”  
“Perfetto, perché ho deciso di organizzare una festa per inaugurare la casa stasera e tutti quelli che hanno tempo di venire sono invitati,” disse Niall sorridendo.  
Sembrava una bella cosa. Harry avrebbe dovuto lasciare il suo appartamento prima o poi per socializzare. Inoltre, non si era fatto molti amici al di fuori del lavoro e questa sarebbe stata una buona opportunità per conoscere gente nuova. Era sicuro che Niall conoscesse molte persone interessanti. “Si, mi piacerebbe molto. Quando devo venire?”  
“Proprio ora.” Sogghignò il biondo.  
“Ora?” Harry sbatté le palpebre confuso.  
“Mi aiuti a preparare tutto?” Disse Niall, facendo una faccia da cucciolo. Se avesse saputo che Harry era cresciuto con un certo Liam Payne, sarebbe stato a conoscenza del fatto che nessuna persona al mondo poteva fare la faccia da cucciolo meglio del suo amico. Dettagli che Niall purtroppo non poteva ancora sapere.  
“Non funziona con me.” Lo informò. “Solo una persona è capace di farmi sciogliere con lo sguardo da cucciolo.”  
Niall inclinò la testa e mise il broncio. “Pensavo fossi single.”  
Ridendo, Harry fece cenno a Niall di entrare e lui andò un momento in camera a spegnere il portatile. Quando tornò, spiegò. “Sono single, è il mio migliore amico che ha perfezionato la faccia da cucciolo. Sono immune a tutte tranne alla sua.”  
“Okay, allora come posso corromperti per aiutarmi?” Chiese Niall, incrociando le braccia.  
“Non c’è bisogno. Sono un bravo ragazzo, quindi ti aiuto anche senza essere corrotto.”  
Niall era raggiante e uscì dall’appartamento, aspettando Harry. “È stato facile.”  
“A volte la vita è facile,” concordò Harry.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Louis si sentiva nervoso ed irritabile quando si diresse verso casa di Niall. Aveva avuto una lunga giornata e l'invito dell’amico era arrivato solo a mezzogiorno. Insistendo sul fatto che Louis avrebbe dovuto andarci ad ogni costo, Niall aveva chiamato e mandato messaggi senza interruzione fino a quando lui, esausto, non aveva risposto e gli aveva promesso che sarebbe andato.  
“Non dimenticare il piumone,” gli aveva ricordato Niall prima di riattaccare.  
Così, dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro, Louis si era precipitato in uno dei suoi negozi di interni preferiti per comprare un piumone. Seriamente, Niall era in debito con lui. Senza contare che Niall non aveva minimamente idea di cosa avesse fatto iniziare quando lo aveva costretto ad andare a quell’appuntamento con Nathan.  
Louis gli aveva soltanto detto che la serata non era andata come sperava e che Nathan lo aveva messo in imbarazzo per come si era comportato al ristorante. Niall era d'accordo con lui sul fatto che fosse stata una reazione idiota, quindi Nathan era finalmente fuori dai giochi.  
Eppure, Niall non sapeva nulla di Harry. Era consapevole del fatto che l'amico sospettasse che lui avesse avuto, in passato, una relazione finita così male che aveva ancora un peso considerevole nel presente, e soprattutto che aveva un'enorme paura ad impegnarsi di nuovo. Quello che Niall non sapeva era che Louis aveva visto Harry quasi sul punto di morte, e che aveva deciso di andarsene senza provare ad affrontare il disastro in cui erano precipitati.  
Non è che Niall dovesse saperlo per forza. Era una parte della sua vita che si era lasciato alle spalle ormai. Quasi.  
Tranne per il fatto che per tutta la settimana aveva sognato Harry insanguinato. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lui ora che lo aveva rivisto. Louis era sicuro che gli ci sarebbe voluto un altro anno prima che gli passasse di nuovo, anche se lo aveva visto per un solo misero minuto in piedi di fronte a lui. Harry, tuttavia, non lo aveva riconosciuto, e la consapevolezza che per lui fosse solo uno sconosciuto lo stava uccidendo.  
Aveva avuto la conferma che, nonostante tutto ciò che fosse successo negli ultimi cinque anni, non aveva superato Harry neanche un po’. Il suo cuore faceva male e sanguinava ancora per quel ragazzo.  
Era, per dirlo con chiarezza, letteralmente fottuto.  
Salì le scale dell'edificio e rimase confuso quando vide Niall uscire dall'appartamento del vicino. Teneva in mano un piatto con del formaggio e della frutta.  
“Hai cambiato appartamento?” Chiese Louis prima di salutarlo.  
Niall lo vide e il suo viso si illuminò. “Tommo! Sei il primo ad arrivare!”  
Louis sollevò la borsa con il piumone dentro. “Come promesso, ecco il tuo regalo.”  
“Sei il migliore.” Niall posò il piatto sul ripiano della sua cucina e uscì dall'appartamento prima che Louis potesse seguirlo all’interno. Agganciò le braccia intorno al suo collo e si mise a saltellare. “Come puoi vedere, questo è ancora il mio appartamento. Il mio vicino mi ha aiutato a preparare tutto.”  
“Bello, mi piace vedere che ti sei sistemato bene.” Louis lo abbracciò di rimando.  
“In quale posto non mi sono mai ambientato facilmente?” Domandò Niall, e lui sapeva che era una domanda retorica.  
“Un piumone? Un regalo molto semplice.”  
Louis sobbalzò. La voce arrivava da dietro di lui, ma non dovette voltarsi per sapere chi aveva parlato. Riconoscerebbe quella voce in ogni mondo possibile, in ogni universo, in ogni situazione.  
Come _cavolo_ era possibile?  
Niall si mise a ridacchiare. “In realtà l’ho chiesto io come regalo.”  
Louis si voltò lentamente, gli occhi fissi su Harry di fronte a lui sul pianerottolo. Indossava dei jeans blu molto stretti e un maglione grigio. Aveva ancora le fossette quando sorrideva, era la prima cosa che aveva notato di lui. I suoi capelli erano molto più ricci rispetto alla scorsa settimana. Erano ricci come quando aveva diciannove anni e Louis era riuscito a convincerlo a farsi crescere i capelli.  
“Harry è il mio vicino di casa.” Spiegò tranquillamente Niall.  
“Sei Louis, non è vero?” Chiese Harry, e la fossetta si fece più marcata quando sorrise in modo sfacciato.  
Il cuore minacciava di uscirgli dal petto. Harry conosceva il suo nome, come aveva fatto Harry a ricordarsi il suo nome? “Io- come fai a sapere come mi chiamo?” chiese titubante.  
Il sorriso sfacciato di Harry si trasformò in uno sguardo timido quando si rese conto che Louis non lo aveva riconosciuto a sua volta. Come diavolo aveva fatto Harry a riconoscerlo?  
“Scusa,” disse Harry, spostando il piatto da una mano all'altra. “Pensavo che mi conoscessi.”  
“Io…” iniziò, quasi sul punto di cadere in ginocchio di fronte ad Harry. Lo _conosceva_. Harry lo conosceva e _si ricordava_ di lui. La sua testa iniziò a girare, la sua vista divenne sfuocata e il suo respiro pesante.  
“Niall mi ha parlato molto di te ovviamente,” spiegò Harry, senza aspettare di sentire ciò che aveva da dire. “E poi, uhm, Liam Payne? Siete andati all’università insieme. Io sono un suo amico. Ti ho visto in alcune sue foto e parla di te qualche volta quando viene a Londra.”  
Il suo cuore precipitò. Una cosa era scomparire dalla vita di Harry, un’altra era sparire completamente dalla vita di Liam. Avevano, quindi, concordato insieme che Louis non era altro che un amico dell'università che a volte Liam incontrava quando andava a Londra.  
“Ha delle tue foto sul frigo,” aggiunse Harry, come se dovesse dargli ulteriori spiegazioni.  
“Harry,” disse Louis, cercando di sembrare disinvolto per non rivelare nulla. Dio, come avrebbe fatto a gestire la situazione? “Sei il suo amico d’infanzia, giusto? Ora ricordo.”  
Harry sorrise di nuovo. “Esattamente!”  
Si domandò se Harry lo avesse riconosciuto anche al ristorante la settimana scorsa, ma dal momento che il riccio non aveva detto nulla, decise a sua volta di stare zitto. Sorrise dunque, cercando di ignorare come il suo cuore volesse uscirgli dal petto. “Ci sono delle tue foto sul suo profilo Instagram.”  
“Si alcune. Siamo amici dalle elementari,” Harry fece spallucce.  
“È fantastico.” Louis quasi sobbalzò quando Niall si decise a parlare. Aveva dimenticato che lui ed Harry non erano soli. “Quante erano le probabilità che voi due vi incontraste in questo modo?”  
Quante probabilità c’erano infatti? Se lo chiese anche Louis. Che cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi tutto questo? Il destino non era stato abbastanza crudele nel portargli via Harry nel peggior modo possibile? La sua vita non era già abbastanza dura per il semplice fatto che aveva dovuto imparare a vivere senza di lui e ad andare avanti da solo?  
Per fargli un ulteriore dispetto, Harry non era nemmeno diventato uno stronzo odioso. Era bellissimo, lavorava sodo e trattava le persone con la stessa gentilezza di sempre.  
Louis lo guardò di nuovo, il cuore gli batteva ancora velocemente nel petto. Consegnò a Niall il piatto, seguendolo dentro l'appartamento, probabilmente raccontandogli di Liam.  
Tutto era cambiato, eppure Harry sembrava lo stesso di sempre. Sicuramente era diventato una persona completamente diversa ma era ancora sexy, affascinante e sfacciato. Un provocatore in pratica, come era anche anni fa.  
Tutto questo lo fece sentire dolorosamente male.  
Rimase fuori dall'appartamento, pensando se entrare o se voltarsi indietro e semplicemente correre via. Per certi versi gli sembrava di essere in un brutto sogno, e forse se si fosse sforzato abbastanza si sarebbe svegliato presto. Per altri versi, invece, tutto ciò sembrava una casualità o una sorta di segno divino.  
Louis non doveva farsi coinvolgere. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Questo era Harry, ed era stato avvertito di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se fosse rimasto nella sua vita. C’era il rischio che perdesse completamente la memoria, che non fosse in grado di elaborare la scoperta di Louis. Lui non era stato una semplice persona nella vita di quel ragazzo, era stato la persona più importante della sua vita. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto raccontare ad Harry di quegli anni che aveva dimenticato tanto quanto Louis.  
C’erano tantissimi ricordi che soltanto Louis poteva restituirgli.  
Eppure, Harry non li avrebbe mai avuti indietro.  
“Vieni?” Chiese Niall, apparendo di nuovo sulla porta di casa.  
“Si scusami, arrivo.” Louis lo seguì all’interno.  
L’unico modo per superare tutta questa situazione era fingere. Dopo un po' di tempo avrebbe finto di essere stanco, si sarebbe scusato e sarebbe andato via presto. Dopodiché, sarebbe stato attento a non incontrare mai più Harry. Ora che lo sapeva, poteva trovare dei modi per evitarlo.  
Ci era già riuscito in precedenza.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Quindi quello era Louis.  
Harry lo guardò mentre parlava con una ragazza che a quanto pare già conosceva. Harry non conosceva nessuno oltre a Niall. E Louis. ovviamente.  
Beh, in realtà non conosceva davvero Louis. Non era giusto da dire. Ma aveva visto che non si sentiva completamente a suo agio in quell’ambiente, ed Harry si sentiva esattamente come lui. Probabilmente il suo era l’unico volto tra tutti gli ospiti che non gli era del tutto estraneo. Aveva già visto quel ragazzo dopotutto, anche se solo in foto.  
Liam lo adorava. Era questo tutto ciò che sapeva di Louis. Ogni volta che Liam era andato a Londra per lavoro o in vacanza, gli aveva sempre raccontato di come avesse incontrato il suo amico e di quello che avevano fatto. Si erano conosciuti all'università, e a quanto pare l'aveva colpito all’istante. Harry non era sicuro di come si fossero incontrati visto che Liam studiava economia e Louis legge, ma aveva pensato che frequentassero gli stessi ambienti.  
Louis rise per qualcosa che aveva detto la ragazza e si portò la bottiglia che aveva in mano verso la bocca. Harry si chiese perché esattamente si sentisse attratto da quel gesto. Non ricordava di essere mai stato attratto da un gesto del genere con nessun altro uomo.  
Un’altra cosa che si chiedeva, era se avesse dovuto dire a Louis che quella non era la prima volta che si incontravano. Gli ci era voluto qualche secondo, ma aveva riconosciuto in Louis il tizio della scorsa settimana che era stato al ristorante dove lavorava per quel terribile appuntamento. Non lo aveva riconosciuto quella sera, forse a causa del vestito che indossava. Stasera invece, aveva un aspetto molto più simile alle foto che aveva visto di lui. Jeans scuri, un maglione con una stampa senza senso e delle vecchie Vans ai piedi.  
In qualche modo, la reazione che aveva avuto prima il ragazzo gli aveva suggerito che non avrebbe dovuto dirgli nulla. Aveva fatto un'espressione totalmente stupita quando gli aveva detto di conoscerlo, come un cervo colpito dai fari di una macchina. Comunque, non era importante alla fine.  
“Ehi, chi ha fatto questi spuntini?” Chiese la ragazza con cui stava parlando Louis, guardandosi intorno.  
Probabilmente c’erano dieci o dodici persone stipate in quel piccolo appartamento, e tutte le stavano prestando attenzione. Harry si fece subito piccolo piccolo, non sapendo se la ragazza volesse dire cose buone o cattive riguardo agli snack.  
“Li ha fatti Harry,” disse Niall, gettando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle. “È lo chef più bravo del quartiere.”  
“È una delle cose più buone che abbia mai mangiato, cosa sono?” Domandò curiosa la ragazza.  
Harry fece spallucce. “È abbastanza semplice in realtà. Pasta sfoglia ripiena di curry, prosciutto e crema di formaggio.”  
“Molto semplice hai ragione,” ripeté la ragazza, poi “Vuoi sposarmi?”  
“Dovresti probabilmente andare prima ad un appuntamento con lui,” commentò Niall.  
Louis rise in modo seccato. “Gli appuntamenti sono completamente sopravvalutati.”  
“Sapevo che lo avresti detto.” Niall trascinò Harry con sé mentre si univa a Louis e alla ragazza di cui non conosceva il nome. “Devo raccontarvi una cosa. Louis è stato al peggior appuntamento della sua vita la scorsa settimana.”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Louis, vedendolo arrossire. Niall aveva ragione dopotutto.  
“Davvero? Cosa è successo?” Chiese curiosa la ragazza. Aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi e un anellino al naso.  
“Devo ammettere che in parte è stata colpa mia.” Niall lo lasciò finalmente libero mentre spintonava Louis con una spalla. “L’ho fatto uscire io con quel ragazzo e lui si è rivelato un completo coglione. Sono andati in un ristorante molto elegante, sai quelli per gente ricca. Il tizio non lo ha lasciato nemmeno scegliere cosa ordinare, e quando arriva il cibo chiede di parlare con lo chef per lamentarsi. Un completo cretino.”  
Harry sapeva che doveva fare qualcosa. Louis lo avrebbe capito alla fine e la situazione sarebbe diventata ancora più imbarazzante.  
“Eri tu?” Chiese, con la voce di un’ottava più alta del solito, solo per essere sicuro di essere sentito.  
Niall, la ragazza e Louis lo fissarono.  
Poi, qualcosa nell'espressione di Louis cambiò improvvisamente e “Eri tu?” chiese incredulo.  
“Aspetta,” Niall li guardò entrambi, spaesato. “Vuoi dire che Harry era lo chef?”  
“A meno che storie come quella non accadano in molti ristoranti eleganti di Londra, direi che Louis era all'appuntamento con quel povero coglione la settimana scorsa nel ristorante in cui lavoro.” Harry fece spallucce, sperando che nessuno si accorgesse della verità.  
“Di cosa si è lamentato?” Chiese la ragazza.  
“La carne al Bourguignon di solito non è marinata con le mele, hanno cambiato la ricetta.” Louis lo disse come se fosse una cosa semplice che tutti avrebbero dovuto sapere.  
Harry lo guardò confuso “L’hai assaggiato?”  
Di nuovo, Louis lo guardò in modo strano, come se fosse stato colto in fallo per qualcosa. “Ehm si, lo avevo già mangiato prima. Da Pierre’s intendo.”  
“Comunque,” lo interruppe la ragazza. “Tu cosa hai fatto?”  
Louis fece spallucce prima di risponderle. “Mi sono alzato e me ne sono andato. Il giorno dopo gli ho mandato un messaggio dicendogli che non volevo più avere niente a che fare con lui. Tutti ci fissavano quella sera, è stato così imbarazzante.”  
“Anche per me.” Borbottò Harry. Lo sguardo di Louis si soffermò su di lui per un secondo, prima di distoglierlo velocemente per prendere un sorso dalla sua birra. Harry osservò il suo pomo d’Adamo mentre deglutiva.  
Quello non avrebbe dovuto farlo eccitare così tanto.  
“Prenderò un altro po’ di snack.” Disse, mentre la ragazza iniziava a raccontare uno dei suoi appuntamenti più imbarazzanti. “Niall, puoi aiutarmi?”  
In quel momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta, e Niall lancio un’occhiata verso Louis. “Puoi aiutare tu Harry? Devo salutare quei ragazzi.”  
Louis sembrava un po’ esitante, ma alla fine sorrise e annuì. “Va bene.”  
Lo seguì quindi mentre si incamminava verso il suo appartamento. “Penso di aver fatto troppo cibo anche questa volta,” disse Harry per mantenere viva la conversazione.  
Louis si guardò intorno quando entrò, come se volesse assorbirne ogni dettaglio. “Tendi sempre a farlo,” mormorò a bassa voce, con gli occhi fissi su qualcosa dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Harry si voltò verso di lui, inclinando la testa. “Come puoi saperlo scusa?”  
Sbattendo le palpebre, Louis lo guardò di nuovo e le sue guance si colorarono di rosso. “Intendo. In generale sai. Le persone tendono a fare sempre troppo cibo quando c’è una festa.”  
“Oh si, hai ragione.” Harry aprì il frigo, non riuscendo a capire perché Louis fosse così nervoso accanto a lui. “Non sono mai stato ad una festa dove non ci fosse cibo a sufficienza.” MIse due piatti sul tavolo poi ne prese altri due, quindi con il fianco chiuse il frigo e si girò di scatto.  
Si ritrovarono quasi petto contro petto, solo un respiro tra di loro. Louis alzò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi. Per un momento, tutto si fermò. Erano completamente immobili e ad Harry si bloccò il respiro in gola.  
Il momento finì quando Louis si sporse di lato per prendere il secondo piatto dal tavolo, quindi si voltò verso la porta e si diresse all'appartamento di Niall.  
Harry si chiese se anche lui avesse provato una sorta di tensione mente erano vicini, se avesse sentito le scintille che erano scoppiate tra loro in quel momento. Louis si era voltato indietro a guardarlo, i suoi pallidi occhi azzurri erano spalancati e le sue sopracciglia aggrottate. Era stato tutto lì per una frazione di secondo.  
O forse era stato tutto nella testa di Harry.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Non poteva farlo. Louis aveva perso il conto di quante volte aveva commesso errori nell’ultima ora. Non osava nemmeno prendere altro da bere oltre alla birra che aveva preso quando era arrivato. Se avesse perso il controllo stasera, era sicuro che avrebbe commesso altri errori, come sfogarsi con Harry o semplicemente allungare una mano per afferrarlo.  
Tutto quello che voleva fare da quando si era allontanato da quel maledetto frigo ed erano stati così maledettamente vicini, era tendere la mano verso di lui, avvicinarsi e toccare ogni parte del suo corpo, giusto per assicurarsi che Harry fosse tutto intero e che stesse bene e-  
_Fanculo_. Louis distolse gli occhi dal ragazzo, che si trovava seduto da solo all’altro lato della stanza, e rilasciò un profondo respiro.  
C’erano delle foto sul muro del suo appartamento, proprio nel piccolo salotto. Louis le aveva viste, e voleva sapere chi c’era in quella fotografie. Probabilmente avrebbe visto Gemma e Anne, Liam, forse Matt e Aiden. Persone che Harry aveva avuto da sempre nella sua vita.  
Non persone come lui, che lo avevano avuto soltanto per due miseri anni, per poi essere dimenticati.  
Dio, aveva davvero bisogno di bere adesso. Qualcosa di forte, qualcosa che gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare tutto quanto solo per una volta. Eppure, Louis era rimasto alla festa. Ci aveva provato anche se sapeva che non sarebbe cambiato niente.  
Cercò di concentrarsi sulla conversazione che stava avvenendo intorno a lui, ma aveva completamente perso il filo del discorso. Il suo sguardo invece si posò di nuovo su Harry. Era ancora da solo, seduto su una sedia con una bottiglia di birra in mano e gli occhi che fissavano il pavimento.  
Non era come il vecchio Harry che voleva stare sempre al centro dell’attenzione. Ogni volta che entrava in una stanza, la gente rimaneva affascinata da lui. Quando parlava, tutti pendevano dalle sue labbra. Louis non poteva nemmeno immaginare che fosse cambiato così tanto. Harry era una persona carismatica, magnetica, raggiante, sia nel modo in cui si muoveva sia nel modo in cui parlava.  
Sospirando, si alzò e si avvicinò a lui.  
“Vuoi un’altra birra?” Chiese, indicando la sua bottiglia vuota.  
Harry sembrò rifletterci su. “Non mi va, grazie.”  
All’improvviso, Louis sentì un’inspiegabile tensione. Questo non era il suo Harry, quello che voleva la sua compagnia in ogni momento della giornata. Questo Harry non lo conosceva e probabilmente voleva solo essere lasciato in pace. Era una sensazione piuttosto difficile da accettare, e venne colpito duramente dalla realtà delle cose ancora una volta.  
“Scusa,” borbottò quindi Louis. Doveva solo andarsene. Aveva prolungato la sua permanenza troppo a lungo.  
“Hai appena chiesto scusa per essere stato gentile?” Domandò Harry, sorridendo. Si alzò dalla sedia ed improvvisamente si ritrovarono di nuovo molto vicini. Louis avvertì subito l’odore di un qualche tipo di sapone, o forse era acqua di colonia. Non ne era sicuro. E sentiva il bisogno di saperlo. “Vorrei uscire per qualche minuto però, per prendere un po’ d’aria.”  
Louis annuì stupidamente. Non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro che a Harry vicino a lui e di come si fosse chinato un po’ per parlare, così che lui potesse capirlo.“Va bene,” rispose a bassa voce.  
“Vuoi unirti a me?” Domandò il riccio. Le sue labbra erano di una deliziosa sfumatura di rosa.  
“Va bene,” disse di nuovo, sentendosi ancora più stupido. Dio, doveva darsi una calmata.  
Harry sorrise e la fossetta comparve sulla sua guancia. Apparentemente, non sembrava importargli del fatto che Louis si comportasse da stupido. Anzi, sembrava piacergli un po’. Passò accanto a lui per arrivare alla porta e la tenne aperta per farlo uscire per primo. In silenzio quindi, scesero le scale e Louis lasciò vagare gli occhi sulla schiena del ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
La linea del suo collo era qualcosa che non aveva mai ammirato e apprezzato abbastanza quando stavano insieme. Era sempre stato così innamorato dei lunghi capelli di Harry da non aver mai notato il suo collo delicato. Avrebbe dovuto prestargli più attenzione.  
“Grazie per tenermi compagnia,” disse il giovane quando uscirono nell’aria frizzante di dicembre.  
“Non ti piacciono le feste come queste?” Domandò curioso.  
Harry fece spallucce e tirò le maniche del maglione sulle mani per scaldarle. Louis voleva prenderle tra le sue e baciarle finché non si fossero scaldate. “Di solito si, ma questa è la prima festa a cui vado da quando mi sono trasferito, sono solo un po’ nervoso.”  
Louis sorrise, facendo finta di non sapere niente mentre iniziarono a camminare. “Non sei a Londra da molto tempo, quindi?”  
“No, sono qui da circa un mese,” rispose, guardando per terra. “Ho iniziato a lavorare da Pierre’s all’inizio di dicembre.”  
Il destino non aveva perso tempo per farli incontrare di nuovo, pensò Louis. “Sarai libero per Natale?” Domandò invece, per mantenere viva la conversazione.  
Dopo aver scosso la testa, Harry gli lanciò una breve occhiata. “Non penso.”  
“Non avrai nostalgia di casa?” Chiese, prima che potesse ripensarci.  
“Probabilmente si, ma fa parte dell’esperienza,” ribatté, facendo di nuovo spallucce.  
Louis era confuso. Non era sicuro di cosa volesse intendere Harry con quella frase.  
Sembrava un po’ nervoso mentre stringeva le labbra pensieroso, poi gli chiese. “Qualche volta Liam ti ha parlato di me?”  
Louis distolse lo sguardo e osservò le sue scarpe. Era scesa la nebbia dopo la pioggia che era caduta poche ore prima. Sapeva che era colpa dell’amnesia se non ricordava nulla, ma Louis non pensava che Harry ne avrebbe parlato con così tanta leggerezza. Era un estraneo per lui dopotutto.  
“Un po’ si,” mentì. Harry era tutto ciò di cui avevano parlato da quando si erano conosciuti cinque anni fa. “So che siete amici fin dall’infanzia, poi conosco alcune tue scappatelle di quando eri giovane, roba del genere.”  
Harry gliele aveva raccontate decine e decine di volte. Erano bei ricordi che aveva voluto raccontargli per far si che ne facesse parte anche lui. Non si stancava mai di ascoltare Harry ricordare i vecchi tempi. Aveva voluto conoscere ogni suo più piccolo dettaglio, ogni cosa che lo aveva reso così _l_ _ui_. Tutto ciò che lo aveva fatto diventare suo.  
“Oh okay,” Harry tacque di nuovo. “Beh, mettiamola così. Ho vissuto in un ambiente protetto per un bel po’ di tempo, ecco perché ho voluto lasciare tutto e rischiare. Volevo vivere la mia vita da solo per un po’.”  
Louis non osò guardarlo. Non era ironico che il tentativo di Harry di fuggire dal suo passato lo avesse portato direttamente da lui, l’unica cosa del suo passato che non ricordava?  
“Sembra una bella cosa, non è così?” Disse infine, non sapendo che altro rispondere.  
“Era giunto il momento di farlo, così sono finito qui.” Il riccio sospirò. “Posso dirti una cosa?”  
Louis deglutì a fatica. “Certo, dimmi.”  
“Non dirlo a Liam okay?” Harry sorrise, lanciandogli un’occhiata. “E’ stato davvero bello vedere un volto familiare oggi.”  
Sentì quelle parole andargli dritte al cuore.  
“So che non ci conosciamo davvero, ma la tua faccia è la prima che non mi è completamente nuova dopo un mese.” Sembrava un po’ in imbarazzo quando scrollò le spalle. “E’ confortante, in un certo senso.”  
Louis sapeva, _sapeva_ che Harry non intendesse quello che pensava lui. Tuttavia, non poté fare a meno di sentire una strana sensazione al petto, come se un macigno si fosse aggiunto sopra al suo cuore, rendendolo ancora più pesante di quanto non fosse già. Si costrinse a fargli un sorriso.  
“Sono contento di averti fatto stare meglio.”  
Harry sorrise e i suoi occhi verdi scintillarono. “E tu Louis? Avrai tempo libero per le vacanze?”  
_Rimani calmo_ , ricordò a se stesso. Doveva andarsene a casa un’ora fa e risparmiarsi questa tortura. “Si, andrò a casa dalla mia famiglia.”  
“Dov’è casa tua? Voglio dire, so che hai studiato a Manchester, ma non so da dove vieni realmente.”  
“Doncaster.” Louis pensò alla sua casa e alla sua famiglia e a quando aveva portato lì Harry per la prima volta.  
“Non ci sono mai stato, credo.” Rispose l’altro aggrottando la fronte dubbioso.  
Louis avrebbe preso in giro qualsiasi altra persona dopo una risposta simile. _Come credi_ _? Non ne sei sicuro?_ Con Harry, invece, la sua gola si era solo stretta un po’ e non era in grado di dare una risposta obiettiva. Ovvio che Harry non riuscisse a ricordare. Louis lo sapeva, ma per lui era comunque una pugnalata al cuore.  
Quando Harry si fermò, smise di camminare anche lui. Si trovavano di nuovo di fronte all’edificio. “Forse dovremmo salire.”  
Guardò Harry estrarre la chiave dalla tasca per aprire la porta e “Penso che tornerò a casa,” disse a bassa voce.  
“Oh,” il riccio si voltò verso di lui sulla soglia. “Di già?”  
“Ho una riunione domattina e il mio appartamento è dall’altra parte della città.” Non era nemmeno una bugia la sua. Quando non aveva avuto delle riunioni di mattina?  
“Posso accompagnarti alla metro,” propose Harry.  
“No figurati, non disturbarti. Fa freddo e dovresti tornare dentro,” con un gesto della mano gli indicò di tornare dentro casa.  
“Sei sicuro?” Harry si accigliò. Sapeva che gli veniva una rughetta in mezzo alla fronte in questi casi, appariva sempre quando era dubbioso e insicuro di qualcosa.  
“Certo,” lo salutò con la mano e si voltò per andarsene. “Dì a Niall di portarmi il cappotto la prossima volta che verrà a trovarmi.”  
“Lo farò.” Harry esitò prima di entrare. “Ehi, Louis.”  
Louis lo guardò da sopra la spalla e lo vide ancora sul ciglio della porta. Si chiese se questa sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui lo avrebbe visto. Se così fosse, doveva stampare l’immagine saldamente nella sua memoria. I ricci selvaggi, il maglione morbido, le labbra pallide e il sorriso dolce.  
“E’ stato bello conoscerti,” disse Harry prima di entrare e chiudere la porta.  
Louis rimase immobile per un istante, fissando la porta chiusa. Non era la prima volta che gli sentiva dire una frase del genere.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

“Ci credi che stanno occupando tutto il tavolo e sono soltanto in due?”  
Louis seguì lo sguardo di Luke verso il tavolo di cui stava parlando. C’erano due tizi seduti che chiacchieravano, i loro bicchieri quasi vuoti. Erano così da almeno venti minuti buoni.  
“Quel tavolo è abbastanza grande da contenere almeno altre sei persone.” Louis bevve un sorso della sua birra.  
“Si vede che non stanno aspettando altre persone, che maleducati.” Sbuffò Luke.  
“Perché non gli chiediamo semplicemente se possiamo unirci al loro tavolo?” Suggerì Chris. Era appoggiato al bancone del bar e il suo piede batteva a ritmo di musica.  
Quella era un’opzione, pensò Louis tra sé e sé. Gli piaceva avere il suo tavolo e stare al bancone tutta la serata non sembrava molto attraente come cosa.  
“Vai a chiedere,” disse Luke, spingendolo verso il tavolo occupato.  
I vantaggi dell’essere un nuovo arrivato. Louis sospirò e si avvicinò lentamente.  
Era il suo primo semestre alla scuola di legge, Luke e Chris erano invece al terzo anno e lo avevano aiutato molto ad ambientarsi. Gli avevano inoltre fatto sapere che era il primo junior a cui davano una possibilità. A Louis tuttavia non dispiaceva, anzi era tutto molto divertente.  
“Ehm ragazzi,” disse avvicinandosi ai due ragazzi al tavolo. “Posso disturbarvi un secondo?”  
Entrambi si girarono verso di lui e l’attenzione di Louis si bloccò sul più giovane. Aveva circa la sua età, un viso carino e riccioli scuri intorno alle orecchie. Sulla sua guancia apparve una fossetta quando gli sorrise.  
“Si?”  
La sua voce era molto profonda. Si leccò le labbra, cercando di ignorare l’improvvisa attrazione che aveva sentito verso quel ragazzo.  
“State occupando un tavolo molto grande. Io ed i miei amici,” disse, facendo un cenno verso Luke e Chris al bar, “ci chiedevamo se potessimo unirci a voi, se non vi dispiace.”  
“Non è un problema amico, c’è spazio per tutti qui.” Disse l’altro ragazzo. Sembrava un po’ più vecchio, avevi i capelli corti e scuri e due mani enormi che Louis notò quando afferrò la sua birra.  
“Non mi dispiace affatto,” disse il ragazzo riccio, facendogli cenno di sedersi sulla sedia accanto a lui.  
Louis fece cenno ai suoi amici di avvicinarsi e di sedersi al tavolo.  
“Molto meglio adesso, ben fatto Louis.” Disse Luke sorridendo mentre si sedeva. Sollevò quindi il bicchiere verso gli altri due ragazzi presenti. “Alla salute”  
“Vado a prendere altro alcool,” disse il ragazzo più vecchio, e si alzò per dirigersi al bar.  
“Quindi, stavo dicendo,” Chris riprese la loro precedente conversazione. “Higgins mi ucciderà se non consegnerò quel documento entro venerdì.”  
“Devi chiamare il lavoro e dirglielo. L’università dovrebbe essere la tua priorità.” Il tono di Luke chiarì che non c’era altro da discutere.  
“Ma ho già…”  
Louis perse il filo di quello che stavano dicendo quando il ragazzo accanto a lui si schiarì la gola. Si voltò per guardarlo e scoprì che l’altro lo stava già fissando curioso.  
“Tutto bene?” Domandò incerto.  
“La mia gola è un po’ secca,” rispose, accarezzandosi il collo.  
Louis sorrise. “Un po’ di alcol potrebbe aiutarti.”  
“Il mio bicchiere è vuoto,” il ragazzo indicò la sua birra ormai finita ed un broncio grazioso apparve sulle sue labbra.  
“Meno male che il tuo… amico è andato a prenderne dell'altra allora,” rispose, bevendo un sorso dalla sua birra.  
“Il suo nome è Nick.” Specificò il ragazzo.  
Louis borbottò, spostando il bicchiere tra le mani. “Ma è un tuo amico.”  
I loro occhi si incontrarono e Louis notò subito che il ragazzo aveva gli occhi molto chiari. Voleva avvicinarsi per vedere meglio di quale colore fossero, ma il ragazzo di fronte a lui sorrise timidamente.  
“Solo un amico si.” Disse, poi indicò il suo bicchiere. “Cosa stai bevendo?”  
“Birra.”  
“Dammene un po.’”  
Louis inclinò la testa e lo guardò confuso “Perché dovrei dartela?”  
“Perché ho sete e Nick sta flirtando con un tizio al bar e non tornerà a breve,” il riccio sorrise, tirando fuori di nuovo la fossetta. Parlava così lentamente. “Inoltre, perché sono carino,” aggiunse infine.  
“Potrei essere disposto a condividere la mia birra con te, ma ad una condizione.” Louis si sporse più vicino al ragazzo.  
Il riccio sembrava interessato e si avvicinò a sua volta. “Quale?”  
“Il tuo nome.” Disse Louis. “Voglio sapere con chi sto condividendo il mio drink.”  
“Che ne dici di provare ad indovinare?” Replicò il ragazzo, sogghignando.  
Louis bevve un altro sorso di birra. “Sarà finita prima che io indovini.”  
“Perfetto, potrai comprarmi da bere al prossimo giro.”  
Louis rise lanciando un’occhiata a Chris e Luke che stavano ancora discutendo profondamente. A volte litigavano come una vecchia coppia sposata. “Va bene, facciamo così. Mi pagherai il prossimo giro se indovinerò il tuo nome, in caso contrario lo farò io.”  
Il ragazzo imbronciò le labbra. Belle labbra, dovette ammettere Louis. “Prima di tutto devo bere dal tuo bicchiere.”  
Louis lo spinse gentilmente verso di lui. “E’ tutta tua.”  
Il riccio sogghignò. “Oh, grazie,” disse, prima di bere un sorso di birra. Si leccò il labbro inferiore e “Okay, prova ad indovinare Louis.”  
Per un momento rimase confuso, poi si ricordò che il suo amico aveva detto il suo nome poco prima. Si scambiarono entrambi uno sguardo veloce, i loro occhi rimasero incollati per qualche secondo e comunicarono senza parlare. Era una buona scusa per osservare il ragazzo più da vicino. Louis si sporse verso di lui ancora di più e _verdi._ I suoi occhi erano verdi. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul viso del ragazzo, poi sul suo corpo. Indossava una vecchia t-shirt dei Rolling Stones e jeans scuri oltre a dei calzini rossi, o forse erano rosa. Louis non riusciva a capirlo a causa della luce soffusa del pub.  
Guardò di nuovo il ragazzo negli occhi e disse il primo nome che gli venne in mente. “Harry.”  
Sorridendo, il riccio bevve un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere. “Quanti tentativi hai? Tre?”  
“Certo,” rispose, mentre stringeva le labbra pensieroso e studiava la faccia del ragazzo. “Ti chiami Ed.”  
Il riccio scosse la testa e bevve un altro po’ della sua birra. “Ti sembro rosso?”  
“Stai zitto.” Louis prese il bicchiere per bere ciò che era rimasto. “Ti chiami Voldermort.”  
Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere. Si coprì la bocca con una mano e i suoi occhi brillavano di gioia e divertimento quando lo guardò di nuovo. “Sembra che dovrai pagarmi da bere.”  
“Sembra di si.” Voleva alzarsi, ma l’amico del riccio tornò improvvisamente al tavolo.  
“Non abbiamo tempo per un altro drink Harry, dobbiamo sbrigarci se vogliamo prendere l’ultimo autobus.” Disse il castano, afferrando la giacca dalla sedia accanto a Luke.   
“Ti chiami _Harry_?!” Chiese Louis incredulo nello stesso momento in cui il riccio chiese “E’ già così tardi?”  
Saltò su dalla sua sedia mentre controllava l’orologio e si metteva la giacca.  
“Ehi,” Louis non poteva seguirlo, ma non voleva lasciar andare via il ragazzo in questo modo. Aveva bisogno di sapere qualcosa in più su di lui, vederlo di nuovo. “Mi devi un drink, traditore.”  
Harry sorrise, controllando se il suo amico lo stesse aspettando con una rapida occhiata alle sue spalle. “Ci vediamo qui domani, alle sette? Ti offrirò da bere.”  
“Sarà meglio per te.” Lo guardò correre via verso la porta e scosse la testa tra sé e sé con un sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra.  
Quando si voltò di nuovo verso il tavolo, Luke e Chris stavano sogghignando entrambi. Era pienamente consapevole di ciò che sarebbe accaduto adesso, ma ne era valsa la pena comunque.  
“Ehi Louis!” Si voltò di nuovo verso la porta del pub per vedere Harry fermo sulla soglia con i capelli arruffati e le guance rosse. “E’ stato bello conoscerti.”  
Louis sorrise di rimando, facendogli l’occhiolino. “Anche per me Harry, ci vediamo domani.”  
Il sorriso di Harry era ampio e spontaneo. La porta si richiuse alle sue spalle quando si precipitò di nuovo all’esterno.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis guardò verso la finestra che sapeva essere quella dell’appartamento di Harry. Non c’era nessuna luce e nessun movimento dall’altra parte. Nell’appartamento di Niall invece, dall’altra lato, proveniva molta confusione. Louis immaginava l’interno dell’appartamento, le persone che si mescolavano nella piccola stanza e qualcuno che catturava lo sguardo di Harry e iniziava a parlare con lui.  
Qualcuno che era rimasto affascinato da quel ragazzo come lo era stato Louis la prima volta che si erano incontrati.  
Sembrava passata una vita da allora, ma era come se lui fosse bloccato in qualche strano aldilà dove ogni evento della sua vita era determinato da un solo fattore. Prima e dopo Harry.  
Sospirando, si voltò per raggiungere la stazione della metro. Riprese a scendere una leggera pioggerella e Louis sollevò le spalle, curvandosi un po’ per proteggersi. La stazione non era affollata, c’erano poche persone che aspettavano sui binari insieme a lui. Erano tutte scappate dalla pioggia che cadeva all’esterno.  
C’era una coppia di ragazzi che stavano molto vicini, persi in loro stessi. Si guardavano negli occhi e si sorridevano teneramente mentre si sussurravano parole dolci l’un l’altro. Li osservò per un po’, geloso di ciò che avevano senza nemmeno sapere cosa avessero in realtà.  
Non poteva rivedere Harry.  
Non doveva nemmeno prendere in considerazione l’idea. Aveva preso la decisione di rimanere fuori dalla vita del ragazzo cinque anni fa e doveva attenersi a questa decisione. Harry aveva molto a cui pensare senza doversi preoccupare di ricordare Louis, senza avere intorno un’altra persona che gli chiedesse di ricordare ciò che in realtà non poteva fare.  
Louis avrebbe fatto tesoro di questo incontro, però. Per l’ultima volta, aveva avuto la possibilità di rivedere Harry con i suoi occhi e aveva avuto modo di vedere come fosse andato avanti con la sua vita senza di lui. Era una buona motivazione da cui partire.  
Louis non doveva più chiedersi se Harry stesse davvero bene come gli aveva raccontato Liam, o se davvero non l’avrebbe riconosciuto se l’avesse incontrato ancora una volta. Il dubbio gli era sempre rimasto. Il dubbio che avesse preso la decisione sbagliata e che, forse, passare del tempo con lui avrebbe aiutato Harry a ricordare.  
Ovviamente non era questo il caso. Harry l’aveva riconosciuto solo come un amico qualunque di Liam.  
Doveva affrontare la realtà. Doveva andare avanti e dimenticare quello che era successo cinque anni fa, doveva fare come Harry e dimenticare tutto quanto.  
Avrebbe trovato un modo per riuscirci ne era sicuro. Avrebbe trovato un modo per dimenticarsi di Harry una volta per tutte.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

“Come hai passato i tuoi giorni liberi?”  
Harry sollevò la testa quando Zayn entrò in cucina. Avevano ancora un’ora prima dell’apertura del ristorante, ma il personale era già impegnato a preparare tutto per la serata. I camerieri iniziavano un po’ più tardi, perché apparecchiare i tavoli non era così difficile come preparare carne, zuppe o altro.  
“A rilassarmi,” rispose Harry, mentre aggiungeva del vino rosso in una padella. “Ho guardato tutto Jane the Virgin.”  
Zayn si appoggiò al bancone e incrociò le braccia. “Immagino. Ti è piaciuto?”  
“Team Michael per sempre.” Gli sorrise, prima di iniziare a tagliare una carota.  
“Anche io voglio abbuffarmi di serie tv di merda nei miei giorni liberi,” piagnucolò l’amico.  
Harry lo guardò dubbioso. “Perché non lo fai allora?”  
“Devo guadagnare qualche soldo in più, lo sai,” senza dargli troppa attenzione, Zayn gettò le carote tagliate nella padella. “Quindi lavoro.”  
“Cosa fai come secondo lavoro? Non sapevo che ne avessi uno oltre questo.” Chiese mentre teneva d’occhio le mani del moro.  
“Bhe… lo sai,” mescolò lentamente il contenuto della padella.  
Harry si girò verso di lui mettendo giù il coltello “No, non lo so.”  
“A volte lavoro come modello.” Pronunciò velocemente.  
“Lo sapevo! Sapevo che avresti fatto soldi con quella faccia,” disse Harry puntando il dito contro di lui.  
Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non giudicarmi.”  
“Perché dovrei farlo? Saresti stupido a non approfittarne,” riprese a tagliare le verdure.  
Invece di continuare il discorso, il moro si mise semplicemente a guardarlo mentre preparava il sugo.  
“Sono andato ad una festa venerdì,” disse infine Harry. Non era sicuro del perché l’avesse menzionata, ma in qualche modo sentiva come se Zayn fosse la persona giusta con cui parlarne.  
L’amico sembrava sorpreso. “Come sei finito ad una festa?”  
“Ho un nuovo vicino,” iniziò quindi Harry. Parlava tenendo le mani impegnate, lo aiutava a far finta di essere disinvolto mentre raccontava, “Ha fatto una festa per inaugurare l’appartamento.”  
“Bello, quindi andate d’accordo?”  
“E’ un bravo ragazzo, fa il musicista.” Non era sicuro del perché stesse parlando di Niall quando in realtà voleva parlare di altro. Si era attaccato a quello per iniziare il discorso.  
“E’ facile andarci d’accordo, è un tipo simpatico. Dovresti incontrarlo.”  
Zayn rimase zitto per un momento. “E’ successo qualcosa di interessante alla festa?”  
Ecco che c’era arrivato. Era successo qualcosa di interessante? Harry non ne era ancora sicuro. Non aveva ancora deciso cosa pensare di quella notte.  
“In qualche modo si,” si sedette.  
“ _Qualcuno_ di interessante?” specificò Zayn.  
Qualcuno… Harry iniziò a tagliare le verdure pensando a cosa dire. Non aveva ancora osato ammetterlo a sé stesso, quindi non era sicuro di riuscire ad ammetterlo ad alta voce di fronte all’amico. Louis lo aveva decisamente impressionato. C’era qualcosa in lui che non riusciva a dimenticare, e aveva pensato ininterrottamente a quel ragazzo da venerdì.  
“Una cosa del genere, è complicato.” Rispose infine.  
“Cioè? Ora mi hai incuriosito.” Domandò il moro.  
“Ti ricordi l’appuntamento disastroso della settimana scorsa?” Domandò, introducendo l’argomento lentamente.  
“Non è facile da dimenticare.”  
“Ecco, il ragazzo che era con il coglione all’appuntamento. Era lì alla festa.”  
Zayn sollevò un sopracciglio in modo sorpreso. “Non sembra il suo ambiente quello. Voglio dire, se viene a degli appuntamenti qui…” fece un cenno con la mano per arrivare al punto.  
“Lo so, ma è amico di Niall, il mio vicino.” Aggiunse Harry per chiarire le cose.  
“Ti ha riconosciuto?”  
Harry mise da parte il coltello e guardò Zayn in volto. “Non è proprio un estraneo per me, non ci siamo mai incontrati prima ma abbiamo un amico in comune quindi in pratica ci conosciamo grazie alle foto e ai social media.”  
“Capisco, ti è familiare quindi.” Zayn picchiettò con le dita sul piano di lavoro.  
“Certamente c’è qualcosa di familiare in lui.” Harry voleva esprimersi un po’ più chiaramente, ma non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste.  
“E non sai se è l’unico motivo per cui ti sei sentito attratto da lui.” Continuò il discorso, rubando una fetta di pomodoro dal piatto di Harry.  
“Proprio così.” Disse, rilasciando un sospiro frustrato.  
“C’è solo una cosa che puoi fare,” Zayn prese un’altra fetta e Harry glielo lasciò fare. Poteva prendersi tutto il pomodoro se continuava a condividere la sua saggezza e i suoi consigli con lui. “Devi vederlo di nuovo.”  
Sospirò di nuovo. Ci era arrivato anche da solo a questa conclusione. “Sai bene che non ho alcuna esperienza in questo campo. Come faccio?” Si strinse nervosamente il labbro inferiore tra le dita.  
Zayn si asciugò le mani su uno dei tovaglioli e rispose “Hai detto che il tuo vicino è suo amico.”  
“Non posso andare da Niall e chiedergli di organizzarmi un appuntamento con lui.” Harry inorridì solo al pensiero.  
“Certo che no, ma sono sicuro che tornerà a far visita al tuo vicino. Hai detto che è un musicista? Vai ad uno dei suoi concerti. E’ molto probabile che i suoi amici andranno con lui.” Zayn sorrise leggermente.  
Quella… non era una cattiva idea, pensò mentre lasciava andare il labbro. “Potrei provarci.”  
“Avere amici in comune aiuta. Voglio dire, è più probabile che voi abbiate qualcosa in comune. Ancora più importante se…” si bloccò all’istante pensieroso.  
Harry inclinò la testa, aspettando che l’amico continuasse il discorso.  
Zayn fece spallucce. “E’ un bel ragazzo? O stai solo cercando un amico?”  
“Non farei tutto questo se cercassi un amico,” incrociò le braccia al petto. “C’è qualcosa in lui che mi fa venire voglia di rivederlo.”  
“Oh, amore a prima vista.” Sorrise il moro, e canticchiò le parole con una voce ridicola.  
“Avrei dovuto stare zitto.” Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò al lavoro.  
Zayn gli diede una gomitata alla spalla, poi tornò verso la porta che dava sulla sala da pranzo “Essere infatuati di qualcuno fin da subito è sempre un buon segno, Haz.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo per osservarlo. “E’ quello che penso anche io.”  
Zayn sorrise e se ne andò per svolgere il suo lavoro. Il riccio guardò la porta ancora per un attimo stringendo le labbra pensieroso. L’atmosfera frenetica intorno a lui non era diminuita, ma era riuscito ad estraniarsi completamente durante la conversazione con Zayn.  
Sperava davvero di non essersi sbagliato a riguardo. C’era stato qualcosa tra lui e Louis; qualcosa era scattato. C’era una certa familiarità tra loro ed era una cosa troppo rara per lasciar perdere e fingere che non abbia alcun significato.  
Harry sapeva di volerlo rivedere ed era quasi sicuro di non essere il solo a volerlo.  
Anche Louis doveva aver sentito le stesse cose. Erano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda quando erano usciti a passeggiare, aveva avuto tanti piccoli segnali.  
Louis aveva chiuso a pugno le mani come per trattenersi quando Harry aveva provato a scaldare le sue, di mani, con le maniche del maglione. Oppure ad esempio lo aveva sempre guardato per un secondo di troppo, come se non fosse stato in grado di distogliere lo sguardo da lui.  
Aveva lasciato la sua giacca da Niall, realizzò Harry sbattendo le palpebre e alzando lo sguardo da quello che stava facendo, senza guardare niente in particolare. Louis aveva lasciato la giacca e aveva chiesto a lui di assicurarsi che la riavesse indietro.  
Era stato una sorta di codice? Era stato un modo per dargli un buon motivo per incontrarsi di nuovo?  
Mordendosi il labbro per trattenere un sorriso, tornò alle sue patate. Forse Louis lo aveva fatto apposta. Forse Niall lo avrebbe chiamato quando avrebbe dovuto riportare il cappotto all’amico, forse sarebbero andati in un pub insieme e lo avrebbe incontrato lì.  
In qualsiasi modo sarebbe andata, Harry si elettrizzò solo al pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.  
Avrebbe rivisto di nuovo Louis.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eccoci qui alla fine di questo primo capitolo. Cosa ne pensate della storia fino ad ora? Fateci sapere le vostre impessioni lasciandoci una recensione o usando l'hashtag #FALAICR. Ci farebbe piacere, soprattutto per sapere com'è la traduzione.  
Un bacio, Sil&Chia.  
 


	3. Capitolo due - parte prima

  
  
  
 

**For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December)**  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo due - parte prima.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Seriamente,” disse Zayn mentre entravano nel pub, “perché mi hai trascinato qui?”  
“Perché so che ti piace la buona musica.” Harry si guardò intorno, cercando tra la folla un volto familiare. “Avrei portato Babs, ma era impegnata.”  
“E non potevi venire qui da solo perché...?”  
Harry si girò verso il suo amico, accigliandosi. “Ho bisogno di un sostegno morale. Di una spalla.”  
Zayn sollevò un sopracciglio. “Ti aspetti davvero che io convinca qualcuno a credere che _tu sia_ un buon partito?”  
“Solo... comportati come se ti piacessi.” Disse Harry mentre prendeva posto ad un tavolo. “Sarebbe molto utile.”  
Non rispondendo, Zayn andò al bar per prendere loro da bere. Il riccio decise di dare ancora un'occhiata in giro, esaminando per bene i volti della gente presente al pub. Vide un piccolo palco proprio al centro della sala, con l'attrezzatura necessaria per suonare, un cameriere stava girando per i tavoli con un vassoio pieno di bicchieri vuoti, ma Niall non si vedeva da nessuna parte.  
Così come Louis.  
Zayn poggiò una pinta proprio di fronte a lui ed Harry fece un cenno col capo per ringraziarlo, continuando a guardarsi attorno.  
“Non è ancora arrivato?” Chiese il moro.  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Probabilmente è in qualche stanza dietro le quinte, a riscaldarsi.”  
“Non intendevo Niall.”  
“Tutta questa cosa è stata una tua idea, solo per ricordartelo.” Disse il giovane, mentre teneva gli occhi fissi sulla porta d'ingresso.  
“La mia idea era che tu venissi qui, _da solo_.” Zayn diede un calcio allo stinco di Harry da sotto al tavolo. “Non mi stai nemmeno guardando.”  
“Che c'è? Questo non è un appuntamento,” replicò il riccio.  
Zayn sbuffò. “Se lo fosse, di sicuro non pagherei per il tuo drink.”  
“Scusami Zee, ma se questo fosse un appuntamento-”  
“Harry!”  
Voltando la testa, il giovane vide Niall avvicinarsi a loro, con Louis proprio dietro di lui.  
“Sono così felice che tu sia riuscito a venire.” Disse Niall, sporgendosi per abbracciarlo. Poi guardò Zayn, allungando una mano verso di lui. “E hai anche portato un amico. Ciao, io sono Niall.”  
“Zayn,” rispose il moro, stringendo la mano del ragazzo. “Piacere di conoscerti.”  
Louis seguì gli stessi gesti dell'amico, e tese anche lui la mano verso Zayn. “Louis.” Disse, con voce ferma.  
 _Sembra agitato,_ si ritrovò a pensare Harry, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui mentre i tre ragazzi chiacchieravano. Improvvisamente, lo colpì la consapevolezza che, forse, portare Zayn era stato probabilmente un errore, dal momento che ogni singola persona su questo pianeta sembra non riuscire a resistere al suo fascino da ragazzo misterioso, e tutti finiscono con l'innamorarsi della sua bella faccia; anche se solo per un po'.  
“Ma questo è grandioso!” Disse Niall. “Così ora Louis ha una buona compagnia. Io devo salire sul palco. Divertitevi, okay?”  
Harry guardò Niall andarsene prima di riportare il suo sguardo su Louis. Era in piedi accanto al tavolo, si mordeva il labbro inferiore e aveva gli occhi puntati verso la porta, come se volesse scappare. Non poteva dirlo con certezza, però.  
“Dai, Louis,” disse, spostandosi per fargli un po' di posto accanto a lui. “Siediti.”  
“Vado-” il ragazzo indicò il bar. “Vado prima a prendere qualcosa da bere.”  
Louis si allontanò pian piano ed Harry lo seguì con lo sguardo, guardando il modo in cui muoveva i fianchi. Certo che aveva proprio un bel posteriore. Indossava pantaloni della tuta abbastanza larghi, ma nemmeno questi riuscivano a nascondere la forma perfetta del suo sedere. La maglietta si appoggiava morbida sui suoi fianchi, mettendo in mostra la sua vita sottile. Harry non aveva prestato attenzione a tutti questi piccoli dettagli l'ultima volta che si erano incontrati, ma doveva ammettere che questo non faceva altro che rendere Louis ancora più attraente ai suoi occhi.  
“Ha davvero un pessimo gusto in fatto di moda,” commentò Zayn.  
Harry si voltò verso di lui, sbattendo le palpebre. “Cosa?”  
“Non sono un grande fan di quello stile.” Il moro scrollò le spalle. “Sta molto meglio quando indossa completi eleganti.”  
“Tutti stanno meglio quando indossano completi eleganti.” Harry lanciò un'altra occhiata a Louis, trovandolo in piedi davanti al bar, in attesa del suo drink. “Per me è sexy in entrambi i modi.”  
Zayn rise seccamente. “Chissà perché non avevo dubbi.”  
Quando Louis tornò da loro, aveva già ingurgitato metà della bevanda che aveva appena ordinato. Prese posto accanto ad Harry, posando il bicchiere sul tavolo. “Sei stato davvero gentile a venire qui per sostenere Niall.”  
“Per così poco,” rispose il riccio. “Tanto avevo comunque la serata libera.”  
Zayn gli lanciò uno sguardo strano, ovviamente sopprimendo un commento sarcastico. Infatti, Harry aveva praticamente implorato Magnus di cambiare i loro turni, in modo da essere libero per poter venire qui. Non era nemmeno sicuro del fatto che Louis si sarebbe presentato o meno, ma in un certo senso ci sperava.  
E apparentemente, quello era stato abbastanza, perché Louis era qui adesso ed Harry avrebbe avuto la possibilità di scoprire da cosa fosse dettata questa sorta di calamita, questa sorta di _spinta_ che lo attraeva verso il ragazzo dagli occhi blu.  
Poteva scoprire se magari sarebbe potuto nascere qualcosa di più tra di loro.  
“Presumo che sia stato Harry a convincerti a venire qui?” Chiese Louis a Zayn. Non aveva nemmeno guardato Harry mentre parlava.  
“Si,” rispose il moro. “Mi ha detto che ha davvero talento.”  
“Vero.” Louis sorrise. “Non rimarrai deluso.”  
Zayn annuì piano. “Anche tu fai musica?”  
Ridendo, Louis si appoggiò contro lo schienale della panca, ed Harry ne approfittò per guardare il suo profilo e le rughette attorno agli occhi. “No, decisamente no. Canto solo sotto la doccia.”  
“E' già abbastanza.” Zayn incrociò le braccia sul ripiano del tavolo. “E cosa fai per vivere?”  
“Sono un avvocato.” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Niente di interessante.”  
“Beh, di sicuro è molto più interessante di quello che faccio io.” Il moro poi si rivolse ad Harry quando Louis girò la testa per controllare il palco. “Perché sto parlando solo io?” Chiese a bassa voce.  
Harry in tutta risposta scrollò le spalle, sentendosi quasi impotente.  
“Ti occupi di altro oltre a fare il cameriere da Pierre's?” Chiese Louis, guardando di nuovo Zayn, il quale sembrava sinceramente sorpreso da quella domanda.  
“Ti ricordi di me?” Replicò sorpreso.  
“E sono sicuro tu ti ricordi di me.” Louis abbassò la testa timidamente. “Immagino tu non abbia a che fare con scene del genere ogni giorno in un ristorante come quello.”  
“Vero.” Zayn rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Quel tipo si è comportato da vero stronzo.”  
Louis e Zayn si scambiarono un piccolo sorriso, come se fosse un momento d'intimità tra loro. Harry era confuso dal pesante sentimento che sentiva nel petto; un sentimento che toccava le corde del suo cuore e che sembrava gelosia.  
“Starai meglio senza di lui,” disse tranquillamente, cercando di attirare l'attenzione del ragazzo.  
Funzionò, ma il modo in cui Louis lo guardò quando girò il viso verso di lui, rivelava che aveva completamente dimenticato la sua presenza. “Uhm, si. Suppongo.”  
In quel momento, un suono proveniente dal piccolo palco fece voltare all’unisono Louis e Zayn. Niall salì sul palco ed Harry si costrinse a distogliere gli occhi da Louis e a concentrarsi sul ragazzo che era in procinto di esibirsi.  
Niall si presentò, fece qualche battuta per sciogliere la tensione e poi iniziò a cantare. Louis sembrava divertirsi; cantava la maggior parte delle canzoni seguendo il ritmo dell'amico, e questo gli diceva che di sicuro quella non era la prima volta che veniva ad uno dei concerti di Niall.  
“Vai a tutti i concerti di Niall?” Chiese infatti, avvicinandosi a Louis.  
Riuscì a sentire il corpo del giovane farsi più rigido mentre si tirava leggermente indietro, come ad allontanarsi, e vide le sue mani chiudersi a pugno sulle sue cosce. “Si, quando posso.”  
Harry annuì e decise di osare, avvicinando le labbra all'orecchio del castano per farsi sentire e chiedergli “Come vi siete conosciuti?”  
Louis girò la testa verso di lui ed improvvisamente si trovarono molto vicini. Il giovane puntò i suoi occhi blu in quelli verdi di Harry, e quest'ultimo dovette fare non pochi sforzi per far sì che il suo sguardo non cadesse sulle labbra sottili del ragazzo. Non riusciva proprio a capire da dove provenisse questa ridicola attrazione che sentiva nei confronti di Louis, questa ridicola, _inevitabile_ attrazione.  
“Proprio così, in realtà,” disse Louis, sbattendo le palpebre prima di spostarsi un po' per mettere più distanza tra di loro. “L'ho visto esibirsi in un pub e quindi quando finì mi avvicinai per fargli i complimenti, ed iniziammo a parlare. Siamo andati subito d'accordo, fin dal primo momento.”  
“In effetti sembra il tipo di persona che va d'accordo con tutti,” disse Harry.  
“Lo è.” Louis sorrise mentre afferrava il suo bicchiere per prendere un altro sorso del suo drink. “Ed ha un talento nello scegliere gli amici giusti.”  
Harry si accigliò leggermente. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Beh, potrà anche andare d'accordo con tutti,” spiegò il ragazzo mentre gli lanciava un'occhiata, “ma in realtà non è amico di tutti quelli che conosce.”  
Annuendo, Harry osservò Niall per un momento. “Mi ha detto che è stato da te per un po'.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Ho un appartamento molto grande e tanto spazio libero. Poteva restare lì molto più a lungo, non mi sarebbe di certo dispiaciuto.”  
“Dove vivi?” Chiese quindi, curioso di saperne di più.  
“A Primrose Hill.”  
Sollevando un sopracciglio, Harry si avvicinò un po' di più, cancellando lo spazio tra di loro. “Che tipo di avvocato sei?”  
“Mi occupo di clienti ricchi e famosi,” Louis sorrise, sembrando molto più a suo agio adesso. Il suo corpo era caldo ed inebriante. “Ci pagano molto bene per far sparire i loro problemi.”  
Harry sapeva che lo stipendio di Louis era probabilmente molto alto; dopotutto, faceva parte di una società che gli permetteva di poter andare da Pierre's per una cena informale. Semplicemente non si comportava come i soliti ricconi con la puzza sotto al naso. Indossava addirittura degli indumenti sportivi consumati per una serata fuori con gli amici in un pub malandato dall'altra parte della città, beveva birra scadente ed aveva osservato il 'cheeseburger' scritto sul menù talmente tante volte che Harry era a tanto così dall'alzarsi per andare al bancone ed ordinarlo per lui.  
“Non sembri così, sai?” Disse Harry ad alta voce, per poi indicare l’ambiente intorno a loro. “Insomma, ti adatti a questo posto esattamente come ti adattavi da Pierre's l'altra sera.”  
“In realtà preferisco questo,” rispose Louis, prendendo il menù per ispezionarlo meglio. “E' come sono cresciuto.”  
Harry sorrise, osservandolo leggere il menù con particolare minuzia. “A Doncaster.”  
Per un momento, Louis si bloccò. Poi si schiarì la voce e “A Doncaster, si,” rispose.  
“Voi ragazzi ordinate qualcosa da mangiare?” Chiese Zayn, appoggiando le braccia sul tavolo per sporgersi di più verso di loro ed attirare così la loro attenzione.  
“Non ho ancora deciso cosa prendere per Niall,” rispose Louis. “Di solito è molto affamato quando finisce di esibirsi.”  
“Io prenderò un cheeseburger,” decise Harry. Poi alzò lo sguardo verso Zayn. “Tu cosa prendi?”  
Il moro osservò ancora per un momento il menù, poi “Solo patatine per me,” esclamò.  
“Okay, vado ad ordinare.” Disse Louis e poi si alzò, rimettendo a posto il menù.  
“Vengo con te.” Harry quindi lo seguì e poi si girò verso Zayn, il quale gli sorrise alzando entrambi i pollici.  
Al bar, Louis attirò rapidamente l'attenzione del cameriere, appoggiandosi al bancone. Si mise in punta di piedi, allungando le gambe, ed Harry fu momentaneamente distratto dalla vista dei muscoli delle sue cosce in tensione.  
“Prendiamo un fish&chips, una porzione grande di patatine, e due cheeseburger, grazie,” disse Louis da sopra la musica. “Un cheeseburger senza cipolle.”  
“Quale tavolo?” Chiese il barista, e guardò verso Zayn quando Louis indicò il loro posto.  
“Non devi pagare anche per i nostri.” Protestò Harry quando Louis tirò fuori la sua carta di credito.  
“Va tutto bene.” Louis sorrise dolce. “Facciamo che per sdebitarti tu pagherai i miei drink.”  
Il riccio ricambiò il sorriso, annuendo. Si sentiva felice del fatto che Louis si fosse offerto di pagare – significava che forse provava un po' di interesse verso di lui.  
“Non mangi cipolle?” Chiese per mantenere viva la conversazione.  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, sembrando confuso per un momento.  
“Hai ordinato un cheeseburger senza cipolle,” spiegò il riccio mentre tornavano al loro posto.  
“Uhm,” mormorò il castano, palesemente agitato. Harry si chiese se per caso avesse toccato un nervo scoperto; a lui sembrava una domanda totalmente innocua. “Di solito le mangio. Non ne ho molta voglia stasera, però.”  
Harry sorrise. “Io non mangiavo cipolle fino a…” Lanciò un'occhiata a Zayn e decise di evitare l'argomento. “Beh, diciamo che odiavo le cipolle fino a poco tempo fa.”  
Louis annuì, improvvisamente molto interessato al suo drink.  
“Abbastanza sconveniente per uno chef non gradire le cipolle,” commentò Zayn.  
“Non so davvero perché non mi piacessero prima.” Harry scrollò le spalle. “Ora invece mangio quasi tutto. Sono rare le cose che non mi piacciono.”  
Louis lo guardò sorpreso. “Questa è una bugia. Tutti hanno un qualche tipo di cibo che odiano.”  
“Tu quale tipo di cibo odi?” Chiese Harry.  
“Odio i fagioli stufati.” Louis girò la testa verso di lui, guardandolo come se stesse aspettando una sua reazione. “Sono disgustosi.”  
Il riccio si portò una mano sul cuore con fare melodrammatico. “Vuoi dirmi che non hai mai mangiato una colazione all'inglese _completa?_ ”  
“Si che l'ho fatto,” replicò il giovane. “Ma la preferisco senza i fagioli. È molto meglio.”  
“Cosa c'è di sbagliato in te?” Intervenne Zayn. “Sei tipo obbligato dalla legge a farti piacere i fagioli stufati. Insomma, sei inglese.”  
Sbuffando, Louis scosse la testa. “Andiamo, vengono solamente versati da un barattolo ad una padella per essere riscaldati. Non c'è niente di tradizionale o-”  
“Se questa è la tua versione dei fagioli stufati, non mi meraviglio che non ti piacciono,” disse Harry, poggiando una mano sul braccio del castano. “Io parlo di fagioli stufati fatti in casa, Louis. Non sai cosa ti perdi.”  
“Ti sei appena offerto di cucinare per me?” Sogghigna Louis.  
“Colazione da me. Domenica mattina.” Harry si rivolse anche a Zayn. “Cosa ne pensi?”  
“Non devi lavorare?” Chiese il castano.  
Il riccio scosse la testa. “Inizio alle quattro di domenica. Quindi sono libero tutta la mattina e posso convincerti a mangiare i fagioli stufati fatti in casa.”  
“Io ci sono,” disse Zayn. “Di certo non rifiuterò un pasto gratis.”  
“Nemmeno Niall rifiuterà,” Louis lanciò un'occhiata verso il suo amico, che aveva appena finito la sua esibizione.  
“Quindi è deciso.” Interiormente, Harry esultò per quanto facilmente fosse riuscito a convincere Louis a vedersi di nuovo. Succedeva ancora una volta come amici, due normali amici che si incontravano per passare un po’ di tempo insieme, ma dopotutto, questo era il modo migliore per far sì che le cose si sviluppassero naturalmente tra di loro. Esteriormente comunque, Harry cercò di comportarsi con indifferenza. “Che dite, facciamo per le nove del mattino?”  
“Cosa alle nove del mattino?” Chiese Niall mentre si avvicinava con una pinta tra le mani, prendendo posto accanto a Zayn.  
“Domenica,” spiegò Harry. “Preparerò la colazione per tutti voi, a casa mia.”  
“Ho sempre desiderato un amico come te.” Disse Niall. “Uno di quelli che sa cucinare e che è così gentile da condividere il suo talento.”  
Harry rise, felice di quelle parole. Aveva capito che Niall tendeva ad essere onesto, e questo era un tratto che apprezzava molto. “Felice di poter essere utile.”  
“Forse il tuo appartamento è un po' piccolo per poterci ospitare tutti, non credi?” Rifletté Zayn.  
Harry scrollò le spalle. Effettivamente non ci aveva pensato, e sapeva che il suo tavolo poteva contenere al massimo tre persone, ma di certo non si lascerà sfuggire quest'occasione. “Penserò a qualcosa.”  
“Potremmo incontrarci da Tommo,” suggerì Niall. “La sua cucina è enorme e non la usa praticamente mai.”  
“Questo non è vero.” Louis mise un piccolo broncio.  
L'amico gli sorrise. “Si, okay è vero. A volte la usa per riscaldare gli avanzi del cibo d’asporto.”  
Gemendo, Louis si appoggiò allo schienale e afferrò il bicchiere per finire la sua birra. “Sei il peggiore.”  
“Quindi,” continuò Harry, osservando il pomo d'Adamo di Louis muoversi su e giù mentre ingurgitava il liquido rossastro. “Facciamo da te?”  
“Possiamo anche giocare a FIFA,” rispose Niall al posto di Louis. “E poi casa sua è proprio a pochi passi da Pierre's, quindi.”  
“Sembra perfetto.” Zayn guardò Harry, ed i suoi pensieri erano più che chiari. Questa era un'occasione ancora migliore rispetto al suo piano originale, e non poteva farsela scappare.  
“Beh,” Louis poggiò sul tavolo il bicchiere ormai vuoto. “Suppongo che faremo colazione insieme a casa mia, allora.”  
Niall ghignò. “E' un appuntamento.”  
“Ho bisogno di un altro drink.” Rispose invece il castano, e si alzò senza nemmeno guardarli.  
“Ehm, vado con lui,” mormorò Harry agli altri due ragazzi, e lo seguì.. “Ehi, Louis,” disse, afferrando e stringendo il braccio del giovane per fermarlo.  
Louis rimase immobile, lo sguardo puntato sulle dita del riccio avvinghiate attorno al suo bicipite. “Si?”  
“Non dobbiamo per forza farlo nel tuo appartamento,” Harry lo guardò, cercando di capire cosa lo turbasse così tanto. “Se non vuoi, possiamo farlo da me. Non ci sono problemi.”  
Per un momento Louis restò in silenzio, poi scosse la testa e gli sorrise. “No, va tutto bene. Possiamo tranquillamente vederci a casa mia.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Domandò il riccio, non ancora del tutto convinto.  
Il giovane annuì, gli occhi ancora fissi sul volto del riccio.  
“Vado a prendere i drink.” Harry lasciò andare il braccio di Louis, il quale aprì la bocca, forse per protestare, ma lui lo interruppe.  
“Hai pagato il nostro cibo. È il mio turno adesso.” Harry disse mentre raggiungeva il bar. “Puoi aiutarmi a portarli al tavolo, però.”  
“Credo di poterlo fare.” Rispose Louis.  
Il riccio sorrise, sentendosi un po' più sicuro ora. Avrebbe conquistato Louis. E la colazione era il suo asso nella manica. Il suo cibo avrebbe fatto tutta la magia. Dopotutto, non era uno chef stellato per niente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aveva chiaramente perso la testa.  
Louis era alla sua prima tazza di caffè quella domenica mattina. Erano le otto e mezza e fuori pioveva; il tipico clima grigio e uggioso di gennaio a Londra. Louis aveva acceso il fuoco e si era fatto una doccia calda per rilassare i nervi.  
Ora, era fermo davanti alla foto di sua madre poggiata sul piccolo ripiano proprio sopra al camino, con un asciugamano sulle spalle, i capelli ancora bagnati ed il petto nudo. Soffiò sul fumo proveniente dal suo caffè, fissando il viso sorridente della donna.  
Se solo avesse saputo in che casino si era cacciato… probabilmente avrebbe sollevato un sopracciglio e gli avrebbe detto quanto fosse sciocco. E soprattutto che non stava pensando lucidamente. Gli avrebbe detto di usare la testa e di smettere di credere a desideri infantili. Smettere di sperare.  
Nessuno era lì per dirgli quelle cose però, tanto meno sua madre, quindi eccolo qui. Di domenica mattina, appena una settimana dopo il ritorno di Harry nella sua vita. Stava per rivederlo. Stava per avere Harry nel suo appartamento.  
Non era preparato. Non importa da quale prospettiva guardasse questa situazione, non era preparato per nulla. Harry era beatamente ignaro dell'intera situazione- ovviamente lo era. Era semplicemente il solito, meraviglioso Harry, che cercava di conquistare tutti con quel suo ridicolo fascino.  
Come poteva Louis essere immune a tutto ciò?  
“Tommo, ti ho detto mille volte di non lasciare la porta aperta,” sentì Niall urlare e saltò leggermente, quasi rovesciando il suo caffè.  
Roteando gli occhi, si diresse verso l'ingresso dove vide non solo Niall, ma anche Harry poco dietro di lui. Improvvisamente si sentì troppo esposto, dal momento che stava indossando solo un paio di boxer.  
“Non sei nemmeno vestito ancora,” Niall affermò _oh-così-opportunamente_.  
 Louis lanciò un'occhiata ad Harry, e lo vide con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso, le guance arrossate. “Avevamo detto che ci saremmo visti alle nove.”  
“Avevamo detto che avremmo _fatto_ _colazione_ alle nove.” Niall si chiuse la porta alle spalle mentre Harry sollevò uno dei sacchetti della spesa che aveva tra le mani. “Ed io devo preparare suddetta colazione prima di ciò,” mormorò il riccio.  
Louis si schiarì la voce. “Okay. Niall, perché non gli mostri la cucina mentre io...” si indicò il petto.  
“Si, vai pure. Nessuno vuole vederti mezzo nudo un minuto di più,” disse l'amico e poi si voltò, dirigendosi in cucina.  
Harry non lo seguì subito. Rimase invece a fissare Louis con quello sguardo che lui conosceva fin troppo bene. Era il tipo di sguardo che Harry aveva quando voleva intensamente qualcosa o qualcuno, oppure quando si concentrava profondamente su una singola cosa. All'inizio, Louis confondeva spesso quello sguardo, scambiandolo per quello turbato o arrabbiato del ragazzo. Non gli ci è voluto molto per imparare a leggere Harry, però.  
Il che significava una sola cosa. Ad Harry piaceva ciò che stava guardando.  
Louis non sapeva cosa fare o come reagire quando quella consapevolezza lo colpì. Voleva annullare la distanza tra di loro e tirare Harry contro il suo corpo, sigillare le loro labbra insieme e lasciare che il riccio prendesse tutto ciò che voleva. Non poteva farlo, però. Non poteva.  
“Io-” Harry indicò la direzione in cui Niall era sparito. “Vado...”  
“Vai pure,” rispose lui, facendo un passo indietro. “Io mi vesto e arrivo.”  
Si voltò e fuggì in camera sua, senza voltarsi indietro. Non osò girarsi per controllare, ma era più che sicuro che Harry lo stesse ancora guardando, e probabilmente gli stava fissando il sedere. Lo fa sempre. O meglio, lo faceva sempre.  
Le linee tra passato e presente sembravano essersi intrecciate tra di loro. Avere Harry che lo guardava come aveva appena fatto lo faceva tornare indietro nel tempo, a quando erano ancora felici ed innamorati.  
Quando tornò in cucina, con dei pantaloni di una tuta ed un maglione morbido, Harry e Niall avevano già iniziato a preparare la colazione. Lui poggiò la tazza di caffè ormai vuota nel lavandino.  
“La tua cucina è incredibile,” disse Harry quando notò Louis. “Sembra una di quelle professionali.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, osservando le mani del riccio che in quel momento erano intente a rompere delle uova per farle poi scivolare in una ciotola. “Era in vendita con l'appartamento.”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere. “Ecco perché è tutto così pulito.”  
È inutilizzata,” lo corresse Niall mentre tagliava dei pomodori a spicchi.  
Invece di aiutarli, Louis decise di sedersi al tavolo e guardare. Ad Harry non piaceva avere aiuti in cucina, ed il modo in cui guardava le mani di Niall, con un cipiglio tra le sopracciglia, gli disse che quell'aspetto del suo carattere non era assolutamente cambiato. “Sto sostenendo le imprese locali di cibo d'asporto. È grazie a me se vanno avanti.” Disse.  
“E' molto nobile da parte tua,” Harry aprì alcuni armadietti prima di riuscire a trovare una pentola. “Te ne siamo tutti grati.”  
“Beh, non tutti possiamo permetterci di mangiare da Pierre's tutti i giorni, per di più gratis.”  
Sorridendo, Harry tirò fuori un contenitore di vetro da una delle buste che aveva portato con sé. “Diventa piuttosto noioso dopo un po', soprattutto se sei tu quello che cucina i piatti.”  
“Quindi Harry ha bisogno di un compagno che cucini per lui,” ridacchiò Niall.  
Il riccio si accigliò leggermente, strappando dalle mani di Niall il piatto contenente i pomodori. “In realtà, non mi piace molto condividere la cucina.” Rispose.  
“Odia quando gli altri cucinano,” aggiunse Louis, guardandolo affettuosamente.  
“Esatto,” concordò il ragazzo, mettendo la padella sul fuoco.  
Niall guardò Louis, sollevando un sopracciglio. “Per caso vi siete messi d'accordo voi due?”  
Quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto e di cosa stava succedendo, Louis si bloccò. Era così facile dimenticare che questo Harry non era il _suo_ Harry. “Ho tirato ad indovinare.”  
“Ed hai indovinato,” ad Harry non sembrava strano il fatto che Louis lo avesse capito così in fretta. “Odio avere altre persone in cucina, odio guardare gli altri cucinare. E quando succede assaggio sempre prima le portate, così da riadattare ciò che non va.”  
“Scusa, ma quindi non sei mai andato a mangiare in un ristorante?” Chiese Niall, mettendo sul fuoco il bollitore.  
“Certo che sì.” Harry girò con una spatola i fagioli stufati. “Ma lì è diverso. Sono persone qualificate a cucinare per me.”  
Niall rimase a bocca aperta. “Quindi stai dicendo che ciò che cuciniamo io e Louis non è abbastanza buono perché non siamo degli chef qualificati?”  
“Ecco perché esistono chef qualificati.” Harry roteò gli occhi. “Sono professionisti. Quindi cucinano meglio rispetto ad una persona inesperta.”  
“Questo è arrogante da parte tua.” Niall incrociò le braccia al petto mentre aspettava che l'acqua bollisse. “Il mio pollo alla griglia è migliore di quello di qualsiasi chef.”  
Louis sbuffò. “Ma se non condisci nemmeno il tuo pollo prima di grigliarlo.”  
“In effetti sembri il tipo di persona che non condisce il suo cibo,” concordò Harry, sorridendo.  
“Almeno,” Niall sputò fuori, indicando Louis, “Io so cucinare più di un solo piatto.”  
“Scusami.” Louis incrociò le braccia al petto. “Ma l'unico piatto che so cucinare è uno dei preferiti della mia famiglia. Lo adorano tutti.”  
“Cosa?” Niall lo guardò, accigliato. “Credevo che lo cucinassi solo per il tuo fidanzato?”  
“Hai un fidanzato?” Chiese Harry nello stesso momento in cui Louis sibilava un “Fanculo, Niall.”  
Per un secondo, tutti e tre rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi.  
“No,” rispose poi Louis alla domanda del riccio, guardando in basso.  
“Lo aveva però, tempo fa,” aggiunse invece Niall. Tirò fuori tre tazze dal comodino e le riempì di acqua calda. “Parla di lui solamente quando è ubriaco, però.”  
Harry mormorò un “mh” sottovoce, e Louis non osò alzare lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. “A nessuno piace davvero parlare dei loro ex, giusto?” Disse poi il riccio.  
“Giusto.” Louis acconsentì. Si alzò per poter afferrare una delle tazze piene di acqua e mettere in infuso una bustina di tè. Di certo non avrebbe parlato di quell'argomento con Harry nei paraggi. “Dov'è Zayn comunque?”  
“Ha detto che sarebbe venuto qui direttamente da casa sua,” disse il riccio, e fissò Louis un po' troppo a lungo prima di tornare a prestare attenzione alla padella.  
“Dovrebbe essere qui da un momento all'altro,” aggiunse Niall.  
“Vado a preparare il tavolo mentre voi finite di cucinare.” Louis si dileguò velocemente dalla cucina, le mani strette intorno alla sua tazza.  
Arrivato in soggiorno, poggiò il suo tè sulla mensola, fissando per un momento le fiamme rosse. Cercò di tornare a respirare in maniera normale, cercò di ricomporsi e calmarsi. Non doveva assolutamente lasciarsi prendere dal panico in quel momento.  
La cosa divertente era che lui aveva dovuto trovare un modo per affrontare tutta quella situazione. Aveva cercato di evitare Harry, aveva cercato di dimenticarsi di lui, di andare avanti, ma Harry era qui ora. Harry era proprio qui nel suo appartamento, ignaro di tutto ciò che era accaduto tra di loro, e Louis doveva imparare a comportarsi come se fossero estranei. Conoscenti, tutt'al più.  
Il destino a volte era davvero bastardo.  
“Hai bisogno di aiuto?”  
 Si voltò, e vide Harry avvicinarsi a lui. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno in questo momento era stare da solo con il riccio. Non pensava di poterlo sopportare in quel momento, non quando non aveva avuto la possibilità di calmarsi e ricomporsi.  
Ma pensandoci, sarebbe mai riuscito a stare calmo di fronte ad Harry?  
Crede di no.  
“Wow,” disse il ragazzo quando vide la fotografia di sua madre sopra al camino. “E' una bellissima fotografia.”  
Louis aveva persino pensato di levarla da lì per l'arrivo di Harry. Niall però di sicuro avrebbe fatto delle domande, e lui non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a trovare una spiegazione valida. Il suo cuore batteva selvaggiamente nel petto mentre il giovane fissava la foto, osservando minuziosamente ogni singolo dettaglio.  
“Sembra così spontanea,” mormorò Harry, inclinando la testa. “Ma allo stesso tempo così perfetta, come se fosse stata studiata. È meravigliosa.”  
Louis voleva ridere e piangere allo stesso tempo. Harry di certo non aveva perso le sue abilità da fotografo. Aveva però perso il ricordo di Jay. Non c'era traccia nei suoi ricordi di lui seduto nel giardino di Anne, con la fotocamera puntata verso le loro mamme, in attesa del momento perfetto per scattare la fotografia. Non c'era memoria di tutte le foto che aveva scattato quel giorno.  
Louis annuì rigidamente.  
“Chi è?” Chiede il giovane, voltando la testa verso Louis.  
Per un momento, Louis rimase in silenzio, in attesa che magari in Harry si accendesse improvvisamente una scintilla e gli dicesse che, naturalmente, ricordava. Che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare Jay. Il cuore gli doleva, perché sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe mai potuto accadere.  
“Mia madre,” rispose, le mani che giocavano nervosamente con le maniche del maglione. “Non voglio dimenticare il suo bel viso.”  
“Un ragazzo che ama sua madre. Mi piace.” Harry gli sorrise, e lo stomaco di Louis si aggrovigliò quando si rese conto che il riccio non aveva assolutamente idea di ciò che era successo. Lui lo sapeva; certo che lo sapeva. Se lo aspettava, dopotutto. Ma non aveva voluto crederci fino a quel momento. “È bellissima,” continuò Harry.  
Louis sollevò il volto, guardando la foto. “Lo era.”  
Un pezzo di legno scoppiettò nel camino. Piccole scintille di fuoco volarono e sparirono velocemente, come lucciole in una notte di fine estate.  
“Mi dispiace.” La voce del giovane era bassa. “Non lo sapevo.”  
Certo che non lo sapeva. Era questo il problema. La cosa che più gli faceva male. Louis mantenne lo sguardo sul volto di sua madre e cercò di bandire i ricordi di due anni fa dalla sua mente. La piccola chiesa piena di gente, le sue sorelle che si tenevano tutte per mano, ed il mare di volti che lo fissò quando salì sull'altare per parlare. La sedia vuota accanto alla sua.  
Aveva cercato di convincere Liam, aveva pregato Anne, ma entrambi gli avevano dato la stessa risposta. Harry non ricordava, e non avrebbe mai ricordato. Non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Louis però ancora oggi era convinto che quella fosse stata una decisione sbagliata; Harry avrebbe dovuto essere lì vicino a lui, seduto su quella sedia. Era quello il suo posto. Harry meritava di poterla salutare un'ultima volta.  
“Non avresti potuto saperlo,” disse piano, rendendosi conto di quanto fossero vere quelle parole.  
Harry non aveva idea di chi fosse Jay; e non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di incontrarla di nuovo.  
“Posso chiederti cosa è successo?” La voce di Harry era incerta, debole.  
“Una forma aggressiva di cancro,” Louis si schiarì la voce. “Non aveva possibilità.”  
Lentamente, la mano del riccio si posò sul suo braccio. “Deve essere stata dura da affrontare.”  
“Lo è stato.” Nel suo petto, il cuore aveva iniziato a battere un po' più veloce al tocco. Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui si erano sfiorati, talmente tanto che il suo corpo era affamato, desideroso del tocco di Harry. Tutto quello che voleva fare era girarsi verso il riccio e cadere tra le sue braccia, lasciare che lui lo confortasse, come era solito fare un tempo. Harry aveva un talento speciale, riusciva sempre a far sentire le persone confortate e al sicuro.  
Allontanandosi, Louis sorrise un po'. “Non mi piace molto parlarne.”  
“Mi dispiace,” disse immediatamente Harry, facendo cadere la mano sul suo fianco. “Non volevo renderti triste.”  
Louis cercò di sorridere e scosse la testa. Non sapeva proprio cosa rispondere, ma di una cosa era sicuro. Voleva smettere di parlare di quell'argomento. Non poteva sopportarlo ancora per molto. Faceva troppo male.  
Niall lo salvò in calcio d'angolo quando chiamò Harry dalla cucina. “Harry! Hai detto che saresti tornato subito. Muoviti che i fagioli si stanno per bruciare!”  
Il giovane esitò per un momento, poi borbottò qualcosa che lui non riuscì a capire e tornò in cucina. Louis lo fissò mentre andava via. Sentiva la pelle formicolante, quasi come se fosse stata strappata in più punti, ed ogni singolo nervo scoperto.  
In quell'istante suonò il campanello e Niall urlò un “Vado io!”  
Scuotendo la testa, si diresse verso il piccolo mobile e tirò fuori i piatti. Cercò di concentrarsi sull'apparecchiare la tavola, azzerando il cervello e svuotando la testa. Doveva cercare di far tacere tutto. I ricordi, il dolore.  Quella stupida speranza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Si erano trasferiti in soggiorno dopo la colazione. La cucina era un disastro e nessuno di loro si era ancora preso la briga di pulirla fino a quel momento. Niall era disteso sul grande tappeto di fronte al divano, Zayn raggomitolato su una delle poltrone ed Harry e Louis erano seduti alle estremità opposte del divano. Avevano messo su un film, ma nessuno di loro gli stava davvero prestando attenzione. La pioggia continuava a cadere copiosa, rendendo sfocata la vista dalle imponenti finestre dell’appartamento di Louis.  
Harry lanciò un'occhiata verso di lui, il suo sguardo si posò sulla striscia di pelle scoperta sullo stomaco, dal momento che il maglione gli era risalito un po'. C'era un tatuaggio anche lì, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse.  
Il busto di Louis era ricoperto di tatuaggi. Era riuscito ad intravederne qualcuno prima, quando erano arrivati a casa del ragazzo. Poco al di sotto delle clavicole, aveva inciso sulla pelle dorata le parole _It is what it is._ Harry si chiese cosa potessero mai significare.  
Ciò che lo aveva più sorpreso però, era stata l'attrazione che aveva provato nello scoprire quelle macchie d'inchiostro nero sulla pelle del giovane. I tatuaggi non lo avevano mai eccitato prima d'ora, ma quelli di Louis, e Louis in particolare, avevano innescato una certa reazione al suo corpo.  
Anche lui aveva un tatuaggio. Soltanto che non ricordava assolutamente di averlo fatto, e quindi aveva deciso di non farne più dopo il suo incidente.  
“Non lascerò mai più questo appartamento,” disse Zayn, abbracciando un cuscino.  
Louis rise. “Beh, ora che Niall non ha più bisogno della mia camera per gli ospiti, sei libero di rimanere qui quanto ti pare.”  
“Guarda che potrei prenderti sul serio.”  
Harry istintivamente tracciò con un dito il suo bacino, dove le parole _Might as well..._ erano incise sulla sua pelle. Non aveva idea del perché le avesse tatuate lì.  
Quando alzò di nuovo gli occhi, trovò Louis che fissava attentamente il punto che lui aveva appena accarezzato. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un momento, ma poi il castano girò la testa rapidamente.  
“Allora, quale sarà la prossima pietanza che cercherai di farmi assaggiare?” Chiese, allungando un piede per poter così spingere delicatamente il braccio di Niall.  
“Quindi ti sono piaciuti i fagioli di Harry?” Domandò Niall, rotolando sulla schiena.  
“Li ho mangiati, no?” Rispose lui.  
Harry sbuffò. “Lo hai detto come se fosse stata una grande fatica.”  
“Beh,” un sorriso irriverente si allargò sul suo viso. “Hanno reso molliccio il mio toast.”  
“Molliccio,” ripeté Niall, “ma soprattutto più buono.”  
“I migliori fagioli stufati che abbia mai mangiato.” Concordò Zayn.  
“Vedi.” Harry si rivolse a Louis, facendo il broncio. “Loro due si che sanno come ringraziarmi per aver preparato la colazione.”  
Louis incrociò le braccia. “Preparami i toast con sopra delle uova strapazzate per colazione la prossima volta, e ti ringrazierò _come si deve_.”  
Mille farfalle presero possesso dello stomaco di Harry. Louis stava flirtando con lui? “Ah, davvero? E _come_?”  
Louis sollevò un sopracciglio come per prenderlo in giro, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, intervenne Niall.  
“Hai appena invitato Harry a passare la notte con te?”  
“Hai appena offerto sesso ad Harry in cambio di cibo?” Aggiunse Zayn.  
Il volto di Louis si indurì, e le sue guance divennero rosse come pomodori maturi. “Certo che no.”  
“Si che lo hai fatto,” protestò il riccio.  
Alzandosi dal divano, Louis si guardò intorno senza però posare lo sguardo su di lui. “E' quasi mezzogiorno.  Non dovete andare a lavoro?”  
“Merda.” Zayn controllò il suo orologio. “Dobbiamo andare al ristorante, Harry.”  
Harry guardò Louis prendere le loro tazze e dirigersi verso la cucina. “Si. Solo...” Guardò il suo amico. “Dammi un minuto, okay?”  
Anche se alzò gli occhi al cielo, Zayn non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso. “Va bene.”  
“Devo preoccuparmi per Lou?” Chiese Niall.  
Harry scosse la testa. “Vado solo a scusarmi.”  
Niall gli sorrise allora ed il riccio alzò un pollice verso di lui prima di seguire Louis in cucina.  
Lo trovò al lavandino, le mani che stringevano forte il bordo, la testa abbassata. Sembrava piccolo e vulnerabile ed Harry aggrottò leggermente la fronte, chiedendosi cosa lo avesse reso così, cosa fosse successo, dal momento che flirtare gli era venuto in modo abbastanza naturale, e sembrava anche molto a suo agio. Forse il pensiero di aver flirtato con lui tra tutti lo aveva spiazzato.  
“Ehi,” disse piano, avvicinandosi.  
Louis si voltò, e sembrava un po' sorpreso di vederlo lì, ma comunque gli sorrise. Sorriso che non raggiunse i suoi occhi però. “Scusa. Vi accompagno subito alla porta.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace se ti abbiamo messo a disagio poco fa.”  
“Non è-” Louis si morse il labbro, incrociando di nuovo le braccia. “Non ero a disagio.”  
“Ma c'è qualcosa che non va.” Harry fece un altro passo in avanti, guardandolo con fermezza.  
Louis prese un respiro profondo, il petto si alzava e si abbassava ad un ritmo quasi frenetico; poi deglutì e fissò Harry. Sebbene le sue labbra si aprirono leggermente, non rispose.  
Harry allora decise di rischiare, e appoggiò le mani sul ripiano del lavandino, proprio vicino ai fianchi di Louis, incastrandolo tra il marmo ed il suo corpo.  
“Solo per essere chiari, Louis,” disse, avvicinando le labbra all'orecchio del ragazzo, “Non mi dispiacerebbe prepararti di nuovo la colazione. In qualunque modo ti piaccia.”  
Per un istante, il tempo si fermò. Il cuore di Harry batteva selvaggiamente nel suo petto, e tutto il suo corpo era teso, in attesa della reazione di Louis. Aveva un così buon odore, Louis, un misto di shampoo alle erbe e menta, e la sua pelle sembrava particolarmente morbida nel punto in cui spalla e collo si incontravano.  
Successe tutto in un secondo, un secondo che sembrò infinito. Louis sollevò una mano e la poggiò sul petto del riccio. Harry era sicuro che il giovane si stesse avvicinando a lui, per far così combaciare meglio i loro corpi caldi. Accarezzò piano e delicatamente i suoi addominali, e le dita si fermarono proprio al centro del suo petto, quasi vicino al cuore. Poteva sentire il calore delle dita di Louis anche attraverso il sottile materiale della sua maglietta.  
Poi, il castano lo allontanò bruscamente, facendo pressione con la mano. “Okay, okay. Rallenta, _Fulmine._ ”  
Harry allora fece un passo indietro, togliendo le mani dal lavandino. Scrutò il viso di Louis, e notò che il giovane lo stava osservando a sua volta. Le sue guance erano rosse, ed il riccio sperò fosse per l'eccitazione. “Dicevo sul serio.”  
“Lo so,” rispose Louis. Lasciò che la sua mano indugiasse sul suo petto per un altro momento, poi la allontanò. “E io faccio sul serio quando dico che stai andando troppo veloce.”  
Ciò però non significava che Louis non fosse interessato. Vero? “Okay. Posso chiedere il tuo numero a Liam?”  
“Preferirei che non lo facessi.” Disse, scuotendo la testa  
Harry sentì il cuore affondare un po', ma non si arrese. “Niall?”  
Louis rise piano, allontanandosi da lui. “E cosa avresti intenzione di farci?”  
“Scriverti,” rispose prontamente il riccio, seguendolo. “Cercare di conoscerti meglio. Chiederti un appuntamento.”  
“Puoi provarci.” Louis si fermò davanti alla porta della cucina, le dita attorno alla maniglia. “Chiedi a Niall.”  
Harry non poté evitare di sorridere.  
Louis esitò e lo guardò per un secondo, un secondo di troppo perché non significasse nulla. Poi si voltò e lasciò la cucina, ed Harry lo seguì a sua volta. Era al settimo cielo, perché ormai era abbastanza sicuro di non aver letto male i segnali. Louis era interessato a lui, e quella attrazione che aveva provato dal primo momento in cui si erano incontrati era reciproca.  
Se tutto ciò che Louis desiderava era fare le cose con più calma, allora si sarebbe adattato. Andare piano non era un problema.  
Niall e Zayn avevano già indossato i loro cappotti e le scarpe quando i due arrivarono alla porta d'ingresso.  
“Grazie ancora per averci ospitati,” disse Zayn a Louis.  
“Nessun problema,” Louis aprì loro la porta mentre Harry si affrettava ad indossare gli stivali. “Vieni quando vuoi, possiamo fare una partita a GTA.”  
“Lo farò,” promise il moro.  
Niall abbracciò Louis. “Ci vediamo mercoledì?”  
“Mercoledì,” concordò.  
Uscirono quindi e rimase solo Harry, in piedi sulla soglia. “Ti scriverò.”  
Louis annuì. “Immagino che lo farai.”  
Harry non sapeva come interpretare quella risposta quindi, “Tu rispondimi, okay?”, disse.  
Di nuovo, il giovane annuì. Se Harry non sapesse che fosse impossibile, avrebbe pensato che Louis lo stesse guardando come se non volesse vederlo andar via.  
“Per fortuna da qui il ristorante è praticamente dietro l'angolo,” commentò Zayn.  
“Divertitevi a lavoro,” disse Louis, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
Harry raggiunse Zayn e Niall all'ascensore. Quando si voltò, la porta dell'appartamento di Louis era già chiusa.  
“Allora,” disse Zayn mentre entravano nell'ascensore. “Ti ha dato il suo numero?”  
Scrollando le spalle, Harry schiacciò il pulsante del piano terra. “Mi ha dato il permesso di poter chiedere il suo numero a Niall.”  
“Non riesco a crederci,” Niall scosse la testa e incrociò le braccia al petto. “Non ha mai mostrato interesse verso nessuno da quando lo conosco. Arriva Harry e bam! Louis gli lascia il suo numero.”  
“Beh, almeno l'interesse è reciproco,” aggiunse Zayn proprio quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono. “Non ne ero sicuro dopo l'altra sera.”  
Dal momento che dovevano prendere direzioni diverse, salutarono Niall una volta usciti dall'edificio, promettendosi di vedersi al più presto. Zayn non parlò molto durante la loro breve camminata, e ad Harry non importava. Stava pensando a Louis e alle parole di Niall. A qualunque cosa fosse accaduta nel passato di Louis da averlo reso così diffidente nei confronti delle persone.  
Forse qualcuno gli aveva spezzato il cuore, o forse era stato lui a spezzare il cuore di qualcuno. Forse, nessun cuore era stato spezzato, e Louis aveva semplicemente dovuto allontanarsi da un suo amante a causa di un drammatico scherzo del destino e non era riuscito ancora a superarlo.  
Qualunque cosa fosse, Harry sperava soltanto di avere una possibilità.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
C'erano rumori attorno a lui. Harry aggrottò leggermente la fronte prima di aprire le palpebre. Il soffitto era bianco, immacolato, e la stanza era troppo buia e vuota per poter essere la sua camera da letto. Non chiudeva mai le tende quando andava a dormire.  
“Harry, piccolo. Hazza.” Quella era la voce di sua madre. “C'è qualcuno?” Disse poi ad alta voce. “E' sveglio. Ha aperto gli occhi.”  
Confuso, Harry cercò di muovere la testa, ma non ci riuscì. Il suo collo era stretto in una specie di collare. Si accigliò di nuovo ed il suo cuore precipitò quando realizzò di trovarsi in ospedale. Mosse una mano, cercando di trovare qualcosa a cui potersi aggrappare. La mano di sua madre subito raggiunse la sua, stringendola forte.  
“Tesoro,” disse lei, chinandosi su di lui. “Come ti senti?”  
Harry aprì la bocca, ma non uscì nulla quando cercò di parlare, nemmeno un suono. La gola gli faceva male. Annuì quindi, per quanto potesse farlo con quell'affare al collo.  
Sentì dei passi ed improvvisamente la stanza si riempì di medici e infermieri, i quali iniziarono a borbottare tra loro, e lui voleva solo capire cosa diavolo stesse succedendo.  
“Harry,” disse poi qualcuno, ed un uomo estraneo entrò nella sua visuale. “Ora ti toglierò questo, okay?”  
Il collare intorno al suo collo sparì un secondo dopo, ed Harry lasciò cadere la testa di lato, facendolo scricchiolare un po'. Si sentiva ancora rigido ed indolenzito, ma tutto sommato andò meglio quando la sua testa colpì il morbido cuscino dietro di lui. Sua madre era seduta accanto a lui sul letto, e Gemma era poco dietro di lei. Quando lasciò vagare i suoi occhi intorno alla stanza, trovò Liam in piedi accanto alla porta, una giovane donna bionda accanto a lui. Tutti gli altri presenti indossavano un camice.  
“Cosa-?” Non riuscì a dire di più.  
“Sono il dottor Bennet, Harry,” disse l'uomo, richiamando la sua attenzione. “Hai avuto un incidente d'auto.”  
Harry si accigliò. Non ricordava nemmeno di aver preso l'auto di sua madre.  
“Hai riportato gravi ferite alla testa.” Il dottore guardò i fogli che aveva tra le mani. “E sei stato in coma per quasi cinque giorni.”  
Guardando sua madre, capì che l'uomo probabilmente non stava mentendo. Sembrava esausta; capelli sporchi, pelle pallida e aveva due cerchi scuri sotto agli occhi. Sembrava persino invecchiata.  
Un'infermiera si avvicinò a lui e lo aiutò a bere dell'acqua, tenendogli il retro della testa con una mano. Harry la ingoiò con gratitudine, e la sua gola si sentì subito meglio.  
“Cosa è successo?” Chiese, poggiando di nuovo la testa sul cuscino.  
“Hai avuto un incidente con un camion. Hai sterzato con la macchina all'ultimo minuto e sei stato colpito frontalmente dal camion.” Il dottore posò i fogli, concentrandosi su di lui. “Ti sei anche rotto il braccio e la gamba destra.”  
Solo in quel momento Harry notò il gesso intorno al suo braccio, e si accigliò nuovamente.  
“Ti sei slogato una spalla,” proseguì il dottore, “Ed i tuoi polmoni si sono lacerati.”  
Eppure, riusciva a respirare. Harry fissò sua madre incredulo. Come poteva il suo corpo aver subito tutti questi traumi e non risentirne?  
Il dottor Bennett si schiarì la voce. “Abbiamo anche dovuto fare un intervento chirurgico alla tua testa. Hai avuto una grave lesione al cranio.”  
Districando la mano da quella di sua madre, Harry la portò automaticamente alla testa. Annaspò quando con le dita toccò il materiale ruvido di una garza, senza capelli.  
“Ricresceranno presto,” disse Gemma, con tono dolce.  
“Harry,” chiese il dottore, calmo. “Ricordi qualcosa? Dell'incidente?”  
Il riccio aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di riportare alla mente l'ultimo ricordo che aveva prima di svegliarsi qui. “No.”  
“Qual è l'ultima cosa che ricordi?”  
Cercò di concentrarsi quindi, e piccoli pezzi di immagini si susseguirono nella sua mente. “Non ne sono sicuro.”  
“Inizia con la prima cosa che ti viene in mente,” lo incoraggiò Anne.  
“Ho preparato il pranzo. Fajitas,” Harry ricordava bene di aver mescolato insieme gli ingredienti.  
“Ricordi per chi le hai cucinate?” Chiede il dottore.  
“Per me stesso.” Harry sbatté piano le palpebre. “Nel mio nuovo appartamento.”  
“Qualcosa non va.” Il riccio guardò verso Liam, il quale si era avvicinato ai piedi del letto. C'era un cipiglio tra le sue sopracciglia, la fronte aggrottata per la preoccupazione.  
“Quale nuovo appartamento, Harry?” Chiese Gemma. Harry notò che i suoi capelli erano molto più chiari rispetto all'ultima volta. “Vivi in quell'appartamento da circa un anno ormai.”  
Il ragazzo la guardò in modo strano, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Faceva ancora male. “No? Mi sono trasferito a Manchester solo pochi giorni fa. Di cosa stai parlando?”  
Ci fu silenzio per un lungo momento, ed Harry guardò tutti i presenti nella stanza, fino ad arrivare al dottore.  
“Che cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Harry, quanti anni hai?” Gli chiese il dottor Bennett.  
“Diciotto.” Guardando poi sua madre, Harry sentì un piccolo senso di panico prendere possesso del suo petto. Qualcosa non andava. Tutti si comportavano in modo strano. “Hai detto che sono passati solo cinque giorni. Cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Harry,” disse Anne con tono calmo. “Hai diciotto anni e ti sei appena trasferito a Manchester?”  
Harry annuì. “Sono appena tornato a casa dopo un anno passato in Francia alla scuola di cucina. Per il corso da chef?”  
“Oh merda,” disse Liam ad alta voce.  
“Che succede?” Ripeté ancora una volta, cercando di sedersi, ma il suo corpo non obbedì ai suoi comandi. Strinse di nuovo la mano di sua madre. Si sentiva così stanco, ma la paura gli impediva di cedere al sonno. “Cosa c'è che non va?”  
“Haz,” mormorò sua madre. Scambiò una rapida occhiata con il dottore e quando lui annuì, lei continuò a parlare. “Hai ventun anni.”  
Lo stomaco gli affondò fino alle ginocchia e la sua testa iniziò a girare per la prima volta da quando si era svegliato. “Aveva detto che erano stati solo cinque giorni di coma!”  
“Calmati,” il dottor Bennett gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Scopriremo cosa sta succedendo.”  
“Ha perso la memoria?” Chiese Gemma, il tono spaventato.  
“Potrebbe essere temporaneo,” il dottore prese di nuovo i suoi fogli, estraendo una penna. “Dovremo eseguire dei test.”  
Harry guardò Liam tornare vicino alla porta, dove la giovane donna era rimasta per tutto questo tempo. Parlarono a bassa voce, ed il riccio cercò di concentrarsi sul viso della ragazza, ma la sua visione si offuscò. Sbatté le palpebre, solo per un secondo, ma quando riaprì gli occhi, lei era andata via e Liam era tornato al suo fianco.  
“Mi dispiace,” disse Harry, e sentì gli occhi piano piano chiudersi, cedendo alla stanchezza. “Sono così stanco.”  
“Torna a dormire, piccolo,” gli disse sua madre, accarezzandogli piano la fronte. “Va tutto bene.”  
“La sua memoria potrebbe anche ritornare quando si sveglierà,” fu l'ultima cosa che Harry sentì dire dal dottor Bennett, prima di sprofondare in un sonno profondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Liam aveva vinto i biglietti per andare ad assistere ad una partita di calcio di una squadra locale. Aveva scattato una foto ad Harry immerso tra la folla, una birra in mano, i capelli lunghi legati in una piccola crocchia. Nella foto, Harry sembrava un po' annoiato, ma c'era un sorriso affettuoso sulle sue labbra.  
Non riusciva proprio a ricordare quel giorno.  
Era disteso sul letto, con gli occhi che vagavano sulle tante foto che aveva appeso al muro di fronte a lui. Ognuna di quelle foto mostrava ricordi che erano svaniti dal suo cervello. Ricordi di giorni che lo avevano plasmato, che lo avevano aiutato a diventare l'uomo che era oggi. Giorni che erano spariti e che non sarebbero ritornati.  
Continuò a guardare le foto, cercando di trovare piccoli dettagli, indizi, tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto suscitare in lui la scintilla di un ricordo. Ma non succedeva nulla. Non sarebbero mai tornati. E si ritrovava a guardare la vita di un estraneo in quelle foto, come se fossero ricordi di un'altra persona.  
Sospirando, Harry si alzò e scese dal letto. Prese il cellulare dal comodino e aprì la sua chat con Liam.  
' _Non ti sento da un po'. Tutto bene, amico?_ ' Gli scrisse.  
Rifletté poi su cosa poter scrivere a Louis mentre metteva sul fuoco il bollitore per prepararsi un tè. Niall gli aveva mandato il numero del ragazzo la scorsa sera, senza ulteriori commenti. Scoppiò a ridere quando notò che il ragazzo aveva salvato Louis come “ _Tommo The Tease_ ”, e si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto significare quel soprannome.  
 _Tommo The Tease? Sembra il nome di uni spogliarellista._  
Scrisse quindi a Louis, sperando di non sembrare invadente o altro. C'era qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui si comportava Louis, qualcosa che non riusciva a decifrare. Guardava sempre Harry di sottecchi, come se non volesse farsi scoprire; aveva flirtato apertamente con lui qualche volta. C'era di sicuro un interesse anche da parte sua. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, c'era quel solido muro che Louis aveva costruito intorno a sé. A volte si dimenticava persino di averlo eretto, ma quando poi gli ritornava alla mente, era praticamente impossibile abbatterlo. Era indistruttibile.  
Harry si chiese per quale motivo lo avesse costruito in primo luogo. Pensò a quanto fosse vulnerabile Louis quando gli aveva parlato di sua madre. Ovviamente, non potendo sapere a cosa sarebbe andato incontro chiedendogli di sua madre, si era messo in una delle sue solite situazioni. Era così tipicamente da lui. Voleva soltanto avvicinarsi di più a Louis, conoscerlo un po' meglio, e invece lo aveva reso triste. Maledetto lui e la sua solita boccaccia.  
Non poteva di certo dire che stesse andando tutto liscio. Per nulla. Eppure, Harry sentiva che doveva continuare a provare. C'era qualcosa in Louis lo attirava inesorabilmente, e questo gli diceva di non arrendersi.  
Il suo telefono vibrò e subito aprì il messaggio, il cuore in gola.  
 _Pensavi davvero guadagnassi tutti quei soldi con solo il mio stipendio di avvocato?_  
Harry sorrise, muovendo rapidamente le sue dita sul display per rispondere.  
 _Avrei dovuto immaginare tu facessi tanti soldi grazie a quel corpo._  
Louis rimase online per un secondo. Poi, andò offline. Un minuto dopo tornò nuovamente in linea ed iniziò a scrivere qualcosa. Poi smise di farlo. Harry si accigliò leggermente, chiedendosi cosa lo avesse fatto esitare.  
 _È un duro lavoro_ , rispose alla fine, aggiungendo l'emoji simbolo del dollaro.  
Harry allora scrisse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.  
 _Immagino sia_ davvero _duro._  
Questa volta, Louis rimase offline.  
Piccoli passi, ricordò a sé stesso. Louis gli aveva chiesto di andare piano, ed Harry poteva farlo. Poteva assolutamente farlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
“Si è svegliato!”  
Louis voltò immediatamente la testa quando Lottie entrò nella stanza. Le sue guance erano rosse ed era leggermente senza fiato, forse per la corsa appena fatta. “E' sveglio.”  
Sedendosi, Louis cercò di leggere l'espressione di sua sorella. “Sta bene?”  
Lottie annuì e andò a sedersi accanto a lui. “Ha parlato.”  
“Gli hai detto che andrò a trovarlo presto?” Imprecò un po' quando cercò di muoversi. Non sarebbe stato in grado di andare da nessuna parte con entrambe le gambe ingessate, ma doveva vedere Harry.  
“Beh...” Prese un respiro profondo. “Come ti ho detto, è sveglio, Lou. Ha persino mosso qualche arto, beh quelli non rotti ovviamente. È un buon segno questo.”  
Quindi c'erano anche brutte notizie. “Ma?”  
Prima che lei potesse dire qualcosa, un altro gruppo di persone entrò nella sua stanza. Liam fu il primo, seguito da Gemma e poi da Anne, con accanto il dottor Bennett, che era il medico di Harry. Aveva già parlato con lui prima.  
Louis decise di tenere gli occhi fissi su di lui.  
“Beh, per lo meno il ragazzo sembra star bene, questa è una buona notizia.” Disse il dottore ad Anne. “Per quanto riguarda il danno al suo cervello, nessuno poteva prevedere una cosa del genere.”  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese Louis, gli occhi incollati sul viso dell'uomo. “Qualcosa non va?”  
“Non lo sappiamo ancora,” rispose il dottore.  
“Oh andiamo,” lo interruppe Liam. “Sapevo ci fosse qualcosa che non andava nel momento in cui Harry ha realizzato dove si trovasse e cosa fosse successo e non ha chiesto di Lou.”  
Il cuore di Louis batté un po' più veloce a quelle parole. “Non ha chiesto di me?”  
Il dottor Bennett sollevò una mano per far smettere di parlare Liam. “Non ancora.”  
 _Impossibile_. “Ma ero proprio lì accanto a lui. Non è possibile si sia dimenticato.”  
“Specialmente,” aggiunse Liam, “dopo aver rischiato la sua vita per poter così proteggere Lou.”  
Rimase in silenzio per un momento, e Louis riuscì a sentire il battito del suo cuore rimbombare nelle sue orecchie. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Liam,” sibilò Gemma. “Smettila.”  
“Scusa,” mormorò l'amico, “Io solo- non volevo-”  
“Che cosa intendi?” Lo interruppe. “Che cosa intende?” Chiese con tono di voce più alto, guardando il dottore.  
L'uomo sospirò, avvicinandosi a lui. “Beh, vedi, è un semplice e basilare istinto umano quello di allontanarsi dal pericolo. Di solito, in un incidente come quello che avete avuto, gli autisti girano la macchina dalla parte opposta alla loro per proteggersi. Harry invece ha fatto l'esatto contrario, mettendo sé stesso in pericolo. L'unica spiegazione che abbiamo è che lo abbia fatto per te. Voleva proteggerti. Gli è venuto naturale rischiare la sua vita per te.”  
Louis lo fissò. Il suo stomaco era praticamente annodato e sentiva le labbra tremolanti. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse appena messo una fune intorno alla gola, perché diventava più stretta ad ogni secondo che passava, impedendogli di respirare normalmente.  
“Louis.” Lottie gli strinse la mano. “Non farti prendere dal panico.”  
“Quindi lui ha subito tutti quei traumi...” La sua voce si spezzò. “Per colpa mia?”  
“No, non è colpa tua.” Lo rassicurò il dottor Bennett. È stata una sua azione, Louis. Lo ha voluto lui.”  
“Allora perché non ha chiesto di me?” Louis non riusciva a capirlo. Se Harry aveva rischiato la sua vita per salvarlo, perché adesso si stava comportando in quel modo? Come se non gli importasse nulla di lui?  
“Non ricorda niente.” Anne si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, facendogli poggiare la testa contro il suo petto. “Potrebbe essere qualcosa di temporaneo. Un trauma causato dalle sue ferite alla testa, capisci?”  
“L'incidente?” Louis mormorò contro la stoffa della sua camicia. “Non ricorda l'incidente?”  
“Non ricorda niente di tutto questo,” rispose Anne, accarezzandogli piano i capelli. È convinto di avere diciotto anni e di essersi appena trasferito a Manchester.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi. Quando aveva incontrato Harry per la prima volta, sapeva che il ragazzo si era trasferito a Manchester da qualche settimana ormai. “Questo significa...” cercò di formulare un pensiero coerente, “Che non si ricorda di me?”  
“È temporaneo,” disse di nuovo Anne. Louis vide il dottor Bennett mordersi un labbro e guardare il pavimento. “Ricorderà quando sarà completamente guarito.”  
Qualcosa nell'espressione del dottore fece capire a Louis che non sarebbe stato così facile. “E se non lo facesse?” Chiese, la voce a malapena un sospiro.  
“Lo farà,” lo rassicurò la donna.  
Lottie gli strinse la mano. “Lo farà,” ripeté.  
Louis chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Anne, sentendo le lacrime pungergli gli occhi. E se non lo facesse? E se i ricordi di Harry non tornassero mai più?  
“E' impossibile che lui si dimentichi di te, Lou,” disse Liam. “Lo sai.”  
Louis doveva crederci.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Louis?”  
Alzando lo sguardo dalla foto che stava osservando, una foto di lui insieme ad Harry, Louis guardò verso la porta del suo ufficio. Martin era in piedi sulla soglia, e sembrava un po' preoccupato.  
“Martin,” Louis salutò il suo collega. “Qualche problema?”  
“Volevo solo sapere se ti andasse di pranzare insieme?” Il ragazzo alzò il sacchetto di plastica che aveva in mano.  
Controllando l'orologio, Louis si rese conto che era già passato mezzogiorno. “Non ho portato nulla da casa.  Penso che uscirò a prendere qualcosa.”  
“Okay.” Martin annuì. “Io vado in sala da pranzo, se vuoi puoi unirti a me quando torni.”  
“Grazie.” Louis lo guardò girare i tacchi ed andarsene, poi si alzò per prendere il cappotto. Informò Cecilia, la sua segretaria, che sarebbe uscito per pranzo e poi prese l'ascensore per dirigersi al piano di sotto.  
Fuori pioveva, quindi Louis decise di andare in uno dei ristoranti nelle vicinanze. Attraversò la strada ed entrò nel suo ristorante preferito, quello che frequentava più spesso durante le sue pause pranzo.  
Gli piaceva uscire per andare fuori a pranzo ogni tanto, lo aiutava a schiarirsi la mente dai casi più difficili, lo aiutava a staccare un po' la spina dal suo lavoro. In questi giorni non aveva avuto casi particolarmente difficili, ma la sua mente aveva comunque bisogno di un po' di sollievo.  
Perché Harry continuava ad occupare i suoi pensieri.  
Appena entrò, fu condotto ad un tavolo da un cameriere e prese posto, ordinando qualcosa da bere. Il cameriere gli porse poi il menù e Louis lo analizzò con minuzia, indeciso su cosa prendere.  
Una volta che gli fu servito il suo drink ed aver deciso cosa ordinare, il suo sguardo si posò su un tavolo in fondo alla stanza. Accigliandosi, Louis alzò un po' la testa per guardare meglio e si sporse in avanti. Vide distintamente dei riccioli scuri, un naso dritto e labbra rosse e carnose.  
Il destino, pensò per un secondo, ma quel pensiero scivolò via così com'era arrivato. Non era possibile. Afferrando il bicchiere, Louis si diresse verso il punto in cui Harry era seduto a leggere qualcosa al cellulare.  
“Immagino che questa non sia una coincidenza.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo dal suo telefono mentre Louis si sedeva di fronte a lui, ed i suoi occhioni verdi si spalancarono per la sorpresa. Sembrava davvero sbigottito. “Louis!”  
Louis assottigliò gli occhi. “Come sapevi che mi avresti trovato qui?”   
“Non lo sapevo!” Harry mise giù il cellulare. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Vengo spesso in questo ristorante per la pausa pranzo. Il mio ufficio si trova proprio dall'altra parte della strada.” Louis sollevò un sopracciglio. “Ma questo lo sai già, non è vero?”  
“Lavori qui vicino?” Domandò il riccio, poi lo vide mentre faceva scorrere gli occhi sul suo corpo fasciato dal completo nero. “Sembra proprio così.”  
Louis sbuffò. “Andiamo, Harry. È stato Niall a parlarti di questo posto?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “No. In realtà...” Si guardò le mani, arrossendo un po'. “Giuro che non ti ho seguito qui o qualcosa del genere. Volevo provare questo posto.”  
“Cosa?” Louis lo guardò con espressione confusa.  
“Quando ho i turni serali, vado in alcuni ristoranti, per lo più quelli che hanno una reputazione eccellente, per poterli provare io stesso.”  
Louis non poté fare a meno di ridere un po'. “Quindi vai a pranzo da solo in un qualche ristorante elegante?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle, lanciandogli un'occhiata. “Non conosco ancora molte persone. E quelli che conosco non sembrano voler spendere tutti quei soldi per il cibo.”  
Per un momento, Louis lo guardò semplicemente. Sapeva che Harry non stava mentendo. Il ragazzo di cui Louis si era innamorato non sarebbe mai stato capace di mentire. Ne era più che sicuro.  
“Ti dispiace se mi unisco a te per pranzo, oggi?” Chiese Louis prima che potesse ripensarci.  
Il volto di Harry si illuminò, ed un sorriso mozzafiato si impossessò delle sue labbra, e anche se Louis sapeva che ogni piccolo contatto con lui fosse un errore, non rimpiangeva assolutamente di avergli fatto quella richiesta. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per essere la persona responsabile di quel meraviglioso sorriso.  
“Mi piacerebbe molto,” rispose il riccio. “In verità, era da un po' che volevo chiederti un appuntamento.”  
Scuotendo la testa, Louis incrociò le braccia sul tavolo, sorridendo. “Questa è la mia pausa pranzo, non un appuntamento.”  
“Siamo in un ristorante elegante, seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro, c'è una candela accesa proprio al centro del tavolo e di sicuro ruberò il cibo dal tuo piatto per poterlo provare.” Harry ghignò. “A me sembra proprio un appuntamento.”  
“E' un appuntamento se vieni a prendermi a casa e mi porti un bel mazzo di fiori.” Louis indicò poi il bicchiere di Harry. “E se c'è del buon vino ad accompagnare il nostro cibo.”  
“Quindi è un primo appuntamento un po' fuori dalle regole. Non perfetto,” aggiunse il riccio, sporgendosi in avanti. “Ciò significa che ci servirà un secondo appuntamento per migliorare.”  
Louis rise. “Stai di nuovo correndo troppo, _Fulmine._ ”  
“Non posso farci nulla, mi viene naturale.”  
“Non ho idea del perché tu sia così attratto da me,” buttò fuori Louis. La frase successiva era difficile da dire, ma doveva farlo per mantenersi ancorato alla realtà. Era troppo facile cedere a questa falsa sensazione di familiarità quando era attorno ad Harry. “Non mi conosci nemmeno.”  
“Diciamo che è stato un colpo di fulmine.” Harry bevve un sorso della sua acqua. “E diciamo anche che so quando vale la pena essere persistente.”  
Louis ignorò il modo in cui il suo stomaco si accartocciò su sé stesso. Detta così, sembrava quasi che Harry avesse avuto alcune esperienze in quel campo negli ultimi anni, e dovette nascondere la sua gelosia dietro un finto ghigno mentre ripeté ad alta voce “Sembra che tu abbia un bel po' di esperienza in questo campo.”  
“In realtà no.” Harry sorrise timidamente. “Spero non ti dispiaccia.”  
Louis deglutì a fatica. Harry era così infinitamente tenero e bellissimo nella sua onestà. “No, per nulla,” disse, quasi con un nodo alla gola.  
Il cameriere arrivò con le loro portate e Louis tenne gli occhi fissi su di Harry mentre quest'ultimo ringraziava il cameriere con un sorriso contornato da fossette. Apparentemente, era ancora importante per lui guardare dritto negli occhi le persone quando interagiva con esse, con quello sguardo che metteva soggezione ed affascinava allo stesso tempo.  
Fino ad ora, Louis non aveva trovato nulla di molto diverso in Harry. A parte per le cipolle che, a quanto pare, ora mangiava, era esattamente come lo ricordava. Lo stesso bellissimo, dolcissimo, perfetto ragazzo che aveva conosciuto anni fa per la prima volta.  
Come avrebbe potuto lasciarlo andare di nuovo? Sapeva bene che non avrebbe dovuto essere qui con lui adesso, che non doveva mantenere i contatti con Harry. Eppure, c'era stato un vuoto nella sua vita da quando aveva perso Harry e niente e nessuno poteva riempire quel vuoto se non Harry stesso.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese il riccio.  
Louis alzò lo sguardo dal suo piatto con un sorriso. “Sto solo pensando ad un caso molto difficile su cui sto lavorando adesso,” mentì.  
Harry tagliò la sua carne. “Di cosa si tratta?”  
“Beh, non posso dirtelo,” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Ma coinvolge persone spietate ed un sacco di soldi.”  
“Hai molti casi di questo tipo?”  
“Troppi direi.” Disse, mettendo in bocca una forchettata del suo pesce. “Il salmone è davvero buonissimo.”  
“Lascia che sia io a giudicare.” Harry prese un pezzo di pane e bevve un po’ d’acqua, prima di allungare la sua forchetta per prendere un po’ del salmone di Louis, portandoselo poi alla bocca.  
Louis alzò un sopracciglio. “Guarda che so riconoscere un buon salmone.”  
“Chi ti ha insegnato?” Chiese il riccio mentre deglutiva.  
 _Tu,_ pensò Louis, guardando in basso verso il suo piatto. “Impari da solo quando frequenti questi ambienti.”  
Harry annuì. “Posso capire.”  
Per un momento mangiarono in silenzio. Louis guardava Harry di tanto in tanto, chiedendosi come fosse stato possibile che ogni ricordo di loro seduti insieme in quel modo, mangiando e discutendo di cibo, sia svanito completamente dalla mente di Harry.  
Non c’era davvero nulla che scatenasse almeno il più piccolo ricordo?  
La quarta volta che Louis gli lanciò un’occhiata, Harry sollevò la testa nello stesso istante e i loro occhi si incontrarono. Il riccio gli sorrise sereno, quasi come un adolescente.  
Come l’adolescente che era stato quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta.  
“Qual è il tuo verdetto?” Chiese Louis, cercando di distrarsi da quei pensieri.  
“Sapevo che questo posto fosse grandioso nel momento in cui hai detto che vieni qui spesso.” Harry sorrise un po’. “Lo chef è molto bravo.”  
“Mai bravo quanto te.”  
Il giovane rise. “L’unica cosa che ho preparato per te è stata la colazione e hai odiato i miei fagioli.”  
Louis si maledisse interiormente. Doveva controllare meglio il suo filtro cervello-bocca. “Ho assaggiato anche la tua carne al Bourguignon.”  
“Beh, di quella si è lamentato il tuo ragazzo per te,” ribatté Harry.  
 “Primo, quello stronzo non è il mio ragazzo,” Louis mise giù le posate. “E secondo, io non volevo affatto lamentarmi. È stato lui.”  
“Quindi ti è piaciuta?” Harry si morse il labbro, in attesa della sua risposta.  
 _Sempre a caccia di complimenti_ , Louis pensò. Sorrise quando si rese conto che Harry non era cambiato per nulla nemmeno sotto questo aspetto. “La migliore che abbia mai mangiato.”  
Harry si morse il labbro più forte per trattenere un sorriso. “Perché Niall ha scelto di farti uscire con qualcuno di così orribile?”  
“In difesa di Niall, ti dico che non lo ha mai conosciuto.”  
“Ha conosciuto il tuo ex ragazzo?” Chiese il riccio improvvisamente.  
Louis si irrigidì un po’, rompendo il loro contatto visivo. “No.”  
Per un momento, Harry rimase in silenzio. Poi “Come mai? Era una persona orribile anche lui?” domandò.  
“No.” Louis iniziò a giocare con il tovagliolo che aveva poggiato sulle gambe, torcendolo. “No. Era meraviglioso.”  
Harry lo guardò, per poi mormorare un “Ti ha lasciato?”  
Louis non riusciva a credere di star parlando di questa cosa proprio con Harry. Non avrebbe mai dovuto iniziare questo discorso. Harry avrebbe dovuto finalmente tornare in sé e ricordarsi di lui.  
Tuttavia non successe. Deglutì a fatica e rispose “Non proprio.”  
Harry sembrò capire che non voleva parlare di quell’argomento, quindi annuì soltanto.  
La disperazione lo fece continuare. Forse le parole giuste avrebbero riportato Harry da lui. “Penso di essere ancora innamorato di lui.”  
Gli occhi del giovane si spalancarono e la sua mascella si irrigidì. Louis suppose che forse, in quel momento, Harry si stesse pentendo di essere stato così curioso.  
“Scusa,” borbottò. Si era spinto troppo lontano. Questo non era il genere di cose da dire ad una persona che era al massimo una conoscenza. E per Harry, lui non era niente di più che una conoscenza. Non c’era nulla tra di loro.  
Forse con quel commento lo aveva persino allontanato un po’. Se così fosse, Louis doveva vederlo  
come uno sviluppo positivo.  
“Non scusarti,” lo rassicurò il riccio. Il suo tono era gentile. “Almeno so contro chi sto competendo.”  
“Harry...”  
“Non dirmi di arrendermi.” Harry tenne gli occhi fissi in quelli di Louis, senza distogliere lo sguardo. “So in cosa mi sto cacciando.”  
“Non ne hai idea,” mormorò lui.  
Era la prima volta che Louis pensava che a questo punto, se avesse detto tutto ad Harry, lui sarebbe stato così, così arrabbiato con lui. Lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che, nonostante avesse promesso a tutti di non raccontare mai nulla ad Harry, lui avrebbe voluto saperlo prima di iniziare un qualsiasi tipo di rapporto. Perché in questo modo si sarebbe sentito tradito. E si sarebbe sentito ancora più tradito se Louis lo avesse spinto a continuare questa cosa con lui senza avergli detto nulla del loro passato.  
Harry davvero non aveva idea del guaio in cui si stava cacciando.  
“Mi hai chiesto di andare piano,” disse il riccio. “Ma penso che tu non lo voglia davvero. Non vuoi che io mi arrenda. Quindi continuerò e vedremo dove ci condurrà tutto questo.”  
Louis non sapeva cosa rispondere. Ovviamente Harry aveva notato che anche lui provava una forte attrazione nei suoi confronti. Si era praticamente sciolto quel giorno nella sua cucina, quando il riccio si era comportato in modo così audace. Aveva dovuto trattenersi fisicamente dal non far collidere le loro labbra e prenderlo proprio lì, contro il lavandino.  
“Quindi, invece di chiederti un secondo appuntamento adesso, ti inviterò ad un raduno con gli amici la settimana prossima,” proseguì il giovane quando vide che lui non rispondeva. “Che te ne pare?”  
“Questo non è un appuntamento,” protestò Louis.  
Harry ridacchiò. “Se lo fosse, di sicuro non avrei parlato del tuo ex.” I suoi occhi si accesero di malizia e Louis voleva soltanto sporgersi e baciarlo. “Diciamo che è stata una bella prova per vedere come potrebbe essere un nostro appuntamento.”  
“Non andremo ad un appuntamento,” Louis sapeva di non suonare molto convincente.  
Harry gli sorrise in quel modo che lui conosceva bene. Era il sorriso che faceva quando sapeva di aver già vinto in partenza. E probabilmente era così. “Che ne dici del mio invito invece?”  
“Che tipo di raduno?” Chiese Louis.  
“Solo pochi amici. Cucinerò e probabilmente andremo a bere qualcosa al pub.”  
“E’ il tuo compleanno,” disse. Di nuovo, si maledisse interiormente per aver parlato prima di pensare.  
Harry annuì. “Non so come fai a saperlo ma si, è il mio compleanno la settimana prossima. Ci sarà Niall e anche Zayn verrà.”  
Il cameriere li interruppe quando venne a prendere i loro piatti ormai vuoti. “Posso portarvi qualcos’altro?”  
Louis gli sorrise. “Solo il conto, grazie.”  
“Vuole che divida il conto?”  
“No, metti tutto insieme. Grazie mille.”  
Il cameriere se ne andò ed Harry incrociò le braccia sul tavolo. “Quindi è un appuntamento dopotutto?”  
Louis cercò di calmare il battito del suo cuore impazzito. “Diciamo che è solo una prova.” Ripeté, ghignando.  
“Non devi pagare per me, Louis,” disse il giovane, sincero.  
C’erano state delle volte in cui avevano litigato per il conto da pagare e su chi avrebbe dovuto farlo. Così tante volte. “Lo so. Ma sono stato in buona compagnia oggi grazie a te. Quindi pago volentieri.”  
Il cameriere ritornò con il conto e Louis gli consegnò la sua carta di credito.  
Harry annuì brevemente, e Louis capì che voleva controbattere ancora, ma si trattenne. “La prossima volta però è il mio turno.”  
“Vedremo,” disse Louis. Non poteva assolutamente accettare di andare ad un appuntamento con Harry. Avrebbe portato solo più caos nelle loro vite.  
Louis aveva già rischiato abbastanza lasciando che Harry tornasse nella sua vita in questo modo.  
Quando il cameriere tornò con la sua carta di credito, Louis si alzò dal suo posto. Lasciò una banconota da cinque sterline sul tavolo e si raddrizzò la giacca. Alzando lo sguardo, notò che Harry lo stava guardando.  
“Sembri così diverso quando indossi un completo.” Disse il riccio, seguendolo verso la porta.  
Harry si era divertito a ridere di lui quando aveva iniziato ad indossare completi eleganti durante il suo primo tirocinio. Lo trovava ridicolo, diceva che non si adattavano affatto alla sua figura. Eppure, apprezzava il modo in cui i pantaloni fasciavano il suo sedere. E quindi passava dal ridere al volerglielo strappare di dosso. Questo era Harry.  
“Lo so, lo so,” disse. “Sembro ridicolo.”  
Harry era troppo vicino quando Louis si girò verso di lui una volta fuori dal ristorante. Quasi gli si mozzò il respiro per l’improvvisa vicinanza.  
“Niente affatto,” disse il giovane, poggiando una mano sul suo gomito. “Sei bellissimo.”  
Sentendo le guance andare a fuoco, Louis liberò il gomito e fece un passo indietro. E quindi oggi, stava rendendo Harry eccitato al posto di farlo ridere. “Oh, sta’ zitto.”  
Ridacchiando, il riccio lasciò scivolare le mani nelle tasche del suo cappotto. “Quindi. Verrai al mio compleanno? Venerdì prossimo. La cena è alle otto.”  
Beh, ci sarebbero comunque state altre persone, quindi potrebbe anche andare, no? Louis sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rifiutare l’invito e dire ad Harry che non ci sarebbe stato, che aveva altri impegni. Quindi “Si, ci sarò,” disse invece, cercando di combattere ancora una volta il desiderio bruciante che aveva di sentire Harry più vicino, più vicino, più vicino.  
Il giovane si illuminò, sorridendogli. “Fantastico. Ci vediamo lì.”  
Senza alcun avvertimento, Harry si sporse in avanti e gli lasciò un dolce bacio sulla guancia. Le sue labbra erano così calde e familiari. Sfiorarono delicatamente la pelle di Louis ed il suo cuore si accartocciò al ricordo di quelle labbra che baciavano e veneravano ogni centimetro di epidermide sul suo corpo. Questo bacio invece era stato innocente; troppo breve, troppo sbrigativo e troppo platonico.  
“Divertiti a lavoro,” disse Harry mentre si tirava indietro e si voltava per andarsene.  
Louis rimase immobile al suo posto, fissandolo. Si maledisse di nuovo, questa volta ad alta voce, quando il riccio guardò oltre la sua spalla e lo sorprese a fissarlo.  
Harry gli sorrise soltanto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fine prima parte del secondo capitolo. Vi ricordo l'hashtag per parlare con noi e dirci le vostre impressioni #FALAICR, e se volete potete lasciarci una recensione. Bacioni, Sil&Chia.   
  
  
 


	4. Capitolo due - parte seconda

  
  
**For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December)**  
  
  
 

**Capitolo due - seconda parte.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
“Un momento, un momento, un momento,” mormorò Harry a se stesso mentre il suo cellulare iniziava a squillare. Aveva appena messo il pollo nel forno e quindi si affrettò a raggiungere il telefono appoggiato sul comodino nella sua stanza.  
“Ciao” rispose allegro, quando vide il nome di Liam lampeggiare sul display.  
“Harry, amico,” disse Liam allegramente. “Buon compleanno!”  
“Grazie Lee.” Harry si sedette sul letto, asciugandosi una mano sui pantaloni. Tanto doveva cambiarsi. “Sono felice tu abbia chiamato.”  
“Mi dispiace non averti chiamato prima, ma sono state giornate infernali a lavoro in queste ultime settimane,” Liam sembrava un po’ turbato. “Come stai?”  
“Bene.” Disse incrociando le gambe. “Davvero bene. Sono felice di aver preso questa decisione, dopotutto.”  
“Sono felice per te. Tua madre non ti chiama più tutti i giorni?” chiese l’amico.  
“Non più.” Ridacchiò. “Lo faceva inizialmente, ora invece mi scrive dei messaggi ogni due giorni.”  
“E non ti senti solo?”  
Harry esitò per un secondo prima di rispondere. “No. A volte è spaventoso pensarmi qui, senza nessuno, ma nel complesso mi trovo davvero bene. Ho incontrato anche alcune persone.”  
“Uscirai con loro stasera?” Liam sembrava un po’ distratto ora. Probabilmente era ancora in ufficio.  
“Forse più tardi,” Harry disse, guardando verso il piccolo angolo cottura. “Stanno venendo qui per cenare insieme, prima di uscire.”  
“Vorrei poter essere lì per festeggiare con te.”  
“Anche io.” Harry si morse un labbro, contemplando se dire la frase successiva o meno. “In realtà, uhm...” Si schiarì la voce. “Non crederesti mai a quanto può essere piccolo il mondo. Ho incontrato Louis.”  
Dall’altra parte della linea ci fu un rumore che non riuscì bene ad identificare.  
“Davvero?” Chiese Liam preoccupato.  
“Si. E’ venuto a mangiare al ristorante in cui lavoro.” Alzandosi, Harry colpì il piede del letto con l’alluce ed imprecò leggermente. “Non lo avevo nemmeno riconosciuto all’inizio, ma poi l’ho incontrato di nuovo. E’ un amico del mio vicino.”  
“Ah si?” Liam lo disse con un tono strano, che fece aggrottare la fronte ad Harry. Beh, di sicuro il suo amico non sembrava molto entusiasta di quella notizia. “Questa si che è una coincidenza.”  
“E’ simpatico,” aggiunse Harry.  
“E’ un bravo ragazzo, si.”  
“Lo avevo visto in alcune delle foto che hai sul frigo, ma...” Harry sorrise tra sé, sapendo che Liam avrebbe capito dove voleva andare a parare. “Insomma, sapevo fosse bello, ma da vicino è _davvero_ bello.”  
Liam gemette. “Harry, no.”  
“Troppo tardi,” rispose lui, sorridendo ancora di più. “Penso che anche lui sia interessato. Quindi, volevo soltanto avvisarti, sai. Essere onesto con te e tutto, dal momento che siete amici.”  
“Louis non va bene per te, Haz.” Liam sembrava serio adesso. “Non fare nulla.”  
Accigliandosi, Harry si diresse in cucina per andare a controllare le patate che bollivano sul fuoco.  
“Si, okay, sembra avere qualche problema di fiducia. Ma solo perché non ha ancora incontrato quello giusto, Liam.”  
L’amico rimase in silenzio per un secondo. “Sono serio, Harry. Non iniziare nulla con Louis. Non finirà bene.”  
“Perché tu-” Fu interrotto dal rumore del suo campanello che suonava. “Scusa, i miei ospiti sono arrivati. Devo andare.”  
“Harry, ascolta-”  
“Ti richiamo, Lee,” promise Harry e poi attaccò. Tentò di spingere in un angolo remoto del cervello ciò che Liam gli aveva appena detto e si affrettò a dirigersi verso la porta.  
“Buon compleanno!” Urlarono Barbara e Zayn all’unisono.  
Harry li abbracciò entrambi prima di farli accomodare. “Grazie per essere venuti.”  
Niall poco prima gli aveva portato alcune delle sue sedie in modo che tutti i suoi ospiti potessero sedersi a tavola stasera. Lo spazio era un po’ piccolo, ma tutto sommato Harry era riuscito a decorarlo in modo carino.  
“Sedetevi e servitevi pure con qualcosa da bere. Io vado a cambiarmi.” Si affrettò ad andare verso il bagno, afferrando prima il cambio di vestiti che aveva sistemato sul letto in precedenza.  
Una volta dentro, si spogliò e si cambiò, si lavò la faccia e spazzolò i capelli, cercando di incastrare un ricciolo ribelle dietro l’orecchio. Non era però abbastanza lungo, quindi continuava a scivolare sulla sua fronte. Probabilmente era meglio ignorarlo. Quando tornò in salotto, notò che erano arrivati anche Niall e Louis.  
Niall stava versando un drink per tutti mentre Louis stava fissando alcune delle foto che aveva poggiato sul piccolo comodino all’ingresso. Non lo aveva ancora notato.  
“Ecco il festeggiato!” Urlò Niall, abbandonando sul tavolo la bottiglia che aveva tra le mani per potersi così avvicinare a lui. “Lasciati abbracciare!”  
Harry allora spalancò le braccia per permettere a Niall di stringerlo e rise forte quando quest’ultimo cercò di sollevarlo da terra.  
“Sto preparando delle bevande speciali per il tuo compleanno,” dichiarò, indicando il piccolo bancone vicino alla cucina. “Questo è il mio regalo. Oltre le due sedie ovviamente.”  
“Non dovevi prepararmi nulla,” disse il riccio, seguendolo al tavolo. “Le due sedie andavano già più che bene.”  
“E’ vero. Beh, diciamo che questo ti rende piuttosto speciale.”  Niall gli fece l’occhiolino e tornò ad occuparsi delle bevande. “Allora, cosa ti hanno regalato gli altri?”  
Barbara si alzò e gli porse due vasi. In uno c’era una piccola pianta di timo, nell’altro invece basilico. “Questo è da parte mia e di Zayn. Erbe fresche per il tuo appartamento.”  
“Incantevoli.” Harry espirò a pieni polmoni il basilico.  “Li metterò vicino alla finestra.”  
Zayn annuì appena, un leggero sorriso si insinuò sul suo viso quando Harry ringraziò anche lui.  
Si voltò e vide Louis ancora in piedi dall’altra parte della stanza. Teneva le braccia dietro la schiena e guardava Harry con una strana espressione.  
“Grazie per essere venuto, Louis,” disse con tono gentile.  
“Grazie a te per l’invito.” Il giovane lanciò un’ultima occhiata alle foto prima di avvicinarsi ed allungare una mano verso di lui. “Buon compleanno.”  
Quando Harry guardò la mano di Louis notò che stringeva due biglietti. Curioso, li afferrò, ed un singulto uscì dalle sue labbra quando li osservò meglio.  
“Come sei riuscito ad averli?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Un amico mi doveva un favore.”  
“Avevo provato a prenderli...” Harry fissò il solido cartoncino che aveva tra le mani incredulo, ricordando di quanto fosse stato devastato quando non era riuscito a procurarsi i biglietti nella prevendita. Non che avrebbe potuto permetterseli ma diciamo pure che avrebbe fatto pazzie per poterli avere, ecco.  
“Sono biglietti per andare a vedere chi?” Chiese Zayn, senza alzarsi dalla sedia mentre Niall e Barbara correvano verso di lui per vedere.  
“Fleetwood Mac” lesse la ragazza, spalancando gli occhi.  
“E’ troppo,” protestò Harry, fissando Louis. “Non posso accettarli.”  
“Certo che puoi. E’ il tuo compleanno.” Louis sorrise timidamente.  
“Davvero,” disse Niall, allungandogli un bicchiere. “Non preoccuparti, H. Tanto è ricco; può permettersi di spendere qualcosa in più per un regalo.”  
Harry lo guardò accigliato. “Non significa che debba spenderli per me.”  
“Decido io per chi o cosa spendere i miei soldi.” Replicò Louis, afferrando un bicchiere dal tavolo.  
“Come facevi a saperlo?” Harry ancora non riusciva a credere di star stringendo quei tanto voluti biglietti nelle sue mani. “Sei una specie di veggente o qualcosa del genere?”  
Louis strinse entrambe le mani attorno al suo bicchiere, sembrando a disagio. “Uhm. No. Ho solo pensato… voglio dire. A chi non piacerebbe andarci?”  
“Io ci andrei sicuramente,” annunciò Niall, dando una leggera gomitata al fianco di Harry. “Quindi sappi che mi sto candidando per venire con te.”  
Harry gli sorrise, bevendo il suo drink tutto d’un sorso per poi posare il bicchiere sul tavolo. “Scusa, ma ho già deciso di portare Louis.”  
“Cosa?” urlarono Niall e Louis all’unisono.  
“Posso candidarmi anche io?” Chiese Zayn. “Mi piacerebbe troppo andare a sentirli.”  
“Vedi” disse Louis, indicando Zayn. “Dovresti portare uno dei tuoi amici.”  
“Ma sei tu che mi hai procurato i biglietti.” Il riccio scosse la testa, sorridendo. “Quindi porterò te.”  
Sedendosi, Niall aggiunse “Se Louis non vuole venire, prenderò io il suo posto.”  
Harry decise di lasciar perdere per ora. Avrebbe trovato un modo per convincere Louis. Qualunque modo. “Ho ancora un po’ di tempo per decidere.”  
“Mi era stato promesso del cibo o sbaglio?” Disse Zayn sorridendogli. “Cos’è questo odorino fantastico?”  
“Okay, sedetevi,” Harry si rivolse a Barbara e Louis che erano ancora in piedi indicando loro il tavolo. “Adesso vi servirò la cena.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Questo è un crimine.” Harry si poggiò una mano sul petto. “Non possiamo essere amici se non hai mai visto _Notting Hill_.”  
Niall bevve un altro sorso della sua birra. “Sembra noioso.”  
Barbara se n’era andata poco fa dicendo di aver avuto una lunga settimana e di avere un turno di mattina presto l’indomani, quindi si era scusata con tutti ed era andata a casa. Di sicuro però la ragazza sarebbe stata d’accordo con Harry e Louis se fosse stata presente.  
“E’ una delle storie d’amore più epiche e belle dei nostri tempi” aggiunse Louis, e scosse la testa verso Niall. Insomma, erano amici da anni, come mai lui era all’oscuro di questa cosa?  
“Nemmeno io l’ho mai visto,” disse Zayn, il quale si era spaparanzato sul letto di Harry. “Non so cosa ci trovate nelle commedie romantiche.”  
“Sono bellissime” replicarono Louis ed Harry nello stesso momento.  
Harry lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre e Louis si morse la lingua. Avevano scoperto il loro amore per le commedie romantiche insieme. Avevano passato così tante notti a guardare film stupidi insieme, ridacchiando e distraendosi a vicenda con dolci baci che puntualmente si trasformavano in qualcosa di più.  
Louis si ritrovò a fissare le labbra del riccio e quindi si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo, scrollando le spalle.  
“Le grandi menti la pensano allo stesso modo.”  
“Che ne dite di guardarlo ora?” Chiese Harry. “Con il tempo che c’è fuori, probabilmente non riusciremo ad uscire comunque.”  
“Vuoi che guardi Notting Hill adesso?” Niall fece una smorfia.  
“Io non voglio uscire.” Zayn si stava già sistemando sul letto, facendo un po’ di spazio per loro. “Guardare un film mi sembra un’ottima idea.”  
“Suppongo di non avere scelta, allora.” Sospirò Niall. “Solo un avvertimento, comunque...Probabilmente mi addormenterò.”  
“Non sarebbe la prima volta che rimani a dormire qui.” Harry gli fece l’occhiolino e si alzò dalla piccola poltrona per andare a portare i loro bicchieri ormai vuoti in cucina. Quando tornò nella sua stanza, trovò Niall già bello comodo sul letto.  
“Non ho ben capito perché, ma il tuo letto è molto più comodo del mio.” Ridacchiò Niall.  
“Risparmiaci i dettagli” mormorò Louis, cercando di comportarsi in modo casuale. Il solo pensiero di Harry che divideva il letto con qualcun altro lo faceva impazzire di gelosia. Doveva imparare a controllarsi. Sapeva che Niall era etero, quindi non aveva nemmeno una valida ragione per essere geloso.  
“Geloso?” Chiese infatti Niall, muovendo le sopracciglia su e giù.  
Louis lo guardò male, ma poi ricordò che non aveva alcun diritto su Harry, e si schiarì la voce. “Sono solo felice del fatto che non occupi più il mio letto.”  
“Come se mi avessi mai dato il permesso di dormire nel tuo letto,” sbuffò Niall.  
Harry poggiò il portatile sul piccolo comodino che aveva messo ai piedi del letto e aprì Netflix. “In quel caso _io sarei stato_ geloso.”  
Louis scosse la testa quando Harry gli fece l’occhiolino. Cercò di reprimere un sorriso, schiarendosi la gola per non far notare cosa gli avessero provocato quelle parole. Essere il centro dell’attenzione di Harry era sempre stata la sensazione più bella per lui, il riccio era assolutamente la persona più socievole del mondo e prestava tutta la sua attenzione alla gente quando parlava con loro. Essere quindi la persona che riceveva non solo la sua attenzione ma anche il suo affetto ed i suoi sentimenti era la cosa più magnifica e soddisfacente che Louis avesse mai provato.  
“Non sono sorpreso di sentirlo,” Niall si sistemò meglio, alzando lo sguardo. “Quel muro diventa più pieno ogni volta che vengo qui.”  
Louis seguì il suo sguardo e fissò il muro pieno di foto proprio di fronte al letto di Harry, il muro che aveva cercato di ignorare da quando erano entrati nella sua camera.  
“Adesso è finito” disse Harry, unendosi a loro sul letto.  
“Questo è il tuo rimedio contro la nostalgia di casa?” Chiese Zayn, lanciando anche lui un’occhiata alle foto.  
Niall indicò una delle foto. “I capelli lunghi ti donano davvero tanto. Quando è stato?”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento, e Louis capì cosa stava per succedere. Si sentì incollato alla sedia e fissò il volto del giovane, una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Non voleva sentirlo.  
“Ho vent’anni in quella foto,” disse Harry lentamente. “Ed ero in Cornovaglia, a quanto pare.”  
Louis aveva superato gli esami più difficili del semestre in quel tempo, e come ricompensa, Harry lo aveva portato in Cornovaglia per un fine settimana. Non avevano visto molto però perché avevano trascorso la maggior parte del fine settimana a letto. Louis ricordò di aver scattato quella foto ad Harry dopo che suddetto lo aveva scopato fino a fargli dimenticare il suo nome. Era una foto così intima per lui, ma nessun altro lo sapeva. Nessuno sapeva che Harry si era ripulito con un asciugamano poco prima, e che aveva indossato una maglietta solo perché aveva aperto la finestra per respirare aria fresca. Di sicuro Anne gli aveva dato quella fotografia, probabilmente pensando che fosse un’istantanea innocente di Harry appena sveglio. Nessuno sapeva che, nel momento in cui Louis aveva scattato quella foto, Harry aveva i piedi aggrovigliati con i suoi e che le sue labbra erano gonfie e rosse perché aveva appena finito di fargli un pompino. Il solo pensiero di quello che era successo gli faceva venir voglia di gemere.  
Gli mancava così tanto quella connessione fisica che aveva con Harry, quei momenti d’intimità capaci di fargli mancare il fiato. Desiderava così tanto riaverla.  
“Oh.” Zayn si voltò per guardare Harry. “Sono tutte…?”  
Il riccio annuì, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis. I loro sguardi rimasero ancorati per un momento, ed un leggero cipiglio corrugò la sua fronte. Louis sentì quello sguardo andare dritto al suo stomaco, facendogli venir voglia di vomitare. Non voleva assolutamente che Harry lo dicesse.  
“Cosa sono quelle foto?” Chiese Niall, curioso.  
Harry distolse lo sguardo dal , guardando invece Niall. “Sono di un periodo della mia vita che non ricordo.”  
“Non ricordi?”  
“Ho un’amnesia.” Harry scrollò le spalle, come se fosse roba da nulla ciò che stava raccontando. Come se si fosse abituato e fosse la normalità. “Ho avuto un incidente e la mia testa ha avuto i danni peggiori. Ho dimenticato la mia vita dai diciotto ai ventuno anni.”  
Louis non riuscì più a guardare Harry, quindi abbassò lo sguardo, fissando le sue mani.  
“Wow.” La voce di Niall era più bassa del solito.  
“Non ricordo nulla di quegli anni,” Harry sospirò piano. “Nulla di ciò che è successo, o cosa ho fatto o chi ho incontrato. Quindi ho chiesto alla mia famiglia e ai miei amici di darmi ogni singola foto che avevano di quei momenti.”  
“Così che tu possa in un certo modo avere con te quei ricordi che ormai hai perso.” Disse Zayn.  
“Si.” Il riccio si schiarì la voce. “Sembra molto più drammatico di quanto lo sia in realtà. Ho imparato ad accettare la cosa che ormai ho perso per sempre quegli anni.”  
Louis non poté evitare la secca risata che gli sfuggì dalla gola. Questo era esattamente il motivo per cui aveva deciso di uscire dalla vita di Harry.  Per rendergli tutto più facile, per aiutarlo a venire a patti con ciò che gli era successo. Ma _Dio_ , era stato doloroso sentire Harry dire quelle cose ad alta voce.  
Un nuovo squarcio si era aperto sul suo cuore.  
“Louis?” Disse quindi il riccio, sembrando confuso da quella sua reazione.  
“Scusa,” borbottò, costringendosi a guardare Harry. Era bellissimo, e tutto ciò che voleva fare era mettersi a cavalcioni sul suo grembo e baciarlo fino a quando il giovane non avrebbe aperto gli occhi e avrebbe visto ciò che non poteva vedere.  
“Quindi hai avuto quell’incidente quando avevi ventuno anni?” Chiese Niall. Quando Harry annuì, continuò. “E hai dimenticato tutto? Che mi dici delle persone che hai incontrato? Come sei riuscito a gestire tutto?”  
Harry alzò le spalle e a Louis gli si spezzò il cuore nel vederlo così disinvolto.  
“Non è come nei film. Non ho detto loro _Chi sei tu_ quando li ho rivisti dopo l’incidente perché le persone più importanti le conoscevo già. Ho soltanto dovuto incontrare di nuovo alcuni di loro, conoscerli daccapo.”  
Zayn si sporse in avanti per poter guardare meglio Harry. “E’ stato davvero così facile? Voglio dire… sicuro non lo è stato, vero?”  
Per un momento, Harry rimase in silenzio. “Non è stato facile, no. E’ stato abbastanza imbarazzante con molti di loro. Sono rimasto in contatto con una sola persona dopo l’incidente. Tutti gli altri non li ho mai più visti.”  
“Desideri conoscerle?” Chiese Louis prima che potesse ripensarci. “Quelle persone che non hai incontrato di nuovo?”  
“Beh, non è una scelta solo mia.” Rispose il riccio, guardando le foto. “Loro non hanno avuto la briga di contattarmi, questo la dice lunga, no?”  
Il cuore di Louis batteva ad un ritmo disumano. “E se non avessero saputo come gestire la situazione? Se non sapessero come avvicinarti?”  
Harry tacque di nuovo, poi guardò Louis con occhi penetranti. “Beh, allora non mi conoscevano abbastanza bene da sapere che avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per recuperare ciò che avevo dimenticato. Se avessero combattuto per me, lo avrei fatto anche io.”  
Per un momento, Louis pensò che Harry sapesse tutto. Il suo cuore minacciò di scoppiargli nel petto mentre fissava il ragazzo, cercando di leggere la sua espressione.  
“Come ho detto però,” aggiunse il riccio dopo un secondo. “Non è stato drammatico o altro. Ho solo incontrato quelle persone e loro mi hanno detto chi erano e come ci eravamo conosciuti. Non è stato facile, ma me la son cavata abbastanza bene.”  
“Dovrebbero fare un film sulla tua vita.” Disse Niall, giocando con la bottiglia tra le sue mani. “Aggiungendo un fidanzato, ovviamente. Per renderlo così degno di Hollywood.”  
Zayn roteò gli occhi. “C’è già un film come questo.”  
Niall spalancò la bocca. “Davvero?”  
Ridendo, Harry indicò lo spazio libero accanto a sé e guardò Louis. “Il che mi ricorda che volevamo vedere Notting Hill.”  
Louis fissò lo spazio vuoto proprio accanto ad Harry, proprio di fronte alla parete coperta dalle tante foto del loro passato. C’era una di quando erano andati insieme al concerto degli Oasis, una di quando erano andati a fare shopping per comprare il primo completo elegante di Louis, una di Harry che cucinava nel loro vecchio appartamento. Tutte foto di Harry che aveva scattato lui. Si sentiva quasi soffocare.  
“Dai Tommo,” lo sollecitò Niall, “Sta iniziando.”  
Louis si costrinse ad alzarsi e deglutì a fatica mentre prendeva posto accanto ad Harry. Riusciva distintamente a sentire l’odore del riccio da così vicino, un misto di sapone e dopobarba. Era diverso dal profumo che aveva quando stavano insieme. C’è anche da dire che a quei tempi condividevano il dopobarba; quello preferito di Louis. Condividevano anche il sapone e lo shampoo. Praticamente tutto.  
“Ehi,” sussurrò Harry e si chinò verso di lui. “E’ un problema per te?”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, non sicuro di cosa stesse parlando il ragazzo. Aveva molti problemi in questo momento. “Cosa?” Sussurrò di rimando.  
Harry avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio. “Io. La mia amnesia. Sembravi sconvolto prima.”  
Oh Dio, no. Louis non voleva che Harry pensasse che una cosa del genere potesse essere causa di rottura in una relazione. Harry non doveva pensare o temere che qualcuno potesse respingerlo a causa di ciò. Louis non voleva essere la causa di quell’ansia.  
“No,” rispose quindi, alzando lo sguardo per guardarlo. “Sono semplicemente sconvolto dal fatto che tu abbia dovuto attraversare tutto questo.”  
Harry sorrise leggermente, i suoi occhi si incresparono un po’. Non rispose, si appoggiò solo più vicino a lui in modo che le loro spalle si toccassero.  
Dopo un momento, entrambi si girarono verso il portatile, e Louis cercò di calmare il battito del suo cuore. Se Harry avesse continuato a guardarlo in quel modo per un secondo in più avrebbe perso il controllo e si sarebbe sporto per baciarlo. Ogni fibra del suo corpo urlava dalla voglia di avere quel bacio, bramava il tocco di Harry. Doveva davvero darsi una calmata. Non era d’aiuto il fatto che, mentre guardavano il film, Harry lasciava che la sua mano si posasse sulla sua coscia, ed ogni tanto faceva scorrere delicatamente il pollice sul suo fianco o sulla sua gamba. E si sentì letteralmente impazzire quando il riccio affondò piano le unghie sul tessuto ruvido  dei suoi jeans, facendo avanti e indietro. Erano praticamente premuti insieme da un lato ed Harry stava flirtando con lui spudoratamente.  
Niall si era addormentato, proprio come aveva detto, e accanto a lui anche Zayn era sprofondato in un sonno profondo. Aveva un cuscino stretto al petto e le ciglia si aprivano a ventaglio sulle sue guance. Niall invece non sembrava altrettanto grazioso, il che fece sorridere Louis.  
“Non sanno apprezzare una buona commedia romantica” sussurrò Harry, riportando il viso di nuovo vicino al suo.  
Louis tenne gli occhi su Niall, cercando di ignorare quanto vicino fosse il riccio. “Non riescono proprio a vedere il genio dietro di esse.”  
Harry annuì piano, ed il tempo sembrò fermarsi per un momento perché Louis sapeva cosa stava per succedere; eppure, rabbrividì lo stesso quando Harry si sporse ancora di più verso di lui e mordicchiò delicatamente la sua mascella. Louis sedeva sul letto come paralizzato, incapace di muoversi o persino di respirare.  
La mano del giovane si posò nuovamente sulla sua coscia, le punte delle dita sfioravano il suo interno mentre inclinava la testa ed iniziava a baciare lentamente il suo collo. Mordicchiò e succhiò, indugiando per un po’ sotto il suo orecchio prima di tirare fuori la lingua.  
I polmoni di Louis ripresero a funzionare ed emise un respiro tremante, sopprimendo un gemito. Doveva fermare tutto questo. Doveva dire ad Harry di togliere la mano dalla sua coscia, di smetterla di accarezzarlo così, di smettere di baciargli il collo. Invece, inclinò la testa di lato, esponendo ancora di più il suo collo ad Harry.  
Harry allora si spostò leggermente, usando il braccio libero per sporgersi ancora di più verso di lui. Diventò più audace, succhiando leggermente l’epidermide sul suo collo, sfiorandola anche con i denti di tanto in tanto. La mano sulla sua coscia si mosse, arrivando pericolosamente vicino al suo inguine.  
Si era perso ormai. Si era perso e non sarebbe più stato in grado di fermarlo. Non quando il suo corpo stava morendo di fame ed il tocco di Harry era l’unica cosa che lo faceva sentire sazio. Non quando il tocco di Harry gli era mancato così tanto.  
Louis girò la testa ed aprì gli occhi. Harry era proprio lì, le labbra leggermente socchiuse, gli occhi già fissi sul suo volto. Aveva di nuovo quello sguardo, e questo quasi lo fece sorridere. Quello sguardo intenso, con le sopracciglia corrugate e gli occhi penetranti. Louis sapeva che quella era l’espressione di Harry quando si concentrava su una sola cosa. Quando c’era una singola cosa che meritava tutta la sua attenzione. Quando voleva Louis.  
Si sporse in avanti quindi ed Harry chiuse gli occhi, inclinando leggermente la testa per poter così far combaciare finalmente le loro labbra.  
Un forte rumore li fece sobbalzare costringendo Louis ad allontanarsi di botto. Il cellulare di Harry stava squillando rumorosamente, aveva una vecchia canzone di Justin Timberlake come suoneria.  
“Io-” iniziò Harry.  
“Dovresti rispondere.” Louis tirò via la mano dal braccio di Harry.  
Il riccio sembrò ferito per un momento. Quando tolse la mano dalla sua coscia, il punto gli sembrò subito più freddo. Si leccò le labbra e si alzò dal letto.  
Anche Zayn e Niall si erano svegliati di soprassalto; entrambi erano ovviamente ignari di ciò che era appena successo. Niall tornò a guardare il film, probabilmente cercando di capire cosa si fosse perso, mentre Zayn guardò Harry recuperare il telefono e rispondere.  
“Ehi, Liam.”  
Certo che era Liam. Louis soffocò una secca risata. Se c’era qualcuno che poteva interrompere un momento del genere con Harry, quello era Liam. Aveva avuto un tempismo perfetto. Era come se avesse una sorta di senso senso per questo genere di cose. Probabilmente era stato meglio così. Louis stava quasi per pomiciare con Harry come un adolescente dagli ormoni impazziti quando c’erano altre due persone nella stanza. Non era molto maturo, anzi forse era un po’ disperato.  
Lo ha anche reso consapevole della gravità della situazione. La sua mente era debole ed il tocco di Harry troppo persuasivo. Louis non aveva avuto alcuna possibilità, e non ne avrebbe avuta nessuna nemmeno in futuro. Se si fosse visto di nuovo con Harry, avrebbe di sicuro fatto un grande errore e sapeva benissimo che non poteva permettersi di fare un errore del genere. Non dopo che tutti gli avevano detto di stargli lontano. Non dopo che era riuscito a stare lontano da Harry per così tanto tempo.  
Sullo schermo, Julia Roberts stava confessando il suo amore ad Hugh Grant e Louis odiava il fatto che tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era che Harry conosceva quelle parole a memoria e gliele citava nei momenti più casuali.  
“Perché vuoi parlare con lui?” Chiese Harry ad un certo punto. “Sento che dirai qualcosa che non mi piacerà.” Per un momento rimase in silenzio, poi “Va bene, si. Te lo passo.”  
Harry si avvicinò a Louis e Niall e Zayn rimasero un po’ confusi quando gli allungò il cellulare.  
“E’ Liam. Dice che vuole parlarti un secondo.”  
Louis guardò il cellulare, cercando di trovare una scusa convincente per non prenderlo. Sapeva di non avere scampo, però. Lo afferrò quindi e borbottò un “Ciao, Liam.”  
“Che cazzo?” Sibilò l’amico. “Esci subito da lì.”  
“Anche per me è bello sentirti,” rispose seccamente.  
“Lou, ti stai cacciando in un mare di guai,” disse con tono serio. “Hai preso una decisione, ricordatelo.”  
Louis guardò Zayn e Niall che lo stavano guardando incuriositi. Harry finse di non ascoltare mentre continuava a guardare il film, ma Louis sapeva bene che non si stava perdendo neanche una parola. “Si, ci penserò.”  
“E’ ancora nella stanza?”  
“L’appartamento è carino,” rispose, cercando di sviare le domande e sembrare il più disinvolto possibile. “Un po’ piccolo, ma comunque confortevole.”  
Vide il riccio roteare gli occhi a quelle parole.  
“Ascolta. Se Anne lo verrà a sapere, ne farà un dramma.” Liam rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Sai com’è lei. Ha paura che Harry possa sviluppare una sorta di crollo nervoso.”  
“Voglio dire...” Louis alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello del riccio. “Se la sta cavando piuttosto bene, no?”  
L’espressione di Harry cambiò. Si alzò di scatto e, senza un avvertimento, strappò il cellulare dalla mano di Louis. “Smettila di intrometterti, Liam. So cosa sto facendo e non ho bisogno della tua approvazione.”  
Riattaccò e gettò il cellulare sul letto, fissandolo. Louis non aveva visto molte volte Harry arrabbiato. Agitato forse, ma mai veramente arrabbiato. Apparentemente, il riccio era un po’ più irascibile di quanto non lo fosse prima dell’incidente.  
“Mi dispiace” disse schiarendosi la voce.  
“Chi è Liam?” Chiese Zayn.  
“Il mio migliore amico fin dall’infanzia,” Harry tornò a sedersi.  
“Ed uno dei miei più cari amici dell’università” aggiunse Louis mentre Zayn alzava un sopracciglio. “E’ solo preoccupato per il fatto che Harry si trovi qui da solo.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Sono tutti un po’ iperprotettivi dall’incidente. Non erano d’accordo sul fatto che mi trasferissi qui. Mia madre è sempre preoccupata.”  
Zayn annuì. “Si, me lo avevi accennato prima.”  
“E’ comprensibile” disse Niall. “Voglio dire, è strano anche per loro, vero?”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Suppongo.”  
“Probabilmente hanno paura del fatto che tu possa ricordare improvvisamente cose di cui non ti hanno parlato.”  
Louis sapeva che Niall stesse scherzando, ma in realtà non aveva tutti i torti. Era quello di cui tutti erano preoccupati, perché Harry non li avrebbe mai perdonati per non avergli parlato di Louis. Probabilmente Anne sarebbe andata fuori di testa quando avrebbe scoperto che lui era ritornato nella vita di Harry.  
Quella che era la più grande speranza di Louis era anche la più grande paura di Anne.  
“Mia madre non mi avrebbe mai nascosto nulla” Harry roteò gli occhi.  
Zayn alzò un dito. “Magari ti sta nascondendo il fatto che sei un criminale condannato per impedirti  di farlo di nuovo?”  
Ridendo, Harry si sistemò meglio tra lui e Niall. La sua pelle si riempiva di pelle d’oca ogni qualvolta le loro braccia si toccavano. “Se fossi stato condannato, probabilmente ne avrei sentito parlare.”  
“E se fossi sposato?” Niall sollevò un sopracciglio, inclinando leggermente la testa. “E probabilmente tua madre l’ha sempre odiata, quindi la tiene lontano da te.”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere ed il cuore di Louis affondò. Era una cosa abbastanza vicina alla realtà, quella. Solo che Anne non lo odiava. E aveva deciso lui di andarsene.  
“Prima di tutto, se mai sposerò qualcuno, sarà una persona che anche mia madre adorerà. Seconda cosa, se mai sposassi qualcuno, di certo non sarebbe una donna. E poi,” aggiunse Harry mentre si spostava un po’ più vicino a lui, probabilmente inconsciamente. “Se ci fosse stato un marito, non se ne sarebbe andato così. Sarebbe completamente irrealistico.”  
Louis fissò il profilo di Harry, lasciando che quelle parole lo ferissero. La sua voce era poco più di un flebile sussurro quando “Perché?” disse.  
Il riccio si voltò verso di lui con un sopracciglio alzato. “Beh, non rinunci alla persona che ami, giusto?”  
“Come se fosse facile” disse Louis, accigliandosi.  
“Hai qualche esperienza in questo campo?” Chiese Zayn.  
Sbattendo le palpebre, Louis si concentrò su di lui. Capì di aver detto un po’ troppo. “Ehm, no. Intendo. In generale.” Si schiarì la voce, guardando ovunque tranne che Harry. “La vita non è un film di Hollywood. A volte l’amore non basta.”  
“Ma non ami davvero qualcuno se ti arrendi quando tutto diventa difficile, non credi?” Harry stava parlando tranquillamente.  
Per un momento ci fu solo silenzio, poi Niall “Bene, il film è finito, ed io non ne ho guardato nemmeno la metà,” disse.  
“Lo guarderemo di nuovo” promise Harry.  
“Dovrei tornare a casa comunque,” Zayn si alzò dal letto, stiracchiandosi un po’. “Ci vediamo domani Harry?”  
“Io inizio alle cinque. Tu?”  
“Sei” rispose il moro, sbadigliando.  
Louis non riusciva a non pensare alla conversazione di poco prima. Le parole che Harry aveva detto stavano rimbalzando sulle pareti del suo cranio più e più volte, scorrendo a doppia velocità. Non gli era mai passato per la testa che Harry avesse persino pensato alle persone con cui era stato in quei tre anni. Ovviamente, aveva un’idea chiara in testa e glielo aveva fatto capire oggi. Se sapesse di loro due, Harry non lo perdonerebbe mai. Non avrebbe mai capito il motivo per il quale Louis fosse uscito dalla sua vita, e avrebbe messo in discussione il suo amore per lui.  
“Probabilmente dormirò qui,” disse Niall, stendendosi sul letto di Harry mentre anche Louis si alzava.  
“Ma se vivi praticamente di fronte,” borbottò Louis. Sentì le ginocchia un po’ traballanti.  
Niall sorrise come risposta e si accoccolò più profondamente contro il cuscino del riccio, sospirando  soddisfatto. Louis lo osservò mentre si infilava le scarpe.  
“Lo manderò a casa tra un minuto,” disse Harry, toccandogli la spalla.   
“Figurati, non mi interessa.” Louis si tirò indietro e andò in salotto per recuperare il suo cappotto, seguito da Zayn ed Harry. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardare il riccio in questo momento.  
Il moro a quelle parole sbuffò. “Certo che no.”  
Louis lo fissò soltanto, perché quella era l’unica reazione di cui fosse capace, a quanto pareva.  
“Ehi, Louis,” disse Harry mentre i due lasciavano l’appartamento. “Aspetta un secondo.”  
Zayn andò avanti e Louis voleva chiedergli di rimanere; non voleva restare da solo con Harry, non ne aveva le forze.  
Con delicatezza, il riccio gli toccò il gomito, prima che le sue dita scivolassero sulla sua mano. “Mi piacerebbe continuare da dove ci siamo interrotti.”  
“Non sarebbe dovuto succedere, Harry” disse, la mano bollente nel punto in cui il giovane la stava toccando.  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Non è stata solo la mia immaginazione, vero?”  
“No.” Louis alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso. Non riusciva a sopportare quell’espressione sul suo viso. “Ma non avrei dovuto permettere che accadesse.”  
“Perché?” Harry fece scorrere il pollice sul dorso della sua mano.  
“Penso che per stasera abbiamo sentito abbastanza storie del passato,” tirando via la mano, Louis fece un passo indietro. “Non è una buona idea, va bene?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “No che non va bene.”  
“Louis?” Urlò Zayn dal piano di sotto. “Vieni? O resti anche tu con Harry stanotte?”  
“Arrivo” rispose velocemente.  
“Se vuoi restare per me non ci sono problemi, lo sai.” Offrì il riccio.  
“Questa è un’idea ancora peggiore.” Rise seccamente.  
“Perché?” Harry si avvicinò di nuovo ed il suo corpo emanava un calore così familiare. “Perché mi baceresti?”  
Il respiro gli si incastrò in gola, ed alzò di nuovo lo sguardo per guardare Harry.  
“Perché non riusciresti a tenere le mani a posto?” Proseguì il ragazzo. “Perché mi faresti capire cosa ti fa allontanare ogni volta quando so benissimo che vorresti avvicinarti sempre più?”  
Sapeva che Harry lo avesse intuito quando si era avvicinato a lui quel giorno nella sua cucina, ma sentirlo dalle sue labbra era tutt’altra cosa. Harry era diventato molto più audace, molto più sfacciato. Non sapeva come gestirlo. Sapeva solo che con quelle parole lo aveva eccitato.  
Era così sexy.  
“Io-” Louis deglutì a fatica, gli occhi ancora incollati a quelli del giovane. Dovette costringersi a fare un passo indietro e a mantenere la calma. “Non sopravvalutarti, _Fulmine._ ”  
Harry sorrise, sembrando molto sicuro di sé. “Farai meglio ad accelerare, Louis.”  
Prima che il riccio potesse attirarlo di nuovo, Louis si voltò e scese le scale. Si impose di non voltarsi perché sapeva che avrebbe trovato Harry a fissarlo. E se si fosse girato per guardarlo, non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi e avrebbe accettato ogni offerta che il giovane gli aveva fatto fino a quel momento.  
Al piano di sotto, Zayn lo stava aspettando con una sigaretta accesa. Sollevò un sopracciglio quando lo notò ma non disse nulla ed iniziarono ad incamminarsi insieme in silenzio. Anche lui tirò fuori il pacchetto di sigarette e ne accese una.  
“Ti piace, non è vero?” Chiese il moro dopo un po’.  
“Beh.” Louis pensò bene a cosa dire. “Anche a te, o non saresti suo amico.”  
Zayn mormorò un “Giusto.”  
Calò di nuovo il silenzio. La pioggia si era fermata qualche ora prima, ma l’aria era umida e fredda. Louis strinse il cappotto ancora di più intorno al suo corpo.  
“I biglietti per i Fleetwood Mac, però,” disse poi improvvisamente Zayn. “Per un concerto tutto esaurito. Questo è un po’ troppo per una persona che conosci solo da poco tempo.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle.  
“Sto solo dicendo, amico,” il moro gettò la sigaretta a terra. “Questo non è il giusto modo per convincerlo che non sei interessato.”  
Ovviamente, Zayn aveva ragione. Louis lo sapeva bene, ma voleva solo far sorridere Harry. Sapeva che il riccio voleva andare a quel concerto, soprattutto perché non erano riusciti ad andarci insieme, prima dell’incidente. I biglietti erano sempre stati troppo costosi o esauriti. Anche adesso lo erano, in realtà, ma Louis aveva una posizione che gli permetteva l’acquisto di biglietti costosi per un concerto tutto esaurito. Conosceva le persone giuste.  
Quando aveva finalmente trovato le parole giuste per giustificare la sua azione, Zayn si fermò.  
“Io devo andare da questa parte.” Il moro indicò la strada dietro di loro. “Ci si vede in giro.”  
Louis aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. Non doveva giustificare nulla. “Si, ci vediamo.”  
Si separarono e Louis chiamò un taxi. Non aveva voglia di prendere la metropolitana, stanotte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*  
“Lou,” disse Jay, sospirando per la quinta volta in due minuti. “Stai diventando assurdo.”  
“Non sono assurdo.” Louis mantenne lo sguardo fisso sulle sue mani. “Sto cercando solo di essere razionale.”  
Anche Liam sospirò. “Se fossi razionale, smetteresti di essere così testardo riguardo a tutto questo.”  
Stanco di quella discussione si passò una mano sul viso. “Hai sentito cosa ha detto il dottore.”  
“Ma non ne sono sicuri,” Jay poggiò una mano sul gesso intorno alla sua gamba. “E’ solo una possibilità.”  
Era una possibilità che Louis non voleva prendere in considerazione nemmeno per un minuto. Il dottore questa mattina aveva avuto un lungo colloquio con tutti loro. In realtà avrebbe voluto parlare solo con Anne e Gemma, ma Louis aveva insistito per assistere, quindi avevano deciso di parlare nella sua stanza.  
I dottori, nelle ultime cinque settimane, avevano fatto diversi test su Harry per scoprire cosa non andasse nella sua testa. Quello che avevano scoperto era che non avevano la minima idea di cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui. Avevano spiegato loro che ogni caso di amnesia era individuale e che il cervello umano era ancora un mistero per riuscire a capire a pieno di cosa si trattasse. Superficialmente, le funzioni cerebrali di Harry erano completamente normali e funzionali.  
Questa era la ragione per cui avevano solo poche speranze di poter prevedere cosa sarebbe accaduto. Non c’era alcuna garanzia che Harry potesse riacquistare i suoi ricordi, o che non lo avrebbe fatto. Tutto quello che potevano dire era che l’intera situazione sarebbe stata incredibilmente stressante per la psiche e la mente del ragazzo. Era probabile che si sarebbe sentito sotto pressione per riuscire a ricordare eventi o persone, e questo avrebbe potuto farlo abbattere e subire gravi danni mentali.  
“Non ho intenzione di rischiare,” disse Louis. “Se sarà più facile per lui affrontare l’intera situazione senza di me, allora gli starò lontano.”  
“Non è giusto tenergli nascosta una cosa del genere,” gli ricordò Liam. “Sei una parte essenziale della sua vita, Louis.”  
“Ma questo lui non lo sa, non è vero?” Louis odiò il tono amareggiato con cui disse quelle parole. “Non gli mancherà ciò che non ricorda.”  
“E se ricordasse tutto domani?” Liam sembrava determinato a convincerlo. “Mettiti nei suoi panni. Non ti arrabbieresti con lui per non essere rimasto al tuo fianco?”  
“Non ho altra scelta.” Louis alzò lo sguardo su Liam. Sembrava  abbastanza calmo, anche se il suo tono di voce lo tradiva. “Non posso neanche alzarmi e andare di sotto per vederlo.”  
“Il dottore ha detto che potrebbero aiutarti a farlo.” Jay gli accarezzò un fianco. “So che vuoi vederlo.”  
Certo che lo voleva. Quello che temeva, però, era lo sguardo che gli avrebbe lanciato Harry. Di sicuro lo avrebbe guardato come se fosse un estraneo, e lui era sicuro di non essere in grado di sopportarlo. Forse sarebbe stato lui, alla fine, ad avere un esaurimento nervoso.  
Le scene dell’incidente erano ancora fresche nella sua mente. Louis non si era ancora ripreso da quelle immagini, quindi non era sicuro di poter reggere un’altra tensione emotiva. Lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi, e senza Harry lì con lui a raccogliere ogni suo frammento, era sicuro che non sarebbe stato in grado di ricomporsi.  
“E’ troppo rischioso,” decise, scuotendo la testa. “Non voglio mettergli più pressioni addosso di quanto non debba già sopportare.”  
Liam si avvicinò al suo letto. “Lou...”  
“No.” Scosse di nuovo la testa. “Non voglio essere la ragione di un suo crollo nervoso. Sono sicuro che se andassi da lui ora e gli dicessi tutto, non si ricorderebbe di me e si sentirebbe in colpa. Non voglio fargli questo.”  
“Non lo sai-” iniziò sua madre, ma Louis la interruppe.  
“Lo so, invece. Lo conosco meglio di chiunque altro, mamma.”  
Louis la guardò dritta negli occhi per farle capire quanto fosse serio. “Si sentirebbe male, e costringerebbe il suo cervello a ricordare. Non sarebbe salutare per lui.”  
Per un secondo, Jay rimase in silenzio. Poi disse “E’ una tua decisione”  
Louis annuì. “Lo è. Gli starò lontano.”  
“Come farai una volta che entrambi sarete dimessi dall’ospedale?” Chiese Liam.  
“Vedremo.” Louis deglutì a fatica, un nodo che gli bloccava la gola. “Vedremo poi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry fece un respiro profondo prima di suonare il campanello. Superare la sicurezza dell’edificio era stato più facile di quanto pensasse. La parte difficile stava per arrivare adesso. La porta si aprì e Louis apparve alla sua vista. Indossava una maglietta grigia sbiadita e i pantaloni di una tuta. Era a piedi nudi. Sembrava stanco, ma i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa quando lo vide.  
“Harry!” Urlò, dandogli un’occhiata veloce. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Ciao, Louis.” Harry gli porse i fiori che aveva comprato strada facendo. “Sono venuto a prenderti.”  
Louis si accigliò. “Ma non abbiamo...” Quando realizzò, sollevò un sopracciglio. “Il concerto.”  
“Per favore, non dire di no” disse, mordendosi il labbro. Non aveva idea del perché Louis lo rendesse così nervoso, ma il pensiero di essere rifiutato lo faceva sentir male fin dentro le ossa.  
“Harry...” Louis si passò una mano sul viso mentre abbassava un po’ la testa. Teneva ancora la maniglia della porta con l’altra mano. “Dovresti portarci qualcun altro.”  
Harry pensò che doveva sembrare un po’ ridicolo con i fiori ancora a mezz’aria, quindi se li tirò verso il petto. “E’ il mio regalo di compleanno e decido io chi voglio portare.”  
Louis lo guardò per un attimo, poi sospirò e si fece da parte, facendogli cenno di entrare nel suo appartamento. “Entra.”  
Harry fece come gli era stato detto, sentendosi un po’ perso quando Louis richiuse la porta e andò in cucina. Non sapeva se potesse seguirlo o meno.  
“Sei stato fortunato a trovarmi a casa, stasera,” Louis lo guardò da oltre una spalla. “Avrei potuto essere ancora a lavoro.”  
“Però non lo sei.” Harry seguì Louis e lo guardò mentre apriva uno degli armadietti. “”E’ un segno. Il destino vuole che tu venga al concerto con me.”  
“Il destino...” Louis rise piano e riempì d’acqua un vaso. “Suppongo di non avere scelta, vero?”  
Harry cercò di reprimere il sorriso che minacciava di allargarsi sul suo viso. “Suppongo di no.”  
Louis appoggiò il vaso sul bancone di fronte ad Harry ed incontrò il suo sguardo. “I fiori significano che questo è un appuntamento?”  
“E’ sicuramente un appuntamento.” Il riccio li mise dentro il vaso.  
Per un momento, si fissarono semplicemente al di sopra del bancone, con il mazzo di fiori primaverili tra di loro. Louis sembrava così serio, come lo era spesso quando guardava Harry. I suoi occhi blu erano una specie di calamita.  
“Questo lo deciderò io,” rispose poi il giovane, senza batter ciglio. “Alla fine della serata.”  
Harry annuì. “Sarà la miglior serata della tua vita.”  
Louis rise, una risata che riempì il suo cuore, e annuì con un sorriso sciocco sulle labbra. “Vado a cambiarmi.”  
“Hai dieci minuti.” Harry lo guardò uscire dalla cucina, gli occhi fissi sul suo sedere.  
“E smettila di fissarmi il culo,” disse il ragazzo senza voltarsi. “Non si fa ad un primo appuntamento.”  
Harry si accigliò, chiedendosi come avesse fatto Louis a scoprirlo. “Non lo stavo facendo.”  
Louis scomparve nella sua camera da letto, ed Harry si diresse verso il salotto per aspettarlo lì. I suoi occhi si posarono di nuovo sulla foto della madre di Louis e non poté evitare il brivido che si impossessò della sua schiena. Si era sentito così anche la prima volta che lo aveva visto. C’era qualcosa di così familiare nel suo viso e nel suo sorriso. Era come se gli stesse sorridendo direttamente, come se stesse ridendo di qualcosa che lui aveva detto.  
Sedendosi, Harry distolse lo sguardo e si concentrò su alcune cartelline che giacevano sul tavolo. C’erano dei numeri diversi sulla parte anteriore e ciascuna di esse aveva il sigillo dello studio legale in cui lavorava Louis. Sospettò che fossero riservate, quindi le lasciò chiuse, anche se la curiosità lo stava uccidendo.  
Voleva così tanto aprirle e scoprire di cosa si trattasse. Sul comò accanto al divano c’erano delle foto ed Harry si alzò per guardarle da vicino. Una mostrava delle bambine che giocavano insieme, in un’altra invece c’era Louis da bambino con una piccola ragazza bionda in grembo. Ce n’era una più recente di Louis con due bambini al suo fianco, seduti su un divano. Erano davvero adorabili, entrambi aggrappati al suo fianco con dei lecca-lecca in mano ed un sorriso raggiante. Quando alzò di nuovo gli occhi, vide Louis fermo sullo stipite della porta, con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Indossava un’ampia maglietta che gli dava un’aria così delicata ed i suoi piedi erano ancora nudi.  
“Chi sono questi bambini?” Chiese Harry.  
Gli occhi di Louis vagarono sul suo viso. “I miei fratelli.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, guardando di nuovo le foto e poi Louis. “Tutti loro?”  
“Tutti loro.” Louis sorrise leggermente. “Siamo sette. Io sono il più grande.”  
“Sono tutti a Doncaster?”  
Louis annuì. “Vado a trovarli ogni volta che posso.”  
Harry si raddrizzò. Diede un’altra occhiata alle foto, poi si avvicinò a Louis. “Siamo pronti ad andare?”  
“Ho solo bisogno di mettere le scarpe.” Louis si voltò e si diresse alla porta principale.  
“Sei molto carino.” Sorrise Harry mentre il giovane infilava le sue Vans senza preoccuparsi di mettere dei calzini. Non fece nessun commento.  
Louis non riuscì a nascondere il rossore che colorò le sue guance. “Grazie.”  
“Sono venuto a prenderti a casa, ti ho portato dei fiori, mi sono complimentato per il tuo aspetto...” Harry lo aiutò ad indossare la giacca di jeans rivestita di pelliccia. “Allora, è un appuntamento adesso?”  
Ridendo, Louis scosse la testa mentre apriva la porta ed aspettava che Harry uscisse per primo. “Non è mica così semplice, _Fulmine._ ”  
“Posso intensificare ancora di più le mie mosse.”  Harry attese che Louis chiudesse a chiave la porta. “Rimarrai sorpreso.”  
“Sarò io il giudice di ciò” gli ricordò Louis, sogghignando.  
Arrivarono alla metropolitana che si trovava a pochi isolati dall’appartamento di Louis ed Harry si assicurò di sedersi accanto a lui quando salirono su uno dei treni.  
“Non scapperò, lo sai?” Commentò il giovane.  
“Semplicemente non voglio che le altre persone abbiano un’idea sbagliata” Harry gli mise una mano sulla coscia.  
Guardando la sua mano, Louis sollevò un sopracciglio. “Che siamo ad un appuntamento?”  
“No, che siamo solo amici” lo corresse.  
Louis rise e si voltò verso di lui. “E questo sarebbe un male perché?”  
Harry si accigliò alla domanda, ma era contento del fatto che Louis non avesse ancora allontanato la sua mano. “Perché non voglio che qualcun altro ci provi con te.”  
“Tesoro, contrariamente a quanto pensi, non tutti gli esseri umani che incontro a questo mondo ci provano con me.” Louis sorrise affettuosamente e scosse la testa.  
“Questo è un crimine” disse il riccio, e si sporse un po’ più vicino.  
Il sorriso di Louis non scomparve, e tenne gli occhi fissi in quelli di Harry. “Il tuo modo di flirtare è un crimine.”  
“Ti piace.” Mormorò. “Ti piace essere corteggiato da me.”  
“Chi sei tu? Jane Austen?” Louis roteò gli occhi e si allontanò. Il modo in cui arrossì disse ad Harry che aveva ragione, però.  
Arrivarono al luogo del concerto giusto in tempo. Harry mostrò i biglietti all’ingresso e poi Louis lo guidò verso le scale che portavano al piccolo balcone. Teneva la mano sulla sua schiena, le sue dita sfioravano gentilmente la sua spina dorsale al di sopra della camicia sottile.  
Harry aveva passato ore a decidere cosa poter indossare. Non sapeva nemmeno di essere così. Di solito metteva ciò che più gli piaceva non tenendo conto delle opinioni altrui. Con Louis, tuttavia, era diverso. Voleva impressionarlo. Aveva quindi scelto dei jeans neri attillati ed una camicia di seta pura, rosa, che era sbottonata quasi fino all’ombelico. Fino ad ora però, Louis non lo aveva nemmeno guardato più di tanto.  
“Non posso credere tu mi abbia preso i biglietti VIP, comunque,” disse Harry mentre arrivavano alla tribuna. “Come sei riuscito ad averli?”  
“Conosco alcune persone.” Louis si tolse la giacca ed i suoi occhi indugiarono sul petto di Harry per un momento. “E questi erano gli unici biglietti disponibili, ad essere onesto.”  
Harry annuì mentre si guardava intorno. “Un regalo un po’ costoso per qualcuno che è solo un amico.”  
“Avevo la sensazione che ti piacesse la musica hipster.”  
Sedendosi in uno dei cinque posti presenti nella tribuna, Harry incrociò le gambe.  
“Non sei un fan?”  
Per un momento Louis esitò, poi si sedette accanto a lui. “Diciamo che le loro canzoni hanno un valore nostalgico per me.”  
“Perché?” Il riccio inclinò la testa, curioso di sapere cosa intendesse Louis.  
“Mi ricordano qualcuno.” Scrollò le spalle, come se ciò che avesse detto non fosse importante.  
Ed eccolo di nuovo – il misterioso ex fidanzato con cui doveva competere. Qualunque cosa fosse successa tra lui e Louis, aveva lasciato quest’ultimo vulnerabile e distrutto. Aveva detto che era ancora innamorato di quel ragazzo ed Harry doveva ammettere che quel pensiero lo spaventava. Non aveva idea di cosa si provasse ad amare qualcuno così intensamente e con così tanta passione da non riuscire a dimenticarlo anche dopo tanti anni.  
Aveva promesso a Louis di non parlare più di quell’ex ragazzo quando erano insieme, però. Soprattutto adesso, al loro primo appuntamento. Harry si sarebbe assicurato che Louis avesse un nuovo ricordo legato ai Fleetwood Mac. Uno che non lo avrebbe reso triste.  
Le luci si spensero e loro rimasero seduti durante _l’opening-act._ Si presentarono come una giovane band della California e suonarono alcune canzoni originali e cover. Harry ordinò una birra quando un cameriere entrò nella loro tribuna privata e Louis ordinò una bottiglia d’acqua.  
“Lunga giornata domani” spiegò Louis quando sollevò un sopracciglio.  
Quando la band lasciò il palco, Harry si voltò verso di Louis. “Sii onesto.”  
Il giovane lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
Harry ghignò. “Hai comprato tutti e cinque i biglietti così che potessimo essere soli?”  
Con una risata, Louis scosse la testa. “Se avessi comprato tutti e cinque i biglietti, avrei portato anche Niall e Zayn.”  
“In questo caso, il destino ci sta di nuovo mettendo lo zampino” disse il riccio e questo fece sorridere affettuosamente Louis. La prese come una vittoria.  
Le luci si spensero di nuovo e questa volta si alzarono dalle loro sedie per avvicinarsi al parapetto della tribuna. I Fleetwood Mac apparirono sul palco ed aprirono il concerto con _The Chain._ Harry si mise una mano sul cuore, guardando Louis.  
“Grazie” disse semplicemente, e Louis gli sorrise come tutta risposta. Sembrava soddisfatto.  
In pochi minuti la temperatura nell’edificio aumentò, ed Harry si pentì della scelta dei suoi vestiti. Non poteva ballare in questo modo. Mentre pensava solo a come poter impressionare Louis, si era dimenticato che con quei jeans così stretti non avrebbe potuto muoversi come avrebbe voluto.  
“Adoro questa canzone” ansimò quando iniziarono a suonare _Rhiannon._  
“C’è una canzone che non ami?” Chiese Louis, avvicinandosi. “Ho la netta sensazioni che le adori tutte.”  
Harry sorrise e scrollò le spalle. “Sono la mia band preferita.”  
Riuscì, non sapeva come, a convincere anche Louis a ballare e scatenarsi. Quando partì _Go Your Own Way,_ Louis si mosse al ritmo della canzone, e lui non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dalla sua figura sinuosa. Se possibile, era ancora più bello quando si lasciava andare in quel modo, ed Harry voleva soltanto mettergli le mani addosso e sentire quella risata sulle sue labbra. Dopo alcuni brani la band iniziò a suonare una serie di loro canzoni molto più tranquille delle altre.  
Harry dimenticò tutto ciò che lo circondava mentre si esibivano con _Landslide_ , finché non sentì Louis canticchiare tranquillamente accanto a lui. Girò la testa e lo trovò a fissare il palco, a cantare con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Ti piace questa?” Domandò.  
Louis annuì. “A chi non piace? E’ una delle loro canzoni più famose.”  
“Qual è la tua preferita, allora?” Ora era curioso.  
“Non la suonano spesso dal vivo.” Louis scrollò le spalle dopo aver risposto.  
Accigliandosi, Harry si avvicinò ancora di più. “Dimmelo.”  
“ _Crystal,_ ” rispose, lasciandogli un’occhiata. “La mia preferita è _Crystal_.”  
Quell’informazione gli fece contorcere lo stomaco per qualche motivo. Harry conosceva bene quella canzone. Solo che non era una delle canzoni che lo aveva più colpito, non rientrava tra le sue preferite.  
_Songbird_ fu la prossima ed Harry si sporse ancora di più contro Louis, tanto che le loro spalle si toccarono. “Questa è la loro canzone più romantica.”  
Louis impiegò qualche istante per rispondere. “ _Crystal_ è più romantica.”  
“Ti piace davvero tanto, a quanto vedo.” Harry sorrise e si voltò per guardare il palco. Questa volta avevano iniziato a cantare entrambi, e ad Harry piacque molto il modo in cui le loro voci si mescolarono.  
Stava per dirlo anche a Louis quando iniziò la canzone successiva. Gli si bloccò il respiro per un momento, e notò che anche Louis si era irrigidito, deglutendo pesantemente. Rimase immobile come un ghiacciolo accanto a lui, gli occhi spalancati, le mani che stringevano la ringhiera.  
Harry esitò solo per un secondo. Poi, piano, si andò a sistemare dietro il corpo di Louis, facendo combaciare il suo petto alla schiena del giovane, e avvolse le sue braccia intorno a lui, gentilmente, facendolo ondeggiare al ritmo dolce della musica.  
“Non puoi negare che questo non sia il destino,” disse, mentre avvicinava le sue labbra all’orecchio del castano.  
Per un paio di secondi Louis rimase rigido tra le sue braccia poi però, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa contro il petto di Harry. Era la prima volta che Harry abbatteva quel muro abbastanza da permettere a Louis di cedere a quello che voleva realmente. Poteva sentire distintamente il modo in cui il corpo del giovane si modellava contro il suo, incastrandosi perfettamente come pezzi di un puzzle. Le mani di Louis si alzarono, ed andarono a poggiarsi sulle sue braccia. Oscillarono insieme, lasciando che la melodia dettasse i movimenti dei loro corpi.  
Dopo alcuni istanti, Louis intrecciò le dita con quelle di Harry, forse inconsapevolmente. Di sicuro non aveva notato cosa stesse facendo. Guardò il profilo di Louis, sorridendo quando il ragazzo, distrattamente, portò le loro dita allacciate alla sua bocca per lasciargli un bacio gentile. Aveva sospettato che Louis fosse una persona romantica, ma vederlo reagire così ad una canzone d’amore lo rendeva ancora più sicuro. Era molto più romantico di quanto non lo desse a vedere e questo lo rese ancora più bello ai suoi occhi. La canzone finì ed Harry chinò la testa in avanti, premendo un dolce bacio proprio sotto l’orecchio del giovane. Poteva sentire Louis respirare profondamente contro di lui.  
“Ora è un appuntamento?” Sussurrò Harry quando iniziò la canzone successiva.  
Louis non rispose, si strinse solo di più contro il suo corpo. Rimasero esattamente così, stretti l’uno all’altro, durante tutta la durata del concerto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry insistette per riaccompagnarlo a casa. Dopo gli eventi di stasera, Louis era sicuro che non fosse una buona idea, ma non poteva negare a se stesso che non voleva separarsi dal riccio. Harry era stato dolce, sexy e incredibilmente adorabile stasera.  
Quando la band aveva iniziato a cantare _Crystal,_ Louis aveva abbandonato ogni sua difesa e doveva ammettere che non gliene era importato nulla. Tutto ciò che desiderava era essere stretto dalle braccia di Harry mentre suonava la loro canzone. Se solo anche Harry avesse saputo che quella era la loro canzone...  
Era stato bello fingere per qualche minuto.  
“E’ stato il miglior concerto della mia vita” disse il riccio mentre camminavano lungo il marciapiede per andare a prendere la metropolitana.  
Louis gli sorrise. “Sono felice ti sia piaciuto.”  
“Grazie ancora,” Harry lasciò che la sua mano sfiorasse la sua. “Per averlo reso possibile.”  
Il modo in cui il giovane lo guardava gli fece mozzare il respiro. “Non c’è di che” riuscì a dire, con voce rauca.  
“Penso che sia stato così speciale perché c’eri tu lì con me.” Harry si fermò e guardò Louis, allungando una mano per avvolgerla intorno al suo polso.  
Inghiottendo a fatica, Louis si leccò le labbra. “So esattamente cosa stai facendo, _Fulmine_.”  
Harry ghignò. “Speravo lo capissi.”  
Louis lo guardò. Ogni fibra del suo corpo gli gridava di sporgersi e dare ad Harry quello che voleva. Fargli prendere ciò che desiderava. Non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarsi questa volta, non dopo che Harry lo aveva tenuto stretto a sé in quel modo. Non quando tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato era di fronte a lui.  
Harry si sporse in avanti, il pollice che accarezzava delicatamente il suo polso, proprio dove si poteva sentire il suo battito accelerato.  
In quel momento dei fari li colpirono e Louis si girò di scatto, sollevando una mano per fermare il taxi. L’autista si fermò e Louis aprì la portiera del passeggero, dicendogli di aspettare un minuto. Quando si voltò di nuovo, Harry aveva un broncio adorabile sulle labbra, appariva chiaramente deluso.  
“Non posso lasciarmi accompagnare a casa” disse, sentendosi un po’ senza fiato. Il cuore gli batteva in gola.  
“Ma-” iniziò Harry.  
“Non mi piacerebbe sapere che poi devi tornare a casa tutto solo.” Louis scosse la testa. “Prendi un taxi.”  
Harry sospirò. “Posso prendere la metropolitana.”  
“Non posso lasciarmi accompagnare a casa, Harry” ripeté Louis. Si avvicinò un po’ a lui, e quando Harry aggrottò la fronte, gli rivolse un debole sorriso. “Se lo facessi, non sarei in grado di lasciarti andare di nuovo.”  
Con ciò, Louis si alzò sulle punte e sigillò insieme le loro labbra. Harry emise un suono sorpreso, poi però le sue mani andarono a posarsi sui suoi fianchi, tirandolo più vicino. Inclinò la testa e schiuse le labbra, concedendo l’accesso alla sua lingua. Baciava ancora allo stesso modo.  
Louis sentì un brivido percorrergli il corpo quando realizzò che Harry baciava ancora nello stesso modo di come quando aveva diciotto anni, quando si erano baciati per la prima volta. All’inizio i suoi baci erano impacciati, ma poi col tempo era diventato molto più audace, grazie agli anni di pratica con Louis.  
Avvolse le sue braccia intorno al collo del riccio, passandogli una mano tra i capelli. Erano troppo corti perché Louis potesse avvolgere un riccio attorno alle sue dita come era solito fare, ma Harry reagiva sempre allo stesso modo. Gemette piano, una delle sue mani viaggiò sulla sua schiena fino ad arrivare alla linea del suo sedere.  
Il bacio cominciò a diventare sempre più spinto; Louis leccò e mordicchiò il labbro inferiore del giovane e poi si staccò, poggiando la fronte contro quella di Harry. Quando sbatté le palpebre, trovò Harry già a fissarlo. Le sue labbra erano gonfie e di una deliziosa sfumatura di rosa. Louis si leccò le sue, rabbrividendo al pensiero di aver baciato Harry per la prima volta dopo cinque anni e che, nonostante tutto, nulla fosse cambiato tra di loro.  
“Lascia che ti porti a casa” sussurrò il riccio.  
Louis inalò un respiro tremante. “Non stasera, piccolo.” Il soprannome gli scivolò dalle labbra prima che potesse persino pensarci.  
Il giovane sibilò quietamente e chiuse gli occhi prima di riaprirli e far combaciare di nuovo le loro labbra. Louis si sciolse subito, incontrando la sua bocca a metà strada. Nessuno dei due chiuse gli occhi e Louis si sentì investire da tutto quel verde. Il modo in cui Harry lo fissava gli fece accartocciare lo stomaco.  
“Prendi il taxi.” Louis si voltò ed aprì di nuovo la portiera della macchina, senza però lasciar andare Harry. La sua mano era ancora ferma sulla nuca del ragazzo. “Mandami un messaggio quando sei a casa.”  
Harry usò la mano che aveva sulla sua schiena per tirarlo di nuovo contro il suo corpo. “Qual è il verdetto?”  
Louis lo guardò, accigliandosi leggermente. “Verdetto?”  
“Era un appuntamento?” Chiese il riccio premendo il pollice contro la sua spina dorsale.  
Louis si leccò le labbra, annuendo. Non era in grado di distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Harry.  
Il sorriso che gli rivolse il giovane era brillante. “Lasciati portare ad un altro.”  
Una risata sgorgò dal suo petto e alla fine fece un passo indietro. Tirò fuori il portafoglio e porse un po’ di soldi all’autista. “La prossima volta toccherà a me portarti ad un appuntamento” disse quando si voltò di nuovo verso il ragazzo.  
“Mi piacerebbe” Harry aveva già un piede in macchina quando si allungò di nuovo verso di lui.  
Louis si lasciò manovrare facilmente, incontrando le labbra del riccio in un altro bacio casto. La bocca di Harry era calda sulla sua, la sua mano gentile sulla sua guancia.  
“Buonanotte Lou” gli sussurrò Harry contro le labbra.  
“Buonanotte” rispose allontanandosi.  
Guardò Harry entrare nel taxi e chiudere la portiera. Parlò brevemente con l’autista e poi l’auto partì. Louis lo fissò fino a quando non riuscì più a vederlo.  
Sapeva che stava facendo uno sbaglio, ovviamente lo stava facendo ma sapeva anche che sarebbe finita così, lo aveva capito quando lo aveva rivisto al ristorante per la prima volta. Lo aveva capito quando Harry si era presentato al concerto di Niall quella sera.  
Sospirando, si voltò e si diresse verso la stazione della metropolitana. Aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per schiarirsi le idee. Le sue labbra ancora formicolavano, la sua pelle ancora tremava al ricordo di aver avuto Harry così vicino, ed il suo cuore ancora minacciava di uscirgli dal petto per l’eccitazione. Per stanotte aveva deciso di ignorare le sirene d’allarme nella sua testa e dare ascolto al suo cuore. Era stata una notte davvero magica.  
Forse Harry aveva ragione, il destino ci aveva messo il suo zampino.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Ecco che siamo arrivati anche alla fine del secondo capitolo.  
Cosa ne pensate? Vi sta piacendo la storia?   
Vi ricordo che potete usare l'hashtag #FALAICR per dirci le vostre impressioni.  
Bacioni, Sil&Chia.   
  
  



	5. Capitolo tre - completo

Vi ricordiamo che gli * rossi sono flashback <3  
  
  
  
  
 

** For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December) **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo tre.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
“Stai facendo enormi progressi,” commentò il dottor Bennett mentre Louis saltellava lungo il corridoio su una gamba sola.  
Era stato ricoverato in ospedale per oltre due mesi e domani sarebbe stato finalmente dimesso. Il dottor Bennett stava facendo gli ultimi test prima di dargli l’ok definitivo. La gamba sinistra gli faceva ancora male, ma riusciva a compiere brevi distanze con le stampelle, i muscoli delle sue braccia, invece, erano cresciuti a dismisura nelle ultime settimane.  
“Nel tuo appartamento ci sono degli ostacoli?” Chiese il dottore mentre Louis si sedeva su una panchina.  
“Per il momento rimango a vivere con mia madre.” Louis pensò all’appartamento che aveva condiviso fino a pochi mesi fa con Harry. Doveva convincere Liam ad aiutarlo a spostare tutte le sue cose prima che Harry venisse dimesso dall’ospedale.  
Il dottor Bennett si sedette accanto a lui. “E che mi dici tuo appartamento?”  
Louis sapeva cosa gli stava davvero chiedendo. “Non tornerò a vivere lì. Ho consultato dei programmi di legge in diverse università di Londra, cercherò di entrare in una di quelle per finire di prendere la laurea.”  
“Quindi vuoi andare fino in fondo?” Mormorò il dottore “Non ci proverai nemmeno?”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. “Pensi che ci possa essere anche una minima possibilità che si ricordi di me quando mi vedrà?”  
Il dotto Bennett scrollò le spalle, ma la sua espressione rivelava già tutto quanto. “Non possiamo prevedere nulla, ma-”  
“Sii onesto con me, posso sopportarlo.” Insistette Louis.  
Per un attimo, il dottore rimase in silenzio. “Penso,” iniziò lentamente a parlare, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul suo viso, “che non ricorderà nulla. Non ha mostrato ancora nessun segno di recupero. Anche se…”  
Louis sostenne il suo sguardo, incitandolo a continuare. “Anche se?”  
“Sono passati due mesi ormai, Louis,” il dottor Bennett scrollò le spalle. “Se avessi voluto dirglielo, avresti dovuto farlo nei primi giorni dopo l’incidente, adesso causerebbe soltanto più danni.”  
A quelle parole il cuore di Louis perse un battito. Era abbastanza sicuro che quel muscolo pulsante non funzionasse correttamente dall’incidente, ma ora era diverso. Lo teneva solo in vita- tutto il resto era sparito. Non provava più nulla, non ci riusciva.  
“Sta migliorando?” Chiese allora, la voce a malapena un sussurro.  
Il dottore gli mise una mano sul braccio. “Sta facendo progressi. È un po’ impaziente per quanto riguarda la parte fisica, ma è molto bravo in quella mentale. Il trattamento psicologico ha portato effetti positivi.”  
Louis annuì, inghiottendo il nodo che sentiva in gola. “Quindi starà bene?”  
“Si riprenderà completamente.” Il dottor Bennett si rese conto che la sua scelta di parole non era stata delle migliori mentre inclinava leggermente la testa e pensava a come rimediare. “Tranne per quei ricordi, mi sembra altamente improbabile che ritornino.”  
Non era la prima volta che glielo dicevano, e non era la prima volta che Louis provava a realizzare cosa significassero esattamente quelle parole. Era la prima volta, tuttavia, che si sentì sprofondare pensando alla realtà delle cose. Harry non si sarebbe ricordato di lui. Non c’era niente che potesse fare per cambiare la situazione, e tutto questo avrebbe influito sulla sua felicità e sulla sua vita per sempre. Il suo cuore ormai era fermo. Non stava battendo per amore come aveva fatto in passato. Non nello stesso modo, almeno.  
“Sto facendo la cosa giusta,” rispose Louis. Avrebbe voluto formulare la frase come una domanda, gli sarebbe piaciuto avere qualcuno che gli dicesse cosa fare e cosa non fare. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli confermasse che il percorso che aveva scelto fosse l’unico possibile.  
“Penso di sì,” disse il dottor Bennett, appoggiandosi contro il muro. “E stai gestendo questa cosa davvero bene, Louis.”  
Se solo sapesse la verità. Louis fissò la cicatrice sul suo gomito, ancora fresca dopo che il gesso era stato tolto poche settimane prima. Tutto era ancora fresco e mostrava quanto l’incidente lo avesse sconfitto e abbattuto.  
E sarebbe stato così per il resto della sua vita.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
Quella notte, Louis non riuscì a dormire.  
Era steso nel suo letto, fissando il soffitto e chiedendosi in che direzione sarebbe andata la sua vita da quel momento. Domani sua madre e Lottie sarebbero passate a prenderlo e lo avrebbero riportato a casa. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di almeno altri due mesi per recuperare completamente la sua forma fisica prima di poter riprendere i suoi studi e finire di laurearsi.  
A Londra sarebbe stato ancora più lontano da Harry.  
Sapeva che l’idea era quella di trasferirsi là, ma solo il pensiero gli faceva venir voglia di morire. Non voleva essere lontano dal riccio. Anche se sapeva che era la scelta migliore e la cosa più responsabile e giusta da fare, Louis non voleva vivere senza di lui.  
Inspirò profondamente, rendendosi conto che non aveva idea se Harry stesse bene sul serio. Non importava quante persone gli avessero detto che si stava riprendendo – non l’aveva mai visto con i suoi occhi. L’ultima immagine che aveva di Harry nella sua testa era quella dentro la macchina; l’ultimo ricordo che aveva del suo ragazzo era quando era incosciente e pieno di sangue.   
Lo stomaco di Louis si rivoltò e si mise a sedere sul letto, spalancando gli occhi.  
E se Harry in realtà non stava bene? E se tutti gli avessero mentito?  
Il suo cuore batté veloce nel petto e faticò per scendere e mettersi in piedi. Afferrò le stampelle ed ebbe bisogno di un momento per ritrovare l’equilibrio, quindi si diresse lentamente verso la porta. Il corridoio era buio e l’unica stanza con una luce accesa era quella delle infermiere di turno. Si diresse tranquillamente verso la porta dall’altra parte della sala, lasciando il piano per prendere l’ascensore.  
Uno sguardo sarebbe bastato. Non poteva vivere il resto della sua vita chiedendosi se Harry fosse davvero sopravvissuto. Louis aveva bisogno di vederlo con i suoi occhi, almeno una volta. Voleva che il suo ultimo ricordo di Harry fosse uno dove lui stesse bene, e non in fin di vita.  
Se non poteva avere un ricordo di Harry mentre lo guardava come solo lui sapeva fare o mentre gli mormorava _ti amo_ sulle labbra, quantomeno avrebbe voluto che fosse uno di Harry che stava bene.  
Quando raggiunse finalmente la sua stanza si sentiva esausto. La gamba sinistra gli faceva un male cane, aveva sforzato parecchio i muscoli delle braccia e il petto si era irrigidito per la paura. Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, si era ripromesso di non farlo.  
Combattuto tra il desiderio di voler rivedere Harry e la paura di quello che avrebbe trovato, spinse silenziosamente la porta. C’era una luce nella stanza che gettava ombre sul viso del riccio. Sembrava più magro di quanto ricordasse, le sue guance erano un po’ scavate. I suoi capelli erano stati rasati da un lato, ma stavano già ricrescendo. Non assomigliava al suo Harry.  
Alzando gli occhi dal libro, Harry notò Louis sulla soglia della porta. I suoi occhi si posarono sul corpo del ragazzo e inclinò leggermente la testa, poi un sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra.  
Un peso lasciò il petto di Louis quando vide di nuovo quel sorriso. Alzò a sua volta la bocca, accennando un sorriso in risposta. Dopotutto, era sempre il suo Harry quello di fronte a lui. Gli stava sorridendo in modo gentile e amichevole, come aveva sempre fatto.  
“Posso aiutarti?” Domandò il riccio a bassa voce. “Stai cercando qualcuno?”  
Il cuore di Louis affondò e il suo sorriso svanì all’istante.  
Un cipiglio apparve sul viso di Harry. Louis voleva alleviarlo con il pollice, voleva baciare la rughetta tra le sue sopracciglia finché non fosse tornato a sorridere di nuovo. “Hai bisogno di un'infermiera?” Disse ancora il riccio.  
“Io- mi dispiace, ho sbagliato camera.” Disse Louis a bassa voce, soffocando un singhiozzo.  
Diede un'ultima occhiata al volto confuso di Harry prima di voltarsi e lasciare che la porta si chiudesse dietro di lui. La sua gamba stava tremando e desiderava solo poter sprofondare sottoterra.  
Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo. Sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire esattamente così. Harry non sapeva chi fosse, e non lo avrebbe mai più saputo. Aveva perso tutti i ricordi che aveva di Louis e tutto quello che avevano costruito insieme.  
Facendosi un po’ di forza, riuscì a tornare nella stanza e buttarsi sul letto. Nascose la faccia nel cuscino con le mani che stringevano forte il tessuto. Per la prima volta da quando aveva deciso di stare lontano da Harry, si concesse di piangere. Le lacrime uscirono prima ancora che potesse pensarci.  
Ecco, la realtà delle cose gli era finalmente piombata addosso.  
Doveva vivere il resto della sua vita senza Harry.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis si passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore, fissando fuori dalla finestra. Per la prima volta da settimane non pioveva, e sentiva una fantastica sensazione di calore sulla sua pelle dovuta ai deboli raggi del sole. La primavera era ormai dietro l'angolo, e quella era la sua stagione preferita.  
Per la prima volta in cinque anni, sentì qualcosa di simile alla felicità. Harry era tornato nella sua vita e, nonostante tutto, si stava infatuando di Louis una seconda volta. Quante probabilità c’erano? Quante erano le probabilità che Harry lo trovasse _e_ si innamorasse di nuovo di lui?  
Louis era stato enormemente fortunato, forse era l’uomo più fortunato della terra.  
Sobbalzò leggermente quando il cellulare squillò. Si girò sulla sedia e lo prese da sopra la scrivania. Dopo aver visto il numero di Liam provò un forte senso di colpa. Esitò per un secondo, poi declinò la chiamata.  
Era la quarta volta che Liam lo chiamava, aveva provato a cercarlo fin dal primo mattino. Louis non si era alzato per colpa della sveglia quella mattina, ma per colpa di una telefonata dell’amico.  
Ovviamente, Louis sapeva perché Liam lo stesse chiamando e lui non voleva parlarne.  
Controllò l'orologio, rendendosi conto che aveva solo qualche minuto prima del suo prossimo appuntamento. Il telefono del suo ufficio squillò improvvisamente e Louis rispose all’istante.  
“Grazie Cecilia, sono pronto per il prossimo incontro.” Si alzò dalla sedia, chiudendosi il bottone della giacca elegante.  
“Signor Tomlinson, c’è un certo signor Payne sulla seconda linea che insiste per parlare con lei. Sta chiamando ininterrottamente.” Disse la segreteria con voce insicura.  
Louis si pizzicò con le dita il ponte del naso. “Digli che lo richiamerò.”  
“Ho già riferito, ha detto che non può aspettare,” sospirò la ragazza.  
“Ho una riunione tra dieci minuti, quindi dovrà aspettare,” Louis guardò di nuovo fuori dalla finestra. “Lo chiamerò il prima possibile.”  
“Okay, riferisco.” Cecilia riattaccò.  
Louis si appoggiò contro al muro, emettendo un gemito frustrato. Liam riusciva ad essere molto insistente e sapeva che Cecilia non avrebbe avuto alcuna possibilità. Avrebbe dovuto essere preparato, Liam avrebbe giocato sporco per arrivare fino a lui.  
Scuotendo la testa rassegnato, Louis raccolse i fogli di cui aveva bisogno e lesse il primo per familiarizzare, ancora una volta, con il problema di cui avrebbe dovuto discutere a breve. Aveva appena letto la prima pagina quando la porta del suo ufficio venne spalancata.  
“Signore, davvero non può-” strillò Cecilia quando Liam si precipitò dentro l'ufficio.  
“Come vedi, posso.” Sputò il giovane verso la segretaria. Poi si girò verso di lui ed incrociò le braccia al petto. “Dobbiamo parlare.”  
“Liam,” disse Louis con calma, rimettendo i fogli sulla scrivania, poi si rivolse a Cecilia. “Potresti informare la signora Barry che arriverò con cinque minuti di ritardo?”  
“Mi dispiace signor Tomlinson, ho provato a fermarlo ma lui- ed io-”  
Louis la interruppe. “Non preoccuparti, tesoro. Il mio amico qua sa essere molto duro e insistente a volte.”  
La ragazza si scusò di nuovo prima di lasciare la stanza e chiudere la porta.  
“Avresti potuto andare un messaggio, un viaggio a Londra non era necessario,” disse Louis.  
“Lo credi sul serio?” Urlò Liam. Indossava un paio di jeans scuri ed una camicia a scacchi sotto un cappotto piuttosto elegante. “Io l’ho ritenuto necessario dopo la chiamata di Harry la notte scorsa.”  
Louis non riuscì a fermare il sorriso che apparve sul suo volto mentre si sfregava il mento. “Non sono affari tuoi, Liam.”  
“Oh, io penso invece che _siano_ affari miei,” replicò l’amico, facendo un passo avanti verso di lui. “Pensavi di risolvere qualcosa? Sei consapevole di quanto stai rischiando comportandoti in questo modo?”  
Certo che lo sapeva. Louis sapeva esattamente cosa stava rischiando. Fece spallucce e non rispose.  
“Perché diavolo Harry mi ha chiamato raccontandomi di aver avuto un appuntamento con te?” Urlò Liam, alzando le mani in aria. “Sapevo che c’era qualcosa che non andava quando non si è incazzato perché l’ho chiamato.” Cominciò a camminare su e giù per la stanza, gesticolando come un pazzo. “Era troppo occupato a parlare in modo sdolcinato di te e di quanto sei bravo e quanto è grato di averti incontrato indirettamente grazie a me.”  
Louis lo guardò sorpreso. “Ha detto questo?”  
“Non farlo, non essere così contento di tutto ciò.” Sputò Liam, puntando un dito contro di lui.  
Louis si morse il labbro nervoso, guardando per terra.  
“Finalmente si era ripreso Louis, aveva superato l’intera faccenda, e ora che stava ricominciando da capo, ti presenti di nuovo?” Disse Liam con le dita ancora puntate contro di lui.  
“Non avevo intenzione di-”  
“Non avevi pianificato nulla quando gli hai regalato i biglietti per il concerto della sua band preferita al suo compleanno?” Liam lo guardò, sollevando un sopracciglio. “Non sembri qualcuno che vuole stargli lontano.”  
Louis si appoggiò contro la scrivania, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Adesso sembri Zayn.”  
“Chi è Zayn?”  
“Uno degli amici di Harry.” Louis si rese conto di non essere stato molto intelligente a dire quella cosa, ma purtroppo era già uscita dalla sua bocca.  
“Ovviamente hai conosciuto anche i suoi amici,” gemette Liam passandosi una mano sul viso. “Questa cosa deve finire.”  
“Davvero?” Louis ripensò alla notte scorsa e al loro bacio.  
Liam incontrò finalmente il suo sguardo. “Cosa ti è preso? Tu eri quello che non voleva avere nulla a che fare con lui.”  
“Ho cambiato idea.” Si sentiva come un bambino testardo per il modo in cui stava rispondendo.  
“Non puoi semplicemente cambiare idea in questo modo Lou. L’hai fatto perché era la cosa migliore per lui, ricordi?” Il tono dell’amico adesso era più tranquillo e gentile.  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Non ricorda niente, non lo scoprirà mai.”  
Sospirando, Liam si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Amico, si sta innamorando di te.”  
Il cuore di Louis sobbalzò nel petto a quella rivelazione. “È così?” Odiava come la sua voce suonasse così speranzosa.  
“Non fargli questo, Lou.” Liam scosse la testa. “Sai che sarà un disastro se lo scoprirà, e lo farà prima o poi. In nessun modo puoi iniziare una relazione con lui senza che scopra il tuo passato.”  
“Ma è colpa sua, continua ad insistere con me, non importa quanto io cerchi di tenerlo a bada.” Disse Louis per chiarire la situazione.  
“Lo so, mi ha detto tutto.” Liam si trascinò vicino alla scrivania e si appoggiò accanto a lui.  
Guardando le sue mani, Louis strinse le labbra nervosamente. “Sei venuto da Manchester per dirmi questo?”  
“Ha perso la testa Lou, è completamente pazzo di te.” L'amico girò la faccia per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Certo che è così,” Louis costrinse sé stesso a fissare Liam. “Avevi qualche dubbio? Siamo destinati a stare insieme.”  
Liam scosse la testa contrariato. “È per questo che sono qui, so che non puoi farcela da solo.”  
“Non farmi questo,” mormorò Louis. “Ci siamo ritrovati di nuovo. Questo deve essere per forza un segno.”  
“Lou…” Liam rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi continuò. “Vorrei che fosse così facile, ma sai cosa hanno detto i dottori.”  
Louis annuì, stringendo di nuovo le labbra. “Harry pensa che avrei dovuto combattere per lui.”  
Diventando improvvisamente pallido, Liam spalancò la bocca. “Gliel’hai detto?”  
“Non l’ho fatto.” Fece spallucce. “Durante il suo compleanno, ha detto a me e ad alcuni amici dell’amnesia e Niall ha scherzato su una moglie nascosta,” gli venne in mente la faccia di Harry quando ne avevano parlato, quanto sembrasse serio e sicuro di quello che stava dicendo. “Ha detto che se ci fosse stato qualcuno non avrebbe rinunciato a lui se lo avesse amato sul serio.”  
Liam mise una mano su quella di Louis. “Lui non sa cosa si prova, hai fatto la cosa giusta.”  
“Davvero? Non ne sono più così sicuro.” Mormorò Louis.  
“È troppo tardi per cambiare idea,” l'amico sembrava triste per lui. “Hai preso una decisione Louis, sai che devi andare fino in fondo. Volevi solo fare la cosa migliore per lui.”  
“E non sono io il meglio per lui?” L’aveva detto ancor prima di rendersene conto.  
Era probabilmente l’unica domanda che aveva in testa dal momento in cui Harry aveva rimesso piede nella sua vita. Si era allontanato dal riccio perché voleva che fosse tutto più facile per lui, voleva solo il meglio per Harry. Eppure, si era praticamente innamorato una seconda volta di Louis e tutto questo doveva pur significare qualcosa. _Doveva._  
Forse, dopotutto, Louis era ancora la cosa migliore per Harry. E, istintivamente, anche il riccio lo sapeva.  
“Lo sei,” concordò Liam “Vi ho visti insieme. Non c’è nessuno in questo mondo che sia giusto per Harry quanto lo sei tu.” Inspirò profondamente. “Ma adesso, tu sei la cosa peggiore per lui.”  
Per un momento, Louis cercò qualcosa per controbattere. Era lui che si era messo in quella situazione. Aveva preso la sua decisone all'epoca e ora doveva affrontarne le conseguenze. “Lo so.”  
“Ormai ha accettato di aver perso quegli anni,” proseguì Liam, come se Louis non lo avesse già capito. “Se verrà a sapere di te, ricomincerà a scavare nella sua testa. Si torturerà il cervello finché non gli farà di nuovo male.”  
“Lo so.” ripeté Louis sottovoce.  
“Starò qui per un po’,” Liam gli strinse un braccio per confortarlo. “Resterò qui e ti aiuterò, va bene?”  
Louis annuì, non sicuro di volerlo davvero. Sapeva che Liam aveva ragione, certo che aveva  
ragione. Era stato troppo facile ignorare le voci nel retro della sua testa e buttarsi in quella situazione che sembrava così promettente. Era stato facile tornare alle vecchie abitudini, tornare dentro le braccia di Harry. Buttarsi dentro quell'amore che per Louis non era mai finito.  
Louis sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarsi da solo.  
“Devo incontrare un cliente, mi sta aspettando,” disse subito dopo, cambiando argomento piuttosto che rispondere a ciò che aveva detto Liam. Era quello che gli riusciva meglio, lo aveva aiutato a sopravvivere negli ultimi cinque anni. Se si concentrava sul lavoro, non pensava ai suoi problemi.  
“Vai pure.” Rispose l’amico, alzandosi dalla scrivania insieme a lui.  
“Hai ancora una chiave del mio appartamento?” Domandò Louis, riprendendo in mano i suoi fogli. “Puoi restare nella stanza degli ospiti,” aggiunse poi.  
“Grazie.” Liam annuì, sembrando indeciso per un momento. Afferrò improvvisamente il polso di Louis e lo tirò contro il suo petto. “Non ti lascerò da solo, okay?”  
Louis si morse il labbro e affondò il viso nella spalla dell’amico. “Non posso farlo di nuovo.”  
“Lo so, è per questo che sono qui.” Borbottò Liam.  
Annuendo, Louis lo strinse ancora per un momento. Non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto ad uscirne, ma Liam era riuscito ad aiutarlo cinque anni fa, lo avrebbe reso possibile anche questa volta.  
Tutto ciò che Louis doveva fare era riuscire a sopravvivere.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lo ha detto davvero?”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, mettendo un piatto con delle fettine di mela sul tavolo prima di sedersi. “Si, lo ha fatto.”  
“La mia prima groupie,” sussurrò Niall come se stesse dicendo qualcosa di sacro.  
“Non chiamarla così.” Disse Zayn, facendo una smorfia.  
“Allora, fammi ripetere quello che hai appena detto.” Niall prese una fetta di mela con le dita. “Lei pensa che io sia carino, che io sia sexy mentre suono. Le piace la mia musica e vuole vedermi suonare dal vivo.”  
“Se la metti così-” iniziò a dire Harry, ma Niall lo interruppe all’istante.  
“Sta per diventare la mia prima groupie.”  
“Penso che voglia solo conoscerti meglio,” replicò Zayn scuotendo la testa.  
Conoscere è dire poco. Dopo il compleanno di Harry, Barbara aveva chiesto di Niall almeno una volta al giorno. Aveva voluto sapere quando Niall avrebbe fatto il suo prossimo concerto in un locale, e inoltre, aveva insistito affinché Harry la invitasse ad andare con lui.  
Era meglio che Niall non lo venisse a sapere, però. Avrebbe solo aumentato il suo ego già fin troppo grande.  
“È una groupie,” disse Niall. “È quello che è.”  
Harry ricordò quelle parole tatuate in grassetto sul petto di Louis, e un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena al pensiero del ragazzo e a come lo aveva baciato qualche sera prima.  
“Sei così pieno di te.” Sbuffò Zayn.  
“La maggior parte delle rockstar lo è,” rispose il biondo, facendo spallucce. “A proposito di rockstar, come è stato il concerto dei Fleetwood Mac Harry?”  
“Oh no, non farlo iniziare a parlare.” Zayn emise un gemito e lanciò un’occhiataccia ad Harry.  
Sorridendo, il riccio appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo. “È stato magico.”  
“La miglior band del mondo vero?” Niall copiò la sua posa, mettendo i gomiti sul tavolo. “Quali canzoni hanno suonato?”  
“Tutti i classici, in pratica.” Harry ricordò come il corpo di Louis si fosse sciolto contro il suo. Come avevano ondeggiato insieme al ritmo della musica. “Poi hanno suonato Crystal.”  
Niall lo guardò confuso. “Beh, non è propriamente uno dei loro classici, giusto?”  
“È la preferita di Louis,” spiegò subito Zayn. “E sono stati appiccicati per tutta la durata della canzone.”  
Harry gli gettò uno sguardo indignato. “Zayn!”  
Ridendo, Niall sbatté le mani sul tavolo. “Quindi hai baciato Louis?”  
“Dopo il concerto!” Harry si morse un labbro per trattenere un sorriso. “E poi, tecnicamente, è lui che ha baciato me.”  
“Il _mio_ Louis?” Esclamò Niall con tono incredulo.  
“Penso che sia il Louis di Harry adesso.” Replicò il moro, masticando una fetta di mela.  
Ad Harry piaceva come suonavano quelle parole. Non riusciva davvero a spiegarsi il perché, ma da quando aveva baciato Louis si sentiva bene, _completo_ come non lo era da tanto, tanto tempo. Era come se si fosse svegliato da un lungo sonno – per quanto tutto quello sembrasse sdolcinato.    
Con il bacio di Louis, qualcosa era tornato al suo posto ed Harry aveva riscoperto alcune cose che pensava fossero andate perdute insieme ai suoi ricordi dopo l'incidente. Non era stato molto attivo sessualmente negli ultimi cinque anni; ci aveva provato un paio di volte, ma non era veramente interessato all'intera faccenda del sesso.  
Dopo il suo appuntamento con Louis invece, era tornato a casa con un desiderio incontrollabile che non aveva mai provato prima. Per tre giorni di seguito, Harry si era masturbato nella doccia pensando alle labbra di Louis, alle sue mani sul suo corpo e a come sarebbe stato portare quello che avevano ad un livello successivo.  
Harry non vedeva l'ora di rivederlo.  
“Voi due siete…” Niall gesticolò verso Harry. “Una coppia adesso?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle, non sicuro di cosa fossero al momento. “Non l’ho più visto da quella sera”  
“Ti ha già mandato un messaggio?” Chiese Zayn.  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry si toccò le labbra con le dita. “Non ancora.”  
Niall si accigliò. “Gli hai scritto tu un messaggio?”  
“Prima, ma non ha risposto.”  
“Mmm tipico di Louis.” L'amico sbuffò, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.  
“Cosa vuoi dire?” Harry sentì una forte sensazione di disagio nel petto.  
“Non è propriamente il tipo che vuole impegnarsi.” sospirando, Niall incrociò le braccia al petto. “Quindi non ci leggerei molto in quel bacio.”  
“Fa spesso cose del genere?” Chiese Zayn a bassa voce.  
“No, non è per quello.” Niall scosse la testa. “Solo che non è il tipo che si impegna facilmente. Come vi ho già detto, non ha mai frequentato nessuno da quando lo conosco.” rispose il biondo.  
Harry afferrò con le dita un filo sciolto dalla manica del suo maglione. “Quindi pensi che non risponde al mio messaggio perché tutto questo per lui non significa niente?”  
“C’è solo un modo per scoprirlo, no?” Niall si alzò dalla sedia e recuperò la giacca che aveva indossato quando era arrivato a casa di Harry. “Andiamo da lui.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre sorpreso. “Vuoi andare lì adesso?”  
“Si, perché?” Niall gettò a Zayn il suo cappotto. “Lo faccio sempre. Dovrebbe già essere a casa a quest’ora.”  
Il moro si alzò dalla sedia. “Non mi dispiacerebbe giocare un po’ a GTA, in effetti.”  
“Non possiamo-”  
Niall tirò la giacca addosso al riccio per farlo stare zitto. “Certo che possiamo, sta sempre da solo.”  
La situazione di Louis sembrava molto più triste di quanto Niall avrebbe voluto in realtà far intendere. Harry odiava il pensiero che Louis fosse tutto solo nel suo grande appartamento, senza nessuno che gli facesse compagnia. Voleva raggiungerlo immediatamente. Voleva vedere Louis dopo quello che era successo tra loro l’altra sera. E, naturalmente, voleva assicurarsi che tutto ciò che aveva sentito tra loro durante il concerto non fosse unilaterale.  
Sospirando per quel pensiero, Harry si alzò e si mise la giacca, pronto per uscire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
  
Quando arrivarono da Louis, Niall salutò la guardia di sicurezza all'ingresso dell'edificio come se la conoscesse da sempre. Chiacchierarono del più e del meno per qualche minuto prima di prendere l’ascensore per arrivare all'appartamento del ragazzo.  
Niall aprì la porta con la stessa facilità con cui l’aveva aperta l’ultima volta che erano venuti, senza prima chiedere il permesso.   
Sembrava quasi che Niall fosse a casa sua.  
“Tommo?” Urlò, entrando nell’appartamento. “Quante volte devo dirti di non lasciare la porta aperta?”  
“Se lo facessi non potresti irrompere qui quando vuoi, non è vero?” Replicò Louis, la sua voce proveniva da un’altra stanza.  
Harry entrò per ultimo, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Si tolse le scarpe ed il cappotto, sentendosi improvvisamente nervoso. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto alla prospettiva di rivedere Louis. Non si era reso conto di quanto lo avesse desiderato fino a quel momento.  
“Non hai-” Louis si bloccò quando entrò nel salotto e li vide.  
“Eravamo da Harry,” spiegò Niall mentre si lasciava cadere sul divano. “E ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto avere un po’ di compagnia.”  
Louis non guardò nemmeno l'amico mentre parlava. I suoi occhi erano incollati sul riccio. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la rinchiuse subito dopo.  
“Non mi avevi detto che aspettavi ospiti.” Disse Liam, entrando nella stanza.  
Harry sbatté le palpebre due volte, chiedendosi se avesse visto un fantasma o se fosse realmente il suo amico quello nella stanza. Ogni volta che apriva gli occhi, Liam era ancora lì, quindi doveva per forza essere reale. “Lee?”  
Il sorriso sulla faccia di Liam tardò ad arrivare, ma poi si avvicinò ad Harry a braccia aperte e “Haz!” Disse, mentre lo stringeva in un forte abbraccio. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
 “Siamo venuti a trovare Louis,” rispose il giovane, appoggiando le mani sulla schiena dell’amico. “ _Tu_ cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Resterò da Louis per tutto il periodo in cui rimarrò in città.” Liam indietreggiò, stringendo le spalle del riccio. “Il lavoro, sai.”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte e lanciò un’occhiata a Louis, il quale stava guardando il pavimento imbarazzato. “Non mi avevi detto che saresti venuto a Londra.”  
Scrollando le spalle, Liam si ritrasse. “È stata una cosa dell’ultimo minuto. Sai come sono i miei clienti.”  
“Si,” replicò il giovane a bassa voce, non ancora del tutto convinto. Qualcosa nel modo in cui Louis non aveva incontrato il suo sguardo gli fece capire che c’era qualcos’altro sotto alla visita inaspettata dell’amico.  
“Tu devi essere Niall.” Disse Liam, allungando una mano verso il ragazzo. “Louis mi ha parlato molto di te, sono Liam piacere.”  
“È un piacere conoscerti finalmente, anche io ho sentito molte cose su di te.” Niall gli strinse la mano.  
“Lui è Zayn, un amico di lavoro.” Spiegò Harry mentre Liam guardava il moro.  
Zayn annuì semplicemente e Liam annuì a sua volta, guardandolo in modo un po’ apprensivo.  
“Andiamo al pub?” Domandò Louis a tutti loro. Indossava ancora il completo da lavoro. “Non ho molto da offrirvi qui.”  
“Ottimo, così posso mangiare qualcosa.” Concordò Niall.  
“Bene, vado a cambiarmi velocemente allora.” Disse Louis indicando la camera da letto. “Datemi cinque minuti.”  
Harry lo guardò lasciare la stanza, riflettendo su come fare per poter restare da solo con lui per un secondo. Zayn, Liam e Niall erano già davanti alla porta, occupati ad infilarsi i cappotti.  
“Uhm,” iniziò a dire. “Penso che andrò in bagno prima di uscire.”  
Liam lo guardò con un'espressione un po’ confusa mentre Niall si mise in ginocchio per allacciarsi le scarpe e mormorò, “Non iniziare a metterti a posto i capelli, altrimenti non usciremo più.”  
Harry ignorò lo sguardo diffidente di Liam e si diresse dall’altra parte del corridoio, dove aprì e chiuse la porta del bagno rumorosamente, poi controllò oltre le sue spalle che non ci fosse nessuno, ed entrò nella stanza di fronte.  
Louis era in piedi di fronte ad un comodino e quando sentì il rumore della porta si voltò. Indossava solo un paio di boxer stretti e una camicia sbottonata.  Harry avvertì quell'immagine andare dritta verso il suo membro, e non ci pensò nemmeno un secondo quando si gettò famelico contro di lui. Louis gemette piano, le mani che andarono subito a posarsi sul suo petto quando premette il corpo contro il suo e lo baciò.  
Per un istante, Louis cercò si sottrarsi al bacio, con le mani che spingevano contro le spalle di Harry per respingerlo. Poi però, le dita affondarono nel tessuto della sua maglietta e la bocca di Louis si aprì con un sospiro rassegnato. Harry avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita del ragazzo e gli prese la mascella con una mano. La stanza era completamente silenziosa, tranne per il suono bagnato dei loro baci e i gemiti che uscivano occasionalmente dalle loro bocche.  
“Scusa.” Mormorò Harry quando si ritrasse.  
Louis si leccò le labbra, respirando affannosamente. “Che cazzo succede?”  
Sorridendo, Harry usò la gamba intrappolata tra le cosce di Louis per esercitare un po’ di pressione sul suo cazzo. “Ho perso la testa quando ti ho visto così.”  
“Non dovresti nemmeno essere qui,” sibilò Louis sottovoce.  
“Direi che sei abbastanza felice di vedermi.” Harry inclinò la testa in avanti e cominciò a baciare il collo del giovane.  
La testa gli ciondolò di lato e, per un momento, Louis lasciò che la bocca del riccio lo esplorasse senza limiti. Harry, nel mentre, sollevò una mano e passò delicatamente il pollice sul suo capezzolo. Quando Louis gemette in modo incontrollato, Harry mosse di nuovo la gamba lentamente contro il suo membro.  
“Harry,” mormorò Louis, spostandosi in avanti verso di lui e portando una mano nei suoi capelli, grattando le unghie sulla cute. “Piccolo”  
Harry staccò le labbra dalle clavicole di Louis e proprio quando aveva intenzione di riportarle sulla sua bocca, Louis tolse la mano dai suoi ricci come se si fosse bruciato. Premette l’altra mano contro il suo petto così da creare un po’ di spazio tra loro.  
“Okay _Fulmine,_ ” sussurrò il giovane, pallido in viso, anche se era accaldato fino ad un minuto prima. “Stai andando di nuovo troppo veloce.”  
Harry sorrise, muovendo un dito su e giù sul petto di Louis. “Penso che stiamo andando allo stesso ritmo invece.”  
“Non dovresti nemmeno essere qui.” Ripeté ancora una volta Louis e poi si allontanò, creando ulteriore spazio tra loro. “Come lo spieghiamo tutto questo a Liam?”  
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, seppellendo le mani nelle tasche per evitare di allungarle verso Louis. “Cosa c’è da spiegare? Penso che sappia come vanno queste cose.”  
“Voglio dire…” Louis si passò una mano sulla faccia. “Lascia perdere.”  
Un colpo alla porta li fece girare entrambi.  
“Tommo? Posso prendere in prestito una maglietta?” Urlò Niall da fuori.  
Prima ancora che Louis potesse rispondere, la porta si aprì e l'amico entrò. Si fermò sulla soglia e sorrise sfacciato quando capì la situazione.  
“Ooops,” disse Niall, sembrando compiaciuto. “Ho interrotto qualcosa?”  
Louis si affrettò ad abbottonarsi la camicia, mentre Harry roteò gli occhi insoddisfatto. “Stai zitto.”  
“Sarò fuori dai piedi tra un secondo, voglio solo una maglietta,” promise Niall.  
“I tuoi vestiti non vanno bene per il pub?” Domandò Louis.  
“Fa troppo caldo con il maglione.” Niall strattonò le maniche del maglione che stava indossando e se lo sfilò. “Da quando non posso indossare i tuoi vestiti? È qualcosa che potete fare solo voi due ora che siete fidanzati?”  
Il cuore di Harry sobbalzò per quello che aveva insinuato Niall. Si rese conto che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto essere il fidanzato di Louis. Era qualcosa a cui non aveva pensato prima d’ora e questa realizzazione gli fece perdere un po’ il fiato.  
Louis si voltò, tirò fuori una maglietta dal cassetto e la lanciò a Niall. “Vaffanculo amico.”  
“Porterò Harry con me,” disse il ragazzo afferrando il polso del riccio. “O non lasceremo mai questo appartamento stasera.”  
Probabilmente Niall non si sbagliava. Harry lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Louis da sopra la spalla e si morse un labbro quando notò che il castano lo stava fissando intensamente.  
Qualsiasi cosa avesse portato Louis a trattenersi per tutti quegli anni, Harry era quasi riuscito e romperla. Aveva fatto crollare la sua corazza, quel muro che credeva indistruttibile, ed era sicuro che sarebbe stato in grado di distruggerlo completamente. Louis lo voleva, voleva Harry nello stesso identico modo in cui lui voleva Louis.  
Liam fece una faccia sconvolta quando Niall tornò indietro trascinando Harry con sé. Zayn invece gli sorrise compiaciuto, scuotendo la testa. Probabilmente era ovvio a tutti quanti ciò che Harry aveva fatto, e a giudicare dalla sensazione che sentiva ancora sulle labbra, sicuramente erano gonfie e rosse a causa dei baci di Louis.  
“Okay, andiamo.” Disse Louis quando li raggiunse, pronto a lasciare l'appartamento. Indossava una giacca di jeans foderata di pelliccia ed una camicia, oltre a degli skinny jeans neri. Sembrava ancora un po’ pallido in viso, ma le sue labbra erano rosse e piene per aver appena baciato Harry.  
Il riccio aspettò che i loro amici andassero avanti così da poter rimanere indietro con Louis, ma il piano non funzionò poiché Liam si incollò al suo fianco. Per tutto il tragitto fino al pub rimase a chiacchierare vicino a lui mentre Louis aveva raggiunto Zayn e Niall. Harry sapeva che non doveva arrabbiarsi per la situazione. Questo era Liam dopotutto, e non si vedevano da mesi. Era ovvio che l'amico volesse sapere tutto quello che era successo nella sua vita.  
Quando raggiunsero il pub, Liam e Louis andarono al bar a prendere da bere per tutti. Harry invece si unì agli altri due ad uno dei tavoli e prese posto di fronte a loro.   
Zayn si sporse immediatamente sul tavolo in legno, lanciando un’occhiata verso il bar prima di parlare. “Chi avrebbe mai pensato che ti saresti preso una cotta?”  
Harry gli diede un calcio sullo stinco da sotto il tavolo. “Non è vero.”  
“Oh per favore, avevate l’aria di due che avevano appena finito di scopare quando vi ho interrotti prima,” disse Niall in tono sarcastico.  
“Eravamo entrambi vestiti.” Replicò il riccio, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Niall sogghignò. “Louis non tanto.”  
“Qual è il problema di Liam?” Volle sapere Zayn, cambiando discorso.  
Harry guardò entrambi in piedi vicino al bancone. Ovviamente stavano discutendo. Sembravano entrambi tranquilli ma l’espressione sulla faccia di Liam diceva tutto. “Non ne ho idea.” Rispose quindi.  
“Sembra un po’ iperprotettivo,” continuò Niall, guardando verso il bar.  
“È per via dell’incidente.” Sospirò il giovane. “Pensa che io non mi conosca e non sappia badare a me stesso.”  
Liam e Louis tornarono al tavolo con i loro drink e Liam si sedette accanto al riccio. “Abbiamo ordinato tacos e patatine,” li informò mentre posava i bicchieri di fronte ai ragazzi.  
“Adoro quando vengo invitato fuori e mi ordinano anche da mangiare.” Disse Niall tranquillamente.  
Louis lo colpì nelle costole. “Quando mai non sei stato invitato?”  
Il ragazzo ghignò. “Questo dimostra che sono sulla buona strada per diventare una vera rockstar.”  
Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma l’espressione sul suo viso lo tradì. Era molto affezionato al biondo. Harry si domandò se esistesse qualcuno al mondo che non fosse affezionato a Niall. “Allora Liam,” disse poi il moro invece di rispondere a Niall. “Cosa fai a Londra?”  
Liam si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, scambiando una rapida occhiata con Louis. “Sono un designer d'interni,” Rispose piano. “Devo incontrare dei clienti domani.”  
“Bello,” rispose Niall “Che tipo di designer?”  
“In questi giorni principalmente per gli hotel, è molto divertente.” Liam mosse il bicchiere tra le mani.  
“Sembra fantastico.” Zayn si sporse un po’ più vicino a lui sul tavolo.  
“Anche tu sei uno chef?” Gli domandò Liam.  
Il moro negò con la testa. “Sono un cameriere in realtà.”  
“E un modello,” aggiunsero Harry, Niall e Louis contemporaneamente.  
Sorridendo, Zayn abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo, imbarazzato. “Ogni tanto.”  
“Non sono sorpreso della cosa, con una faccia come la tua…” Anche Liam abbassò lo sguardo dopo aver detto quelle parole.  
“Non sono io quello che assomiglia a David Beckham.”  
Harry si accigliò e scambiò un’occhiata con Louis. Zayn e Liam stavano flirtando? Louis fece spallucce, ma proprio in quel momento, una consapevolezza colpì il riccio. Liam _assomigliava_ molto a Beckham e Zayn aveva detto molte volte che Beckham era il suo tipo ideale.  
Il loro cibo arrivò al tavolo ed Harry si sintonizzò di nuovo sulla conversazione.  
“Ci sto pensando da un po’ in realtà.” Disse Liam, sgranocchiando una patatina e corrugando le sopracciglia pensieroso. “Ma dovrei davvero prendere l’idea in considerazione.”  
“Penso che tu sia pronto per fare il grande passo,” disse Louis sorridendo all’amico. “Londra è il posto ideale per il tuo lavoro.”  
“Ho un posto fisso adesso, potrei permettermelo.” Concordò Liam.  
Harry sbatté le palpebre confuso guardando il profilo di Liam. Era la prima volta che sentiva parlare dei piani dell’amico. “Da quanto tempo ci stai pensando?”  
Liam fece spallucce e rispose con tono vago. “Pochi mesi, ne ho parlato solo con i miei genitori.”  
“Insomma, è come la mia musica,” disse Niall. “Londra ha il pubblico giusto, non è così?”  
“Lo penso anche io, mi piacerebbe iniziare qualcosa di nuovo.” Concordò Liam.  
“Chiederò in giro per trovare belle location,” Louis posò il bicchiere sul tavolo dopo aver bevuto. “Troveremo un buon posto in affitto per il tuo lavoro.”  
“C’è qualcosa che non puoi fare?” disse Niall ridendo. “Mi hai trovato un appartamento, vuoi trovare a Liam un posto di lavoro, hai trovato i biglietti ad Harry per un concerto tutto esaurito. Il denaro porta a tutto questo, immagino.”  
Louis non sembrava molto felice dopo aver sentito le parole dell’amico. “Conosco solo le persone giuste e che sono in debito con me.”  
“Spero di non essere mai in debito con te, amico.” Commentò Zayn.  
Louis tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette. “Vuoi una sigaretta?” Offrì al moro.  
Zayn annuì e Niall decise di unirsi a loro. Harry e Liam rimasero al tavolo e il riccio notò lo sguardo che Louis lanciò all’amico - sembrava dire, _ora è la tua occasione_!  
“Se vuoi dirmi di stare lontano da Louis, risparmiatelo.” Disse Harry prima che Liam potesse persino dire una parola.  
Sospirando, Liam si girò un po’ sulla sedia, appoggiando il gomito sullo schienale. “Ascolta Harry…”  
“Pensi che non abbia notato come hai fatto del tuo meglio per tenerci lontani nell'ultima ora?” Sputò Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia e mandando giù buona parte della sua birra. “Non so quale sia il tuo problema.”  
“Voglio solo che tu sia felice, Haz.” Disse Liam ed Harry stava per esplodere dal nervoso.  
“Allora smettila di immischiarti,” disse con un tono un po’ più alto del solito. “È tutto risolto, okay? Non ho bisogno che nessuno si prenda cura di me o cerchi di proteggermi. Sono capace di fare le mie scelte da solo.”  
“Lo so.” Liam fece un cenno veloce con la mano per farlo calmare. “Sto solo dicendo che probabilmente Louis non è la persona giusta per te, capisci?”  
Qualcosa non gli tornava. “Quindi, tutti vanno bene tranne Louis?”  
Liam si morse il labbro prima di rispondere. “Si.”  
Sollevando un sopracciglio confuso, Harry incrociò le braccia al petto. “E quale sarebbe il motivo?”  
“Devi credermi e basta.” Liam allungò una mano per toccare il braccio del riccio. “Ti fidi di me, giusto?”  
“Questo non ha nulla a che fare con ciò.” Harry spinse il braccio dell’amico lontano dal suo corpo. “O mi spieghi tutto oppure ne resti fuori.”  
“È difficile da spiegare…” Liam si morse un labbro.  
In quel momento, la verità gli piombò addosso come un secchio d’acqua gelida. Come poteva essere stato così cieco? Come aveva fatto a non capirlo fin da subito? Era stata lì davanti a lui per tutto il tempo.  
“È perché non ricordo, vero?”  
Liam alzò lo sguardo sul volto di Harry. “Cosa?”  
“Non ricordo, ecco perché non vuoi dirmelo.” Harry alzò le mani per afferrare il suo bicchiere ed ingurgitarne il contenuto. “È una di quelle cose che dovrei sapere, ma che non so perché si è persa con la mia memoria.”  
“Harry…” provò ad iniziare il discorso Liam.  
“Mi hai sempre detto che era un tuo amico,” disse Harry tenendo gli occhi fissi su Liam. “Perché non mi hai mai detto chi è veramente?”  
“Sono-” Liam lo guardò a bocca aperta, con uno sguardo sorpreso.  
“Insomma, lo capisco,” Harry fece un sorriso, sentendosi un po’ dispiaciuto per l'amico. “È davvero divertente, adorabile, ed è anche bellissimo.”  
Liam deglutì, annuendo lentamente.  
“Perché stai flirtando in questo modo con Zayn allora?” Chiese Harry.  
“Cosa c’entra Zayn?” L’amico si accigliò.  
“Beh, se sei innamorato di Louis non dovresti flirtare con altri ragazzi di fronte a lui.”  
La bocca di Liam si spalancò di nuovo. Sembrava sconvolto. “Cosa?”  
“Dai Lee,” Harry sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non sono stupido. Ti sei comportato in modo strano fin dall’inizio, e anche se non riesco a ricordare come vi siete incontrati davvero, è ovvio che sei innamorato di lui.”  
“Sono-” Liam tossì. “Di _Louis_?”  
“Per quale altro motivo desideri che io stia lontano da lui se non per il fatto che lo vuoi tutto per te?” Ora finalmente tutto aveva un senso per lui.  
“Pensi che io sia innamorato di Louis?” Liam si passò una mano sul viso, frustrato.  
“Lo sa? Glielo hai detto? È per questo che è così esitante nei miei confronti?”  
“No, non è-”  
La prossima realizzazione colpì Harry ancora più forte. “State insieme ancora adesso?”  
“Cosa? Smettila per favore.” Replicò Liam, sbattendo una mano sul tavolo. “Finiscila di dire stronzate, Harry.”  
Sbattendo le palpebre confuso, Harry decise di tacere.  
“Non sto insieme a Louis, e non sono mai stato con lui,” Liam inspirò profondamente. “Non c’è mai stato niente tra noi, okay? È solo uno dei miei migliori amici, fine della storia.”  
“Allora dovresti smetterla di comportarti come un fidanzato geloso,” Harry scosse la testa. “È l’unico motivo che ho trovato per spiegare il tuo comportamento.”  
“Tu non capisci-” iniziò Liam, ma tacque all’istante quando gli altri tornarono al tavolo.  
“Ragazzi, dobbiamo recuperare.” Niall indicò il bicchiere vuoto del riccio mentre si sedeva. “Harry è davanti a noi.”  
Harry toccò il suo bicchiere vuoto. “Il prossimo giro tocca a te.”  
“Io non farò un secondo giro,” rispose Louis, passando il suo bicchiere al biondo. “Devo essere in ufficio alle sei domani mattina.”  
“Pensi sempre al lavoro.” Replicò Niall, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Harry guardò Louis ridere a quelle parole. Aveva bisogno di stare da solo con lui per un momento, aveva bisogno di parlargli, questa volta senza distrazioni. Liam non gli aveva lasciato modo di avvicinarsi al ragazzo, ma Harry era sicuro che ci sarebbe stata un’occasione. Non credeva molto alle parole dell’amico, e l’unico modo per scoprire cosa stesse realmente succedendo era affrontare Louis.  
E l’occasione giusta arrivò dopo pochi minuti. Quando Louis si scusò per andare in bagno, Harry si sporse verso Zayn. Liam e Niall stavano avendo un’accesa discussione sugli Eagles e non lo sentirono.  
“Distrai un po’ Liam, okay?” Sussurrò.  
Zayn sollevò un sopracciglio. “Penso di poterlo fare.”  
Harry gli fece l'occhiolino, poi si alzò e seguì Louis in bagno.  
La musica ad alto volume che suonava nella stanza affianco divenne solo un rumore lontano mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro di lui. Vide Louis davanti al lavandino e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta. Il ragazzo si stava sistemando i capelli, pettinandosi la frangia sulla fronte.  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono quando si girò e notò Harry.  
“Terrò le distanze questa volta o altrimenti non parleremo mai.” Disse, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena.  
“Dov’è Liam?” Domandò Louis con tono insicuro.  
Sospirando, Harry si ricordò di come Louis prima gli avesse chiesto come avrebbe potuto spiegare quello che stava accadendo tra loro all’amico. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo fin da subito. “Ovviamente lo chiedi.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre velocemente. “Cosa?”  
“L’ho capito, Louis.” Harry teneva gli occhi sul viso dell’altro per non perdersi una singola emozione.  
“Hai capito cosa?” Chiese Louis nervoso.  
“Non è stato così difficile. Liam può negare finché vuole ma è abbastanza ovvio quello che sta accadendo.”  
Louis distolse gli occhi dal viso di Harry, abbassando lo sguardo verso il pavimento.  
“Quindi, cosa sta succedendo esattamente fra voi due?” Volle sapere subito Harry. “State ancora insieme? O stavate insieme solo tempo fa?”  
Per un momento Louis rimase immobile. Quando sollevò di nuovo la testa stava ridendo. Portandosi una mano verso la bocca, il ragazzo scoppiò in una vera e propria risata.  
Harry lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio. “Quindi tutto questo è divertente per te?”  
“Scusa, tesoro.” Louis scosse la testa, ridacchiando ancora. “Ma posso capire perché ti viene da pensarlo.”  
“Voi due vi comportate in modo strano.” Harry fece un passo verso di lui. “Veramente strano.”  
Louis lo guardò divertito, valutando la sua risposta. “Io e Liam siamo solo buoni amici.”  
“Allora perché -”  
“Anche se non si tratta di questo, lui ha ragione Harry,” Louis si leccò le labbra, facendo un passo indietro. “Non possiamo farlo.”  
Questo faceva male. “Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”  
“No, certo che no.” Spiegò Louis, fissando il riccio con dolcezza. “Non riguarda te infatti. Sono io.”  
“Davvero?” Harry sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, scuotendo la testa. “Mi stai facendo il discorso del ‘ _non sei tu, sono io_ ’ quando ormai siamo arrivati a questo punto?”  
Un sorriso triste apparve sulle labbra del ragazzo. “È tutto quello che ho da offrirti.”  
“Non sembravi molto contrario dopo il concerto.”  
“È stato un impulso del momento, uno sbaglio.” Louis sollevò le spalle. “Non avrei dovuto baciarti e non avrei dovuto darti false speranze.”  
Sembrava che un pugnale fosse stato piantato nel suo cuore quando Louis pronunciò quelle parole. “Non è stato solo quel bacio. Mi hai regalato i biglietti, mi hai quasi baciato anche al mio compleanno.” Replicò, scuotendo la testa. “Non è stata solo quella volta.”  
Louis si morse il labbro. “Tu mi rendi debole.”  
“E non puoi essere debole e cedere per quale motivo, esattamente?”  
“Non farei un favore a nessuno dei due Harry.” Louis scrollò le spalle, cercando di sembrare disinvolto, ma Harry riuscì lo stesso a capire che era dispiaciuto e che non era quello che voleva realmente. “Ascolta Harry. Mi dispiace, okay? Mi dispiace davvero, ma questo non può continuare.”  
Harry strinse forte le labbra per qualche secondo. “Quindi mi stai lasciando come se niente fosse e non puoi nemmeno darmi una spiegazione valida.”  
Il modo in cui Louis evitava di guardarlo in faccia gli fece capire che non era così facile nemmeno per lui, ma era stanco di combattere. Invece di aspettare la risposta del ragazzo, Harry si voltò per andarsene.  
“Va bene, capisco.”  
“Harry-” provò a dire Louis, ma non proseguì il discorso quando il riccio si fermò per un secondo in attesa.  
“Come pensavo.” Borbottò, lasciando il bagno.  
Tornato al tavolo, afferrò immediatamente la sua giacca. “Grazie per la birra Lee.”  
Niall, Zayn e Liam rimasero in silenzio e lo fissarono confusi.  
“Cosa succede?” domandò Niall per primo.  
“Vado a casa, ne ho avuto abbastanza per oggi.” Harry si infilò la giacca e parlò senza guardare in faccia nessuno di loro.  
“Vuoi che venga-”  
Harry interruppe Liam alzando una mano. “No grazie, in realtà non sei nella lista di persone che mi piacerebbe vedere in questo momento.”  
“Vado io,” borbottò Niall, alzandosi dalla sedia.  
Harry non si preoccupò nemmeno di aspettarlo. Si precipitò fuori dal pub e camminò velocemente lungo la strada. Pochi minuti dopo, Niall lo raggiunse.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Chiese senza fiato.  
“Louis Tomlinson è uno stronzo, questo è il problema.” Harry affondò le mani nelle tasche della giacca. “E Liam lo sostiene.”  
“Okay, okay.” Niall si mise di fianco a lui. “Poche ore fa eri ancora completamente perso per Louis. Sei entrato nella sua camera da letto ricordi?”  
Dio, sembrava così lontano adesso. Harry cercò di bandire il ricordo dalla sua mente. “Non è interessato.”  
Niall lo guardò a bocca spalancata. “Cosa stai dicendo?”  
“Ha avuto un piccolo assaggio e ha visto che non faceva per lui.” Harry gemette mentre le parole uscivano dalla sua bocca. Si rese conto che riassumevano perfettamente ciò che Louis gli aveva appena detto, e faceva male ammetterlo ad alta voce.  
“Okay devi dirmi tutto. Cosa è successo esattamente?” Niall mise una mano sulla schiena del riccio per confortarlo.  
Harry inspirò profondamente, poi iniziò a raccontare. Disse tutto quanto a Niall, anche quello che era successo tra lui e Louis quella sera.  
“Hm,” disse Niall quando Harry finì di dirgli tutto, rimuginando sulle sue parole. “Lo conosco da anni ma non l’ho mai visto comportarsi in modo così strano.”  
“Non so davvero quale sia il suo problema. A volte è dolce, a volte è freddo e distaccato. Sono stanco di tutto questo,” disse il riccio, prendendo a calci un sassolino.  
“Ho capito,” replicò Niall con le mani affondate nelle tasche. “Non può passarla liscia.”  
“Beh, non lo farà. Ho chiuso con lui.” Disse il riccio.  
Per un secondo l’amico rimase in silenzio. “Sai,” disse poi, con tono insicuro. “Posso dirti una cosa però. Gli piaci sicuramente. Non l’ho mai visto guardare qualcuno nel modo in cui guarda te.”  
Harry chiuse gli occhi, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso. “Non mi stai aiutando, Niall.”  
“Volevo solo dirtelo,” mormorò il ragazzo, gettando un braccio sulle spalle di Harry. Era leggermente imbarazzante la situazione, visto che Niall era molto più basso e piccolo di Harry. “Probabilmente non si comporta così perché non è interessato o perché non gli importa di te. Qualunque cosa sia, tu piaci a lui nello stesso modo in cui lui piace a te.”  
In realtà non lo stava aiutando per niente. Se a Louis piaceva davvero Harry, perché non poteva semplicemente lasciarsi andare? Perché non poteva focalizzarsi su quello invece che scappare da ciò che stava nascendo tra loro? Perché non poteva accettare i suoi sentimenti?  
Per quanto stanco fosse dell’intera situazione, Harry sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di lasciarlo andare via. Non fino a quando Louis non si sarebbe arreso a quello che stavano provando entrambi.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
  
“Starai bene?” Chiese Liam per la quinta volta.  
“Ho detto che sto bene, no?” Louis lo guardò mentre apriva la porta del pub.  
Liam strinse forte le labbra, guardandolo diffidente. Non gli credeva, e Louis non poteva biasimarlo. Nemmeno lui credeva a sé stesso.  
Erano passate tre settimane. Era quasi aprile ormai, e Liam ultimamente aveva trascorso molto tempo a Londra. Stava cercando un appartamento e allo stesso tempo, una location appropriata per il suo lavoro. Louis non l’aveva visto molto durante le ultime settimane. Aveva lavorato ventiquattro ore al giorno, sette giorni su sette, cercando di seppellire tutto ciò che sentiva - o non sentiva.  
Era stato uno schifo.  
Niall l’aveva chiamato il giorno prima, lamentandosi del fatto che non lo vedeva da secoli e che si aspettava si facesse vedere stasera al suo concerto. Louis aveva provato a trovare una, scusa ma Niall non glielo aveva permesso. Aveva praticamente ordinato a Louis di presentarsi oppure, in caso contrario, gli avrebbe reso la vita un inferno.  
E quindi eccolo qui. In un pub nel nord di Londra a sostenere uno dei suoi migliori amici in una serata cruciale, poiché poteva essere visto da alcuni membri della A&R. Louis sapeva quanto fosse importante per l'amico, soprattutto dal momento che Niall non aveva mai accettato il suo aiuto per trovargli degli agganci. Il ragazzo aveva sempre voluto fare da solo, ed era riuscito ad arrivare molto lontano.  
Louis voleva essergli di supporto. _Era_ di supporto. L’unico problema era che si sarebbe imbattuto in Harry stasera, e aveva fatto il possibile per evitare che ciò accadesse nelle ultime tre settimane.  
Harry non gli aveva nemmeno mandato un messaggio. Era stato un po’ come ricevere uno schiaffo quando si era reso conto che il riccio non aveva nemmeno provato a combattere per lui e per la decisione che aveva preso. Poi però, pensava al fatto che anche Harry aveva il suo orgoglio, e di certo non aveva digerito il suo comportamento. Dopotutto, poteva avere chiunque accanto a sé, non doveva inseguire per forza un idiota che non aveva il coraggio di rischiare.  
Questa era stata la parte peggiore di tutta la situazione. Il fatto di aver avuto di nuovo Harry nella sua vita solo per un breve momento. Quando Harry lo aveva guardato con così tanto _bisogno_ negli occhi e lo aveva baciato con voglia ed urgenza, Louis aveva quasi perso la testa. In quel momento, aveva dimenticato ogni singola cosa che gli aveva suggerito Liam, ed il suo unico desiderio era stato soltanto quello di riavere indietro il suo ragazzo. Fino a quando non aveva toccato per sbaglio la cicatrice sotto i capelli di Harry, e ciò lo aveva riportato bruscamente alla realtà. Un duro promemoria del perché Louis non poteva avere ciò che desiderava. Le mani di Harry sulla sua pelle avevano rievocato nella sua memoria ricordi di quello che avevano anni prima, e Louis aveva sognato loro due insieme per tre giorni di seguito, dopo l'appuntamento. Si era quasi fatto una sega al pensiero di riavere il riccio nel suo letto.  
Quello che doveva fare ora era ricordare a sé stesso che aveva fatto la scelta giusta. Harry era arrivato troppo vicino a scoprire la verità e cosa stava realmente accadendo. Non era però riuscito a collegare bene i vari punti, ma quando gli aveva detto di aver capito le cose, il cuore di Louis si era quasi fermato per la paura che potesse davvero scoprire tutto. Gli aveva dato un campanello d’allarme su come sarebbe stato se avesse lasciato che il gioco continuasse.  
Harry si sarebbe fatto male, e avrebbe disprezzato Louis per aver lasciato che accadesse qualcosa tra loro nonostante il passato. Un passato che Harry non conosceva, un passato che nessuno gli aveva mai raccontato. Un passato che Louis avrebbe dovuto raccontargli subito dopo che si era risvegliato dall'incidente.  
Beh, non c’era nulla di positivo nel soffermarsi a pensare agli errori del passato, vero?  
Louis aveva dovuto imparare a gestire da solo il disastro che aveva fatto anni fa. E oggi, ancora una volta, doveva riuscire ad affrontarlo senza che Harry si facesse male. Questa era la sua priorità.  
Il concerto di Niall era già terminato, ma Louis aveva promesso che ci sarebbe stato almeno per l’after party. Era stato a Liverpool tutto il giorno per lavoro, all'inaugurazione di un cantiere di una delle compagnie che rappresentava legalmente, dunque non era riuscito a liberarsi prima. Niall aveva accettato questa scusa e aveva capito perché l’amico non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare in tempo per sentire il concerto.  
“Niall è laggiù,” gli fece notare Liam mentre si facevano strada tra a folla.  
Il ragazzo li individuò e sorrise felicemente, il che diceva già tutto. A Louis sobbalzò il cuore nel petto, Niall sprizzava felicità da tutti i pori.  
Aprì le braccia e lo abbracciò forte. “Sono così orgoglioso di te.”  
“Ho dato la mia demo a tre agenti stasera, Tommo!” Urlò Niall nel suo orecchio. Era piacevolmente ubriaco e Louis gli concesse di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
“Questo è il tuo momento.” Louis lo strinse ancora una volta, poi lasciò che l’amico barcollasse verso Liam.  
“Guarda chi c’è, è passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta in cui ci siamo visti.”  
Louis si voltò per vedere Zayn avvicinarsi a loro. Sollevò il bicchiere, brindando silenziosamente a Louis. Barbara era al suo fianco che sorrideva gentilmente. Entrambi sorridevano, ma l’espressione sui loro volti gli fece capire che, in realtà, non erano troppo felici di averlo lì con loro.  
“Ho avuto un sacco di lavoro da fare,” disse Louis, facendo spallucce.  
“Come pensavo.” Rispose Zayn, poi lo congedò velocemente, senza battere ciglio, il che lo fece un po’ innervosire.  
“Ciao Zayn,” disse Liam, allungando una mano per toccargli il braccio.  
Il sorriso sulla bocca di Zayn questa volta era vero e genuino. Benissimo, quindi non erano contenti di vedere lui alla festa, mentre Liam era ben accetto. “Sei tornato a Londra.”  
“Per qualche giorno,” Liam in qualche modo riuscì ad avvicinarsi ancora di più al moro.  
“Vado a prendere da bere.” Disse Louis, pur sapendo che non era necessario.  
Si diresse verso il bar e ordinò una birra per sé e una per Liam. Mentre aspettava che il barista le preparasse, scorse Harry dall’altra parte del bar. Il suo cuore mancò un battito prima di iniziare a battere furiosamente.  
I riccioli di Harry cadevano sciolti sulle orecchie, indossava jeans attillati e una camicia marrone sbottonata fino all’ombelico. I suoi stivali avevano il tacco, giusto qualche centimetro, ma rendevano le sue gambe più lunghe di quanto già non fossero. Stava ridendo, inclinando la testa all’indietro, le fossette che apparivano sulle guance.  
Si sentì il cuore come perforato da mille aghi quando vide il ragazzo insieme ad Harry. Era molto più basso del riccio, e sembrava compiaciuto di essere riuscito a farlo ridere. Gli ricordò una versione scadente di Chris Pine. O di sé stesso.   
Scacciando quel pensiero, pagò le birre e ritornò da Liam. Aveva trovato un tavolo in un angolo e stava chiacchierando con Zayn. Certo che lo stava facendo. Quei due si erano girati attorno l’un l’altro ogni volta che Liam era venuto a Londra. Louis era sicuro che stasera l’amico sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare al sodo.  
Posò la birra di fronte a Liam e si sedette al tavolo. Fece tintinnare il suo bicchiere prima con quello di Zayn, poi con quello di Liam, e infine bevve un lungo sorso. Quando abbassò la testa, notò che da dove si trovava aveva una splendida visuale del bar.  
Chris dei poveri aveva fatto enormi progressi; adesso aveva una mano sulla vita di Harry. Il riccio sembrava a suo agio e teneva gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo. Qualunque cosa stesse dicendo, per Harry doveva essere abbastanza affascinante, perché mantenne l’attenzione fissa su di lui senza vacillare nemmeno un secondo.  
“Per uno che ha deciso di non volere Harry, sembri molto geloso.” Commentò Zayn.  
Louis scattò e distolse subito lo sguardo. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di averlo osservato insistentemente. Arrossendo vistosamente, si voltò verso gli amici e scrollò le spalle. “Sto solo valutando il tipo con lui, non è molto attraente.”  
Zayn sorrise e Liam gli lanciò un’occhiata di avvertimento. Era stato lui a raccogliere Louis da terra dopo che aveva dovuto lasciare nuovamente Harry. Non se l’era cavata molto bene, ma Liam aveva continuato a ricordargli che aveva fatto la cosa giusta e che non poteva cascarci di nuovo.  
Se Louis avesse mostrato qualche segno di gelosia di fronte ad Harry, tutti i suoi sforzi sarebbero stati vani. Non poteva rischiare, soprattutto perché in nessun modo avrebbe fatto di nuovo al riccio una cosa del genere. Ferirlo era probabilmente l’unica cosa in tutta la sua vita che non si sarebbe mai perdonato.  
“Beh, immagino che Harry abbia i suoi metodi per superare la cosa.” Zayn bevve un sorso della sua birra.  
Louis decise di non chiedere cosa significasse o di commentare in alcun modo. Probabilmente aveva fatto bene a non rispondere e ad abbandonare del tutto l'argomento Harry. Stava per iniziarne uno nuovo quando il diretto interessato si presentò al loro tavolo con Chris dei poveri al seguito.  
“Lee,” disse, tirandolo in un abbraccio. “Sei tornato. Hai trovato un appartamento?”  
“Si l’ho trovato, mi trasferisco il mese prossimo.” Liam tese la mano a Chris e sorrise in modo amichevole. “Piacere di conoscerti, mi chiamo Liam.”  
“Piacere, Oliver.” Rispose il ragazzo, stringendo la mano a Liam. Apparentemente aveva già incontrato Zayn prima, quindi si era rivolto a lui e lo aveva salutato.  
L’intera situazione lasciò un sapore amaro nella bocca di Louis. Aveva come l'impressione che quel ragazzo non fosse un flirt casuale, ma che Harry l’avesse già incontrato prima. Probabilmente lo aveva invitato lui stasera.  
“Ciao,” disse Louis, sorridendo forzatamente. “Piacere, Louis”  
Il suo sguardo si soffermò su Harry per un attimo quando prese la mano di Oliver, ma il riccio non mostrò nessuna emozione o reazione particolare.  
“Vado a prendere un altro drink, torno tra un minuto.” Disse Harry e fece cenno a Oliver di sedersi, il quale ovviamente prese posto proprio accanto a lui.  
Louis lo guardò allontanarsi, cercando di mantenere lo sguardo indifferente. Il destino, il mondo, Dio – chiunque ci fosse dietro a tutto questo – stava mettendo davvero alla prova i suoi nervi stasera. Specialmente nei confronti di Liam, il quale era stato così fottutamente gentile con quel tipo sconosciuto. Louis sapeva che era infantile e che non era colpa dell’amico, ma faceva male pensare a come avesse detto a Louis che non poteva stare insieme ad Harry e al modo in cui aveva trattato Oliver adesso.  
Liam era d’accordo sul fatto che Harry andasse avanti e cercasse qualcun’altro, e non era giusto tutto ciò. Non quando Louis sentiva che Harry non dovesse stare con nessuno tranne lui. Non quando per Louis non esisteva nessun’altro oltre Harry.  
Il riccio tornò al tavolo e porse a Oliver una birra prima di sedersi accanto a Liam. Per sé stesso invece, aveva preso della vodka. Louis lo fissò curioso, sbattendo le palpebre due o tre volte. Colse di sfuggita l’espressione di Liam, probabilmente stavano pensando la stessa cosa.  
Harry aveva iniziato ad ordinare vodka quando si era messo insieme a Louis, dichiarando che gli piaceva l’idea di ubriacarsi bevendo qualcosa con il colore simile agli occhi del suo ragazzo. Non si era mai ubriacato bevendo della vodka, ma a Louis era piaciuta l’idea fin dall’inizio.  
“Non aspettarti che io inizi a bere grappa alla menta però,” lo aveva avvertito lui scherzosamente. Sembrava passata una vita da allora.  
I pensieri tristi lo avevano raggiunto ancora una volta, pensò, sospirando sconfitto.  
“Che cos’è?” Chiese Liam al riccio, con un sorriso nervoso sulle labbra.  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Louis così velocemente che non era nemmeno sicuro che fosse accaduto sul serio. “Mi sembrava buono,” rispose Harry.  
“In realtà è solo acqua zuccherata, vero? Non è pesante come la vera vodka.” Disse Oliver con tono divertito.  
Scrollando le spalle, Harry sorseggiò la sua bevanda. Louis osservò le sue labbra chiudersi intorno al collo della bottiglia e si maledisse da solo per averlo guardato.  
“Dove si trova il tuo nuovo appartamento?” Domandò Harry a Liam quando posò la bottiglia sul tavolo.  
“West Kensington.” Rispose Liam.  
“E’ vicino a dove vivi tu, non è così?” Chiese Louis a Zayn.  
“E’ un bel quartiere.” Ripose, quasi deviando la domanda, e nessuno dei due continuò il discorso.  
Per un attimo tutti rimasero in silenzio, e Louis lanciò un’occhiata furtiva a Harry, trovandolo che ridacchiava mentre beveva. Accigliandosi, Louis controllò Oliver e scoprì che stava sghignazzando anche lui. Non ci volle molto per capire che stavano giocando a farsi il piedino sotto al tavolo. Harry alzò velocemente lo sguardo e i suoi occhi si posarono immediatamente su di lui, ed il sorriso gli si gelò sul viso. Louis non si preoccupò nemmeno di nascondere il disgusto che provava in quel momento.  
Niall fu l’unico a rompere il silenzio quando arrivò al tavolo insieme a Barbara.“Vogliamo andare in un club,” annunciò. “Volete venire?”  
“Sicuro,” disse Louis, alzandosi dalla sedia e lasciando il tavolo. Buttò giù velocemente tutta la sua birra, lasciando poi il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo.  
“Amico,” disse Liam alle sue spalle. “Sei troppo ovvio.”  
“Scusa se sono sconvolto nel vedere il _mio_ ragazzo flirtare con un altro uomo.” Sibilò Louis, assicurandosi che nessun’altro lo sentisse.  
“Lou.” Liam fece una smorfia e scosse la testa. “Lui non è-”  
“Sta’ zitto Liam.” Louis lo superò senza guardarlo in faccia e uscì per seguire Niall.  
Non poteva farci nulla. Non poteva evitare di sentirsi in quel modo. Nonostante ci avesse provato a superare la cosa dopo tutto il tempo che era passato. Poteva ripeterlo a sé stesso mille volte, e anche se la sua testa era d’accordo, il suo cuore invece sentiva tutto il contrario. Harry sarebbe sempre stato suo.  
Il club si trovava a pochi metri dal pub. Niall sembrava preoccupato quando Louis lo raggiunse, così rallentò un po’ il passo e si ritrovarono a camminare entrambi dietro agli altri amici del ragazzo che si erano uniti a loro.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Domandò Niall.  
“Niente,” rispose sottovoce Louis, cercando di comportarsi in modo casuale. “Ho avuto una lunga giornata.”  
Niall sollevò un sopracciglio dubbioso. “Quindi non ha niente a che fare con Harry e il tipo con cui è uscito?”  
Louis serrò la mascella, cercando di scacciare le immagini dei due ragazzi dalla sua testa. “Assolutamente no.”  
Niall si limitò a sorridere e Louis non provò nemmeno a convincerlo ulteriormente. Offrì invece un drink all’amico non appena furono dentro al club, e lui mandò giù il suo tutto in una volta, ordinandone subito un altro.  
“Ne faccia due,” disse al barista quando vide Liam e Zayn entrare nel club con Harry e Chris dei poveri dietro di loro.  
“Sei un tale idiota,” commentò Niall prima di voltarsi e seguire Barbara sulla pista da ballo.  
“Dimmi qualcosa che non sappia già, amico.” Borbottò Louis a sé stesso mentre svuotava il secondo bicchiere.  
Lo sguardo di Liam lo trovò in mezzo alla folla. Sapeva benissimo che tentare di riportare Louis in sé era fuori discussione ormai. Quando Louis decideva di perdere il controllo, non c’era nessun modo per farlo ragionare. Sapevano entrambi che quella serata non poteva che terminare in un solo modo per Louis. Si sarebbe ubriacato, poi sarebbe tornato a casa, si sarebbe autocommiserato e avrebbe chiamato Liam il giorno dopo per scusarsi, per poi costringerlo ad ascoltare mentre si lamentava di quanto fosse ingiusta la vita.  
Sobbalzò quando Oliver si fermò improvvisamente accanto a lui. Louis si guardò intorno incuriosito, ma Harry non si vedeva da nessuna parte.  
“Due vodka e una coca.” Ordinò Oliver.  
Louis sollevò una mano verso il barista, facendogli cenno di aspettare un attimo. “Harry non la beve.”  
Oliver lo guardò confuso. “Che cosa?”  
“Non gli piace.” Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Gli hai almeno chiesto cosa vuole?”  
“Oh, e tu lo sai?” Oliver sollevò un sopracciglio. “Non penso di avertelo chiesto.”  
Ignorandolo, Louis si rivolse subito al barista. “Fagli un Margarita.”  
Il barista osservò Oliver per avere conferma e Louis sbuffò divertito quando il ragazzo annuì.  
Harry arrivò proprio in quel momento, stringendosi tra Oliver e Louis. “Hai già ordinato?”  
“Si, ho già fatto,” rispose Oliver. “Ma puoi ancora cambiare, se vuoi.”  
“Voglio un Margarita,” disse Harry girandosi verso il barista.  
Louis prese in mano il suo drink e sorrise soddisfatto. Lo buttò giù in un sorso, sentendo finalmente l’alcool fare effetto sul suo corpo. “Prego.” Brindò con il bicchiere vuoto verso Oliver prima di rimetterlo sul bancone.  
Harry finalmente lo guardò con un’espressione confusa. Il barista mise i drink davanti ai due ragazzi ed Harry tenne fissi gli occhi su di lui mentre prendeva il suo bicchiere. “Per quale ragione ti stai immischiando?”  
Con un fischio, Louis fece cenno al barista di preparargli un altro drink. “Avrei dovuto lasciarti sorseggiare una vodka del cazzo e una coca cola per tutta la notte?”  
“Di cosa stai parlando?” Harry non sembrava divertito.  
“Lascia perdere.” Louis passò i soldi al barista, prese il suo drink e barcollò via dal bar.  
Riuscì a trovare un angolo abbastanza tranquillo dove poter sorseggiare il suo drink e nascondersi da tutti. In primo luogo, non aveva idea del perché fosse ancora qua e non fosse tornato già a casa. Forse era masochista e amava il dolore che provava quando guardava Harry con un altro uomo.  
Non aveva molta voglia di guardarli insieme, ma doveva pur esserci una ragione per la quale Louis non era tornato a casa, e subito dopo i suoi occhi cercarono Harry tra la folla di persone. Quello che vide non gli piacque per nulla. Harry aveva il suo drink stretto in una mano, mentre con l’altra si appoggiava alla vita di Oliver, e stavano ballando molto vicini.  
Ad Harry non piaceva nemmeno ballare vicino a qualcuno. A lui piaceva agitare le braccia e assumere pose ridicole ascoltando musica rock e molto allegra. Tutte le volte che lui e Harry avevano tentato di ballare insieme e vicini, erano inciampati l’uno sull’altro quasi cadendosi addosso.  
Perché sembrava così aggraziato e sicuro di quello che stava facendo mentre ballava con un altro uomo?  
Harry si girò tra le braccia del ragazzo e premette la schiena contro il petto di Oliver. Lo stomaco di Louis si rivoltò alla vista di quella scenetta e per un attimo ebbe paura che il bicchiere gli scivolasse dalle mani. Lo serrò tra le dita, osservando Harry che inclinava la testa all’indietro e faceva oscillare i fianchi al ritmo di musica.  
Quando il riccio aprì gli occhi, questi atterrarono immediatamente su di lui. Per un attimo fissò intensamente Louis, come se volesse sfidarlo ad osservare il modo in cui la mano di Oliver si posava sulla sua coscia, e lui sapeva benissimo di star osservando la scena con gli occhi fiammeggianti di gelosia.  
Perdendo il controllo, Louis bevve d’un fiato il suo terzo drink, sapendo che se ne sarebbe pentito in pochi minuti, e lasciò il bicchiere vuoto su una delle casse accanto a lui. Si fece largo tra la folla, cercando di non guardare di nuovo Harry e cercò invece Liam.  
Quando lo trovò, vide che aveva Zayn a cavalcioni sul suo grembo e stava spingendo la lingua giù per la sua gola. Era stato un viaggio lungo e stancante ma finalmente ce l’avevano fatta. Louis non poteva dire di essere sorpreso da questo sviluppo. Avevano flirtato ogni volta che Liam era venuto in città.  
Almeno uno di loro era felice stasera, e Louis decise di lasciare le cose così com’erano. Sarebbe andato a casa da solo e probabilmente non avrebbe chiamato Liam il giorno dopo per lamentarsi della sua miserabile vita. Liam meritava di godersi la felicità che aveva appena trovato senza che Louis gli scaricasse addosso tutte le sue sensazioni di merda.  
Fuori dal club, Louis fermò un taxi. Disse all’autista il suo indirizzo poi tirò fuori il cellulare per mandare un messaggio sia a Niall che a Liam per informarli del fatto che stesse tornando a casa. Al messaggio di Niall aggiunse anche quanto fosse felice per lui, inserendo l’emoji di un microfono e di una nota musicale. Al messaggio di Liam, invece, aggiunse quanto fosse contento per lui e per Zayn inserendo l’emoji di una melanzana e del fuoco.  
L’alcol stava facendo effetto, ma tutto ciò che fece fu renderlo un po’ assonnato. Non poteva però chiudere gli occhi perché ogni volta che lo faceva, vedeva Harry chinato sul sedile del guidatore con il sangue che colava dai suoi riccioli e dal suo mento, oppure Harry che si strusciava contro Oliver lasciando che quelle luride mani scorressero sul suo corpo.  
Louis probabilmente non riuscirà a dormire per giorni, non con quelle immagini che lo perseguitano.  
Quando arrivò al suo appartamento, si tolse le scarpe e le lasciò in mezzo al pavimento del salotto. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di accendere le luci, si lasciò semplicemente cadere sul divano e sospirò pesantemente.  
La sua vita era un casino.  
Era stata un casino negli ultimi cinque anni, ne era consapevole. Ma adesso si era trasformata in un casino ancora peggiore. Aveva perso totalmente il controllo della situazione. Cinque anni fa aveva deciso di vivere la sua vita senza dire la verità ad Harry, così che il riccio non avrebbe dovuto affrontare quella situazione difficile. Per come si erano messe adesso le cose, tuttavia, la loro vita era diventata di nuovo un casino enorme e tutto era peggiorato in poco tempo.  
Louis non sapeva più cosa fare. Aveva fatto tutto il possibile per fermare il disastro che si stava creando, ma alla fine era accaduto ugualmente. Aveva fatto arrabbiare Harry fino ad un punto di non ritorno, e poiché Harry non aveva idea di cosa stesse realmente accadendo, aveva cercato lo sfogo di una notte.  
Faceva male vedere l’amore della sua vita andare avanti, ma Louis sapeva che non aveva nessun diritto di interferire. Non importava quanto il pensiero di Harry che tornava a casa con qualcun altro lo ferisse, non poteva di certo impedirgli di farlo. Non aveva più questo potere. Forse il riccio era diventato quel tipo di uomo dopo l’incidente, forse non era più il tipo da relazione seria e preferiva storie senza nessun impegno.  
Sobbalzò spaventato quando la porta d’ingresso sbatté improvvisamente, e si alzò dal divano impaurito.  
“Cosa diavolo c’è di sbagliato in te?” Urlò Harry, entrando nell’appartamento e sbattendo la porta.  
Louis si limitò solamente a fissarlo sconvolto, premuto contro lo schienale del divano.  Probabilmente Niall aveva ragione, non dovrebbe sempre lasciare la porta di casa aperta.  
“Se sei così fottutamente geloso, fai qualcosa a riguardo allora.” Harry gli puntò un dito contro, avvicinandosi a lui. “E non scappare come un codardo.”  
“Cosa…” Louis scosse la testa una volta, poi una seconda, non sicuro se stesse sognando o meno.  
“Non posso credere che mi avresti lasciato andare a casa insieme a lui.” Urlò ancora il giovane, alzando le mani in aria. “Sei davvero rimasto a guardare mentre lasciavo che un altro ragazzo mi toccasse in quel modo davanti a te.”  
Il cuore di Louis cominciò a battere velocemente nel suo petto quando Harry si avvicinò ancora di più al suo corpo e appoggiò un ginocchio vicino alla sua anca sul divano e una mano sullo schienale, ingabbiandolo senza nessuna via d’uscita. Lo fissò intensamente, le guance rosse per la rabbia e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure fissi su di lui.  
“Ho visto quello sguardo sul tuo viso Louis.” Continuò il ragazzo, e lui si morse la lingua cercando di trattenersi per non dire tutto quello che pensava. “Ho visto quanto hai odiato ogni secondo. Ho visto quanto avessi voglia di togliermelo di dosso.”  
Louis cercò di costringersi a restare fermo e a mantenere la mente lucida per riuscire a parlare. “Hai provato a farmi ingelosire?”  
Harry emise una secca risata. “Non ci ho solo provato, ti _ho_ _reso_ geloso di me, Louis.”  
Probabilmente non serviva a nulla negarlo ormai. “Hai lasciato che quel tipo ti toccasse così da farmi arrabbiare?”  
“Ho lasciato che quel tipo mi toccasse,” lo corresse Harry, chinandosi su di lui. “In modo che _tu_ andassi fuori di testa e venissi da me.”  
Louis sostenne lo sguardo di Harry e deglutì a fatica. “Bene, immagino che il tuo piano non abbia funzionato.”  
Per un momento, Harry lo guardò senza dire niente, le labbra strette a formare una linea sottile.  
Poi inclinò la testa e portò una mano sulla mascella di Louis. “Allora,” iniziò a dire Harry, avvicinando lentamente la bocca al suo orecchio. “Non vuoi che mi metta in ginocchio in questo momento? Non vuoi le mie labbra sul tuo cazzo? Non vuoi fottermi la bocca finché non mi viene la voce roca?”  
Louis sentì tutto il sangue fluire direttamente nel suo membro a quelle parole. Si morse un labbro per trattenere un gemito, sapendo che non appena avesse mostrato una qualche reazione, avrebbe perso. Non poteva permettersi di perdere.  
La mano di Harry si spostò dalla mascella al suo petto, arrivando lentamente a posarsi sullo sterno. “E non vuoi portarmi a letto e aprirmi con le dita fino a quando non ti implorerò? Non vuoi fottermi fino in fondo, forte e lento allo stesso tempo, finché non dimentico addirittura il mio nome, urlando ad ogni tua spinta?”  
Cazzo, cazzo, _cazzo_. Louis doveva stare calmo. Come poteva rimanere calmo? Probabilmente Harry riusciva a sentire il suo cuore battere ferocemente sotto il palmo della sua mano. Oltre a questo, Louis rimase completamente immobile. Se si fosse mosso anche di un solo centimetro, per lui sarebbe stata la fine.  
Harry, vedendo che Louis non reagiva in alcun modo, si ritrasse. Il rossore era passato dalle sue guance al petto e le sue labbra erano rosse e lucide. Louis non riusciva a guardarlo senza eccitarsi.  
“Bene,” disse Harry incrociando le braccia. “Vorrà dire che andrò a farmi scopare da Oliver.”  
Quello era davvero troppo. Louis ringhiò e subito dopo allungò la mano per prendere Harry e tirarlo verso di lui. Le sue labbra si scontrarono con quelle del riccio in un bacio aggressivo fatto solo di denti e di lingua. Sentì Harry gemere quasi senza fiato un “Si!” contro la sua bocca, poi inghiottì la parola immergendo nuovamente la sua lingua oltre le labbra del ragazzo, non permettendogli di parlare oltre.  
Louis rovesciò le posizioni, intrappolando Harry sotto il suo corpo. Erano entrambi ancora vestiti e lui voleva tutto subito. Voleva che il riccio si spogliasse immediatamente, c’erano troppi strati tra loro. Aveva bisogno di sentire la pelle di Harry contro la sua, e ne aveva bisogno prima che cambiasse idea.  
“Non ti toccherà mai più, nemmeno con un dito.” Ringhiò Louis, impazzendo all’immagine di Harry che faceva queste cose con chiunque altro che non fosse lui.  
Harry emise un gemito frustrato mentre si aggrappava ferocemente alla sua giacca. Louis afferrò i polsi del riccio e li premette sui cuscini del divano, reclamando ancora una volta la sua bocca. Nel mentre, fece scivolare una coscia tra le sue gambe per poi iniziare lentamente a strusciarla sul suo cavallo, sentendo il cazzo di Harry diventare man mano sempre più duro.  
Louis avrebbe voluto dare la colpa all’alcool, ma sapeva che l’unica cosa di cui era ubriaco in quel momento era della bocca di Harry contro la sua. Gli occhi del riccio si fecero lucidi e vogliosi e leccò svogliatamente le labbra di Louis mentre dei gemiti gli sfuggirono dalla bocca. Louis voleva morire per quanto gli suonassero familiari. Decise di lasciar andare i polsi di Harry per sfilargli il cappotto dalle spalle mentre iniziava a baciargli le clavicole. Harry, eccitato dal quel gesto, si inarcò immediatamente contro il corpo di Louis, si aggrappò alle sue braccia e cercò di togliergli la giacca a sua volta.  
Louis si prese il suo tempo per sbottonare la camicia di Harry. Non c’erano molti bottoni da aprire, e si assicurò che le sue dita sfiorassero costantemente l’epidermide calda del ragazzo, sentendo i brividi che prendevano possesso del corpo del riccio ogni volta che lo toccava. Il loro bacio stava diventando sempre più audace, il movimento del suo ginocchio contro il cavallo del riccio era sempre più veloce, e sentiva che Harry stava iniziando a diventare frenetico e impaziente sotto di lui.  
Fece scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi e aprì il bottone dei jeans di Harry, che rimase senza fiato quando le dita di Louis si fecero strada all’interno dei suoi boxer, stringendosi attorno al suo cazzo già duro. Pulsava nella mano di Louis, grosso e pesante come se lo ricordava. Leccandosi le labbra, Louis alzò lo sguardo dagli addominali di Harry e fece scorrere delicatamente il pollice sulla punta della sua lunghezza, raccogliendo un po’ di liquido pre-seminale per facilitare il movimento delle sue dita.  
Louis non era preparato quando i fianchi di Harry si alzarono improvvisamente, andando a sbattere contro di lui. Il riccio lo fissò per un momento negli occhi, poi li richiuse immediatamente, tutto il suo viso era sconvolto dal piacere. Le labbra di Harry si spalancarono e un gemito gutturale gli sfuggì dalla bocca mentre Louis sentì pulsare un’ultima volta il suo cazzo prima che un liquido caldo gli ricoprisse la mano.  
A bocca aperta, Louis cercò di capire quello che era appena successo nel suo salotto. Sbatté le palpebre e osservò la figura rilassata di Harry sul divano. Non avevano nemmeno iniziato ed il giovane aveva già –  
“Merda,” mormorò Harry, cercando di riprendere fiato. “Louis, merda, io-”. Tolse le mani dalle spalle di Louis per coprirsi il viso dalla vergogna. “Dio mio.”  
Louis non riuscì a fermare la risata che uscì dalla sua bocca. Appoggiò la fronte contro il petto di Harry e cercò di calmarsi soffocando il sorriso contro la pelle del ragazzo. Con una mossa veloce, tolse la mano dall’intimità del riccio e si asciugò sui suoi stessi jeans.  
“Mi dispiace, Lou.” Mormorò Harry, con la voce ancora attutita dalle mani che coprivano il suo viso. “Non l’ho fatto– non lo faccio–” non riusciva nemmeno a trovare le parole giuste.  
Louis si arrampicò sopra il riccio e tirò via le mani dalla sua faccia. “Vai sempre troppo veloce, _Fulmine_.”  
La faccia di Harry era rossa per l’imbarazzo e non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi. “Non è divertente sai?”  
Ridacchiando, Louis iniziò a baciare la sua mascella. Dio, gli era mancato così tanto Harry. Gli era mancato tutto questo. Non aveva mai voluto che Harry si sentisse a disagio con il sesso, o con il suo corpo, o per qualsiasi altra cosa accadesse tra loro due. Louis sapeva che se non avesse reagito nel modo giusto in questo momento, Harry non sarebbe mai riuscito a superare questa situazione imbarazzante.  
Harry era il tipo di persona che si agitava facilmente e che si imbarazzava durante il sesso. Louis quindi doveva stare molto attento alle sue prossime mosse.  
“Piccolo,” borbottò, mordicchiandogli delicatamente il lobo dell’orecchio. “Calmati, non è successo niente.”  
“Dovrei andarmene.” Piagnucolò Harry.  
Louis appoggiò i gomiti ai lati della testa del riccio per guardarlo negli occhi. Harry, tuttavia, cercò di evitare ancora una volta il contatto diretto con lui. “Penso che abbiamo appurato che non ti lascerò andare da nessuna parte stasera.”  
“Non devi-” iniziò Harry, ma Louis lo zittì con un altro bacio.  
“Mi fa solo venire ancora più voglia di te,” sussurrò Louis sulle sue labbra. “Sapere che eri così bisognoso di essere toccato da me, che avevi così voglia di venire tra le mie mani.”  
Harry alla fine si decise ad incontrare i suoi occhi. “Ho pensato a te che mi toccavi ogni santo giorno Lou,” mormorò piano. “Mi hai fatto diventare pazzo.”  
Louis accarezzò dolcemente un ricciolo sulla fronte di Harry. “Okay, dire che abbiamo un po’ smorzato la tensione.” Sentì Harry rabbrividire sotto il suo corpo. “Vuoi continuare?”  
“Voglio tutto.” La sua voce era molto bassa e Louis si sentì sollevato quando riportò le mani sulla sua schiena. Harry non sapeva, purtroppo, che quella non era la prima volta che si trovavano in una situazione così intima, che Louis conosceva a memoria ogni singolo dettaglio del suo corpo, e che non c’era nulla di sbagliato in ciò che stavano facendo, perché Harry si stava donando, inconsapevolmente, ad una persona di cui si fidava ciecamente una volta. E forse anche adesso lo faceva.  
Sorridendo, Louis catturò le sue labbra in un altro bacio, facendolo rilassare sotto il suo tocco. “Cosa vuoi fare piccolo?”  
Harry inseguì le sue labbra per far continuare il bacio, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza. “Voglio farti venire.”  
“Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile.” Louis abbassò la camicia dalle spalle di Harry e lo aiutò a sfilarsela.  
Harry prese l’iniziativa e si mise a sedere, spingendo Louis contro i cuscini morbidi dello schienale del divano mentre si affrettava a togliergli la maglietta. Si accovacciò poi davanti a Louis, tra le sue gambe aperte. Louis fece cadere la testa all’indietro alla vista di quello che stava facendo il ragazzo di fronte a lui, al modo in cui Harry si leccò le labbra come anticipazione mentre il suo cazzo si contraeva nei jeans stretti.  
Il riccio decise di abbassare i jeans di Louis fino ai polpacci per strofinarsi contro la carne nuda delle cosce, facendo guizzare nel mentre la lingua sulla pelle morbida e tonica. Louis sollevò una mano tra i riccioli selvaggi di Harry, il suo stomaco sussultava ogni volta che sfiorava la cicatrice sulla sua testa. Tuttavia, questa volta non lo respinse – non quando sapeva che, se si fosse allontanato, avrebbe fatto sentire Harry insicuro e imbarazzato.  
“Piccolo, la tua schiena,” mormorò Louis quando Harry abbassò la testa verso i suoi addominali. “Ti fa male?”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, sembrando leggermente confuso dalla sua domanda, ma era troppo fuori di testa al momento per capire cosa volesse dire. Louis, sconvolto, premette le sue labbra insieme, cercando di chiudere la bocca per non dire tutte le cose che gli venivano in mente, in modo totalmente automatico, quando si trovava con Harry in determinate situazioni.  
Il suo membro venne finalmente liberato quando Harry decise di abbassargli le mutande. Era già duro e pronto, premuto contro la pelle dorata del suo stomaco. Louis dimenticò immediatamente ogni singolo pensiero presente ancora nella sua testa quando Harry circondò la base della sua lunghezza con le dita, e gettò la testa all’indietro contro lo schienale, gemendo in modo incontrollato.  
Tenendo la mano sulla nuca del riccio, Louis chiuse gli occhi mentre Harry iniziava a lavorare con la bocca sul suo cazzo. Lo stava facendo così bene, Harry era sempre stato così desideroso di soddisfare al massimo le sue voglie. La lingua del giovane leccò il lato inferiore del suo cazzo e poi lo inghiottì tutto, lasciando che la punta gli colpisse la gola. Infine, emise un gemito frustrato quando Louis sospirò pesantemente, e lo incoraggiò a farsi scopare la bocca.  
Ovviamente Harry non aveva dimenticato come succhiare un cazzo.  
Louis lasciò ciondolare la testa in avanti per osservarlo. Le labbra di Harry erano gonfie e rosse attorno al suo cazzo, le sue guance erano rosee e le sopracciglia unite per la concentrazione. Louis gli stava tirando dolcemente i riccioli ed Harry gli fece capire che era d'accordo con la sua richiesta, tirandosi leggermente indietro e allentando un po’ la mascella per permettergli di fottergli la bocca.  
“Dio Harry,” Louis respirò profondamente mentre osservava il suo cazzo scivolare dentro e fuori la bocca del riccio. “Piccolo.”  
Harry aprì gli occhi all’improvviso e fissò Louis. Stava lottando con sé stesso per rimanere fermo e non continuare a succhiare, ma ci riuscì benissimo e lasciò che solo la lingua colpisse la punta del cazzo di Louis ogni volta che si muoveva avanti e indietro. Era una visione, e gli era mancata così tanto la sensazione delle labbra del riccio sul suo membro. Sentiva il fuoco scorrergli nelle vene e l'eccitazione prendere il sopravvento sul suo corpo. La punta del suo membro colpiva di tanto in tanto la gola del giovane e in quel frangente era sicuro di riuscire a vedere le stelle.   
Le spinte di Louis si fecero man mano meno intense e più incasinate e sollevò il braccio per stringere e ancorarsi allo schienale del divano. “Haz, sto per-”  
Harry sbatté due volte le palpebre, affondando la bocca ancora più in profondità, e questo era il permesso di cui aveva bisogno Louis per venire e lasciarsi andare. Tirò forte i capelli di Harry e fermò la sua lunghezza in profondità nella bocca del ragazzo, scaricando quello che sembrava il suo primo vero orgasmo da cinque lunghi anni.  
Harry inghiottì tutto quanto, respirando affannosamente dal naso, e Louis gemette compiaciuto per il sollievo che stava provando in quel momento. Allentò la presa sui capelli di Harry, ma lui ricominciò a muovere nuovamente la testa, succhiando fino all’ultima goccia del suo sperma.  
“Cazzo,” sussurrò Louis quando Harry fece scivolare il suo cazzo fuori dalla bocca. Si accasciò quindi esausto contro la coscia di Louis, respirando affannosamente. “Dio Harry.”  
Harry premette un dolce bacio sulla sua gamba, sorridendogli con quelle labbra peccaminosamente rosse per essere state baciate e usate per così tanto tempo. Vedere quelle labbra lo fece impazzire ancora di più e voleva Harry più di quanto lo avesse voluto pochi minuti prima.  
“Siamo pari adesso?” La voce del riccio era _distrutta_. Completamente distrutta.  
Louis non si preoccupò nemmeno di tirarlo sul divano. Al contrario scivolò a terra di fianco a lui e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo. Assaggiò il suo sapore direttamente dalla bocca del riccio, era molto salato e sapeva così tanto di Harry. Louis voleva piangere per quanto quella sensazione gli sembrasse familiare, per quanto fosse appagante avere la pelle di Harry sulla sua, calda, brillante e sudata.  
Harry non protestò quando Louis lo spinse a terra, dicendogli tutto ciò che non poteva dirgli con le parole dandogli un bacio mozzafiato. Il giovane rispose al bacio come se avesse capito tutto, ma Louis sapeva che non era così. Non poteva conoscere la verità. In nessun modo Harry poteva capire cosa significasse per lui averlo così vicino in questo modo. Anche se l’avesse avuto per una sola notte, anche se non sarebbe mai più accaduto niente del genere.  
Louis non sentiva queste emozioni da molto, molto tempo.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L’orologio accanto al letto di Louis segnava le 3:37. Harry lo registrò nella sua mente, il corpo che dondolava avanti e indietro sulle dita di Louis. Erano arrivati nella camera da letto poco tempo prima, dopo che Louis gli aveva fatto un pompino sul pavimento del salotto, poi avevano trascorso secoli a sbaciucchiarsi, le mani e le bocche che si esploravano a vicenda.  
Harry gettò indietro la testa con un gemito quando Louis allargò leggermente le dita dentro di lui, spingendole ancora più a fondo e colpendo il suo punto. Il giovane attaccò poi le labbra al suo collo, succhiando dove la pelle era già livida. Il suo membro si contrasse di nuovo per il lampo di piacere che i baci di Louis gli stavano trasmettendo in tutto il corpo.  
“Louis,” borbottò ansimando quando afferrò la mano libera del ragazzo per intrecciare le loro dita. “Dio, per favore-” gemette di nuovo quando Louis trovò di nuovo quel punto che gli fece vedere le stelle. “Ho bisogno - per favore.”  
“Potrei farti arrivare così,” la voce di Louis era bassa e roca. “Con solo le mie dita.”  
“No per favore, voglio il tuo cazzo dentro di me.” Disse Harry, inarcandosi sul materasso e sbattendo contro il suo corpo.  
Louis se la prese con comodo, stuzzicando Harry ancora un po’, le sue dita erano forti e  sicure, quello che stava facendo tuttavia non era più abbastanza per lui. Harry si agitò ed urlò per l’improvviso vuoto che percepì quando Louis ritrasse la mano.  
Era troppo stanco per alzare la testa quando sentì Louis aprire l'involucro del preservativo. Il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava furiosamente quando ispirava ed espirava, e non sentiva più il suo corpo. Era come se le sue membra fossero fatte di gelatina, ma l’eccitazione che scorreva nelle sue vene era enorme.  
“Sei ancora con me?” Chiese Louis con la mano che scivolava sul suo stesso cazzo, spargendo del lubrificante.  
“Fottimi.” Mormorò Harry, stringendo la coscia di Louis.  
Louis lo baciò di nuovo, riportando la mano del riccio sul suo cazzo, ed Harry sentì quanto duro fosse Louis. Quanto in realtà lo desiderasse. Morse quindi il suo labbro inferiore, tirandolo dolcemente tra i denti prima di lenirlo con la lingua. Louis spinse la sua lunghezza di nuovo tra le mani di Harry, perdendosi momentaneamente nel suo tocco.   
Dopo un momento, Louis staccò le labbra dalla sua bocca, afferrò il suo polso e ci lasciò sopra un bacio casto. Poi, sorridendo sghembo, girò Harry sullo stomaco e si mise a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi. Gemette forte quando Louis gli aprì il sedere con due mani e la punta del suo cazzo affondò nella sua entrata. Harry chiuse gli occhi, cercando di adattarsi all’intrusione mentre Louis iniziava ad oscillare, spingendo sempre più in profondità.  
“Va tutto bene?” Domandò Louis, un po' teso.  
Harry si dimenò sotto di lui, le dita che si aggrapparono forte alle lenzuola. “Ancora Louis, voglio di più.”  
Louis obbedì alla sua richiesta e spinse il suo cazzo a fondo dentro Harry, riempendolo completamente. Non si era sentito a disagio nemmeno per un secondo, e si chiese come il suo corpo fosse riuscito adattarsi a quella sensazione così in fretta. Non faceva sesso da un bel po’ di tempo, ma con Louis sembrava tutto così semplice, così facile.  
“Cazzo, piccolo.” Louis si sporse in avanti, le mani che cercarono di afferrare le sue. Spinse più a fondo nel corpo del riccio, muovendo i fianchi in modo circolare mentre Harry si spingeva leggermente all’indietro per avere un po’ più di attrito.  
“Lou,” piagnucolò di nuovo. “Scopami.”  
Non dovette ripeterglielo due volte. Louis iniziò molto lentamente, tirando fuori tutto il suo cazzo fino a quando solo la punta si trovava ancora all’interno, poi si spinse nuovamente dentro Harry. Il riccio gemeva ad ogni spinta, i suoi nervi e la sua pelle ormai troppo sensibili. Louis baciò ogni centimetro del suo corpo che riusciva a raggiungere usando le labbra e la lingua.   
Era una delle sensazioni più belle e potenti al mondo. Sentire il membro di Louis entrare ed uscire fuori dal suo corpo era un qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegare a parole. Il giovane riuscì poi a trovare quel punto dolce dentro di lui e gemette incontrollato, mille scariche elettriche attraversarono la sua spina dorsale.    
Quando le spinte divennero più frenetiche, Louis si staccò dalla schiena di Harry e afferrò invece i suoi fianchi, spingendo ad un ritmo più veloce. La sua erezione strusciò contro le lenzuola, ma Louis la afferrò all’istante e strinse le dita intorno alla lunghezza del riccio, accarezzandolo a tempo con le sue spinte.  
Harry non pensava nemmeno che fosse possibile, ma venne per l'ennesima volta sulle lenzuola scure, gridando il nome del ragazzo che lo aveva portato in paradiso. Louis lo seguì un secondo dopo, sbattendo contro la schiena di Harry in silenzio, seppellendosi il più possibile nella sua pelle sudata.  
Successivamente crollarono entrambi sul materasso, esausti, e Louis fece scivolare la sua intimità fuori dal corpo di Harry. Il riccio sospirò, girandosi per avvicinarsi al petto di Louis, il quale mise immediatamente un braccio sulla sua vita, tirandoselo più vicino, mentre le sue labbra vagavano incerte sul viso di Harry, sussurrandogli parole dolci.  
“Così, così bello.” Borbottò Louis, le sue labbra che trovarono subito quelle di Harry per lasciargli un bacio casto. “Non posso credere di averlo fatto.”  
Harry sorrise contento, facendo scorrere una mano sui capelli di Louis. “E pensare che all’inizio non volevi nemmeno cedere.”  
Louis affondò il viso nei suoi ricci, respirando il suo profumo. “Stai bene? Sono stato troppo violento?”  
Ridacchiando, Harry scosse la testa. “Potevi essere anche un po’ più violento,” rispose, mordendo la spalla di Louis per far capire bene il messaggio.  
Louis gli pizzicò il sedere, poi lasciò scivolare la mano più in basso, così da immergere un dito nel buco ancora teso di Harry. Gemendo, il giovane lasciò che Louis spingesse il dito dentro e fuori, aiutandolo a rilassare i muscoli.  
“La prossima volta, immagino.” Mormorò Louis tra i ricci di Harry.  
Rimasero così per un po’, con le mani che scorrevano sulle loro pelli sudate, nella penombra della camera da letto. Si scambiarono baci lenti e si sussurrarono parole dolci finché Harry non sentì la stanchezza piombargli addosso.  
Le dita di Louis ogni tanto si fermavano su alcune delle sue cicatrici, come se volesse imprimere sotto i suoi polpastrelli ogni sprazzo di quella pelle ormai rovinata. Si soffermò soprattutto sopra quella sulle sue costole, appena sotto il braccio, dove lo avevano aperto per infilare un tubo e scaricare via tutto il sangue dai suoi polmoni. Probabilmente era la cicatrice peggiore, visto che era stata fatta senza nessuna precauzione, ma solo con l'intento di fare il prima possibile per salvargli la vita.  
Louis non gli aveva fatto domande. Si limitava semplicemente ad accarezzarle con le dita. Prima quella sopra la pelle callosa delle costole di Harry, sopra il suo ginocchio, sotto i suoi capelli. Aveva baciato quella sulla clavicola frequentemente, ma non gli aveva chiesto nulla.  
Harry fece scorrere la mano sul ginocchio di Louis, lì dove anche il giovane aveva una cicatrice. Una lunga linea verticale sopra la rotula. Non era guarita molto bene, probabilmente perché Louis non se ne prendeva cura in modo adeguato.  
“Come te la sei fatta questa?” Chiese Harry, sfiorando con il pollice la cicatrice.  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento, le dita che sfioravano delicatamente la schiena del riccio. “Giocavo a calcio,” rispose infine. “E mi sono infortunato parecchie volte.”  
Harry annuì, sfiorando la cicatrice sul fianco di Louis. “Così sembra.”  
Louis lo fece girare e si accoccolò contro la schiena di Harry, una mano appoggiata sul suo stomaco. “Dovremmo dormire un po’, piccolo.”  
Harry si accigliò leggermente. Aveva dato per scontato che, essendo leggermente più alto e grosso di Louis, sarebbe stato lui ad abbracciarlo da dietro. Eppure, il modo in cui Louis lo teneva stretto e come il suo corpo si adattava contro il suo era semplicemente perfetto. Era come se si incastrassero perfettamente insieme, come due pezzi di un puzzle.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Harry si accovacciò tra le braccia di Louis, sorridendo quando l’altro gli baciò dolcemente la nuca. La presenza di Louis lo faceva sentire al sicuro, come se si appartenessero l’un l’altro. Probabilmente era pazzo, ma il modo in cui Louis lo teneva stretto gli sembrava così familiare.  
“È così facile con te.” Sussurrò Harry assonnato.  
“Cosa?” Chiese Louis, con tono divertito.  
“È come se ti conoscessi da sempre,” spiegò Harry, allacciando le loro dita. “Non mi sono mai sentito con nessuno così prima d’ora.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio, le dita che stringevano le sue mentre respirava sul suo collo. Con un sospiro, Harry si lasciò andare tra le braccia di Morfeo, cedendo al sonno.    
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
  
  
  
  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi. Erano le cinque del mattino e Louis non aveva dormito nemmeno per un minuto. Al contrario, aveva osservato Harry dormire, il lento e costante alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto, le sue labbra leggermente aperte. La sua mano, ad un certo punto, si era allungata verso di lui, come se il ragazzo, inconsciamente, stesse constatando che lui fosse ancora lì. Infatti, lo sentì poi sospirare dolcemente quando Louis la prese tra le sue, rassicurandolo.  
Ma un’amara consapevolezza lo aveva tenuto sveglio tutta la notte.  
Harry _sapeva_.  
All'inizio era rimasto un po’ scioccato quando Harry l’aveva detto ad alta voce. Ovviamente, la sua mente non ricordava nulla, ma il suo corpo invece sì. Il suo corpo ricordava quelle cose che il suo cervello aveva dimenticato dopo l’incidente. Ricordava come adattarsi a Louis, ricordava come toccarlo, si ricordava persino cosa gli piaceva.  
In compenso, nemmeno Louis aveva dimenticato una sola cosa del corpo di Harry. Conosceva ancora tutti i suoi punti più sensibili e dove amava essere toccato. Era stato prudente con le cicatrici, poiché ognuna gli aveva ricordato che il corpo del riccio era molto più fragile di quanto lui ricordasse.  
Louis sfiorò con le labbra la cicatrice sulla clavicola di Harry, abituandosi alla sensazione che gli procurava sotto la bocca. Questo era un altro motivo per cui era stato cauto e diffidente nei confronti delle cicatrici. Non erano presenti l’ultima volta che Louis aveva toccato il corpo di Harry.  
E non lo toccava da tanto, tanto tempo.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, spostò dolcemente i ricci dalla faccia del giovane, stando attento a non svegliarlo. Osservò la sua figura addormentata, il cuore gli sobbalzò nel petto nel rendersi conto, finalmente, che Harry stesse bene. Era consapevole che si fosse ripreso perfettamente, ma il suo cuore non ci aveva mai creduto sul serio fino a quando non lo aveva avuto nuovamente vicino a sé.  
Non aveva mai toccato Harry dopo l'incidente, e non si era mai reso conto di quanto questo gli servisse per alleggerire la sua coscienza. Dopo la scorsa notte, sapeva che Harry era integro e che era guarito, che non aveva più sentito male a causa delle ferite riportate.  
Questa consapevolezza aveva tolto un peso enorme dal suo cuore, un peso che nemmeno sapeva di avere.  
Baciò ancora una volta la spalla di Harry, poi scivolò fuori dal letto. Il ragazzo sospirò nel sonno e si spostò vicino al punto caldo in cui si trovava Louis poco prima, accarezzando dolcemente le lenzuola. Vide delle strisce bianche e secche sulle lenzuola scure e si morse un labbro al ricordo di quello che avevano fatto.  
Si precipitò in bagno per fare una doccia veloce, lavando via i resti della notte passata. Provando a fare più silenzio possibile si vestì, lanciando occhiate ad Harry ancora profondamente addormentato nel suo letto. Fuori era ancora buio, ma la luce fioca dell'alba filtrava attraverso le finestre, cadendo sulla schiena nuda di Harry. La sua pelle splendeva e appariva morbida e calda.  
“Cosa devo fare con te?” Si domandò Louis tra sé e sé, facendo un respiro profondo. Sapeva che Harry odiava svegliarsi da solo, era il tipo di persona a cui piaceva essere svegliato con baci e carezze.  
Louis avrebbe potuto mandargli un messaggio. Poteva mandare un messaggio ad Harry per ringraziarlo della notte straordinaria che avevano passato insieme e fargli sapere che stava andando a lavoro. Poteva scrivergli che sarebbe potuto rimanere quanto voleva e che poteva prendere ciò che voleva in casa sua.  
Un messaggio sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
“Fanculo,” mormorò, rivolto a sé stesso. Harry meritava più di un semplice messaggio.  
Il materasso si abbassò dolcemente quando si sedette accanto ad Harry, accarezzandogli con le dita la schiena nuda. Si sporse in avanti e baciò la guancia del riccio, sfiorando delicatamente con le labbra lo zigomo.  
“Ehi amore,” sussurrò.  
Harry sbatté le palpebre per aprire gli occhi, ed era bellissimo guardarlo mentre si svegliava, uno spettacolo mozzafiato. I suoi occhi si focalizzarono su di lui e gli sorrise, la mano che si spostò subito per toccare la coscia di Louis.  
“Devo andare a lavoro,” sussurrò di nuovo.  
“Di già?” Domandò Harry.  
“Puoi restare quanto vuoi,” disse Louis, baciandogli una tempia. “Dormi ancora un po’.”  
Harry spostò dolcemente le dita sulla coscia di Louis. “Chiamami, okay?”  
“Lo farò.” Promise prima di alzarsi.  
Harry lo trattenne con una mano. Si mise a sedere e il piumone cadde intorno alla sua vita. “No Louis,” disse, tirandolo verso di lui. Era ancora assonnato ma stava parlando con un tono sicuro. “Sono serio.”  
Louis si sporse in avanti, dando ad un Harry un bacio sulla bocca. Lo guardò negli occhi e gli sfiorò con un pollice la mascella. “Ti chiamerò piccolo.”  
“Va bene,” sussurrò il riccio sporgendosi per lasciargli un altro bacio.  
Louis si alzò dal letto e, prima di lasciare la camera, si voltò per guardare oltre la sua spalla e scoprire che Harry si era tuffato di nuovo sul cuscino, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora aperti. Sorrise a Louis e lui gli mandò un bacio.  
Quando uscì dal suo appartamento, si chiese come sarebbe andata a finire tra loro.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
Harry si svegliò quando sentì la porta di casa aprirsi. Controllò l'orologio sul comodino, rendendosi conto che era quasi mezzogiorno. Il suo stomaco si aggrovigliò quando si rese conto che aveva meno di un’ora per andare a lavoro.   
Avvertì qualcuno muoversi in cucina, il frigorifero che veniva aperto e chiuso, il rumore delle posate. Sorridendo, Harry si alzò velocemente, ma sussultò quando percepì il dolore piacevole alle ossa e ai muscoli. Louis aveva raccolto i suoi vestiti dal pavimento quella mattina e li aveva messi su una sedia accanto all’armadio, quindi si avvicinò per recuperarli.  
I suoi jeans erano sporchi nell'area del cavallo, ed Harry ricordò improvvisamente il suo momento imbarazzante della sera prima, e sentì le guance imporporarsi al solo pensarci. Era stato fortunato che Louis non avesse perso interesse dopo quella scena da quindicenne. Si congratulò con sé stesso per avere buon gusto nella scelta dei propri partner, visto che Louis aveva reagito bene. Era stato gentile e comprensivo con lui, non aveva lasciato che questo lo facesse andare fuori di testa.  
Lasciando perdere i suoi jeans, Harry decise che avrebbe chiesto a Louis di prestargli qualche vestito pulito. Louis probabilmente non si aspettava che Harry fosse ancora a casa sua, ma era sicuro che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto fare buon uso di quella pausa pranzo.  
“Non hai detto niente riguardo -” Harry urlò quando arrivò in cucina e vide Liam al posto di Louis.  
Liam sputò i suoi noodle, fissando Harry sconvolto. “Che cazzo?”  
“Cazzo,” disse Harry, scappando dalla cucina per tornare in camera da letto. “ _Merda_.”  
“Harry!” Urlò Liam, correndogli dietro.  
Il riccio prese un paio di pantaloni da jogger sulla sedia di Louis e si coprì le gambe. “Tu che cazzo ci fai qui?”  
“No, che cazzo ci fai _tu_ qui,” chiese Liam di rimando.  
Sentendosi meno esposto con dei pantaloni addosso, Harry appoggiò le mani sui fianchi. “Beh, non mi infilo nudo negli appartamenti degli altri, quindi immagino sia piuttosto ovvio cosa sto facendo qui.”  
Liam lo guardò a bocca aperta. “Non l’ha fatto sul serio.”  
“No.” Harry cercò di non sorridere mentre parlava. “L’abbiamo fatto, in realtà.”  
“Oh Dio,” Liam gemette e si passò una mano sul viso.  
Alzando un sopracciglio, Harry notò finalmente l'aspetto dell’amico. Indossava i vestiti della notte scorsa e sembrava molto stanco. Stava mangiando quando lui era entrato in cucina, si era preparato un pasto pronto, il che non era da lui. Harry arrivò alla conclusione che non era tornato a casa la notte passata.  
“Mi sa che hai fatto la stessa cosa,” Harry sorrise quando Liam alzò lo sguardo. “Con Zayn.”  
Le guance dell’amico diventarono rosse e si voltò per tornare in cucina. “Non sono affari tuoi, Harry.”  
“Come non sono affari tuoi quello che ho fatto io ieri sera,” replicò sconvolto il riccio.  
Liam mormorò qualcosa sottovoce ma decise di ignorarlo. Si diresse invece verso l'armadio e scelse dei vestiti adeguati per andare a lavoro. Liam era ancora in cucina a rimpinzarsi lo stomaco di noodle quando Harry uscì dal bagno, con i capelli ancora umidi ed i jeans di Louis che gli stavano stretti sui fianchi.  
“Che mi dici di Oliver?” Domandò improvvisamente l’amico quando lui aprì il frigo per prendere un po’ d’acqua.  
Harry bevve un lungo sorso prima di rispondere “Non era quello che stavo cercando.”  
Liam borbottò, raschiando gli ultimi pezzi di noodle nella scatola ormai vuota. “Louis mi ha mandato un messaggio quando è tornato a casa ieri sera, era da solo.”  
“Si, era da solo.” Harry prese una mela dalla ciotola sul tavolo.  
“L’hai seguito.”  
Non era una domanda, ma lui annuì ugualmente.  
Per un momento, l’amico rimase in silenzio, fissando i suoi spaghetti. Quando posò la scatola vuota sulla cucina si girò verso Harry. “Immagino che tu sappia cosa stai facendo.”  
Sorridendo, Harry si avvicinò a Liam per arruffargli i capelli. “Lo so. E non osare dire di nuovo a Louis di tenere le mani lontane da me.”  
Liam lo guardò confuso.  
“Non voglio che lo faccia, mi piacciono le sue mani su di me.” Disse Harry, sorridendo in modo sfacciato.  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, l’amico rispose “Me l’ero immaginato.”  
“Devo andare a lavoro.” Harry diede un morso alla mela, arricciando il naso per il sapore amaro e vecchio. Si chiese quanto tempo fosse rimasta in quella ciotola. “Per quanto tempo ancora resterai a Londra?”  
“Altri due giorni,” disse Liam mentre iniziava a svestirsi.  
“Ci vediamo prima che tu parta di nuovo?” Chiese mentre si infilava scarpe e cappotto. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e vide che non aveva nuove notifiche.  
“Ci vediamo,” rispose l’amico mentre si dirigeva verso il bagno.  
Sorridendo felice, Harry lasciò l’appartamento finendo di mangiare la sua mela.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Quando aveva controllato il cellulare durante la pausa, l’unico messaggio che aveva ricevuto era da parte di sua madre. Harry non l’aveva nemmeno aperto, non si sentiva in vena di mandarle messaggi in quel momento.   
Controllò di nuovo alla fine del suo turno, a mezzanotte. Il suo stomaco sobbalzò quando non vide nessuna notifica. Nessuna chiamata persa.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
  
  
Louis aveva mal di testa.  
Aveva passato almeno un’ora ad ascoltare le teorie cospirative di Liam. Louis le aveva etichettate in questo modo perché l’amico aveva pensato ad ogni possibile scenario riguardo a quello che sarebbe potuto andare storto la sera prima.   
Louis non poteva dire che non ci avesse pensato prima, che non avesse pensato a come tutto ciò avrebbe potuto distruggere i suoi sacrifici degli ultimi cinque anni. Ed aveva sacrificato molto.  
Una sola notte con Harry lo aveva messo nei casini, e Louis sapeva che si era buttato non pensando con il suo cervello, ma con il suo cazzo. E forse con il cuore, ma era qualcosa che non poteva spiegare a Liam.  
Non aveva più richiamato Harry.  
Gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe fatto, ma alla fine era stato un vigliacco. Sapeva che se avesse chiamato il riccio, avrebbero passato insieme anche quella notte, e forse tutte le notti a venire.  
“Più ci penso più mi viene l’ansia.” Disse Liam, sedendosi. Aveva camminato avanti e indietro nel soggiorno di Louis per gli ultimi trenta minuti.  
Entrambi erano stati molto occupati. La sera scorsa, Louis era tornato a casa troppo stanco a causa della notte passata insieme ad Harry, e l’intero giorno in tribunale lo aveva distrutto definitivamente. Non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti per più di due minuti e non era in grado di ascoltare l’amico.  
Il mattino seguente, Liam era dovuto partire presto per un incontro di lavoro e quindi, sapendo che oggi Louis sarebbe tornato prima dall’ufficio, aveva colto l'occasione per inchiodarlo e mettere in dubbio le sue motivazioni.  
Louis non aveva avuto niente da dire se non “Non potevo rifiutarlo, Liam. Non sai cosa significa. Riesci ad immaginare il ragazzo che ami da una vita mentre ti dice che andrà a farsi scopare da un altro se non lo accontenti?”  
Liam era sembrato offeso per un momento, poi aveva sospirato profondamente. “No, e non voglio nemmeno immaginare quanto deve essere stata dura per te.”  
Non cambiava il fatto che dormire con Harry avesse peggiorato le cose. Non solo aveva reso il tutto più difficile da affrontare per sé stesso, ma anche per il suo cuore. Desiderava ardentemente avere Harry vicino a sé più di quanto lo avesse mai voluto prima, e ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi sentiva il tocco delle mani del riccio sulla sua pelle.  
Quella notte non era stata abbastanza per recuperare tutto il tempo che avevano perso. Voleva di più.  
“Tommo!” Venne trascinato fuori dai suoi pensieri da Niall, che apparve sullo stipite della porta. Sembrava un elfo arrabbiato, pensò Louis, e gli venne immediatamente da sorridere. Tuttavia, il modo in cui Niall lo fissava non faceva presagire nulla di buono. Sembrava sconvolto.  
Niall lo indicò con un dito. “L’hai fatto di nuovo, cazzo!”  
“Ora questo -” iniziò Liam, ma Niall gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
“Restane fuori, anche tu non sei innocente.” Urlò il ragazzo.  
Louis si alzò dal divano, facendo cenno all’amico di calmarsi. “Niall, per favore.”  
“Perché diavolo non l’hai chiamato?” Niall alzò il tono di voce, allontanando le mani di Louis. “Perché non ti comporti da uomo per una volta? Perché devi fare lo stronzo? Tutto quello che volevi era scopartelo, vero?”  
Liam ansimò rumorosamente, e Louis lo capiva. Anche lui avrebbe sospirato dopo quell’accusa. Solo che non riusciva a muovere un muscolo. Sapeva che quelle parole erano vere, e facevano male. Facevano ancora più male perché a dirle era stato uno dei suoi migliori amici.  
“Non è così, Niall.”  
“Molto divertente, perché mentre tu ti stai facendo una risata con il tuo cane da guardia qui, Harry sta piangendo.” Disse Niall, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Ha pianto?” Louis poteva sentire il suo cuore spezzarsi piano piano.  
“Beh,” cominciò a dire Niall. È arrabbiato. E sta rimpiangendo tutto.”  
“Non volevo-”  
Niall lo interruppe. “L’hai fatto invece. Sapevi esattamente cosa stavi facendo. Hai giocato con lui fin dal primo minuto. Devi smetterla con queste stronzate, Louis.”  
Aveva ragione. Louis sapeva che Niall aveva ragione, ma come avrebbe potuto spiegarglielo? Niall dovrebbe conoscerlo almeno un po’ per sapere che non avrebbe mai fatto del male ad Harry in quel modo. Niall non poteva saperlo però perché, nonostante fosse uno dei suoi migliori amici, Louis non gli aveva mai raccontato il suo passato.  
“Non sai cosa si prova.” Mormorò, ma sapeva che non era una buona giustificazione.  
Anche Niall lo sapeva. “Ho due occhi amico, ho visto tutto.”  
Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Liam, poi prese un respiro profondo per prepararsi. Non aveva mai raccontato niente del genere a qualcuno che non era stato coinvolto precedentemente nella storia. “Mi ha dimenticato Niall.”  
“Ehm, no?” Niall sembrava confuso e lo guardò sconvolto quando Louis alzò lo sguardo su di lui. “Non l’ha fatto visto che è nel suo appartamento in questo momento. E si sente enormemente sconvolto visto che ti comporti come un pazzo.”  
“Louis,” mormorò Liam. “Non farlo.”  
“Deve sapere la verità Liam.” Disse, guardando di nuovo verso Niall. “E’ uno dei miei migliori amici.”  
La confusione sul volto del ragazzo si trasformò in paura. “Che cazzo sta succedendo?”  
“Quel giorno, quando Harry ti ha parlato della sua amnesia, tu ci hai scherzato su.” Louis strinse le mani nervosamente. “Dicesti che forse aveva dimenticato un'ipotetica moglie dopo l'incidente.”  
“Oh cazzo.” Disse Niall, rendendosi già conto di quello che l’amico stava cercando di dirgli.  
“Beh, guarda caso non aveva una moglie.” Louis deglutì a fatica, la sua voce roca faceva capire quanto fosse disperato in quel momento. “Ma un fidanzato che era in quella macchina insieme a lui e che lo ha quasi perso quel giorno.”  
“Cazzo, Louis.” Niall si mise le mani davanti alla bocca. “Ti ha dimenticato?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, cercando di far finta di niente. “L’ultima cosa che ricorda risale a due settimane prima di incontrarmi.”  
Niall si voltò verso Liam, fissandolo con occhi spalancati, come se si aspettasse che gli dicesse che era tutto uno scherzo. Liam invece annuì e abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Ecco perché…” Niall indicò Louis poi Liam. “E perché tu hai provato a fermarlo.”  
“Avevo deciso di stargli lontano, credevo fosse la cosa migliore per la sua salute mentale. Aveva già abbastanza cose a cui pensare.” Louis ricordò lo sguardo sulla faccia di Harry quando era andato a trovarlo quella volta in ospedale. “Non doveva affrontare anche il problema di dover ricordare un fidanzato. Lo avrebbe distrutto provare a ricordarsi di me. Si sarebbe sentito in colpa, ed io non lo volevo.”  
“Ed è ancora così,” continuò Liam. “Ecco perché ha provato a stargli lontano.”  
“Che situazione del cazzo.” Niall si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona.  
Louis mise le mani in tasca provando a fare un sorriso. “Immagino che sia così.”  
“Avresti potuto semplicemente restare lontano da lui,” disse Niall, spiattellando tutto quello che gli passava per la testa. “Intendo, avresti potuto stargli _davvero_ lontano, o almeno provarci. Non dovevi andare al suo compleanno, non dovevi comprare i biglietti della sua band preferita ed addirittura accompagnarlo.”  
“Ci ho provato,” rispose Louis. “Davvero, ci ho provato. Ma a quanto pare, Harry è davvero insistente quando vuole qualcosa.”  
“E lui vuole te.” Sussurrò Niall.  
Louis annuì. “E non ha la minima idea di quanto io sia suo. Sono suo in tutti i sensi, e lo sono stato per gli ultimi cinque anni. Ogni fibra del mio corpo appartiene a lui.”  
Rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi si rese conto di quanto fossero piene di significato quelle parole solo quando ormai le aveva già dette. Era la verità però, e non aveva senso negare. Era stato liberatorio dirlo finalmente ad alta voce.  
“Devi dirglielo amico, deve sapere la verità.” Niall si alzò, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Non posso Niall, i medici lo hanno sconsigliato.” Louis scosse la testa rassegnato.  
“Cinque anni fa,” continuò l’amico. “In un momento in cui non sapeva della tua esistenza. Adesso è diverso Louis. Sei di nuovo nella sua vita e hai fatto sesso con lui. Stai per diventare di nuovo il suo ragazzo.”  
Louis deglutì a vuoto e il suo cuore sobbalzò nel petto. “Cosa?”  
“Lou,” la voce di Niall era molto seria. “Non pensi che questo sia un gioco per lui, vero? Sta facendo così perché tiene a te. Ha completamente perso la testa per te e vuole una vera relazione. Non vuole una cosa di una botta e via, vuole diventare il tuo ragazzo.”  
Con la bocca spalancata, Louis si rivolse a Liam. “L’ha detto lui?”  
“Non l’ha detto,” rispose Liam dolcemente. “Ma si capisce da come si comporta, Lou.”  
Louis si lasciò cadere esausto sul divano. “Cazzo.”  
 “Non lo avevi capito?” Niall sembrò incredulo.  
Certo che lo aveva capito. Harry non era il tipo di persona che voleva una storia da una notte e basta. Aveva desiderato restare con Louis per tutta la vita già a diciannove anni, nemmeno un colpo alla testa avrebbe potuto cambiarlo. Perché Harry dovrebbe volere qualcosa di diverso adesso? Perché non dovrebbe cercare il vero amore visto che era qualcosa in cui aveva sempre creduto? Aveva perso i suoi ricordi ma non il suo cuore.  
“Mi sento così confuso,” gemette Louis, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
“C’è solo un modo per risolvere tutto questo, Tommo.” Niall gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Devi dirglielo.”  
“Mi odierà. Mi odierà per essere uscito con lui, per averlo baciato e scopato quando già lo conoscevo e lui no.”  
“Si arrabbierà inizialmente, si.” Concordò Liam sedendosi vicino a lui. “Ma poi capirà.”  
Louis si voltò verso l’amico con la bocca aperta. “Pensi che dovrei dirglielo?”  
Liam scrollò le spalle. “Niall ha ragione, è l’unico modo per uscire da questo casino.”  
Cercando di metabolizzare la cosa, Louis si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirando. “Come dovrei dirglielo?”  
“Parti dall'inizio.” Suggerì Niall.  
Louis gemette, scuotendo la testa frustrato. “Non posso farlo.”  
“Puoi farlo.” Liam gli accarezzò una coscia. “Lo affronteremo insieme.”  
Il pensiero di dire tutta la verità ad Harry era sempre stato spaventoso per lui. Adesso era ancora più spaventoso, visto che non era più una cosa ipotetica nella sua testa. Stava davvero per dire ad Harry tutto quanto. Dopo cinque anni. Dopo cinque lunghi anni passati senza di lui, durante i quali aveva fatto in modo che Harry non scoprisse nulla.  
“Ho paura.” Sussurrò.  
Niall si sedette sul pavimento davanti ai suoi piedi. “Tommo, stiamo parlando di Harry.”  
“E se avesse un crollo nervoso per colpa mia?” Domandò Louis preoccupato.  
Liam stette zitto per un lungo minuto con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Sai,” disse poi. “Adesso è molto diverso rispetto a prima. Non hai creato tu questa situazione.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, inclinando la testa. “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“È stato lui, Louis.” Sospirò Liam, strofinando la mano sulla sua coscia. “Lui ha scelto questa strada. Lui ti ha scelto. Avrebbe potuto rimanere ignaro della tua esistenza per il resto della vita. Naturalmente non conosce tutta la verità, ma ti sta inseguendo Louis. Ti vuole nella sua vita. Che scopra adesso la verità non è una tua decisione, è la conseguenza a ciò che ha scelto per sé stesso.”  
“Wow.” Niall fissò Liam e tirò fuori il cellulare. “Argomentazione eccellente. Me la segno subito.”  
Louis ridacchiò a quelle parole, il suo cuore era un po’ più leggero adesso.  
Liam aveva ragione. Aveva fatto tutto il possibile per proteggere Harry, e avrebbe continuato a farlo. Visto come si erano sviluppate le cose però, e con il percorso che Harry aveva scelto di intraprendere, mantenere il loro passato un segreto non era il modo giusto per proteggerlo.  
Harry doveva sapere la verità e doveva essere Louis a dirgliela.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
“Lo odio,” mormorò Harry mentre batteva la tenera carne di pollo sul bancone della cucina con il batticarne. “Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.”  
“Va bene amico.” Zayn lo fermò, afferrando il suo braccio. “Quel pollo è già morto.”  
Harry sbuffò, mettendo via l’utensile. “Scusami.”  
Il moro si appoggiò al bancone, incrociando le braccia. “Cosa ha fatto adesso Louis?”  
“Chi ha detto che parlo di Louis?” Harry mise sale e pepe sulla carne.  
“Beh,” iniziò Zayn, osservandolo mentre lavorava. “L’ultima volta che vi ho visti stavi cercando di farlo ingelosire provandoci con un ragazzino insignificante.”  
Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata indifferente.  
“E questo o non ho funzionato affatto o non ha funzionato come volevi.” Concluse Zayn.  
“Non ha funzionato come volevo.” Rispose Harry, rimettendo la carne in frigo.  
“Che cosa ha fatto?” Chiese Zayn.  
Harry sospirò e si tolse i guanti di gomma. “Non mi ha chiamato.”  
“Un crimine.” Zayn sembrava divertito e Harry lo guardò sconvolto. Non era per niente divertente.  
“Abbiamo fatto sesso e poi non ha più chiamato.” Insistette Harry per far capire a Zayn l’intera situazione e quanto non fosse _per nulla divertente._  
Zayn stava ancora sorridendo. “Hai provato a chiamarlo tu?”  
“Aveva detto che mi avrebbe chiamato _lui._ ” Harry si tolse il grembiule e la cuffia che gli copriva i capelli.  
“Tesoro,” Zayn gli mise una mano sul braccio facendo in modo che Harry lo guardasse negli occhi. “È una cosa da bambini. Importa davvero chi chiama per primo?”  
Certo che non importava. Se fosse stata una persona diversa. Con Louis era importante che fosse lui a chiamarlo per primo, però.  
“No. Però deve chiamarmi lui per primo, va bene? Lo aveva promesso.” Harry guardò Zayn mettere su un’espressione confusa. “Quando è uscito quella mattina gli ho detto di chiamarmi. Lui ha detto che lo avrebbe fatto. L’ho fermato di nuovo e gli ho risposto che mi aspettavo che mi chiamasse nei prossimi giorni. Sapeva che cosa intendevo, che non gli avrei permesso di usarmi di nuovo e sparire come se niente fosse.”  
Zayn alzò un sopracciglio e annuì. “Quindi è importante che ti chiami lui perché deve fare il primo passo.”  
Harry annuì. “Esattamente. Gli ho fatto capire cosa voglio, ho continuato ad in seguirlo. Ora tocca a lui.”  
“Non lo so,” Zayn scrollò le spalle. “Non gli hai detto quando chiamarti vero?”  
“Sono passati due giorni, Zayn.” Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Sta facendo altri passi indietro.”  
“Oppure,” mormorò il moro, “non è sicuro di quello che deve fare.”  
“Dopo quella notte dovrebbe saperlo.”  
“Okay okay.” Scrollando le spalle, l’amico piegò lo strofinaccio. “Non sono sicuro che sia la cosa più giusta aspettare la sua prossima mossa e nel mentre pensare al peggio. Forse è solo impegnato a lavoro e non ha tempo per chiamarti. Oppure sta preparando una dichiarazione d'amore fantastica. Non deve esserci sempre qualcosa di negativo.”  
Harry ridusse gli occhi a due fessure e lo guardò. “Dici così solo perché probabilmente Liam ti ha chiamato dieci minuti dopo aver lasciato il tuo appartamento.”  
“Tre. Mi ha chiamato dopo tre minuti.” Lo corresse l’amico.  
“Disgustoso.” Harry si voltò per entrare nella stanza del personale.  
Zayn non lo seguì, quindi Harry chiuse la porta dietro di sé e vi si appoggiò per un momento, i pensieri che correvano veloci nella sua testa. Forse Zayn aveva ragione e non era importante se Louis lo chiamasse o meno. Forse non significava nulla il fatto che non lo avesse ancora chiamato.  
Louis era stato sincero e dolce quando erano stati insieme qualche notte prima. Harry non aveva molta esperienza con il sesso, ma con Louis era stato diverso rispetto alle altre volte. Louis lo aveva toccato nel modo giusto e nei punti giusti ed Harry, in qualche modo, aveva saputo come muoversi con lui. Era come se il suo corpo sapesse da solo cosa fare.  
Era come se fosse stato collegato ad una centrale elettrica ed ora tutta questa energia fluisse attraverso di lui con l'intenzione di essere liberata. L’unico modo che gli venne in mente per farlo era stare di nuovo con Louis. Non era importante se Louis chiamasse o non chiamasse – quello che Harry voleva davvero era vederlo. Aveva bisogno di rivedere quel ragazzo, di sentire la sua voce, di toccarlo e lasciare che Louis lo baciasse come l’ultima volta, rendendo i suoi pensieri sfocati e il suo cuore palpitante.  
Qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo, qualsiasi cosa impedisse a Louis di raggiungerlo, quello che provava l’altro sicuramente non era forte quanto quello che provava Harry. Era sicuro, tuttavia, che Louis provasse qualcosa nei suoi confronti, altrimenti non avrebbe reagito in quel modo ad Oliver e soprattutto non avrebbe abbracciato Harry in quel modo dopo aver fatto sesso. Lo aveva trattato come se fosse fatto di porcellana. Le labbra del giovane erano state delicate sulle sue cicatrici e le sue mani erano state leggere e attente quando lo aveva svegliato alla mattina.  
Harry sicuramente non gli era indifferente, questo lo aveva capito ormai.  
Dopo essersi cambiato, Harry controllò di nuovo il cellulare scoprendo che Louis, alla fine, aveva provato a chiamarlo. Il suo cuore sobbalzò nel petto quando vide la notifica. Erano passate due ore e Louis non aveva provato a richiamarlo di nuovo e non gli aveva mandato nessun messaggio, ma lo aveva chiamato, questo era l'importante.  
Sorridendo, Harry mise in tasca il telefono ed uscì dalla stanza.  
“Ti ha chiamato?” Domandò subito Zayn.  
“Si, ha chiamato due ore fa.”  
“Te l'avevo detto che ti avrebbe chiamato,” disse il moro, giocherellando con un block notes. “Probabilmente ha avuto qualche problema nel convincere Liam a starne fuori.”  
Alzando un sopracciglio, Harry si riempì un bicchiere d’acqua. “Liam ti ha detto qualcosa?”  
Zayn sollevò le mani facendo capire di essere innocente. “A me no. Ma lui aveva provato a tenerti lontano da Louis, giusto?”  
“Si l’ha fatto,” disse Harry ridendo tra sé e sé. “Forse è andata proprio così.”  
“Allora, cosa farai adesso?” chiese curioso Zayn.  
“Non lo richiamerò.” Harry bevve un sorso d’acqua, poi mise il bicchiere in lavastoviglie.  
“Andrai direttamente da lui.” Disse il moro, sorridendo.  
Sorridendo, Harry annuì. “Andrò nel suo ufficio e proverò a distrarlo con un po’ di baci.”  
“Sono sicuro che sarà contento.” Disse Zayn con un sorriso sulle labbra, facendogli poi cenno di andarsene.  
Harry gli fece l'occhiolino poi si diresse alla porta per lasciare il ristorante. Riuscì a prendere un treno abbastanza vuoto, e per tutto il tempo alla fermata si sentì eccitato ed euforico. Solo stamattina era arrabbiato con Louis per non averlo chiamato. Ora, invece, si sentiva felicissimo perché lo aveva chiamato e voleva vederlo. Per qualunque cosa si fosse sentito così preoccupato in questi giorni, sicuramente era stato solo nella sua testa.  
Louis non aveva intenzione di abbandonarlo.  
Quando raggiunse l'agenzia dove lavorava Louis, ebbe bisogno di un minuto per orientarsi, leggendo i cartelli per i diversi piani. Prese uno degli ascensori e sperò di essere sceso al piano giusto.  
Una giovane donna era seduta di fronte agli ascensori e gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante. “Benvenuto alla Cowell LLP. Come posso aiutarla?”  
“Salve,” Harry si guardò intorno e si sentì un po’ intimidito dal lusso di quel posto. “Uhm, cerco Louis Tomlinson?”  
“È alla fine del corridoio, rivolgiti alla sua segretaria.” La donna indicò verso la sua sinistra.  
Harry la ringraziò e percorse il corridoio velocemente. Superò diversi uffici, alcuni dei quali vuoti, altri invece pieni di gente indaffarata. Quando raggiunse la fine del corridoio, vide un’altra giovane donna che digitava qualcosa al computer.  
“Mi scusi,” disse Harry, fermandosi davanti a lei.  
All’iniziò sembrò irritata, ma quando alzò lo sguardo, un sorriso apparve sul suo viso. “Oh, ciao! Sono Cecilia! È così bello conoscerti finalmente.” Affermò la ragazza, alzandosi e porgendogli la mano.  
Harry le strinse la mano leggermente confuso. “Piacere Harry.”  
“Il signor Tomlinson non è ancora tornato dal tribunale mi sa, sarà qui da un momento all’altro.” Dichiarò la ragazza.  
“Okay, va bene se aspetto qui allora?” Harry indicò il divano accanto alla porta dell'ufficio.  
La ragazza rise in modo ammiccante e disse “Sono sicura che non gli dispiacerà se aspetti nel suo ufficio tesoro.” Passando oltre la scrivania, aprì la porta dell'ufficio. “Non sei uno dei suoi clienti dopotutto.”  
Harry ringraziò la segretaria ed entrò nell'ufficio di Louis. Non era sicuro di come facesse a sapere che lui non era un cliente. O aveva poteri visionari o aveva confuso Harry per qualcun’altro. Non gli importava comunque come facesse a conoscerlo, quindi aspettò che chiudesse di nuovo la porta e cominciò a girare per la stanza.  
La scrivania era di fronte ad una grossa finestra che dava direttamente sulla città sottostante. Si trovava ad uno dei piani più alti dell'edificio e questo gli consentiva di vedere diverse terrazze e tetti di altre abitazioni. C’erano molti quadri sulle pareti, quadri moderni dai colori scuri. Dietro la scrivania si trovava una sedia in pelle nera, dall'aspetto usurato ma confortevole.  
Harry girò la sedia e si sedette, immaginando Louis in quella posizione ogni giorno. Come avrebbe reagito nel vedere Harry seduto al suo posto mentre aspettava che tornasse nel suo ufficio?  
Harry sorrise solo ad immaginare la scena e il suo stomaco si agitò per quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.   
Forse Louis avrebbe chiuso a chiave la porta e avrebbe detto a Cecilia di non passargli nessuna chiamata e nessun cliente per la mezzora successiva. Forse si sarebbe messo a cavalcioni su di lui e avrebbero cominciato a baciarsi prima di-  
Il sorriso sul suo volto vacillò quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul set di fotografie sopra la scrivania di Louis.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
“Cecilia, devo andare via prima oggi.” Disse Louis quando apparve nel corridoio. “Devi informare Brooks che la nostra telefonata è cancellata. Programmala per domani.”  
“Certo, Signor Tomlinson,” la ragazza scrisse sul computer tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui. Aveva un sorriso strano sul volto. “Avevo immaginato che avrebbe voluto andar via prima.”  
Louis si accigliò. “Davvero?”  
Cecilia scrollò le spalle e tornò a scrivere al computer.  
Non capendo cosa intendesse dire la sua segretaria, Louis si mise a guardare le lettere che erano arrivate e che Cecilia aveva lasciato sul bordo della sua scrivania. Non stava prestando molta attenzione però, controllò solo che non ci fosse qualche nome importante scritto sopra.  
La sua mente era già altrove, Harry non lo aveva richiamato. Doveva già aver visto la sua chiamata, eppure non c’era stato nessun riscontro da parte del riccio. Louis aveva pensato a cosa fare per tutta la notte ed era arrivato alla conclusione che chiamare Harry per chiedergli di incontrarsi sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore.   
Ora, sapeva che la cosa migliore da fare era lasciare l'ufficio il prima possibile e correre da Harry. Aveva rimandato abbastanza a lungo e probabilmente il ragazzo era furioso per il fatto che non si fosse dato una mossa prima.  
Rimise le lettere sulla scrivania ed entrò in ufficio per mettere via dei documenti prima di andarsene. Si bloccò quando vide Harry seduto sulla sua poltrona di pelle dietro la scrivania. Il suo cuore sobbalzò nel petto per l'eccitazione ed il suo corpo fremette dalla voglia di andare da lui e abbracciarlo.  
Quasi lo soffocò la consapevolezza di quanto gli fosse mancato Harry negli ultimi giorni.  
“Piccolo-” iniziò a dire, ma si fermò all’istante quando vide lo sguardo gelido nei suoi occhi.  
Harry fece scorrere un dito su una delle foto incorniciate sulla sua scrivania, senza staccare gli occhi da lui nemmeno per un secondo. Lo stomaco di Louis sobbalzò e sentì il sangue gelarsi dalla testa fino ai piedi.  
“Harry…” provò a dire Louis, ma Harry lo precedette.  
“Come mai,” disse con un tono tremante che tradiva il suo sguardo gelido. “Hai una nostra foto insieme di quando avevo diciannove anni, Louis?”  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bene bene, eccoci alla fine di questo terzo capitolo. Abbiamo deciso di pubblicarlo tutto perché non era giusto secondo noi dividerlo e lasciarvi sul più bello, anche perché insomma CHE CAPITOLO E' QUESTO??? Mamma mia.   
E beh, altro angst in arrivo ragazze. Niente di troppo crudere però, vedrete.   
Ovviamente aspettiamo le vostre impressioni all'hashtag #FALAICR e se volete potete lasciarci una recensione anche qui.   
A venerdì prossimo con il quarto capitolo.  
Bacioni, Sil&Chia.   
 


	6. Capitolo quattro - completo

  
  
  
  
 

**For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December)**  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quattro - completo**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I fogli scivolarono dalle mani di Louis, colpendo il pavimento con un rumore sordo.  
Harry lo stava ancora fissando, le sue parole riecheggiavano tra di loro. O forse stavano solo riecheggiando nelle pareti del cranio di Louis, perché la sua mente in quel momento era completamente vuota. Riusciva a registrare solo l’espressione sconvolta di Harry e quelle parole.  
Per un momento, Louis rimase immobile. Non sapeva cosa dire, sentiva le orecchie fischiargli ed il cuore pompare ad una velocità disumana. Voleva scappare, correre via da tutto e da tutti, correre via da questa sfida che si era presentata improvvisamente nella sua vita. Doveva affrontare Harry però, doveva farlo, aveva bisogno di sapere.  
“Hai vent’anni,” sentì quelle parole uscire dalla sua bocca come un sussurro. “Hai vent’anni in quella foto.”  
Lo sguardo di Harry cadde di nuovo sulla foto e poi ritirò la mano. “E’ nel giardino di mia madre.”  
Louis annuì. Non aveva idea di cosa dire. O di cosa Harry si aspettava che dicesse. Ogni parola poteva peggiorare la situazione. Aveva programmato di preparare lentamente Harry per tutto questo. Ora invece, entrambi erano caduti a fondo, e Louis non sapeva come salvarli.  
Probabilmente non avrebbe potuto salvare nulla.  
“Louis.” Harry lo guardò di nuovo, con occhi ancora decisi. “Perché c’è una foto che ci raffigura entrambi nel giardino di mia madre?”  
“Perché,” Louis iniziò, sperando che Harry non fuggisse via da lui. “Perché io ero lì, Harry. E ricordo tutto.”  
Harry si accigliò leggermente. “Tutto di cosa?”  
Deglutendo a fatica, si passò una mano tra i capelli. “I tre anni,” rispose. “Quei tre anni che non ricordi. L’incidente. L’ospedale. Mi ricordo tutto.”  
Scuotendo la testa, finalmente Harry si alzò in piedi. “Non è vero. Ero da solo.”  
“Non eri da solo.” Louis fece un passo in avanti verso di lui. “Eri con me.”  
Non ci volle nemmeno un secondo per far sì che l’umore di Harry cambiasse. Louis poteva benissimo leggere tutte le espressioni sul suo viso. Poteva individuare il momento in cui arrivò la negazione. Sembrava arrabbiato, con la mascella serrata ed un duro cipiglio sul volto. “Ero da solo in quella macchina.”  
“Non lo sai, vero? Non riesci proprio a ricordare nulla di tutto ciò.” Louis sapeva di aver mandato tutto a puttane nel momento esatto in cui quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca. Erano venute fuori in modo completamente sbagliato e voleva rimangiarsele, dire invece qualcos’altro. Qualcosa che non avrebbe portato Harry ad odiarlo ancor più di quanto stesse probabilmente facendo in quel momento.  
Il riccio, infatti, sembrò scioccato per un secondo, poi le sue sopracciglia si unirono per la rabbia e le sue labbra formarono una linea dura e sottile. Raggiunse Louis e lo sorpassò senza dire una parola.  
“Harry, aspetta.” Louis lo seguì, afferrandogli il polso quando raggiunse la porta. “Piccolo-”  
“Non osare chiamarmi mai più in questo modo.” Harry si allontanò da lui. “Non credo ad una sola parola. Non credo a nulla di ciò che hai appena detto.”  
Il cuore di Louis affondò nel rendersi conto che stava perdendo Harry. Doveva fare qualcosa, doveva in qualche modo far rimanere il ragazzo per farsi ascoltare. Doveva spiegarsi. “Dai, amore, devi calmarti.”  
“Non voglio calmarmi.” Harry girò sui tacchi, uscendo di corsa dall’ufficio. “Non voglio vederti mai più.”  
Louis non riuscì a fermare il singhiozzo che lasciò le sue labbra. Guardò Harry correre per il corridoio e sparire dietro un angolo. Sentiva il cuore pesante nel suo petto, e non era sicuro che stesse battendo. Forse lo stava facendo, ma con meno enfasi di prima.  
Sbatté il pugno contro lo stipite della porta e Cecilia sobbalzò piano. Lei abbassò rapidamente lo sguardo quando la guardò, fingendo di essere occupata a fare qualcos’altro. Louis si passò una mano sul viso, sentendo il suo corpo intorpidirsi. Il suo respiro si fece irregolare e la testa iniziò a girargli.  
“Signor Tomlinson?” Chiese Cecilia, alzandosi dalla sedia.  
“Sto bene.” Non era vero, ma tanto che importava? Non sarebbe mai stato di nuovo bene. Aveva ferito Harry. Aveva fatto l’unica cosa che si era ripromesso di non fare mai nella vita. L’unica cosa che aveva cercato di impedire che accadesse negli ultimi cinque anni. “Torna a lavoro.”  
Lei non si mosse e Louis si voltò, trascinandosi di nuovo in ufficio. Chiuse la porta e ci poggiò la fronte contro, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare adesso?  
Per un minuto rimase così, e tutto il suo corpo fu invaso da un senso di panico. Forse sarebbe crollato da un momento all’altro, e non si sarebbe più svegliato. Forse si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbe avuto la fortuna di dimenticare ciò che era appena successo. Forse avrebbe semplicemente dimenticato di aver incontrato nuovamente Harry, e di averlo poi perso. Di nuovo.  
Gemendo, Louis affondò il viso tra le mani, cercando di darsi una calmata. Non poteva lasciare che le cose andassero di nuovo a puttane. Doveva sistemare la cosa. Doveva chiarire con Harry e prendersi cura di lui. Ma più ci pensava più si sentiva male. E la cosa peggiore era la consapevolezza di essere stato colui che aveva ferito Harry.  
Espirò piano e tirò fuori il cellulare. Compose il numero e squillò una, due, tre volte, finché Liam non rispose.  
“Liam,” Louis si strozzò prima che potesse dire qualcos’altro. “Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.” Riuscì poi a dire.  
“Lou.” Liam sembrava allarmato. “Che succede? Stai bene?”  
“Non sto bene. Io-” cercò di regolarizzare il respiro, lasciando che alcune lacrime amare gli rigassero il viso. “Ho rovinato tutto.”  
“Harry sta bene?” Chiese l’amico immediatamente.  
“No, lui è-” Louis iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Lo ha scoperto, Liam. E non ha voluto ascoltarmi. Non sono riuscito a spiegargli.”  
“Dov’è adesso?”  
“Non lo so. E’ scappato via e lui-” Louis non pensava di poter ripetere le parole che il riccio gli aveva detto. “Era così arrabbiato con me. Non dovrebbe essere solo, Liam. Non lasciarlo da solo in questo momento.”  
“Lo troverò.” Disse l’amico, con tono serio. “Mi prenderò cura di lui.”  
“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò Louis. “Liam, mi dispiace così tanto.”  
“Louis, calmati.” Borbottò l’amico, probabilmente in ansia quanto lui. “Sistemeremo tutto.”  
“Mi odia,” disse Louis, e quella realizzazione quasi gli fece mancare il respiro.  
“Non potrebbe mai odiarti.” Gli disse dolce. “Louis. Andrà tutto bene.”  
Louis non rispose. Non capiva proprio come avrebbero potuto sistemare le cose; non quando Harry lo aveva guardato in quel modo. Non quando Harry gli aveva sputato addosso parole così velenose.  
Liam continuò a parlare, ma lui non registrò nulla di ciò che stava dicendo. Riattaccarono dopo un momento e sbatté le palpebre, cercando di mettere a fuoco l’ambiente intorno a lui. Si accasciò sulla sedia, la sedia in cui era seduto Harry fino a pochi minuti fa.  
Il suo sguardo si posò sulla foto incriminata che sembrava quasi prenderlo in giro, adesso, mostrando i loro volti felici. Louis guardò il suo viso in quella foto, che ritraeva il suo profilo, le labbra tese in un sorriso, premute contro la mascella di Harry. Il sorriso del riccio era così ampio che minacciava di spaccargli in due la faccia.  
Il suo cuore era dolorante come mai prima d’ora. Quella foto adesso gli faceva solo male.  
Prese la cornice con la foto e la girò sul tavolo, a faccia in giù.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry ignorò il suo telefono quando squillò per la quinta volta. Sapeva che era Liam a chiamarlo senza nemmeno controllare lo schermo. Non poteva essere Louis perché di sicuro lui non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di chiamarlo adesso. Era abbastanza sicuro, comunque, che Louis avesse chiamato Liam e gli avesse detto di contattarlo.  
Negli ultimi trenta minuti, Harry aveva vagato senza meta tra Liverpool Street e Spitalfield Market. C’era stata una lieve pioggerella che lo aveva inzuppato fin dentro le ossa, e stava pensando di tornare a casa. Nel suo appartamento, tuttavia, sarebbe stato invaso da un milione di ricordi di come la sua vita fosse appena andata in pezzi. Ci sarebbe stato anche Niall, e di sicuro avrebbe fatto domande a cui lui non aveva idea di come rispondere.  
Il suo cellulare squillò di nuovo, e con un grugnito irritato lo tirò fuori dalla tasca. “Come hai potuto?” Rispose, con voce dura.  
“Harry,” disse Liam, e la sua voce sembrava sollevata. “Dove sei?”  
“Non sono affari tuoi.” Harry tirò la manica del maglione sulla sua mano per riscaldarsi. “Mi hai mentito.”  
Liam rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Questo non è abbastanza, Liam.”  
“Lo so.” Liam inspirò. “Ma lascia che ti spieghi.”  
Harry considerò la cosa. “Beh, ho risposto al telefono, no?”  
“Giusto...”  
“Bene Liam, questa è la tua occasione per dire tutto ciò che hai da dire.” Harry rabbrividì quando il vento aumentò leggermente.  
Per un momento, l’amico sembrò esitare, ma poi accettò le sue condizioni. “Louis non lo ha fatto per ferirti, Harry. Nessuno voleva ferirti. Abbiamo fatto quello che pensavamo fosse la cosa migliore per te.”  
“E da quando mentire è una buona cosa?” Chiese lui.  
“Non abbiamo mentito.” Liam sembrò pensarci meglio. “Okay, forse lo abbiamo fatto. Ma abbiamo soltanto modificato alcune cose. Era meglio per te.”  
Harry pensò a quel giorno, il giorno in cui si era svegliato con tutti i suoi ricordi cancellati. “Sono passati cinque anni da allora, Liam.”  
“E siamo rimasti fedeli alla decisione che abbiamo preso cinque anni fa,” rispose l’amico. “I dottori dissero che era troppo rischioso dirti tutto dopo un po’. Non è stato facile per Louis, sai? Non avrebbe mai dovuto prendere una decisione del genere.”  
Harry pensò alla foto sulla scrivania di Louis; quest'ultimo aveva un’aria così giovane, il viso meno ispido ma con le stesse rughette attorno agli occhi. Aveva le braccia avvolte intorno alla sua vita, ed il suo sorriso sembrava così soddisfatto e felice. Faceva ancora più male guardare sé stesso in quella foto però. I suoi capelli erano più lunghi rispetto ad adesso, legati in una crocchia disordinata con dei riccioli vaganti che gli incorniciavano il viso. Un suo braccio era appoggiato sulle spalle di Louis, le dita intrecciate nei capelli del ragazzo, mentre l’altro era fermo su quello del castano. Stava sorridendo felicemente alla fotocamera. Pura felicità si irradiava da quella foto ed il respiro di Harry si mozzava ancora un po’ quando ci pensava.  
“Chi è?” Chiese piano.  
“Cosa intendi?” Chiese Liam confuso.  
“Louis,” spiegò. “Chi era lui per me?”  
“Haz,” iniziò l’amico, apparentemente in apprensione per dover rispondere a ciò. “Dire semplicemente che fosse il tuo fidanzato non sarebbe abbastanza.”  
“Perché?” Harry smise di camminare, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Perché tutti sapevano che voi ragazzi eravate una cosa sola. Erano tutti convinti che sareste rimasti insieme per il resto delle vostre vite.”  
Harry inspirò bruscamente.  
“O almeno,” aggiunse Liam. “Avrebbe dovuto essere così. Prima dell’incidente.”  
Per un momento, restò in silenzio. Aveva bisogno di assimilare quelle nuove informazioni. Sbatté le palpebre per tornare in sé. “Era davvero con me quando è successo l’incidente?”  
“Tu stavi guidando. Lui era accanto a te, sul sedile del passeggero.” Confermò l’amico.  
“E’ rimasto ferito anche lui?”  
Liam impiegò alcuni istanti per rispondere. Probabilmente stava pensando di mentire ancora, e quella fu un’altra pugnalata al cuore per lui. Era stanco delle menzogne, voleva la verità. “Si,” rispose alla fine, e sembrava davvero sincero. “Tu hai avuto la peggio Haz, ma anche lui era piuttosto messo male.”  
Deglutì a fatica. “Stavo guidando io.”  
“Non è stata colpa tua, Harry, ma del camionista. Era lui che non stava prestando attenzione. E’ lui che ha causato l’incidente.” Liam parlò con fermezza.  
Forse anche quella era una bugia. Forse era una bugia che gli avevano rifilato in modo che non si sentisse in colpa. Non c’era modo per lui di sapere come fossero andate realmente le cose; non fino a quando non avrebbe parlato di nuovo con sua madre.  
Dio, sua madre. Anche lei gli aveva mentito. Anche lei aveva fatto parte di quella bugia. Il buco nero che si era formato nel suo petto iniziò a spalancarsi ancora e ancora, inghiottendo tutto ciò che sentiva in quel momento.  
“Perché non ci ha nemmeno provato?” Chiese ad alta voce. “Perché non ha voluto aspettare insieme a me? Avrei potuto ricordarlo a quel tempo. Come ha potuto semplicemente arrendersi così?”  
Liam era di nuovo tranquillo quando parlò. “Harry, non vuoi davvero avere queste risposte da me, vero?”  
No, non lo voleva. Aveva bisogno di saperle da Louis. Ma non aveva assolutamente voglia di vederlo in quel momento. Il solo pensare a lui adesso lo rendeva arrabbiato, turbato – e faceva male. Era doloroso essere finalmente a conoscenza di quello che era successo tra loro, e che Louis in tutto questo tempo aveva sempre saputo mentre lui era stato beatamente ignaro.  
“No,” disse infine. “Non so nemmeno se voglio davvero quelle risposte.”  
“Devi parlargli,” protestò Liam. “Almeno dagli una possibilità per spiegarsi.”  
Il solo pensiero di vedere di nuovo il viso di Louis gli fece attorcigliare lo stomaco in una maniera atroce. Scosse la testa, ma poi ricordò che Liam non poteva vederlo. “Mi serve un po’ di tempo.”  
“Ti capisco, Harry. Se vuoi-”  
“Non voglio vedere nessuno adesso, in realtà.” Lo interruppe.  
“Harry,” provò a farlo ragionare l’amico, ma lui lo interruppe di nuovo.  
“Ti chiamerò quando sarò pronto per parlare.” Terminò la chiamata e posò il cellulare.  
Venti minuti dopo, si fermò di fronte ad un appartamento in cui era stato solo una volta prima di allora. La porta era verde scuro; la vernice era venuta via in alcuni punti, rivelando un grigio opaco al di sotto. Harry la stava fissando da alcuni minuti, non sapendo se bussare o meno.  
Quando lo fece, Zayn aprì la porta pochi secondi dopo, e sembrava sorpreso di vederlo lì. “Harry,” disse infatti, inclinando la testa. “Non volevi andare a trovare Louis?”  
Harry strinse i denti. “Liam non ti ha chiamato?”  
“No.” Il moro si accigliò. Si fece da parte e gli fece cenno di entrare. “C’è qualcosa che non va?”  
Con una risata amara, Harry lo sorpassò. Rabbrividì quando il calore dell’appartamento colpì la sua pelle fredda. “Da dove comincio?”  
“Beh, comincia col dirmi perché sei fradicio.” Zayn scosse la testa. “Vado a prenderti qualcosa con cui cambiarti.”  
Harry guardò l’amico sparire nella camera da letto e tornare pochi secondi dopo con un asciugamano e dei vestiti puliti. Mise una mano sulla sua schiena e lo condusse in bagno.  
“Vai a cambiarti,” gli disse il moro. “Io vado a preparare un po’ di tè. Poi parliamo.”  
Sospirando, Harry seguì l’ordine e si tolse i vestiti bagnati non appena Zayn ebbe chiuso la porta dietro di sé. Intravide la sua immagine allo specchio e per poco non gli uscì un gemito. Aveva un aspetto orribile. I ricci erano gonfi e umidi, attorcigliati tra di loro e sparati in ogni direzione, la sua pelle era più pallida del solito e le sue labbra screpolate.  
Faceva quasi fatica a riconoscersi.  
Quando tornò in soggiorno, trovò Zayn seduto sul divano, due tazze ed un piatto di biscotti poggiati sul tavolo di fronte a lui. Harry prese posto accanto a lui, mentre l’amico gli porgeva la tazza bollente. Del fumo galleggiava sulla superficie della bevanda, dissolvendosi lentamente nell’aria.  
“Avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che non fosse coinvolto in questa situazione,” disse di getto.  
Zayn sollevò un sopracciglio, aggiungendo un goccio di latte nella sua tazza. “Io ti ho convinto ad andare a trovarlo in ufficio, no? Penso di essere abbastanza coinvolto.”  
“Non intendevo in quel senso. Non-” il giovane inspirò. “Non coinvolto nel mio passato.”  
Adorava parlare con Zayn proprio per questo motivo. Lui ascoltava e basta, senza costringerlo a spiegarsi o a formulare meglio le frasi, perché riusciva a capirlo sempre. “Penso di non essere coinvolto in questo, no.” Rispose infatti l’amico.  
“Sono andato a trovare Louis in ufficio.” Le parole iniziarono ad uscire da sole prima che lui potesse fermarle. “Avrei dovuto capire qualcosa nel momento in cui la segretaria si è comportata in modo strano con me, quasi come se mi conoscesse. Mi ha detto che potevo aspettare Louis nel suo ufficio perché dopotutto non ero un cliente.”  
Il moro rimase in silenzio, lasciandolo libero di svuotarsi da tutto ciò che provava in quel momento.  
“Avrei dovuto sapere che c’era qualcosa di strano sotto.” Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli, tenendo gli occhi puntati sulla tazza. “E sono stato stupido perché volevo che questa cosa tra me e Louis diventasse molto di più. Pensavo di essere arrabbiato con lui per non avermi chiamato, ma dopo aver parlato con te mi sono sentito subito meglio e ho capito che non potevo, non _riuscivo_ ad essere arrabbiato con lui. Forse avrei dovuto esserlo, ma non lo ero. Volevo soltanto vederlo di nuovo, e volevo provare quelle sensazioni che solo lui è in grado di farmi provare.”  
Annuendo, Zayn prese un sorso del suo tè, facendogli cenno di continuare.  
“Ho immaginato come avrebbe reagito se mi avesse visto lì, nel suo ufficio, ed ero così eccitato all’idea di poterlo vedere di nuovo e poi-” Harry scosse la testa, inghiottendo il groppo in gola. “Poi ho visto la foto sulla scrivania. Era una foto nostra, Zayn. Una foto di noi due.”  
“E’ una cosa piuttosto dolce,” commentò il moro. “Forse un po’ prematura, ma-”  
“No.” Lo interruppe il riccio. “Era una foto di sette anni fa.”  
Gli occhi dell’amico si spalancarono. Rimase in silenzio per un secondo, probabilmente per assimilare la cosa e fare due conti, ma alla fine “Vuoi dire del periodo in cui...” mormorò piano.  
Lui annuì quando Zayn non proseguì. “Di quando avevo vent’anni,” confermò. “Del periodo che io non ricordo.”  
“Cazzo,” borbottò il moro. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva davvero scioccato per qualcosa. Di solito non si impressionava così facilmente. “Oh cazzo.”  
“Già.” Concordò Harry.  
“Che tipo di foto?” Chiese poi il moro, ricomponendosi.  
“Una di quelle che fa capire molte cose.” Harry riuscì a descriverla anche senza chiudere gli occhi. Era incisa nel suo cervello ormai. “Aveva le sue braccia intorno al mio bacino, mi stava baciando una guancia ed io...” prese un respiro profondo. “E’ stata scattata nel giardino di mia madre. Sembravano così felici.”  
“Una coppia.” Disse con tono serio Zayn. “Voi due eravate una coppia?”  
“Apparentemente,” concordò lui.  
“Per quanto tempo?” Chiese il moro.  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non lo so.”  
“Come vi siete incontrati?”  
Quella era una cosa che anche lui avrebbe voluto sapere. “Io… io non lo so.”  
“Dio, Harry.” Zayn lo indicò. “Non dirmi che sei scappato senza chiedere spiegazioni prima?”  
“Louis è tornato dopo pochi minuti,” si difese. “Non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo di metabolizzare la cosa che me lo son ritrovato proprio di fronte.”  
“E cosa hai fatto?”  
Harry alzò timidamente lo sguardo, lanciando un’occhiata al suo amico. “Gli ho chiesto perché avesse una nostra foto sulla scrivania.” Poi si fermò, incapace di continuare.  
“E?” Chiese Zayn.  
“Ha detto che risaliva a quando avevo vent’anni.” Chiudendo gli occhi, il giovane rivisse il momento nella sua testa. “E poi ha detto che era con me. Quando è successo l’incidente.”  
Zayn ansimò. “Avete avuto quell’incidente _insieme?_ ”  
“Non volevo crederci all’inizio. Louis però continuava a dirmi che stava dicendo la verità e che io...” si bloccò, sentendo le lacrime pungergli gli occhi. “Ha detto che non potevo saperlo perché non ricordo nulla.”  
“Probabilmente lo avrà detto senza pensarci, non intendeva ferirti.” Disse Zayn a bassa voce.  
“Lo ha fatto, però. E’ stato un colpo basso.” Harry scosse la testa. “Quindi gli ho detto, non molto gentilmente, di andarsene a fanculo e lasciarmi da solo.”  
“Beh, è abbastanza comprensibile,” spiegò il moro. “Ma non puoi scappare per sempre. Prima o poi dovrai affrontarlo.”  
“Non adesso però. Adesso non ce la faccio.” Premendo le labbra in una linea sottile, Harry cercò di bandire l’immagine di Louis dalla sua mente. Gli era sembrato così spaventato, insicuro. _Spezzato._  
Per un po’, i due rimasero seduti in silenzio, e ad Harry di certo non dispiaceva. Probabilmente Zayn aveva bisogno di un momento per elaborare ciò che gli aveva appena detto, e lui invece aveva bisogno di un momento per riordinare i suoi pensieri. Portò la tazza alle labbra, soffiando piano prima di sorseggiarla.  
“Ecco perché Liam ha cercato di tenerti lontano da Louis,” realizzò il moro dopo un po’. “Ecco perché continuava a dirti di uscire con chiunque tranne che con lui.”  
Harry annuì. “Lo sapevano tutti. Liam, mia madre, mia sorella. Probabilmente anche i dottori.”  
“E adesso?” Zayn si appoggiò allo schienale del divano. “Cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
“Non ne ho idea.” Harry posò la tazza e si passò una mano sul viso. “Non lo so. Dovrei parlare con mia madre, ma il solo pensiero mi fa star male.”  
Zayn poggiò una mano sulla sua schiena.  
“Ho parlato con Liam al telefono prima di venire qui e sono stato così cattivo con lui.” Gemette. “Sono stato cattivo anche con Louis. E’ solo che… sono così arrabbiato.”  
“Confuso,” lo corresse il moro, accarezzandogli piano la schiena. “Direi che sei confuso ed agitato.”  
“Puoi biasimarmi?” Borbottò.  
“Credo che nessuno ti biasimi, tesoro.” Zayn fermò il movimento delle mano. “Probabilmente è Louis che si sta incolpando di tutto, in questo momento.”  
Harry fece scivolare via la mano dal suo viso, e si girò per guardare l’amico. “Tu credi?”  
Scrollando le spalle, Zayn riprese a massaggiargli la schiena. “Beh, ha tutto più senso ora non credi? Perché non voleva uscire con te anche se ovviamente era interessato. Perché ti ha baciato e poi non ti ha richiamato. Perché è diventato così geloso quando ti ha visto con quel tipo. Voleva starti lontano ovviamente, ma tu non gli rendevi la cosa facile.”  
Gemette, nascondendo di nuovo il viso tra le mani. “Non ho idea di cosa pensare di tutto questo.”  
“Non devi pensarci per forza stasera,” lo rassicurò Zayn. “Ma dovrai capire cosa fare, prima o poi. Non ci sono molte opzioni però, vero?”  
Harry si raddrizzò, sbattendo le palpebre. “Quali sono le mie opzioni?”  
Il moro gli sorrise. “Beh, una è abbastanza drastica. Puoi decidere di non perdonare nessuno e bruciare tutti i ponti, perché non riesci a mettere una pietra sopra a ciò che è successo.”  
Il solo pensiero fece affondare il suo cuore. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare di fare una cosa del genere a sua madre, o a sua sorella o a Liam. Per quanto fosse arrabbiato in quel momento, non riusciva ad immaginare la sua vita senza di loro. Quel pensiero era insopportabile.  
Zayn sembrò leggere la sua espressione, perché andò avanti. “Allora potresti lasciarli spiegare. Ora come ora, non conosci nemmeno metà della storia. Non conosci le loro motivazioni. Lascia che si spieghino e poi decidi quello che credi sia meglio per te.” Riempì la tazza di Harry con altro tè. “Quando conoscerai l’intera storia, potresti ricominciare dal punto in cui eri rimasto prima di scoprire tutto e decidere se prendere le distanze da Louis o continuare quello che avevate.”  
Harry sentì lo stomaco chiudersi a quelle parole.  
“Oppure,” aggiunse il moro prima che potesse dire qualcosa, “potresti lasciargli spiegare tutto, ascoltare la loro versione dei fatti e poi partire da zero.”  
“Partire da zero?” Chiese, un cipiglio sul viso.  
“Si, un nuovo inizio.” Zayn gli porse di nuovo la tazza ora piena. “Come una carta bianca. Riscopri cos’hai dimenticato. Compreso Louis.”  
Harry ripassò quelle opzioni nella sua testa, cercando di trovare un’altra soluzione, un altro modo di gestire il tutto. La sua mente non ne voleva sapere di collaborare però, e si spense del tutto. Non sapeva proprio cosa fare, non riusciva a pensare a nulla in quel momento.  
“Non devi decidere adesso, Harry.” gli ricordò l’amico mentre si alzava, prendendo la sua tazza e portandola in cucina. “Vuoi restare qui stanotte?”  
Harry pensò al suo appartamento e al muro con le foto, tutti quei ricordi che aveva fedelmente raccolto. Non pensava di poter sopportare di guardarli, sapendo che non erano nient’altro che bugie. La rabbia salì nuovamente e serrò i denti. “Si, grazie.”  
Zayn non disse altro, sparì di nuovo nella sua stanza e tornò con un piumone ed un cuscino. “Che ne dici di ordinare una pizza e guardare un film su Netflix? Lascio a te la scelta.”  
“Grazie.” mormorò quando Zayn posò il tutto sul divano e prese di nuovo posto accanto a lui. Allungò poi una mano per accarezzare piano il braccio dell’amico. “Davvero. Grazie.”  
Il moro gli avvolse un braccio intorno al collo e lo tirò vicino a sé. “E’ a questo che servono gli amici.”  
Harry si accoccolò contro di lui, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo.  
“Ehi tesoro.” Disse poi Zayn, il tono preoccupato.  
“Hm?” Mormorò il riccio.  
“Va bene per te se chiamo Liam per fargli sapere che sei qui?” Chiese, stringendogli piano la spalla. “So che sarà molto preoccupato per te.”  
Harry rise piano, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del moro. “Va bene. Non voglio si preoccupi.”  
Entrambi sapevano che Liam sarebbe stato preoccupato ugualmente, ma nessuno dei due disse nulla. Invece, Zayn accese la televisione e lasciò che Harry rimanesse rannicchiato contro di lui mentre sceglievano un film da guardare.  
Harry si domandò se anche Louis fosse preoccupato per lui. In cuor suo, sperava di si.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis era così preoccupato che non era riuscito a chiudere occhio.  
Si era disteso sul divano per alcune ore, proprio come aveva fatto la sera prima. Da quando aveva avuto Harry nel suo letto, non riusciva più a dormire lì, tanto meno guardarlo. Ogni volta che il suo sguardo indugiava un po’ di più su di esso, vedeva Harry lì, disteso sulle lenzuola scure, il piumone che gli copriva il corpo fino ai fianchi, la pelle morbida e calda.  
Harry. Harry che gli aveva detto di stare alla larga da lui e che non avrebbe mai più voluto rivederlo.  
Passandosi una mano sul viso, Louis fissò il muro del suo salotto, cercando di dare un senso a tutto. Ma niente aveva senso, comunque – almeno per lui. Perdere Harry una seconda volta, perderlo in quel modo, era qualcosa che non credeva di riuscire a superare.  
Aveva superato molte cose negli ultimi cinque anni. A volte si chiedeva anche come avesse fatto ad affrontare tutto. Aveva perso il suo Harry, la sua vita era stata completamente stravolta, aveva lavorato sodo per arrivare dov’era ora. Aveva perso sua madre.  
A volte davvero non riusciva a spiegarsi come fosse riuscito a sopravvivere in quel periodo. E adesso stava provando la stessa, identica sensazione che aveva provato allora; un enorme vuoto che aveva preso il sopravvento nel suo petto e che aveva inghiottito il suo cuore. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato più riempito. Sarebbe rimasto lì, proprio accanto al vuoto che sua madre aveva lasciato quando era morta.  
Tuttavia, Anne si era assicurato di riempirlo come meglio poteva da allora. Aveva telefonato e gli aveva mandato dei messaggi per accertarsi che stesse bene, che se la stesse cavando. Non lo aveva mai abbandonato, nemmeno dopo l’incidente – anzi, se possibile, si era aggrappata a lui con più veemenza di prima.  
Ecco perché Louis l’aveva chiamata quella mattina. Non voleva che lei sapesse tutto da Liam, e nemmeno da Harry. Sapeva che doveva essere lui a dirle del disastro della scorsa sera.  
Contrariamente a ciò che aveva temuto, Anne era stata piuttosto comprensiva a riguardo. Ovviamente era preoccupata, e voleva che Harry tornasse a casa con lei, lontano dal casino in cui si era imbattuto stando lì. Voleva suo figlio al sicuro.  
“Tu come stai?” Aveva chiesto alla fine.  
“Sto bene,” gli aveva risposto lui. “Non sono io quello a cui hanno mentito per anni.”  
“Louis.” La voce di Anne era dolce ma severa. “Non mentirmi. Come stai?”  
Mordendosi il labbro e chiudendo gli occhi, Louis aveva cercato di controllarsi. Avere un crollo emotivo in quel momento non avrebbe giovato a nessuno dei due. “Non molto bene...”  
“Hai mangiato qualcosa?”  
“No.”  
“Hai dormito almeno un po?”  
Louis aveva rilasciato una risata umida. “Non ci riesco.”  
“Dovresti prenderti qualche giorno libero, tesoro.” Sospirò la donna. “Datti malato e resta a casa.”  
“Non posso.” Louis si era già vestito per l’incontro di quella mattina. “Ho un appuntamento importante.”  
A quelle parole si era offerta di venire a Londra per prendersi cura di entrambi. Quello aveva fatto sciogliere il suo cuore; era così grato di avere una persona come Anne nella sua vita.  
“Stai tranquilla per me, è Harry quello che ha più bisogno di te adesso,” gli aveva risposto. “Ha bisogno di passare un po’ di tempo lontano da qui.”  
“Non sarebbe mai dovuto venire a Londra.” sospirò la donna. “Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarlo partire.”  
Louis non osò dire nulla. Sapeva che Anne era stata contraria alla decisione di Harry fin dall’inizio. Se avesse saputo come sarebbero andate a finire le cose, probabilmente l’avrebbe sostenuta. Eppure, era più che sicuro che dovesse andare tutto così. Il destino ormai aveva deciso di giocare sporco, fargli riassaporare Harry per poi strapparlo nuovamente via dalle sue braccia, dalla sua vita, in modo ancora più doloroso.  
Quando aveva terminato la chiamata, Liam era entrato nella sua stanza per abbracciarlo silenziosamente. Probabilmente era l’unico in quel momento a capire quanto stesse effettivamente male. Aveva cercato di rimanere fuori dalla vita di Harry con tutte le sue forze, aveva cercato di rendere le cose più facili, ma alla fine, tutte le decisioni che aveva preso erano fallite.  
Liam aveva cercato di proteggere sia lui che Harry, ed ora aveva visto tutti i suoi sforzi andare in fumo, e le due persone a cui tiene di più al mondo stavano soffrendo. A modo suo, anche Liam probabilmente stava male.  
“Devo tornare a Manchester stasera,” gli aveva poi detto l’amico. “Forse Niall potrebbe restare con te?”  
Come se Louis avesse bisogno di un baby-sitter. Liam non lo aveva lasciato solo nemmeno un secondo, come se avesse paura che avrebbe fatto qualcosa di stupido senza di lui a sorvegliarlo, tipo gettarsi dalla finestra. Ovviamente erano solo sue paranoie. Poteva benissimo cavarsela da solo.  
L’amico gli aveva baciato una guancia ed era andato via. E quindi era di nuovo solo.  
Gli uscì una risata amara che riecheggiò per tutto il soggiorno.  
Era quasi riuscito ad addormentarsi quando un forte bussare alla sua porta lo fece sobbalzare. Si stropicciò gli occhi, chiedendosi per un momento se lo avesse solo immaginato. Poi qualcuno bussò di nuovo. Gemendo, Louis si alzò dal divano, togliendosi la cravatta che aveva soltanto allentato quando prima era tornato a casa.  
Forse Liam aveva davvero chiamato Niall. Almeno il suo amico aveva avuto la decenza di bussare stavolta, e non fare irruzione in casa sua per trovarlo mezzo morto sul divano. In questo modo, Louis ebbe un momento per ricomporsi e prepararsi a qualsiasi cosa.  
Di certo non era preparato a ciò che vide quando aprì la porta.  
Harry indossava un berretto che nascondeva i suoi riccioli, jeans scuri ed un maglione blu molto largo che lo faceva sembrare così piccolo. La sua pelle era più pallida del solito e aveva profonde occhiaie sotto gli occhi.  
Louis voleva piangere, ora più che mai. Voleva solo rannicchiarsi in un angolo e piangere fino a prosciugarsi. Desiderò che Liam non fosse già andato via. Se non lo avesse fatto, avrebbe probabilmente messo fine a tutto ciò e lo avrebbe salvato dall’avere un crollo nervoso proprio di fronte ad Harry.  
“Dobbiamo parlare,” disse il riccio con tono gelido.   
Quella frase non porterà a nulla di buono, lo sa già, ma Louis si fece comunque da parte per far entrare Harry. Il suo cuore fece un piccolo salto nel petto quando il riccio lo superò e inebriò le sue narici del suo profumo. I suoi polpastrelli pizzicavano dal bisogno di allungare la mano e toccarlo.  
Stringendo le mani a pugno, Louis seguì Harry. Entrò per primo nel soggiorno, ma riuscì a vedere il modo in cui gli occhi del riccio vagarono sul divano, il dolore del ricordo della loro notte insieme incisa su tutto il suo volto. Con un po’ di esitazione, il giovane si voltò verso la cucina e prese posto su una delle sedie lì.  
Louis rimase invece sulla porta, appoggiato allo stipite, così da avere una rapida via di fuga se fosse successo qualcosa. Inoltre, era sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito a tenere le mani lontano da Harry se si fosse avvicinato a lui.  
“Vado a Manchester con Liam stasera,” disse Harry, senza guardarlo.  
Louis si schiarì la voce. “Ma Liam non è più qui.”  
“Lo so.” Il giovane annuì rigidamente. “Ci incontreremo da Zayn, dopo- quando sarò pronto.”  
“Mhm.” Louis annuì. Non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a formulare una frase di senso compiuto.  
“Hai parlato con mia madre.” Affermò il giovane.  
Louis annuì nuovamente.  
Harry alzò lo sguardo, ma i suoi occhi non incontrarono affatto i suoi. “Siete rimasti in contatto per tutto questo tempo?”  
L’onestà era l’unico modo per affrontare tutta questa situazione, Louis ne era consapevole. Aveva parlato con Liam prima che tutto andasse a rotoli. Non era facile però, raccontare ad Harry tutto ciò che gli avevano tenuto nascosto per così tanto tempo.  
“Si,” disse finalmente. “Siamo rimasti in contatto, ci sentivamo quasi tutti i giorni. Anche con tua sorella.”  
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre lentamente. “A loro piaci.”  
Louis non sapeva proprio come rispondere a quello. “Beh, abbiamo passato molto tempo insieme, ci vedevamo quasi tutti i giorni. Io- quando noi...” rinunciò a parlare quando capì che non riusciva a formulare una frase.  
Per un po’, Harry rimase in silenzio. Sembrava pensieroso, forse stava considerando cosa potergli chiedere, o forse stava elaborando pian piano tutte le informazioni. “Per quanto tempo siamo stati insieme?”  
“Due anni e qualche mese.” I migliori della sua vita, a dirla tutta.  
“Come ci siamo conosciuti?”  
Louis incrociò le braccia sul petto, la camicia si alzò un po’ a quel movimento. “In un pub. Ti eri trasferito a Manchester poche settimane prima.”  
“L’ultima cosa che ricordo risale a qualche giorno dopo il mio trasferimento,” sottolineò il riccio.  
“Lo so.” Il modo in cui parlava era debole, sottile, a malapena riusciva a pronunciare le parole. “Questo ha reso il tutto ancora peggiore per me.”  
Harry si accigliò, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani. “Perché eri con me il giorno dell’incidente?”  
Lo stomaco di Louis si attorcigliò. Harry era arrivato alle domande serie abbastanza velocemente. “Perché noi due eravamo sempre insieme. Inseparabili.” Louis si morse il labbro inferiore. “Vivevamo anche insieme.”  
“Io stavo guidando.”  
“Si,” replicò, incerto su dove Harry volesse andare a parare.  
Il giovane alzò di nuovo lo sguardo e stavolta lo guardò. C’era un dolore indicibile nei suoi occhi verdi. “Sei rimasto ferito.”  
Una sorta di calore inondò il petto di Louis quando si rese conto di quale fosse il problema di Harry. “Picco-” Si fermò, inghiottendo quella parola. Si stava rivelando davvero difficile confortare Harry senza toccarlo o concedergli almeno un quarto dell’affetto che desiderava dargli. “Non è stata colpa tua, Harry.”  
“Era diverso quando pensavo di essere solo in macchina.” Il ragazzo scosse la testa. “Se avessi prestato più attenzione alla strada, o se avessi solo- oddio, avrei potuto ucciderti.”  
Per quanto tempo aveva desiderato  che succedesse? Che Harry avesse girato la macchina dal suo lato così che sarebbe stato lui quello investito dal camion? Non era sicuro però che dire ad Harry che aveva rischiato la sua vita per proteggere quella di Louis avrebbe migliorato la situazione, comunque.  
“Non l’hai fatto,” lo rassicurò, costringendosi a stare fermo e a non correre verso di lui. “Le mie ferite erano molto meno gravi delle tue.”  
Harry sembrò aver bisogno di un momento, poi esalò un respiro tremante. “Le cicatrici… quelle cicatrici che hai sono dell’incidente?”  
Il ricordo delle dita del giovane che sfioravano delicatamente la sua pelle era come uno schiaffo in faccia. Si schiarì la voce. “Si.”  
“Ci è voluto molto affinché tu ti riprendessi?”  
“Sono stato dimesso molto tempo prima rispetto a te.” Si leccò le labbra, sentendo la gola secca. “Per il giorno del mio compleanno ero già completamente guarito.”  
Harry annuì, ma poi si accigliò. “Quand’è il tuo compleanno?”  
Ignorando la pugnalata al cuore, Louis disse calmo “La vigilia di Natale.”  
Di nuovo, il riccio sembrò pensarci su. La sua guarigione aveva richiesto molto più tempo. Era ritornato in piedi ed aveva ripreso la sua normale vita a marzo dell’anno seguente. Anne e Liam lo avevano tenuto aggiornato su tutti i suoi progressi.  
“Quando abbiamo pranzato insieme quella volta,” mormorò il giovane, tirandolo fuori dai suoi pensieri. “Ho chiesto del tuo ex- ragazzo.”  
E lui aveva detto che era ancora innamorato di quell’ex ragazzo. Il suo cuore inciampò, per poi riprendere a battere più veloce.  
“Pensavo di dover competere con qualcuno che non riuscivi a dimenticare, con qualche estraneo senza volto.” Toccandosi un labbro, Harry lo guardò accigliato. “Ero io invece? Parlavi di me?”  
Come se ci fosse mai stato qualcun altro per lui. Per Harry, comunque, tutto era discutibile in quel momento.  
“Si,” rispose. “Io- io speravo che, magari dicendotelo, tu ricordassi. E’ stato stupido.”  
Harry lo fissò intensamente, con gli occhi che vagavano su tutto il suo corpo. “Non ho ricordato nulla, però.”  
Quello fu un altro duro colpo per il suo cuore. “No.”  
“In un certo senso però l’ho fatto,” argomentò Harry, sembrando un po’ agitato. Come se non fosse soddisfatto della risposta di Louis. “Forse non ricordavo tutto quello che era successo, ma mi ricordavo di _te._ ”  
Il cuore di Louis stava per esplodergli nel petto da tanto batteva veloce. Fece un passo esitante verso Harry. “Hai-”  
“Ero così attratto da te,” spiegò il giovane, scuotendo la testa e alzandosi. “Non riuscivo nemmeno a capire il perché, ma tutto in me voleva essere con te dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto.”  
Louis seppellì le mani in tasca. Il linguaggio del corpo di Harry parlava chiaramente. Non lo voleva vicino adesso.  
“C’era qualcosa nel modo in cui mi sentivo quando mi hai toccato.” Disse il giovane, calmo. “Non quando abbiamo-” si morse un labbro, lanciandogli un’occhiata. “Intendo all’inizio. Ogni volta che sfioravi la mia mano, provavo qualcosa che non riuscivo a spiegare a me stesso.”  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono per la prima volta in modo corretto. Questa volta però, Harry non distolse lo sguardo, e nemmeno lui osò farlo.  
“Ho provato a fare sesso dopo l’incidente, ma non mi è mai piaciuto davvero.” Il riccio deglutì, e Louis pensò che sarebbe potuto morire sul posto se Harry continuava a parlare di andare a letto con altri uomini. “Mi sentivo a disagio, perché il mio corpo sapeva cose che io non ricordavo di aver imparato. Non mi sono sentito così con te, però. C’è stata quell’intimità immediata insieme a te. Mi sentivo così legato a te, connesso al tuo corpo e alla tua anima.”  
“Perché hai imparato quelle cose con _me_.” Buttò fuori Louis, la voce un po’ più alta. “Non sei andato a letto con nessun altro a parte me in quei due anni.”  
Il riccio borbottò qualcosa, rompendo poi il loro contatto visivo. “Lo avevo immaginato.”  
“Harry.” Louis ignorò lo sguardo sul volto del giovane e si avvicinò, fermandosi proprio di fronte a lui. “So che non avrei dovuto fare sesso con te.”  
Una secca risata uscì dalle labbra del giovane. “Non avresti dovuto fare un bel po’ di cose.”  
Quello fece male, e quindi anche lui iniziò a difendersi. “Ho cercato di starti lontano, no? Ma tu mi hai reso la cosa abbastanza difficile. Ti sei praticamente imposto su di me.”  
Harry sussultò, gli occhi spalancati. “Tutto ciò che è successo tra noi è stato consensuale. Non puoi pretendere che-”  
“Ti prego, hai minacciato di andare a letto con un altro uomo se non lo avessi fatto io, cazzo.” gli ricordò Louis. “Come avrei potuto lasciartelo fare?”  
“Sono libero di andare a letto con chiunque io voglia,” ribatté il giovane. “Perché tu hai deciso di rinunciare a me anni fa.”  
A quelle parole, Louis riuscì soltanto a fissare Harry.  
“Non è così?” Chiese il giovane, la rabbia nella sua voce. “Hai deciso che non ne valevo la pena, hai deciso di non lottare per me, quindi sei scappato. Avere a che fare con questa situazione difficile era troppo per te, quindi hai preso la strada più facile.”  
Louis cercò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, ma non funzionò. Poteva sentire i suoi occhi bruciare, la vista quasi appannata. “Lo pensi davvero?”  
“Non lo so, Louis.” Disse il riccio, gesticolando. “Cosa dovrei pensare? Nessuno mi ha ma detto nulla, mi avete mentito per tutto questo tempo.”  
La verità, ricordò Louis. Aveva promesso di essere onesto prima di tutto. Prese un respiro profondo quindi, ed attese che Harry lo guardasse di nuovo. “Non me ne sono andato per rendere le cose più facili per me, Harry. Pensavo di rendere le cose più facili per _te._ ”  
“Non ci hai nemmeno provato,” rispose il giovane. “Hai rinunciato in un batter d’occhio.”  
“Non è così.” Louis scosse la testa. “All’inizio non potevo nemmeno raggiungerti. Eravamo nello stesso ospedale, ma su piani diversi. E non potevano mettermi su una sedia a rotelle a causa del mio fianco.”  
“Ma avrebbero potuto dirmi di te!”  
“Non stavi andando molto bene.” Louis vide la compostezza di Harry crollare ad ogni sua parola. “Non stavi gestendo la parte dell’amnesia molto bene. E così hanno deciso di non dirti nulla finché non avessi mostrato qualche segno di miglioramento.”  
Il riccio aggrottò la fronte, le labbra strette in una linea sottile.  
“Quando poi ero abbastanza stabile da riuscire a camminare da solo, era passato ormai più di un mese, Harry.” Louis deglutì a fatica, e si fece forza per poter pronunciare le parole successive. “E si, ero spaventato. Ero così, così spaventato all’idea di andare giù nella tua stanza e vederti. Non volevo che mi guardassi come se fossi un estraneo. E non volevo essere la ragione per cui tutti i progressi che avevi fatto sarebbero stati vani.”  
“Non potevi saperlo,” disse il riccio, incrociando le braccia.  
Louis annuì. “Non potevo, è vero. Ma ti conosco, piccolo.” Il soprannome scivolò via prima che Louis potesse anche solo pensarci. “Se fossi venuto a trovarti e ti avessi detto tutto, non ce l’avrei fatta a rimanere serio e tranquillo. Sarei scoppiato a piangere in ginocchio di fronte al tuo letto, ti avrei supplicato di ricordare, di ricordarmi. E ti saresti sentito in colpa per non riuscire a farlo, per non riuscire a ricordare nulla.”  
“Forse se lo avessi fatto davvero, mi sarei ricordato.” Continuò ancora Harry.  
“Sei venuto a letto con me e non hai ricordato,” mormorò. “Non hai idea di quante volte negli ultimi mesi da quando ti ho incontrato di nuovo ho sperato che ti saresti improvvisamente ricordato tutto. Ma non lo hai mai fatto. Nemmeno quando ti ho baciato, nemmeno quando abbiamo fatto sesso. Nemmeno quando abbiamo ascoltato dal vivo la nostra canzone.”  
Il giovane sbatté le palpebre per un secondo, ma non chiese nulla. “Forse avrei potuto ricordare all’epoca. Ora sono passati cinque anni. Ma all’epoca-”  
Louis lo interruppe scuotendo la testa. “Sono venuto a trovarti una volta.”  
“Davvero?” Mormorò Harry, incredulo.  
“La sera prima di essere dimesso. Io-” scrollò le spalle, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Io avevo bisogno di vederti. Così tanto. Quindi venni nella tua stanza e tu- tu...”  
“Non ti ho riconosciuto.” Finì per lui il giovane.  
“Mi hai chiesto se stessi cercando qualcuno.” Louis ingoiò il groppo in gola. “Mi stavi sorridendo, gentile come sempre, chiedendomi se potevi aiutarmi.”  
Harry era silenzioso e guardava Louis attentamente.  
“E non sapevo cosa dire, quindi me ne sono andato senza dire una parola di più.” Disse con voce tremante, cercando lo sguardo del riccio. “Quella cosa mi ha spezzato completamente, okay? Non riuscivo ad affrontare quella situazione. Non sapevo cosa fare. E poi mi hai guardato in quel modo, e non sono riuscito a reggere il tutto, non dopo che l’ultima immagine che avevo di te era-” si fermò, chiudendo la bocca velocemente.  
Assottigliando gli occhi, Harry si avvicinò un po’ di più a lui. “Voglio sapere. Cosa?”  
Louis scosse semplicemente la testa. Non poteva assolutamente raccontare ad Harry del suo più grande trauma.  
“Louis.” Harry allungò una mano per toccargli piano il braccio.  
Quando lo fece, l’intero corpo di Louis sobbalzò, e prima che potesse anche solo rendersi conto di ciò che stesse facendo, si spinse in avanti e seppellì il viso contro il petto del giovane. Harry era probabilmente scioccato da quella reazione, il corpo completamente congelato.  
“Ero cosciente,” sussurrò. “Durante tutto l’incidente, Harry. L’ultima cosa che ti ho detto è stata una stronzata, stavo scherzando sul fatto di farmi corteggiare da qualcun altro quella sera, e me ne pento ogni singolo giorno della mia vita. Avrei dovuto dirti quanto ti amavo e quanto ero fortunato ad averti, e invece ho scherzato con te, ho mascherato con la mia ironia il fatto di aver _completamente_ perso la testa per te.”  
Harry era ancora immobile, con le mani a mezz’aria, mentre Louis non riusciva a tirarsi indietro. Il maglione del ragazzo era così morbido, e aveva un odore così familiare, e questo aiutava a calmare un po’ i suoi nervi. Se doveva davvero dire tutto ad Harry, aveva almeno bisogno di un qualche tipo di conforto mentre lo faceva.  
“E poi, all’improvviso tutto è diventato nero, la macchina si è capovolta, io sentivo dolore e tu hai urlato e-” Louis chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non farsi invadere la testa dalle immagini di quell’orribile giorno. “C’era quest’uomo che parlava con me, ma non riuscivo a capire una parola. Quando mi sono girato verso di te- tu eri- c’era sangue. Il mio, il tuo. Ed ero così spaventato. Pensavo fossi morto. Non reagivi, e c’era _così tanto sangue_...”  
Il giovane inspirò bruscamente, poi le sue braccia avvolsero il piccolo corpo di Louis, stringendolo forte. Louis scoppiò a piangere, avvicinandosi ancora di più al riccio.  
“Mi dispiace,” mormorò contro la spalla di Harry. “Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto dirtelo.”  
“L’ho chiesto io,” disse il giovane. Anche la sua voce era roca per l’emozione.  
“Non avresti mai dovuto saperlo.” Louis tolse le mani dalla vita di Harry, allontanandosi. Sapeva di aver oltrepassato una linea toccandolo in quel modo. “I medici lo hanno sconsigliato.”  
Anche Harry fece scivolare via le mani dalla sua schiena, ma lui notò come le lasciò indugiare solo per un secondo in più. Harry era sempre stato così gentile con le persone. Vederlo crollare in quel modo probabilmente non era stato facile per lui, e non era riuscito ad ignorarlo, non importava quanto arrabbiato fosse. Harry non era il tipo di persona che ignorava la sofferenza degli altri. Era il tipo di persona che dava solo conforto.  
“Beh,” disse infine quando si allontanarono. “Diciamo che sono invaso da mille emozioni contrastanti.”  
“Non ho mai voluto che tu lo scoprissi così, Harry. Ma tu hai continuato ad inseguirmi, e non ti sei arreso. Ed io, d’altro canto, non sono mai stato bravo a negarti qualcosa.” Alzò le spalle. “E di certo non volevo deluderti o ferirti, era l’ultima cosa che volevo.”  
Harry rimase nuovamente in silenzio e Louis gli lanciò un’occhiata. Lui non lo stava guardando, però, anzi aveva lo sguardo fisso a terra. “Quindi hai ceduto.”  
“Ho davvero provato a non farlo, vero?” Mormorò piano.  
“Ma non ci sei riuscito.” Disse il riccio, e c’era qualcosa di strano nella sua voce, un’inclinazione nel suo tono che Louis non riuscì ad identificare. Fino a quando non continuò. “Perché mi ami.”  
Il cuore di Louis perse un battito, e probabilmente Harry riuscì a leggere sul suo viso l’effetto che quelle parole gli avevano procurato. Annuì lentamente. “Perché ti amo.”  
Harry si voltò, sembrando combattuto tanto quanto lui. Cominciò a camminare su e giù per la stanza, e Louis decise che probabilmente aveva scaricato abbastanza dei suoi sentimenti su di lui per quella sera. Rimase in silenzio, in attesa di quello che avrebbe detto il riccio.  
“Ci ho pensato molto,” disse infatti. “Tutta la notte e tutto il giorno, in realtà. Mi ha tenuto sveglio perché questa era l’unica spiegazione che riuscivo a darmi del perché tu avessi fatto ciò che hai fatto.”  
Louis annuì, ma continuò a restare in silenzio.  
“E-” Harry smise di camminare, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Penso che nulla di tutto ciò che è successo tra noi fino ad ora fosse qualcosa di reale, sai?” Prima che Louis potesse anche solo reagire, continuò, “Perché tutto quello che sentivo non lo provavo _io_ , ma questa parte di me che è rinchiusa da qualche parte dentro il mio corpo. Quella che non riesco a ricordare, ma so che è lì perché so bene come cucinare alcuni piatti che non ricordo di aver imparato, so come usare gli utensili, e alcune volte sento della musica e mi viene naturale canticchiare le parole anche se non l’ho mai sentita prima. E così succede con te.”  
Il giovane si mise una mano sul petto. “Non sono stato io a volerti. Ma quella parte di me che è ancora profondamente attaccata a te.”  
Louis cercò di ignorare lo spezzarsi del suo cuore quando il giovane pronunciò quelle parole. “Beh, immagino abbia senso,” ammise. Lo aveva, in un certo senso. Anche se non era questo ciò che Louis voleva sentirsi dire.  
“Forse è lo stesso per te,” suggerì Harry, e allungo la mano per premere l’indice contro il suo petto. “Forse quello che ami non sono io, ma il ricordo che hai di me.”  
“Harry-” iniziò a dire, ma il ragazzo lo fermò.  
“Voglio quello che non ho avuto cinque anni fa. Voglio avere la possibilità di conoscere tutto quello che non riesco a ricordare. E questo include anche te.”  
“Ma tu mi conosci già,” argomentò Louis, un po’ spaventato da ciò che aveva in mente di fare Harry. “Hai imparato a conoscermi negli ultimi mesi, no?”  
Il giovane sembrò considerare la cosa per un momento. “Ho provato a convincerti a venire a letto con me.”  
Lo stomaco di Louis si attorcigliò un po’. Harry aveva ragione. Aveva fatto tutto il possibile per convincerlo ad andare a letto con lui. Aveva persino giocato sporco per ottenere ciò che voleva. “Lo hai fatto.”  
“Non ho idea se ciò che pensavo di provare per te fosse reale.” Harry affondò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. “E devo capirlo.”  
“Cosa ti aspetti che faccia?” Chiese allora. Non pensava di poter stare vicino ad Harry e far finta di nulla; non poteva semplicemente star lì ad aspettare il suo verdetto finale sul fatto che gli piacesse o meno Louis.  “E se decidessi che non ti piaccio?”  
Harry corrugò le sopracciglia. “Allora spererei che sia reciproco,” disse piano. “Perché devi fare lo stesso, Louis. Devi capire chi sono, perché non sono la stessa persona che conoscevi anni fa. Devi capire se sei innamorato di me o solo del ricordo della persona che ero.”  
“Dio.” Louis affondò il viso tra le mani, scuotendo la testa. Harry non poteva seriamente pensare che lui non conoscesse il suo cuore ed i suoi sentimenti. “Non farmi questo.”  
“Non ho potuto decidere cosa sarebbe successo a noi cinque anni fa, Louis,” gli ricordò il riccio, la voce ferma. “Ora tocca a me prendere una decisione. Abbiamo fatto a modo tuo, ora si fa a modo mio.”  
Louis prese un profondo respiro, una mano che ancora gli copriva la bocca. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di capire cosa fare. Mille pensieri stavano scorrendo selvaggiamente nella sua testa, e non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste per elaborarne almeno uno.  
“Louis?” Chiese allora il riccio. “Se non vuoi-”  
“No,” disse subito, guardando Harry. “Se è questo quello che vuoi, allora va bene. Lo farò.”  
Harry annuì lentamente. “Bene.”  
Probabilmente Louis avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa Harry gli avesse chiesto di fare, a patto che ciò significasse che non sarebbe di nuovo uscito dalla sua vita. In questo scenario, ogni parola sbagliata ed ogni passo sbagliato potrebbero allontanare Harry da lui. Il solo pensarci gli faceva male al cuore.  
“Ti darò un po’ di tempo per pensarci e adattarti all’idea,” lo rassicurò il giovane. “Andrò a stare con mia madre per qualche giorno. C’è molto- beh, ho ancora un sacco di domande da farle.”  
Louis annuì. “Posso immaginare.”  
Per un momento, restarono entrambi in silenzio, a guardarsi semplicemente l’un l’altro. Harry aveva un’espressione accigliata sul viso, come se non sapesse ancora cosa fare, come se fosse ancora indeciso.  
“Immagino di...” Harry fece un gesto verso la porta.  
“Si, uhm...” Louis si fece da parte per lasciar passare Harry. “Liam probabilmente ti starà aspettando.”  
Harry si diresse verso la porta principale e Louis lo seguì piano. Guardò il riccio esitare mentre apriva la porta, poi lo notò voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui.  
“Grazie per avermelo detto, mi ha aiutato a dare un po’ di prospettiva a tutta questa storia.” Disse, serio.  
Louis annuì piano, attorcigliando le dita per impedirsi di allungare una mano verso Harry. Vederlo andare via era la cosa più difficile da affrontare, soprattutto adesso che tutto era incerto tra di loro.  
“Ci vediamo?” Chiede Harry piano.  
“Sarò qui,” rispose lui, avvicinandosi allo stipite della porta quando il riccio lasciò l’appartamento. “Se avrai bisogno di qualcosa.”  
Harry gli sorrise dolce, ma quel sorriso non raggiunse i suoi occhi. Louis sapeva che il suo sorriso di risposta era altrettanto dolce. Senza aggiungere altro, Harry si voltò e sparì in uno degli ascensori. Prima che le porte si chiudessero, i loro occhi si incontrarono ancora una volta, e Louis cercò di ignorare l’incertezza che poteva benissimo notare in quelli di verdi del ragazzo.  
Cercò anche di ignorare quella sensazione che gli diceva che tutta quella faccenda fosse destinata a fallire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Essere a casa, per Harry, era tanto confortante quanto irritante.  
Aveva pensato che tornare a casa lo avrebbe isolato dalla sua vita a Londra, che in qualche modo lo avrebbe allontanato da ciò che era successo due giorni fa. Aveva voluto avvolgersi nell’accogliente bozzolo di casa, dove credeva che il tempo si fosse fermato e tutto fosse esattamente come quando aveva diciotto anni.  
Eppure, questa volta, tornare a casa era stato diverso. Era ancora piacevole e confortante, ma aveva anche capito che il tempo non si era fermato affatto; nemmeno qui. Tutti avevano continuato a mantenere una farsa davanti a lui, ma ora che aveva aperto il vaso di Pandora ed aveva scoperto tutto, Harry non riusciva nemmeno più a guardare casa sua come faceva prima.  
Sua madre era ancora più apprensiva del solito nei suoi confronti. Faceva storie ogni volta che si muoveva, chiedendogli se avesse bisogno di qualcosa. Quello di cui Harry aveva bisogno erano risposte, ma quelle di certo non poteva dargliele lei. Gli aveva raccontato dell’incidente e della sua condizione di vita, ma non di Louis. Ogni volta che cercava di chiederle qualcosa su di Louis e sulla loro storia, lei riusciva ad eludere l’argomento. Harry aveva quasi rinunciato a domandarglielo.  
“Allora,” disse Gemma quando si misero di fronte alla televisione più tardi quella sera. Era tornata a casa anche lei dopo aver saputo che il fratello aveva scoperto tutto. “Hai parlato con Louis?”  
Harry tenne gli occhi fissi sullo schermo. “Si.”  
“Che cosa ha detto?” Chiese Anne.  
Sollevando un sopracciglio, Harry si voltò verso di lei. “Che c’è, non avete avuto il tempo di parlare e far combaciare le vostre storie?”  
“Harry,” borbottò la sorella, prendendo il telecomando per spegnere la televisione. “Non farlo.”  
“Cosa?” Il giovane incrociò le braccia al petto. “Lo hai fatto anche tu, non è vero? Anche tu hai mentito insieme a loro due.”  
Anne si morse un labbro. “Stavamo solo cercando di renderti le cose più facili, amore.”  
“In realtà,” aggiunse Gemma, “Louis non ti ha proprio mentito. Siamo stati tutti noi.”  
Harry la guardò accigliato. Ovviamente Louis era stato coinvolto, lo sapeva. Ne avevano parlato qualche sera fa.  
“Non è stato con te, quindi non ha potuto mentirti, o sbaglio?” La scrollata di spalle della sorella fu titubante, l’espressione incerta.  
Quelle parole lo colpirono dritto al cuore, e deglutì a fatica. Gemma aveva ragione, in un certo senso. L’unica menzogna che Louis aveva raccontato era stata quella di non dirgli nulla riguardo al loro passato. Tutto il resto era stato architettato dalla sua famiglia e dai suoi amici. Loro gli avevano mentito per anni e anni.  
“Posso riformulare la mia domanda.” Disse poi Gemma dopo un minuto di silenzio. “Cosa non ti ha detto che vuoi sapere da noi?”  
Harry strinse le labbra. Gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere alcune cose, ma aveva la sensazione che solo Louis potesse dargli le risposte che cercava. Quindi iniziò col chiedere una cosa di cui era ancora incerto, a cui ancora non credeva, non importava ciò che gli avessero detto Liam e Louis.  
“L’incidente è successo per causa mia?”  
“No,” disse subito sua madre. “E’ stata colpa del camionista. Harry, non ti abbiamo mentito riguardo a questo.”  
Rilasciando un profondo respiro, guardò Gemma, e solo quando anche lei gli fece un cenno con la testa in maniera affermativa, sentì un peso enorme scivolare via dalle sue spalle. Aveva creduto loro ciecamente quando si era svegliato in ospedale e gli avevano raccontato il tutto, e non lo aveva mai messo in discussione. Sapere che ci fosse qualcun altro in macchina oltre lui, però, aveva ribaltato completamente la situazione. Perché non era stato solo lui ad essere rimasto ferito, ma anche la persona accanto a lui, cioè Louis. E quindi voleva essere sicuro che l’incidente non fosse stato causato da lui, che lui non c’entrava nulla se non essersi trovato sul posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.  
Anne si alzò e prese posto accanto a lui, afferrandogli la mano. Harry la guardò mentre intrecciava le loro dita. “Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? Se vuoi lasciare Londra, è-”  
“Non lascerò Londra.” Il riccio scosse violentemente la testa.  
“Ma c’è Louis lì,” sostenne sua madre.  
“Si vero. Ma lì c’è anche il mio lavoro, il mio appartamento, ed i miei amici.”  
“Forse sarebbe meglio per te se restassi qui per un po’,” suggerì Anne. “Fino a quando non capirai come affrontare la situazione.”  
“Io e Louis abbiamo parlato.” Harry abbassò lo sguardo, osservando lo strappo nei suoi jeans proprio sopra al ginocchio, ed iniziò a giocare con i fili, agitato. “Abbiamo convenuto che sarebbe stato meglio per me se fossi rimasto a Londra per avere così l’opportunità di affrontare questa cosa. Insieme a lui. Voglio conoscere il mio passato, e voglio sapere che ruolo aveva lui nella mia vita.”  
Gemma annuì lentamente. “Lo capisco Harry, ma...” la ragazza sembrò pensarci su per un secondo. “Vuoi davvero sapere tutto ora? Potresti rimanerci male perché ormai non c’è nulla che puoi fare per cambiare le cose.”  
Harry sapeva che aveva ragione. Scavare in un passato che non ricordava poteva essere molto nocivo per la sua salute, poteva portarlo ad avere un crollo mentale ed un disagio emotivo non indifferente. I suoi dottori glielo avevano detto più di una volta.  
“Preferirei che non rivedessi più Louis.” Anne era calma, il suo tono apprensivo.  
Quelle parole fecero stringere il suo stomaco. Non sapeva perché, ma l’idea di non rivedere mai più Louis lo faceva star male. Era ancora arrabbiato, certo che lo era, e Louis gli doveva ancora un paio di scuse e spiegazioni; ma dopo che la prima rabbia era scemata, Harry si era reso conto che non poteva tornare a fingere di non conoscere Louis.  
Alzò lo sguardo su sua madre, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Ha detto che siete stati in contatto per tutto questo tempo.”  
Anne annuì. “E’ vero.”  
“Pensavo che ti piacesse.” In questo momento, non gli sembrava così.  
“Lo adoro,” rispose sua madre immediatamente. “Lo adoro tantissimo Harry. Solo che non penso sia una buona cosa per te averlo di nuovo nella tua vita.”  
“Quella di andarsene dalla mia vita è stata una sua decisione,” disse lui, ripetendo ciò che aveva detto anche a Louis. “Ha deciso ciò che credeva fosse meglio per me, come avete fatto tutti voi. Ed io capisco. Capisco che lo avete fatto per il mio bene, e sto cercando di non essere arrabbiato per questo.”  
“Ma?” Chiese Gemma.  
Harry si voltò verso di lei. “Io non ho avuto nessuna voce in capitolo. Ed ora è successo che ho incontrato Louis ed ho scoperto il mio passato. Quindi voglio essere l’unico al comando adesso. Voglio poter prendere le mie decisioni. E decido che voglio sapere tutto. Questo quindi include anche Louis. Devo sapere tutto su di lui e su quello che ho perso con lui.”  
“Ma se-” iniziò sua madre, ma lui la interruppe.  
“Niente se e niente ma, vedremo poi quello che succederà.” Inspirò profondamente. “Questa è la mia decisione e tu puoi decidere di supportarmi in questo o restarne completamente fuori.”  
Sapeva che sua madre lo vedeva come un adolescente ribelle in quel momento, e che pensava di sapere meglio di chiunque cosa fosse veramente meglio per lui. Questa volta però, Harry non avrebbe lasciato che lei decidesse per lui e per la sua vita. Finalmente era in una posizione in cui poteva fare le sue scelte e dove poteva prendere il pieno controllo della sua vita. Lei lo faceva a fin di bene, ma Harry era stanco di essere protetto e sorvegliato.  
Quella sera stessa, mandò un messaggio a Liam, dicendogli che voleva tornare a Londra con lui il mattino seguente. Doveva rimanere qui per tutto il fine settimana, e si era preso alcuni giorni liberi a lavoro. Ora come ora, Harry non riusciva ad immaginare di poter restare lì altri due giorni. Sentiva di dover andare a Londra per stare meglio e risolvere tutto.  
 _Già?_ Gli rispose Liam.  
 _Mamma mi sta soffocando. Finirò per impazzire se rimango qui._  
Liam iniziò a scrivere qualcosa, poi si fermò e tornò a digitare. _Domani porterò via con me la maggior parte delle mie cose. Prendo il furgone di mio padre. Tutti i ragazzi verranno a casa per aiutarmi…_ scrisse poi l’amico.  
Tutti i ragazzi, pensò Harry, il che significava che anche Louis sarebbe stato lì. Si morse un labbro, considerando per bene la sua risposta.  
 _Posso aiutarti anch’io xx._  
Liam non rispose per un momento. Poi, quando finalmente lo fece, la sua risposta lo fece ridere seccamente.  
 _Quando dico tutti i ragazzi intendo anche Louis.  
Lo avevo capito, _gli rispose. _Ti aiuterò.  
Va bene. Passo a prenderti domattina alle otto xx._  
Harry mise via il cellulare e rotolò sulla schiena. La sua stanza non era cambiata di una virgola, era proprio come la ricordava l’ultima volta. Sua madre non aveva tolto o spostato nulla. In precedenza, quando tornava a casa, entrare in questa stanza lo faceva sempre sentire bene, sollevato. Era come se lì potesse essere sé stesso, senza vincoli e senza paure. Solo la sua stanza gli dava quel senso di protezione assoluta.  
Ma da un po’ di tempo quella sensazione l’aveva provata anche altrove, e l’aveva provata tra le braccia di Louis. Non se n’era ancora reso conto fino a quando non aveva messo piede nella sua stanza, ma l’unica volta in cui si era sentito _completo_ e al sicuro era stato quando Louis si era raggomitolato contro di lui, stringendolo più vicino al suo petto.  
Probabilmente era stata una reazione dovuta a ciò che avevano loro due una volta, una reazione a quei sentimenti che il suo cuore non aveva dimenticato affatto. Non aveva osato parlarne di fronte a Louis, ma quella parte che conosceva ancora Louis come se nulla fosse successo, quella parte che era ancora così attratta da lui, era decisamente nel suo cuore.  
Apparentemente, un tempo aveva amato molto Louis.  
Ripensò a come Liam gli aveva detto che tutti pensavano che lui e Louis sarebbero rimasti insieme per il resto della loro vita. Harry si chiese se anche lui ne era a conoscenza a quel tempo, se anche lui lo sperava magari, e se avessero mai parlato del loro futuro insieme.   
Si raggomitolò sotto il piumone, chiudendo gli occhi. C’erano ancora così tante domande nella sua testa, così tante cose che doveva sapere prima che potesse capire anche solo una piccola parte di tutto ciò. E nessuno poteva dargli quelle risposte tranne Louis.  
 Non sua madre, non sua sorella, non Liam.  
Se voleva sapere tutto, avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Louis. Ma per adesso andava bene così. Aveva scoperto già troppe cose oggi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando arrivarono a Londra il giorno successivo, Harry si sentiva nervoso. Aveva ormai preso una decisione, ma ciò non rendeva più facile vedere Louis. Lo aveva notato subito, seduto sui gradini del nuovo appartamento di Liam, mentre chiacchierava di qualcosa con Niall. I due non avevano ancora notato Liam che parcheggiava il furgone a poche centinaia di metri lungo la strada, quindi il riccio aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per riuscire a scorgere ogni singola emozione sul viso di Louis.  
Durante il viaggio verso Londra, anche Liam si era scusato.  
“So che ho la mia buona dose di colpe in questa storia, e so anche che mi sono comportato da stronzo,” aveva detto, con gli occhi fissi sulla strada. “Ma non sapevo cosa fare.”  
Lui aveva semplicemente annuito. “Adesso ho capito perché lo hai fatto.”  
“Mi dispiace, Haz.” Aveva continuato l’amico. “Forse nulla di tutto questo sarebbe successo se avessi cercato di tenerti lontano da Louis ancora di più.”  
No, sarebbe successo lo stesso. Perché nonostante tutto, l’attrazione che sentiva verso Louis era più forte, e avrebbe comunque tentato di uscire insieme a lui. Lo aveva spiegato anche a Liam, e quindi ormai tutto si era sistemato, almeno tra di loro. Era stato un sollievo in realtà, sentire che parte della rabbia che aveva provato in questi giorni si fosse dissolta nell’aria.  
Uscirono poi dalla macchina ed Harry afferrò una delle scatole più piccole, mentre Liam aveva tra le braccia una scatola più grande rispetto alla sua. Si sentiva un po’ in colpa, ma lui voleva essere in grado di concentrarsi su Louis in quel momento. Tutto cambiò  nell’esatto momento in cui Louis lo notò. Sorrise quando vide Liam, alzandosi dalle scale, ma il suo sorriso vacillò quando i suoi occhi si posarono su di lui. Improvvisamente cambiò espressione, e sembrava quasi un uccello in gabbia, che cercava disperatamente delle vie di fuga.  
“Grazie per essere venuti ad aiutarmi,” disse Liam quando si avvicinarono a Louis e Niall.  
“Nessun problema, amico.” Niall aiutò Liam a sistemare la scatola sulle scale prima di abbracciarlo. Poi, si rivolse ad Harry. “Non dovevi rimanere con la tua famiglia questo fine settimana?”  
Il riccio scrollò le spalle e accettò l’abbraccio del ragazzo. “Ho cambiato idea.”  
Poi anche Louis abbracciò Liam, e quando si staccarono, caddero tutti in un silenzio piuttosto imbarazzante. Si ritrovarono l’uno di fronte all’altro, e mentre Niall e Liam spostavano lo sguardo da Louis ad Harry e viceversa, lui fissava il ragazzo dagli occhi blu.  
“Ciao,” disse piano, rivolgendogli un sorriso.  
Louis gli sorrise di rimando, senza però incontrare i suoi occhi. “Ciao.”  
Ci fu di nuovo silenzio, un silenzio che stava diventando davvero pesante, ed Harry si chiese chi di loro sarebbe scappato prima a gambe levate da quella situazione, ma poi finalmente Niall parlò. “Zayn è in ritardo. Inizieremo senza di lui.”  
Liam aveva trovato un bellissimo appartamento, che però non era arredato. Per lui questo era un bene, perché come interior designer adorava decorare l’appartamento da solo e dar libero spazio alla sua fantasia. Aveva infatti comprato un sacco di cose nuove e buttato alcuni mobili dalla sua vecchia abitazione perché secondo lui non si abbinavano al colore e all’ambiente della nuova casa.  
Iniziarono quindi a portare tutto dentro, ed Harry realizzò che avrebbero avuto bisogno dell’intero fine settimana per riuscire a sistemare tutta quella roba. Non sarebbero mai riusciti a finire entro oggi, era impossibile. E ne fu ancora più sicuro quando tornò al furgone e scoprì che avevano scaricato solo la metà delle scatole.  
Mentre stava salendo le scale per ritornare in casa, inciampò su uno dei gradini che portavano all’ingresso. Con un piccolo urlo, cercò di ritrovare l’equilibro e non lasciar cadere la scatola, quando delle mani ferme e calde gli afferrarono la vita per aiutarlo. Harry si lasciò andare istintivamente a quel tocco, sistemando meglio la scatola tra le sue braccia.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese Louis tranquillamente. “Vuoi che la prenda io?”  
Harry si sentì arrossire e scosse la testa, senza voltarsi verso Louis. “No, sto bene. Grazie.”  
Il giovane allentò la presa dalla sua vita e lui si precipitò dentro. Posò la scatola con un gemito e si sedette sul pavimento.  
“Che cos’è tutta questa roba, comunque? Non sarai mai in grado di sistemarla in questo appartamento. È piccolo.”  
Liam rise. “In realtà non è molto. Vedrai che riusciremo a mettere tutto a posto.”  
Avevano ormai quasi finito di scaricare il furgone quando finalmente Zayn si presentò.  
“Oh, alla buon’ora,” ringhiò Louis.  
 “Lasciamo a te l’onore di portare dentro il resto delle scatole.” Gli disse Niall.  
“E non osare giocare la carta del fidanzato.” Lo avvertì Harry.  
Zayn sorrise e si avvicinò a Liam, tirandolo per il colletto della camicia verso di lui così da potergli schioccare un dolce bacio sulle labbra. “Sei tutto sudato,” notò quando si staccarono.  
Liam scrollò le spalle e lo guardò, sembrando anche dispiaciuto. “Ho sollevato pesi abbastanza pesanti.”  
“Mh, è un’immagine molto eccitante.” Rispose il moro, appoggiando una mano sul petto del giovane.  
Louis, Niall ed Harry gemettero infastiditi.  
Dopo aver finalmente sistemato tutte le scatole ed i mobili all’interno dell’abitazione, Liam chiuse la porta. Harry era il responsabile delle scatole etichettate con _cucina,_ quindi le aprì e cominciò a ordinare tutto negli appositi armadietti. La cucina ed il bagno erano le uniche due stanze nell’appartamento di Liam ad essere già arredate con tutto, quindi il riccio si considerava fortunato.  
Niall e Louis erano impegnati a sistemare un grosso armadio nella camera da letto, mentre Zayn e Liam sistemavano al loro posto i mobili del soggiorno. Harry continuava a tenere d’occhio di tanto in tanto soprattutto questi ultimi due, per assicurarsi che lavorassero davvero e non pomiciassero.  
Doveva dire che stavano facendo davvero un ottimo lavoro insieme da come poteva osservare. A differenza degli altri due ragazzi, dal momento che tutto ciò che sentiva provenire dalla camera da letto erano forti rumori che culminavano con Louis che urlava “Per l’amor di Dio, Niall!”  
“Sto morendo di fame,” annunciò proprio quest’ultimo quando ormai fuori era diventato buio ed avevano sistemato tutti i mobili che Liam aveva portato.  
“Ordiniamo la pizza,” suggerì Liam, prendendo il telefono. “Cosa volete?”  
Finirono per ordinare pizza, cinese e anche cibo indiano, mentre Zayn e Louis si offrirono di andare dal Tesco più vicino per comprare le birre. Harry li osservò uscire dall’appartamento insieme, chiacchierando di un qualche film che avevano recentemente visto entrambi al cinema.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese Liam quando i due si chiusero la porta alle spalle.  
“Si.” Il riccio si voltò velocemente, tornando in cucina. “Certo che sto bene.”  
Liam e Niall lo seguirono.  
“Allora, ho messo i piatti in questa credenza,” spiegò a Liam, aprendo poi un mobiletto. “E tazze e bicchieri in questo invece. Poi, ho pensato che sarebbe stato più pratico-”  
“Harry.” Lo interruppe il castano dolcemente.  
Tirando fuori cinque piatti, Harry si rifiutò di girarsi verso di lui.  
Liam era persistente, però. “Sicuro di riuscire a gestire la situazione?”  
Sospirando, il giovane tirò fuori le posate. “Si, posso gestirla.”  
“Lo hai guardato con la faccia da cucciolo bastonato per tutto il giorno, amico.” Gli fece notare Niall mentre prendeva posto su una delle sedie.  
“Non è vero.” Harry sentì le sue labbra abbassarsi all’ingiù in un piccolo broncio, anche se era consapevole del fatto che Niall avesse probabilmente ragione.  
“Ti ha guardato nello stesso modo, se ti fa sentire meglio.” Mormorò Liam.  
Quando non c’era più nient’altro da preparare, il riccio finalmente si voltò verso di loro, stringendo forte il bordo del tavolo. “Dobbiamo prima abituarci a questo.”  
Niall sollevò un sopracciglio, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo per guardarlo meglio. “Abituarvi a cosa?”  
A cosa esattamente? Nemmeno lui lo sapeva. Fece un gesto vago con la mano. “Sai… all’avere un passato.”  
“Avere un passato,” ripeté Liam stupidamente. “Diciamo che questo è un eufemismo.”  
Harry si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
“Louis non ce ne ha parlato,” disse poi Niall. “Ha detto che non sapeva se tu fossi stato d’accordo sul fatto che noi sapessimo di questa cosa.”  
“Questo è molto premuroso da parte sua.” Rispose lui. In qualche modo però, non lo sorprese il fatto che Louis non avesse detto nulla.  
“Harry,” gemette Liam, roteando gli occhi. “Cosa avete concordato insieme? Dobbiamo saperlo se non vuoi che combiniamo qualche casino.”  
Incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. “Gli ho detto che voglio tutta la verità. Voglio sapere tutto, e voglio provare ad imparare di nuovo tutte le cose che ho dimenticato. E ciò includerebbe anche lui.”  
“Come in una relazione?” Chiede Niall sbalordito.  
“No,” ribatté lui immediatamente. “Come in un rapporto normale. Voglio imparare a conoscerlo meglio. Non penso di aver agito in modo chiaro da quando l’ho incontrato. Voglio sapere se sono attratto da lui soltanto per un riflesso involontario del mio corpo, che ricorda tutto ciò che io ho dimenticato insieme a lui, o se invece lo sono davvero.”  
Liam e Niall lo fissarono per un po’ senza dire una parola.  
“Oh Dio,” esalò poi Liam.  
“Questo lo ucciderà.” Aggiunse Niall.  
“Cosa?” Harry spalancò gli occhi. “Questa è l’unica cosa giusta da fare per entrambi!”  
“Per te magari, Harry, perché puoi davvero iniziare da zero.” Liam si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto a Niall. “Louis invece non può farlo.”  
“Ah, davvero? Eppure lo ha fatto abbastanza bene fino a giovedì, no? Perché è questo ciò che stava facendo quando ha finto di non avermi mai incontrato prima, o sbaglio?”  
“Era diverso Haz.” Niall scosse la testa. “Una situazione completamente diversa.”  
“Beh.” Harry sapeva di essere testardo, ma in quel momento doveva esserlo per forza. Doveva fare le cose per conto suo, altrimenti non avrebbe mai capito nulla di ciò che era successo e stava succedendo nella sua vita. “Forse non sono più la persona di cui pensa di essersi innamorato.”  
Niall sembrò considerare la cosa, ma Liam ridacchiò.  
“Cosa?” Chiese allora, non sicuro di volerlo davvero sapere.  
“Probabilmente hai ragione, devi prima imparare a conoscere davvero Louis,” disse l’amico, con un sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra. “Oppure non diresti mai una cosa del genere.”  
“Cosa dovrebbe-” iniziò a chiedere, ma chiuse subito la bocca quando sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e Zayn e Louis entrarono in casa.  
Liam subito andò verso Zayn per aiutarlo, mentre Harry guardò Louis posare diverse lattine di birra in frigo, poi tirò fuori dalla busta una bottiglia di Vodka. Si girò verso di lui e gliela allungò.  
“Ti ho visto berla al bar l’altra sera.”  
Harry afferrò la bottiglia, il vetro freddo e bagnato contro il suo palmo. “Si, vero.”  
“C’è abbastanza birra comunque, se la preferisci.” Aggiunse Louis con un’alzata di spalle.  
“Questa va più che bene per iniziare,” disse lui, sorridendo piano. “Grazie.”  
Louis annuì brevemente, voltandosi di nuovo dall’altra parte. “Di nulla.”  
Harry rimase a fissare la bottiglia tra le sue mani quando Louis, Niall e Zayn sparirono nel soggiorno. Sentì la televisione venire accesa e, accigliandosi, aprì la bottiglia.  
“Manca ancora il cibo indiano,” disse Liam quando tornò. Poggiò le buste sul tavolo e sollevò un sopracciglio quando notò la bottiglia tra le sue mani. “Sei sicuro di non ricordare nulla?”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo, sbattendo le palpebre. “Perché?”  
Liam indicò la vodka. “L’hai presa anche al bar l’altra sera, e non ti vedevo berla da secoli.”  
“Non mi piace nemmeno così tanto,” disse lui.  
“Allora perché l’hai presa?” L’amico inclinò la testa di lato, curioso.  
Harry si accigliò ancora di più, cercando di dare un senso a ciò. “Io… non lo so. Al bar mi è solo… venuto in mente?”  
“Questa te l’ha presa Louis?” Sorrise Liam.  
“Si,” rispose. “C’è qualche significato particolare in questo?”  
“Beh, c’è in realtà.” Quando Harry lo guardò con occhi spalancati, Liam prese una birra dal frigo. “Avevi l’abitudine di comprare questa roba, soprattutto questa specifica bottiglia, perché dicevi che ti ricordava il colore degli occhi di Louis.”  
Harry guardò nuovamente la bottiglia tra le sue mani, sbattendo le palpebre. “Non ricordo.”  
Liam annuì, aprendo poi i cartoni delle pizze. “Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento quando l’hai ordinata al bar martedì.”  
“Avete pensato-” il riccio lo guardò, ma non osò pronunciare quelle parole ad alta voce.  
“Che tu avessi ricordato tutto?” Liam scrollò le spalle. “In un certo senso, Harry. Diciamo che non ha aiutato molto il fatto che tu ricordassi di volere Louis e che non ti sei arreso finché non lo hai avuto. La vodka è stata un’aggiunta.”  
Lasciando che quelle parole lo colpissero, seguì l’amico in soggiorno.  
Zayn e Louis erano seduti l’uno accanto all’altro sul pavimento, e stavano litigando per il telecomando. Niall era al cellulare, intento a digitare qualcosa. Harry prese posto accanto a Liam e lo aiutò a riempire i piatti con il cibo.  
Alla fine, dopo una dura lotta, decisero di guardare _Il principe di Bel Air,_ e le loro pizze erano diventate quasi fredde. Arrivò finalmente il cibo indiano ed Harry si diresse alla porta per prenderlo.  
“Mi limiterò a mangiare la pizza,” disse Louis quando il riccio aprì le scatole di cibo.  
“Non ti piace il cibo indiano?” Gli chiese mentre riempiva il piatto di Zayn.  
Louis parlò con la bocca piena. “Non molto, no.”  
“C’è questo ristorante indiano non troppo lontano da Green Park, in realtà.” Harry non si preoccupò di mettere il cibo nel suo piatto, e mangiò direttamente dalla scatola. “Oh, e ce n’è uno anche vicino Piccadilly. Potrebbe essere un po’ lontano per la tua pausa pranzo, ma forse potremmo-”  
Si fermò improvvisamente quando capì di cosa stava parlando, e alzando lo sguardo vide che tutti e quattro i ragazzi lo stavano fissando.  
“Ehm, intendo tutti noi.” Disse gesticolando, senza incontrare gli occhi di Louis. “Potremmo andare lì tutti insieme qualche volta.”  
Niall ridacchiò, ed Harry si concentrò sul suo cibo, cercando di ignorare il fuoco che percepiva sulle sue guance.  
Era stato facile cadere nelle vecchie abitudini. Per un attimo, aveva dimenticato cosa fosse successo, e che Louis non fosse più soltanto il ragazzo che voleva portarsi a letto. Anche perché avevano già fatto sesso. Sopprimendo un gemito, Harry bandì quei pensieri dalla sua mente.  
Iniziarono poi a parlare tranquillamente di cose divertenti e leggere. Niall stuzzicava Louis per non essere stato in grado di assaggiare cibo piccante, e Zayn stuzzicava Niall per aver detto che quel cibo indiano fosse _piccante._ Liam rideva di tutto, mentre una delle sue mani si posava sulla coscia del moro, e sembrava contento di essere esattamente dove fosse.  
E Louis. Harry tenne gli occhi su di lui per un momento. Stava ridendo per qualcosa che aveva detto Niall, con quelle graziose rughette attorno agli occhi, e si stava difendendo come se quella del piccante fosse una questione di vita o di morte. Quando notò che il riccio lo stava fissando, arrossì e distolse rapidamente lo sguardo.  
“A che ora dobbiamo essere qui domani per finire tutto?” Chiese Niall, sbadigliando.  
“Comunque siamo riusciti a finire tutto prima di mezzanotte, incredibile.” Borbottò invece Louis, sembrando stanco anche lui. Harry notò le occhiaie scure sotto ai suoi occhi e si chiese se magari avesse avuto problemi a dormire in questi ultimi giorni. Non riuscì a fermare il senso di colpa che sentiva crescere dentro di lui a quel pensiero.  
“Posso restare qui?” Chiese Zayn, avvicinandosi a Liam. “Non voglio tornare a casa. E’ tardi e sono stanco.”  
Liam annuì sorridente e baciò la mascella del ragazzo.  
“Ma se tu sei quello che abita più vicino,” si lamentò il riccio.  
“Perché invece non restiamo tutti qui?” Niall si spaparanzò sul pavimento, piagnucolando.  
“Beh, in realtà,” disse Liam, considerano davvero la richiesta del ragazzo, “Non abbiamo ancora sistemato i letti, ma possiamo prendere i materassi del mio letto e quelli della camera per gli ospiti, sistemarli qui in soggiorno e dormire tutti insieme.”  
“Davvero?” Niall sembrò emozionato. “Possiamo farlo, per favore?”  
Seguì quindi Liam in camera da letto ed iniziarono a prendere i materassi e a montare il tutto. Zayn invece prese le coperte dalle scatole, mentre Harry rimase seduto lì, stringendosi il labbro inferiore tra pollice e indice pensieroso.  
“Ehi.” Louis si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Posso accompagnarti a casa, se vuoi.”  
Il giovane sbatté le palpebre verso di lui, cercando di ignorare il modo in cui la sua pelle pungeva nel punto in cui Louis lo stava toccando. “Tu rimani qui?”  
Sorridendo piano, il castano scrollò le spalle. “Se vuoi puoi restare, ed io vado via.”  
“No.” Si affrettò a dire, perché Louis lo aveva completamente frainteso. “Non è questo quello che intendevo. Se restate tutti qui, allora voglio restare anche io.”  
Annuendo, Louis si alzò dal pavimento. “Suppongo che resteremo tutti qui, allora.”  
Harry lo imitò e lo aiutò a spostare le scatole vicino al muro per fare spazio. Niall e Liam tornarono con i materassi e Zayn li coprì tutti con le lenzuola, per poi buttarsi a peso morto su uno di essi.  
“Dormirò qui, il più lontano possibile dalla porta.” Annunciò.  
“Hai paura?” Lo prese in giro Louis.  
Zayn gli cacciò la lingua. “Quando entrerà un assassino stanotte, ti ucciderà per primo.”             Scuotendo la testa, Harry raccolse i piatti sporchi e li portò in cucina. Quando tornò, notò che Niall si era già spogliato ed era rimasto solo in boxer, mentre Liam e Zayn erano spariti chissà dove. Louis si era tolto la maglietta e lui cercò di guardare ovunque tranne che il bel ragazzo dagli occhi blu.  
I polpastrelli gli dolevano, pizzicavano dalla voglia di toccare di nuovo la pelle di Louis. Riusciva ancora a sentire l’inchiostro dei suoi tatuaggi sotto le dita, ruvidi al tatto, e la sua epidermide liscia e calda; riusciva a percepire ancora il corpo solido e morbido del castano contro il suo quando lo aveva tenuto stretto.  
“Spero che voi due non abbiate fatto nulla di inappropriato lì dentro,” disse Niall quando Liam e Zayn tornarono dal bagno.  
Liam roteò gli occhi, ma non rispose.  
Harry alla fine fu l’ultimo ad usare il bagno, e quando tornò in soggiorno, trovò gli altri già sdraiati sui materassi, con le coperte sopra i loro corpi. Per un momento esitò, mentre cercava la sistemazione più adatta a lui. Zayn era vicino al muro, con Liam proprio accanto. C’era un po’ di spazio tra lui e Niall, mentre Louis era sul materasso che si trovava più vicino alla porta, accanto a Niall.  
Il suo cuore sobbalzò leggermente quando il suo sguardo incontrò quello del giovane. Per un secondo, il tempo si fermò. C’erano solo loro due ed il ricordo dell’ultima volta in cui avevano passato la notte insieme. Sembrava che Louis volesse dire qualcosa, ma Harry lo batté sul tempo.  
“Spostati, Niall.” Disse, facendo cenno al ragazzo di avvicinarsi a Louis. “Voglio dormire nel mezzo.”  
Niall allora si spostò e gli lasciò spazio sufficiente per farlo riuscire ad incastrare tra lui e Liam. Il suo cuore stava ancora palpitando, come se sperasse che Louis protestasse ed insistesse perché Harry dormisse tra le sue braccia.  
“Mi raccomando, tenetevelo nei pantaloni voi due,” disse Louis, rivolgendosi a Zayn e Liam.  
“Come se potessi fare qualcosa con voi nella stanza.” Rispose l’amico.  
Spensero le luci, ed Harry cercò di sistemarsi meglio tra i due ragazzi. Dall’altro lato, Liam si era raggomitolato contro Zayn, dandogli le spalle. Louis si stava agitando un po’ invece, ovviamente avendo problemi a sentirsi a proprio agio.  
Mordendosi le labbra, si stese sulla schiena ed osservò il soffitto scuro sopra di lui. Ogni tanto, una luce occasionale proveniente dall’esterno illuminava la stanza, ma nessuno sembrava esserne disturbato.  
Quando Niall iniziò a russare, Harry chiuse gli occhi e si costrinse a dormire, cercando di frenare il battito del suo cuore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La luce fioca del mattino filtrava attraverso le finestre, colpendo il viso di Louis. Cercò di sbattere le palpebre lentamente, ma i suoi occhi non ne volevano sapere di aprirsi, quindi affondò la faccia nei riccioli di Harry. Inspirando, si accoccolò contro di lui, tirando il corpo del giovane più vicino al suo petto e avvolgendo il braccio intorno alla sua vita. Harry rilasciò un sospiro e fece scivolare la mano sul suo petto.  
Louis si ritrovò a sorridere piano, ma poi spalancò gli occhi e dovette reprimere uno squittio. Guardò in basso con un’espressione quasi sbalordita. Era sdraiato sulla schiena ed Harry giaceva sopra di lui, una gamba tra le sue, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla ed una mano proprio sul suo cuore, che in quel momento aveva preso a battere selvaggiamente. Stava ancora dormendo tranquillamente, ignaro di tutto.  
“Oh cazzo,” sussurrò Louis, congelandosi sul posto. Non voleva muoversi perché non voleva rischiare di svegliare il riccio.  
“Ha fatto tutto lui, se questo ti fa stare meglio.”  
Alzando gli occhi, Louis notò che anche Zayn era sveglio. Era seduto e stava smanettando sul suo cellulare. Liam stava dormendo accanto a lui, un braccio gettato intorno alla vita del moro, la faccia schiacciata contro il suo fianco. Niall era nel mezzo, sdraiato sullo stomaco, anche lui profondamente addormentato.  
“Ha ovviamente approfittato della prima buona occasione che ha trovato,” commentò il giovane e fece un cenno con la testa verso Harry. “Anche se non so bene in che modo.”  
Louis annuì soltanto, incerto su cosa fare con le sue mani. Zayn ridacchiò, ma tenne gli occhi fissi sul suo cellulare. Questo non lo aiutava affatto perché non aveva idea di cosa fare; non sapeva se allontanare gentilmente Harry, se scivolare giù dal letto piano senza svegliarlo, o se restare lì dove si trovava.  
Harry sospirò nel sonno e si accoccolò ancora più vicino, strofinando piano il naso contro il suo collo. Louis chiuse gli occhi, cercando di far rallentare il battito del suo cuore. La sua pelle stava bruciando nel punto in cui il riccio lo stava toccando, ed il suo stomaco si contorceva ogni qualvolta Harry espirava dolcemente contro la sua epidermide.  
Liam fu il prossimo ad alzarsi. Si sedette e si stiracchiò, posando un tenero bacio sulla spalla di Zayn. Quando girò la testa, sembrò del tutto indifferente nel vedere Harry stretto al corpo di Louis.  
“Voi due siete incredibili,” commentò, la voce bassa per non svegliare Harry e Niall.  
“Non ho fatto niente,” protestò lui.  
“Però non ti dispiace.” Liam gli fece l’occhiolino e gli sorrise.  
Beh, di certo Louis non poteva negare quell’affermazione.  
Liam alla fine si alzò dal materasso ed i suoi movimenti fecero svegliare Niall. Gemette e rotolò sulla schiena, stiracchiandosi un po’. Dopo alcuni istanti, guardò Louis ed Harry e rise piano.  
“Questo piccolo stronzo,” sussurrò. “Sono andato al bagno per fare pipì e lui subito ne ha approfittato, prendendo il mio posto.”  
Zayn sbuffò. “Perché? Volevi coccolare tu Louis?”  
“Forse,” disse Niall, cacciandogli la lingua. “Giuro che sono stato via solo per due minuti, ma si è immediatamente incollato a Tommo.”  
Louis si sentì arrossire. “Dovrei alzarmi prima che si svegli.”  
“Oppure, potresti goderti la cosa un po’ più a lungo.” Zayn scrollò le spalle. “Ha avuto una settimana difficile e gli farebbe bene dormire ancora un po’.”  
“Lo so. E se ha avuto una settimana dura è anche a causa mia.”  
Niall sbuffò. “Scusa, la tua affermazione era un po’ ambigua.”  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Louis avvicinò una mano ai capelli di Harry, giocando dolcemente con i riccioli morbidi. “Sei un’idiota.”  
“Dici?” Niall aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
Louis stava per replicare quando Harry si mosse. Inspirò profondamente e si accoccolò ancora più vicino, la sua mano scivolò lentamente sul suo busto. Le lunghe ciglia del giovane gli solleticarono la pelle quando questo sbatté le palpebre ed aprì gli occhi.  
Ci fu un momento, un momento solo in cui Harry sembrò non accorgersi di nulla e quindi accarezzò piano lo stomaco di Louis e strofinò il naso contro il suo collo, ma fu solo per un momento, dei miseri secondi. Quando si rese conto, il riccio ansimò e si allontanò da lui, sobbalzando come se fosse stato bruciato.  
Louis lo lasciò andare, alzando le mani in segno di difesa, e poi si fissarono l’un l’altro per alcuni istanti.  
“Cosa diavolo stai-”  
 “Buongiorno anche a te, Hazza.” Disse Niall, interrompendolo.  
Harry si voltò verso di lui, con gli occhioni verdi spalancati e le guance arrossate. “Io-”  
“Hai rubato il mio posto stanotte quando mi sono alzato per andare in bagno.” Niall lo colpì scherzosamente sul braccio. “Non vedevi l’ora che mi levassi dai piedi, vero?”  
Il riccio lo guardò accigliato, poi lanciò un’occhiata a Louis. “Non ricordo di averlo fatto.”  
“Si, l’abbiamo già sentita questa.” Commentò Zayn e Niall ridacchiò.  
Harry spalancò la bocca e Louis stava per dire ai due ragazzi che quella era stata una battuta di pessimo gusto. La ferita era ancora troppo fresca e non si poteva di certo scherzare su una cosa del genere. Tuttavia, anche Harry iniziò a ridere insieme a Niall dopo un momento, e lui si rilassò.  
“Non è divertente però,” si lamentò il riccio.  
“Lo è un po’,” disse Liam dalla porta della cucina. Aveva una scatola di cereali sotto un braccio, ciotole e latte tra le mani. “Qualcuno ha fame?”  
Niall e Zayn si alzarono per aiutare Liam a preparare il tavolo davanti alla tv e Louis stava per andare ad unirsi a loro, quando sentì una mano sul suo braccio, calda e confortante. Si girò verso Harry quindi, il quale lo stava guardando con occhi grandi e sinceri.  
“Mi dispiace,” mormorò infine. “Non l’ho fatto- non potevo- è successo e basta.”  
Louis inghiottì il nodo in gola. “Va tutto bene, Harry. Non è successo nulla.”  
Eppure per lui quello significava _tutto._ Il suo corpo era già dolorante, bramava di poter toccare nuovamente quello del riccio, di averlo nuovamente vicino, pelle contro pelle. Ma sapeva che non poteva. Sapeva che non gli era permesso.  
Harry lo osservò attentamente, un piccolo cipiglio tra le sopracciglia, ma poi annuì piano. Alla fine si alzò, unendosi agli altri. Louis invece ebbe bisogno di un istante per ricomporsi.  
Quando poi raggiunse i ragazzi, prese posto accanto a Zayn e cercò di evitare il più possibile Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry!” Urlò qualcuno, ed il giovane non riuscì nemmeno a capire da dove provenisse quella voce, quindi continuò a tenere gli occhi fissi sulla padella in cui stava preparando della pasta.  
Il fine settimana era stato strano. Harry non era ancora sicuro di come si sentisse a riguardo. E deve dire che la notte passata all’appartamento di Liam era stata l’unica notte in cui aveva dormito decentemente – ed era anche ben consapevole del perché. Niall non gli aveva dato tregua nemmeno per un secondo, lo aveva preso in giro per il resto della giornata, fino a quando non erano tornati a casa.  
Ed era in quel preciso istante che Harry aveva iniziato a diventare irrequieto.  
Con tutto quello che era successo nell’ultima settimana, si sentiva emotivamente e fisicamente svuotato. Non riusciva a dormire, e la sua mente era costantemente occupata da domande e da strane immagini che presumeva fossero spezzoni di ricordi.  
Harry però sapeva bene che non lo erano. Eppure, quando era nella sua stanza e guardava le foto rappresentanti gli anni che aveva ormai perduto dalla sua memoria, non riusciva a smettere di inventare scenari, cercando di ricreare ciò che realmente era accaduto in quelle foto. Forse era in compagnia di Louis in alcune di esse. Forse era stato proprio Louis a scattarle.  
Questo però non migliorava la situazione, dato che non riusciva più a guardare quelle foto con la stessa facilità di prima. Da quando aveva scoperto tutto, ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posava su quelle immagini, una rabbia incontrollata prendeva nuovamente possesso del suo petto. Aveva sempre pensato che quelle foto lo avessero aiutato, in un certo senso, perché riuscivano a fargli rivivere una parte della sua vita che aveva ormai dimenticato. Non era facile accettare che tutto ciò che aveva creduto essere vero non era altro che una bugia.  
Si chiese quanto di quello che gli era stato detto fosse vero.  
“Harry!” Qualcuno ripeté di nuovo il suo nome, ed il giovane sobbalzò un po’.  
Alzando gli occhi dalla padella trovò il suo capo, Margaret, in piedi proprio di fronte a lui. Andrew era proprio accanto a lei, e gli stava lanciando un’occhiata che era un chiaro avvertimento. Stava per succedere qualcosa.  
“Scusi,” disse, pulendosi le mani su un asciugamano. “Stavo- beh, lavorando.”  
“Vieni con me.” Disse semplicemente la donna ed uscì dalla cucina, dirigendosi verso la sala da pranzo.  
“Babs?” Chiese semplicemente il riccio, indicando alla sua amica le pentole e la pasta sul fuoco mentre si dirigeva verso la porta.  
Lei annuì. “Qui ci penso io.”  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Sussurrò Harry ad Andrew prima che uscisse dalla cucina.  
“C’è un critico,” sussurrò il ragazzo. “Sotto copertura.”  
Harry si morse il labbro e rapidamente seguì il suo capo. La vide entrare in uno degli uffici sul retro e la seguì. Dentro, un uomo era seduto alla scrivania di Margaret e stava scarabocchiando su un taccuino.  
“Mi dispiace averla fatta aspettare,” disse la donna, sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
Harry chiuse la porta e rimase lì dov’era.  
“Questo è il cuoco che si occupa del cibo stasera?” Chiese l’uomo, senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
“Abbiamo diversi chef in cucina, ma sembra che il signor Styles sia colui che ha preparato il suo piatto, si.” Margaret lanciò una breve occhiata verso di lui, lo sguardo gelido.  
“Da quanto tempo lavora qui?”  
“Harry è nuovo, in realtà,” spiegò la donna, indicandolo. “Lavora qui da tre o quattro mesi.”  
Lui annuì semplicemente.  
“Non sei male, questo devo ammetterlo.” Disse l’uomo, rivolgendosi a lui e guardandolo. “Ma il piatto di stasera non è stato eccellente.”  
Harry strinse i denti, abbassando la testa. Annuì di nuovo. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Sei ancora piuttosto giovane, però. Forse una formazione all’estero potrebbe aiutarti.”  
“Sono già stato all’estero, per essere più precisi in Francia. Lì ho fatto un anno di formazione.” Rispose il riccio.  
“Oh,” l’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio. “Davvero?”  
“Quando avevo diciassette anni, subito dopo aver lasciato la scuola.”  
L’uomo annuì. “Vedo. È successo un po’ di tempo fa. Ci hai impiegato molto. Dove hai lavorato prima?”  
Harry si morse nuovamente il labbro. “Ho lavorato in un ristorante a Manchester.”  
“Per dieci anni?” Chiede l’uomo.  
“Diciamo di sì. Questo è il mio primo vero lavoro.” Harry cercò di sviare la domanda.  
Voltandosi di nuovo verso Margaret, l’uomo continuò. “Quindi questo è il tuo chef meno esperto?”  
“Si, lo è.” Confermò la donna. “Ha mostrato un buon potenziale, fino ad ora.”  
“Un buon potenziale non è sufficiente.” L’uomo si alzò e strinse la mano al Margaret. “Abbiamo bisogno di persone eccellenti. Qualcuno di ambizioso.”  
Harry aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non gli uscì alcun suono.  
“Scusa, ragazzo, ma qualcuno che ha impiegato così tanto per completare l’addestramento, riuscire a trovare un posto decente e che ha così poca esperienza?” L’uomo strinse la mano anche a lui prima di continuare. “Questo dice già abbastanza.”  
Con ciò, lasciò la stanza ed Harry rimase imbambolato a fissarlo, non sicuro di cosa fosse appena successo.  
“Stanno cercando un giovane chef per creare un nuovo marchio,” spiegò Margaret, apparendo improvvisamente accanto a lui. “E tu proprio oggi tra tutti i giorni hai avuto una giornata storta.”  
“Mi dispiace,” rispose, perché non aveva idea di cos’altro dire.  
“Non devi dirlo a me questo,” disse la donna, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Non l’ho sprecata io questa occasione, ma tu Harry.”  
Il giovane la fissò per un momento, e lei gli rivolse un sorriso comprensivo prima di mandarlo via. Si accigliò e lasciò l’ufficio, chiedendosi cosa gli fosse appena successo. C’era stato davvero qualcuno interessato ad averlo come unico chef per uno dei loro ristoranti? E lui aveva appena mandato tutto all’aria solo perché si era sentito una merda nell’ultima settimana?  
Non aveva messo tutta la sua energia ed il suo cuore nel suo lavoro, non si era concentrato abbastanza. La sua mente era stata occupata dalle sue tragedie private ed il suo cuore era stato occupato da Louis.  
Harry si fermò, accigliandosi ancora di più.  
Non poteva fare ciò che amava perché non era più sicuro di ciò che amava. Aveva sempre pensato di conoscere il suo cuore, ma ora lo stava tradendo. Non era solo il suo corpo a desiderare Louis. Anche il suo cuore lo voleva, e lo voleva dal primo secondo in cui aveva incontrato Louis.  
“Amico,” disse Zayn mentre si avvicinava a lui. “Stai bene?”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, realizzando che si era fermato nel bel mezzo della sala da pranzo. Annuì con la testa. “Devo tornare a lavoro.”  
Il moro non sembrava convinto, ma lui tornò velocemente in cucina, evitando un interrogatorio. Non poteva permettersi di pensare a quello che era appena successo. Non _poteva_.  
C’era abbastanza tempo per pensare dopo. In questo momento, doveva lavorare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sulla via del ritorno a casa, Harry aveva perso la sua fermata. Si era perso nei suoi pensieri, perso nelle sue insicurezze e nei suoi dubbi. Aveva mandato a puttane una grande opportunità per la sua carriera, ed un’altra occasione come questa non avrebbe bussato nuovamente alla sua porta, non nell’imminente futuro almeno. Forse sarebbe rimasto bloccato per sempre da Pierre’s.  
Forse il suo sogno di diventare uno chef stellato e di aprire un suo ristorante non si sarebbe mai avverato.  
Aveva quindi camminato per tornare al suo appartamento, e quando finalmente arrivò, trovò Niall ad aspettarlo fuori dal piccolo pianerottolo.  
“Harry.” Sembrava sconcertato. “Amico, hai perso il cellulare?”  
Lui sollevò le sopracciglia e scosse la testa. “No. Perché?”  
“Ho cercato di chiamarti per più di un’ora.” Niall afferrò il suo polso e lo trascinò con lui. “Sei nei guai, amico.”  
Quando si avvicinarono ai loro rispettivi appartamenti, Harry vide che la porta del suo era aperta. Anche quella di Niall era aperta, ma un uomo uscì da casa sua, e stava parlando a telefono.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese, improvvisamente allarmato.  
“C’è una perdita d’acqua nell’appartamento sopra il tuo.” Niall si fermò sulla soglia della porta. “Sembra una cosa davvero seria, amico.”  
E lo era. La prima cosa che notò quando entrò fu acqua. Praticamente ovunque. I muri ne erano impregnati. Si diresse verso la sua stanza e vide che alcune foto erano cadute dal muro perché piene d’acqua. Correva giù dal soffitto, raccogliendosi sul pavimento e attorno al suo letto. I mobili e le lenzuola erano completamente fradici.  
“Ho chiamato il padrone di casa,” gli disse Niall, toccandogli il braccio mentre tornarono nel piccolo salone. “Sta arrivando. Sistemeranno tutto.”  
“Come,” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a gracchiare. “La mia roba.”  
“Spero non ti dispiaccia, ma non riuscivo a rintracciarti e-” Niall scrollò le spalle ed indicò il suo appartamento. “Ho racimolato tutto ciò che potevo e l’ho portato a casa mia.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa?”  
“Il tuo pc portatile e la maggior parte delle tue scarpe.” Niall si morse il labbro. “Diciamo che ho preso tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto rovinarsi, tipo anche i tuoi vestiti?”  
La voce del ragazzo sembrava più insicura ad ogni parola, come se avesse paura di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Harry come tutta risposta si fiondò verso di lui, abbracciandolo e stringendolo contro il suo corpo. “Grazie Niall, davvero.”  
“Di nulla.” Disse il giovane, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. “Puoi restare da me, ovviamente. Hai bisogno di un posto dove dormire, giusto?”  
Harry tirò su col naso, cercando di accettare il fatto che quella giornata già iniziata male fosse appena peggiorata. Niall in quel momento era l’unico raggio di sole nel giorno più buio e grigio della sua vita. Cosa farebbe senza di lui?  
“Signor Styles?” Disse qualcuno, ed Harry lasciò andare Niall per voltarsi e notare sulla soglia l’uomo che aveva incontrato quando aveva preso in affitto l’appartamento. “Mi dispiace per l’inconveniente. Abbiamo già chiamato un idraulico, ha controllato casa sua pochi istanti fa ed ora sta lavorando per poter risolvere il problema il più in fretta possibile.”  
“Dovrò andare via?” Harry chiese la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.  
Il suo padrone di casa scosse la testa. “Spero non ci vorrà molto tempo per sistemare le cose. Anche l’appartamento sopra il suo deve essere riparato. Quindi potrebbe volerci del tempo.”  
“Può restare da me,” disse immediatamente Niall. “Se non ha altre soluzioni per sistemarlo in questo frangente di tempo.”  
L’uomo fece un piccolo sorriso. “Non è l’ideale ma, ad essere onesti, non ho altra scelta. Se non puoi stare con la tua famiglia o con amici per il momento, allora va bene. Ovviamente non dovrai pagare l’affitto per adesso, dal momento che l’appartamento è inutilizzabile.”  
Harry annuì, provando ad elaborare il tutto. Ad essere sinceri, voleva soltanto sdraiarsi e dormire. Dimenticare tutto questo. “Va bene.”  
“Ti chiamerò non appena avrò un aggiornamento dall’idraulico.”  
Niall gli mise una mano sul braccio mentre il padrone di casa tornava di sopra. “Visto, non è un danno così grave, per fortuna.”  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo, annuendo piano. “Si. Uhm. Solo- cazzo. Non avevo davvero bisogno di questo adesso.”  
“Chi mai avrebbe bisogno di un appartamento mezzo allagato?” Chiese Niall, facendolo sorridere almeno un po’.  
“Dai,” il giovane esortò Harry a seguirlo. “Ti preparo una bella tazza di tè.”  
Il riccio lo seguì subito, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
Non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi tutto questo. Riportare le cose alla normalità sarebbe stato ancora più difficile adesso. In una settimana la sua vita era andata a rotoli così velocemente, ed oggi era stata soltanto la ciliegina sulla torta.  
Tutto stava andando male, ed Harry non aveva assolutamente idea di come poter aggiustare le cose.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Battendo le palpebre lentamente, Louis cercò di concentrarsi sui fogli di fronte a lui. Afferrò un evidenziatore giallo e sottolineò il numero che stava cercando. Doveva solo trovare lo stesso numero in altri sette file e poi, probabilmente, avrebbe potuto usarli per costruire un caso.  
I dieci file che aveva portato a casa poteva benissimo finirli anche in ufficio, ma Cecilia lo aveva praticamente costretto a tornare a casa e smettere di lavorare. Ma lui è una testa dura, quindi aveva approfittato di una piccola distrazione da parte della sua segretaria per prendere i fogli e andarsene.  
Davvero non sopportava più il modo in cui la ragazza lo aveva guardato in questi giorni. Lo faceva sentire strano, lo faceva sentire come se stesse sul punto di commettere qualche cazzata perché lei sospirava ogni qualvolta che lo vedeva, come se si sentisse impotente.  
Si, okay, stava soffrendo, ma alla fine non stava reagendo poi così male. Anzi, diciamo che stava bene, almeno quando si trovava a lavoro, con la mente sgombera dei suoi pensieri personali. Quando però tornava a casa, il suo umore calava a picco, perché era solo e nessuno poteva davvero sapere quanto tutto quello lo stesse ferendo dall’interno, aprendogli squarci che continuavano a sanguinare ogni qualvolta si stendeva sul suo letto.  
Non vedeva Harry dallo scorso fine settimana. Anche se aveva detto che voleva tenere Louis nella sua vita, lui sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito, che non poteva continuare a farlo. Non era facile per Harry, soprattutto perché era chiaro come il sole quanto si sentisse confuso quando era in sua compagnia. Probabilmente era spaventoso tutto quello per lui, e Louis non poteva biasimarlo per voler scappare da tutto.  
A lui non importava invece, non gli importava di star male in quel momento. Aveva avuto di nuovo Harry nella sua vita, solo per un breve istante, per una felice frazione d’eternità, e quello valeva tutta la sofferenza che stava provando. Era come una droga di cui Louis non era mai riuscito a liberarsi, una droga potente della quale solo una piccola goccia poteva renderlo nuovamente dipendente.  
E lui aveva preso molto più di una goccia. Ne aveva preso troppo, e stare di nuovo in astinenza era l’ostacolo più difficile da superare. Ma Louis lo ci era già riuscito una volta, e ci sarebbe riuscito di nuovo.  
I numeri sul foglio numero sei cominciavano ad essere confusi e sospirò, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto accendere più di una piccola luce se voleva continuare a leggere quei piccoli numeri. O magari avrebbe dovuto davvero seguire il consiglio di Cecilia e andare a letto.  
Il campanello lo fece sobbalzare, e Louis fissò la porta per un secondo con perplessità, chiedendosi se lo avesse soltanto immaginato. Rimase seduto imbambolato per diversi secondi, forse anche un minuto, poi il campanello suonò di nuovo.  
Alzandosi dal divano, si diresse verso la porta principale. Si era tolto la tuta ed aveva indossato pantaloncini e maglietta comodi, perché era sicuro che si sarebbe addormentato mentre lavorava.  
Quando aprì la porta e vide Harry dall’altra parte, il suo cuore affondò nello stomaco.  
“Mi dispiace,” disse immediatamente il riccio. Era pallido e sembrava stanco, e i suoi capelli erano un disastro assoluto. Aveva lo sguardo basso e giocava con il lembo della sua giacca. “Mi dispiace essermi presentato così.”  
Louis rimase immobile a fissarlo.  
“Io-” Harry si passò una mano sul viso, e sembrava così piccolo in quel momento. “Ho avuto una giornata assolutamente terribile, e volevo solo tornare a casa, ma non ho la più pallida idea di dove sia casa adesso, e l’unico posto che mi ricorda davvero la parola _casa_ in questo momento sei tu.” Alzò lo sguardo, sembrando terribilmente sincero. “Avevo soltanto voglia di vederti.”  
“Haz,” espirò Louis, e improvvisamente si ritrovò travolto dal ragazzo, che si era aggrappato a lui come un cucciolo appena nato.  
Harry affondò la faccia nel suo collo ed inspirò profondamente, rilasciando un piccolo singhiozzo contro la sua pelle. “Mi dispiace,” ripeté tranquillamente. “Dammi solo un secondo e me ne andrò di nuovo.”  
Come se Louis potesse lasciarlo andare. Immediatamente, avvolse le sue braccia attorno alle spalle del riccio e lo tenne stretto, le labbra premute contro la sua tempia. “Va tutto bene.”  
“So che non dovrei essere qui,” proseguì Harry, come se Louis non avesse detto nulla.  
“Harry.” Allungò una mano per chiudere la porta. “Andiamo. Vieni a sederti.”  
Il riccio annuì, ma non si staccò da Louis quando si diressero verso il soggiorno. Teneva il braccio intorno alla sua vita e lo lasciò andare solo quando raggiunsero il divano. Louis esitò per un momento, ma poi prese posto accanto al giovane. Voltò il suo corpo verso di lui e si prese qualche secondo per poterlo osservare da più vicino.  
Harry non sembrava solo stanco. Sembrava che stesse sul punto di piangere, e Louis aveva una vaga idea del perché. Era arrivato a quello che aveva cercato di impedire per tutto questo tempo. Tutta questa situazione era stata troppo da reggere per lui.  
“Parlami, dimmi tutto.”  
Il giovane alzò lo sguardo su di lui ed incrociò le mani sul grembo. “Penso di aver avuto un piccolo crollo nervoso, dopo tutto.”  
“Forse sarebbe meglio per te se tornassi a casa. Da tua madre,” chiarì.  
Harry scosse la testa. “No. Non mi farebbe per nulla bene. Mi sono sentito così fuori luogo nel poco tempo in cui sono rimasto lì. E’- quel posto non è più lo stesso, sai?”  
 Louis annuì soltanto, anche se in realtà non aveva idea di cosa intendesse Harry.  
“E’ sempre stato per me l’unico posto in cui nulla era cambiato, il mio luogo sicuro” spiegò il giovane. “Ma non è più così. Tutto è cambiato anche lì. Questa situazione mi ha aperto gli occhi su un mucchio di cose ed ora nulla è più lo stesso.”  
Mordendosi il labbro, Louis abbassò lo sguardo. “Mi dispiace.”  
Il riccio gemette, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. “Dio, la mia vita è un tale casino.”  
“Ed è tutta colpa mia,” aggiunse lui.  
Per un momento, Harry rimase in silenzio. Poi allungò una mano e la poggiò sulla gamba di Louis. “Non lo so questo. Ma so che adesso, l’unica cosa della mia vita che non mi sembra completamente sbagliata ed estranea sei tu.”  
Il respiro di Louis si bloccò in gola, e strinse le mani a pugni per non fare qualcosa di stupido come allacciarle al collo del ragazzo e baciarlo fino a far fondere le loro labbra. “Non dire così.”  
Harry si spostò più vicino a lui, così vicino che i loro petti quasi si toccavano. “Ho avuto una bruttissima giornata, e ho pensato che dopo una tazza di tè da Niall sarebbe andata meglio, ma prima che potessi pensarci meglio o capire ciò che stavo facendo, ero già sulla strada per venire qui. Voglio che tu mi faccia sentire meglio.”  
Era come se stringhe invisibili spingessero i suoi arti verso di Harry, lo spingessero a sfiorarlo, a dargli ciò che voleva, ma fece tutto il possibile per non arrendersi ad esse. “Harry…”  
“Coraggio, Lou.” Il riccio si sporge in avanti, le sue labbra sfiorarono la mascella di Louis. “Fammi sentire meglio.”  
Quel tocco fece crollare tutte le difese di Louis. Inclinò quindi la testa di lato e le sue labbra trovarono quelle di Harry in un bacio languido e caldo. Aprì lentamente la bocca del giovane e le loro lingue si incontrarono, desiderose l’una dell’altra. Harry sospirò e lasciò che la sua mano scivolasse più in alto sulla sua coscia, quasi a sfiorare il suo inguine. Approfondì ancora di più il bacio e spinse il corpo di Louis contro il suo, in un tacito invito a strisciare sopra di lui.  
“Aspetta,” gracchiò fuori Louis in un lampo di coscienza. “Harry, aspetta.”  
Il giovane si tirò indietro, leccandosi le labbra, gli occhi verdi incollati ai suoi blu.  
“Piccolo, dobbiamo rallentare.” Louis passò una mano tra i capelli morbidi di Harry, facendo scorrere gentilmente i polpastrelli sulla cicatrice nascosta dai ricci. Doveva rimanere concentrato. “ _Fulmine_ ,” aggiunse poi con un sorriso.  
Harry emise una piccola risata a quelle parole, però poi “Ma non voglio pensare,” disse piano.  
Louis annuì e si spostò, finché non furono entrambi comodamente seduti sul divano. Il riccio però si avvicinò di nuovo a lui e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, attorcigliando le loro gambe insieme. Louis si rilassò immediatamente, ed iniziò a giocare con i suoi capelli.  
“Lo so, piccolo,” mormorò dopo poco. “Ma so benissimo che questo non è propriamente ciò che vuoi.”  
“Lo è invece.” Protestò il riccio.  
“Per il momento,” disse Louis. Si schiarì la voce e continuò a rassicurare il ragazzo, accarezzandogli i ricci. “E se ti dicessi che giocare con i tuoi capelli è una cosa che ha sempre funzionato con te? Che così riuscivo a calmarti e farti fare ciò che volevo?”  
Il giovane si irrigidì per un momento. “Penserei che tu usi le tue conoscenze su di me per ottenere quello che vuoi.”  
“Vero.” Inspirò, facendo scivolare l’altro braccio intorno al bacino di Harry. “Però è una cosa ancora vera. Haz, ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro, conosco te meglio di quanto tu conosca me, e questo non è giusto per te.”  
Rimanendo in silenzio, Harry si accoccolò ancora di più contro il suo corpo.  
“Parlami della tua giornata,” mormorò Louis. “Perché è stata così brutta?”  
“Non ho dormito,” iniziò il giovane. “Almeno non benissimo. Da quando- beh sai, da sabato sera.”  
Louis annuì. “Nemmeno io.”  
“C’era un critico sotto copertura oggi al ristorante.” Sospirando, Harry accarezzò dolcemente con le dita il suo petto coperto dalla maglietta. “Non lo avevo capito. E ha detto che la mia cucina non era abbastanza buona. Che non fossi abbastanza bravo.”  
“Per cosa?” Volle sapere Louis.  
Il riccio scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so. Il mio capo ha detto che l’uomo stava cercando uno chef per un nuovo franchising.”  
“E cosa c’era di sbagliato nella tua cucina?”  
“Il problema è ciò che ho fatto fino ad ora.” Harry smise di accarezzarlo. “Ha detto che non ho avuto molta esperienza, che ci ho messo troppo tempo a completare l’addestramento e questo dimostra che non sono abbastanza ambizioso.”  
Louis non era sicuro di cosa significassero quelle parole, ma dopo un momento realizzò cosa volesse dire Harry. “Non è stata colpa tua però.”  
“Ha importanza?” Domandò il riccio. “La gente leggerà il mio curriculum e penserà che io abbia avuto bisogno di tanto tempo per riuscire a completare il mio addestramento da chef. Penserà che non fossi abbastanza bravo, e che quindi avessi bisogno di più tempo per riuscire a prepararmi.”  
“Oppure potrebbero semplicemente chiederti il perché,” aggiunse Louis. “È stupido prendere una decisione basandosi solo su questo. Quell’uomo non si è nemmeno preso la briga di conoscerti un po’ meglio, o di lasciarti spiegare.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio e per un po’ e Louis pensò che probabilmente si fosse addormentato sulla sua spalla. Il suo respiro si era regolarizzato e le sue dita erano scivolate via dal suo corpo. Dopo qualche minuto, però, il giovane sospirò. “Tu assumeresti qualcuno con un curriculum del genere?”  
Premendo le labbra insieme, Louis scrollò leggermente le spalle. “Non posso dire che non lo vedrei come un segno negativo. Ma comunque darei a quel qualcuno qualche settimana di prova così da poterlo studiare e osservare meglio sul posto di lavoro.” Mise una mano sotto il mento di Harry e gli alzò il viso, costringendolo a guardarlo. “Il tuo caso è speciale, Haz. Quello che hai fatto è stato coraggioso. Avresti potuto rinunciare, ma hai avuto la forza di ricominciare e di riprendere la tua vita in mano.”  
Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, arrossendo. “Grazie mille.”  
Sorridendo, Louis si inclinò verso di lui per lasciargli un dolce bacio sulla fronte. “Andrà tutto bene, piccolo.”  
Il giovane allora si sporse verso di lui e fece scivolare delicatamente le labbra sul suo mento, baciandolo piano e dolcemente fino ad arrivare al lato della sua bocca. Indugiò lì per qualche secondo, poi si allontanò di poco e rimasero entrambi così, immobili, con le bocche a pochi centimetri l’una dall’altra e gli sguardi incastrati, verde nel blu.  
“Scusa,” riuscì a dire Louis, ignorando il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto. “Non dovrei chiamarti così.”  
“Mi hai sempre chiamato piccolo?” Harry parlò sottovoce, come se stessero condividendo un segreto. E forse era così.  
“Si, sempre.” Rispose, spostando un ricciolo dalla fronte del riccio.  
“Lou.” Il giovane tenne gli occhi fissi su di lui, usando i suoi avambracci per sollevarsi un po’. “Parlami di quei tempi. Parlami della persona che ero.”  
Il cuore di Louis doleva dopo aver sentito quelle parole. Harry gli aveva chiesto una cosa impossibile. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di una vita intera per raccontargli di ogni singolo momento condiviso- non poteva lasciarne fuori nemmeno uno. Nulla di tutto ciò che era accaduto tra loro era stato insignificante.  
“Hai rubato il mio drink quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta,” iniziò a dire, sentendo un sorriso prendere possesso delle sue labbra al ricordo. “Mi hai costretto ad indovinare il tuo nome. Dissi Harry come primo nome, poi Ed. E giuro-” Rise piano. “Avrei dovuto giocare alla lotteria quel giorno.”  
Anche Harry sorrise, apparentemente soddisfatto della storia. “Fammi indovinare, Liam ha cercato di farci mettere insieme?”  
Il sorriso di Louis sparì improvvisamente. “Uhm- no. In realtà, ho conosciuto Liam grazie a te.”  
“Avevo intuito fosse anche quella una bugia.” Disse il giovane e poi scosse piano la testa quando Louis aprì la bocca per scusarsi. “Chi è stato il primo a chiedere un appuntamento all’altro?”  
“Io,” rispose prontamente. “Diciamo così. Mi dovevi un drink. Avevo indovinato il tuo nome, ma tu dovevi andare via per prendere l’autobus, così ci siamo rivisti la sera successiva.”  
“Ci siamo innamorati velocemente? Proprio come abbiamo fatto questa volta?” Chiese il giovane.  
Louis sentì il cuore sprofondargli nelle ginocchia. Le sue mani smisero di accarezzare i fianchi di Harry.  
“Rispondi alla domanda,” chiese il riccio, con voce sommessa. “Continua a raccontarmi di noi.”  
“Mi sono innamorato di te sin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto,” rispose, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre mentre fissava Harry. “E ho capito di volere che tu diventassi il mio ragazzo quando hai cucinato la prima volta per me.”  
Harry corrugò la fronte. “È stato difficile convincermi a farlo?”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Affatto. Siamo stati sempre d’accordo su tutto, o quasi, fin dall’inizio.”  
“Abbiamo-” il riccio si morse un labbro, e le sue guance si colorarono di un lieve rossore. “Non ero molto esperto.”  
“Neanch’io lo ero.” Disse lui, sentendo anche le sue guance bruciare un po’. “Non eravamo mai timidi l’uno dei confronti dell’altro però. Eravamo bravi a comunicarci ciò che volevamo anche solo attraverso uno sguardo. Eravamo a nostro agio quando eravamo insieme, avevamo una sintonia unica.”  
“Noi,” ripeté Harry lentamente, come se stesse pesando ogni parola. “Abbiamo provato molte cose insieme, non è vero?”  
Louis alzò le spalle. Avere Harry sopra di lui mentre discutevano di ciò che avevano o non avevano provato a letto non era di grande aiuto. “Tutto ciò con cui ci sentivamo a nostro agio.”  
“C’era qualcosa con cui non ci sentivamo a nostro agio?” La voce del giovane era ridotta ad un sussurro affannoso.  
“Non proprio.” La gola di Louis si stava stringendo sempre di più, come se qualcuno gli stesse stringendo un cappio invisibile intorno al collo.  
Harry lo stava di nuovo fissando, e Louis iniziò a contorcersi sotto il suo sguardo. Il sangue gli scorreva nelle vene come miele caldo, lento e scivoloso.  
“Non volevo venire qui,” disse il giovane dopo un momento. “Non volevo cedere.”  
Lui annuì, anche se non era propriamente sicuro di cosa intendesse Harry.  
“Essere con te è l’unica cosa che mi sembra giusta, però.” Sospirando, il riccio appoggiò la testa sul suo petto. “Anche se sei la causa del casino in cui mi trovo.”  
“Lo so.” Borbottò Louis.  
Harry mormorò ancora. “Volevo mantenere le distanze, ma è così difficile da fare.”  
Soffocando una risatina, Louis accarezzò di nuovo piano i capelli del giovane. “Parlamene.”  
“Mi dispiace per tutto questo,” disse immediatamente il ragazzo. “So di averti reso le cose più difficili presentandomi qui.”  
“E’ più difficile non averti affatto.” Le parole uscirono fuori dalla sua bocca prima che potesse pensarci due volte. “Voglio dire-”  
“No,” intervenne Harry, facendo scorrere le labbra sul collo di Louis. “Posso solo immaginare come debba essere per te tutto questo.”  
Louis chiuse gli occhi. “Non hai idea di cosa mi stai facendo.”  
Harry si fermò. Si tirò indietro lentamente, poi lo guardò con occhi languidi e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui. Leccandosi le labbra, fece scorrere le mani sul suo petto. “Penso di sì.”  
“Cazzo,” espirò Louis quando aprì gli occhi e vide Harry incombere su di lui come una visione mozzafiato. I suoi occhi erano di una tonalità più scura di verde e le sue labbra erano rosse come petali di rosa.  
“Mi lascerai restare qui stanotte?” Chiese Harry.  
Louis gemette. “Mi vuoi morto.”  
Il riccio sorrise e si sporse abbastanza da poter far sfiorare delicatamente le loro labbra. “Non succederà nulla, promesso. Ma il pavimento di Niall è scomodo.”  
Louis allora si accigliò. “Il pavimento di Niall?”  
“Un tubo si è rotto nell’appartamento sopra il mio. Non posso restare a casa mia stanotte.” Harry scrollò le spalle. “Il mio letto è praticamente zuppo.”  
Sedendosi composto, Louis appoggiò le mani sulle cosce del giovane e lo fece spostare. “E hai intenzione di restare da Niall finché la cosa non sarà risolta?”  
Harry annuì. “Si è offerto lui.”  
Per un secondo, Louis considerò bene ciò che stava per dire. Probabilmente non avrebbe aiutato la loro situazione ma “Io qui ho una stanza per gli ospiti,” buttò fuori.  
“Cosa?” Harry sembrò non capire inizialmente, ma poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono alla realizzazione di ciò che aveva detto e alzò le mani in un gesto di difesa. “No Lou, non era questo quello che avevo in mente quando sono venuto qui.”  
“Calmati.” Louis gli accarezzò piano un ginocchio. “Lo so benissimo. Ma dico sul serio. Hai bisogno di un posto dove stare ed io ho una stanza per gli ospiti. Inoltre, casa mia è molto vicina a Pierre’s.”  
Harry strinse le labbra. “Non sono sicuro che saremo in grado di gestire una cosa del genere. E’ probabile che ci ritroveremo di nuovo come l’altra sera. O come stasera.”  
Louis riusciva già a sentire l’eccitazione salire al pensiero di avere di nuovo Harry tra le sue braccia. “Se ti senti a disagio, puoi stare con Niall. Preferirei che tu restassi con Liam, però. Ha un divano, almeno.”  
“A disagio,” ripeté Harry. “Hai detto che non ci siamo mai sentiti a disagio l’uno con l’altro.”  
“No, infatti.” Disse Louis, cercando di tenere a bada la tristezza che provava quando pensava a loro due insieme. “Quella era una cosa diversa, però. Un tempo diverso.”  
“Ho bisogno di saperne di più.” Disse il riccio, guardandolo negli occhi. “Ho bisogno di saperne di più su di te. Di più su di noi.”  
“Voglio dire, ormai abbiamo superato la parte imbarazzante sulla nostra vita sessuale.” Scherzare era l’unico modo che Louis conosceva per riuscire a gestire la situazione. “Adesso è tutta in discesa.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Potrei avere qualche altra domanda a riguardo.”  
“Per favore, no.” Gemette Louis.  
“Ma sul serio,” proseguì il riccio. “Se rimango, potrei imparare un po’ di più su di te, e anche riguardo a noi.”  
Louis annuì. Non era sicuro di poter dare ad Harry ciò che voleva, o di poter rispondere come voleva alle domande che ancora assillavano la sua mente. Ma poteva provarci, almeno.  
“Okay,” disse Harry, annuendo con fermezza. “Resto qui.”  
Inghiottendo pesantemente, Louis si alzò per tenere occupate le mani e la testa. Il solo pensiero che Harry restasse qui, nel suo appartamento, gli fece tremare le ginocchia. “Dovresti dirlo a Niall.”  
Quando il giovane tirò fuori il suo cellulare, Louis uscì dal soggiorno per andare a recuperare le lenzuola pulite per la stanza degli ospiti e sistemare il letto. Aveva appena finito di rifarlo quando Harry entrò.  
“Posso andare da Niall a prendere alcune delle mie cose domani,” si appoggiò allo stipite della porta per guardarlo. “Il mio padrone di casa mi chiamerà quando saranno sicuri di quanto tempo ci vorrà per le riparazioni.”  
“Puoi restare qui per tutto il tempo che vuoi,” disse Louis senza guardarlo. “Non è che c’è qualcun altro qui con me.”  
Rimasero in silenzio per un secondo e Louis si maledisse interiormente. Qualunque cosa avessero adesso era piuttosto fragile, e potevano passare dal desiderarsi talmente tanto da star male al volersi gridare contro accuse e colpe.  
“Louis,” disse il giovane dopo alcuni istanti. “Posso restare con te sul divano ancora per un po’ stasera?”  
Louis si voltò e mise il cuscino a posto. Si avvicinò poi a lui, ricordando perché Harry si fosse presentato lì in primo luogo.  
“Certo,” rispose, sorridendogli dolcemente. “Devo finire di leggere alcuni documenti. Puoi guardare la televisione. Hai mangiato qualcosa?”  
Harry sorrise leggermente. “Non ho fame. Un po’ di tv mi farebbe bene, però.”  
Harry impiegò solo dieci minuti ad addormentarsi dopo che si furono sistemati sul divano. Si era raggomitolato accanto a lui, con la testa appoggiata sul suo grembo, e respirava pesantemente, come un bambino. Louis gli accarezzò piano i capelli, cercando di concentrarsi sul suo lavoro.  
Poteva sembrare strano, ma sentire Harry respirare costantemente aveva un effetto calmante su di lui. Non ci aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione prima d’ora; nemmeno quando erano stati insieme. Ora, invece, sentirlo respirare nel sonno in modo così dolce e tranquillo lo faceva rilassare come non mai. Harry era proprio lì accanto a lui. Dormiva, sano e salvo. Vivo.  
Dopo un po’, Louis rinunciò a finire il suo lavoro, spense la televisione e, cercando di non svegliare Harry, gli spostò la testa sui cuscini morbidi del divano così che potesse stendersi accanto a lui. Non fu sorpreso quando il giovane si accoccolò ancora di più contro di lui ed affondò la faccia nel suo collo. Harry era venuto qui perché aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo tenesse stretto, dopotutto.  
 _Non uno qualunque però_ , pensò Louis mentre chiudeva gli occhi ed inspirava profondamente. Ma di lui. Harry aveva bisogno di lui.  
Con quel pensiero che gli occupava la mente, anche Louis si abbandonò al sonno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non sono davvero convinto,” ripeté per la millesima volta Liam mentre aiutava Harry a portare fuori le sue cose.  
Harry gli aveva chiesto di aiutarlo, soprattutto perché il suo amico era in possesso di una macchina e lui di certo non aveva voglia di fare avanti e indietro più volte per prendere tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. In questo modo era riuscito a prendere tutto in una volta, e quindi ora poteva tornare all’appartamento di Louis e sistemarsi per bene. Alla fine era riuscito a riempire giusto quattro piccole scatole- per lo più pieni zeppi di vestiti.  
“Lo hai già detto.” Il giovane poggiò le scatole che aveva tra le mani nei sedili posteriori della macchina di Liam.  
L’amico fece lo stesso con quelle che portava lui. “Dico solo che questa storia puzza di catastrofe, Haz.”  
E lui ne era già ben più che consapevole.  
Si era svegliato steso sul divano di Louis. Da solo. Tutto quello che il ragazzo gli aveva lasciato era stato un biglietto ed un paio di chiavi. Harry aveva subito avuto una strana sensazione, come se avvertisse ancora su di lui il fantasma del tocco di Louis, perché era più che sicuro che il ragazzo avesse trascorso la notte accanto a lui, accoccolato dietro la sua schiena con il braccio avvolto intorno alla sua vita. A giudicare dal modo in cui aveva dormito, era piuttosto probabile.  
Il riccio era poi andato a lavorare e alla fine del suo turno era tornato nel suo appartamento, quindi non vedeva Louis dalla scorsa notte. Probabilmente era meglio così, perché vederlo incasinava soltanto di più la sua testa.  
Aveva provato un casino di sentimenti contrastanti la scorsa sera. Voleva essere il più vicino possibile a Louis, ma allo stesso tempo, voleva mantenere le distanze. Aveva voluto dormire con Louis – il suo corpo doleva dalla voglia di sentire il corpo del giovane contro il suo. Tuttavia, sapeva che Louis aveva ragione quando diceva che tutto quello non era giusto, e che sapeva cose sul suo conto delle quali nemmeno lui era a conoscenza. Forse Louis lo conosceva meglio di quanto lui conoscesse se stesso.  
Il che gli diede una ragione in più per restare con Louis. Aveva la sensazione che questa piccola convivenza lo avrebbe aiutato a scoprire di più, a scoprirsi di più.  
La ragione principale per la quale aveva preso questa decisione, però, era conoscere meglio Louis. Harry non riusciva a sopportare di provare dei sentimenti così forti per una persona che conosceva a malapena. Era diverso quando pensava che Louis fosse solo un estraneo, o un conoscente al massimo. Ora che sapeva di averlo già conosciuto, quel sentimento che provava per lui aveva assunto un significato diverso e molto più profondo. Non era solo attrazione cieca. Quello che sentiva veniva dal passato, era stato sepolto dentro di lui per anni.  
Harry aveva bisogno di capire quei sentimenti, aveva bisogno di capire da dove provenissero in realtà. E come Louis li aveva portati in vita.  
“Ho bisogno di conoscerlo meglio,” disse il giovane scivolò sul sedile del passeggero.  
“Potresti farlo senza restare nel suo appartamento.” Liam mise in moto la macchina.  
“E’ solo-” Harry scrollò le spalle. “La scorsa notte non sapevo dove altro andare, e il primo luogo che mi è venuto in mente è stato casa sua. Avevo _bisogno_ di lui e di nessun altro. Ho iniziato a sentirmi meglio non appena l’ho visto. La sua sola presenza ha alleviato ogni dolore.”  
Liam gli lanciò una breve occhiata. “Mi stai dicendo che sei innamorato di lui?”  
“No,” rispose immediatamente, ma poi si accigliò. “O-”  
“Cosa?” Chiese subito l’amico.  
“Forse si.” Harry si toccò il labbro, catturando quelli inferiore tra pollice e indice. “Ma non sono io, capisci? E’ quell’altra parte di me. Quella che non conosco. Penso di essere innamorato di lui, ma non so il _perché_.”  
Liam tenne gli occhi fissi sulla strada. “Lo hai detto questo a Louis?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “No.”  
“Farai meglio a tenerlo per te un altro po’,” consigliò Liam. “Sono più che sicuro che non ascolterà più nulla di ciò che gli dirai dopo avergli confessato che sei innamorato di lui.”  
“Non lo so.” Il riccio lasciò andare il suo labbro. “Sembra essere piuttosto razionale.”  
L’amico rise seccamente. “Non ne hai idea, Haz. E’ molto bravo a fingere.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre.  
“Lo imparerai anche tu.” Liam gli sorrise piano.  
Quando arrivarono, Liam lo aiutò a portare le borse al piano di sopra. Louis non era ancora tornato a casa, anche se erano già passate le dieci. Harry disse all’amico di non preoccuparsi e di andare, quindi dopo un saluto veloce, rimase da solo nell’appartamento di Louis.  
Erano passati pochi minuti da quando Liam era andato via, ma in quell’istante iniziò a sentirsi a disagio. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Rimanere nella sua stanza? Preparare la cena per entrambi? O semplicemente sedersi ed aspettarlo in soggiorno? C’era per caso un posto dove non gli era permesso andare?  
Harry lanciò una breve occhiata alla porta della camera da letto di Louis. Ovviamente quella stanza era off limits. Anche se era già stato lì prima.  
Si morse il labbro, voltandosi per andare in soggiorno. Decise di tenersi impegnato collegando il suo cellulare alla linea Wi-Fi di Louis e guardando alcuni video finché il ragazzo non sarebbe tornato a casa.  
Quando finalmente sentì la porta di casa aprirsi, Harry si raddrizzò e si sedette, rimanendo col fiato sospeso per diversi minuti. Dopo un po’, il ragazzo entrò nel soggiorno, con un completo grigio che gli dava un’aria da uomo d’affari. Un bellissimo e sexy uomo d’affari.  
“Ciao,” disse con un sorriso caloroso. “Ti sei ambientato?”  
Harry annuì, alzandosi dal divano. “Ho collegato il cellulare al tuo Wi-Fi. Va bene per te?”  
“Certo,” rispose il giovane, allentandosi la cravatta. Lui cercò di non fissare troppo da vicino il modo in cui torceva il collo mentre lo faceva, mettendo in risalto l’epidermide dorata. “Sono piuttosto stanco, quindi penso che andrò direttamente a letto.”  
“Si, tranquillo.” Harry non sapeva cosa fare con le sue mani, quindi le seppellì nelle tasche dei suoi jeans. “Dovrei- voglio dire. Uhm. C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere? Come, sai? Regole della casa?”  
Louis finalmente lo guardò, ed i suoi occhi si incresparono ai lati quando ridacchiò piano. “Non ci sono regole della casa. Puoi fare ciò che vuoi.”  
Lui annuì. “Va bene.”  
“Ehi,” disse poi il giovane, il suo sorriso si fece morbido. “Non devi preoccuparti, okay? Terrò le distanze, se è questo che vuoi.”  
Guardando Louis uscire dalla stanza, Harry si accigliò. Voleva dirgli che non era preoccupato, che quello non era un problema. Si fidava di lui.  
Ciò di cui non era così sicuro era di volere che Louis mantenesse le distanze. Dopo la scorsa notte, Harry non era sicuro di _riuscire_ a stare lontano da lui. Tuttavia, sapeva che Louis aveva ragione e sapeva che dovevano essere razionali al riguardo.  
Nulla avrebbe funzionato, dovevano approcciarsi a questa cosa con la mente lucida.  
Ma non era di certo d’aiuto il fatto che tutto ciò che Harry voleva fare in quel momento era seguire Louis e sprofondare tra le sue braccia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eccoci qui anche con il quarto capitolo. Abbiamo deciso di postare anche questo intero perché sarebbe stato troppo da stronze farvi aspettare una settimana perché questo capitolo è tipo LA COSA PIU' BELLA E DOLOROSA del mondo okay.   
Non vi portiamo via troppo tempo, come sempre aspettiamo i vostri commenti all'hashtag #FALAICR oppure se volete potete lasciarci una recensione.   
Bacioni! All the love xx  
Sil&Chia  
 


	7. Capitolo cinque - parte prima

  
  
  
  
 

**For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December)**  
 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo cinque - parte prima.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non ci ho riflettuto abbastanza.”  
“Non ne sono sorpreso,” Niall teneva gli occhi fissi sulle corde della sua chitarra, accordandola mentre parlavano.  
Louis si sentì un ingrato. Si stava lamentando con Niall dei suoi numerosi problemi quando quella sera avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi soltanto sul suo amico. Il ragazzo, infatti, stava per iniziare il suo primo concerto in un locale, e sarebbe stato molto diverso rispetto ai concerti che aveva fatto nei pub della zona fino a quel momento. Non si trattava più di suonare musica di sottofondo, in un banalissimo pub del venerdì sera, per intrattenere le persone. Questo era un vero e proprio concerto, dove la gente dava attenzione all'artista che si esibiva sul palco. Liam si appoggiò ad una delle scatole poste vicino al palco, scuotendo la testa. “Nemmeno io ne sono sorpreso. È stata un'idea stupida fin dall’inizio.”  
“Non potevo lasciarlo dormire sul pavimento di Niall, o sbaglio?” Disse Louis, facendo il broncio, pur sapendo che i suoi amici non ci sarebbero cascati.  
“Non dovevi nemmeno offrirgli di trasferirsi da te, però.” Niall mise via la chitarra e si sfregò le mani sudate sui jeans.  
Ovviamente non doveva farlo. Eppure, se non avesse offerto ad Harry un posto in cui stare, chissà dove sarebbe andato a dormire il riccio. Il solo pensiero di Harry insieme a qualcun altro gli fece venire la nausea. Sentiva questa strana voglia di tenere Harry il più possibile vicino a sé. Ogni volta che erano nella stessa stanza, Louis si concentrava così tanto sul riccio da dimenticare addirittura cosa stava succedendo intorno a lui.  
“Non ero così tempo fa,” sospirò Louis. “Non ero quel tipo di persona che non riusciva a tenere le mani lontane dal suo ragazzo. Potevo anche essere nella stessa stanza insieme a lui senza sentire l'impulso di toccarlo costantemente e di essergli il più vicino possibile. Come sono diventato improvvisamente _questo_ tipo di persona?”  
Liam alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non eri così perché non avevi bisogno di conferme e di essere rassicurato, a quel tempo. Eri sicuro di quello che avevi e soprattutto di quello che Harry provava per te. Questo è il comportamento che hanno le persone quando sono innamorate di qualcuno, ma non ci stanno ancora insieme.”  
“Non ancora,” ripeté Louis con la testa tra le nuvole. Lanciò un’occhiata al bar per vedere se Zayn ed Harry erano arrivati, dal momento che dovevano raggiungerli direttamente dal lavoro. “Non so dove ci porterà tutto questo,” disse infine Louis agli amici.  
“Si è trasferito da te immediatamente, non lo avrebbe fatto se tu non gli piacessi.” Gli ricordò Niall.  
Louis si morse il labbro. Solo il pensiero gli fece battere forte il cuore dall’eccitazione, ma non volle cedere a quella sensazione. Il rischio di essere nuovamente ferito, di rimanere a mani vuote e con il cuore spezzato, era sempre nella sua testa. Era già rimasto scottato, in precedenza.  
Niall venne chiamato subito dopo dietro al palco da alcune persone che lavoravano al bar. Louis guardò il biondo precipitarsi da loro, sembrando nervoso. L’amico annuì con la testa a tutto quello che gli disse il tipo, poi indicò lui e Liam.  
“Lou,” disse Liam subito dopo, toccandogli la spalla. “Andiamo più vicino, Niall sta per iniziare a suonare.”  
“Questa è la sua serata,” borbottò Louis, seguendo Liam sotto al palco. “Sono il peggior amico della storia.”  
Ridendo, Liam gli accarezzò la schiena. “Non lo sei. Sei venuto no? Niall sa che lo supporti e che gli vuoi bene.”  
Probabilmente Liam aveva ragione, ma ciò non impediva a Louis di sentirsi uno stronzo. Era così concentrato su sé stesso, su Harry, e su tutto quello che stava accadendo tra loro due che non prestava nemmeno più attenzione al suo lavoro, e soprattutto non dava ai suoi amici le attenzioni che si meritavano.  
Non era mai stato così prima d’ora. Anche se in passato Harry era stato il centro della vita di Louis, non aveva mai lasciato che tutta la sua esistenza ruotasse attorno al riccio. Questo era cominciato solo dopo che Louis lo aveva perso, e si era intensificato ora che Harry era ritornato a far parte della sua quotidianità.  
Non era una cosa salutare, né per lui né per Harry. Louis ne era consapevole. Ecco perché aveva dovuto imparare a controllarsi e a mantenere una certa distanza tra loro. Doveva lasciare ad Harry i suoi spazi, o lo avrebbe soffocato cercando di prendersi cura di lui costantemente.  
“Eccoli,” disse improvvisamente Liam, voltandosi verso il bar.  
Anche Louis si voltò e vide Harry e Zayn che si stavano avvicinando. Zayn andò subito a baciare Liam e gli porse un bicchiere di birra. Harry invece si fermò dietro di lui e gli allungò a sua volta un bicchiere pieno.  
“Grazie.” Louis accettò la birra, prendendola con due mani, in modo da impedire a sé stesso di allungare le dita verso Harry per toccarlo.  
“Sono contento che ce l’abbiamo fatta ad arrivare in tempo,” disse Zayn mentre allungava il collo per avere una buona visuale del palco. “Stasera siamo stati molto occupati al ristorante.”  
“Niall dovrebbe esibirsi da un momento all’altro.” Liam mise un braccio intorno alla vita del moro e indicò il palco con il bicchiere, quindi disse “Dovremmo avvicinarci un po’ di più secondo voi?”  
“In prima fila, come un vero fan club.” Suggerì Harry.  
“Niall ne sarà contento,” rispose Louis, ridendo.  
Si fecero strada tra la folla e lasciò andare avanti Harry. Non si accorse nemmeno di aver messo una mano sulla vita del riccio per guidarlo tra le persone, e soprattutto per non perderlo di vista tra la folla fino a quando non raggiunsero il davanti del palco.  
Harry non si staccò da lui nemmeno quando arrivarono in prima fila, ma Louis notò che non lo aveva guardato una sola volta in faccia. Invece, lo vide prendere un sorso della sua birra, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Niall, che era finalmente salito sul palco.  
Tolse lentamente la mano dalla vita del riccio e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
“Com’è andata la tua giornata?” Chiese Harry avvicinandosi un po’ di più a lui.  
“Tranquilla. Ho preso un nuovo caso importante,” rispose Louis.  
Harry annuì ma non si decise ancora a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Louis stava per dire qualcos'altro, una cosa qualsiasi, solo per tenere Harry impegnato in una conversazione, quando la voce di Niall risuonò nella stanza.  
“Ciao, sono Niall Horan. Grazie per essere venuti stasera,” disse nel microfono.  
Louis fischiò quando le persone dietro di loro cominciarono ad applaudire. Anche Liam subito dopo emise un fischio acuto per farsi sentire in mezzo alla folla. Niall gli sorrise, un po’ imbarazzato, e Louis sentì un senso di orgoglio scorrergli nelle vene. Si rese conto che Niall era nato per stare sul palco e per fare questo lavoro – con le luci puntate su di lui, le persone nella stanza attente alle sue parole. Niall era perfetto per il palcoscenico.  
Dopo aver introdotto la prima canzone, il ragazzo iniziò a suonare. Louis vide che Harry iniziò subito a cantare e a muovere la testa a ritmo con la musica. La situazione lo fece sorridere, e dopo pochi istanti anche lui si mise a canticchiare le canzoni dell’amico.  
Quando Niall finì la seconda canzone della scaletta, Louis indicò il suo bicchiere vuoto con l'intento di andare a riempirlo. Liam ed Harry annuirono in approvazione e gli allungarono i loro bicchieri, mentre Zayn mostrò il suo ancora mezzo pieno. Louis si diresse quindi verso il bar, tenendo tra le mani i tre bicchieri vuoti per farseli riempire.  
In quella parte del locale era tutto molto più tranquillo, e quando arrivò al bancone, il barista subito lo notò e gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, chinandosi verso di lui.  
“Cosa posso fare per te, amore?”  
Louis mise i bicchieri vuoti sul bancone. “Puoi riempirmi questi tre bicchieri?”  
Il barista sollevò un sopracciglio, confuso. “Tre? Sei sicuro di riuscire a berli tutti?”  
“Ne bevo soltanto uno, infatti.” Rispose Louis, sorridendo.  
“Sei qui con degli amici?”  
Louis annuì e guardò il barista riempire velocemente i bicchieri. “Si, sono un amico del ragazzo che sta cantando.”  
“Bello,” il ragazzo gli consegnò le birre. “Spero che tornerà a suonare al nostro locale, mi piacerebbe rivedere la tua faccia.”  
Louis si morse un labbro, sentendo le sue guance diventare rosse. Era una bella sensazione quella. Anche se non era minimamente interessato al ragazzo, flirtare e sapere che qualcuno lo trovasse attraente lo faceva sentire bene.  
“Forse tornerò di nuovo,” tirò fuori i soldi dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e li fece scivolare verso il barista.  
“Terrò gli occhi aperti.” Rispose il ragazzo, ammiccando.  
Louis si voltò per tornare vicino al palco, continuando a sogghignare. Ma il suo sorriso vacillò completamente quando si scontrò con Harry.  
“Cosa posso fare per te?” Domandò il barista.  
“Niente,” rispose Harry, appoggiando una mano sulla schiena di Louis e prendendo uno dei bicchieri per aiutarlo. “Sono con lui.”  
“Harry.” Si affrettò a dire Louis mentre si allontanavano dal bar. “Cosa stavi facendo?”  
“Pensavo che avessi bisogno di aiuto per portare i bicchieri.” Harry scrollò le spalle, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Non ho-” Louis, preoccupato, lanciò un’occhiata verso il bar. “Non volevo-”  
“Va bene Lou,” lo interruppe Harry con tono ostinato. “Puoi flirtare quanto vuoi, con chiunque tu voglia. Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione.”  
Louis scosse la testa, prendendo con una mano due bicchieri così da poter allungare l’altra verso il braccio del riccio. Doveva spiegarsi. In nessun modo avrebbe lasciato pensare ad Harry che stava cercando la compagnia di qualcun’altro.  
Tuttavia, non riuscì a spiegarsi, poiché Niall ricominciò a parlare al microfono proprio in quel momento.  
“La prossima canzone l’ho scritta ispirandomi a due miei amici. Quei due hanno un passato un po’ complicato.” Niall rise tra sé e sé – ovviamente lo fece, dal momento che quello era probabilmente l’eufemismo del secolo. “Sto facendo il tifo per loro comunque, quindi questa canzone la dedico a loro. Si chiama Flicker.”  
Louis guardò verso il palco, sbigottito, non credendo a ciò che aveva appena sentito. La canzone era lenta, molto calma, e aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore fin dalle prime note.  
Niall aveva scritto una canzone su di lui ed Harry? E la stava cantando davanti a tutte quelle persone?  
   
   
 _When you feel your love's been taken  
  
When you know there's something missing  
  
In the dark, we're barely hangin' on  
  
Then you rest your head upon my chest  
  
And you feel like there ain't nothing left  
  
I’m afraid that what we had is gone._  
   
Quelle parole gli sembravano così familiari e quasi fece cadere a terra i bicchieri da quanto era sconvolto. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da Niall; si sentiva come se l’amico avesse captato ogni pensiero e ogni paura che portava dentro di sé, per poi mettere il tutto in una canzone.  
Harry era ancora accanto a lui, congelato sul posto, mentre fissava il palco.  
   
 _Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me  
  
That I wanna keep  
  
Please don’t leave._  
   
   
Harry sussultò improvvisamente al suo fianco e lui girò subito la testa, solo per scoprire che Harry lo stava già guardando. I suoi occhi erano illeggibili, solo il rossore sulle sue guance gli fece capire che la canzone di Niall, forse, stava avendo lo stesso effetto anche su di lui.  
“Lui…” provò a dire Louis, deglutendo subito dopo con fatica.  
Non c’era stata nessuna reazione particolare da parte di Harry, oltre all'imbarazzo evidente. Tuttavia, il riccio non si allontanò da lui. Rimase fermo dov'era e guardò dritto davanti a sé. Aveva un’espressione accigliata sul viso e sembrava aver capito ogni singola parola cantata da Niall.   
   
 _And I tell you things you’ve never heard before  
  
Asking questions to the ceiling  
  
Never knowing what you’re thinking_  
   
   
La sua mano strinse più forte il braccio di Harry, e le sue dita affondarono nella pelle del riccio. Harry si avvicinò un po’ di più e Louis notò subito quanto fosse caldo il corpo dell’altro. Louis stava indossando un maglione, mentre Harry indossava soltanto una maglietta sottile, le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti.  
Il riccio era sempre stato l’unico a riuscire a scaldarlo. Non diceva mai nulla quando, a letto, Louis infilava i piedi gelidi sotto le sue gambe, in modo che Harry potesse scaldarli con il calore del suo corpo. Era sicuro di non aver mai sentito Harry dire che aveva freddo.  
Almeno, in passato non ne aveva mai sofferto.  
Non sembrava essere cambiato in tutti questi anni.  
La canzone finì, lasciando dietro di sé un dolore persistente nel suo petto. Niall alzò lo sguardo un istante per scrutare la folla, ma non si soffermò su di loro. Il pubblico applaudì entusiasta, e Louis pensò che la maggior parte delle persone fosse rimasta toccata dalla canzone proprio come i diretti interessati.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Niall sarebbe stato in grado di prendere qualcosa di così doloroso e renderlo invece così bello. Era tutto vero ciò che aveva cantato, eppure l’amico era riuscito a dargli un tono dolce-amaro.  
Quando iniziò la canzone successiva - con un ritmo molto più veloce - Harry si schiarì la voce per parlare.  
“Forse dovremmo tornare dai ragazzi.” Disse.  
Louis sbatté le palpebre confuso, non ancora pronto per elaborare ciò che era appena successo. Come poteva Harry essere così indifferente? Niall aveva scritto una canzone su di loro, sulla loro tragica storia.  
“Harry.” Iniziò Louis, ma il riccio scosse subito la testa.  
“Lo so.” Mormorò il ragazzo, posando una mano sul suo braccio.  
“È andato molto vicino alla realtà,” ammise infine Louis.  
“Ha detto che è stato solo vagamente ispirato.” Gli ricordò Harry.  
Mordendosi le labbra, Louis gli fece solo un cenno in risposta.  
Il riccio lasciò andare la sua mano e si allontanò velocemente da lui. “Non dovremmo leggerci troppo in quel testo.”  
“Si,” concordò Louis, sentendosi uno sciocco. Abbassò la testa e lo seguì per ritornare alle loro postazioni iniziali, vicino a Liam e Zayn.  
Era stato un idiota a reagire così intensamente alla canzone scritta dall’amico. Era ovvio che Harry non ci avesse letto troppo in quel testo, era ovvio che non lo avesse colpito come aveva invece colpito lui. Non era Harry ad avere ancora quel piccolo barlume di speranza nel cuore, non era Harry a temere che tutto ciò che avevano avuto in passato fosse andato perduto per sempre.  
Liam e Zayn non commentarono la canzone quando tornarono da loro, e Louis consegnò la birra a Liam senza dire una parola. L’amico propose di fare un piccolo brindisi alzando in alto il bicchiere, fece l'occhiolino a Louis e poi tornò a concentrarsi sul palco. Zayn stava filmando tutto il concerto, mentre Harry tornò a cantare come se niente fosse successo.  
Forse Louis ci aveva letto troppo, dopotutto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
“Sei completamente impazzito?” Harry cercò di mantenere la voce più bassa possibile mentre si sedeva accanto a Niall.  
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre, confuso, posando il bicchiere sul tavolo. “Per cosa?”  
Harry si guardò le spalle, assicurandosi che Louis fosse ancora occupato a parlare, a qualche metro di distanza da loro, con un’amica che aveva appena incontrato. Harry era abbastanza sicuro che a Louis non piacessero le donne, quindi non era infastidito dall’attraente ragazza bionda che stava occupando tutta l’attenzione del maggiore.  
“La canzone, sei andato fuori di testa?” Esclamò Harry.  
“Non ti piace?” Chiese Niall con un’espressione triste in volto.  
“È una canzone bellissima, ma Niall... dai, come hai potuto scrivere un testo del genere?” Si affrettò a spiegare Harry.  
“Mi dispiace,” disse il biondo alzando le spalle. “Mi è venuta l'ispirazione e non riuscivo a fermarmi.”  
“Mi hai quasi fatto venire un infarto,” Harry si mise una mano sul petto in modo drammatico. “E inoltre, ho dovuto fingere di non essere rimasto toccato dalla canzone.”  
Niall si accigliò. “Perché lo avresti fatto?”  
“Non potevo dire a Louis che la tua canzone ha descritto i miei sentimenti per lui alla perfezione,” disse Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Stiamo provando a vivere insieme Niall, e questo non aiuterà di certo la situazione.”  
“Non è che qualcuno ti ha _costretto_ a vivere con lui, è stata una tua decisione,” replicò Niall risoluto.  
Sospirando, Harry annuì. “Lo so.”  
“Mi dispiace se la canzone ha oltrepassato il limite,” disse infine l’amico con tono dispiaciuto.  
“Mi piacerebbe soltanto fare finta di non essere sempre sul filo del rasoio. È terrificante ricordare quanto sia sottile, in realtà,” disse Harry a labbra contratte.  
Niall sorrise, prendendo il bicchiere dal tavolo. “Come ti ho già detto Harry, faccio il tifo per voi.”  
Harry non era sicuro di aver capito il senso di quelle parole, ma annuì ugualmente. “Grazie allora.”  
Si domandò per cosa esattamente tifasse Niall. Perché lui e Louis possano superare quello che era successo cinque anni fa? Perché possano iniziare tutto da capo? Perché vengano finalmente a patti con il loro passato?  
Perché possano amarsi di nuovo?  
Harry lanciò un’altra occhiata a Louis. Era particolarmente bello stasera. A lui piacevano i vestiti che il maggiore indossava quotidianamente a lavoro, ma niente batteva Louis in jeans attillati e maglione aderente. Le maniche erano leggermente troppo lunghe per le sue braccia e il collo era un po’ largo, lasciando intravedere una piccola parte del suo tatuaggio sulle clavicole. I suoi capelli erano acconciati con cura in una frangia laterale, leggermente spettinata perché la toccava ogni cinque secondi.  
Harry voleva baciargli il punto in cui si incontravano il collo e la spalla che, al momento, era esposto e in bella vista. Avrebbe voluto reclamarlo proprio all’interno di questo bar dove tutti potevano vederli, in modo che sapessero che Louis era solo suo.  
Solo che Louis non era suo, non nel senso che intendeva lui.  
“Hai di nuovo quello sguardo,” disse Niall seccato.  
Harry distolse immediatamente lo sguardo da Louis e si concentrò sull’amico. “Cosa?”  
“Quello sguardo,” spiegò Niall. “Come se volessi saltargli addosso da un momento all’altro. Perché non vai a scoprire chi è la ragazza che sta rubando tutta la sua attenzione?”  
“Può parlare con altre persone, non sono geloso.” Disse Harry, forse un po’ troppo velocemente.  
“Certo,” Niall cercò di brindare con lui, facendogli notare che il suo bicchiere era di nuovo vuoto. “Non lo sei perché è una ragazza.”  
Harry sbuffò e si voltò per tornare al bar a prendere un altro drink. Dovette aspettare un po’ prima di arrivare al bancone per ordinare e, appena arrivato, notò subito che c’era un barista diverso. Quello di prima non era nei paraggi. Ci mise qualche minuto prima di riuscire a catturare l’attenzione del ragazzo e, quando finalmente il barista lo notò, si sporse il più vicino possibile, tenendo il braccio sul bancone appiccicoso e sporco, e ordinò una birra per sé e una per Louis.  
Quando tornò indietro, vide che Liam e Zayn erano riusciti a tornare finalmente al loro tavolo. Probabilmente anche loro avevano impiegato un bel po’ di tempo per prendere qualcosa da bere al bar. Louis era ancora in piedi nello stesso punto di prima, soltanto che la ragazza era sparita. Il barista che aveva flirtato con lui al bar apparentemente non era tornato a casa dopo il suo turno, sicuramente gli piaceva mescolarsi con la folla dopo il lavoro.  
Harry strinse le labbra, pensando a cosa fare. La cosa più sensata sarebbe stata quella di andare da Niall, Liam e Zayn al tavolo e aspettare che Louis finisse di parlare. Mentre rifletteva, tuttavia, i suoi piedi si mossero da soli e si ritrovò accanto al maggiore senza accorgersene.  
“Ti ho preso un’altra birra,” disse sottovoce, porgendo il bicchiere al ragazzo.  
Louis lo prese e si morse un labbro, sembrando incerto per un secondo sul da farsi. Subito dopo, mise un braccio intorno alla vita del riccio e premette i loro fianchi insieme. “Grazie piccolo.”  
Il cuore di Harry mancò un battito e posò una mano sul fianco di Louis, annuendo silenziosamente.  
Il barista aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando prima l’uno poi l’altro. “Voi non state insieme.”  
“Cosa?” Domandò Louis dubbioso.  
“Vi ho guardati prima,” spiegò il ragazzo. “Quando è venuto al bar con te. All’inizio pensavo fosse il tuo ragazzo, ma non lo è. Non ti sei comportato come se lo fosse.”  
“Solo perché non stiamo sempre appiccicati, non significa che non possiamo stare insieme.” Harry spinse Louis un po’ più vicino al suo corpo.  
“Mi sarò sbagliato allora.” Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e fece un passo indietro, poi guardò direttamente Harry negli occhi e disse “Faresti meglio a controllare di più il tuo ragazzo e tenerlo vicino a te, oppure qualcun altro te lo porterà via molto presto.”  
Louis aprì la bocca per replicare, ma il ragazzo si voltò e se ne andò senza nemmeno ascoltarli. “Come se non potessi restare da solo,” borbottò Louis tra sé e sé.  
Harry si morse un labbro, trattenendosi dal lasciare un bacio contro la tempia di Louis. Erano nella posizione perfetta per un bacio, Louis appoggiato al suo fianco e il suo braccio intorno alla vita del maggiore.  
L’impulso di baciarlo gli stava pizzicando la pelle, e dovette mordersi di nuovo un labbro per riuscire a fermarsi. Era irrazionale e infantile, forse anche un po’ ridicolo, ma Harry sentiva di dover segnare il territorio per mostrare a quel barista che nessuno avrebbe potuto portare via Louis dalle sue mani.  
“Louis,” disse, girandosi verso il ragazzo per affrontarlo.  
“Scusami.” Louis si districò dal suo corpo e si allontanò. “Grazie per essere venuto. Era difficile togliermelo di dosso, e lascia perdere ciò che ha detto.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Va bene. Io-” strinse le labbra, riflettendo su cosa dire. “Non l’ho fatto solo per aiutarti.”  
Louis abbassò lo sguardo, nascondendo la mano libera nella tasca dei jeans. “Lo so.”  
“Perché sai come mi comporto quando sono geloso,” realizzò Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre cercava di capire la situazione.  
“Si.” Louis si mise a ridere. “Sei stato piuttosto educato però, di solito sei molto più audace quando sei geloso. Intendo dire, prima lo eri.”  
Harry guardò Louis mordersi un labbro, nervoso. “Quindi avevo diritto ad essere geloso?”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre lentamente, guardandolo negli occhi. “Non è ovvio che-”  
Venne interrotto da un forte rumore. Alla loro destra, un gruppo di uomini stavano barcollando ubriachi, buttando sul pavimento i loro bicchieri. Due uomini stavano urlando l’uno contro l’altro, poi iniziarono a prendersi a pugni. All’improvviso, un intero gruppo di persone si buttò nella mischia, spingendo e picchiando chiunque gli capitasse a tiro.  
Harry non riuscì a capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma in un attimo Louis gli fu addosso e gli strinse forte la mano. Racchiuse Harry contro il suo corpo, tenendolo lontano dalla rissa. Il riccio incespicò leggermente, cadendo addosso a Louis che però lo afferrò all’istante, aiutandolo a ritrovare l'equilibrio.  
“Dobbiamo andarcene da qui,” disse, intrecciando le dita con quelle di Louis, così da non perderlo tra la folla. Si girò per controllare gli altri e fargli segno di andarsene.  
Nel momento stesso in cui li vide alzarsi dal tavolo, un corpo si schiantò contro di lui e perse di nuovo l'equilibrio, cadendo per terra con lo sconosciuto. La sua testa colpì forte qualcosa, un dolore improvviso e pungente gli inondò i sensi quando si accasciò a terra e la sua visione divenne molto confusa.  
La mano scivolò via da quella di Louis e la sollevò immediatamente per toccarsi la testa. “Ouch.”  
“Piccolo,” Louis fu al suo fianco in un istante, proteggendolo dal trambusto circostante. “Piccolo. Piccolo, guardami.”  
Harry cercò di non pensare al dolore, controllando dietro di sé per vedere dove aveva colpito la testa. C’era solo un tavolo vuoto.  
“Harry,” le mani di Louis corsero sul suo corpo per controllare eventuali ferite. Toccò la schiena di Harry ancora e ancora, premendo le dita sulla spina dorsale. “Piccolo? Riesci a vedermi?”  
Harry si accigliò e si toccò la testa, che stava ancora martellando terribilmente. Sbatté le palpebre più volte, cercando di concentrarsi sulla voce di Louis, ma le sue orecchie fischiavano e gli occhi gli facevano male. Le sue dita non toccarono nulla di bagnato dietro la nuca, ma sentiva come se il suo cranio si fosse spaccato a metà.  
“Piccolo,” la voce di Louis tremava. Si avvicinò e prese tra le mani la sua faccia, guardandolo negli occhi. I loro nasi quasi si sfiorarono quando Louis si avvicinò ancora di più. “Guardami Harry.”  
“Cazzo che male,” disse a bassa voce. “Fa male, Lou.”  
Ci fu un momento in cui l’espressione di Louis si addolcì, prima di aggrottare la sopracciglia e tornare alla realtà. Louis passò una mano tra i suoi capelli, controllando se ci fosse qualche ferita. Stava attento ed era molto delicato, ma le sue dita non mancarono di toccare ogni centimetro di pelle. “Hai la vertigini?”  
Harry quasi urlò dal dolore quando le dita di Louis toccarono il punto dove aveva colpito il tavolo. “No, adesso non più.”  
“Harry!” Liam si fece strada in mezzo alla folla che li circondava e si inginocchiò dall’altro lato. “Cazzo, la tua testa.”  
“Lo porterò all'ospedale,” disse Louis a Liam, tenendo sempre una mano sul suo collo.  
“Sto bene,” protestò il riccio.  
“No,” disse Liam, scuotendo la testa. Zayn e Niall apparvero dietro di loro. “Devi vedere un dottore Harry, è troppo rischioso.”  
“Ma-” Harry tacque quando il maggiore gli prese la mano e gli baciò le nocche.  
“Piccolo, non rendere le cose difficili,” la voce di Louis era seria e spaventata.  
Harry voleva imporsi, ma il modo in cui il viso di Louis aveva perso colore gli aveva fatto capire che l’altro avrebbe insistito finché lui non avesse ceduto. Non aveva mai visto Louis così spaventato, almeno da quel che ricordava.  
Tenendo gli occhi fissi su Louis, Harry sospirò e annuì.  
“Vado a chiamare un taxi, ci vediamo fuori.” Disse Niall.  
Liam e Louis lo aiutarono ad alzarsi e il maggiore tenne il braccio attorno alla vita del riccio per trasportarlo. L’altro braccio, invece, lo tenne teso di fronte a sé per allontanare chiunque si trovasse sulla loro strada. Liam e Zayn li seguivano subito dietro, guardandogli le spalle. Il trambusto non si era ancora calmato.  
Fuori dal locale, Harry ispirò profondamente e lasciò che Louis lo trascinasse dove Niall aveva appena fermato un taxi. Il biondo aprì la portiera ed Harry entrò per primo, sistemandosi sul sedile posteriore. Non era preparato al modo in cui Louis si appiccicò a lui, al modo in cui prese la mano di Harry tra le sue e appoggiò le loro dita intrecciate sulla sua coscia.  
Niall e Zayn si unirono a loro due nella parte posteriore mentre Liam si sedette davanti e disse all’autista dove dirigersi. Ogni trenta secondi qualcuno chiedeva ad Harry come stava, e lui ogni volta rispondeva che stava bene e che andare fino in ospedale era totalmente inutile.  
Louis si limitava a guardare il riccio attentamente, il pollice che accarezzava gentilmente il dorso della sua mano. L’altra mano del maggiore invece si posò sul suo braccio, stringendolo di tanto in tanto. Eppure, Louis non disse una sola parola per tutta la durata della corsa.  
“Non è niente Lou,” gli disse Harry per tranquillizzarlo.  
Era come se riuscisse a leggere la mente del ragazzo. Sapeva che quello che stava passando per la testa di Louis in quel momento erano ricordi dolorosi del loro incidente di cinque anni fa.  
“Meglio prevenire che curare,” rispose Louis.  
“Bisogna prendere tutte le precauzioni possibili in un caso come il tuo Harry.” Commentò Zayn.  
Probabilmente l’amico aveva ragione, pensò Harry, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Louis per rilassarsi.  
Con un passato come il suo, colpire la testa non era qualcosa da prendere alla leggera.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis aprì la porta del suo appartamento, tenendola aperta per far entrare Harry per primo. Erano quasi le quattro di notte e stava praticamente dormendo in piedi. Un solo sguardo al volto di Harry gli confermò che probabilmente anche il riccio si sentiva allo stesso modo.  
“Devo pensare a come scusarmi con Niall,” borbottò Harry, stropicciandosi gli occhi. “Ho completamente rovinato la sua serata. Doveva essere incentrata soltanto su di lui.”  
Louis seguì Harry in cucina e aprì il frigorifero per prendere un po’ d’acqua. “Haz, lo sa che non è stata colpa tua.”  
Avevano passato quasi tre ore all'ospedale. Harry non era stato classificato come un caso urgente, quindi avevano dovuto aspettare per più di due ore. Louis si era lamentato parecchio ma era stato tutto inutile. Aveva pensato addirittura di portare Harry fino a Manchester per farlo visitare dal dottor Bennett, solo lui aveva familiarità con il caso di Harry e avrebbe capito la gravità dell'incidente di stasera.  
Beh, perlomeno a Manchester lo avrebbero trattato come qualcosa di serio e non come qualcosa di poca importanza.  
Come avevano dimostrato le lastre e i vari test, non c’era stato alcun danno alla testa di Harry a causa del colpo che aveva preso stanotte. Aveva soltanto un piccolo livido sulla nuca che sarebbe sparito entro una settimana, ma a parte questo, la testa di Harry era perfettamente a posto.  
Louis non poteva dire che dopo la visita si era sentito più tranquillo. Nella sua testa, la scena si ripeteva più e più volte, cercando di capire il momento esatto in cui non era riuscito a proteggere il suo Harry. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che si arrivasse al punto in cui Harry frequentasse ambienti dove poteva farsi male.  
Il riccio improvvisamente lo spinse contro il frigo mentre stava tirando fuori due bottiglie d’acqua. Appoggiò le mani sulla sua vita e si sporse per appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla. “Smettila di preoccuparti per me, Lou.”  
Louis chiuse gli occhi e cedette, avvolgendo a sua volta le braccia intorno alle spalle del riccio. “Mi hai fatto prendere un bello spavento.”  
“Non volevo farlo, ti giuro che sto bene,” mormorò il giovane.  
“Non me lo sarei mai perdonato se ti fossi ferito seriamente.” Sussurrò Louis tra i suoi capelli. Non poteva nemmeno spiegargli come si era sentito. Nel momento in cui Harry era caduto, Louis era pronto ad afferrare il tipo che l’aveva spinto e colpirlo in faccia per aver fatto male al suo ragazzo.  
Sapeva tuttavia che il riccio aveva bisogno che Louis si prendesse cura di lui, e quello era un qualcosa di più urgente rispetto al prendere a pugni il pezzente che gli aveva fatto del male.  
Harry lasciò che il suo corpo affondasse contro quello del maggiore, così che potessero toccarsi dalle ginocchia fino alle spalle. “Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare.”  
Louis non ne andava fiero, ma la sua più grande paura era che Harry non sarebbe stato più in grado di riconoscerlo. Quando la faccia di Harry si era corrucciata per il dolore e lui gli aveva tenuto la testa alzata, Louis aveva pensato per un momento che lo avrebbe guardato come se fosse un estraneo. La paura che Harry lo dimenticasse ancora una volta aveva messo in ombra qualsiasi altra cosa, in quei pochi secondi.  
Nel momento in cui il riccio aveva detto il suo nome, Louis aveva provato subito un enorme sollievo. Non pensava che sarebbe stato in grado di superare la perdita di Harry una seconda volta.  
“Sono contento che tu stia bene,” Louis si tirò indietro per sorridere ad Harry e allungargli una bottiglia d’acqua. “Dovresti dormire un po’ adesso. Quando inizia il tuo turno oggi?”  
Harry controllò l'orologio. “A mezzogiorno, dovrei provare a dormire, hai ragione.”  
“Potrei non esserci quando ti sveglierai.” Louis si spostò con cautela, assicurandosi di non toccare il corpo dell’altro. Sapeva che se lo avesse tenuto stretto troppo a lungo, non sarebbe stato più in grado di lasciarlo. Era stato vicino ad Harry più del necessario, questa sera.  
“È sabato, non sei in ferie?” Harry lo guardò accigliato.  
“Tecnicamente sì, ma sto seguendo un caso difficile e devo fare alcune cose prima di lunedì,” rispose Louis velocemente.  
Harry annuì con uno sguardo contrariato.  
“Vado a…” Louis indicò la camera da letto. “Se non hai ancora bisogno di me.”  
Per un secondo gli sembrò che Harry stesse per protestare, poi scosse semplicemente la testa. “Buonanotte.”  
Louis prese la bottiglia d’acqua e si diresse verso la camera. Non osò neppure guardarsi indietro perché sapeva che se si fosse girato avrebbe preso di nuovo Harry tra le sue braccia.  
Si dedicò alla sua solita routine in bagno, poi indossò un paio di boxer e una maglietta prima di buttarsi a letto. Anche se cercava di tenersi occupato guardando il cellulare, ascoltava ogni rumore che proveniva al di fuori della sua camera.  
Quando la porta della stanza degli ospiti si chiuse, l'appartamento divenne improvvisamente silenzioso. Louis pensò all'intera serata mentre si mordeva un labbro nervosamente.  
Si era spinto troppo oltre stasera. Non c’era stato modo di evitarlo però, e si era dovuto comportare come se fosse veramente il ragazzo di Harry. Aveva tenuto la sua mano quando era stato male, il riccio si era appoggiato a lui durante il tragitto in macchina, infine Louis si era agitato più del normale per il fatto che Harry avesse sbattuto la testa.  
Gli era sembrato tutto così giusto però, cosi _reale_.  
Così tanto reale che, adesso, stare sdraiato a letto senza Harry accanto gli sembrava sbagliato. Ogni osso del suo corpo lo stava implorando di muoversi e portare il suo ragazzo al posto giusto, vicino a lui.  
Sospirando profondamente, Louis si costrinse a restare a letto. Spense la luce e si tirò il piumone fin sopra le spalle. Chiudendo gli occhi provò a pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse Harry nell'altra stanza.  
Era quasi riuscito a distrarsi quando la porta della sua camera da letto si aprì silenziosamente. Sedendosi, vide Harry entrare in punta di piedi. Aveva uno sguardo preoccupato e si stava mordendo a sangue il labbro inferiore. Il cuore di Louis accelerò rapidamente.  
“Penso di aver bisogno di te,” disse Harry sottovoce, la mano ancora appoggiata sulla maniglia della porta.  
Louis rimase congelato sul posto, fissandolo intensamente. “Cosa?”  
“Hai detto che saresti andato a letto se non avessi avuto bisogno di te." Disse Harry, scrollando le spalle. “Ho bisogno di te.”  
Louis lasciò andare il respiro che non si era reso conto di star trattenendo. “Piccolo…”  
“Posso stare con te?” Chiese il giovane, ancora fermo sulla soglia.  
Louis si spostò sul letto, facendo cenno ad Harry di avvicinarsi.  
Il riccio chiuse la porta e camminò lentamente verso il letto, immerso nell'oscurità. “Voglio solo dormire qua,” sussurrò, sdraiandosi accanto a lui.  
“Va bene,” rispose Louis, cercando di non pensare all’ultima volta che Harry aveva dormito nel suo letto. “Se è ciò di cui hai bisogno.”  
Dopo un momento, Harry si girò per abbracciare Louis. “Penso che ne abbiamo bisogno entrambi.”  
Louis appoggiò la mano sulla vita di Harry senza rispondere, ma sapeva che non ce n’era bisogno. Entrambi erano a conoscenza del fatto che Harry avesse ragione.  
“Dormi insieme a me?” Chiese Harry già con la voce assonnata. “Anche tu hai bisogno di riposare. Ti preparerò la colazione domattina e lavorerai nel pomeriggio, ti meriti una mattinata di pausa.”  
Louis voleva protestare, perché più tempo passava con Harry, più si sarebbe abituato a lui, più avrebbe voluto rendere le cose definitive. Non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere questa farsa ancora a lungo, non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere forte per Harry.  
“Ok, mi piace come idea.” Disse alla fine.  
“Bene,” borbottò Harry, girandosi dall’altra parte.  
Il riccio tirò il braccio di Louis sopra la sua vita e sospirò profondamente. Louis si sistemò contro la schiena del ragazzo e chiuse gli occhi. Si addormentò dopo pochi minuti.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, questo è tutto,” disse Gemma, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e mettendosi la scatola sotto al braccio.  
Harry chiuse la porta a chiave. “Spero che non ci vorranno davvero sei settimane per aggiustare e mettere a posto l'appartamento.”  
“Sei già stanco di Tommo?” Domandò Niall mentre prendeva una scatola tra le mani per portarla di sotto.  
Era questo il problema. Harry prese un’altra scatola tra le braccia dopo aver messo la chiave in tasca, e pensò a quella mattina. Aveva dormito di nuovo nel letto di Louis, e proprio come l’altra mattina, si erano svegliati intrecciati l’uno all’altro. La prima volta era stato parecchio imbarazzante, mentre adesso era stato piacevole. Harry si era svegliato per primo e aveva posato la testa sul petto di Louis per ascoltare il suo respiro.  
Era consapevole che si stavano comportando come se fossero una coppia, questo accadeva ogni volta in cui si trovavano da soli. Si comportavano come una vera coppia in ogni aspetto della loro vita, tranne per il fatto che non si baciavano e non andavano a letto insieme.  
Harry aveva poi preparato la colazione per entrambi e Louis gli aveva inviato dei messaggi per tutto il giorno, chiedendogli inoltre cosa avrebbe dovuto comprare al supermercato dopo il lavoro. Avevano parlato della loro giornata mentre cenavano insieme, e dopo aver guardato la televisione e aver riso della stupidità dei programmi trasmessi, erano andati a letto insieme.  
Harry non glielo aveva nemmeno più chiesto quella sera, si era semplicemente diretto subito verso il letto di Louis dopo essere stato in bagno. Il maggiore non aveva detto niente a riguardo, anzi, gli aveva persino lasciato dello spazio, aspettandosi probabilmente  
che il riccio sarebbe andato a dormire con lui.  
Oggi, visto che Harry aveva il giorno libero, aveva preparato di nuovo la colazione mentre Louis si preparava per andare a lavoro. Harry aveva cercato di lamentarsi, dicendogli che era domenica e che avrebbe dovuto restare a casa a riposarsi, ma a quanto pare il caso a cui stava lavorando Louis era molto più importante. Harry gli aveva preparato un pranzo al sacco, dicendogli di tornare prima di sera. Louis era rimasto un po’ sconcertato dopo la sua frase, sembrava confuso, le sue guance erano diventate rosse, poi aveva annuito e gli aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato prima di cena.  
“Non mi sono stancato,” disse Harry per riprendere il discorso, quando arrivarono al piano terra. “Solo non mi va di disturbarlo per così tanto tempo.”  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro che non gli dispiaccia,” Niall posò la scatola vicino alla macchina di Gemma.  
Gemma lo guardò dubbiosa mentre sistemava la scatola nel retro della sua auto. “Ti ha fatto capire che gli dà fastidio averti a casa sua?”  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry lasciò cadere la sua scatola accanto alle altre. “No, per niente.”  
“Probabilmente non gli dispiacerebbe se tu restassi per sempre.” Niall diede ad Harry la scatola e mise le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. “Voglio dire, considerando le cose.”  
Non rimase nemmeno spaventato o sorpreso quando il suo primo pensiero fu che anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto restare in quella casa per sempre. Fece spallucce e aprì la portiera del passeggero. “Sono lì da meno di una settimana Niall.”  
Sorridendo, il ragazzo gli fece un cenno e disse “Probabilmente è così. Ci vediamo in giro allora?”  
“Da Liam martedì sera?”  
“Giusto.” Niall si rivolse a Gemma. “È stato un piacere conoscerti.”  
“Anche per me,” rispose la sorella mentre si metteva al posto di guida.  
Dopo che Harry le aveva raccontato dell'incidente al bar, Gemma aveva deciso di venire a Londra per controllare che stesse bene. Si erano messi d'accordo di non dire nulla ad Anne, dal momento che non aveva riportato gravi ferite e il colpo alla testa non aveva causato danni.  
“Per te sono passati solo pochi giorni Haz, ma per Louis è diverso,” disse Gemma mentre si immetteva sulla strada.  
Harry si voltò verso di lei, riflettendo sulle sue parole.  
“Intendo dire,” continuò la sorella. “Per lui non è una situazione del tutto nuova, vivere con te. Anzi, probabilmente sarà una situazione molto familiare.”  
“E gli spezzerò il cuore quando me ne andrò di nuovo.” Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre realizzava come stavano realmente le cose. Gemma aveva ragione. Per Harry questo era un territorio del tutto nuovo, ma la situazione probabilmente aveva risvegliato in Louis ricordi della sua vita passata.  
Una vita che Harry non riusciva a ricordare.  
Gemma annuì. “Lui ti ama Haz, l’ha sempre fatto. Non penso che vivere con te sia così facile per lui. Conosco molto bene Louis, sta combattendo con sé stesso per mantenere il tutto casuale e non renderlo più difficile per te.”  
Harry guardò in basso sulle sue ginocchia e tirò fuori tre foto dalla tasca della giacca. Erano le uniche tre foto che non erano state rovinate dall'acqua nel suo appartamento. Una ritraeva lui e sua madre a casa, nella seconda c'erano lui e Liam ad una festa, nell'ultima c’era lui in un letto di fronte ad una finestra. Era stata scattata al mattino e i suoi capelli erano ancora scompigliati, doveva essersi appena svegliato.  
Sua madre aveva detto che era stata scattata durante una vacanza che avevano fatto insieme a Gemma qualche anno fa, un fine settimana in Cornovaglia, ma ora Harry si domandava chi davvero avesse fatto quella foto, e soprattutto dove.  
Forse non era così brutto il fatto che tutte le foto fossero andate distrutte, dopotutto ognuna di loro non rappresentava altro che una bugia. Harry non sarebbe stato più in grado di guardarle allo stesso modo.  
“Penso che non stia gestendo bene tutta questa situazione,” disse Harry ad alta voce mentre rifletteva sulla sua relazione con Louis.  
“Beh, chi lo farebbe?” Gemma svoltò a sinistra ad un incrocio. “Non è qualcosa che poteva prevedere giusto?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non intendo ora, anzi la sta gestendo molto bene al momento, troppo bene in realtà. Mi riferisco ai cinque anni passati.” Harry mise via la foto e tornò a guardare Gemma. “Ha cercato di essere forte e di proteggere me, tuttavia ha dimenticato di proteggere sé stesso.”  
Gemma era silenziosa e annuiva soltanto per dare ragione al fratello.  
“È sempre a lavoro, non mangia e non dorme in modo corretto.” Guardò attentamente il viso della sorella per vedere ogni sua reazione. “Si riposa solo quando glielo chiedo io.”  
“Questo non mi sorprende,” gemette Gemma sottovoce, concentrandosi sul traffico.  
Tutto questo non aveva sorpreso nemmeno Harry, a dire la verità. Aveva avuto la sensazione che Louis avesse vissuto in questo modo negli ultimi cinque anni, e se avesse continuato a seguire questo stile di vita si sarebbe ucciso. Quello, oppure sarebbe totalmente impazzito prima ancora di aver compiuto trent’anni. Il solo pensiero rendeva Harry ansioso e preoccupato. Louis doveva imparare a badare a sé stesso nel modo giusto, ed Harry non riusciva a combattere lo strano impulso che provava dentro di sé e che gli diceva che solo lui poteva aiutare il maggiore.  
Voleva prendersi cura di lui.  
“Ho dormito con lui.” Disse Harry sottovoce.  
Gemma si voltò di scatto verso di lui, poi tornò rapidamente a guardare la strada. “Cosa hai _fatto_?”  
Arrossendo, Harry si rese conto che le sue parole erano un po’ ambigue. “Non quello che pensi. Voglio dire…” pensò alla notte in cui aveva dormito con lui e il suo cuore mancò un battito. “In queste ultime due notti. Non abbiamo fatto sesso, ma ho dormito nel suo letto. Non riuscivo…” mentre cercava le parole giuste, Harry si prese un labbro tra le dita. “Mi sento più tranquillo quando sono accanto a lui, e penso che anche lui dorma meglio.”  
“Certo che è così.” Gemma lo guardò sconvolta. “Prova a metterti nei suoi panni per un minuto. Era cosciente durante l'incidente Harry, ti ha quasi visto morire. Sta recuperando solo adesso il tempo che ha perso standoti lontano, in più l’altra sera ti ha visto cadere e farti nuovamente male alla testa. È ovvio che dorma meglio quando sei accanto a lui, dove può tenerti d’occhio e assicurarsi che tu sia al sicuro.”  
Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Harry e si prese il labbro inferiore tra il pollice e l'indice. “È andato da qualcuno dopo l'incidente? Un terapeuta?”  
Gemma annuì “Si, c’è andato per un po’ di tempo.”  
“Bene,” Harry sospirò, lasciando andare il suo labbro. “È una buona cosa. Anche se penso che non l'abbia ancora superato.”  
“Non è qualcosa che si supera facilmente,” rispose Gemma mentre fermava la macchina. “È come me e mamma che saremo sempre preoccupate quando sarai coinvolto in qualche specie di incidente.”  
Annuendo, Harry scese dalla macchina. “Suppongo che sia così.”  
In qualche modo, tuttavia, non era stata una risposta soddisfacente. Harry aveva la strana sensazione che per Louis la situazione fosse diversa. Alla fine, tutto si riduceva al fatto che Louis fosse soltanto preoccupato per la sua salute, ma Harry sentiva che c’era dell’altro. Louis non aveva mai accettato il fatto di non aver potuto cambiare quello che era accaduto cinque anni fa, non riusciva ad accettare di essere stato impotente e che, se anche quella sera avesse fatto qualcosa, non avrebbe potuto cambiare il risultato finale.  
Harry aveva il presentimento che Louis non avesse superato l'accaduto nella maniera giusta perché non aveva avuto la possibilità di mostrarsi debole e lasciare che qualcuno lo confortasse per il dolore che stava attraversando. E anche se ci fosse stato qualcuno, sicuramente non aveva fatto un buon lavoro.  
 _Se ci fosse stato qualcuno_ … Harry aspettò che Gemma prendesse uno scatolone e lo seguisse. Il pensiero di Louis insieme ad un’altra persona era troppo da sopportare. Il solo pensare ad un uomo accanto a Louis, mentre lo abbracciava e lo baciava, gli faceva venire un nodo allo stomaco.  
L’intera faccenda della gelosia era qualcosa che Harry doveva ancora capire. Non aveva mai saputo di poter diventare così possessivo nei confronti di un’altra persona. Con Louis, tuttavia, aveva sentito la gelosia bruciare dentro di lui anche quando il ragazzo stava semplicemente chiacchierando con il barista. Harry doveva imparare a mantenere la calma, specialmente dal momento che lui e Louis non stavano nemmeno insieme.  
“Harry,” Rob, che quella sera era di turno al cancello, lo salutò. Aveva conosciuto tutte e tre le guardie di sicurezza durante questa settimana e Rob era sicuramente il suo preferito. “Sei andato a recuperare altra roba dal tuo appartamento?”  
Harry annuì, fermandosi accanto a Rob mentre teneva aperta la porta. “Ho portato tutto ciò che era rimasto, la maggior parte delle mie cose è rovinata.”  
“Mi dispiace tanto, amico.” Rob sospirò e camminò davanti a loro per chiamare l’ascensore. “C’era qualcosa di insostituibile?”  
Harry pensò alle foto che erano state rovinate dall'acqua, i loro colori sbiaditi, alcune strappate sui bordi. “No, nulla che non possa essere risolto,” rispose, scuotendo la testa.  
“Sono contento di sentirtelo dire.” Rob aprì l’ascensore e salutò Gemma prima di premere il pulsante per il piano di Louis.  
“Ciao, ci vediamo.” Harry gli fece un cenno con la mano, anche se aveva una scatola tra le braccia e una borsa appesa alla spalla.  
Gemma, quando arrivarono al piano giusto, aprì la porta dell’appartamento di Louis e fischiò meravigliata. “Si gode la vita Tomlinson.”  
Harry si accigliò e si chiese come mai l'appartamento fosse così buio. “Lou, ci sei?”  
Non ci fu nessuna risposta, quindi Harry posò la scatola e la borsa e si diresse in cucina per accendere la luce. Il bollitore era freddo, non sembrava che ci fosse stato qualcuno in casa da quando aveva dato una ripulita prima di uscire quel pomeriggio.  
“È uscito?” Domandò Gemma mentre seguiva Harry.  
“Non penso che sia tornato a casa,” mise il bollitore sul fuoco.  
“Forse è uscito per bere un drink con i colleghi.”  
Annuendo, Harry si lavò le mani nel lavandino. “Può darsi.”  
Voleva scrivere a Louis e chiedergli perché non fosse a casa. Se era uscito per bere qualcosa, andava più che bene, ma Harry aveva la sensazione che non fosse così. Era sicuro che Louis fosse ancora chiuso in ufficio a lavorare fino a tardi di domenica sera, anche se aveva promesso ad Harry che sarebbe tornato a casa ad un orario ragionevole.  
Scuotendo la testa, iniziò a preparare la cena per Gemma. Sarebbe dovuta ripartire a breve e voleva che mangiasse qualcosa prima di tornare a casa.  
Tecnicamente, Harry sapeva di non avere il diritto di essere arrabbiato per il comportamento di Louis. Non doveva dargli alcuna spiegazione su quando usciva, su quello che stava facendo o sul perché non tornava a casa. Non vivevano davvero insieme e non erano una coppia.  
Eppure, Harry era arrabbiato. Stava cercando di prendersi cura di Louis, ma il ragazzo stava rendendo le cose davvero difficili. Era come se il maggiore stesse facendo di tutto per evitare che qualcuno lo aiutasse, quando era ovvio che avesse bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui, a volte.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Chiese Gemma mentre tornava in cucina.  
“Niente” mentì Harry, tirando fuori due piatti.  
“Posso aiutarti?” Gemma indicò le verdure che avevano comprato prima di arrivare a casa.  
Annuendo, Harry si mise al lavoro, provando ad ignorare quella fastidiosa sensazione dentro di sé.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis si sfregò le mani mentre entrava nell'edificio. Stasera faceva particolarmente freddo per essere fine aprile. Rob alzò lo sguardo dalla sua rivista e sorrise vedendolo arrivare, e Louis lo salutò avvicinandosi all’ascensore.  
Non appena arrivò davanti alla porta di casa sua sentì un invitante odore di cibo. Harry stava sicuramente cucinando. Era bello tornare a casa quando c’era qualcuno pronto ad aspettarlo, ed era bello sapere che quel qualcuno era Harry. Bastava che il riccio lo salutasse facendogli un sorriso, e ogni tipo di stress o problema che Louis aveva avuto durante la giornata spariva all’istante.  
Entrando nell’appartamento, Louis notò un paio di scarpe da donna. Dalla cucina proveniva della musica e si sentiva la voce bassa di Harry che cantava una canzone. Louis si tolse le scarpe e la giacca, ascoltando attentamente ogni rumore per cercare di capire se ci fosse una seconda voce, ma non riusciva a distinguere nulla tranne il canto di Harry e i rumori della cucina.  
Quando arrivò nella stanza, vide Harry ai fornelli e Gemma seduta al tavolo, già apparecchiato per tre persone.  
“Louis!” Gemma lo vide per prima e si alzò per andare ad abbracciarlo.  
Louis l'abbracciò istintivamente. Per lui era una di famiglia, e le diede una pacca sulla schiena. “Gemma, amore, cosa ci fai qua?”  
“Hazza mi ha raccontato del suo incidente e sono venuta ad accertarmi che fosse tutto intero,” si tirò indietro e guardò Louis in viso. “Ma guardati, sembri un morto che cammina.”  
“Sei sempre così gentile,” disse Louis ridendo.  
“Vieni, siediti.” Gemma indicò il tavolo e Louis la seguì senza protestare, lasciando poi cadere gli occhi su Harry.  
Lo stava guardando con un’espressione accigliata sul volto, in piedi di fronte ai fornelli. “Sei arrivato appena in tempo per la cena.”  
“Grazie per aver cucinato qualcosa,” disse Louis, sorridendo grato al riccio. “Altrimenti non avrei nemmeno mangiato.”  
Harry non ricambiò il sorriso. Le sue labbra si ridussero ad una linea sottile e si voltò di nuovo dandogli la schiena. Confuso, Louis lo fissò per qualche secondo, non capendo perché Harry fosse così freddo e distaccato, poi Gemma si rivolse a lui.  
“Sei stato fuori con degli amici?” Chiese, sedendosi di fronte.  
“Uhm, in realtà stavo lavorando,” le disse Louis, lanciando un’altra occhiata verso Harry. “Haz, vuoi una mano?”  
Harry rispose senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia. “No grazie, ho quasi finito.” La sua voce sembrava fredda e indifferente.  
“Di domenica? Non riposi nel weekend?” Gemma sbatté le palpebre, sconcertata.  
Louis annuì, giocando con le posate sul tavolo. Era evidente che Harry fosse molto arrabbiato con lui. “Ho un'udienza molto importante mercoledì, un caso abbastanza grosso e la situazione non è delle migliori. Sto cercando un modo per vincere la causa.”  
“Da quel che so vinci tutti i tuoi casi,” Gemma si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia quando Harry mise un piatto davanti a lei. “Quindi sono sicura che troverai un modo.”  
Louis le sorrise, apprezzando le sue parole, anche se non era sicuro di riuscire a trovare una soluzione al caso in questione, questa volta. “Grazie tesoro.”  
Harry si sedette a tavola dopo aver portato i piatti rimasti e Louis si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli dolcemente. “Mi dispiace, Haz.”  
L’espressione di Harry era sorpresa quando alzò lo sguardo.  
“Passi tutto il giorno a cucinare,” spiegò Louis, indicando il piatto davanti a sé. “E ti tocca farlo anche nel tuo tempo libero.”  
Harry lo fissò per un momento, poi prese la forchetta tra le mani e scrollò le spalle. “Gemma doveva cenare prima di ritornare a casa.”  
Quindi non era questo il motivo per il quale Harry era arrabbiato. Louis voleva allungare il braccio per posare la mano sulla coscia del riccio, accarezzandola fino a quando non si fosse calmato e avesse deciso di raccontargli cosa lo aveva fatto arrabbiare così tanto. Era quello che avrebbe fatto fino a cinque anni fa. Ora, invece, non poteva farlo. Soprattutto con Gemma presente.  
“Puoi restare stanotte se vuoi. Puoi prendere il mio letto, io dormirò sul divano,” si offrì immediatamente Louis.  
Gemma gli sorrise. “Dormirai sul _divano_ ,” ripeté le sue parole con tono ironico. “Certo.”  
Louis arrossì, lanciando un’occhiata ad Harry che stava tranquillamente mangiando accanto a lui. “Intendo…”  
“Le ho detto che dormiamo insieme,” disse Harry, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo cibo.  
“Non ne sono rimasta sorpresa,” commentò Gemma. “Siete sempre stati un cliché ambulante come coppia, avete sempre dormito meglio l’uno accanto all’altro che da soli.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo, sbattendo le palpebre sorpreso. “Davvero?”  
Gemma annuì. “Assolutamente. Un Natale ti sei messo a piangere per il fatto che non riuscivi a dormire senza Louis accanto.”  
Louis ricordava che erano rimasti al telefono fino a tarda notte e che si era poi addormentato nella sua vecchia stanza con il telefono premuto contro l'orecchio, ascoltando Harry che parlava del gatto del suo vicino.  
“Non ho passato il compleanno con te?” Domandò Harry.  
Louis alzò lo sguardo ed incontrò gli occhi di Harry. “Il primo anno sì. Non è stato facile combinare i doveri familiari e riuscire a trascorrere il compleanno insieme. Abbiamo sempre dato la priorità alle nostre famiglie.”  
Harry annuì lentamente, tornando a mangiare. “E il secondo anno?”  
Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Gemma e lei gli fece un cenno di assenso con la testa, sorridendo leggermente. Schiarendosi la gola, il ragazzo giocherellò con il cibo nel piatto prima di rispondere. “Abbiamo deciso di riunire le nostre famiglie.”  
Se si aspettava che Harry avrebbe detto qualcosa, si sbagliava. Il riccio tornò a mangiare, perso nei suoi pensieri. Louis guardò di nuovo Gemma, provando a comunicarle qualcosa con lo sguardo, ma lei si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
Iniziarono a parlare di argomenti più leggeri mentre finivano di cenare. Harry, dopo aver pulito il tavolo, si scusò e disse che andava a letto perché si sentiva molto stanco. Louis approfittò del momento per parlare da solo con la sorella del riccio.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?”  
Gemma fece spallucce, mettendo i piatti in lavastoviglie. “Non ne ho idea, si comporta in modo strano da quando siamo arrivati.”  
“Non so proprio cosa posso aver sbagliato,” piagnucolò Louis mentre preparava il tè.  
Ridacchiando, Gemma chiuse la lavastoviglie. “Voi due siete tornati a come eravate prima, Harry è arrabbiato con te e tu devi capire da solo che cosa hai fatto.”  
“Lo odiavo allora e lo odio adesso,” disse Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non può dirmi semplicemente qual è il problema?”  
“Lo scoprirai da solo, tesoro. Ci sei sempre riuscito.” Gemma gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla.  
Non ne era del tutto sicuro, pensò Louis abbassando lo sguardo. Sapeva com'era Harry quando si arrabbiava, e se era stato pessimo a gestirlo cinque anni fa, ora poteva benissimo intuire che sarebbe stato ancora peggio. Harry era quel tipo di persona che si aspettava sempre che gli altri capissero da soli cosa avevano sbagliato, ed era assolutamente impossibile riuscire a soddisfare le aspettative del riccio quando si comportava in questo modo.  
“Ehi Lou,” Gemma lo distolse dai suoi pensieri e Louis alzò lo sguardo sulla ragazza. “Qualunque cosa sia, non è niente di serio, okay?” Incrociò le braccia al petto e tenne gli occhi fissi su di lui. “Devo ammettere che ero preoccupata all’inizio, quando ci ha detto che ti aveva incontrato e che aveva scoperto tutto riguardo il suo passato. Ma adesso…” Gemma sorrise dolcemente prima di continuare. “Penso sia una bella cosa. Non c’è nessun’altro al mondo che sia giusto per il mio fratellino. Solo tu.”  
Senza parole e senza riuscire a respirare, Louis la fissò emozionato. “Non ho idea di quello che sto facendo,” confessò alla fine.  
Il sorriso sul volto di Gemma divenne ancora più grande. “Hai sempre saputo cosa stavi facendo con lui. Smettila di pensarci troppo, Lou. Nessuno ti sta ostacolando.”  
Quando Louis non rispose, la ragazza si avvicinò e lo abbracciò. “Sono felice che vi siate ritrovati di nuovo.”  
Louis affondò la faccia nell’incavo del suo collo e annuì, annusando il suo odore familiare. Sapeva che quella era la sua seconda possibilità, la sua seconda occasione per essere felice. Tutto sembrava abbastanza spaventoso, soprattutto perché la situazione tra lui ed Harry era molto fragile al momento.  
Louis aveva paura di non farcela e che tutto tornasse com'era prima di incontrare Harry. Il vero problema era che, questa volta, Louis sarebbe affondato sul serio e non sarebbe stato più in grado di rialzarsi. La sua forza si era definitivamente esaurita, aveva sofferto abbastanza per tutta la vita.  
“Uhm,” Harry si schiarì la voce e Louis alzò lo sguardo, vedendolo fermo sulla soglia della porta.  
“Ho trovato la carta che volevi,” disse il riccio, sollevando una tessera di qualche negozio e consegnandola a Gemma.  
La ragazza lasciò andare Louis e prese la tessera dalle mani del fratello. “Grazie Haz, devo andarmene ora.”  
“Non vuoi restare?” Chiese Louis, seguendola fuori dalla cucina. “È già molto tardi.”  
“No grazie, le strade saranno vuote a quest’ora.” Gemma si infilò le scarpe e andò ad abbracciare di nuovi entrambi. “Ti manderò un messaggio quando sono arrivata a casa.”  
“Non dimenticartelo, e dì alla mamma che la saluto,” rispose Harry lasciandola andare.  
“Lo farò.” La ragazza gli diede un altro bacio e poi uscì dall'appartamento, lasciando Harry e Louis in piedi da soli e in silenzio.  
“Vado a pulire la cucina,” disse Harry e si voltò subito dopo.  
Louis lo fissò per un momento, poi lo seguì, sospirando profondamente. “Posso farlo io, tu hai già cucinato.”  
“Non mi dispiace pulire,” Harry aprì l’acqua nel lavandino.  
Louis lo guardò rimanendo a debita distanza, senza rispondergli. Harry iniziò a lavare i piatti facendo finta che Louis non esistesse.  
“Mi dirai perché sei arrabbiato con me o devo provare a indovinare?” Chiese Louis dopo qualche minuto.  
Harry emise uno sbuffo. “Dovresti saperlo perché sono arrabbiato con te.”  
Anche se Harry gli dava le spalle non osò nemmeno alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Sono un po’ perplesso a dir la verità, tesoro.”  
“Certo che lo sei,” Harry si voltò verso di lui, incrociando le braccia. “Tu non vedi nulla di sbagliato in quello che stai facendo.”  
Il cuore di Louis affondò e cercò di mantenere gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo di fronte a sé. “Mi dispiace, a volte non riesco a trattenermi. Mi piace questo… mi piace vivere con te come stiamo facendo adesso. A volte mi dimentico che non è più come prima e mi comporto-”  
“Louis,” lo interruppe Harry, alzando una mano. “Non sono arrabbiato per il fatto che tu sia innamorato di me e che a volte dimentichi che in realtà non siamo una coppia.”  
Quelle parole lo colpirono come un proiettile e Louis serrò la mascella all’istante, cercando di non lasciarsi sopraffare dall'intera situazione.  
“Cazzo,” mormorò Harry e si passò una mano sul viso. La sua espressione doveva aver comunicato al giovane come si sentiva dopo quell’affermazione. Il riccio si avvicinò lentamente, allungando una mano verso di lui per afferrare la sua. “Mi dispiace, è venuto fuori in modo sbagliato.”  
“È la verità invece,” riuscì a dire Louis.  
“Non è così,” il riccio allacciò le loro dita e aspettò una risposta. Louis alzò lo sguardo verso Harry e vide che lo stava guardando intensamente. “Sai che non è così, c’è qualcosa tra noi, non sarei qui se non fosse così.”  
Louis non riusciva a parlare, sentiva la gola chiusa e la lingua incollata al palato, quindi si limitò soltanto a scuotere la testa.  
“Tengo a te Louis,” continuò Harry. “Sono arrabbiato perché mi importa di te e perché non mi lasci fare nulla per aiutarti.”  
Non sicuro di cosa volesse dire Harry, Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.  
“Stamattina mi hai promesso che non avresti lavorato fino a tardi,” gli ricordò Harry a bassa voce. “Poi torno a casa e scopro che sei ancora a lavorare. Non posso stare a guardare mentre ti fai del male, Louis. Devi prenderti cura di te. Non dormi abbastanza e non mangi correttamente. Quando provo a prendermi cura di te mi dici che ti senti in colpa, non è così che funziona. Devi lasciare che io ti aiuti.”  
Louis lo fissò con il cuore che batteva in modo forsennato nel petto. “Perché?”  
Harry interruppe il loro contatto visivo e guardò timidamente in basso, poi tirò via anche la mano che era ancora intrecciata alla sua. “Perché tu ti sei preso cura di me e continui ancora adesso a prenderti cura di me. Voglio restituirti il favore, ma sei così maledettamente difficile e non permetti mai a nessuno di prendere il comando.”  
“Non hai idea di quanto tu ti prenda cura di me anche solo stando qui, Harry.” Louis deglutì a fatica, cercando di capire quanto e cosa avrebbe potuto dire senza mettere troppe pressioni sul riccio, perché sapeva bene che quella era la cosa peggiore da fare dopo tutto quello che aveva passato. “Penso di non aver mai dormito così bene come nelle ultime due notti.”  
“Forse prima non hai mai dormito bene perché passavi tutto il tempo a lavorare.” Harry non sembrava particolarmente colpito dalle parole dolci di Louis.  
“Beh si, a volte i casi che seguo mi tengono sveglio di notte,” disse Louis facendo spallucce.  
“Devi fare un passo indietro, Louis.” Il ragazzo si appoggiò al bancone della cucina, l’espressione sul suo viso era determinata. “Lavori troppo, hai lasciato che il lavoro si imponesse sulla tua vita e ciò non va bene. Hai passato il weekend a lavorare e non ci hai visto niente di sbagliato.”  
“Anche tu lavori nei fine settimana,” gli ricordò Louis. Quel discorso lo stava facendo arrabbiare. “Fa parte del lavoro.”  
“È diverso,” rispose Harry. “Io lavoro nel weekend solo alcune volte, dipende dai turni. Se lavoro nel weekend ho un’altra giornata libera durante la settimana, non passo tutto il giorno a lavorare al ristorante.”  
“Non puoi paragonare le due cose,” Louis gesticolò verso il riccio. “Sono due lavori completamente diversi, io non ho orari fissi. Non inizio alle nove di mattina per finire alle cinque del pomeriggio, Harry. Se un caso richiede del tempo devo per forza dedicargliene altrimenti farò un brutto lavoro.”  
“Non puoi lasciare che il tuo lavoro sia l’unica soddisfazione della tua vita.” Harry scosse la testa, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui. “Non puoi lasciare che il tuo lavoro sia più importante del tuo…”  
Chiuse subito la bocca, sorpreso da quello che stava per dire, e Louis dovette infilzarsi le unghie nel braccio per impedirsi di muoversi e allungare le braccia verso il riccio. _Fidanzato_. Louis era certo che Harry stava per dire la parola _fidanzato_.  
“Harry,” disse lentamente, avvicinandosi di un passo. “Non c’è nessuno più importante di te, per me.”  
Harry si morse un labbro e si guardò le scarpe, imbarazzato. “Intendevo in generale, non è salutare il modo in cui vivi. Hai messo il tuo lavoro sopra qualsiasi altra cosa.”  
Louis sospirò. “Era l’unica cosa che mi era rimasta.”  
Quando Harry non rispose, Louis chiuse le distanze tra loro e prese le mani del riccio tra le sue. “Mi prenderò cura di me, te lo prometto. Vedo tutto quello che stai facendo per me, Harry, e lo apprezzo.”  
“Non voglio che tu lo apprezzi e basta,” mormorò Harry, senza staccarsi da lui. “Voglio che tu lo accetti. Non devi vederlo come se mi stessi costringendo a farlo o come se mi stessi sacrificando.”  
“Non è così che la vedo, per niente.” Rispose subito Louis.  
Harry scrollò le spalle, non convinto della sua risposta. Intrecciò di nuovo le dita con le sue e lo tirò più vicino. “Mi preoccupa troppo vederti vivere così, Louis.”  
“Okay, ho capito.” Louis annuì, usando la mano libera per togliere un ricciolo dalla faccia dell’altro ragazzo. Ad Harry importava di lui. Era qualcosa che probabilmente poteva essere usata come base per creare qualcosa di più, un giorno. “Proverò a prendermi cura di me stesso.”  
Stringendo le sue dita, Harry annuì e alla fine alzò lo sguardo. I loro occhi si incontrarono e Louis sentì come se delle corde invisibili lo spingessero ad appoggiarsi ad Harry e a baciarlo dappertutto. Si fissarono intensamente per qualche secondo e si domandò se il riccio avrebbe fatto il primo passo o meno - sperò che lo facesse.  
Harry si leccò le labbra, gli occhi guizzarono per un attimo sulla bocca di Louis, poi però fece un passo indietro.  
“Dovrebbe esserci Gogglebox stasera,” Harry indicò verso il soggiorno. “Lo guardiamo insieme?”  
Annuendo, Louis si sforzò di non toccarlo. “Certo.”  
Harry si incamminò verso il salotto e Louis lo seguì, chiedendosi per quanto tempo avrebbe potuto continuare a fare finta che fosse tutto facile. C’era molta tensione tra loro, e il cuore e il corpo di Louis imploravano una pausa.  
Il modo in cui Harry aveva reagito gli aveva fatto capire che anche lui sentiva le stesse cose. Il ragazzo provava sicuramente dei sentimenti per lui, ma doveva esserci una ragione, tuttavia, per cui non stava facendo niente. Qualcosa lo stava trattenendo.  
Stavolta stavano facendo le cose seguendo i ritmi di Harry, e a lui andava bene così  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
Harry ci impiegò quasi quattro giorni per riuscire a mettere a posto tutte le scatole che aveva portato dal suo appartamento. Le aveva lasciate nella stanza degli ospiti di Louis nella quale, a parte quando doveva cambiarsi, non passava molto tempo.  
Tuttavia, aveva bisogno di biancheria intima pulita quindi era arrivato il momento di disfare gli scatoloni.  
Vivere insieme a Louis non era difficile. Non si incontravano quasi mai visto che erano poche le volte in cui erano a casa nello stesso momento. Louis iniziava a lavorare presto e tornava a casa tardi, Harry invece iniziava a lavorare la mattina tardi e tornava a casa ancora più tardi del maggiore. Ogni tanto portava del cibo a casa dal ristorante e mangiavano davanti alla televisione.  
Altre sere invece, Harry si preparava per andare a letto e si coricava accanto a Louis in silenzio, per non svegliarlo. Non c’era stata una sola notte, dopo quella serata al bar, in cui Harry aveva dormito nella stanza degli ospiti.  
Quando l'allarme di Louis si spegneva al mattino, Harry in qualche modo si svegliava sempre aggrovigliato a lui. Era l’unico modo in cui si toccavano. Dormivano abbracciati e, quando si svegliavano, Louis baciava la sua testa o la sua spalla prima di scivolare fuori dal letto per andare a prepararsi.  
Harry spesso si domandava se sarebbe andata così anche se _fossero stati_ a tutti gli effetti una vera coppia e avrebbero provato a vivere insieme. Secondo il suo pensiero non avrebbe funzionato, ed entrambi avrebbero dovuto cambiare parte della loro routine per creare spazio e tempo l’uno per l’altro.  
Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Harry appese alcune giacche sulle grucce. Continuava a pensare soltanto a quello, ultimamente. Se fossero stati insieme… quando sarebbero diventati una coppia… quei pensieri si intrufolavano spesso nella sua testa, facendogli credere che tutto questo non fosse soltanto qualcosa di temporaneo.  
Non c’era alcun dubbio su ciò che voleva Louis. Harry vedeva il modo in cui il ragazzo lo guardava a volte. Quando erano fuori con gli amici, mentre ridevano e scherzavano, Louis spesso si dimenticava di tutti gli altri e gli metteva una mano sulla coscia, oppure faceva un commento su qualcosa che Harry era solito fare o dire in passato, prima di ritornare bruscamente alla realtà e rendersi conto di ciò che aveva detto. Quando guardavano la televisione insieme durante la sera, Louis di solito si addormentava per primo e il suo corpo si accovacciava istintivamente contro il suo.  
Tutto questo mostrava quanto Louis dipendesse da Harry, molto più di quanto lui avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.  
Ad Harry piaceva la sensazione di essere necessario e indispensabile per qualcuno. Gli piaceva sapere che il castano avesse bisogno di lui tanto quanto lui avesse bisogno di Louis, e soprattutto, gli piaceva sapere che Louis si fidava ciecamente di lui.  
Stava per chiudere l'armadio e tornare in salotto quando qualcosa scivolò fuori dalla tasca della giacca che aveva appena appeso. Harry raccolse da terra le uniche tre foto che era riuscito a salvare dal suo appartamento.  
Si era quasi dimenticato della loro esistenza. Erano le uniche foto non rovinate dall’acqua e avrebbe voluto dare loro un posto speciale. Invece, erano state dimenticate nella tasca di una giacca qualsiasi. C’erano state cose molto più importanti a cui pensare, negli ultimi giorni.  
Guardò confuso la foto che lo ritraeva da solo e provò a cercare nella sua mente qualsiasi cosa che potesse causargli anche solo un piccolo accenno di ricordo, ma non trovò nulla. Con un sospiro, uscì dalla stanza degli ospiti e andò alla ricerca di Louis.  
Come quasi ogni sera, il giovane si trovava in salotto, la televisione come sottofondo mentre guardava il suo portatile, le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
“Dovresti davvero darci un taglio adesso,” disse, sedendosi sul divano. “Concediti una pausa Lou.”  
Louis lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre, con espressione assonnata. “Sono stanco morto.”  
“Si vede.” Harry si accomodò meglio accanto al maggiore e strinse le labbra. “Hai una giornata impegnativa domani?”  
Louis scosse la testa. “No, non penso. Domani è giorno di chiusura per le banche in Francia, quindi la società con cui sto lavorando non farà nulla.”  
“Quindi potresti riuscire ad andartene un po’ prima?”  
“Forse verso mezzogiorno?” Louis chiuse il portatile e allungò le braccia sopra la testa. Harry guardò la sua maglietta alzarsi a causa del movimento e mostrare una striscia di pelle dorata.  
Togliendo immediatamente lo sguardo, Harry cercò di concentrarsi sulla faccia di Louis. “Volevo provare un ristorante giapponese a Liverpool Street. Potremmo vederci per pranzo.”  
“Sushi?” Louis arricciò il naso e scosse la testa, disgustato.  
Harry sorrise. Non era sorpreso del fatto che a Louis non piacesse il sushi. “Donburi.”  
“Qualunque cosa sia, suona bene,” disse Louis, allungando poi una mano per toccare il ginocchio del riccio.  
“Offrirò io.” Harry prese la mano di Louis tra le sue e intrecciò le loro dita. “Mi piacerebbe passare un po’ di tempo con te, questa settimana ci siamo visti poco.”  
Louis lo fissò intensamente. L’espressione sul suo viso gli fece capire che non era come se non sapesse cosa rispondere alla sua affermazione. Semplicemente, il castano non aveva il coraggio di dire quello che pensava realmente.  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?” Disse Harry timidamente.  
“Quello che vuoi.”  
Harry tirò fuori la foto dalla tasca posteriore e la porse a Louis. “Puoi parlarmi di questa foto?”  
Louis emise uno strano rumore con la bocca e le sue guance diventarono rosse. Guardò prima la foto, poi Harry, poi di nuovo la foto. “Era attaccata al tuo muro.”  
“Si sono tutte rovinate.” Harry si strinse nelle spalle, cercando di non mostrare quanto in realtà fosse rimasto deluso dal non aver più nessuna foto del suo passato. “È una delle poche sopravvissute. Penso che la storia che mi è stata raccontata non sia vera.”  
“Siamo andati in Cornovaglia per un fine settimana,” borbottò Louis, gli occhi incollati alla foto. “Avevo appena passato un esame importante e pensavi che il nostro rapporto avesse qualche problema in quel periodo, quindi hai avuto l’idea di andare via per un weekend.”  
Harry spostò lo sguardo dalla faccia di Louis alla foto. “È stata fatta in una stanza d’hotel?”  
“Un B&B,” Louis strinse le labbra e si sfregò le mani sulle cosce.  
“Cosa non mi stai dicendo Louis?” Chiese Harry.  
Louis lo guardò per un istante, le guance gli tornarono rosse per l'imbarazzo.  
“Louis.” Lo spronò il riccio.  
“Non abbiamo lasciato molto quella stanza,” disse infine il ragazzo. “Solo per mangiare, credo. A parte questo, beh hai capito…”  
“Siamo andati via per un weekend e non abbiamo fatto altro che fare sesso?” Domandò Harry con un tono sconvolto.  
Scrollando le spalle, Louis distolse lo sguardo. “Si, più o meno.”  
“Aspetta,” continuò Harry, sentendo il suo cuore mancare un battito. “Mia madre sa quando è stata scattata questa foto? E perché ce l’aveva lei?”  
“Era mia.” Rispose Louis, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “L’ho scattata una mattina, dopo aver finito di fare sesso. Mi avevi completamente distrutto. Mi sembrava un momento così intimo, un momento solo nostro, quindi ho voluto immortalarlo in una foto. Era nel nostro appartamento, nel mio lato del letto. Non l'avevo portata via con me quando ero uscito per non tornare mai più.”  
Harry non sapeva cosa fare con tutte quelle informazioni. Non era quello che si aspettava. Eppure, era stato bello conoscere finalmente la verità dietro ad una foto che aveva guardato per cinque lunghi anni senza conoscerne la storia.  
“Vorrei che le altre foto non fossero andate distrutte,” disse infine, rigirandola tra le mani. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscere le storie dietro a quelle foto.”  
“Forse è meglio che tu non le sappia,” disse Louis, giocando con le sue dita.  
“Perché?” Rispose il riccio, guardandolo confuso.  
Louis intrecciò di nuovo delicatamente le loro dita, guardandole con dolcezza e rassegnazione. “Perché i medici hanno detto che potrebbe non esserti d’aiuto, sapere la verità potrebbe metterti pressione per ricordare.”  
“Sto iniziando a pensare che probabilmente i dottori non sapevano cosa fosse giusto per me.” Mormorò Harry.  
Louis lo guardò sorpreso.  
“Finora, niente di quello che avevano previsto si è rivelato essere giusto, no?” Harry sfregò il pollice contro la gamba di Louis. “Si sono totalmente sbagliati.”  
Louis ritirò le mani e annuì in accordo. Lanciò al riccio una lunga occhiata, poi si alzò dal divano senza dire una parola. Harry, spaesato, lo guardò uscire silenziosamente dalla stanza. Non era sicuro di cosa avesse detto di sbagliato per far scappare Louis, ma a quanto pare qualcosa aveva fatto.  
Harry non voleva farlo arrabbiare, non era minimamente la sua intenzione.  
Quando si alzò per seguirlo e scusarsi, Louis tornò in salotto con una scatola rosa tra le mani. Sembrava essere stata una scatola da scarpe, una volta, anche se il colore era sbiadito e i bordi strappati.  
“Cos'è?” domandò Harry mentre Louis posava la scatola sul tavolino.  
“Non sono quelle che avevi, ma…” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Forse possono sostituirle.”  
Aprendo la scatola, Harry vide subito la foto incorniciata che aveva già visto sulla scrivania di Louis. Era posta sopra un mucchio di altre foto e carte.  
“Questa è la foto che avevi nel tuo ufficio…” disse, tirandola fuori.  
Louis si sedette di nuovo accanto ad Harry sul divano. “Non mi sembrava giusto lasciarla lì dopo che tu-” Premette le labbra insieme, poi continuò a parlare. “Non riuscivo più a guardarla allo stesso modo.”  
Harry la osservò attentamente. Aveva un sorriso luminoso e la faccia di Louis era contenta e soddisfatta. C’era qualcosa di leggero e solare in quella foto, nel modo in cui entrambi guardavano l'obiettivo.  
“È una bella foto,” commentò guardando Louis di fianco a sé. “Non dovrebbe essere nascosta in una scatola.”  
“È sempre stata una delle mie preferite, avevamo passato una bellissima giornata,” mormorò Louis.  
Harry appoggiò la foto sul tavolino al centro della sala. “Quali altre foto ti piacciono?”  
Ci fu un momento di esitazione, poi Louis allungò la mano e tirò fuori dalla scatola una foto, porgendola subito ad Harry. “Questa è un’altra delle mie preferite, anche se non è adatta da mettere su una scrivania.”  
Uno strano calore cominciò a scorrere nelle sue vene dopo aver visto la fotografia. Erano seduti vicini su un divano - Harry riconobbe il soggiorno del vecchio appartamento di Liam. Aveva il viso un po’ inclinato e le labbra di Louis erano ad un soffio dalle sue. Si stavano guardando negli occhi e sembravano molto giovani. La mano di Harry era appoggiata sulla coscia di Louis, mentre quelle di Louis erano appoggiate una sul suo petto e l’altra tra i suoi capelli.  
L’intimità di quella foto gli stava facendo battere forte il cuore. Non aveva mai conosciuto negli ultimi anni un tale livello di intimità con qualcuno, eppure, lo aveva già sperimentato nella sua vita.  
“Di quando è?” Chiese Harry, senza staccare gli occhi dalla foto.  
“Direi marzo, dopo che ci siamo incontrati.” Louis si schiarì la voce. “Ci eravamo messi insieme da una settimana, più o meno.”  
Harry sorrise. “Eravamo in una fase da luna di miele, ovviamente.”  
Louis annuì. “Avevi da poco compiuto diciannove anni.”  
“Ho dato una festa? Ci siamo visti il giorno del mio compleanno?” Domandò Harry, una sfilza infinita di domande cominciarono ad attraversargli la mente. “Eravamo già insieme allora?”  
“Non stavamo ancora insieme,” rispose Louis tranquillamente. “Ma in realtà, ci siamo visti per il tuo compleanno. Non avevi fatto una festa perché era un giorno della settimana e non conoscevi ancora tante persone, a quel tempo.”  
“Ma sei venuto a trovarmi?”  
Scrollando le spalle, Louis alzò lo sguardo dalla foto alla faccia del riccio. “Ti avevo comprato dei fiori, ma era solo una scusa per venire a bussare alla tua porta.”  
Harry abbassò la testa, non del tutto sicuro di quello che intendesse dire Louis.  
“Ci siamo baciati per la prima volta quella notte,” Louis sostenne il suo sguardo. “E sono rimasto a dormire da te.”  
Senza fiato, Harry si poggiò una mano sul cuore. “Ti ho baciato _e_ ho dormito con te al primo appuntamento?”  
Louis rise e scosse la testa. “Non era nemmeno un appuntamento vero e proprio. E prima avevamo avuto altri appuntamenti, ecco. Inoltre, non abbiamo fatto sesso quella notte, ci siamo solo baciati.”  
“Ci è voluto molto tempo prima che ci mettessimo insieme?” Chiese Harry, curioso.  
“Neanche un mese, mi hai chiesto di essere il tuo ragazzo il ventotto febbraio.”  
Harry guardò di nuovo la foto tra le sue mani. “Quindi il nostro anniversario era a febbraio.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio ed Harry archiviò quell’informazione preziosa nella sua testa. Un’altra foto catturò la sua attenzione e la tirò fuori dalla scatola. Mostrava Louis e una ragazza giovane e bionda.  
“Conosco questa ragazza.” Disse Harry, guardando accigliato la foto. Non riusciva a ricordare bene ma la sua faccia era familiare.  
Louis si avvicinò. “Sei sicuro?”  
Harry annuì, socchiudendo gli occhi. “L’ho già vista, il suo viso mi è familiare.”  
“È impossibile,” Louis posò una mano su quella del riccio. “Haz, se la ricordi…”  
“Era lì quando mi sono svegliato. Era lì con Liam,” esclamò Harry. alzando lo sguardo.  
La delusione passò sul viso di Louis. “Si, lei era lì quel giorno.”  
“Chi è allora?”  
“Mia sorella, Charlotte. Lottie.” Louis tolse velocemente la mano “Mi ha sempre tenuto aggiornato sulle tue condizioni.”  
Harry mise da parte la foto e ne prese un’altra che ritraeva Gemma e Lottie. “È stata scattata a Natale?”  
Louis annuì. “Si, abbiamo fatto una grande cena a Doncaster. Tu hai preparato da mangiare.” Tirò subito fuori un’altra foto dalla scatola e la consegnò ad Harry. “Mi hai tenuto come tuo schiavo in cucina.”  
Harry sorrise guardando la foto che ritraeva lui in piedi dietro il ragazzo. Il suo petto era premuto contro la schiena di Louis e indossavano entrambi dei maglioni natalizi. Louis aveva della farina sulla guancia ed Harry aveva le mani appoggiate sul mattarello per insegnare a Louis come usarlo.  
“Davvero non sapevi come usare un mattarello?”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Certo che lo sapevo. Tu eri un perfezionista e non mi lasciavi fare a modo mio.”  
“Scommetto che non lo facevi nel modo giusto,” disse Harry tirando fuori la lingua.  
Sorridendo, Louis scosse la testa. “Non sei cambiato, vero?”  
“Non sono cambiato.” Harry sorrise e mise giù la foto. L'avrebbe successivamente nascosta nella sua stanza e messa nella sua borsa. Prima che Louis potesse accorgersi che non c’era più, avrebbe fatto una copia della fotografia e l'avrebbe quindi rimessa nella scatola.  
Un’altra immagine attirò la sua attenzione e la tirò fuori lentamente. Fissò sé stesso chinato su una donna seduta su una sedia. Le teneva le braccia intorno alle spalle e lei toccava la sua mano. Entrambi stavano sorridendo all'obiettivo.  
Alzando lo sguardo sulla foto poggiata sul camino di Louis, Harry si rese conto che la donna nella foto era la madre del ragazzo.  
“Ti amava,” disse Louis tranquillamente, facendo voltare Harry verso di lui. Aveva un’espressione tranquilla quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono. “Ti amava più quanto amasse me in effetti, andavate molto d'accordo.”  
Harry deglutì a fatica. “Com’era?”  
“Gentile, premurosa, divertente.” La voce di Louis si spezzò. “Coraggiosa. Molto coraggiosa.”  
“È bellissima.” Harry si girò di nuovo per guardare la foto sul muro.  
Louis non rispose, e quando il riccio lo guardò di nuovo, vide che stava fissando l'immagine tra le sue mani.  
“Non ho nessuna intenzione di chiederti informazioni su di lei,” mormorò, e il suo petto si riempì di un indescrivibile tristezza. Non conosceva la persona nella foto ma si sentiva comunque devastato per averla persa. “Non voglio riavere indietro quei ricordi.”  
Louis strinse le labbra per un momento, come se stesse pensando a cosa dire. “Quando è morta è stata l’unica volta in cui ho sentito l’impulso di dirti tutto. Volevo che tu fossi lì.”  
Harry tenne gli occhi fissi sul viso di Louis. “Che fossi lì per te?”  
Una risata amara sfuggì dalle labbra dell’altro. “No, per lei. Meritavate di dirvi addio.”  
Deglutendo a fatica, Harry mise la foto sopra quella di lui e Louis che cucinavano. “Mia madre e Gemma sono venute al funerale?”  
“Sono venute anche in ospedale. Verso la fine, quando cominciava ad essere confusa, ha parlato anche di te. Mi chiedeva dov’eri, se mi avresti aiutato con i bambini, perché non eri venuto a trovarla.”  
Harry sentì le lacrime negli occhi. “Mi dispiace Lou.”  
“Tutti erano contrari,” disse Louis, un’espressione rilassata sul viso. “Così ho rinunciato a provare a convincerli.”  
“Avrei dovuto essere lì con te.” Disse Harry.  
Louis lo guardò per un momento e i suoi lineamenti si addolcirono all’istante. “Ho lasciato un posto vuoto accanto al mio, al funerale.”  
Harry provò a cacciare indietro le lacrime. Avrebbe dovuto essere lì con loro. Avrebbe dovuto essere lì per tenere la mano a Louis e aiutarlo a superare il tutto. Louis aveva sofferto in solitudine, nessuno lo aveva abbracciato di notte e asciugato le sue lacrime.  
“Possiamo andare a visitare la sua tomba, magari?” Chiese il riccio, rimettendo la scatola sul tavolino, poi si avvicinò a Louis e gli prese le mani tra le sue. “Verresti con me?”  
Gli occhi di Louis brillarono, umidi di lacrime. “Se lo desideri, si.”  
“Lou.” Harry si spostò più vicino a lui. Anche adesso, Louis stava provando ad essere forte, ed era come se indossasse una maschera. Era doloroso per lui guardarlo. Voleva soltanto che Louis si lasciasse andare completamente così che potesse prendersi cura di lui nel modo giusto. “Cosa vuoi? Cosa hai bisogno che faccia?”  
Stringendo le mani del riccio, Louis si alzò dal divano e chiuse la scatola con le foto. “Penso che andrò a letto.”  
Harry sospirò profondamente e si voltò per provare a prendere la mano del ragazzo. “Lou-”  
“Va bene Haz,” Louis gli sorrise, ma era un sorriso che non raggiunse i suoi occhi. “È passato molto tempo, non ha più importanza.”  
Harry guardò Louis uscire dalla stanza e sospirò. Non aveva più importanza? Avrebbe sempre avuto importanza.Harry non c’era stato per Louis nel momento più difficile della sua vita. Louis aveva avuto bisogno di lui, anni fa, ed Harry non sapeva nemmeno della sua esistenza.  
Quello che Harry poteva fare al momento era dare conforto al ragazzo e aiutarlo a superare questi momenti dolorosi. Tuttavia, non aveva idea da dove cominciare. Louis sembrava così inavvicinabile, così chiuso in sé stesso e lui non aveva ancora capito come riuscire ad abbattere il muro che aveva costruito intorno a sé. Anche se le aveva provate tutte, Harry non era stato ancora in grado di abbattere le difese del ragazzo.  
Tutto ciò che era riuscito a fare era stato allontanarlo.  
Quando decise di seguirlo in camera, lo trovò già a letto, con le spalle rivolte alla porta. Harry lo guardò per un momento, provando a riflettere per cercare di capire cosa stava sbagliando. Forse doveva cambiare il suo approccio per riuscire ad arrivare a Louis, doveva esserci un modo per farlo smettere di fingere e per farlo aprire completamente.  
Apparentemente tempo fa sapeva come superare le difese del maggiore. Adesso più che mai, Harry desiderò ricordare la sua vita passata. Se avesse ricordato, avrebbe anche capito cosa gli stava nascondendo Louis.  
Più tardi, quando si unì a lui nel letto, fu la prima notte da quando avevano iniziato a dormire insieme che si addormentarono senza abbracciarsi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Fine prima parte._  
 


	8. Capitolo cinque - parte seconda

  
  
  
**For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December)**  
  
  
  
  
 

**Capitolo cinque - parte seconda.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cosa vuol dire?” Chiese Harry, alzando un sopracciglio verso Niall. “No?”  
Il ragazzo avvolse il suo piatto con le braccia, come a formare uno scudo. “Vuol dire, mangia la tua pizza.”  
Il riccio mise il broncio e si rivolse a Louis. “Pensavo che avremmo condiviso tutte le pizze tra di noi?”  
Sorridendo, Louis allungò il suo piatto verso di lui in modo che potesse prendere una fetta della sua pizza.  
Erano tornati alla normalità. Se normalità si poteva chiamare ciò che avevano. Ma almeno erano riusciti a superare quella fase imbarazzante della scorsa settimana. Si erano incontrati per pranzo il giorno successivo, dopo tutto il casino successo, e tutto era tornato lentamente al suo posto.  
Dopo aver vissuto con Harry per due settimane e mezzo, Louis poteva affermare con chiarezza che non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare di vivere nuovamente la sua vita senza di lui. Averlo anche solo come amico e come compagnia era bello, anche se sarebbero rimasti platonici per il resto della loro vita. Louis non aveva bisogno di più di questo, gli bastava sapere che Harry stava bene, era felice e a portata di mano.  
Ovviamente era consapevole che non sarebbe stato così per sempre. Ad un certo punto, Harry si sarebbe stancato e avrebbe trovato di sicuro qualcuno migliore di lui. Avrebbe trovato qualcuno che potesse stare con lui in tutti i sensi, qualcuno che non gli avesse mentito per tutto questo tempo, qualcuno che non avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione ad ogni parola e ad ogni azione quando si trovava in sua compagnia.  
Avrebbe trovato qualcuno di nuovo nella sua vita, qualcuno che non avesse alcuna connessione col suo passato.  
“Non sei abituato a sentirti dire di no, vero?” Chiese Zayn mentre selezionava un film su Netflix.  
Harry sembrò riflettere su quella domanda.  
“Louis non gli dice mai di no, questo è sicuro.” Commentò Liam, mettendo i piedi sul tavolino di fronte al divano.  
“Devi tenerlo sotto controllo, Lou,” suggerì Zayn. “Si comporta come un bambino viziato.”  
“Non sono un bambino” rispose il riccio.  
Accigliandosi, Louis diede un morso alla sua pizza. La sua bocca era piena quando disse “Ed io non sono suo padre. Che cazzo?”  
Niall ghignò, e prese subito la palla al balzo. “Sei il suo _daddy_?”  
Harry quasi si soffocò con la pizza. “Scusami?” Tossì.  
“Forse è Harry il _daddy_ della coppia,” rifletté Zayn, facendo un sorriso sghembo. “Dal momento che Louis comanda tutti a bacchetta a lavoro, forse durante i momenti di intimità gli piace invertire i ruoli.”  
 “Scusate, come siamo finiti a parlare della mia vita sessuale?” Chiese Louis, sollevando un sopracciglio. Cercò di ignorare le supposizioni che avevano fatto i suoi amici su lui ed Harry che facevano sesso. Era meglio non pensarci, perché sarebbe caduto nella tana del coniglio se ci avesse pensato un po’ di più.  
Liam fischiò. “Quindi è vero?”  
“Non ho detto questo” replicò Louis.  
“Okay, in realtà non voglio saperlo.” Niall finse di vomitare. “Questa cosa è andata fin troppo oltre, io scherzavo.”  
Ridendo, Louis allungò il piede per colpire così la coscia di Niall. “Quindi non vuoi sapere del ragazzo che ho pagato la scorsa settimana per farmi legare a letto e farmi implorare di-”  
“Che schifo, smettila.” Ribatterono Niall e Liam all’unisono.  
“Wow, calmati Harry,” disse Zayn, guardando il ragazzo.  
Louis girò la testa appena in tempo per notare Harry che lo fissava intensamente con un cipiglio inciso tra le sopracciglia ed uno sguardo che non riuscì a decifrare.  
Poi però, si rese conto di essere osservato e arrossì, distogliendo rapidamente lo sguardo. Il battito di Louis aumentò a dismisura e tenne gli occhi fissi sul riccio.  
Non si erano toccati o sfiorati molto negli ultimi giorni. Da quando Louis aveva respinto il tentativo di Harry di avvicinarsi a lui dopo aver parlato di Jay, il riccio si era un po’ allontanato. Sembrava sempre cauto e guardingo quando era in sua presenza, insicuro di ogni mossa.  
Di certo Louis non voleva quello, ma forse era meglio così. Harry non aveva davvero bisogno di sapere quanto lui desiderasse, bramasse da morire il suo tocco.  
“Harry sembrava sul punto di commettere un omicidio.” Mormorò Niall.  
“Beh, l’idea di Louis insieme ad un altro è probabilmente una cosa repellente per lui.” Liam alzò il volume della televisione. “Louis è suo, dopotutto.”  
“Possiamo smetterla adesso?” Harry mise di nuovo il broncio, con le guance ancora rosse. “Guardiamo il film.”  
“Vado a fumarmi una sigaretta.” Disse Louis, alzandosi. Consegnò ad Harry il suo piatto cosicché il riccio potesse finire la sua pizza.  
“Non hai mangiato molto,” sottolineò Harry mentre prendeva il piatto.  
“Sono pieno.” Sorrise e tirò fuori il pacchetto di sigarette, rivolgendosi poi a Zayn. “Vuoi unirti a me?”  
Il moro lo seguì fuori e Louis chiuse la porta dietro di loro. Respirò a pieni polmoni ed i suoi nervi si calmarono all’istante.  
Ancora un attimo e avrebbe tirato Harry contro il suo fianco, sussurrandogli parole dolci e baciandogli la fronte, assicurandosi che capisse bene che non aveva alcun motivo per essere geloso, perché i suoi occhi vedevano solo lui.  
“Che diavolo sta succedendo tra voi due?” Chiese Zayn mentre si accendeva una sigaretta. “Voglio dire, vi capisco. È complicato. Ma davvero, amico, vi comportate in modo strano.”  
Louis prese un tiro di sigaretta e fissò il terreno sotto ai suoi piedi. “E’ semplicemente difficile mantenere le distanze, a volte.”  
Zayn si appoggiò al muro. “Non intendo immischiarmi, ma pensavo che tra voi due andasse tutto bene adesso, che aveste annullato ogni distanza.”  
“No Zayn, purtroppo no.” Louis si coprì le mani con le maniche del maglione per tenerle calde. “Ed è meglio così credimi. Qualsiasi altra cosa renderebbe l’intera faccenda ancora più complicata.”  
“Quindi…” Zayn tacque per un secondo. “Voi due vivete insieme, e siete entrambi innamorati l’uno dell’altro. Eppure, non fate sesso.”  
“Abbiamo un passato alle spalle,” aggiunse Louis. “E io lo amo, si. Lui invece sta ancora cercando di capire quello che prova per me. Ecco perché sto mantenendo le distanze.”  
“Direi amico mio, ed è solo un’ipotesi la mia, che Harry non vuole assolutamente che tu mantenga le distanze.”  
Roteando gli occhi, Louis prese un altro tiro di sigaretta. “Non mi perdonerebbe per averne approfittato in un momento così delicato, però. Di questo ne sono sicuro.”  
Scrollando le spalle, Zayn rimase in silenzio.  
Quel pensiero continuava a tormentare Louis. Era ovvio che Harry provasse qualcosa di molto profondo per lui. Più che ovvio.  
Lo aveva detto lui stesso quella sera in cui Gemma era venuta a trovarli ed avevano litigato. Aveva detto che provava qualcosa nei suoi confronti.  
Aveva anche fatto il primo passo, chiedendogli di poter dormire accanto a lui. Si addormentavano l’uno accanto all’altro ogni notte e, abbastanza spesso, si svegliavano abbracciati, le gambe intrecciate e le braccia avvolte intorno ai loro corpi. Inizialmente, Louis aveva aspettato; credeva che il riccio avrebbe fatto anche il passo successivo, prendendo l’iniziativa. Non lo aveva ancora fatto però, e quindi si era arreso. Forse non era nelle intenzioni di Harry continuare a prendere sempre l’iniziativa.  
Non aveva mai chiesto di dormire accanto a lui perché voleva che ci fosse qualcosa di più tra di loro. Il giovane aveva semplicemente bisogno di un po’ di intimità fisica, una compagnia per non restare da solo, e Louis di certo non era così stupido da negargliela. Se lui pensava che la condivisione di un letto avrebbe portato loro a fare sesso beh, quello era un problema suo.  
 “Non ha mostrato alcun interesse a voler stare con me, intendo _fisicamente_ , da quando si è trasferito.” disse Louis.  
Se in quella frase Zayn riuscì a percepire tutte le sue insicurezze, non lo diede a vedere. “Mi sembrava diverso pochi minuti fa.”  
“Si, è vero,” concordò Louis, e questa consapevolezza non fece che aumentare i suoi pensieri. C’erano questi momenti ogni tanto, questi piccoli attimi, che gli facevano pensare che Harry volesse che questa cosa tra di loro si trasformasse in qualcosa di più, che volesse esplorare, volesse fare un passo avanti.  
Poi però, Harry non continuava, non insisteva, e lui di certo non voleva mettergli fretta.  
Voleva che il riccio decidesse da solo, voleva che fosse lui a capire di volere Louis anche nell’intimità.  
“Devi smetterla di pensare troppo a questa faccenda, Louis.” Disse Zayn mentre gettava la sigaretta ormai finita. “Agisci, piuttosto.”  
Seguendo il moro all’interno, meditò su quel consiglio. I suoi occhi si posarono su Harry, raggomitolato sul divano con un cuscino tra le braccia. Alzò subito lo sguardo quando li sentì rientrare e gli occhi del riccio si incontrarono con i suoi immediatamente.  
Louis prese posto accanto a lui mentre Zayn andò a sedersi accanto a Liam, accoccolandosi contro il suo petto. Avevano abbassato le luci e portato gli avanzi del loro cibo in cucina. Si avvicinò un po’ di più al riccio, facendo collidere i loro corpi. Il giovane lo notò, ma fece finta di nulla e tornò a focalizzare la sua attenzione alla tv, concentrandosi sul film. I protagonisti stavano discutendo, e la fredda luce della televisione si rifletteva sul viso di Harry. Louis si leccò le labbra e si spostò un po’, avvicinando il suo braccio verso di lui. Si morse il labbro e fece scorrere la sua mano più vicino, sempre più vicino a quella di Harry, finché i polpastrelli non sfiorarono quasi la punta delle sue dita. In quel momento, il cellulare del riccio iniziò a squillare, facendo sobbalzare tutti. Louis allontanò rapidamente la mano.  
“Scusate,” borbottò il giovane, allungandosi verso il tavolino per poterlo afferrare. “Pronto?”  
Il battito del cuore di Louis rallentò radicalmente. Appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e osservò Harry parlare al telefono.  
“No, va bene,” il riccio si toccò il mento e rimase in ascolto. “Già?” Chiese poi, accigliandosi. “No, no, è grandioso. Pensavo soltanto che ci sarebbe voluto più tempo, tutto qui.” Si catturò il labbro inferiore tra pollice e indice, come faceva sempre quando era nervoso. “Domenica, si. Perfetto.”  
Quando riattaccò, si voltò verso di loro con una strana espressione sul volto. Lanciò un’occhiata a Louis e c’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che gli fece pensare che stavano per arrivare cattive notizie.  
“Era il nostro padrone di casa?” Chiese Niall prima che Harry potesse parlare.  
“Si,” rispose il ragazzo. “Hanno finito di ristrutturare. Apparentemente, non era così grave come inizialmente sembrava.”  
Le mani di Louis diventarono improvvisamente fredde, e le sue dita si intorpidirono mentre si rendeva conto di cosa quelle parole significassero. “Quindi puoi rientrare a casa domenica?”  
Harry annuì, senza guardarlo direttamente. “Questo significa che mi resta soltanto un giorno per fare le valigie.”  
“Grandioso! Sono stati davvero veloci,” disse Liam. “Se vuoi posso venire ad aiutarti con le tue cose domenica.”  
“Sarebbe magnifico.” Harry sorrise, ma c’era qualcosa di strano in quel sorriso, come se fosse spento. “Non ho molta roba con me alla fine, e con la tua macchina di sicuro riusciremo a portare tutto al mio appartamento in una sola volta.”  
“Certo.” Liam si voltò di nuovo verso la tv ed alzò il volume, appoggiandosi contro il divano.  
Per un momento, Louis fissò lo schermo con aria assente, cercando di tenere sotto controllo le sue emozioni. Aveva pensato che Harry sarebbe rimasto con lui per almeno altre due settimane. Non era preparato per lasciarlo andare.  
“Beh,” mormorò il riccio accanto a lui. “Sembra che mi toglierò dai piedi prima del previsto.”  
Louis cercò di mantenere un tono di voce piatto, non lasciando trasparire ciò che sentiva in quel momento. “Sembra proprio così.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis aveva sperato di sentirsi un po’ più leggero al risveglio, ma quando aprì gli occhi quella domenica mattina, sul suo cuore c’era un macigno enorme che gli rendeva difficile anche solo respirare normalmente, proprio come la sera prima. Sbatté le palpebre lentamente ed il primo pensiero nella sua mente fu che non voleva che Harry se ne andasse. Non era d’aiuto il fatto che suddetto stesse dormendo tra le sue braccia, con la faccia premuta contro il suo petto. Stava respirando in modo uniforme, e le sue dita erano arricciate nella sottile stoffa della sua maglietta. Le loro gambe erano aggrovigliate, e quando Louis si spostò leggermente, notò che il riccio era mezzo duro contro la sua coscia. Chiudendo gli occhi, Louis cercò con tutte le sue forze di non reagire a quella nuova consapevolezza.  
Non era la prima volta che uno di loro due si svegliava con un’erezione. Ogni volta che succedeva, cercavano di ignorare la cosa e facevano finta di non sapere che l’altro si stesse prendendo cura di quel piccolo problemino in bagno.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto prendersi cura _lui_ dell’erezione mattutina di Harry. O qui a letto, o nella doccia- tutto era meglio della consapevolezza che il giovane si stesse soddisfacendo per conto suo. In quel momento suonò la sveglia sul cellulare di Harry, e il rumore fece ridestare Louis dai suoi pensieri poco consoni, che ovviamente avevano risvegliato anche il suo membro. Si morse il labbro e trattenne un gemito quando Harry, svegliato probabilmente dalla suoneria, si mosse tra le sue braccia, sfregando la coscia contro il suo inguine. Il giovane si bloccò per un momento, capendo ovviamente la situazione, e le sue dita strinsero la maglietta di Louis un po’ più forte.  
La sveglia stava ancora suonando mentre loro due giacevano così, incastrati l’uno all’altro. Il cuore di Louis improvvisamente prese a battere ad un ritmo più veloce e si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se avesse seguito il suo istinto.  
E se avesse lasciato che la sua mano scivolasse verso il basso, fino ad arrivare al sedere di Harry? E se avesse piegato la gamba in modo che premesse contro il cazzo del riccio, facendo un po’ di pressione? E se avesse lasciato che le sue labbra si chiudessero sulla pelle calda e morbida del suo collo? Cosa succederebbe se-  
Tutti quei pensieri si dissolsero come sabbia al vento quando Harry si staccò da Louis, allontanandosi bruscamente.  
“Liam sarà qui tra un’ora,” borbottò il giovane. “Vado…” Indicò il bagno, ma la sua voce si spense quando lo guardò.  
Si fissarono l’un l’altro per un momento, e Louis trattene il fiato.  
Mordendosi il labbro, gli occhi di Harry vagarono sul suo corpo, e le sue guance si colorarono di una leggera sfumatura di rosso. Gli scappò uno strano suono dalla bocca, quasi come un gemito strozzato, poi si girò di scatto e fuggì dalla stanza, chiudendosi in bagno. Louis rimase a fissare il punto in cui cinque secondi prima c’era Harry che lo guardava come affamato, con il cuore che gli batteva in gola. Si lasciò cadere mollemente contro il morbido cuscino, rilasciando un piccolo gemito. Sentì poi la doccia venire accesa, il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva, e chiuse gli occhi. Le immagini che gli inondarono la mente non aiutavano affatto la sua situazione lì sotto, così si costrinse ad alzarsi e ad uscire dal letto. Se fosse rimasto lì a fantasticare sul corpo nudo del riccio sotto il getto bollente della doccia, di sicuro avrebbe finito col masturbarsi e non poteva farlo, non con Harry dall’altra parte del muro che poteva uscire da un momento all’altro.  
Afferrò un paio di pantaloni della tuta e li indossò, poi si diresse in cucina per preparare un po’ di tè. Mise sul fuoco anche la macchinetta del caffè per Harry e poggiò le mani sul bordo del lavandino, fissando fuori dalla finestra. Si ricordò di come il riccio lo avesse schiacciato contro questo stesso lavandino, ingabbiandolo e sussurrandogli che gli sarebbe piaciuto preparargli ancora una volta la colazione.  
Sembravano passati secoli da quel giorno. Da allora, molte cose erano cambiate, talmente tante che Louis non riusciva nemmeno a tenerne il conto nella sua testa. Lui ed Harry si erano avvicinati molto di più da quel giorno ma, allo stesso tempo, si erano allontanati più che mai.  
Non aveva assolutamente pensato all’eventualità che avrebbe potuto perdere di nuovo l’amore della sua vita, ma oggi, sembrava proprio così. Sapeva benissimo che le cose non erano come cinque anni fa, non erano neanche lontanamente uguali, ma comunque non riusciva a smettere di temere che accadesse.  
Aveva paura. Aveva paura perché lo aveva finalmente ritrovato, tutti i pezzi del suo cuore si erano finalmente riuniti, e perderlo avrebbe significato spezzarlo un’altra volta, senza nessuna possibilità di ripararlo. Quando sentì il suono acuto del bollitore, si girò di nuovo verso la cucina per preparare il suo tè. Fu allora che notò Harry in piedi sulla soglia della porta. Indossava dei jeans stretti e scuri ed una semplice maglietta bianca. Aveva i capelli arricciati e bagnati alle punte, un piccolo ciuffo gli ricadeva sulla fronte.  
“Preparo io la colazione,” annunciò mentre entrava.  
“Va bene,” rispose Louis, mentre lasciava che il suo tè si raffreddasse. “Vado a fare la doccia.”  
Louis lo superò e dovette far ricorso a tutto l’autocontrollo che possedeva per impedirsi di allungare una mano e spostargli quel ricciolo ribelle dietro l’orecchio. Harry profumava del suo shampoo, del suo sapone, fresco e leggero. Gli si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime a quella consapevolezza, perché era da anni che non accadeva, che non sentiva il suo profumo sulla pelle del riccio. Ma il momento fu spezzato nell’attimo in cui Harry aprì un armadietto per prendere tutto l’occorrente e lui uscì fuori dalla stanza. Più tardi, dopo essersi vestito, Louis tornò in cucina e trovò la tavola apparecchiata per tre persone. Harry era ancora ai fornelli, a friggere qualcosa in una padella. Prima che Louis potesse avvicinarsi a lui, il campanello suonò e andò alla porta per poter accogliere Liam.  
“Buongiorno!” Il tono dell’amico era allegro.  
Lo seguì subito Zayn, che aveva l’aria di uno che era sul punto di rapinare una banca. Grugnì qualcosa che non riuscì bene a decifrare, dal momento che il suono era attutito dalla sciarpa che aveva aggrovigliato intorno al collo e che gli copriva la bocca, e dal cappuccio del suo cappotto nero calato sulla testa.  
“Buongiorno,” disse Louis, salutando entrambi.  
“E’ un po’ presto per Zayn,” spiegò Liam. “Ma deve trovarsi al ristorante per ora di pranzo, e visto che il tuo appartamento è più vicino…”  
“Si, ha senso.” Louis li fece entrare e li condusse verso la cucina.  
Mentre salutavano Harry, Louis apparecchiò la tavola per un’altra persona e preparò un altro tè per Zayn ed un caffè per Liam. Il riccio versò le uova strapazzate in una ciotola, aggiunse un po’ di erba cipollina in cima e poggiò il tutto vicino al piatto col bacon sul tavolo.  
“Grazie per la colazione.” Liam prese posto e allungò una mano verso il cappuccio del fidanzato. “Dai piccolo, toglilo.”  
Zayn eseguì l’ordine, ma fece una smorfia e grugnì. “Odio svegliarmi presto al mattino.”  
Louis buffò. “Sono le dieci passate, Zayn.”  
“Ma sono in piedi dalle otto.”  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry si sedette accanto a Louis. “Hai avuto più di due ore per poterti svegliare completamente.”  
Il moro non disse nulla. Invece, afferrò la ciotola dalle mani di Liam e si servì con le uova preparate dal riccio.  
Parlarono del più e del meno durante la colazione. Louis aveva messo una dolce musica di sottofondo, ed una pioggerella delicata stava colpendo le finestre.  
Si adattava al suo umore. Si rese conto che questa era l’ultima volta in cui Harry gli avrebbe preparato la colazione, l’ultima volta in cui lo avrebbe visto a lavoro nella sua cucina, intento a preparargli le uova. Da domani, Harry non sarà più lì, e lui tornerà alle sue vecchie abitudini, e cioè al suo solito caffè preso al volo nel bar proprio sotto il suo ufficio mentre andava a lavoro. Probabilmente si preparerà da solo delle uova su una fetta di pane tostato durante il fine settimana, o forse tornerà a mangiare cereali direttamente dalla scatola. Harry aveva bandito i cereali dalla sua cucina. Aveva detto che non erano un pasto appropriato – a prescindere da ciò che dicevano nella pubblicità, e cioè che fossero pieni di nutrienti.   
Probabilmente aveva ragione ma, contrariamente ad Harry, a lui non piaceva passare del tempo ai fornelli per cucinare qualcosa.  
“Dovrei iniziare ad andare,” disse Zayn dopo un po’. Avevano finito la colazione ed erano ancora seduti al tavolo, chiacchierando e bevendo tè. “Devo andare a prendere anche Babs.”  
“Buona giornata.” Liam si sporse per baciare leggermente il moro sulle labbra.  
Louis notò che Harry lo stava fissando. I loro occhi si incastrarono gli uni negli altri per un secondo prima che lui distogliesse lo sguardo, guardando altrove.  
“Che ne dici di iniziare a prendere le tue cose per portarle in macchina?” Chiese Liam, alzandosi dal tavolo.  
“E’ tutto nella stanza degli ospiti.” Harry prese i piatti e li poggiò nel lavandino.  
Louis mise una mano su quella del riccio quando quest’ultimo tornò al tavolo per afferrare anche le ciotole. “Vai pure ad occuparti delle tue cose con Liam. Ci penso io qui.”  
Per un momento, Harry non si mosse. Poi lasciò andare la ciotola e fece un passo indietro, allontanandosi da lui e dal tavolo. “Va bene. Grazie.”  
Scuotendo la testa, Louis prese le ciotole e cominciò a sparecchiare. Il riccio lasciò la stanza senza aggiungere altro, e non appena rimase da solo, lasciò andare il fiato che non credeva di aver trattenuto. Fece cadere le ciotole nel lavandino e chiuse gli occhi.  
Non poteva lasciare che Harry vedesse quanto gli faceva male lasciarlo andar via. Doveva fingere ancora per un po’, doveva mantenere quella maschera di indifferenza ancora per qualche minuto, poi avrebbe potuto permettersi di lasciarsi andare alle emozioni e soffrire. Ma fino a quando Harry sarebbe rimasto lì, non poteva far trasparire i suoi veri sentimenti. Se lo avesse fatto, di sicuro avrebbe messo sotto pressione il riccio, e lui non voleva farlo.  
Mentre i due ragazzi trasferivano scatole e borse nella macchina di Liam, lui si dedicò a pulire la cucina, cercando di distrarre la sua mente. Sapeva che Harry non aveva portato molto con sé, quindi non ci sarebbe voluto chissà quanto a sistemare tutto, e non c’era voluto chissà quanto nemmeno a sgomberare il suo appartamento dalla roba del giovane. La sera prima, Louis aveva osservato Harry raccogliere le poche cose che aveva in giro per casa sua. Aveva preso tutti i suoi oggetti personali dal bagno e raccolto i suoi vestiti da dove li aveva lasciati sparsi nella camera da letto e nel soggiorno. C’erano anche alcuni utensili di cucina.  
A parte questo, il giovane aveva finito di fare i bagagli in un’ora. In quell’ora, tuttavia, il cuore di Louis si era spezzato innumerevoli volte. Ad ogni oggetto che cadeva in una scatola o in una borsa, la sua mente gli ricordava che Harry stava per lasciarlo un’altra volta.  
“Abbiamo preso tutto.”  
Louis si girò verso Liam ed annuì brevemente.  
“Starai bene?” Liam si avvicinò a lui, un’espressione quasi preoccupata sul viso. Aveva uno zaino sulle spalle.  
“Che razza di domanda è?” Rise un po’, asciugandosi le mani su uno straccio. “Quando mai non sono stato bene?”  
Liam strinse le labbra. “Lou…”  
“Non preoccuparti, Lee.” Louis gli diede una pacca sul braccio mentre lo sorpassava. “Sto bene.”  
“Continui a dirlo,” l’amico lo seguì. “Ma secondo me non ci credi neanche tu.”  
Cercando di rimanere calmo, Louis si infilò le scarpe. Sapeva che Liam aveva ragione, sapeva di non star affrontando al meglio quella situazione, ma non aveva altra scelta. Era sempre meglio che non affrontarla affatto. Proprio mentre stava per seguire Liam fuori, ricordò quello che aveva programmato di fare, così si voltò di nuovo indietro.  
“Arrivo tra un secondo,” disse all’amico, e si precipitò di nuovo nella camera da letto per afferrare la scatola rosa.  
Al piano di sotto, Harry stava aspettando accanto alla macchina di Liam. Aveva le mani nelle tasche dei suoi jeans e, quando li sentì arrivare, il suo sguardo si posò subito sulla scatola che aveva tra le mani. Liam posò lo zaino nel bagagliaio dell’auto e Louis si fermò di fronte ad Harry.  
“Non posso accettarla, Lou.” Mormorò il giovane.  
“Voglio che le abbia tu.” Louis allungò la scatola verso di lui. “Di sicuro saranno in ottime mani con te, e poi tu ne fai un uso migliore.”  
“Ma questi sono i tuoi ricordi,” protestò il riccio, accigliato.  
_I nostri,_ pensò Louis. _Sono i nostri ricordi._ Non lo disse ad alta voce, però. “Erano abbandonate nel mio armadio, a prendere polvere. Tu puoi metterle sul muro se vuoi.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Lou…”  
“Prendile, va bene?” Louis spinse la scatola contro il petto del giovane. “Mi sentirei meglio a sapere che le tieni tu.”  
Sospirando, Harry si arrese. Estrasse le mani dalle tasche e afferrò la scatola. “Grazie.”  
Louis gli sorrise gentile e poi indietreggiò.  
“Grazie per avermi permesso di restare con te, Louis.” Disse il giovane, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui.  
“Nessun problema.” Louis incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. “Lo farei per tutti i miei amici.”  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo. “Lo so.”  
“Se dovesse succedere di nuovo però, farai meglio a citare in giudizio quel tipo.” Louis guardò Liam salire al posto di guida. “Ma spero per te non accada ancora.”  
“Sono sicuro che non accadrà.” Harry guardò Liam, poi di nuovo Louis “È tutto risolto adesso.”  
Annuendo, Louis fece un altro passo indietro per lasciare ad Harry lo spazio necessario per aprire la portiera della macchina. “Stammi bene.”  
“Anche tu.” Il giovane salì in macchina, appoggiando la scatola sulle ginocchia. “Ci si vede in giro?”  
Louis si ficcò le unghie nella pelle, costringendosi a restare fermo. Voleva tirar fuori Harry da quella macchina e dirgli che non c’era bisogno che tornasse in quel piccolo appartamento dall’altra parte della città. Voleva dirgli che il suo posto era qui, e che potevano risolvere le cose, e che aveva _bisogno_ di lui.  
Dio, aveva bisogno di lui così tanto.  
“Ci si vede in giro.” Riuscì a rispondere. La sua voce sembrò estranea persino a lui.  
Harry chiuse la portiera e Liam mise in moto. Guardando l’auto che si allontanava, Louis si morse il labbro inferiore, sentendo il cuore affondare. Deglutì a fatica e si voltò, entrando nell’edificio.  
Fissò il suo riflesso nell’ascensore, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare adesso. Non poteva tornare alla normalità. Non poteva nemmeno fingere che qualcosa fosse normale nella sua vita. L’appartamento era silenzioso quando rientrò. Nell’aria c’era ancora un leggero odore di bacon e la musica stava ancora suonando in cucina.  
Louis andò subito a spegnerla. Harry ieri aveva insistito per pulire un po’ il suo appartamento, e non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. Louis lo aveva guardato sistemare casa, concentrato su ciò che stava facendo, ed era un po’ come se il giovane stesse cercando di rimuovere tutte le tracce che aveva lasciato. Eppure, ce n’erano alcune che non potevano essere cancellate. Entrò nella sua camera da letto e osservò il suo letto sfatto. Il piumone era stato spinto ai piedi del letto, i cuscini invece contro la testiera ed era ovvio che poco prima ci avessero dormito due persone sopra quel materasso.  
Louis rimase appoggiato allo stipite della porta per un momento, ad osservarlo. Forse avrebbe dovuto smetterla di rimuginare su quella situazione e togliere quelle lenzuola dal letto. Le avrebbe lavate e messe di nuove, così quando sarebbe andato a dormire quella sera, non sarebbe rimasto nulla di Harry se non il ricordo delle sensazioni che aveva provato ad avere il suo corpo caldo tra le sue braccia. Sospirando, si costrinse a rimboccarsi le maniche. Sollevò il piumone, ma prima che potesse strapparlo via dal letto, qualcosa cadde a terra. Lasciò quindi andare il piumone e si chinò per raccoglierlo.  
Era il maglione di Harry. Lo aveva indossato la scorsa notte. Un maglione di lana lilla. Chiudendo gli occhi, Louis si permise di stringerselo al petto e seppellire la faccia nel tessuto. Aveva ancora l’odore del giovane ed era più morbido di quanto Louis avesse immaginato. Un colore tenue, morbido, confortante. Proprio come Harry. Louis si sedette sul letto, con il viso ancora sepolto nel maglione. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e cercò di trattenersi, cercò di tenere tutto dentro, ma non riuscì più a sopportare l’ondata di disperazione che si era riversata su di lui. Lo aveva travolto, trascinando lui ed il suo cuore in un mare scuro e denso di disperazione.  
Arrivato a quel punto, Louis non sapeva proprio come comportarsi. Era sempre riuscito a riprendersi e aveva sempre trovato il modo di andare avanti.  
Ora, tuttavia, non aveva idea di cosa fare. Voleva soltanto Harry, e lui era proprio lì, a portata di mano, diversamente dagli anni passati. Eppure, non poteva averlo. Non poteva allungare la mano e prenderlo. Era troppo e non abbastanza allo stesso tempo.  
Era la prima volta in tutta la sua vita in cui decideva di gettare la spugna, di mollare tutto e arrendersi. Di _rinunciare_. Non gli era rimasto un briciolo di forza, non ce la faceva più a lottare contro l’ignoto, quindi si lasciò cadere sul letto e si aggrappò a quell’indumento come se fosse la sua unica ancora di salvezza.  
Era l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta di Harry, dopotutto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Questo è l’ultimo,” disse Liam mentre posava un’altra scatola accanto al letto di Harry.  
Era un letto completamente nuovo e odorava ancora del rivestimento di plastica che probabilmente era stato attorno ad esso fino al giorno prima. Harry odiava già il fatto che probabilmente avrebbe avuto un odore simile per le prossime settimane a venire. Odiava ancora di più il fatto che da oggi in poi avrebbe dovuto dormire da solo. Tornarono nel piccolo soggiorno, dove c’era anche Niall che era passato a dargli il bentornato.  
“Il tuo appartamento sembra molto più bello del mio ora,” commentò il ragazzo mentre passava una mano sulla nuova carta da parati.  
“Possiamo cambiare, se vuoi.” Suggerì il riccio, sorridendo.  
Niall fece un gesto con la mano. “Nah. Penso mi trasferirò in un appartamento più grande, comunque.”  
“Cosa?” Chiesero Liam ed Harry all’unisono.  
Scrollando le spalle, il giovane si sedette su una delle sedie della cucina. “Ho firmato con una casa discografica. Molto presto sarò in grado di permettermi qualcosa di più grande. E quando diventerò una vera rockstar, l’appartamento di Tommo sembrerà squallido in confronto al mio.”  
Liam rise ed Harry si costrinse a unirsi a lui. Solo sentire il nome di Louis gli fece serrare lo stomaco.  
“Haz,” disse Liam, inclinando la testa con un sorriso gentile sul volto. “Tutto bene?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Si, tutto bene.”  
“Non hai detto una parola sui lavori di ristrutturazione che hanno fatto,” Niall sollevò le sopracciglia. “Hai la testa da un’altra parte.”  
_Con Louis_ rimase sottointeso.  
“Penso che non avrei dovuto lasciarlo,” buttò fuori finalmente. “Sento che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato.”  
“E’ sempre sbagliato separare due persone innamorate.” Commentò Niall. “Ma questo non significa che non lo rivedrai mai più, Harry.”  
Harry sentiva il cuore battergli furiosamente in gola e guardò prima Niall, poi Liam. “Sono innamorato di lui.”  
Liam rimase in silenzio, ma Niall esalò una risatina ironica.  
“Questo non è una sorpresa per nessuno, Haz.” Disse.  
 “E’-” Il riccio guardò la scatola rosa che aveva poggiato sul tavolo. “Non intendo in quel modo. Non è quella parte di me ad amarlo. Sono _io._ Io lo amo _adesso._ Mi sono innamorato di lui.”  
“Ovviamente ti sei innamorato di lui.” Liam si avvicinò a lui e lo fece accomodare sul piccolo divano. “Harry, perché è così incredibile per te questa realizzazione?”  
Quel divano non era nemmeno comodo. Non come quello di Louis almeno. “Come ho detto, ho sempre pensato che quello che provavo per lui fosse un’ombra del nostro passato. Qualcosa dentro di me che, inconsciamente, ricordava.”  
“E’ molto probabile che inizialmente fosse così.” Niall si alzò dalla sedia e andò a sedersi accanto a loro. “E forse, questa è in parte una delle ragioni per le quali ti sei innamorato di nuovo di lui.”  
Liam annuì e gli prese la mano, stringendola. “Ascolta, Haz. C’è una cosa che devi sapere.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, cercando di mettere insieme i pensieri che gli stavano attraversando la testa. Amava Louis, e quel sentimento non era solo un ricordo muscolare. Era perché Louis era premuroso, e la persona più forte che conosceva. Era divertente e così dannatamente sexy, e aveva il cuore più gentile e onesto che Harry avesse mai avuto modo di vedere. Metteva sempre gli altri prima di sé stesso, ne aveva passate così tante e aveva tanti pesi sulla schiena, ma era comunque sempre gentile e premuroso con tutti quelli che incontrava. Louis amava con tutto il suo cuore, e tutto il suo cuore apparteneva ad Harry.  
“Qualcosa che dovrei sapere?” Chiese il riccio quando registrò le parole dell’amico. “Cos’altro mi hai tenuto nascosto?”  
“Louis non te lo direbbe mai,” spiegò Liam. “Sai com’è fatto. Ha sempre paura che la minima cosa ti possa ferire.”  
Il sangue nelle sue vene si gelò per un momento e si sentì un po’ stordito. “Cosa succede?”  
“L’incidente, Harry. C’è un motivo per cui le tue ferite erano peggiori di quelle di Louis.” Liam si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Stavi guidando, quindi i medici erano sicuri che quello che hai fatto fosse frutto di una decisione ben consapevole che hai preso.”  
“Cosa?” I pensieri di Harry stavano correndo su binari diversi e andavano a mille miglia all’ora. Sudore freddo iniziò a colare sulla sua fronte perché non aveva idea di cosa stesse per dirgli l’amico.  
“E’ un basilare istinto naturale quello di allontanarsi dal pericolo. Tu però non lo hai fatto, Harry.” Liam sostenne il suo sguardo, come per assicurarsi che lui ascoltasse tutto molto attentamente. “Hai girato la macchina dalla tua parte e ti sei messo in linea con il camion. C’è una sola spiegazione logica del perché tu lo abbia fatto.”  
Harry fissò Liam, e improvvisamente la sua mente andò in cortocircuito, diventando completamente vuota. Sentiva un rumore sordo nelle orecchie ed il sangue pompava nelle sue vene ad una velocità disumana, affluendo su tutto il suo viso. Si paralizzò completamente quando si rese conto di cosa significassero quelle parole.  
“Per proteggere Louis.” La voce di Niall era a malapena un sussurro quando rispose al suo posto. “Hai provato a proteggere Louis.”  
Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola ed aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non uscì alcun suono.  
“Sapevo ci fosse qualcosa che non andava nel momento in cui ti sei svegliato dal coma e non hai chiesto subito di Louis.” Liam sospirò, stringendo le sue mani un po’ più forte. “Insomma, avevi rischiato la sua vita per proteggere la persona che amavi e poi non hai chiesto di lui non appena hai aperto gli occhi.”  
“Lo sa?” Chiese il giovane, cercando di immaginare come doveva essere stato per Louis scoprire quel genere di cose.  
“Si.” Liam annuì. “I medici glielo hanno detto.”  
Harry allontanò le sue mani da quelle dell’amico e si alzò, iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza.  
“Sapevo che ti saresti innamorato di nuovo di lui, Haz.” Disse Liam tranquillamente. “Quello che avevate, quello che provavi- che _provi_ … non è un qualcosa che svanisce facilmente.”  
Passandosi una mano tra i capelli, il giovane si fermò e fissò l’amico. “Non è mai svanito.”  
Liam aggrottò la fronte, come se non riuscisse a seguirlo. Non era svanito. Non era mai svanito. Anche se parte di ciò che provava per Louis non era altro che memoria muscolare, non importava. Aveva avuto modo di conoscerlo di nuovo, di imparare tante altre cose nuove su di lui. Si era innamorato di Louis ancora una volta, perché probabilmente non c’era vita che Harry potesse condurre senza innamorarsi di lui, senza averlo con sé.  
Erano fatti l’uno per l’altro, ed erano legati indissolubilmente. Due anime gemelle, legate dal filo rosso.  
“Devo vederlo,” borbottò, voltandosi verso la porta. “Non avrei dovuto lasciarlo, cazzo.”  
“Harry!” Urlò Niall, ma lui non si fermò.  
“Ti darò un passaggio.” Disse Liam, raggiungendolo.  
Harry allora si fermo e si girò verso di lui, gettandogli le braccia al collo come per ringraziarlo di essersi offerto. “Grazie Lee. Ma preferisco prendere la metropolitana. È più veloce.”  
Liam lo strinse forte prima di lasciarlo andare. “Abbi cura di lui, Haz. Ha bisogno di te più di quanto tu creda.”  
Tirandosi indietro, il riccio si precipitò fuori dall’appartamento. Poteva soltanto immaginare quanto Louis avesse davvero bisogno di lui. Il giovane in tutti questi anni aveva indossato una maschera per sembrare una persona dura e forte, e non aveva mai perso la sua compostezza. Harry era stato uno sciocco ad aspettare che Louis cedesse ed ammettesse che aveva bisogno di lui, che aveva bisogno di essere debole e piangere.  
Avrebbe dovuto realizzare molto prima che tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno il castano era una piccola spinta. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno Louis era una persona fidata, una persona di fronte alla quale lui non avesse paura di mostrarsi debole. Ed Harry era l’unico a poter ricoprire quel ruolo.  
Quando finalmente arrivò di fronte all’appartamento di Louis, di nuovo, era senza fiato e la maglietta gli si era appiccicata al petto. La metro era praticamente piena, ed il suo stomaco si era attorcigliato un po’ di più man mano che si avvicinava. Salutò Ripley, la guardia di sicurezza, con un breve cenno della mano e poi salì in ascensore. I suoi nervi iniziarono davvero a farsi sentire quando si fermò davanti alla porta della casa di Louis.  
Sapeva che non fosse chiusa a chiave. Louis non chiudeva mai la porta, e lui aveva approfittato di questa cosa prima. Stavolta però, voleva giocare in modo corretto e lasciare che il giovane decidesse se lasciarlo entrare o meno. Harry era abbastanza sicuro che Louis non lo avrebbe rifiutato, ma comunque voleva fare le cose per bene. Suonò il campanello. Rimase in attesa per un minuto e si accigliò. Suonò di nuovo, ma non c’era alcun segno di movimento dietro la porta.  
Bussò forte contro il legno duro, poi suonò di nuovo. Quando di nuovo non ci fu alcuna reazione, suonò ancora una volta.  
Proprio quando stava per aprire la porta ed irrompere nell’appartamento, questa si aprì di scatto, rivelando un Louis dall’aspetto arrabbiato. Le sue sopracciglia erano quasi unite e gli angoli della sua bocca erano rivolti verso il basso. Quell’espressione però mutò subito in una di sorpresa quando vide Harry.  
Indossava il suo maglione lilla, e praticamente ci nuotava dentro.  
“Quello è il mio maglione,” fu la prima cosa che disse il riccio.  
L’espressione del giovane cambiò di nuovo, e gli lanciò uno sguardo irato. “Se sei venuto qui per riprendertelo, puoi tornartene da dove sei venuto. Non lo restituirò.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa?”  
“Non mi interessa quello che vuoi tu,” sputò fuori il ragazzo, ovviamente arrabbiato con lui. “Lo terrò, e dovrai strapparlo dalle mie mani salde se proprio lo rivuoi indietro. Tu hai preso tutto, ogni parte di me, ed io non ho protestato, vero?”  
“Lou,” iniziò Harry, ma fu di nuovo interrotto.  
“E’ solo un maglione. Puoi lasciarmi almeno questo, per favore?” Louis alzò le mani in aria, in un gesto stizzito. “O dobbiamo litigare?”  
Harry alzò la voce allora. “Non sono venuto qui a prendere il maledetto maglione, Lou.”  
Le mani del giovane ricaddero lentamente sui suoi fianchi. “Cosa? E perché sei qui allora?”  
“Per te,” rispose, e allungò le mani per afferrare Louis e tirarselo contro il suo petto.  
Il ragazzo emise un verso sorpreso, che però si trasformò in un gemito quando le loro labbra si incontrarono. Harry spinse di nuovo Louis nell’appartamento, chiudendo la porta con un calcio. Prese il viso del castano con entrambe le sue mani ed inclinò il mento, così da poterlo baciare più a fondo. Louis si sciolse letteralmente sotto al suo tocco ed il riccio rallentò, trasformando il bacio in qualcosa di più morbido e dolce.  
“Sono qui per aiutarti ad essere debole,” mormorò contro le labbra del giovane.  
Louis non aprì nemmeno gli occhi quando sussurrò un “Tu cosa?”  
“Sono qui per vederti piangere.” Aggiunse, baciandogli la fronte.  
Il castano si tirò leggermente indietro e “Cosa?”, ripeté.  
Harry accarezzò con il pollice le labbra di Louis. “Ti farò raccontare tutto, metterò a nudo tutte le tue paure e debolezze, e poi ti stringerò tra le mie braccia quando crollerai.”  
“Che cazzo?” Louis sembrava offeso. “Non ho intenzione di-”  
“Lo farai,” lo interruppe lui. “Questa cosa tra di noi funzionerà soltanto quando finalmente mi dirai tutto ciò che hai da dire. E non mi importa di nulla. Non importa se ti mostrerai debole, o se piangerai, o se ti romperai in mille pezzi, Louis. Io sono qui.”  
“Haz,” sussurrò il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa. “Piccolo…”  
“No.” Protestò il riccio. “La verità. Ogni tuo più piccolo pensiero. E voglio sapere tutto.” Mise una mano sotto il mento del ragazzo e lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo, così che i loro occhi si incontrassero. “ _Piccolo_.”  
La dura maschera di Louis crollò in un istante, e si aggrappò con fermezza alla maglietta di Harry.  
Quest’ultimo annullò la piccola distanza tra di loro e lo baciò di nuovo. La mano che prima era sul mento di Louis scivolò sulla sua mascella e lentamente passò la lingua sulle labbra del giovane, intimandogli così di aprire la bocca. Louis si abbandonò completamente a lui, seguendo ogni mossa delle sue labbra. Le sue dita abbandonarono la presa sulla maglietta del riccio e le sue mani andarono subito ad accarezzare il suo petto.  
Con una sola mossa, il riccio sollevò Louis, afferrandolo per i fianchi. Quando il castano avvolse le sue gambe intorno alla vita di Harry, lui spostò le mani all’ingiù, verso la parte posteriore delle sue cosce, aiutandolo a bilanciarsi. Il bacio si interruppe e Louis sospirò quando mise le braccia intorno al collo di Harry e seppellì il suo viso nei capelli ricci del giovane. Baciandogli dolcemente la spalla, Harry si diresse in camera da letto. Poggiò Louis con delicatezza sul materasso e lo fece scivolare gentilmente indietro, strisciando tra le sue gambe. Louis afferrò la collana che pendeva dal petto del ragazzo e lo spinse contro di lui, facendo combaciare di nuovo le loro labbra in un bacio a stampo dolce e gentile. Quando si staccarono, il castano cominciò a giocare con il ciondolo, spostandolo tra le sue dita mentre si guardavano negli occhi.  
“Arrenditi, Lou.” Mormorò Harry, lasciando che le sue dita si spostassero dalla vita di Louis al suo petto. Il respiro del ragazzo si bloccò. “Lascia che mi prenda cura di te, piccolo.”  
Louis lo fissò per un altro istante, poi lasciò andare il ciondolo e lasciò cadere le mani sul letto, appoggiandole sopra la sua testa. Chiuse gli occhi ed inclinò leggermente il viso verso destra. Il cuore di Harry sobbalzò alla vista di Louis che si abbandonava completamente a lui.  
Era una visione: lunghe ciglia che accarezzavano i suoi zigomi alti, labbra rosse e gonfie per i loro baci, leggermente spalancate, come in attesa, mani delicate poggiate sopra la testa e gambe muscolose divaricate. Il maglione si era sollevato, rivelando la pelle dorata del suo stomaco.  
Harry lasciò una delle sue mani sul petto del ragazzo e spostò l’altra verso l’alto, fino ad avvolgere le dita intorno ai suoi polsi. Erano piccoli e delicati sotto la pelle dei suoi polpastrelli, e Louis non aveva opposto resistenza, nemmeno un briciolo. Attaccò le labbra al collo del castano, lasciando baci delicati sulle sue clavicole e sul tatuaggio al di sotto di esse, per poi iniziare a succhiare e mordere la pelle. Louis gemette piano, arcuando di poco la schiena sul materasso, ma rimase immobile. Harry usò la mano ancora poggiata sul petto del giovane per spingerlo di nuovo verso il basso e terminare il suo lavoro. Quando si tirò indietro, la pelle era di un rosso scuro quasi violaceo, e sorrise soddisfatto. Alzò lo sguardo verso Louis e lo trovò a fissare il soffitto, gli occhi vitrei.  
Tenendo ancora i polsi di Louis stretti in una mano, Harry iniziò a sbottonargli i jeans. “Posso toglierti questo maglione da dosso o proverai a cavarmi gli occhi se ci provo?”  
Gli occhi blu del giovane si concentrarono su di lui, e batté le palpebre lentamente. “Posso tenerlo dopo?”  
“Puoi tenere quello che vuoi,” rispose il riccio e si chinò per far combaciare le loro labbra in un altro bacio. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza delle labbra di Louis, della loro pienezza, dello scorrere lento delle loro lingue.  
Harry interruppe il bacio, guardò per un momento il ragazzo mozzafiato sotto di lui, poi lasciò andare i suoi polsi e gli tirò il maglione sopra la testa. Lo lasciò cadere sul pavimento e si sedette sul letto, lasciando che Louis si sistemasse sopra di lui. Appoggiò le mani sulla sua schiena nuda, la pelle calda sotto la sua epidermide, e poi lo guardò. Trovò Louis che lo stava già guardando, fissandogli le labbra con occhi neri, il blu completamente inghiottito, come se fosse ubriaco.  
“Che cosa vuoi piccolo?” Chiese il riccio, accarezzandogli piano la linea della spina dorsale. “Cosa ti piace?”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, portando una mano sul viso del giovane e sfiorandogli la guancia con il pollice. “Tu.”  
Sorridendo, Harry lo tirò verso di lui e fece combaciare le loro labbra in un bacio a stampo, poi lasciò che le sue labbra vagassero verso il basso. Gli baciò il collo, poi il petto, poi leccò uno dei suoi capezzoli, prendendolo tra le sue labbra e succhiandolo fino a quando non fu gonfio e rosso. Riservò lo stesso trattamento anche all’altro, ripetendo i movimenti. Louis affondò le mani nei capelli di Harry, inclinando la testa all’indietro e muovendo i fianchi in modo circolare, così da far sfiorare le loro erezioni.  
Soddisfatto del suo lavoro, Harry risalì verso il collo di Louis con la bocca mentre le sue mani scivolarono in basso. Infilò una mano nei jeans dell’altro, stringendogli il sedere. “Sei così bello, Lou.”  
Scuotendo la testa, Louis si sporse in avanti, mordendosi il labbro.  
“Avresti dovuto sentirtelo dire tutti i giorni.” Harry incorniciò con una mano il suo viso, facendo sfiorare nuovamente le loro labbra. “Mi dispiace non essere stato lì per ricordartelo.”  
Il castano inspirò profondamente, fissandolo negli occhi.  
“Te lo mostrerò,” sussurrò il riccio. “Perché meriti di saperlo, meriti di capire quanto tu sia da togliere il fiato.”  
Detto questo, Harry lo spinse all’indietro per far sì che il giovane affondasse di nuovo sulla sua schiena. Gli tirò i jeans verso il basso fino a quando non scivolarono lungo le sue gambe muscolose, lasciandolo completamente nudo. Harry quasi gemette a quella vista, e fece scorrere un dito sulle lettere tatuate sulle clavicole del giovane. Si sistemò poi accanto a Louis, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, e fece scivolare la sua mano lungo il suo stomaco fino ad arrivare al suo bacino. Arricciò le dita intorno al membro del giovane, già mezzo duro e caldo nel suo pugno. Louis sibilò ed i suoi occhi si chiusero per il piacere. Il riccio tenne gli occhi fissi sul viso del castano mentre lo accarezzava per farlo arrivare alla sua completa durezza, il suo cazzo era un piacevole peso sul suo palmo. Era una sensazione incredibile sentirlo ingrossarsi grazie alle sue attenzioni. Louis a quel punto girò la testa, il suo respiro divenne irregolare, ed Harry si chinò per dargli un bacio ansante.  
Quando il giovane iniziò a gemere nella sua bocca, Harry si staccò da lui e scivolò verso il basso, sostituendo la sua mano con le labbra. Louis spalancò ancora di più le gambe e gemette forte quando il riccio afferrò la base del suo cazzo e leccò la punta. Aveva un sapore leggermente salato ed Harry chiuse gli occhi, affondando lentamente più in profondità.  
Per un momento, pensò di far venire Louis in quel modo. Il giovane meritava più di un semplice pompino, però, quindi mosse la testa su e giù un paio di volte, premendo la lingua contro la vena sporgente e succhiando forte per spingerlo quasi al limite. Quando Louis iniziò a gemere ancora di più e a voltare la testa da un lato all’altro, Harry allontanò la bocca dal cazzo del maggiore, staccandosi con un sonoro _pop._ Un po’ di saliva si era accumulata al di sotto del suo labbro inferiore, mischiata a liquido pre-seminale, ed il riccio cacciò fuori la lingua e si leccò le labbra, inghiottendo il sapore. Louis aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, il suo petto era arrossato e stava respirando affannosamente.  
“Stai andando così bene,” sussurrò Harry, con voce roca. Allacciò le dita con quelle di Louis e si sollevò per poterlo baciare di nuovo, lento e languido, le lingue desiderose l’una dell’altra. Il riccio era ancora del tutto vestito e la maglietta gli si era praticamente appiccicata addosso.  
Harry ignorò quel piccolo dettaglio e appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla vita di Louis, stringendola delicatamente prima di farlo girare sul suo stomaco. La sua pelle era luccicante per il sudore sotto il pallido sole del pomeriggio, ed il suo sedere formava una curva pressoché perfetta.  
Sembrava essere stato scolpito da un qualche artista. Massaggiando lentamente una natica perfettamente arrotondata, Harry iniziò poi a baciare lungo tutta la spina dorsale del castano, fino ad arrivare alla sua entrata. Si leccò le labbra in anticipo e soffiò contro la piccola apertura, sentendo Louis tremare sotto quella piccola premura. Con entrambe le mani lo aprì meglio e lasciò un dolce bacio contro la sua fessura, poi ci immerse piano la lingua. Louis piagnucolò, spingendosi leggermente indietro, contro la sua bocca. Il riccio si sistemò meglio, accovacciandosi tra le gambe del giovane, poi afferrò uno dei cuscini e lo collocò sotto il bacino di Louis, così da farlo reggere meglio.  
“Harry,” sussurrò, le dita arricciate nelle lenzuola. “Haz.”  
“Ti tengo io, piccolo.” Harry allargò ancora di più le sue natiche, baciandogli la coscia. “Lasciati andare.”  
E Louis lo fece. Il suo corpo si rilassò e lasciò che il riccio prendesse il comando su di lui. Soffiò di nuovo sulla sua entrata, ora umida per la saliva, e la guardò contrarsi, poi leccò audacemente, facendo in modo che Louis si bagnasse. I suoi pantaloni diventavano sempre più stretti all’altezza del cavallo, ma continuò comunque a fare ciò che stava facendo, andando sempre più in profondità. La mascella gli faceva male, aveva le labbra ed il mento completamente impiastricciati di saliva, ed anche se non ricordava di averlo mai fatto, sapeva esattamente quello che stava facendo. L’aveva già fatto prima, e l’aveva fatto con Louis. Ne era più che sicuro.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, il riccio fece scivolare la lingua dentro e fuori dall’entrata del giovane, cercando di spingere sempre più a fondo, più forte. Louis piagnucolò e gemette, affondando la faccia nel materasso e muovendo i fianchi avanti e indietro, quasi come se stesse cavalcando la lingua del ragazzo.  
Non fu una sorpresa quando Louis si tese completamente ed arcuò la schiena, gridando. Strinse ancora di più le lenzuola e si strusciò contro il cuscino sotto i suoi fianchi, respirando affannosamente. Harry lo accompagnò durante l’orgasmo, la lingua che ancora spingeva dentro e fuori il suo corpo.  
Quando il giovane si rilassò sotto di lui, Harry si tirò indietro, cercando di riprendere fiato. Baciò la base della colonna vertebrale di Louis, con le mani che ancora gli stringevano i fianchi morbidi. Il castano rimase completamente immobile, tentando di regolarizzare il respiro. Approfittando di quel momento, il riccio si liberò dei suoi vestiti ed aprì il cassetto del comodino. Tirò fuori il lubrificante ed un preservativo, prima di dare al suo membro un paio di stoccate con la mano, liberando un po’ della tensione accumulata. Con un movimento fluido e dolce, fece girare di nuovo Louis sulla schiena e lo trovò arrossito dai capelli fino all’ombelico, gli occhi blu completamente annebbiati e le labbra rosse. Respirava ancora affannosamente ed i suoi capelli erano un disastro.  
“Dio, guardati.” Sussurrò Harry, leccandosi le labbra e guardandolo meravigliato.  
Louis sorrise piano, facendo scorrere una mano sul suo petto e spargendo il liquido preseminale su tutto lo sterno. Harry seguì il movimento con occhi affamati e si chinò per baciare lungo il sentiero che aveva tracciato la mano del maggiore, assaporandolo. Stappò la bottiglietta e si ricoprì le dita con una quantità generosa di lubrificante. Mentre circondava il capezzolo di Louis con la lingua, le sue dita tracciarono dolcemente la sua entrata. Louis sibilò, ma le sue gambe si aprirono per dare più accesso al riccio. Si dondolò piano contro il dito che Harry aveva lentamente spinto dentro, producendo dolci e disperati miagolii.  
“Prendi le mie dita così bene,” mormorò il riccio contro l’orecchio del ragazzo mentre muoveva il dito dentro e fuori la sua entrata in un ritmo costante. “Sei così bravo, piccolo.”  
Louis inclinò la testa all’insù così da poter trovare le labbra di Harry e farle scontrare con le sue in un bacio affamato. Gemettero entrambi, le lingue che scivolavano insieme. Louis avvolse un braccio intorno al collo di Harry e strinse le mani tra i suoi capelli quando il riccio aggiunse un secondo dito. Ruppero il bacio e si guardarono negli occhi, vogliosi e desiderosi l’uno dell’altro, mentre Harry spingeva le dita dentro di lui, sforbiciandole per allargarlo il più possibile.  
Quando il riccio aggiunse un terzo dito, afferrò il preservativo con la mano libera. Louis aveva la testa inclinata all’indietro e si dondolava contro le dita del giovane in un ritmo lento e cadenzato. Il suo membro era diventato di nuovo duro ed era ricurvo contro il suo stomaco, spargendo liquido pre-seminale sulla sua pelle, proprio dove la punta colpiva il suo addome.  
L’erezione di Harry invece doleva pesantemente tra le sue gambe, desiderosa di attenzioni. Tirò fuori le dita dall’apertura del castano ed usò la mano lubrificata per darsi delle lente e dure stoccate. Strappò l’involucro del preservativo con i denti e velocemente lo srotolò sul suo cazzo, sibilando al tocco.  
Quando finalmente si posizionò tra le gambe di Louis e spinse lentamente la punta contro la sua entrata, qualcosa dentro di lui scattò. Si sentiva strano, _completo_ , come se l’ultimo pezzo dentro di lui che non riusciva a trovare fosse finalmente tornato al suo posto. Quel pezzo era Louis.  
Il giovane gridò quando Harry si spinse completamente dentro di lui, ed il riccio si sporse in avanti, afferrando le sue mani. Allungò le loro braccia sopra la testa di Louis ed intrecciò le loro dita, prima di iniziare a muoversi, lentamente, per farlo abituare a quella nuova intrusione. Il più grande avvolse le sue gambe intorno ai fianchi del ragazzo e si lasciò scopare.  
“Dio, Lou,” gemette Harry, mordendogli la spalla. “Cazzo, sei così stretto.”  
I suoi fianchi iniziarono a trovare un ritmo sempre più veloce e cadenzato, quasi come se si muovessero da soli, ed il rumore di pelle contro pelle gli inondò le orecchie. Guardò verso il basso e per poco non venne all’istante quando notò il suo cazzo entrare e uscire velocemente dal corpo del giovane sotto di lui. Si mosse ancora più veloce, sbattendo il suo bacino contro quello di Louis con stoccate forti, profonde e audaci. Lasciò andare una delle sue mani e la fece scivolare verso il membro del maggiore, masturbandolo a tempo con le sue spinte. Guardò per un secondo il castano, ed era lo spettacolo più bello su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi.  
Proprio in quel momento, Louis gettò la testa all’indietro e gemette forte, venendo una seconda volta. Strisce bianche gli dipinsero lo stomaco, macchiandolo di nuovo. Harry lo seguì subito dopo, svuotandosi nel preservativo dentro il corpo del ragazzo. Si abbandonò contro di lui, seppellendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, mordicchiando la pelle e spingendo leggermente dentro di lui per cavalcare il suo orgasmo.  
Louis era completamente immobile sotto di lui, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava ad ogni suo respiro. Harry lasciò andare il membro ormai spento di Louis e appoggiò la sua mano appiccicosa sul fianco del ragazzo, non riuscendo ad uscire dal suo corpo caldo ed accogliente.  
Voleva mantenere quella connessione ancora per un po’. La presa del castano sui capelli di Harry si allentò ed inspirò tremante, lasciando scivolare via le sue gambe dalla vita del riccio. Quest’ultimo allora si decise a tirarsi su ed uscì finalmente dal corpo di Louis, sibilando alla perdita di quel calore confortante, e allungò una mano verso il suo bacino per potersi così sfilare il preservativo, gettandolo poi nel cestino accanto al letto. Quando si lasciò ricadere sul materasso, Louis fu subito su di lui, accoccolandosi contro il suo fianco. Harry si avvicinò, avvolgendogli la vita con un braccio, e gli lasciò un tenero bacio sulla fronte, mentre iniziò ad accarezzare la sua schiena nuda con movimenti lenti e dolci.  
“Non ho permesso a nessuno di scoparmi negli ultimi cinque anni,” mormorò il giovane, la voce attutita dal petto del riccio. “L’ultima volta è stata due giorni prima dell’incidente.”  
Harry chiuse gli occhi, preparando il suo cuore all’ultima battaglia. Questa era la resa dei conti. Avrebbe saputo tutto, tutto ciò che passava per la testa di Louis, tutto ciò che provava e aveva provato. Avrebbe fatto male, questo è certo, ma si sarebbero sentiti entrambi meglio dopo.  
“Non è qualcosa che faresti con chiunque,” rispose piano.  
“No.” Acconsentì Louis. “Ho sempre voluto che fossi tu.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio, continuando ad accarezzare la schiena del ragazzo. Aspettava che Louis si mettesse a nudo, che sputasse fuori tutto ciò che sentiva.  
“Non dovrei dirlo perché i dottori hanno detto che sentire queste cose ti avrebbe messo troppa pressione, ma…” Una mano andò a posarsi sul suo petto mentre Louis si avvicinava ancora di più a lui, sentendosi piccolo e fragile tra le braccia grandi e muscolose del riccio. “Non riuscirei a sopravvivere di nuovo senza di te, non riuscirei a lasciarti andare un’altra volta.”  
“Non me ne vado.” Disse Harry, poggiando la sua mano su quella del castano che era posata sul suo petto.  
“Non dirlo,” sussurrò Louis. “E’ una promessa che non puoi mantenere.”  
“Lou-”  
“Va tutto bene, sai?” Disse, scuotendo leggermente la testa. “Se decidessi che non vuoi più vedermi, se decidessi di frequentare qualcun altro, se decidessi di _amare_ qualcun altro. Me lo farei andare bene. Riuscirei ad affrontarlo.”  
Non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontarlo, invece. Harry sapeva che Louis avrebbe finto, avrebbe messo di nuovo su quella sua maschera di indifferenza e avrebbe fatto finta di star bene, ma sarebbe finita proprio come aveva fatto negli ultimi cinque anni. Non si sarebbe preso cura di sé stesso, si sarebbe buttato di nuovo nel lavoro e avrebbe nascosto a tutti i suoi veri sentimenti.  
“Quando hai colpito la testa in quel bar,” Louis inspirò tremante. “Ero terrorizzato dal fatto che tu avessi potuto guardarmi di nuovo come un estraneo. Per un momento, pensai che sarebbe di nuovo svanito tutto, che mi saresti di nuovo scivolato via come sabbia al vento, e mi sono spaventato così tanto. Ero così spaventato, Harry.”  
Il cuore del riccio si spezzò a quelle parole. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare cosa avesse passato Louis. “Mi dispiace averti fatto spaventare, piccolo.”  
“Ho avuto un flashback.” Ammise il ragazzo con una risata umida. “Ero già pronto a pregarti di ricordarmi, proprio come volevo fare quando sono stato dimesso dall’ospedale. Quella volta… quando sono dovuto ritornare alla mia vecchia vita, mi colpì forte la consapevolezza di non poter vivere quella vita senza di te. Volevo vederti e provare di tutto per farti ricordare di me.”  
Harry dovette deglutire pesantemente prima di rispondere. “Non avresti dovuto ascoltare i dottori.”  
“Ho dovuto invece,” protestò lui. “Avevo così tanta paura di fare la cosa sbagliata, di farti ancora più male. Volevo solo vedere con i miei occhi che stavi bene. Dopo-” Si fermò e la sua voce si spezzò. “Tutto quello che ho visto per cinque anni quando chiudevo gli occhi eri tu, accanto a me, immobile. Tutto quel sangue…”  
Harry improvvisamente sentì freddo, quindi afferrò il piumone e lo stese sui loro corpi, poi tornò ad avvolgere il corpo di Louis con il braccio, tenendolo stretto contro il suo petto.  
Le dita del castano sfiorarono la cicatrice sulle sue costole. “E all’inizio ero semplicemente arrabbiato con te. Ti odiavo per avermi fatto questo. Per avermi lasciato. Per avermi dimenticato così facilmente. Pensavo che allora non mi amavi così tanto come dicevi, perché se davvero mi amavi non ti saresti dimenticato di me in quel modo.”  
“Lou…” Harry gli baciò la fronte. Il suo cuore stava soffrendo così tanto per il dolore che aveva causato a Louis.  
“E volevo vederti di nuovo, solo per poterti urlare contro tutte le cose orribili che avevo dentro di me.” Louis baciò la clavicola di Harry, accarezzando con le labbra la cicatrice che il riccio aveva lì. “E poi la mamma si è ammalata, ed è stato in quel momento che ho capito quanto in realtà avessi bisogno di te.”  
“Sono qui,” mormorò con voce spezzata Harry, volendo disperatamente rimediare a tutto quel tempo in cui Louis aveva avuto bisogno di lui e lui non ne era a conoscenza.  
“In quel periodo non c’eri,” disse il giovane, ed il riccio poté sentire la sua voce spezzarsi per via delle lacrime prima che potesse avvertirle contro la sua pelle. “Non eri lì quando tornai dall’ospedale, spaventato a morte dal fatto che avrei potuto perdere mia madre. Non eri lì quando ho dovuto dirlo ai gemelli più piccoli, non eri lì quando dovevo essere forte per loro, per mia madre, per tutti quelli che mi circondavano. Volevo solo che tu fossi lì e che mi stringessi. Avevo bisogno che tu mi stringessi.”  
Harry strinse le braccia intorno al corpo di Louis, forte, come se avesse paura che il giovane potesse rompersi da un momento all’altro. Cosparse il viso del castano con piccoli baci, le labbra che sfiorarono le lacrime salate. “Mi dispiace.” Disse contro la sua pelle. “Mi dispiace così tanto, piccolo. Avrei dovuto essere lì. Non avresti dovuto affrontare tutto da solo.”  
Louis catturò le labbra del riccio in un dolce e casto bacio. Le sue labbra erano gonfie e rosse per le lacrime. “Sono così stanco di essere forte.”  
“Sei la persona più forte che conosco, Lou.” Sussurrò Harry contro la sua bocca. “Io non sarei sopravvissuto a tutto quello che hai dovuto passare. E mi dispiace così tanto di non essere stato lì con te. Vorrei solo rendere tutto un po’ migliore. Vorrei poter assorbire tutto il dolore che ti ho causato.”  
“Non è colpa tua,” gli ricordò Louis, spostandogli un ricciolo dalla fronte. Tirò su col naso, i suoi occhi erano rossi. “L’ho capito anche io, poi.”  
Per un momento, Harry lo guardò. I loro volti erano così vicini che il riccio poteva contare le ciglia lunghe del giovane e le lentiggini sul suo naso. “Un po’ lo è, però.” Disse dopo un momento. “Liam mi ha detto come è avvenuto esattamente l’incidente. Come sono stato ferito.”  
Louis si morse il labbro, gli occhi fissi su quelli di Harry. “Sono stato arrabbiato anche per quello, per un po’.”  
“Vorrei poterlo cancellare completamente, Lou.” Harry usò il pollice per asciugare le lacrime del giovane. “Avrei voluto svegliarmi quel giorno e domandare di te come prima cosa. Avrei voluto vederti, chiedere alle infermiere di spostare il tuo letto accanto al mio, così avrei potuto tenerti la mano mentre entrambi ci rimettevamo dalle nostre ferite.” Deglutì pesantemente quando altre lacrime bagnarono le guance del castano. “E avrei voluto essere lì quando sei tornato a casa, dormire accanto a te, rassicurarti che saremmo stati bene. Avrei voluto esserci quando tua madre si è ammalata,” aggiunse tranquillamente, accarezzando piano la fronte di Louis, spostandogli la frangia dalla fronte. “Avrei voluto essere lì per sostenerti e per darti una spalla su cui piangere. Avrei voluto essere seduto su quella sedia accanto alla tua al suo funerale.”  
Vide Louis crollare di nuovo e scuotere la testa, tuffandosi nell’incavo del suo collo per nascondersi.  
Il riccio lo tenne stretto a sé, lo lasciò piangere e singhiozzare, il tutto mentre cercava di calmarlo con parole gentili e dolci tocchi sui capelli. Louis iniziò a tremare tra le sue braccia, perdendo ogni residuo di compostezza. Si aggrappò a lui come se la sua vita dipendesse da ciò, ed Harry realizzò che, forse, era davvero così.  
Tirando Louis con sé, Harry si sedette ed appoggiò la schiena contro la testiera del letto. Aiutò il castano a sistemarsi sulle sue ginocchia, e poi lo fece accoccolare contro il suo petto, lasciando che affondasse di nuovo il viso contro la sua spalla. Dondolandolo dolcemente, il riccio lasciò che Louis piangesse ancora, tenendolo semplicemente stretto. Ci volle un po’ prima che Louis si calmasse. Era completamente distrutto, il viso rigato dalle lacrime, gli occhi rossi, il naso che colava e le guance rosate, ma era ancora lo spettacolo più bello sui cui avesse mai posato gli occhi. Gli lasciò un dolce bacio sulla fronte e gli prese il viso con entrambe le mani, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Ma c’è una cosa che non cambierei mai,” disse il riccio quando fu sicuro che Louis lo stesse ascoltando. “Vorrei poter cambiare tutto il resto, ma non ciò che ho fatto. Perché lo farei di nuovo, Louis. Ti salverei di nuovo la vita se fosse necessario.”  
Louis sorrise tristemente. “Rallenta, _Fulmine._ ” Tirò su col naso. “Non dire cose di cui potresti pentirti.”  
I pollici di Harry accarezzarono piano le guance del giovane, e si assicurò che Louis lo stesse guardando prima di rispondere. “Parlo sul serio, Lou. Perché so benissimo ciò che provo. Ora l’ho capito, e sono sicuro che lo rifarei di nuovo. Ogni volta.”  
Il labbro inferiore del castano cominciò a tremare di nuovo. “Per favore, no.”  
Harry sorrise e si sporse per baciarlo. Louis aveva un sapore salato per via delle lacrime e la sua bocca era calda e morbida. “Lo sai già, vero? Lo sapevi da sempre.”  
Annuendo, Louis inseguì le labbra del giovane per sigillarle con le sue in un altro bacio. “Però tu insistevi sul fatto che si trattasse solo di memoria muscolare.”  
“Lo è,” sottolineò il riccio, tirando un po’ i capelli del ragazzo per fargli alzare la testa e guardarlo negli occhi. “Parte di ciò che provo è sicuramente memoria muscolare. Non tutto, però. Ti ho conosciuto di nuovo, Louis, e questo mi ha fatto capire che rischierei di nuovo la mia vita per te.”  
“Smettila di dirlo,” lo supplicò il ragazzo, stringendo le mani sulle sue braccia. “Non voglio nemmeno pensarci.”  
Sorridendo ancora, Harry allentò la presa sui capelli del castano e poggiò entrambe le mani ai lati della sua mascella, prendendogli il viso e sussurrando sulle sue labbra “Sono innamorato di te, Louis.”  
Per un solo istante il riccio pensò che Louis sarebbe di nuovo scoppiato a piangere al suono di quelle parole. Invece, il giovane si schiantò contro di lui, facendo scontrare le loro bocche in un bacio famelico. Harry ricambiò con la stessa passione, gemendo quando Louis iniziò a dondolare i fianchi contro di lui, facendo scontrare dolcemente le loro erezioni nude. Il membro del castano diventò sempre più duro contro il suo stomaco ed il suo stava facendo lo stesso. Aprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere Louis allungare una mano verso il lubrificante che prima aveva gettato ai piedi del letto.  
“Dillo di nuovo,” mormorò contro le labbra del riccio, ma non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo necessario per formulare una sillaba dato che la sua lingua scivolò di nuovo nella sua bocca, desiderosa come non mai.  
Harry lasciò che le sue mani vagassero verso il basso, sul sedere di Louis, e allargò le sue natiche, sistemando il suo membro già duro contro di esse e spingendo in alto, strusciandocisi in mezzo. Louis piagnucolò contro la sua bocca ed iniziò a muoversi anche lui, seguendo il ritmo del riccio.  
“Ti amo,” sussurrò contro il suo orecchio, immergendo un dito nella sua entrata. Era ancora aperto e ancora un po’ bagnato da prima. “Ti amo così tanto, piccolo.”  
Louis allungò una mano dietro di sé ed Harry sibilò quando la sua mano fredda e umida afferrò il suo cazzo. Lo rivestì di lubrificante, dandogli alcune stoccate nonostante l’angolazione scomoda, ma riuscì comunque ad angolare la punta del suo membro contro la sua apertura, ed Harry morse la spalla del giovane a quel contatto.  
Senza preavviso, Louis sollevò i suoi fianchi e affondò sul cazzo del riccio in una sola mossa, con facilità estrema, e si sedette sul suo grembo completamente. Harry rimase immobile e chiuse gli occhi, mentre fuochi d’artificio gli scoppiettavano dietro le palpebre. Nonostante fosse aperto da poco prima, aveva notato Louis chiudere gli occhi e fare una piccola smorfia di dolore, dal momento che si era calato sul suo membro senza una preparazione adeguata, ma il castano non perse tempo ed iniziò a dondolarsi avanti e indietro, con piccoli e decisi affondi.  
Era una cosa totalmente diversa dal sesso che avevano fatto prima. Non c’era nulla di lento, gentile o attento a riguardo. C’era solo Louis che prendeva, prendeva, prendeva. Prendeva ciò di cui aveva bisogno ed Harry cercò di dargli il meglio che poteva. Alzò i fianchi per entrare più in profondità dentro il corpo del ragazzo, e fu ricompensato con un basso gemito contro le sue labbra. Louis continuò a muoversi verso il basso proprio quando Harry muoveva il bacino verso l’alto, così che il riccio potesse colpire di nuovo quel dolce punto dentro di lui.  
Allungò la mano verso il basso e avvolse le dita intorno al membro di Louis. Quest’ultimo afferrò la testiera del letto e, con la fronte appoggiata contro quella del riccio, cominciò a cavalcarlo più velocemente, la lingua che guizzava fuori di tanto in tanto per un bacio a bocca aperta. Harry sentì l’orgasmo crescere sempre di più e stava quasi pensando di tirarsi fuori, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Chiuse gli occhi e venne con un gemito acuto, e il pensiero che si fosse appena svuotato nella carne morbida del giovane senza alcuna barriera, quasi lo fece venire nuovamente. Aprì gli occhi appena in tempo per osservare Louis perdere il controllo ed arrivare all’orgasmo subito dopo, ansimando nella sua bocca. Harry sentì il liquido caldo sporcare nuovamente la sua mano e Louis fermare i suoi movimenti.  
Ci volle un momento, ma poi il castano abbassò le mani ed incorniciò il suo viso per baciarlo di nuovo, lento e profondo, prendendosi il suo tempo per esplorare ogni centimetro della bocca del riccio come se fosse la prima volta. Dopo alcuni istanti, Harry scivolò fuori da lui, tenendolo però in grembo.  
Alcune tracce di liquido seminale uscivano fuori dal suo corpo, bagnando la coscia del riccio. “Ti senti bene, piccolo?”  Sussurrò, baciando la mascella del castano.  
“Dolorante,” disse Louis. “E davvero, davvero sfinito.”  
“Dovremmo fare una doccia,” suggerì Harry, posando le labbra sul livido che aveva succhiato prima sulla pelle del giovane. “Ti sentirai anche sporco.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Mi sento tuo.”  
Il cuore di Harry sobbalzò a quelle parole e sollevò la testa per guardarlo. “Lo sei.”  
“Anche tu sei mio.” Mormorò il giovane, le labbra vicine a quelle del riccio.  
Si sarebbe mai stancato di baciare Louis? Probabilmente no. Aveva così tanti baci da recuperare. Tutti i baci che aveva perso in questi cinque anni.  
“Voglio dormire,” sussurrò Louis, allontanandosi un po’. “Per giorni.”  
Sorridendo, Harry si tolse il piumone dalle gambe. “Andiamo, dobbiamo prima lavarci.”  
“Voglio dormire,” protestò ancora il giovane, e costrinse anche Harry a sdraiarsi. “Voglio dormire, e voglio che mi abbracci.”  
Il riccio allora si raggomitolò accanto a Louis, ignorando quanto fosse appiccicoso il suo stomaco e quanto fossero sporche le lenzuola. Baciò la fronte del ragazzo e avvolse le braccia intorno al suo corpo. Louis sospirò assonnato, ed Harry non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così completo e felice. Aveva chiarito tutto ciò che c’era da chiarire, aveva l’uomo che amava tra le sue braccia e l’indomani si sarebbe svegliato con Louis accanto a sé, finalmente suo in tutti i sensi. Ancora una volta.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo Louis scivolare lentamente nel sonno. “Tutto quello che vuoi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis si svegliò in un letto vuoto. Aveva ancora la pelle appiccicosa per via del sudore e dello sperma, e la sua gola era secca. Sentiva della musica provenire dalla cucina e sorrise al pensiero di Harry che probabilmente era intento a preparargli qualcosa per la colazione. Se il riccio avesse continuato a preparargli da mangiare tutti i giorni, sarebbe ingrassato presto. Sentì un piacevole dolore alle ossa e ai muscoli quando rotolò giù dal letto, e si stiracchiò prima di indossare nient’altro se non il maglione lilla di Harry. Apparentemente, il giovane lo aveva raccolto dal pavimento e sistemato su una sedia.  
In cucina, Louis osservò Harry canticchiare e scuotere piano la testa al ritmo della musica, ondeggiando leggermente i fianchi. Indossava solo i boxer ed un grembiule e aveva un’aria ridicola. Il suo cuore si gonfiò ed iniziò a battere velocemente alla consapevolezza di quanto amasse quel ragazzo.  
Era ancora fermo sullo stipite della porta quando Harry si voltò, afferrando un piatto. Con un leggero cipiglio, inclinò la testa. “Ciao,” disse in tono amichevole. “Stai cercando qualcuno?”  
Lo stomaco di Louis si annodò ed il suo cuore sprofondò nelle ginocchia. “Harry?”  
“Posso aiutarti?” Chiede il riccio, sorridendo cordiale ma distante.  
“Piccolo.” Fece un passo in avanti, allungando una mano, ma il giovane si allontanò. “Harry, sono io.”  
“Non credo di conoscerti.” Harry sembrava confuso, e scuoteva la testa mentre si allontanava ancora di più da lui. “Chi sei?”  
“Harry,” mormorò Louis, allungando ancora una volta la mano verso di lui ma, improvvisamente, Harry sparì. “Harry? Haz? Piccolo?”  
“Louis,” la voce del giovane risuonò tra le sue orecchie, e avvertì un peso sulle sue spalle. Qualcuno lo scosse gentilmente. “Louis. Lou. Svegliati.”  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono improvvisamente e sbatté le palpebre, fissando Harry che incombeva su di lui. Gli occhi verdi del giovane erano pieni di angoscia e preoccupazione. Teneva le mani sulle sue spalle, ed i suoi polpastrelli stavano lambendo gentilmente la sua pelle.  
“Piccolo,” disse il riccio. “Sei qui con me?”  
Un sogno, realizzò mentre fissava Harry. Era stato solo un brutto sogno.  
“Lou,” tentò di nuovo il ragazzo, baciandogli la fronte. “Parlami.”  
“Scusa,” gracchiò, la sua voce ancora roca per il sonno. “Ho avuto un brutto sogno.”  
“Stavi chiamando il mio nome,” mormorò Harry, le mani che salirono per accarezzargli le guance arrossate. “Hai sognato l’incidente?”  
“Non proprio.” Rispose Louis. Le immagini stavano già iniziando a svanire dalla sua memoria, ed era meglio così. “A volte però mi succede.”  
“Ti succede spesso?” Chiese il riccio, accarezzandogli il labbro inferiore con il pollice.  
“Non mi era più successo da quando hai iniziato a dormire qui,” ammise. “Non so perché sia successo adesso.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Non andrò da nessuna parte, Lou.” E sigillò quelle parole con un dolce bacio contro la sua tempia, e lui chiuse gli occhi a quella sensazione. “Non devi aver paura.”  
Louis sentì una sensazione di sollievo prendere possesso delle sue membra a quelle parole, eppure non riuscì a non dire “Sarò sempre spaventato da questa cosa.”  
Annuendo, il giovane continuò a sfiorargli la tempia con le labbra, morbido e gentile. “Non so come poter far andare via questa tua paura.”  
“Non è una cosa che si può alleviare purtroppo,” gli spiegò Louis. “Mi succederà sempre. Avrò novant’anni e mi sveglierò nel cuore della notte, spaventato dal fatto che potrei perderti di nuovo.”  
“Non puoi passare la vita ad essere spaventato dai _se_ e dai _forse_ , Lou.” Harry si sedette, accigliandosi.  
“Lo so,” rispose lui, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Non è una cosa che faccio coscientemente. Non ci penso mai quando sono con te, ad esempio. È solo che a volte mi assale questa paura che è sempre lì, nel mio subconscio.”  
Harry annuì, ma c’era qualcosa che ancora lo turbava. Era ancora accigliato e si portò una mano alla bocca, come faceva sempre quando doveva pensare intensamente a qualcosa. “Dovremmo uscire.”  
Le sopracciglia di Louis si arcuarono. “Cosa?”  
“Dobbiamo uscire da questo appartamento.” Il giovane scese dal letto, camminando per la stanza completamente nudo. “Andiamo a cenare da qualche parte.”  
“Ora?” Chiese, non del tutto sicuro da dove gli fosse uscita quell’idea.  
Il riccio si chinò per raccogliere i suoi vestiti e Louis non poté fare a meno di fissare il suo sedere. “Siamo stati nascosti in questo appartamento per troppo tempo. Dai Lou, alzati.”  
Fece come gli era stato detto, non ancora sicuro di cosa stesse succedendo nella testa del ragazzo. “Perché pensi che ci siamo nascosti? Non ci siamo nascosti.”  
“Penso che ci sia un motivo per il quale tutto questo non ti sembra reale, per il quale la tua testa ti sta facendo brutti scherzi.” Harry tirò Louis verso il bagno. “Non mi hai mai toccato fuori da questo appartamento, non è vero?”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, cercando di trovare degli immediati motivi per sfatare quella teoria. Non gli venne in mente nulla però perché in fondo sapeva benissimo che il riccio aveva ragione. Ogni volta che lui ed Harry si erano baciati o toccati o avevano anche solo avuto conversazioni intime, era stato tutto a porte chiuse, nell’intimità di casa sua. Non erano ancora usciti allo scoperto, mai.  
“Possiamo cenare in quel ristorante italiano dietro l’angolo.” Harry lasciò un bacio sulla sua spalla prima di guidarlo nella doccia. “Non possiamo presentarci così, però.”  
Louis si voltò e osservò il riccio posare un asciugamano sul lavandino, così che potesse afferrarlo non appena avesse finito. “Non fai la doccia con me?”  
Harry lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi, mordendosi il labbro. “Il nostro scopo è lasciare l’appartamento, Lou. Se facessi la doccia con te, resteremo lì dentro per ore, e poi ci rotoleremo di nuovo tra le lenzuola.”  
Louis sorrise. “Questa idea è molto più allentante.”  
Per un momento, Harry sembrò combattuto ed il suo sguardo si posò sul suo basso ventre, osservandolo con occhi maliziosi. Poi però scosse la testa e si avvicinò alla porta. “No. Usciamo.”  
Sospirando, Louis accese la doccia e si tuffò sotto il getto bollente, lavando via le tracce della loro attività pomeridiana.  
Quando tornò in camera da letto, notò che il riccio aveva cambiato le lenzuola sul suo letto. La stanza profumava di pulito ed il maglione lilla era appoggiato sul piumone, piegato perfettamente, mentre tutti i suoi abiti che prima erano sparpagliati sul pavimento erano spariti.  
Indossò un paio di jeans puliti ed una maglietta bianca, poi si infilò il maglione lilla. Guardandosi allo specchio, si arrotolò le maniche che erano fin troppo lunghe e sorrise al suo riflesso. Finì di prepararsi e, quando Harry uscì dal bagno, era pronto per uscire. Il riccio lo guardò, indossando nient’altro che un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi. I loro occhi si incontrarono attraverso lo specchio ed il giovane ghignò sghembo. Si avvicinò a lui, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno alla vita.  
“Vuoi uscire con questo addosso?” Chiede Harry, indicando il maglione lilla.  
Louis si abbandonò al suo tocco, sollevando una mano per poterla così poggiare sul viso del ragazzo. “Qualche problema?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Assolutamente no.”  
Iniziò poi a baciargli il collo e Louis decise di guardare i loro riflessi nello specchio mentre faceva scivolare le dita tra i capelli del giovane. Inclinò la testa di lato, tirando gentilmente i capelli di Harry per fargli alzare la testa e poter così sigillare le loro labbra in un bacio.  
Era un bacio calmo, senza disperazione o lussuria, niente a che vedere con quelli che si erano scambiati poche ore fa. Questo era un bacio rassicurante, un lento toccarsi di labbra ed un gentile scivolamento delle loro lingue.  
“Più tardi,” mormorò comunque Harry, sorridendo malizioso.  
Annuendo, Louis si allontanò dal corpo del giovane e lo lasciò vestirsi. Si sedette sul letto e controllò il suo telefono. Non lo guardava da quella mattina, e c’erano alcuni messaggi a cui doveva rispondere. Anche Liam gli aveva mandato un messaggio poco prima, un semplice _Va tutto bene tra di voi ora?_ che lo fece sorridere. Alzò lo sguardo su di Harry, che in quel momento si stava infilando una delle sue magliette.  
_Più che bene_ , rispose.  
Lasciarono l’appartamento quando il sole stava iniziando a tramontare in cielo. Entrati nell’ascensore, Harry gli tese la mano, e i due si scambiarono un rapido sorriso prima che Louis facesse intrecciare le loro dita. Il giovane lasciò un tenero bacio sul dorso della sua mano quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e loro uscirono.  
Ripley li guardò ed i suoi occhi si posarono immediatamente sulle loro mani. Sembrava curioso, ma li salutò con un sorriso amichevole.  
“Ripley non se lo aspettava,” disse il riccio quando uscirono fuori. “Te lo dico, Rob, l’altra guardia, non ne sarà sorpreso invece.”  
Louis sollevò un sopracciglio. “Perché? Hai parlato con loro dei tuoi piani per conquistarmi?”  
Ridendo, Harry fece oscillare le loro mani intrecciate. “In verità ho parlato con Rob di te. Penso che abbia capito quanto sono innamorato di te.”  
“A me non lo facevi capire, però.” Protestò Louis.  
“Invece sì!” Il giovane mise il broncio. “Ho cucinato per te, Lou. Cucino per le persone solo quando queste significano qualcosa per me.”   
Louis inclinò la testa. “Cucinare per le persone è il tuo lavoro, Haz.”  
Annuendo, il riccio tenne aperta la posta del ristorante per lui. “Esattamente. Ecco perché non mi piace molto cucinare a casa. Quindi quando lo faccio, è un atto di vero amore.”  
“Ecco perché mi stai portando a cena fuori adesso, giusto?” Ridacchiò.  
Harry sorrise e si chinò per lasciargli un breve bacio sulle labbra. “Ti preparerò la colazione domattina, va bene?”  
Presero posto ad un tavolo per due in un angolo della stanza ed il cameriere portò loro immediatamente il menù e una bottiglia d’acqua.  
“Seriamente, però,” disse Louis quando furono di nuovo soli. “Non mi aspetto di certo che tu cucini per me, Harry. Sto bene con ciò che abbiamo. Mi sta bene andare nei ristoranti, o scaldare alcuni piatti pronti, o prendere del cibo a portar via.  
Harry sorrise ed aprì il suo menù. “Lo voglio fare, Lou. Sembra che sia uno dei pochi modi attraverso cui mi permetti davvero di prendermi cura di te.”  
“Non più. Ora si è aggiunto anche il sesso.” Disse, abbassando il tono di voce, ed una scarica di eccitazione lo attraversò mentre si rendeva conto di essere tornato a rifarlo. A scherzare maliziosamente. Con Harry. In pubblico.  
Il riccio scoppiò a ridere, allungando un piede per poterlo così strofinare contro il suo stinco. “Ho notato. Ecco perché devo assicurarmi tu abbia una corretta alimentazione, perché poi smaltiremo tutto.”  
Louis ridacchiò, poi notò il cameriere avvicinarsi di nuovo a loro. Ordinarono alcune portate, e dopo alcuni istanti Harry si sporse sul tavolo e allungò una mano per posarla così sulla sua. Muovendo le dita, lasciò che queste scivolassero tra quelle del riccio, incastrandole perfettamente. Era così bello. Gli era mancato così tanto farlo in pubblico.  
Louis in quel momento notò una donna nel tavolo accanto al loro che li guardava attentamente, fissando soprattutto Harry. L’aveva già notata prima, perché quella donna li aveva scrutati anche quando avevano preso posto. Adesso lo stava facendo di nuovo, e questo gli diede una scarica di adrenalina non indifferente perché poteva far capire al mondo che quel bellissimo ragazzo era suo, suo e di nessun altro. Sfiorò con il pollice la mano del riccio ed aggrovigliò le loro gambe sotto al tavolo. Chiunque avrebbe capito che erano una coppia.  
“Perché stai sorridendo in quel modo?” Chiese Harry, con gli occhi fissi sul suo viso.  
“Solo…” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Immagino di essere semplicemente felice.”  
Anche Harry sorrise, sporgendosi oltre il tavolo per poterlo così baciare. Fu solo un piccolo e veloce sfioramento di labbra, ma fece comunque sobbalzare il suo cuore. “Lo sono anche io.”  
Il cameriere tornò con una bottiglia di vino da servire, quindi Harry si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. Louis però non lasciò andare la sua mano mentre assaggiava il vino e faceva cenno al cameriere di riempire i loro calici.  
Quando il cameriere andò via, il riccio indicò il suo petto con aria interrogativa. “Cosa significa quel tatuaggio?”  
Istintivamente, Louis sfiorò le sue clavicole da sopra il tessuto morbido del maglione. “Uhm… beh.” Pensò di mentire, ma immaginò che il giovane avesse già capito che quel tatuaggio aveva una connessione col loro passato. “Riguarda tutta questa faccenda, in realtà. L’ho fatto dopo la morte di mia madre per ricordarmi che non ho il controllo su questo genere di cose. Perdere te, perdere lei, andare avanti in qualche modo. Non potevo far nulla se non restare a guardare ed imparare ad affrontare il tutto.”  
“ _It is what it is_ ,” disse Harry, come se volesse tastare quelle parole sulla sua lingua. Annuì lentamente, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Ha fatto male?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Un po’. In senso buono, però.”  
Il riccio abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani. “Anch’io ho un tatuaggio.”  
Il castano si morse il labbro inferiore, pensando a quelle parole impresse sulla pelle del giovane. “Lo so.”  
Harry studiò la sua faccia. “Tu sai cosa significa.”  
Lentamente, Louis annuì.  
“Era ancora piuttosto fresco quando mi sono svegliato dopo l’incidente, il che significa che l’avevo fatto da poco.” Il ragazzo sembrava nervoso. “E sono rimasto piuttosto scioccato nel trovarlo lì. Non avevo mai pensato di farmi un tatuaggio prima.”  
“Volevi farne altri dopo questo,” gli spiegò. “In effetti, fare un tatuaggio è stata una tua idea. Io non volevo che lo facessi.”  
“Quindi l’ho fatto da solo? Tu non sei venuto con me?” Chiese Harry.  
“All’inizio volevi che facessimo dei tatuaggi complementari, ma io ho avuto paura. Un’altra cosa di cui mi sono pentito in seguito.” Louis strinse la mano del ragazzo nella sua. “Sono venuto con te dal tatuatore, però, e ti ho tenuto la mano.”  
“Lou,” disse piano il riccio. “Cosa significa?”  
“Non era niente di ufficiale, quindi non ti agitare per favore, va bene?” Louis fece un respiro profondo, cercando di trovare le parole giuste per dirglielo. Sapeva che Harry glielo avrebbe chiesto prima o poi. “Avevamo parlato di matrimonio.”  
Gli occhi e la bocca del giovane si spalancarono.  
“Non c’è stata alcuna proposta, e nessun fidanzamento ufficiale,” si affrettò ad aggiungere. “Ne stavamo parlando una sera, seduti insieme sul nostro divano. Avevamo concordato sul fatto che fossimo una di quelle coppie destinate a durare, quelle anime legate dal filo rosso di cui parla la leggenda. Avevo la testa poggiata sulle tue ginocchia, tu mi accarezzavi i capelli, e quando mi hai detto che riuscivi ad immaginarti accanto a me anche tra una decina di anni, io ho risposto qualcosa del tipo ‘ _potrei anche passare il resto della mia vita con te_.’” La sua voce quasi si spezzò quando pronunciò di nuovo quelle parole. “Quindi hai voluto tatuartelo sul fianco, perché dopo quelle parole avevo baciato proprio quel punto.”  
Ovviamente Harry si agitò a quelle parole. “Eravamo _fidanzati ufficialmente?_ ” Ripeté, cercando di tenere un tono di voce basso.  
“No, te l’ho detto.” Louis appoggiò anche l’altra mano su quella del riccio. “Ne avevamo solo parlato, avevamo fatto dei progetti, ma nulla di più.”  
“Hai detto che volevi passare il resto della tua vita con me ed io ho fatto un tatuaggio per questo,” riassunse il riccio, con occhi grandi. “A me questo sembra un vero e proprio fidanzamento ufficiale.”  
“Harry.” Louis scosse la testa, aspettando che il giovane si concentrasse su di lui. “Non lo era. Non è un fidanzamento ufficiale fino a quando io non mi metterò su un ginocchio di fronte a te con un anello in mano e ti farò la domanda giusta, okay?”  
Il giovane lo fissò, e sembrava un po’ pallido. “Ci hai mai pensato? Da- voglio dire. Negli ultimi mesi?”  
“No?” Louis era consapevole che Harry conosceva già la vera risposta, quindi era inutile mentire. “Voglio dire. Forse.”  
La bocca del giovane si spalancò di nuovo. “Cosa?”  
“Harry.” Louis fece un respiro profondo. “Non ho pianificato il nostro matrimonio nella mia testa, okay? So che stai ancora cercando di metabolizzare i tuoi sentimenti, so che è ancora preso. Ma questo non cambia il fatto che sei sempre stato e sarai sempre l’amore della mia vita.”  
“Non penso di essere ancora pronto per questo tipo di impegno,” replicò Harry, la voce a malapena un sussurro.  
“Lo so, piccolo.” Louis si sentiva come se stesse camminando su una fune tesa. “Ne sono consapevole. E non mi aspetto di certo che questo significhi di più, per te.”  
Le sopracciglia del ragazzo si unirono e scosse la testa. “ _Sono_ innamorato di te,” disse con fermezza. “Questa è una cosa di cui sono sicuro, Lou. Ma una cosa è innamorarsi e un’altra è fidanzarsi ufficialmente.”  
“Ecco perché nessuno ha ancora parlato di fidanzamento, Harry,” gli ricordò Louis. Abbiamo bisogno di capire se possiamo far funzionare di nuovo le cose tra di noi prima di prendere decisioni che possono cambiare la nostra vita.”  
“Ma ora siamo davvero sulla stessa pagina?” Volle sapere il giovane, ancora accigliato.  
Louis si guardò intorno nel ristorante, chiedendosi come le persone intorno a loro potessero ridere e chiacchierare con tanta noncuranza quando il suo intero mondo era appena stato inclinato e poteva affondare da un momento all’altro. Deglutì a fatica e si concentrò su Harry.  
“Probabilmente non adesso,” ammise. “Voglio dire. Non finché il nostro passato è ancora un mistero per te.”  
Harry si morse un labbro, e stava per rispondergli quando il cameriere arrivò con i loro piatti. Louis lo ringraziò e guardò il suo cibo. Non aveva più così tanta voglia di mangiare.  
“Quei ricordi non ritorneranno mai, Lou.” Disse il riccio con tono sommesso, ma quelle parole rimbombarono nella sua testa. “Non ricorderò mai quel periodo.”  
Louis annuì, sentendo la gola farsi sempre più stretta. “Lo so.”  
“Questo però non significa che le cose tra di noi non possano funzionare.” Anche Harry ignorò il suo cibo, stringendogli la mano. “Io voglio che funzioni.”  
“Anche io,” rispose, sorridendo piano. “Ma è vero che io sarò sempre più avanti di te, perché so cose che tu non sai. Non siamo sulla stessa pagina in questo momento.”  
“Beh, non possiamo esserlo, vero?” Harry allungò una mano per sfiorare con il pollice la sua guancia. “Non a questo punto. Ma diamoci un po’ di tempo. Creeremo dei nuovi ricordi. Insieme. Impareremo di nuovo nostri pregi e i nostri difetti e riscopriremo ciò che amiamo davvero l’uno dell’altro.”  
Il cuore di Louis si strinse alla prospettiva di innamorarsi di nuovo di Harry. Anche se lo amava già, sapeva che Harry non era più lo stesso ragazzo che era cinque anni fa. C’erano nuove cose da scoprire su di lui, nuovi lati di cui innamorarsi.  
“Poi, tra qualche anno,” aggiunse il riccio, portandosi la mano di Louis alla bocca e posando un bacio gentile sopra l’anulare. “Saremo sulla stessa pagina da tanto tempo, e ci conosceremo in un modo tutto nostro, speciale, come solo le vere coppie fanno. E poi potrei anche essere io quello che si metterà in ginocchio e ti farà la fatidica domanda.”  
Louis ridacchiò, sentendosi esausto per tutte le emozioni che aveva provato oggi. “Dovrò farmi un tatuaggio sul dito adesso?”  
Il giovane sorrise e lasciò andare la sua mano, poi la sua espressione diventò seria. “Non è il pensiero di stare per sempre con te che mi spaventa, Louis. Niente affatto, okay?”  
“Dovrebbe spaventarti invece,” gli fece notare. “Oggi è stata solo la punta dell’iceberg. Siamo solo all’inizio.”  
“Ma stiamo affrontando tutto insieme.” Harry raccolse le sue posate. “Questa è la cosa più importante. A volte sarà dura, questo non lo metto in dubbio, ma sono pronto a farlo se ci sarai tu al mio fianco.”  
Louis lo guardò. “Lo sai che ci sono sempre per te.”  
Harry espirò rumorosamente, afferrando il polpaccio di Louis tra i suoi piedi. “Adesso mangiamo, prima che si raffreddi. Sto morendo di fame.”  
Sentendo il cuore molto più leggero rispetto a pochi minuti fa, Louis iniziò a mangiare. Rimasero in silenzio, ma non era per nulla quel silenzio forzato o spiacevole. Al contrario, Louis lo apprezzava. Il ristorante ormai si era riempito, risate e chiacchiere riempivano la stanza, mentre loro erano seduti nascosti in quel piccolo angolo della sala, a scambiarsi sorrisi silenziosi e a condividere il cibo.  
Più tardi, quando uscirono dal ristorante per tornare a casa, il cielo era diventato scuro ed era sceso il freddo. Louis tirò le maniche del maglione per coprirsi così le mani ed Harry gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle, tirandolo verso di sé mentre camminavano.  
“Louis?” Disse qualcuno, ed il castano si fermò.  
Quando si voltò vide Martin, con il quale a volte pranzava in ufficio durante la pausa studio, in piedi a pochi metri da lui. Era insieme ad un gruppo di persone ed era mano nella mano con una donna.  
“Ciao, Martin.” Rispose, sorridendo.  
“Vivi qui vicino?” Chiese il ragazzo, avvicinandosi. “Non lo sapevo.”  
Louis annuì. “Proprio dietro l’angolo, si.”  
“Ciao, sono Martin. Lavoro con Louis.” Allungò una mano verso Harry.  
Il riccio gli strinse la mano, lasciando il braccio intorno alle sue spalle. “Piacere, Harry.” Si prese un secondo, prima di aggiungere “Sono il fidanzato di Louis.”  
“Non mi hai mai detto di avere un fidanzato,” esclamò Martin. “Stronzetto.”  
Louis si sforzò di ridacchiare, cercando di ignorare il suo cuore che in quel momento stava facendo acrobazie nel suo petto. Harry si era appena definito il _suo fidanzato._ Di fronte a qualcun altro. “Non è mai venuto fuori.” Guardò poi la donna al suo fianco, sorridendole. “Questo significa che tu devi essere Sharon.”  
Lei annuì, avvolgendo un braccio intorno a quello di Martin e allungando una mano verso di loro, lanciandogli un sorriso smagliante. “Piacere di conoscervi.”  
“Ehi, stiamo andando al pub,” disse Martin, stringendo la vita della sua ragazza. “Volete unirvi a noi?”  
Louis si scambiò una breve occhiata con Harry. “Abbiamo avuto una lunga giornata in realtà. Magari sarà per la prossima volta.”  
“Va bene.” Martin alzò la mano in un segno di saluto. “Ci vediamo domani per l’incontro con Simon. È stato un piacere conoscerti, Harry.”  
“Anche per me,” rispose il riccio.  
Louis aspettò che scomparissero dalla loro visuale, poi afferrò il giovane per il colletto della maglietta e lo tirò verso di lui, baciandolo ardentemente. “Fidanzato,” mormorò contro le sue labbra, sentendo le gambe tremolanti ed il cuore pieno d’amore.  
La bocca del ragazzo si piegò in un sorriso prima di approfondire il bacio. “Va bene per te?”  
“Se va bene?” Chiese Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Ci siamo detti ti amo prima ancora di definire ciò che siamo. E per la cronaca, quando ti dico che ti amo significa che si, voglio che tu sia il mio fidanzato.”  
“Lo avevo immaginato,” ammise il riccio, ridacchiando dolcemente. “Volevo che tu diventassi il mio fidanzato dalla sera in cui ti ho incontrato alla festa di Niall.”  
“Hai fatto tutto ciò che era in tuo potere per farlo accadere.” Louis sorrise, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo del giovane, facendo sfiorare delicatamente le punte dei loro nasi. “Non ho avuto alcuna possibilità.”  
“Per quanto possa ricordare, ho sempre avuto la sensazione che mi mancasse qualcosa, e ho sempre provato a cercarla.” L’espressione di Harry diventò di nuovo seria, ed appoggiò la fronte alla sua. “Sapevo ci fosse qualcosa di strano. Mi mancava qualcosa, ma non sapevo cosa.”  
“Conosco la sensazione, si.” Louis passò le dita tra i capelli del giovane. La cicatrice sul lato della sua testa sembrava familiare sotto i suoi polpastrelli. “La conosco benissimo.”  
Harry lo baciò, leggero e morbido. Anche quello ormai era familiare, anche se non riusciva a dire quando fosse diventato così familiare. Cinque anni fa? Un mese fa? Oggi? Approfondì il bacio, mettendosi in punta di piedi per ottenere un accesso migliore alla bocca del giovane.  
In verità, non importava quando fosse successo. Ciò che importava era che lui fosse l’unica persona che poteva baciare Harry. Era l’unica persona che conosceva tutti i suoi punti deboli, che conosceva come al riccio piaceva essere baciato, come farlo sciogliere sotto il suo tocco.  
“Ho smesso di cercare quando ti ho trovato.” Mormorò Harry contro la sua bocca. “Ti ho trovato, piccolo.”  
Louis non aprì gli occhi. Appoggiò semplicemente la testa contro la spalla di Harry, stringendosi a lui. La notte era fredda ed il riccio indossava solo una maglietta. C’erano stelle in cielo, ma venivano oscurate dalle luci della città e dalla bellezza del ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
A Louis non importava più di nulla ormai. Avrebbero potuto trovarsi nel bel mezzo di Oxford Street e si sarebbe lo stesso sentito come se fossero le uniche persone al mondo in questo momento.  
“Ti troverei di nuovo.” Le parole erano solo sussurrate, come se fossero solo per lui. Harry baciò la sua tempia e appoggiò le mani sulla sua vita. “Siamo destinati a ritrovarci, sempre.”  
Lo erano davvero. Louis alzò lo sguardo sul volto del ragazzo ed annuì. Si fissarono l’un l’altro per un momento, tra loro c’erano molte promesse non dette, promesse dettate dai loro occhi che non avevano bisogno di essere dette ad alta voce.  
Era tutto chiarissimo a Louis. Mentre continuavano a camminare, Harry gli prese la mano ed intrecciò le loro dita. Ora, qualsiasi ostacolo avrebbero dovuto superare, qualsiasi cosa si sarebbe messa tra di loro, l’avrebbero affrontata insieme.  
Si erano finalmente ritrovati.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Allora, ecco che siamo arrivati quasi alla fine di questa bellissima avventura, ragazze.   
Ebbene si, questo è l'ultimo capitolo prima dell'epilogo, e noi non ci crediamo ancora. Abbiamo iniziato a tradurre con un enorme peso sulle spalle perchè questa storia è una delle più belle che abbiamo mai letto e volevamo renderla al meglio, speriamo di esserci riuscite.  
Quindi, godetevi questo bellissimo capitolo. Intanto vogliamo dirvi grazie, grazie per aver pianto con noi, riso con noi, sclerato con noi. Grazie per ogni singolo commento e recensione. Grazie davvero. Questa storia è nostra quanto vostra, semplicemente grazie.  
  
Piccolo angolo autrice (Silvia): Vorrei ringraziare la mia migliore amica, Sharon, perchè senza di lei non avrei mai trovato il coraggio di chiedere il permesso di tradurre questa storia, le aspettative erano molto alte e avevo paura di deluderle. Quindi, grazie amore mio, grazie per ogni tuo singolo commento, per ogni consiglio, ogni aiuto, per ogni volta che mi hai sopportato. Questa storia è per te, perchè senza di te non sarei qui.  
E grazie anche a Chiara, che è stata una compagna perfetta, una ragazza dolcissima e bravissima. Questa storia ci ha unite e non vediamo l'ora di tradurre la prossima.  
 


	9. Epilogo

  
  
  
  
 

**EPILOGO**  
  
  
  
  
  
 

“Louis, no.”  
Sorridendo, Louis si voltò di scatto verso Harry, reggendo tra le mani tre scatole di cibo pronto. “Louis, si.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “E’ digustoso, la lasagna pronta è molliccia.”  
“A chi importa?” Louis gettò tutte e tre le scatole dentro al carrello. “Ho fame.”  
“Ti preparerò una vera lasagna quando torneremo a casa.”  
“E quando mangeremo allora? A mezzanotte?” Chiese Louis, incamminandosi lungo il corridoio. “Morirò di fame ad aspettare.”  
Harry lo raggiunse, prendendo dal carrello i piatti pronti per rimetterli sullo scaffale. “Ti preparerò qualcos’altro.”  
Il maggiore lo guardò, facendo il broncio. “Possiamo fermarci al McDonald’s mentre torniamo a casa?”  
“Lou,” Harry si avvicinò a lui, mise le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo tirò verso di sé. Il riccio era sicuro che in questo modo avrebbe ottenuto la sua attenzione. “Lascia che cucini qualcosa per te.”  
Louis fissò il viso di Harry, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. Le sue labbra si aprirono leggermente e gli sfuggì un sospiro silenzioso. “Non devi farlo per forza, lo sai.”  
Sbuffando, Harry si chinò per catturare le labbra di Louis in un bacio casto. Le sue labbra si aprirono facilmente ed inclinò la testa all’indietro, portando le mani sulla faccia del riccio.  
C’era qualcosa di rassicurante, caloroso e tenero nel ritrovarsi insieme al proprio fidanzato nella zona dei pasti pronti di un supermercato, mentre si baciavano lentamente. Harry si avvicinò un po’ di più al suo corpo e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte.  
“Mi sei mancato.”  
Louis sospirò lentamente, lasciando le braccia intorno al collo del più piccolo. È stata una settimana molto intensa.”  
“Forse dovremmo andare via,” continuò Harry. “Prima mangiamo, prima andremo a letto.”  
“Letto… sembra perfetto,” sospirò Louis.  
Harry lo lasciò andare, prendendo il carrello di fianco a loro e spingendolo verso le casse. “E ti preparerò la colazione domattina.”  
“Non preoccuparti, piccolo,” Louis prese un altro pasto pronto da aggiungere alla spesa ed Harry non gli disse nulla. Forse aveva deciso che non valeva la pena discuterne ancora. “Cucini tutto il giorno, possiamo farci semplicemente un toast per colazione.”  
“Tecnicamente, non cucino tutto il giorno,” Harry gettò una scatola di pasta all’interno del carrello. “Sto scegliendo i mobili, i diversi colori e discutendo la disposizione insieme a Liam.”  
Louis incrociò le braccia al petto. “Non lasciare che vinca Liam, tu devi scegliere i mobili.”  
Ridendo, Harry spinse il carrello verso il prossimo scaffale. “Voglio soltanto che si adattino perfettamente al nostro nome.”  
“Posso avere voce in capitolo?” Chiese Louis. “Potremmo fare squadra contro Liam.”  
Erano una buona squadra, loro due. Era bello che dopo due anni di relazione, Louis avesse deciso di fare un passo che li aveva legati l’un l’altro molto più di un matrimonio.  
Louis aveva deciso di investire negli affari del riccio.  
Un anno fa, Harry e Liam avevano avuto l’idea di aprire un ristorante, un luogo che racchiudesse le capacità di interior design di Liam e la cucina di Harry, un ristorante del tutto nuovo e alternativo, moderno, fresco e un po’ eccentrico – un ristorante che rappresentasse il riccio in tutto e per tutto.  Harry era stato contrario inizialmente all’idea che Louis investisse i suoi risparmi nel ristorante, ma lui non l’aveva ascoltato, e anche Liam aveva discusso contro Harry per spiegargli che in realtà era una buona idea. Alla fine, Louis aveva fatto a modo suo ed Harry aveva capito che il maggiore non si aspettava nulla in cambio. Non c’era stato nessun ripensamento, o rimorso. Louis aveva semplicemente dimostrato, ancora una volta, che si interessava al lavoro di Harry e che si fidava di lui incondizionatamente.  
“Credo in quello che stai facendo,” aveva dichiarato Louis a quel tempo. “So che la tua idea funzionerà, e anche se così non fosse, non mi pentirò di averti aiutato Harry. Meriti una possibilità.”  
Nel frattempo, erano andati a convivere all’inizio dell’anno. Louis era stato promosso a lavoro ed Harry era riuscito finalmente ad avere il suo ristorante. Il tempo che avevano per trascorrere insieme era diminuito notevolmente negli ultimi mesi. Harry non ricordava nemmeno quando erano riusciti, l’ultima volta, a passare un weekend insieme.  
Stanotte era tutta per loro, almeno. Harry avrebbe poi trascorso la maggior parte del fine settimana al ristorante, dipingendo muri con Liam e Zayn. Louis si era offerto di aiutare, ma non aveva promesso nulla poichè non era sicuro di esserne capace. Inoltre, il mattino seguente sarebbe dovuto partire per Berlino per una conferenza importante.  
Forse sarebbero riusciti a passare un po’ di tempo insieme la domenica.  
“Liam probabilmente è stanco di noi che ci alleiamo contro di lui per sabotare le sue idee.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle quando raggiunsero le casse. “Gli tocca sopportarci, visto che ha deciso di fare affari con noi.”  
Harry sorrise, mettendo una mano sulla piccola schiena del maggiore. Louis vedeva loro due come se fossero un’unica entità, un’unica persona. Inseparabili. Stavano facendo tutto questo insieme, come una vera squadra. Il cuore di Harry si gonfiava di orgoglio e amore ogni volta che ci pensava.  
Si chinò per baciare la guancia del suo ragazzo. “Ti amo, lo sai?”  
Louis lo guardò con un’espressione confusa sul volto. Sorrise poi a sua volta, e toccando la mano del riccio rispose. “Anche io ti amo.”  
Harry pagò il conto e lasciò che Louis prendesse le borse con la spesa. Quando si voltò, vide che il maggiore lo stava aspettando vicino all’uscita, mentre controllava il suo cellulare. Una donna lo sorpassò e si voltò subito dopo per guardare il suo ragazzo da cima a fondo. Harry non poteva biasimarla, Louis era particolarmente bello nel suo abito blu scuro che gli stringeva le cosce ed il sedere in modo invitante.  
“Sei stupendo con questo vestito,” disse Harry quando si avvicinò al giovane.  
Alzando gli occhi dal cellulare, Louis gli sorrise in modo provocante. “L’hai scelto tu.”  
“E lo sceglierei di nuovo,” Harry proseguì a camminare, guardando oltre la sua spalla per vedere se il maggiore lo stesse seguendo.  
“Bene,” rispose Louis, raggiungendolo. “Puoi aiutrmi a toglierlo quando arriviamo a casa. Non vedo l’ora di indossare qualcosa di più comodo.”  
Sorridendo, Harry intrecciò le dita con quelle dell’altro. “Non penso che indosserai qualcosa dopo che ti avrò strappato questo vestito.”  
Louis gli fece l’occhiolino e cadde un silenzio confortevole tra loro. Harry fece oscillare le loro mani e guardò Louis, che in quel momento stava digitando qualcosa sul cellulare. Aveva rinunciato a fare la predica al maggiore molto tempo prima. Louis rispondeva a qualsiasi messaggio o e-mail prima di tornare a casa, in modo che quando erano insieme non dovesse per forza lavorare. A volte, aveva persino spento il telefono durante il weekend, per assicurarsi di non essere disturbato mentre si rilassava con il suo fidanzato.  
“Sai,” disse Harry quando raggiunsero la metropolitana. “E’ da un po’ di tempo che non ho un valido motivo per vestirmi bene.”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo dal telefono mentre scendevano le scale “Ti vesti bene ogni giorno, piccolo.”  
“Non così,” Harry lo guardò accigliato.  
Gli piacevano i vestiti stravaganti, quindi il suo guardaroba consisteva in diversi pezzi di design che aveva comprato in negozi vintage o ai mercatini. Negli ultimi due anni, Harry aveva sviluppato uno stile piuttosto unico ed eccentrico.  
“Intendevo vestirmi bene per un’occasione particolare.” Harry scrollò le spalle, entrando per primo quando si aprirono le porte della metro. “Anche io ho voglia di indossare un completo.”  
“Te l’ho già detto, indossare completi ogni giorno è una rottura di palle,” disse Louis, sedendoglisi accanto.  
Sorridendo, il riccio scosse la testa. “Per me non sarebbe un problema.”  
“Sei l’unica person al mondo alla quale piacerebbe indossare ogni santo giorno vestiti eleganti.”  
“Sei l’unico avvocato al mondo che si presenterebbe in tribunale con una tuta.” Harry diede una gomitata alla spalla del maggiore.  
“Dio si, non sai quanto mi piacerebbe.” Louis si mise una mano sul cuore, estasiato.  
Quando finalmente arrivarono a casa, Harry si diresse in cucina per mettere via la spesa e preparare qualcosa da mangiare mentre Louis si diresse in camera da letto per cambiarsi.  
Da quando si erano trasferiti qualche mese prima, l’appartamento non era ancora completamente arredato, poiché Harry era pignolo nel selezionare mobili e decorazioni. Avevano preso alcune cose dal vecchio appartamento di Louis, oltre a tutti gli oggetti già presenti nella cucina di Harry. Avrebbero potuto prendere i mobili dei loro appartamenti già arredati, ma la verità era che volevano scegliere cose del tutto nuove. Tuttavia, i loro impegni lavorativi rendevano impossibile uscire e andare alla ricerca di mobili.  
“Pensavo che volessi aiutarmi a togliermi quel vestito,” disse Louis quando tornò in cucina. Indossava solo un paio di boxer e uno dei maglioni giganti di Harry.  
“Pensavo volessi mangiare prima di mezzanotte,” Harry tirò fuori una padella per grigliare i loro panini.  
Louis rubò una foglia di lattuga che il riccio aveva appena tagliato. “Hai ragione, sono affamato.”  
“Che ne dici di scegliere qualcosa da guardare? Sarà pronto fra pochi minuti.”  
Louis annuì, ma invece di lasciare la cucina, si avvicinò ancora di più a lui e si mise in punta di piedi per baciare la sua guancia. Harry si chinò lievemente per aiutarlo.  
“Grazie, piccolo.” Il giovane indugiò per un momento vicino al suo viso, poi si staccò e si diresse in soggiorno.  
Ancora sorridendo, Harry mise i panini in padella per scaldarli, guardandoli sfrigolare. La sensazione delle labbra del maggiore rimase sulla sua guancia per un po’. Sfiorò quel punto con le dita, chiedendosi come potesse ancora sentire le farfalle nello stomaco dopo tutto questo tempo. Negli ultimi due anni, Louis era diventato il suo tutto. C’erano così tante cose familiari in quel ragazzo, anche se Harry aveva dovuto imparare di nuovo tutto da capo su di lui.  
Alcune cose erano state difficili da imparare, come ad esempio condividere il suo spazio con qualcuno. Harry si era abituato ad essere single, e all’inizio avere meno tempo da passare da solo era stato molto difficile da accettare. Ora invece, si era così abituato ad avere Louis intorno a lui ogni giorno che se passava qualche ora senza il maggiore si sentiva fuori posto.    
La cosa più difficile da reimparare, tuttavia, era stata proprio Louis. Anche se Harry sentiva di conoscere Louis dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati, aveva capito con il passare del tempo che non sapeva quasi nulla dell’altro ragazzo. Come il fatto che Louis aveva la tendenza ad escludere le altre persone dai suoi problemi e preferiva risolverli da solo, oppure il fatto che si sentisse sempre un peso per tutti, o che fosse immensamente spaventato dal perderlo di nuovo.   
Harry aveva capito da dove provenissero tutte le sue insicurezze e perché Louis si comportasse in quella determinata maniera. Tuttavia, aveva avuto bisogno di molto tempo per far capire a Louis che una relazione non funzionava in quel modo. Il maggiore doveva aprirsi con lui ed imparare ad essere vulnerabile. Louis aveva ancora numerosi problemi a seguire i suoi consigli, ma Harry riusciva a farlo aprire, di tanto in tanto.  
Era una bella sensazione sapere che lui era l’unico a cui Louis aveva mostrato la sua parte più debole. L’unico con cui era intimo e a cui raccontava i suoi fatti privati.  
Finì di preparare i panini e seguì il suo ragazzo in soggiorno, posò i piatti sul tavolino e si buttò sul divano. Louis era raggomitolato sulla poltrona, il maglione steso fin sulle ginocchia, che aveva attirato al petto.    
La televisione stava trasmettendo un episodio di Friends, ma Harry sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di concentrarsi su di esso, così aveva afferrato il suo panino e si era sdraiato.  
“Devi lavorare domani?” Domandò Louis, masticando a bocca aperta.  
“Di sera,” Harry girò la testa per guardarlo. “Devo incontrare Liam alle otto per dipingere le pareti del bagno. Spero di finire prima di sera.”  
Louis inclinò la testa “Zayn vi aiuterà?”  
“No, deve lavorare anche lui domani. Ci aiuterà domenica mattina.” Harry sbadigliò, mettendo il piatto vuoto sul tavolino. “Quando tornerai dai Berlino?”  
“La conferenza finirà sabato sera,” Louis appoggiò il piatto sul tavolo e si mise le mani sulle ginocchia. “Cecilia ha prenotato un volo domenica mattina presto.”  
“Quindi possiamo vederci domenica pomeriggio?” Chiese Harry contento.  
“Dipende quanto sarai occupato al ristorante.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Sono sicuro che Liam e Zayn non saranno contrari ad avere un pomeriggio libero. Probabilmente sarai stanco di mattina, possiamo incontrarci per pranzo.”  
“Posso venirti a prendere,” propose Louis. “Non ho ancora controllato gli ultimi progressi al ristorante.”  
“La cucina è quasi finita. Deve essere fatta solo la facciata.”  
“Quindi è probabile che lo inaugureremo per il tuo compleanno?” Louis appoggiò la guancia contro le sue ginocchia, sorridendo.  
“Questo è l’obiettivo,” rispose Harry con un sorriso sul volto.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un momento, ed il riccio sentì le palpebre diventare sempre più pesanti ogni secondo che passava. Monica e Chandler stavano litigando sullo schermo, e Louis lo stava osservando con un leggero cipiglio tra le sopracciglia.  
“Cosa?” Domandò Harry sbattendo velocemente le palpebre.  
“Niente,” mormorò Louis.  
Era una bugia, Harry lo sapeva. Louis si comportava in quel modo quando desiderava ricevere attenzioni e affetto. Non ne aveva ricevuti abbastanza nelle ultime settimane, Harry doveva ammetterlo. Il tempo che avevano trascorso insieme era pochissimo, avevano a malapena il tempo di addormentarsi l’uno accanto al’altro ogni sera. Il sesso poi si era ridotto notevolmente, si limitavano a farsi pompini sotto la doccia o prima di alzarsi al mattino.  
Harry tese una mano “Vieni qua?”  
Senza nessuna esitazione, Louis si alzò e prese la sua mano. Harry scivolò contro lo schienale del divano e tirò il maggiore contro il suo corpo. Louis fece scivolare una gamba tra le sue e seppellì il naso nel suo collo.  
“Sei freddo, piccolo,” mormorò Harry, facendo scorrere una mano su e giù per la schiena di Louis.  
“Scusa,” borbottò il maggiore.  
Sorridendo, Harry si girò così da poter tirare il ragazzo sopra il suo corpo. Era tipico di Louis, scusarsi per qualcosa che non era nemmeno colpa sua. Harry avrebbe dovuto tenerlo al caldo, era compito suo. Sapeva che Louis era freddoloso e si ammalava facilmente.  
“Hai già fatto le valigie?” Domandò, mentre continuava a muovere le mani sulla schiena dell’altro ragazzo.  
“La farò domani mattina, sono troppo stanco adesso.”  
Harry chiuse gli occhi “Andiamo a letto?”  
“Penso che dovremmo,” Louis fece scorrere le labbra sul suo collo. “Non abbiamo avuto tempo di stare insieme per tutta la settimana, voglio stare con te.”  
“Si,” Harry respirò profondamente e baciò la fronte del maggiore. “Sono davvero distrutto, però.”  
“Anche io,” ammise Louis.  
Harry lo strinse più vicino a lui. “Va tutto bene, piccolo. Non abbiamo molto tempo l’uno per l’altro adesso ma per me è abbastanza sapere che sei con me, sempre.”  
“Si,” Louis sospirò e si sollevò su un gomito per guardare Harry in faccia. “Non può andare avanti così per sempre, però. Ho bisogno di più. Ho bisogno di te.”  
Harry portò una mano sul viso dell’altro, accarezzandogli i capelli. Era passato troppo tempo da quando Louis era stato dal parrucchiere per tagliarseli. “Cosa ti piacerebbe avere? Il mio bellissimo viso?” Fece l’occhiolino a Louis prima di far scivolare la mano verso il basso e lasciarla sul suo sedere, stringendolo con le dita. “Le mie abili mani?”  
Ridacchiando, Louis si chinò per baciarlo dolcemente. “La tua meravigliosa bocca.”  
Harry intrecciò le dita nei capelli del maggiore. “Vieni a prenderla allora.”  
Si baciarono intensamente e Louis fece scivolare le mani sotto il maglione di Harry, accarezzando la sua pelle calda. Harry gemette nel bacio, aprendo la bocca per dare più accesso al fidanzato. La fiamma dietro il loro bacio era mansueta e tranquilla, bruciando luminosa e costante.  
“Vieni con me,” Harry lasciò che la sua bocca vagasse sulla mascella e sul collo di Louis. “Andiamo a letto.”  
Si districarono e notò che Louis era già molto più caldo rispetto a qualche minuto prima. Allacciò le dita alle sue e si lasciò trascinare verso la camera da letto. Nonostante tutto, era ancora lui a riscaldare il maggiore, Harry ne fu orgoglioso.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
  
  
  
Louis non era d’accordo sul fatto che Londra fosse la città più piovosa d’Europa. Ogni volta che andava a Berlino pioveva sempre. Forse era colpa sua, o semplicemente pioveva più a Berlino che a Londra.  
Quando scese dal taxi, il cielo era nuvoloso ma non prometteva pioggia. Mentre si dirigeva verso l’aeroporto di Berlino, quella mattina, pioveva a dirotto. Lì a Londra invece, era tutto asciutto, ma c’era anche molto più freddo.  
Il pensiero di avere il corpo di Harry addosso per scaldarlo era abbastanza per fargli sopportare il freddo pungente.  
Prese la sua valigia e pagò l’autista, guardando l’edificio di fronte a lui. L’Old Spitalfields Market era il posto perfetto per una nuova start-up, di quei giorni, e il concept di Harry si adattava perfettamente a quel posto. L’edificio era vecchio, aveva una sua storia dietro, ma recentemente aveva subito un bellissimo restauro. Liam aveva acconsentito al sogno di Harry di combinare il verde con il blu. La porta sembrava vecchia e Louis notò che avevano tagliato la parte superiore per sostituirla con del vetro. Era una novità, non l’aveva mai visto prima d’ora.  
Non veniva qui da troppo tempo. Aprendo la porta, Louis fu accolto da una musica rumorosa e dall’odore di vernice fresca. Individuò Liam e Zayn, entrambi in abiti logori e pieni di macchie di colore. Gli davano le spalle e tenevano in mano dei pennelli, lavorando fianco a fianco.  
Louis chiuse la porta e si guardò intorno, domandandosi dove fosse Harry.  
“Ehi,” urlò per farsi sentire sopra la musica. “Avete bisogno di aiuto?”  
Entrambi gli amici si voltarono contemporaneamente e Louis gli sorrise. Mise la sua valigia vicino alla porta e quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, Zayn era accanto a lui per dargli un abbraccio.  
“Non ti vedo da secoli,” disse il moro, tirandosi indietro per osservare l’amico.  
Louis fece un cenno con la mano. “Immagino di essere stato abbastanza impegnato con il lavoro, ultimamente.”  
Liam si avvicinò a sua volta per abbracciarlo, stando attento a non sporcare i suoi vestiti da lavoro. “Lavori troppo, come sempre.”  
“Come sta andando ragazzi?” Domandò Louis curioso.  
“Bene,” disse Zayn, togliendosi i capelli dalla faccia.  
Liam gli fece l’occhiolino. “Siamo molto occupati.”  
Sbuffando, Louis girò la testa in direzione della cucina “Lui è…?”  
“A preparare la colazione, si. Siamo affamati,” Zayn si portò una mano sullo stomaco.  
“Non ve lo ruberò troppo a lungo,” promise Louis mentre si avvicinava alla cucina, passando silenziosamente attraverso la porta aperta.  
Harry stava friggendo uova e pancetta, cantando tranquillamente con la musica in sottofondo. Annuiva con la testa a ritmo ed era completamente concentrato sul suo lavoro, ecco perché non l’aveva sentito arrivare. Louis incrociò le braccia al petto e sorrise, mentre Harry si voltava per afferrare i funghi. La sua mano si fermò a metà strada e lo fissò, sbattendo le palpebre sorpreso.  
“Lou,” disse sottovoce, lasciando la padella sul fuoco, ancora sbalordito per la sua presenza.  
“A quanto pare il mio volo per Londra era alle sei,” Louis si avvicinò per salutare il suo ragazzo.  
Si chinò per dargli un bacio, ma il riccio voltò la faccia dall’altra parte, così che le sue labbra finirono per posarsi sulla guancia del riccio.  
Harry strinse brevemente la sua anca prima di allontanarsi per tornare a cucinare.  
“Cosa succede?” Domandò Louis, incrociando di nuovo le braccia al petto.  
Harry lo guardò mentre agiungeva funghi e pomodori in padella. “Pensavo che saresti tornato nel pomeriggio.”  
“Sei arrabbiato perché sono tornato prima del previsto?” Disse Louis mettendosi a ridere. “E quindi ora dovrai chiamare l’amante e dirgli che non puoi raggiungerlo per fare sesso?”  
“Non è divertente,” commentò Harry con tono seccato.  
Certo che non lo era. Passandosi una mano sul viso, Louis si preparò psicologicamente per insistere e scoprire cosa aveva Harry che non andava.  
“Piccolo,” disse tranquillamente. “Perché ti turba il fatto che sono tornato prima?”  
“Non mi sconvolge il fatto che tu sia tornato prima,” Harry tirò fuori dalla credenza quattro piatti. “Sarebbe stato bello saperlo, ma sai che non mi dispiace passare più tempo con te.”  
Inclinando la testa, Louis guardò Harry tirare fuori del burro. “Non sembri molto felice di avermi qui, adesso.”  
Harry lo fissò di nuovo, tirando fuori una seconda padella. “Non hai idea del perché, vero?”  
“Non è il tuo compleanno, non è il nostro anniversario,” Louis li contò sulle dita della mano. “Non avevamo alcun programma i giorni passati. Non ne ho idea.”  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry rilasciò un sospiro profondo e mise il pane nella padella per tostarlo. “Va bene.”  
“Harry,” Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, aveva i nervi a fior di palle e stava per arrabbiarsi “Ascoltami, è tutta la settimana che non passiamo un po’ di tempo insieme, e da domani l’inferno si scatenerà di nuovo. Non fare così per favore. Non litighiamo l’unico giorno che possiamo passare l’uno con l’altro.”  
Harry mise il broncio. Louis sapeva esattamente che le sue parole avevano fatto centro. “E’ davvero così importante per te?”  
Sospirando, Louis si avvicinò e spense tutti i fornelli. Afferrò le braccia di Harry e aspettò che il riccio lo guardasse negli occhi. “Dacci un taglio, Harry. Dimmi cosa succede, così possiamo aggiustare le cose e finalmente potrò baciarti.”  
Senza avvertirlo, Harry si sporse in avanti e premette le labbra contro le sue. Il bacio fu rapido e grossolano e il riccio si allontanò dopo un secondo, facendo di nuovo il broncio. “Non mi hai scritto niente.”  
Louis sbattè le palpebre, le labbra che ancora formicolavano per il bacio appena ricevuto. “Che cosa?”  
“Ti avevo detto di mandarmi un messaggio e tu non l’hai fatto,” Harry distolse lo sguardo dal suo viso.  
“Io-” Louis voleva protestare. Aveva pensato di mandare un messaggio ad Harry quando era andato a letto la notte scorsa, ma era così stanco che se lo era dimenticato.  
“Hai detto che mi avresti mandato un messaggio quando arrivavi in hotel e quando andavi a letto,” Harry arrossì leggermente. “E so che è stupido ma io… mi preoccupo per te, okay?”  
Sospirando, Louis si sporse in avanti. “Non è una cosa stupida,” disse mentre posava la testa sulla spalla del riccio. “Hai tutto il diritto di essere preoccupato quando me ne vado.”  
“Non hai pensato a me?” Domandò Harry, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al corpo di Louis. “Io ti ho pensato quando sono andato a letto la scorsa notte.”  
“Penso sempre a te, piccolo,” Louis premette un bacio sul collo del più piccolo. “Ti penso sempre.”  
Harry sospirò frustrato. “Non voglio essere quel tipo di ragazzo. Non voglio metterti in gabbia o essere appiccicoso-”  
“Mi piace quando sei appiccicoso,” lo interruppe Louis.  
“No, sul serio.” Harry appoggiò la guancia contro la sua tempia. “Non avevi nemmeno un minuto libero per inviarmi un messaggio?”  
“Si, lo avevo,” ammise Louis. “Mi dispiace di non averlo fatto, piccolo. È stato un viaggio così breve, non mi sembrava necessario scriverti. Sapevo che ti avrei rivisto stamattina.”  
“Ma Lou,” Harry indietreggiò in modo da poterlo guardare in faccia. “Quando ti chiedo di mandarmi un messaggio, mandami un messaggio okay?”  
Sorridendo, Louis si alzò in punta di piedi per baciare il riccio. “Lo farò, promesso.”  
“E mandami un messaggio anche quando non te lo chiedo.” Sussurrò Harry contro le sue labbra.  
“Non farei altro che mandarti messaggi tutto il giorno,” Louis passò le dita tra i ricci dell’altro ragazzo, approfondendo il bacio. Harry sospirò contento e si appoggiò contro il ripiano della cucina, allargando le gambe in modo che Louis potesse mettersi in mezzo.  
“Sapevo che vi stavate baciando invece che preparare la colazione.”  
Louis si allontanò da Harry ma lasciò le braccia intorno al collo del riccio. Individuò Zayn sulla soglia della porta e sorrise. “Mi toglierò dai piedi tra un minuto.”  
“Mi piaci quando mi sei tra i piedi,” la voce di Harry era bassa e roca, le labbra che sfioravano il suo orecchio.  
“Dai, Lou. Vieni ad aiutarci,” Zayn gli fece cenno di seguirlo.  
Dopo aver lasciato un ultimo bacio sulle labbra di Harry, indietreggiò e abbassò lo sguardo. “Hai un cambio di vestiti?”  
“Nel mio ufficio.” Harry lo lasciò andare e si girò di nuovo verso le pentole sul fuoco.  
Sulla soglia della porta, Louis si fermò, voltandosi verso il suo ragazzo. “Ehi, piccolo?”  
Harry lo guardò con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
“E’ tutto a posto?”  
“Vedremo quando andrai via la prossima volta cosa succederà,” disse Harry, ma il sorriso sul suo volto gli fece capire che andava tutto bene, in realtà.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
“Ti vedremo in passerella, quindi?” Chiese Louis quando finirono di lavorare, quella domenica.  
Zayn rise. “Se dovessi mai arrivare alle sfilate di New York ti farò sedere in prima fila.”  
“Mi piacerebbe molto,” Harry si tirò la maglietta sopra la testa. “Mi piacerebbe visitare New York durante le festività natalizie.”  
“Potremmo andare l’anno prossimo,” suggerì Louis. Indossava ancora i vestiti di Harry e non aveva intenzione di cambiarsi. “Voglio vederla anche io.”  
“Un bacio di fronte al più grande albero di Natale del mondo,” rifettè Harry, le fossette fecero capolino sulle sue guance. “Pattinare sul ghiaccio.”  
“Non è che non puoi fare queste cose a Londra,” commentò Liam. L’amico controllò di nuovo il riscaldamento prima di dirigersi verso la porta.  
Louis prese la mano libera di Harry tra le sue. “Ma c’è vera neve laggiù.”  
Zayn tenne la porta aperta per farli uscire. “Questo è vero.”  
“Cosa avete in programma di fare quest’anno?” Domandò Liam ai suoi amici.  
“Siamo dalla famiglia di Louis per la vigilia di Natale,” disse Harry chiudendo la porta a chiave. “E la mia famiglia si unirà a noi il giorno di Natale.”  
“Voi?” Chiese Louis curioso mentre Liam porgeva a Zayn una sciarpa.  
“Resteremo a casa, in realtà, solo noi due.” Zayn sorrise a Liam, mordendosi le labbra.  
“Che romantici,” tubò Harry, sogghignando.  
Scrollando le spalle, Liam intreccio le dita a quelle del moro. “Un po’ si, lo ammetto.”  
“Andiamo piccolo,” Louis tirò la mano del riccio. “Lasciamo i due piccioncini da soli.”  
Zayn sollevò un sopracciglio. “Parlate voi due, siete i peggiori piccioncini del mondo.”  
“E accettiamo questo titolo con orgoglio,” disse Harry sorridendo.  
Si salutarono velocemente e si diedero un abbraccio prima di separarsi.  
Louis teneva gli occhi fissi sulla faccia del riccio mentre si allontanavano dal ristorante. Quando l’altro se ne accorse, sorrise e abbassò la testa, imbarazzato. “Cosa succede?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, mettendo poi una mano sul braccio di Harry per avvicinarlo a lui. Il riccio mise subito una mano attorno alla sua vita, in modo che potessero camminare uno accanto all’altro, abbracciati.  
“Mi stavo solo chiedendo se preferissi passare il Natale da solo.”  
Harry guardò le sue scarpe, sorridendo ancora. “Perché dovrei stare da solo?”  
Louis roterò gli occhi. “Sai cosa intendo, solo noi due.”  
Sospirando, Harry strinse la sua vita. “Sarebbe carino. Ma il Natale bisogna passarlo in famiglia… lo sai no?”  
“Lo so?” Louis non era sicuro di cosa volesse dire Harry. Lo stava dicendo solo perché sapeva che lui voleva stare insieme alla sua famiglia?  
“Voglio avere la mia famiglia con me a Natale. Non voglio essere costretto a scegliere tra loro e te.” Harry si morse un labbro, senza guardarlo direttamente negli occhi.  
Louis si accigliò, incerto su cosa potesse rendere Harry così agitato. Stava per dire qualcosa, quando realizzò a cosa si riferiva il riccio poco prima. Harry non voleva scegliere tra le sue due famiglie. Considerava Louis e la famiglia Tomlinson come la sua seconda famiglia.  
“Anche tu sei la mia famiglia, Harry,” Louis appoggiò la testa contro la spalla del riccio. “Voglio dire, può anche non essere ufficiale, ma tu sai che nessuno è più importante di te.”  
Schiarendosi la voce, Harry si prese un momento per rispondere. “Non abbiamo bisogno di rendere le cose ufficiali.”  
Sentendosi soddisfatto, Louis si accoccolò ancora più vicino al ragazzo mentre camminavano, rubando un po’ del calore di Harry.  
“Questo mi ricorda una cosa,” disse poi, lasciando andare il riccio quando raggiunsero la stazione della metro. “Ho ricevuto un invito per la festa di Natale alla House of Representatives. Cosa ne pensi? Potrebbe essere una buona occasione per vestirsi bene?”  
“Sembra una festa dove bisogna vestirsi eleganti.” Louis notò la felicità negli occhi di Harry, gli eventi eleganti erano i suoi preferiti, dopotutto. “Sei sicuro di volermi portare con te?”  
Louis sollevò un sopracciglio, confuso. “Sei la persona più elegante che conosca.”  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Harry lasciò che Louis salisse per primo sul treno. “Sai cosa intendo.”  
La metro era piena di gente, ed Harry si aggrappò alla ringhiera sopra di lui, avvolgendo l’altro braccio attorno alla sua vita. Louis si appoggiò a lui, tenendo la sua valigia con una mano per impedire che rotolasse via. Si spinse più vicino al riccio quando salirono altre persone.  
“So cosa intendi, si,” Louis lasciò un dolce bacio sul collo del riccio. “Tutti portano le mogli o i mariti, o i propri fidanzati.”  
“Quindi hai deciso che vuoi portare il tuo,” Harry posò il mento sulla sua testa mentre il treno iniziava a muoversi. “E mettermi in mostra.”  
Louis sorrise. “Ho molto da mostrare, dopotutto.”  
“Quando è la festa?” Sbuffando, Harry si mosse mentre il treno faceva una curva.  
“Questo è il problema,” Louis si tirò un po’ indietro in modo che l’altro potesse sentirlo meglio. “E’ la sera prima che io parta per Boston e tu per Parigi.”  
Harry ci pensò su. “Il mio volo è a mezzogiorno.”  
“Il mio la mattina presto, ma posso dormire in aereo.”  
“Quindi andremo insieme?” Chiese Harry divertito.  
Louis annuì. “Andremo insieme.”  
“Posso scegliere il tuo vestito?”  
Ridendo, Louis inclinò la testa all’indietro per guardare Harry in faccia. “Solo se io posso scegliere il tuo.”  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry uscì dall’ascensore, sistemandosi la giacca. Salutò la donna alla reception con un sorriso e un cenno della mano, continuando a parlare al telefono. La donna gli sorrise cordiale.  
Quando raggiunse la fine del corridoio, vide che la porta dell’ufficio di Louis era chiusa.  
“Harry,” lo salutò Cecilia dietro la sua scrivania. “Stai benissimo!”  
Harry sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo verso i suoi vestiti. La camicia nera era aperta sul petto e il suo completo di seta blu luccicava. “Grazie mille.”  
“Louis sta facendo una conferenza telefonica, vuoi aspettare nel suo ufficio?”  
“Si,” rispose Harry mentre apriva la porta, poi si voltò di nuovo. “Non dirgli che sono qui, okay?”  
Cecilia gli fece l’occhiolino. “Non voglio rovinargli la sorpresa.”  
Dentro l’ufficio, Harry chiuse la porta e andò verso la scrivania per accendere una luce. La stanza era poco illuminata ed Harry vide il proprio riflesso nella parte anteriore della finestra, dietro la scrivania. Al di là del vetro, le luci della città illuminavano la notte.  
Harry si sedette sulla poltrona di Louis e incrociò le gambe. Come al solito, la scrivania del maggiore era piena di documenti e fogli, molte lettere e piccoli appunti che Louis aveva scarabocchiato durante la giornata. Notò un foglietto in cima ad una pila di fogli e con su scritto _Christmas Ball con H_ , con un piccolo cuore disegnato sotto. Harry sorrise mentre ci passava sopra un dito.  
I suoi occhi si spostarono sulla fila di foto che Louis aveva messo sopra la scrivania. Ce n’era una che ritraeva la sua famiglia, dove tutti era molto più giovani di adesso. Era un momento che Harry, purtroppo, non ricordava. Louis era seduto accanto a sua madre e lei sorrideva felice, tenendo una mano tra quelle del figlio, mentre l’altra stringeva quella di Felicite dietro le sue spalle.  
La foto accanto era quella che Harry aveva scoperto due anni prima, la foto che aveva ribaltato tutta la sua esistenza. Louis l’aveva nascosta all’interno di quella scatola rosa piena di fotografie e ricordi che poi aveva consegnato ad Harry. Dopo qualche mese che stavano insieme, Harry l’aveva riportata nell’ufficio del maggiore. Louis non aveva detto niente a riguardo.  
Infine, notò che il maggiore ne aveva aggiunta una nuova. Harry non l’aveva mai vista prima. Era una foto abbastanza recente e sorrise imbarazzato quando si avvicinò per guardarla meglio.  
Era stata scattata durante il suo compleanno l’anno scorso, quando avevano festeggiato tutti insieme nella nuova casa di Niall a Londra. Harry si domandò chi avesse scattato quella foto; lui stava fissando la fotocamera con un sorriso smagliante mentre Louis era girato verso Harry, gli occhi fissi sul suo viso e un sorriso dolce sulle labbra.  
Il suo cuore cominciò a battere forte mentre pensava a quanto fosse _palese_ , in quella fotografia, l’amore che provava il maggiore nei suoi confronti. Alzò lo sguardo quando la porta si aprì e Louis entrò rapidamente nella stanza. I suoi occhi si posarono immediatamente su Harry e i suoi lineamenti si addolcirono. “Sei in anticipo.”  
Harry si alzò dalla sedia. “Ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino passare a prenderti, visto che sarà la nostra ultima sera insieme per un po’.”  
Louis non rispose e si limitò a fissarlo.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” domandò Harry, accigliandosi.  
“Tu,” rispose Louis, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. “Sei bellissimo.”  
Harry non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. “Lo dici come se fosse qualcosa che accade raramente.”  
Scuotendo la testa, Louis si avvicinò. “Sei sempre bellissimo, ma stasera sei spettacolare.”  
“Beh, faresti meglio a cambiarti allora,” Harry affondò le mani nelle tasche della giacca. “Così non mi farai sfigurare stasera.”  
Louis sollevò una mano e la mise sul petto del riccio, che si intravedeva dalla camicia aperta. “Tutti sembreranno insignificanti accanto a te.”  
“Mi vuoi baciare,” chiese Harry, piegandosi leggermente in avanti, “o continuerai a parlare di schiocchezze?”  
“Non hai idea di quanto io voglia baciarti.” Louis si mise in punta di piedi e lo baciò. Le sue labbra erano calde e morbide, e spinse lentamente la lingua in avanti per avere maggiore accesso alla sua bocca. Lasciò la mano vagare libera sul petto del riccio, mentre l’altra si era spostata per afferrare i capelli ricci del ragazzo di fronte a sé. Harry mise le mani sui fianchi di Louis e lo guidò lentamente verso la scrivania. Quando la parte posteriore delle sue cosce colpì il legno duro del tavolo, Harry affondò sul suo corpo e si posizionò tra le sue gambe aperte.  
“Dio,” gemette Louis nella bocca del riccio. “E’ passato troppo tempo da quando abbiamo fatto sesso l’ultima volta.”  
Era la verità. Harry armeggiò con la cintura dei pantaloni di Louis, le labbra non lasciarono mai le sue, nemmeno per un secondo. “Ti voglio, Lou.”  
Louis spinse il bacino in avanti contro quello di Harry, procurando un leggero attrito. Tirò i boccoli del riccio e lentamente interruppe il loro bacio. “Non ti scopo da troppo tempo, piccolo.”  
Harry annuì, sentendo le palpebre pesanti e le labbra gonfie e bagnate. “Quasi due settimane.”  
“Stai contando i giorni?” Domandò Louis, sorridendo leggermente.  
“Lo faccio sempre,” rispose Harry leccandosi le labbra.  
“Stasera.” Replicò Louis, tenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli verdi del suo ragazzo. “Non voglio fare qualcosa di veloce qua in ufficio. Voglio prendermi il mio tempo e farti godere per bene.”  
Il cuore di Harry cominciò a battere in modo forsennato. “Me lo prometti?”  
“Promesso.” Louis lo baciò ancora una volta, questa volta più dolcemente e tranquillamente.  
Harry appoggiò la fronte contro il suo petto e gli mise di nuovo le mani sui fianchi. “Dovresti cambiarti adesso.”  
Sbuffando, Louis lasciò un bacio casto sulla guancia del riccio. “Speriamo di riuscire a lasciare prima la festa.”  
“Cambiati,” ripeté Harry, stringendogli i fianchi. Non voleva lasciarlo andare, ma prima sarebbero andati, prima sarebbero potuti tornare a casa.  
Louis gli diede un ultimo bacio sulla bocca, prima di dirigersi verso il suo completo nell’angolo della stanza appeso ad una gruccia. Premette un pulsante sul muro e le persiane si abbassarono silenziosamente.  
Harry lo guardò, ancora appoggiato sulla scrivania, gli occhi che seguivano tutte le mosse del maggiore. Le sue dita prudevano dalla voglia di toccarlo, ma sapeva che se avesse toccato Louis, non sarebbero più usciti da questo ufficio.  
Il volo di Harry per Parigi sarebbe partito a mezzogiorno del giorno seguente, ma quello di Louis partiva alle sei del mattino. Il castano aveva programmato un viaggio di lavoro a Boston proprio nel periodo in cui lui era a Parigi; in questo modo sarebbero rimasti lontani l’uno dall’altro poco più di una settimana.  
Louis avrebbe dovuto restare a casa da solo per tre giorni prima del ritorno di Harry, ma non erano riusciti a fare altrimenti. Finalmente sarebbero stati insieme per le vacanze di Natale. Louis si era preso una settimana di ferie ed Harry e Liam avevano concordato di riprendere a lavorare al ristorante soltanto a gennaio.  
Harry non vedeva l’ora di dormire, fare sesso e condividere i pasti con il suo ragazzo. Aveva bisogno di una pausa, aveva bisogno di passare un po’ di tempo con Louis.  
Louis si girò verso di lui, armeggiando con i bottoni della camicia bianca. Harry intervenne all’istante per aiutarlo. “Il verde ti sta molto bene lo sai?”  
Louis gli fece l’occhiolino e gli strinse la mano, prima di indossare il blazer del completo verde scuro “Lo so.”  
Lasciarono l’ufficio insieme dopo che Louis ebbe spento tutte le luci. Cecilia li guardò dalla sua scrivania, sorridendo. “Divertitevi stasera.”  
“Grazie tesoro,” rispose il maggiore prendendo il cappotto nero dall’attaccapanni. “Ci vediamo tra una settimana.”  
“Ho il controllato il tuo volo, ti invieranno il biglietto sul cellulare domattina,” disse Cecilia.  
Louis si infilò la giacca e intrecciò le dita con quelle di Harry, tirandolo contro il suo fianco. “Benissimo, passa un buon fine settimana.”  
Harry la salutò con la mano e lei gli rivolse un sorriso genuino.  
“Non hai un cappotto, piccolo?” Domandò Louis mentre si dirigevano verso l’ascensore.  
“Sto bene così,” Harry spinse il pulsante per il piano terra. “Non passeremo molto tempo all’aperto.”  
“E’ dicembre, ti si congeleranno le palle.” Gli ricordò Louis.  
Sogghignando, Harry lasciò entrare Louis nell’ascensore “Beh, sono sicuro che troverai un modo per riscaldarle.”  
Louis sbuffò e scosse la testa. “Sei impossibile.”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La sala era piena di gente quando arrivarono alla festa. C’era un’orchestra in un angolo che suonava una musica tranquilla, mentre le persone dell’alta società di Londra chiacchieravano animatamente tra loro.  
Harry si rese conto in quel momento che non era mai stato a nessun evento legato al lavoro di Louis, prima di quel momento. Il maggiore aveva tenuto sempre separate le due cose, lavoro e vita privata.  
Dopo due anni, era arrivato il momento per Harry di sapere qualcosa in più riguardo il lavoro del suo ragazzo, qualcosa che non si riduceva solo alla sua azienda e al suo immenso ufficio. Era giusto che anche lui conoscesse questa parte della vita di Louis, soprattutto adesso che il maggiore era strettamente coinvolto con i suoi affari.  
“Non pensavo che sarebbero stati tutti così eleganti,” commentò Harry mentre venivano condotti verso un tavolo da un membro dello staff.  
I soffitti della sala erano molto alti, in stile rinascimentale, ed enormi lampadari di cristallo illuminavano la stanza a giorno. I balconi del secondo piano erano decorati con sfere di colore oro e rosso. I tavoli erano apparecchiati con tovaglie rosso intenso, piatti d’oro e bicchieri di cristallo.  
Louis gli strinse la mano prima di sedersi al loro posto. “Sarei stato meglio ad una cena in un pub.”  
“Certo,” rispose Harry, guardandosi attorno. “Anche io adoro mangiare un panino al pub. Questo tuttavia sembra molto chic.”  
Sorridendo, Louis gli fece l’occhiolino. “Solo il meglio per il mio amore. Possiamo organizzare cene al pub tutti i giorni della settimana, questo invece succede solo una volta all’anno.”  
Harry si sporse per baciare Louis. “Grazie tesoro.”  
Louis lasciò che le sue labbra indugiassero per un secondo sulla guancia prima di rispondere. “Sto facendo tutto questo perché spero che tu mi scelga come tuo accompagnatore alla grande inaugurazione di un bellissimo ristorante a cui dovrai andare a febbraio.”  
“Beh, hai buone possibilità di essere scelto.” Disse Harry, poi ritrasse e lasciò vagare lo sguardo verso i quattro posti vuoti al tavolo. “Sai chi ci farà compagnia stasera?”  
“Non ne ho idea. Spero siano persone simpatiche.”  
“Conosci un sacco di gente in questo settore, vero?”  
Louis annuì e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, mentre un cameriere si avvicinò per versargli del vino. Harry notò che ogni tavolo aveva il suo cameriere personale. “Conosco quasi tutti, in effetti.”  
“Non mi ero ancora reso conto di avere un ragazzo famoso.” Harry alzò il bicchiere per fare un brindisi.  
Louis prese il suo calice e toccò quello del riccio. “Non sono Elton John.”  
Harry sorrise prima di bere un sorso di vino. “Ti manca un po’ di stile, hai ragione.”  
“Aspetta a parlare,” esclamò Louis con un sorriso sul volto.  
Ridendo senza fiato, Harry abbassò il bicchiere e cercò di ricomporsi quando vide un uomo avvicinarsi al loro tavolo.  
“Louis,” disse l’uomo quando arrivò accompagnato dal cameriere. “Che bella sorpresa!”  
Il maggiore si alzò per abbracciare l’uomo. “Ehi Greg! Non ti vedo da un po’.”  
“Non vieni in tribunale da mesi, ecco perché non mi vedi,” rispose Greg.  
“Sono passato alle pratiche burocratiche,” Louis lo guardò e tese la mano alla donna di fianco a lui. “Tu devi essere Bella, è un piacere conoscerti finalmente.”  
La donna gli prese la mano e sorrise. “Piacere di conoscerti Louis.”  
Greg si rivolse quindi ad Harry che nel mentre si era alzato dalla sedia. “Chi abbiamo qui?”  
“Piacere Harry,” disse, stringendo prima la mano a Greg poi successivamente alla moglie.  
Greg fece un gesto con la mano tra lui e Louis. “Sei l’accompagnatore di Louis stasera?”  
Un po’ confuso, Harry si voltò verso il maggiore. “Ehm si.”  
“Aspetta,” continuò Greg socchiudendo gli occhi. “E’ solo un appuntamento o… state insieme?”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo nervoso. “Harry è il mio ragazzo.”  
Greg rimase a bocca aperta. “Da quando hai un fidanzato?”  
“Due anni,” rispose Louis, arrossendo.  
“Come facevo a non saperlo?” Chiese Greg, sedendosi al tavolo insieme alla moglie.  
“Probabilmente non mi hai ascoltato quando ne parlavo,” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Io invece non ho mai sentito parlare di questo matrimonio.”  
Greg sorrise, gettando un braccio intorno alle spalle della donna. “E’ una cosa fresca, ci siamo sposati il mese scorso.”  
“Congratulazioni allora,” dissero Harry e Louis contemporaneamente. Louis allungò una mano per appoggiarla sulla coscia del riccio.  
Mentre conversavano allegramente, Harry si mise a fissare il maggiore. Si era un po’ arrabbiato quando aveva visto che qualcuno a cui Louis teneva non sapeva della sua esistenza. Poi, di nuovo, Louis aveva detto che probabilmente Greg non aveva prestato attenzione quando aveva parlato di lui. Questo gli aveva fatto capire che Louis in realtà aveva parlato di Harry durante l’orario di lavoro.  
Harry posò una mano su quella del suo ragazzo, facendo scorrere il pollice dolcemente sul suo palmo.  
L’ultima coppia che si unì a loro arrivò dopo pochi minuti. Di nuovo, Louis sembrò entusiasta di vederli. La donna era poco più alta di lui, i capelli lunghi e biondi legati in una coda.  
“Louis, tesoro,” la donna gli baciò una guancia. “Non mi hai detto che saresti venuto quando ci siamo visti lunedì.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, stringendo i gomiti della donna in modo intimo. “Semplicemente non è venuto fuori, scusami.”  
La donna salutò Greg e la moglie, e il suo compagno fece altrettanto. Quando raggiunse Harry, inclinò la testa, confusa.  
“Chi abbiamo qui? Una faccia sconosciuta,” tese la mano verso di lui. “Sono Lou Teasdale.”  
“Piacere Harry,” rispose lui e le strinse la mano, quasi sicuro che anche la donna stesse pensando a lui come ad un avvocato. “Sono il ragazzo di Louis.”  
Lou sollevò un sopracciglio, voltandosi verso Louis. “Davvero?”  
Scrollando di nuovo le spalle, Louis si sedette al tavolo. “E’ così.”  
Non dissero più una parola e si sedettero, mentre Harry salutava il compagno della donna, che si presentò come Tom. Accigliandosi, Harry ascoltò Louis chiedere a Lou di sua figlia, e Lou chiedere al maggiore di Lottie. La donna conosceva la sorella di Louis ma non aveva mai sentito parlare di lui, come era possibile?  
Harry cominciò a sentirsi irritato, confuso e arrabbiato.  
“Cosa fai per vivere?” Gli domandò Greg quando fu servita la prima portata.  
“Sono uno chef,” rispose Harry. “Aprirò il mio primo ristorante tra qualche mese.”  
“E’ quello in cui hai investito i tuoi soldi?” Chiese Lou con tono curioso.  
“Esatto,” Louis prese un pezzo di pane da una ciotola. “Non c’è dubbio che verrò ripagato per la mia scelta,” aggiunse quindi il maggiore, con un sorriso sul volto.  
Harry ricambiò il sorriso in modo forzato. Quindi Louis aveva detto loro che aveva investito il suo denaro in un nuovo ristorante, ma non che il ristorante fosse del suo ragazzo? Perché Louis non lo aveva menzionato ai suoi colleghi di lavoro?  
Mentre gli altri erano distratti a conversare tra loro, Louis si sporse verso di lui. “Tutto bene? Non ti piace il cibo?”  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry prese un altro morso di melone e feta su un’insalata di noci. “Il cibo è buonissimo.”  
Louis sorrise e si avvicinò per baciarlo su una guancia. Harry si sentì ancora più irritato dopo quel gesto e cominciò a girargli un po’ la testa. La conversazione al tavolo proseguiva animatamente, ma Harry riuscì a concentrarsi abbastanza per scambiare educatamente qualche chiacchiera con Lou e Bella. Continuò a sorridere, cercando di reprimere l’impulso di prendere Louis e trascinarlo in un angolo appartato per confrontrarsi con lui e chiedergli spiegazioni. Louis, tuttavia, non aveva esitato neanche un istante a mostrare pubblicamente il suo affetto per il riccio. Aveva allungato la mano per metterla sulla sua, aveva rubato il cibo dal suo piatto e si era chinato di tanto in tanto per lasciargli un bacio. Perché allora non aveva mai raccontato a queste persone di lui? Perché Louis sapeva tutto sui loro partner e sulle loro vite ma non aveva mai menzionato il suo fidanzato con il quale stava da due anni?  
“Piccolo?”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo, sbattendo le palpebre confuso.  
“Cosa c’è?” Chiese Louis preoccupato.  
Harry guardò le altre persone sedute al tavolo. “Scusami, stavo solo pensando.”  
“Vado a salutare alcune persone insieme a Greg,” Louis indicò un tavolo dall’altra parte della stanza. “Torno subito.”  
Annuendo, Harry prese il tovagliolo per pulirsi la bocca. “Okay, vai pure.”  
Louis si alzò ed Harry guardò Greg mentre aiutava la moglie ad alzarsi dalla sedia, prendendola per mano. Gli ci volle un momento per capire che l’uomo voleva presentarla agli altri colleghi. Harry fissò Louis mentre si incamminava verso l’altro tavolo, chiedendosi se avesse capito la differenza tra il proprio comportamento e quello di Greg.  
Perché Louis non voleva parlare di Harry a queste persone? Perché lo aveva sempre tenuto al di fuori da questo ambiente? Perché aveva portato Harry a questo evento, se non voleva farlo conoscere a nessuno?  
Distolse gli occhi da Louis, che stava salutando una donna dandole un caldo abbraccio mentre le sorrideva.  
“Harry?”  
Voltando la testa, Harry notò che il suo tavolo era ormai vuoto. Un uomo prese il posto di Louis accanto a lui ed Harry studiò il suo volto un istante, non riconoscendolo.  
“Harry, giusto?” chiese l’uomo, posando un bicchiere di birra sul tavolo. “Non dirmi che sei diventato un avvocato.”  
Sbattendo le palpebre, Harry scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace, io-”  
L’uomo sorrise. Aveva i capelli scuri, era alto e magro e molto attraente, se doveva essere sincero, e il vestito che indossava era fatto su misura. “Non ti ricordi di me?”  
Harry scosse la testa.  
“A quante persone hai fatto una scenata all’interno di un pub?” Disse l’uomo ridendo. “Penso che una scenata del genere non me la dimenticherò mai. Sono Aiden, da Manchester.”  
L’espressione di Harry era ancora molto confusa.  
“L’ex di Louis,” chiarì Aiden. “Il ragazzo che frequentava all’epoca.”  
Ecco perché non si ricordava di lui. Harry mise insieme i vari pezzi, non poteva ricordarsi di quel ragazzo, purtroppo. “Vedi io-”  
“Bene, immagino che la tensione tra noi sia ormai risolta, giusto. È stato… quando? Dieci anni fa?” Aiden fece l’occhiolino ad Harry. “E ora Louis è un ex per entrambi.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio. “L’hai incontrato di recente?”  
Aiden scrollò le spalle, il suo sorriso non rivelava nulla. “Di recente, si.”  
L’irritazione era tornata a scorrere nel suo corpo. Aggrottò le sopracciglia prima di chiedere “E quindi…?”  
“Guardati,” disse Aiden scuotendo la testa divertito. “Sei ancora geloso? Non avresti dovuto lasciarlo, allora.”  
“Ti ha detto così?” Il dolore arrivò all’improvviso, sostituendo qualsiasi tipo di irritazione. “Che l’ho lasciato?”  
Aiden aggrottò a sua volta le sopracciglia. “In sintesi, si. Ma sai, non stava parlando molto. La sua bocca era occupata a fare altro. È sempre stato bravo in quello, ma non ho bisogno di dirtelo vero?”  
Lo stomaco di Harry sobbalzò e il suo sguardo si spostò attraverso la stanza per cercare Louis, ma non lo trovò da nessuna parte.  
“Ho sentito dire che è qui stasera,” commentò Aiden, ignaro di quello che aveva provocato nel riccio. “Forse potremmo ripetere la cosa.”  
“Devo-” Harry si alzò dalla sedia, quasi rovesciando il proprio bicchiere. “Scusami.”  
Aiden disse qualcosa in risposta, ma Harry non sentì nulla. Si diresse verso la porta all’ingresso per prendere una boccata d’aria. Si sentiva come se avesse raggiunto finalmente la superficie dopo aver rischiato di annegare.  
Per un momento, Harry rimase lì, guardando la sala e osservando le persone parlottare tra loro.  Nessuno aveva fatto caso a lui. Inspirò di nuovo e tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca.  
   
 _Prenderò un taxi per tornare a casa, divertiti_.  
   
Inviò il messaggio a Louis e si diresse verso l’uscita.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
Louis annuì, cercando di mostrarsi interessato al discorso. Si erano spostati verso un altro tavolo, poi successivamente a quello accanto. Greg aveva preso la moglie con sé mentre Louis era stato così stupido da lasciare Harry da solo.  
Voleva tanto tornare indietro per prenderlo e portarlo con sé, voleva avere Harry seduto accanto a lui, la sua mano calda sulla coscia.  
Quando la conversazione si calmò, si alzò dalla sedia e scusandosi disse agli altri che doveva andare via. Ci mise un po’ di tempo per ritrovare il loro tavolo, e quando finalmente riuscì a scorgerlo notò che Harry non era più seduto ad aspettarlo.  
Accigliandosi, Louis si guardò intorno, cercando di individuare il riccio tra la folla. Indivuò soltanto Lou, quindi si avvicinò alla donna per chiederle informazioni.  
“Lou, hai visto Harry per caso?”  
La donna si voltò verso di lui, scuotendo la testa. “Ha lasciato il tavolo un po’ di tempo fa.”  
Louis la ringraziò educatamente e si diresse verso i bagni. Entrò in quello degli uomini, chiamando Harry per nome, ma non ottenne nessuna risposta. Quando si voltò per uscire, si scontrò con qualcuno.  
“Scusa,” mormorò sovrappensiero, cercando di mantenere l’equilibrio.  
“Louis!” L’uomo davanti a lui gli toccò il braccio. “Sapevo che ci saresti stato anche tu.”  
Aiden, realizzò Louis, fissandolo confuso e cercando di ricordare quando si fossero visti l’ultima volta. Era stato anni fa, Louis aveva avuto una giornata particolarmente brutta, così aveva finito per andare a letto con Aiden. Era uno di quei ricordi che aveva provato in tutti i modi a dimenticare perché gli faceva venire la nausea.  
“Aiden,” Louis si schiarì la voce. “Non ti vedo da un po’.”  
“Non ci crederai quando ti dirò chi ho incontrato alla festa,” disse Aiden sospreso. “Ho incontrato Harry. Penso che sia qui con qualcuno, mi sa che ha un fidanzato. Apprezza i partner benestanti, si vede.”  
Louis deglituì a fatica “Hai parlato con lui?”  
“Non l’ha presa bene quando gli ho detto che noi due…sai,” Aiden gli strizzò l’occhio e ammiccò. “Il fatto che siamo andati a letto insieme qualche volta.”  
Fanculo. Louis doveva trovare Harry immediatamente.  
“Aiden,” disse lentamente. “Siamo stati a letto insieme _una_ sola volta quattro anni fa.”  
Aiden non sembrò sorpreso. “Sono libero stasera, amore.”  
“E io devo trovare subito il mio ragazzo,” Louis si girò e corse verso l’uscita. Consegnò il chip alla reception e un minuto dopo la ragazza tornò portandogli il suo cappotto. Louis nel mentre prese il cellulare dalla tasca.  
Imprecò sottovoce quando vide il messaggio del riccio. Senza voltarsi indietro, si precipitò fuori e saltò nel primo taxi.  
Il messaggio di Harry era stato mandato dieci minuti fa, quindi il riccio aveva un discreto vantaggio su di lui. Probabilmente aveva pensato che Louis lo avesse tradito, dopo aver parlato con Aiden. Louis poteva solo immaginare quanto Harry fosse arrabbiato in quel momento.  
Pagò il tassista quando raggiunse l’appartamento e notò un secondo taxi in attesa. Harry stava consegnando la sua valigia all’autista per riporla nel bagagliaio.  
“Harry!” Louis lo raggiunse correndo sul marciapiede e afferrandogli il braccio. “Piccolo, ascoltami-”  
“Ho sentito abbastanza, Louis,” Harry cercò di aprire la porta sul retro.  
“Harry.” Louis si spinse tra Harry e la porta. “E’ sempre stato un idiota, fin dal primo giorno che l’ho conosciuto. Sta dicendo delle cazzate.”  
Harry non l’aveva nemmeno guardato in faccia mentre parlava. “Eppure hai dormito con lui.”  
“Quattro anni fa, piccolo. Quando non avevo te, e quella notte ero ubriaco e stanco,” Louis posò una mano sul petto di Harry. “Non ti sto dicendo una bugia”  
Harry si passò una mano sul viso. “Lo so che non stai dicendo una bugia.”  
Accigliandosi, Louis cercò di leggere l’espressione sul viso del riccio. “Cosa? Perché allora sei così arrabbiato con me?”  
“Aiden mi fatto arrabbiare parecchio stasera,” Harry finalmente incontrò il suo sguardo e Louis voleva baciare l’espressione triste che avevano assunto le sue labbra. “Ma non quanto te.”  
Louis si morse un labbro. “Non pensavo che ci sarebbe voluto così tanto tempo per salutare i miei colleghi. Mi dispiace per averti lasciato-”  
“E come sempre, non riesci nemmeno a capire cosa hai sbagliato,” Harry scosse la testa con un’espressione delusa sul volto. Afferrò il braccio di Louis per spostarlo. “Ne ho avuto abbastanza.”  
“Harry. Haz.” Urlò Louis, aggrappandosi al riccio. “Non andartene. Dove vai comunque? Non puoi andartene nel cuore della notte.”  
Harry riuscì a spingerlo fuori dall’auto. “Ho chiamato Nick. Resterò da lui stasera. Buon viaggio per domani, Louis.”  
“Non puoi andartene così!” Louis tenne la portiera aperta, cercando di impedire ad Harry di chiuderla e andarsene. “Non comportati così, per favore. Non farmi indovinare cosa ho fatto per farti arrabbiare.”  
“Non devo _comportarmi_ così?” Harry incrociò le braccia al petto.  
“Non riesco mai ad indovinare cosa ho sbagliato. Sono così stanco.” Louis puntò un dito contro l’altro ragazzo. “Sputa fuori il tuo problema invece di comportarti come se io dovessi conoscere ogni pensiero che ti passa per la mente.”  
Harry rise in modo seccato. “Si, perché chiederti di capirmi è troppo per te, anche se stiamo insieme da due fottuti anni.”  
Louis alzò le mani” Oh fanculo. Sei insopportabile.”  
“Scusa per essermi arrabbiato dopo aver visto che ti vergogni di me,” Harry sembrava ferito.  
Louis si immobilizzò per cercare di comprendere le sue parole. Cosa stava dicendo? Non ricordava un solo giorno in cui non avesse adorato e venerato il suo fidanzato e tutto quello che faceva quotidianamente.  
“Come puoi inventarti una cazzata simile?” Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre il riccio lo guardava con un’espressione sempre più arrabbiata e spaventata.  
“Chiediti perché, Louis.” Harry afferrò di nuovo la portiera. “Perché stasera nessuno sapeva della mia esistenza? Come facevi a sapere tutto delle loro vite, dei loro partner, dei loro figli e loro non sapevano nulla di me?”  
Louis rise, sbalordito. “Sei fottutamente serio?”  
“Risparmiati le cazzate, davvero. Ho già sentito tutto ciò che avevo bisogno di sentire.” Harry colse un suo momento di debolezza e riuscì a sbattere la porta, chiudendola.  
La macchina partì all’istante, e Louis sbatté le mani contro il finestrino prima di essere lasciato sulla strada come un idiota. Fissò il taxi allontanarsi, respirando affannosamente.  
Harry aveva perso la testa?  
Louis era stato dolce e gentile con lui stasera. Lo aveva portato a quella ridicola festa e aveva tenuto la sua mano per tutto il tempo. Inoltre, l’aveva presentato a tutti quelli che avevano incontrato. Si erano baciati varie volte durante la cena, Louis non aveva idea cos’altro si aspettasse Harry da lui. La reazione del riccio era stata esagerata. Solo perché Louis aveva impiegato più tempo del previsto per salutare alcuni colleghi, Harry non aveva il diritto di fare una scenata del genere. Soprattutto dopo aver capito che Aiden stava dicendo un mucchio di stronzate.  
Fare le valigie e andarsene non era assolutamente necessario. Lo aveva lasciato solo. Quel pensiero riecheggiò nella mente di Louis e deglutì a fatica. Non si sarebbero visti per dieci giorni. Sarebbero stati separati per molto tempo, e non avrebbero potuto chiarire in nessun modo. Louis provava una rabbia incontrollabile, Harry sapeva esattamente quanto fosse ansioso riguardo queste cose. Sapeva che Louis odiava separarsi dal riccio dopo aver litigato, sapeva che la sua paura era quella di perdere Harry e di non vederlo mai più. Dopo l’incidente, Louis aveva giurato a sé stesso che se mai fosse accaduto qualcosa al riccio o alla loro relazione, non avrebbe dovuto pentirsi delle ultime parole che diceva al riccio.  
Era tipico di Harry punirlo in quel modo, approfittando delle sue paure. Dando un calcio ad un sasso sul vialetto, Louis si voltò ed entrò nell’appartamento. Controllò l’orologio e capì che non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio, quella notte. Doveva essere in aeroporto fra tre ore. Si concentrò, invece, sul fare i bagagli e cercò di non guardare il letto pensando a quello che aveva promesso ad Harry quel pomeriggio. Harry aveva rovinato tutti i loro piani. Gettando svogliatamente i vestiti in una valigia, Louis sentì la rabbia ribollirgli nelle vene. Non sarebbe dovuta andare così questa serata.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Parigi li accolse con il sole. Harry sbatté le palpebre assonnato mentre uscivano dall’aeroporto e raggiungevano una fermata del taxi. Nick camminava davanti a lui, facendo strada.  
Era stata una pura coincidenza ma, in qualche modo, Nick era riuscito di nuovo ad entrare nella vita di Harry lo scorso anno. Era una delle poche persone che Harry non aveva perso del suo passato, e dopo che Nick si era trasferito a Londra, la loro amicizia era fiorita di nuovo.  
Nick aveva aperto un suo ristorante e stava andando piuttosto bene. Aveva poi ricevuto un invito per questo corso speciale a Parigi, e il fatto che fosse presente pure l’amico aveva reso la decisione per Harry molto più semplice. Era confortante fare un viaggio e avere con sé qualcuno che conosceva e di cui si fidava.  
“Davvero, amico,” disse Nick mentre consegnava la sua valigia all’autista. “Chiamalo”  
Harry scosse la testa, contrariato.  
“Non puoi stare così per dieci fottuti giorni, Harry.” Nick salì sul sedile del passeggero mentre Harry saliva dall’altro lato. “E non posso sopportare che tu stia male per così tanto tempo.”  
“E’ lui che ha fatto una cazzata, mi deve chiamare lui per primo,” Harry tirò fuori il cellulare e lo accese.  
Ovviamente le sue dita non vedevano l’ora di premere il pulsante di chiamata per poter parlare così con Louis, fare pace e risolvere le cose. Sapeva tuttavia che il problema non si sarebbe risolto così facilmente.  
Louis doveva capire una volta per tutte quello che lo aveva fatto andare fuori di testa. Anche se Harry tendeva ad arrabbiarsi troppo spesso e ad essere lunatico, invece che parlare chiaramente dei suoi problemi al maggiore, questa volta non voleva scusarsi perché la colpa non era sua. Louis doveva capire da solo cosa aveva sbagliato. Harry sperava che il maggiore arrivasse a capire che anche lui si sarebbe sentito ferito se il riccio non avesse parlato del suo fidanzato a nessuno. Non poteva pensare che Louis si sarebbe sentito a suo agio se avesse incontrato tutti i colleghi di Harry e si fosse accorto che nessuno sapeva della sua esistenza e che nessuno aveva mai sentito parlare di lui. Harry, inoltre, sapeva che Louis probabilmente in quel momento era preoccupato da morire. Era così arrabbiato con il maggiore, la scorsa notte, che aveva sentito solo il bisogno di andarsene via. Non aveva nemmeno pensato al fatto che si stavano per separare per dieci lunghi giorni.  
Louis era molto sensibile a riguardo; in un momento di tranquillità, lo scorso Natale, gli aveva detto che era qualcosa che lo avrebbe perseguitato per il resto della vita. Nessuno poteva sapere cosa riservasse loro il futuro, e la più grande paura di Louis era quella di perdere di nuovo Harry senza poter fare niente per cambiare le cose. Gli aveva detto, infine, che non voleva rimpiangere il fatto di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato ad Harry prima di perderlo per sempre.  
L’ultima cosa che lui aveva detto al maggiore, la notte passata, era sta vile e meschina. Si morse un labbro nervoso quando notò che non c’era nessun messaggio sul cellulare. Non avrebbe chiamato Louis, assolutamente no, ma sapeva che il maggiore aveva bisogno di una qualche rassicurazione per stare tranquillo. Anche se Harry era arrabbiato con lui, lo amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
   
 _Sono atterrato a Parigi_  
   
Digitò il messaggio senza aggiungere nessuna emoji o altre informazioni, né su come era andato il volo, né sul tempo, né sulla citta. Quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto essere a Parigi insieme a Louis.  
“Ti senti meglio?” Chiese tranquillamente Nick.  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, confuso, e lo guardò. “Perché me lo chiedi?”  
“Gli hai appena mandato un messaggio, vero?” Nick gli fece l’occhiolino.  
Harry arrossì. “Solo per fargli sapere che siamo arrivati.”  
Nick sbuffò. “Si preoccupa troppo per te.”  
“Lo so, e non lo supererà mai.” Harry scrollò le spalle.  
“No, non lo supererà,” Nick annuì. “Hai mai pensato di vendere la tua storia? Probabilmente ne uscirebbe fuori un film fantastico.”  
Harry rise divertito. “Non è uscito un film ma una canzone si. Niall è stato ispirato dalla nostra storia e ha scritto una canzone per noi.”  
“A proposito di Niall… come sta?” Nick sollevò il cellulare per fare un video della città dal finestrino dell’auto.  
“Beh, adesso è una popstar quindi non abbiamo molte sue notizie, ma so che sta bene.” Harry sorrise pensando alla sua ultima telefonata con il biondo. “Passeremo il capodanno a casa sua a Los Angeles.”  
“Fantastico! Si gode la vita allora.”  
“Si vanterà con Louis per giorni. Durante la sua ultima chiamata ci ha fatto vedere la casa e per ogni stanza diceva _è due volte più grossa della tua, Louis._ ”  
Ridendo, Nick digitò qualcosa sul cellulare. “Meschino.”  
“Per fortuna Louis non è competitivo su queste cose.” Una sensazione di affetto verso il maggiore si diffuse nel suo corpo quando si ricordò di Louis che si congratulava con Niall per la sua elegante villa a Los Angeles. Avevano persino fatto un video del loro nuovo appartamento per farlo vedere all’amico, raccontandogli tutti i cambiamenti che avevano apportato rispetto al vecchio. “E’ molto orgoglioso di Niall.”  
“Sei totalmente innamorato di lui.” Nick sorrise. “Tutto ciò che fa è perfetto per te, non è così?”  
La bolla nella quale si trovava Harry scoppiò all’improvviso, e aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Beh no, non ha detto ai suoi colleghi che era fidanzato. Non è assolutamente perfetto come pensavo.”  
“Ecco che ricominci,” gemette Nick. “Te l’ho già detto, ci deve essere un motivo sotto. Quell’uomo ti adora, sono sicuro che ha una spiegazione a tutto questo, dovresti solo ascoltarlo.”  
“Spero sul serio che abbia una buona spiegazione.” Harry guardò fuori dal finestrino quando l’auto passò di fronte ad un grosso edifico. Riconobbe l’hotel che aveva prenotato online. “E farebbe meglio a preparare un gesto eclatante per dirmi la verità.”  
Sospirando, Nick aprì la portiera della macchina. “Sono felice di non essere il tuo ragazzo.”  
Harry fece una smorfia mentre pagava il tassista, tirando fuori la lingua verso l’amico. Anche quando litigavano e Louis combinava un fottuto casino, Harry continuava a preferire lui a qualsiasi altro uomo.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
 _Sono atterrato a Parigi_.  
   
Louis fissò il messaggio sul display del cellulare, sospirando profondamente. Almeno Harry gli aveva scritto senza lasciarlo morire d’ansia per dieci giorni. Il riccio lo conosceva come le sue tasche, dopotutto.  
Louis conosceva abbastanza bene anche Harry. Si ricordò dell’ultima volta che era andato in viaggio e non aveva scritto nulla al riccio, ricordava il broncio testardo del suo ragazzo e il modo in cui le sue dita avevano scavato un po’ troppo forte nei suoi fianchi.  
   
 _Atterrato a Boston_.  
   
Rispose al messaggio.  
Immediatamente, Harry risultò online e Louis attese con il fiato sospeso sperando che l’altro rispondesse. C’era stato un momento nel quale entrambi erano online, poi Harry tornò di nuovo offline, senza rispondergli.  
Con un sospiro, Louis mise il cellulare in tasca e fissò fuori dal finestrino del taxi. Aveva appena nevicato a Boston e tutte le luci di Natale si riflettevano sulla neve fresca e sul ghiaccio nelle strade. Uno spettacolo bellissimo, anche se Louis non riusciva ad apprezzarlo pienamente.  
Il taxi arrivò all’hotel e Louis pagò l’autista prima di scendere, prese la sua valigia ed entrò nella hall, dove gli consegnarono la chiave magnetica per la stanza che aveva prenotato.  
Di sopra, lasciò la valigia accanto al letto e andò a fare una doccia veloce. Si sentiva stanco morto, il suo piano iniziale era quello di dormire sull’aereo ma la sua mente era stata troppo occupata a pensare ad Harry e al fatto che si fosse arrabbiato con lui per una cosa senza senso.    
Invece di dormire quindi, Louis era rimasto sveglio per tutto il volo. Probabilmente era stato meglio così, dato che il jetlag, altrimenti, lo avrebbe tenuto sveglio per tutta la notte. In questo modo avrebbe potuto mettersi a dormire subito dopo la cena che aveva in programma quella sera.  
Mentre indossava una camicia nera, squillò il cellulare e Louis si buttò sul letto per rispondere rapidamente alla chiamata. Si girò sulla schiena, con un sospiro frustrato, quando non vide sullo schermo il nome di Harry ma quello di Lottie.  
“Lottie, sono a Boston.”  
“Cosa?” Ansimò la sorella al telefono. “Cosa stai facendo a Boston?”  
“Harry è a Parigi per qualche corso di cucina,” disse, tenendo il telefono tra la spalla e la guancia per finire di abbottonarsi la camicia. “Così ho programmato questo viaggio di lavoro. Harry non sarebbe stato a casa…”  
“E tu non volevi restare da solo,” disse la sorella, e riconobbe dell’umorismo nel suo tono di voce. “Quando torni?”  
“Domenica prossima. Harry tornerà mercoledì sera.” Louis si accigliò, rendendosi conto che Lottie non glielo aveva chiesto.  
“Allora vuoi venire da noi domenica? In questo modo non dovrai restare a casa da solo.”  
“Io…” Louis chiuse gli occhi per un istante. “Suppongo che sia meglio aspettare che torni anche Harry.”  
“Allora ci vediamo giovedì prossimo?” Chiese Lottie. “Ho prenotato un evento per il venerdì dopo e volevo chiederti se potevate tenere Doris e Ernie mentre sono fuori.”  
“Certo,” Louis sperava che non sarebbe stato un problema per il riccio. Nonostante tutto, era sicuro del fatto che Harry non avrebbe cancellato i suoi piani per il Natale. In qualche modo sarebbero riusciti a risolvere prima delle feste natalizie. “Nessun problema Lottie.”  
“Grazie Lou. Non vedo l’ora di vederti.” Sghignazzò la sorella.  
Louis sorrise teneramente. “Anche io, lo sai.”  
Terminata la chiamata, Louis fissò lo schermo del telefono per qualche secondo. Aprì Instagram e vide che il primo post nella sua home era un selfie di Phoebe, sorrise e mise mi piace alla foto. Anche Harry aveva Instagram ma pubblicava raramente, e se lo faceva pubblicava foto in bianco e nero di cose bizzarre con didascalie altrettanto strane. Proprio come Louis si aspettava, non c’era nessuna nuova foto nel profilo di Harry. Il riccio non aveva mai usato le storie su Instagram quindi non rimase sorpreso del fatto che non ci fosse nulla nemmeno lì. Nick, tuttavia, aveva caricato qualcosa di nuovo nelle sue storie. Louis cliccò velocemente sull’icona e guardò il primo video dove Nick filmava il suo cibo sull’aereo. Nell’inquadratura si vedeva la parte posteriore della testa di Harry. La storia successiva era stata fatta dentro ad un taxi, e mostrava la sagoma degli edifici di Parigi. L’ultima storia, invece, mostrava un tavolo pieno di persone all’interno di un ristorante.  
Con due dita, Louis ingrandì la foto per dare un’occhiata più da vicino. Individuò Harry qualche posto dopo Nick, ma non stava guardando la fotocamera. Il riccio stava parlando con un uomo seduto di fronte a lui, che si era sporto un po’ sul tavolo per avvicinarsi al ragazzo mentre teneva tra le dita un bicchiere di vino. L’uomo stava sorridendo ad Harry, che a sua volta sembrava timido e impacciato. Louis spostò il dito dallo schermo e l’immagine scomparve velocemente, un video di Beckham che cucinava qualcosa con suo figlio apparve subito dopo nelle sue storie. Louis spense il telefono e lo lanciò sul letto.  
Era solo una stupida foto, e ad Harry era permesso parlare con altre persone. Harry era sempre gentile e molto socievole, era naturale per lui andare d’accordo con tutti, e soprattutto era normale che facesse amicizia con le persone del suo corso a Parigi.  
Sospirando, Louis si alzò dal letto e finì di vestirsi. Il fatto che lui ed Harry fossero ancora arrabbiati e non avessero chiarito la situazione, non gli rendeva facile ignorare il modo in cui quel tipo stava guardando il suo ragazzo. In un giorno qualsiasi, Louis avrebbe aggrottato la fronte davanti a quella foto, poi avrebbe mandato ad Harry un messaggio sarcastico per prenderlo in giro. Oggi, tuttavia, non era stata una giornata come tutte le altre.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
“Dovrei chiamarla?”  
“Amico, manderai tutto all’aria se la chiami adesso.” Harry scosse la testa. “E poi, nessuno vuole una proposta tramite telefono.”  
Jeff sospirò. “E’ solo che non sopporto questa situazione tra di noi.”  
“So benissimo cosa intendi.” Harry guardò il suo cellulare, lo schermo che non segnava alcuna notifica.  
“Louis ti ha chiamato?” Chiese Jeff, sollevando il bicchiere.  
Il riccio scosse la testa. “No.”  
Ovviamente Louis non lo aveva chiamato. Harry aveva reagito in modo completamente esagerato scappando in quel modo quella sera. Gli ci era voluto un po’ di tempo per calmarsi, ma quando poi lo aveva fatto, aveva capito che scappare senza risolvere un litigio prima di separarsi per dieci giorni, era stata probabilmente un’idea stupida. E completamente sopra le righe.  
Voleva soltanto parlare con Louis e scoprire cosa ci fosse dietro tutta quella faccenda. Ovviamente il maggiore lo amava, e sapeva che non si vergognava di stare con lui. Gli sembrava completamente e assolutamente ridicolo anche solo pensarci, quindi ci doveva essere un’altra spiegazione del perché Louis non avesse parlato di lui a nessuno dei suoi colleghi di lavoro.  
Se non avesse perso la pazienza in quel modo, lo avrebbe già saputo e non si sarebbero separati così, arrabbiati e delusi.  
“Forse dovrei chiamarlo,” rifletté il riccio, arrotolando il tovagliolo sul tavolo.  
“Non sarebbe lo stesso però, vero?” Disse Jeff mentre osservava il gruppo di persone sulla pista da ballo. “Parlarne al telefono, dico. Questo tipo di cose richiede una conversazione faccia a faccia.”  
Beh, il suo amico aveva ragione. Harry annuì lentamente, mettendo via il cellulare. Se avesse bevuto di più, sarebbe di sicuro stato tentato di chiamare Louis, e quella non era la soluzione di cui avevano bisogno. Specialmente se il castano era ad un qualche tipo di incontro e non aveva nemmeno il tempo di ascoltarlo.  
Nick arrivò con il telefono puntato su di loro. “Dite cheese, voi due depressi!”  
Jeff allora avvolse il suo braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry e sollevò il bicchiere.  
Il riccio invece si sforzò di sorridere alla fotocamera. Il loro gruppo era piuttosto piccolo, erano solo dieci le persone che erano state invitate a partecipare ad una formazione speciale a Parigi per dieci giorni. Harry si era sentito davvero onorato ad aver ricevuto un invito, specialmente con l’avvicinarsi dell’apertura del suo ristorante. Era stata un’opportunità unica, e non poteva di certo lasciarsela scappare, anche perché di sicuro questa sarebbe stata la sua ultima occasione.  
Nei prossimi anni, sicuramente sarà troppo impegnato anche solo per andare in vacanza – cosa di cui non aveva ancora nemmeno discusso con Louis. Sarebbe stato un duro lavoro quello di mantenere un ristorante da solo e farlo soprattutto funzionare.  
Venire qui è stata, diciamo, la sua ultima fuga prima dell’apertura. Harry stava apprezzando la cucina e anche la collaborazione con le persone del gruppo.  
Era andato subito d’accordo con Jeff, fin dalla prima sera. Tutto era dovuto al fatto che Jeff si era rivelato molto simile a lui, sotto alcuni aspetti. Parlare con quel ragazzo gli aveva fatto capire che si trovavano in una situazione praticamente uguale.  
Anche lui, infatti, aveva litigato con la sua fidanzata prima di venire qui, e anche loro si erano separati in malo modo. Come se non bastasse, Jeff aveva in realtà pianificato di chiederle di sposarlo appena tornato a casa, ma ciò sembrava abbastanza improbabile adesso, vista la situazione.  
“Dovremmo andare a compare i regali domani.” Disse Harry quando Nick tornò sulla pista da ballo. “Magari possiamo trovare anche qualcosa di romantico da darle oltre l’anello?”  
“Si. Magari.” L’amico non sembrava molto convinto.  
Harry gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e sospirò. “Un altro drink?”  
“Un altro drink,” acconsentì Jeff, svuotando il restante contenuto del bicchiere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cecilia,” disse Louis non appena la sua segretaria rispose al telefono. “Ho bisogno che tu riprogrammi il mio volo di ritorno.”  
La ragazza non esitò nemmeno per un secondo. “Quale giorno?”  
“Il primo volo che trovi di sabato mattina.”  
“Louis,” disse lentamente, sembrando confusa. “Ti ho già prenotato il primo volo di sabato mattina. Lo faccio sempre.”  
Louis si passò una mano sulla faccia. “Lo so.” Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente. “Non per Londra, però. Ho bisogno del primo volo diretto a Parigi.”  
“Parigi?” Chiese Cecilia, e Louis immaginava che la ragazza avesse appena alzato un sopracciglio. “Perché devi andare a Parigi?”  
“Beh…” Pensò di dire una bugia, ma negli ultimi anni aveva imparato che era meglio non mentire a Cecilia. Si era rivelata essere una donna forte ed intelligente, e Louis di certo non voleva mettersela contro. “Mi piacerebbe fare una sorpresa ad Harry.”  
“Ah, sì. È a Parigi per quella formazione speciale, non è vero?” Rispose la ragazza.  
Louis sbuffò prima di rispondere “Fino a mercoledì, si. Pensavo di fargli una sorpresa e passare gli ultimi tre giorni insieme a lui.”  
“Lo adorerà.” disse la ragazza, poi rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Posso prenotarti un volo che parte sabato mattina presto e arriva a tarda notte a Parigi. Devo prenotare anche un hotel?”  
“Sarebbe fantastico.” Louis si morse il labbro inferiore. “Ti manderò l’indirizzo della scuola di cucina, così puoi prenotare un hotel nelle vicinanze. Per due? E metti tutto sul mio conto privato, grazie.”  
“Beh, Cowell non pagherebbe la tua fuga romantica con il tuo fidanzato, immagino.” Cecilia ridacchiò. “Ci sono, capo.”  
“Grazie tesoro. Tornerò in ufficiò giovedì.”  
“Porta Harry.” Gli disse. “Mi piacerebbe sapere di Parigi e sono sicura che tu non mi dirai mai niente.”  
Ridendo, Louis terminò la telefonata e tornò indietro per rientrare nella sala conferenze. Avevano finalmente fatto una pausa dopo quattro ore di dibattito, e lui ne aveva approfittato per fumarsi una sigaretta e fare quella chiamata urgente.  
Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare ciò di cui avevano discusso o ciò che era stato detto alla riunione fino a quel momento. La sua mente era stata troppo distratta a pensare ad Harry e a quel tizio misterioso.  Durante tutta la settimana, Louis aveva guardato il profilo Instagram di Nick e si era reso conto che Harry si era avvicinato sempre di più a quel ragazzo, con il passare dei giorni. Quando Nick metteva storie con tutti gli altri intenti a divertirsi o a fare altro, loro due erano sempre quelli che sembravano essere nella loro piccola bolla, estranei dal mondo circostante.  
L’ultima foto che Nick aveva postato era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Il ragazzo aveva condiviso dei video mentre si trovava in un qualche pub, intento a ballare con altre sette persone che Louis aveva sempre visto nel suo Instagram. Le altre sette persone con cui Harry non era mai stato ripreso. Invece, il riccio era sempre da qualche parte in fondo all’inquadratura con quel ragazzo, a chiacchierare, a ridere con lui, a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Nell’ultima foto, il ragazzo aveva il braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry. Stavano bevendo qualcosa insieme – da soli ovviamente – ed Harry aveva un aspetto decisamente brillo.  
Louis non poté fare a meno di pensare di avere tra le mani una ‘ _situazione Oliver_ ’, come l’aveva soprannominata nella sua testa. Ovviamente, il riccio stava cercando di farlo infastidire ed ingelosire, proprio come aveva fatto quella volta al bar con Oliver. Di sicuro sapeva che lui guardava le storie che Nick condivideva, e doveva essere consapevole che avrebbe perso la testa nel vederlo con quell’altro ragazzo  
“Louis,” disse Greg, raggiungendolo fuori prima che potesse rientrare. “Una sigaretta?”  
Louis accettò la sigaretta, allungando poi l’accendino a Greg.  
“Cosa ti rende così scontroso?” Chiese Greg prendendo posto su una panchina, prendendo la sua prima boccata di sigaretta. “Non dirmi che sei una di quelle persone che odia il Natale?”  
Ridacchiando, accese la sua sigaretta. “No, anzi. Io amo il Natale.”  
“Allora qual è il problema?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, cercando di sembrare il più disinvolto possibile. “Niente. Immagino di essere soltanto stanco dopo questi cinque giorni.”  
“Amico, hai quest’aria imbronciata dal primo giorno.” Greg inclinò la testa. “Cosa succede?”  
Per un istante, Louis prese in considerazione l’idea di cambiare discorso e deviare quell’argomento in qualche modo. Poteva farlo, e ci sarebbe riuscito senza problemi. Questo era Greg però e, proprio come lui, capiva benissimo quando qualcuno voleva evitare un discorso. Di sicuro avrebbe insistito, quindi era meglio non girarci intorno.  
“Io ed Harry abbiamo litigato,” ammise, spegnendo la sigaretta. “E non l’ho più sentito da quando è successo.”  
“Da quando siamo venuti qui quindi?” Chiese il giovane, accigliandosi. “Aspetta. Noi siamo partiti il giorno dopo il ballo di Natale. Quindi è da allora?”  
Louis annuì. “Si. Io sono venuto qui. Lui è partito per Parigi.”  
“Perché avete litigato?”  
“Era arrabbiato perché…” Louis scrollò le spalle, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. “Beh, non avrei dovuto lasciarlo da solo al tavolo, per prima cosa.”  
Greg annuì. “Sai, ho trovato davvero strano il fatto che tu avessi un fidanzato da due anni e non ne hai mai parlato a nessuno.”  
Louis si morse il labbro. “Semplicemente non ne parlo a lavoro. Mi piace tenere la mia vita privata separata da questo ambiente.”  
“Lo capisco, Lou.” Greg buttò la sigaretta, spegnendola sotto la suola. “Ma ti conosco da più di sei anni, ormai. Ed io ti ho parlato di Bella. Non pensi che sia strano il fatto che tu non mi abbia mai nemmeno menzionato Harry?”  
“Io-” Louis sospirò ed evitò lo sguardo di Greg. Ovviamente sapeva fosse strano. Ovviamente sapeva che facendo così aveva ferito Harry. “È difficile.”  
“Qualsiasi cosa sia, Harry sembra non aver capito. O forse non è a conoscenza del motivo.” L’amico incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. “Insomma. Quella sera sembrava un cucciolo che era stato appena preso a calci.”  
“Cazzo.” Louis si passò una mano sul viso. “Non dire così.”  
“Se state insieme da due anni comunque, deve essere una cosa seria,” continuò Greg. “Sono sicuro che capirà.”  
Se non fosse stato per il poco tempo che gli rimaneva prima di rientrare, Louis avrebbe raccontato al ragazzo l’intera storia. Invece non poteva farlo, perché vedeva tutti tornare ai loro posti in sala conferenze, e sapeva che dovevano rientrare anche loro.  
“E’ una lunga storia,” disse quindi, incontrando lo sguardo del giovane. “Che ne dici di parlarne stasera a cena?”  
Greg sorrise, tenendo la porta aperta per lui. “Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto sapere tutto su Harry e sulla vostra storia.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Corri, corri, corri!”  
Harry si lanciò in strada, tenendo un sacchetto di plastica sopra la testa in un debole e fallito tentativo di proteggersi dalla pioggia battente. Era fradicio fino alle ossa, e le sue scarpe emettevano uno strano scricchiolio ad ogni passo che faceva.  
La loro lezione era finita tardi oggi. Erano quasi le nove quando avevano finalmente lasciato la cucina. Lui e Jeff avevano deciso di andare a fare un giro per negozi, alla ricerca di un bel souvenir per Glenn, ma la maggior parte di essi avevano già chiuso.  
Naturalmente, erano poi stati sorpresi da un forte acquazzone proprio quando non c’era alcun posto dove trovare riparo.  
L’albergo di Harry era il più vicino, quindi era lì che stavano andando, cercando di sfuggire alla pioggia implacabile. Senza fiato e con i riccioli gocciolanti, Harry entrò nell’atrio dell’hotel, guardando poi Jeff che era altrettanto fradicio.  
Entrambi iniziarono a ridere, dirigendosi verso gli ascensori per salire in camera sua.  
“Era ovvio che capitasse proprio a noi.” Harry aprì la porta, lasciando entrare prima l’amico. “Andiamo, faremo meglio ad asciugarci prima di prenderci un malanno.”  
“Non ho un solo punto asciutto sul mio corpo. Mi sento come se avessi appena fatto una nuotata nella Senna. Completamente vestito.” Jeff accettò l’asciugamano che il giovane gli allungò ed iniziò a frizionarsi i capelli.  
“Ti presterò dei vestiti.” Disse Harry, togliendosi il maglione e la maglietta che aveva al di sotto prima di levarsi anche le scarpe ed i calzini inzuppati. Si diresse poi verso la valigia, sedendosi di fronte ad essa e frugando all’interno alla ricerca di vestiti puliti.  
“Fantastico.” L’amico scoppiò in una risata. “Ho sempre voluto copiare il tuo stile da nonno.”  
Harry gli fece il dito medio. “Ehi, fanculo.”  
Un colpo sordo alla porta li fece sobbalzare, ed il riccio si accigliò. Consegnò a Jeff un paio di jeans prima di alzarsi da terra e poggiarsi l’asciugamano sulle spalle.  
Si aspettava di vedere Nick quando aprì la porta, era completamente impreparato a ciò che invece si ritrovò davanti. Perché lì, sulla soglia della porta, c’era un Louis completamente zuppo.  
Per un momento gli sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato, e sbatté le palpebre una volta, poi due, ma quello non era un miraggio. Louis era davvero lì. Sembrava un po’ preoccupato ed aveva l’aria stanca. Harry allungò immediatamente una mano per toccarlo, per tirarlo verso il suo corpo e stringerlo forte, respirando il suo profumo.  
“Per favore, dimmi che non abbiamo una _situazione Oliver_.” Disse il ragazzo prima che la sua mano potesse anche solo raggiungerlo. La sua voce era rauca e ci si poteva leggere all’interno la stessa stanchezza che vedeva sul suo volto.  
Harry non era del tutto sicuro di cosa stesse parlando Louis, quindi fece un passo in avanti. “Piccolo-”  
“Harry, va bene se prendo in prestito questo maglione?” Chiese Jeff, apparendo dietro di lui con indosso uno dei suoi maglioni.  
Era grigio, fatto di lana morbida e calda – uno dei preferiti di Louis.  
Il modo in cui gli occhi del castano si spalancarono gli fecero capire tutto. Aveva interpretato la cosa in un modo completamente sbagliato. Harry sapeva esattamente cosa stava passando nella testa del ragazzo, sapeva come doveva sembrare ai suoi occhi quella situazione, ed il fatto che non parlassero da una settimana non stava di certo andando a suo favore.  
Harry afferrò il polso di Louis, cercando così di attirare l’attenzione del ragazzo su di sé, ma lui continuò a fissare Jeff, che era rimasto completamente immobile. “Non è quello che sembra.” Disse poi il riccio.  
Lo sguardo del maggiore si posò su di lui e poté leggere sul suo viso tutta la delusione che stava provando in quel momento, tutto il suo dolore. “Questo è ciò che si dice quando _è esattamente_ quello che sembra.”  
Tirando via in malo modo il polso dalla sua presa, Louis fece un passo indietro. Guardò ancora una volta Harry, poi Jeff, poi si girò improvvisamente e corse giù per il corridoio, allontanandosi da lì.  
“Oh merda,” sussurrò Jeff. “Quello era Louis?”  
Harry non disse nemmeno una parola. Lanciò una rapida occhiata all’amico, poi partì in volata alla ricerca del suo fidanzato. Il suo cuore batteva selvaggiamente nel petto e sentiva la gola stretta, come se una corda si stesse stringendo sempre di più attorno ad essa.  
Il corridoio davanti agli ascensori era vuoto ed il giovane si passò una mano tra i capelli, imprecando sottovoce. Si voltò quindi verso le scale ed iniziò a scenderle rapidamente, cercando di non inciampare. Non riuscì ad individuare Louis nella hall, quindi corse fuori e lo notò immediatamente; stava avanzando sul marciapiede a passo veloce.  
“Louis!” Urlò, inseguendolo.  
Il ragazzo non si voltò, anzi accelerò il passo. Harry lo raggiunse pochi istanti dopo ed avvolse le dita intorno al suo bicipite, girandolo verso di lui. Louis cercò di voltarsi di nuovo, ma il riccio avvolse l’altro braccio intorno alla sua vita, premendolo contro il suo petto.  
Il castano però non si arrese e cercò di sgusciare via da quell’abbraccio e, quando finalmente lo fece, la sua faccia era rossa di rabbia. “Brutto stronzo!”  
Harry prese i suoi polsi tra le mani, impedendogli di scappare di nuovo. “Lou. Louis. Ascoltami.”  
“Sono un tale idiota.” Louis smise di lottare, e ad Harry sembrò così piccolo ed indifeso. I suoi capelli erano tutti arruffati, e delle gocce di pioggia gli si erano incastrate tra le ciglia, rendendo i suoi occhi ancora più blu. “Pensavo che stessi cercando di farmi ingelosire, ma in realtà eri davvero-”  
Le parole gli morirono in gola ed Harry avvicinò nuovamente Louis contro il suo petto, tirandolo delicatamente per i polsi e aspettando che il giovane incontrasse il suo sguardo.  
“Sai che non è quello che è successo, piccolo.” Il riccio cercò di mantenere la voce tranquilla, il tono rassicurante. “Sai che sono tutte cazzate. Sei solo arrabbiato e ferito, quindi mi attacchi. Ma sai che non farei mai una cosa del genere.”  
Il broncio testardo sulle labbra di Louis non scomparve. “Perché sei mezzo nudo? Perché sei tutto solo con lui nella tua stanza a quest’ora? Perché hai lasciato che indossasse il _mio_ dannato maglione?”  
“La lezione è finita tardi,” rispose, rabbrividendo quando il vento colpì la sua pelle e la pioggia riprese a battere più pesantemente. “Siamo stati sorpresi dalla pioggia mentre eravamo in giro a comprare qualcosa per la sua ragazza, ed il mio hotel era il più vicino. Gli ho detto che gli avrei prestato dei vestiti e poi tu hai bussato alla porta.”  
Louis non sembrò essere soddisfatto da quella risposta. “Quindi stai dicendo che non hai cercato di farmi ingelosire in tutti questi giorni? Che non hai fatto sembrare che ci fosse qualcosa tra te e quel ragazzo così che io lasciassi tutto e venissi qui strisciando?”  
Harry si accigliò. “Non abbiamo parlato per tutta la settimana Lou. Come avrei potuto renderti geloso?”  
“Oh, andiamo.” Louis scosse leggermente la testa, battendo via l’acqua dagli occhi. “Sapevi che ti avrei visto separato dal resto del gruppo nelle foto Instagram di Nick.”  
“Io…” Harry sollevò un sopracciglio e soppresse un brivido. “Non l’ho fatto, Lou.”  
“Quindi questa non è una _situazione Oliver_?” Chiese Louis con voce piccola.  
Harry sorrise, lasciando andare i polsi del ragazzo per poter così poggiare le mani su entrambi i lati del suo volto, accarezzandogli dolcemente con i pollici le guance rosse e bagnate. “Sei venuto fino a Parigi perché pensavi che stessi cercando di farti ingelosire?”  
“Non sarebbe stata la prima volta.” Louis rabbrividì, e la sua mano si posò sul suo petto nudo. “Piccolo, ti stai congelando.”  
“Riscaldami tu allora.” Il riccio si sporse in avanti, catturando le labbra del giovane in un bacio.  
Louis allora si alzò sulle punte e avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Harry. Le loro bocche scivolarono lentamente l’una sull’altra, scambiandosi dolci schiocchi prima che il castano passasse la lingua sulle sue labbra per richiedere l’accesso, accesso che lui ovviamente non negò. Harry aprì la bocca e le loro lingue si scontarono, vogliose e desiderose di riscoprirsi dopo essere state lontane per così tanto tempo. Il riccio approfondì sempre più il bacio, tirando Louis ancora più vicino al suo corpo, incurante della pioggia e del fatto che lui fosse praticamente mezzo nudo.  
“Torniamo dentro, piccolo.” Mormorò contro le labbra del castano. “Entriamo e parliamo. Facciamo una doccia calda e poniamo fine a questa stupida lite.”  
“Non voglio incontrarlo.” Louis si avvicinò a lui per un altro bacio, come se fosse affamato delle labbra di Harry. “Non voglio vederlo con indosso il mio maglione.”  
“Non è niente, Lou. Ti prometto che è innocuo.” Disse il riccio, accarezzando dolcemente il suo viso. “Prenderà le sue cose, gli darò un ombrello e tornerà al suo albergo. E poi sono sicuro sarà felice di incontrarti, dato che non ho fatto altro che parlargli di te per tutta la settimana.”  
Louis non sembrò molto convinto, ma annuì comunque. “Va bene, andiamo. Togliamoci da sotto questa poggia.”  
Harry prese la mano del castano e tornò verso l’entrata dell’hotel. Notò la gente che passava lanciargli strane occhiate, e non li biasimava. Doveva sembrare un’idiota con nient’altro che i suoi jeans a coprirlo dalla pioggia battente. Persino i suoi piedi erano nudi.  
All’interno della hall, l’addetto alla reception spalancò gli occhi quando li vide, ed Harry cercò di ignorarlo. Chiamò l’ascensore e fece entrare per primo Louis, non appena le porte si chiusero, il maggiore posò le mani sul suo petto scivoloso. Il riccio iniziò a tremare, sentendo freddo fin dentro le sue ossa.  
“Perché non hai indossato qualcosa prima di uscire fuori?” Disse il castano, strofinando le mani sulle sue braccia nel tentativo di scaldarlo. Harry decise di non dirgli che le sue dita erano probabilmente ancora più fredde delle sue. “Chi esce senza indossare nulla con questa pioggia?”  
“Non lo avrei fatto se tu non fossi scappato.” Gli ricordò.  
Louis esitò per un secondo. “Non ti ho chiesto di rincorrermi.”  
Sbuffando, Harry uscì dall’ascensore per primo, intrecciando le dita con quelle del giovane. “Sapevi che lo avrei fatto.”  
Dal momento che Louis non lo contraddisse, Harry pensò di aver vinto. Ovviamente aveva vinto. Era sicuro che anche Louis lo avrebbe rincorso se le parti fossero state invertite.  
Harry bussò alla porta della sua stanza e questa immediatamente si aprì, rivelando un Jeff abbastanza nervoso.  
“Oh, grazie a Dio lo hai fatto ritornare.” Jeff si fece da parte per lasciarli entrare.  
Il riccio notò che Louis si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, e la sua mano si strinse ancora più forte alla sua. Spingendo via i capelli bagnati dalla sua faccia, Harry si rivolse a Jeff.  
“Jeff, questo è Louis.” Si voltò poi verso il suo fidanzato. “E Lou, questo è Jeff. Fa parte del gruppo con cui sono venuto qui.”  
“Ciao.” Il tono di voce di Louis era, se possibile, più freddo della sua pelle.  
Jeff sembrò ricevere il messaggio. “Uhm, si. Piacere di conoscerti, finalmente. Ho sentito molto parlare di te.” Si schiarì poi la voce ed afferrò il suo cappotto. “Ora è meglio che vada.”  
“Prendi il mio ombrello.” Harry gli indicò il porta-ombrelli vicino alla porta. “Mi dispiace per… ci vediamo domani?”  
“Nessun problema, amico.” Jeff prese l’ombrello ed aprì la porta. “Sono felice che voi due possiate chiarirvi. Immagino abbiate molto di cui parlare. Io vado.”  
Chiuse la porta dietro di sé ed Harry prese un respiro profondo. Quando si girò di nuovo verso di Louis, quest’ultimo aveva un’aria interrogativa sul viso.  
“Perché sa che dobbiamo chiarirci?”  
Il riccio aprì la giacca del fidanzato, cercando di mantenere la calma. “Perché ne abbiamo parlato. Anche lui ha litigato con la sua fidanzata prima di venire qui. Ci siamo, diciamo, sostenuti a vicenda.”  
Il castano annuì, avvicinandosi a lui. Non si stava opponendo al fatto che Harry lo stesse spogliando, quindi il giovane sorrise tra sé e sé. “Questo è tutto? Questo è tutto ciò che c’è da sapere?” Disse Louis.  
“Si.” Harry lo guidò verso la direzione del bagno. “Beh. Questo, ed il fatto che stava pensando di chiederle di sposarlo. Diciamo che l’ho aiutato un po’ in questo.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio ed iniziò ad aiutarlo a sbarazzarsi dei suoi vestiti. Cominciò a tremare ed Harry lo seguì subito dopo. I suoi denti iniziarono a battere per il freddo e Louis si chinò verso di lui, posando le mani ai lati del suo volto. Lo baciò lentamente, in modo seducente, ed il riccio inalò il suo buon profumo mischiato all’odore della pioggia, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al suo corpo.  
“Dai,” borbottò il giovane. “Abbiamo bisogno di riscaldarci.”  
Harry annuì ed insieme entrarono nella piccola cabina della doccia, rimanendo premuti l’uno contro l’altro. Louis accese l’acqua e sobbalzò quando il primo spruzzo di acqua fredda gli colpì la pelle. Diventò calda dopo pochi istanti ed Harry sospirò alla sensazione di calore che gli procurò all’istante.  
“Non posso credere che tu sia qui.” Mormorò contro la pelle del collo di Louis. “Mi sei mancato così tanto.”  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato,” sospirò il giovane. “È stata la settimana peggiore dell’anno.”  
“Non sarei dovuto scappare in quel modo.” Disse il riccio mentre premeva Louis contro il muro. È stato stupido da parte mia.”  
“Ne parliamo dopo.” Il giovane spinse una coscia tra le sue gambe, le dita si aggrovigliarono tra i suoi capelli. “Piccolo, lasciami-”  
Harry morse la spalla di Louis, spingendo la sua erezione contro quella del ragazzo. Il membro di Louis si contorse e cominciò ad indurirsi contro il suo mentre li faceva scivolare insieme, il castano iniziò a gemere piano, boccheggiando contro la guancia del riccio. Allungò una mano e si versò un po’ di bagnoschiuma su di essa prima di spargerlo sulla schiena di Harry e scivolare giù, sempre più giù, fino al suo sedere.  
Harry fece lo stesso con lui, spargendosi le dita con un po’ di sapone prima di avvolgerle intorno al cazzo del giovane.  
“Si,” gemette Louis, dondolando i fianchi e mordendosi il labbro inferiore in preda al piacere. Le sue dita affondarono nella carne di Harry, le sue unghie lasciarono delle profonde impronte sulla sua epidermide. “Per favore, Harry. Devo- devo venire.”  
Il riccio lo zittì con un bacio, accelerando il movimento del polso e facendo gemere nuovamente Louis. Non ci volle molto, i fianchi del castano iniziarono ad inseguire i suoi movimenti ed i suoi ansimi diventarono sempre più bisognosi. Louis affondò la faccia contro il collo di Harry gemendo un’ultima volta, e venne nel suo pugno dopo pochi istanti.  
“È stato veloce,” commentò Harry, facendo scorrere una mano su e giù lungo la spina dorsale del giovane. “ _Fulmine._ ”  
Louis si tirò indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. “Non puoi chiamarmi così. Solo io posso.”  
“Beh, l’ho appena fatto, non è vero?” Il riccio sorrise e lo baciò di nuovo, e la sua erezione ancora dura colpì lo stomaco del ragazzo.  
“Nemmeno tu dureresti più di un minuto se mi mettessi in ginocchio adesso.” Disse Louis, facendo scorrere un dito lungo la vena sporgente sul membro di Harry.  
Il riccio si leccò le labbra. “Meglio mettere questa teoria alla prova, allora.”  
Lentamente, Louis scivolò sulle ginocchia e mise le mani sui suoi fianchi. Harry dovette far ricorso a tutto l’autocontrollo che possedeva per non venire solo per il modo in cui Louis lo guardava attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia.  
Quando il castano avvolse le sue labbra intorno alla punta del suo membro, Harry appoggiò una mano contro le piastrelle fredde e seppellì l’altra nei capelli di Louis. Osservò il ragazzo muovere piano la testa, gli occhi chiusi, le guance incavate per succhiarlo, e strinse ancora di più la presa sui suoi capelli, oscillando un po’ i fianchi e spingendosi più in profondità nella bocca del giovane. Louis premette la lingua sulla vena sporgente e leccò la piccola fessura sulla punta, aprendo le palpebre e sbattendo gli occhioni blu verso di lui.  
Probabilmente durò più di un minuto, ma giusto un paio di secondi in più. Louis succhiò avidamente ed Harry si riversò nella sua bocca, gemendo forte. Il castano ingoiò il tutto avidamente, poi continuò a succhiare e leccare fino a quando il riccio non sibilò.  
Louis quindi lo guardò, lasciando andare i fianchi di Harry. “Non riesco ad alzarmi.”  
Il riccio lo osservò per un momento, contemplandolo in tutta la sua bellezza. Le guance rosse, i capelli bagnati appiccicati alla fronte, le lunghe ciglia piene d’acqua, le labbra gonfie per la sua attività, gli occhi del blu più profondo del mare in tempesta. Era da togliere il fiato. Cercò di ridestarsi ed allungò una mano verso di lui. “Dai, amore. Andiamo.”  
Spegnendo l’acqua, Harry tirò su il suo fidanzato lentamente, ed il giovane andò subito ad accoccolarsi contro il suo corpo, strofinando il naso contro il suo collo. Per qualche secondo rimasero così, abbracciati e stretti l’uno all’altro.  
Uscirono poi dalla doccia e presero degli accappatoi ed asciugamani per potersi asciugare per bene. Louis lo aiutò a strofinare i ricci con l’asciugamano ed insieme ridacchiarono come due adolescenti. Uscirono dal bagno ed Harry si diresse verso la sua valigia, porgendo a Louis un paio di suoi boxer e tirandone fuori un paio anche per sé. Il ragazzo ignorò la maglietta che gli allungò il riccio ed afferrò invece un maglione che era poggiato su una sedia. Harry lo aveva indossato il giorno prima.  
“Dovremmo mettere i vestiti ad asciugare.” Louis poggiò quindi i suoi jeans sul termosifone, poi prese quelli di Harry e fece la stessa cosa, mettendoli vicino ai suoi. “E perché questi hotel francesi non hanno il tè in camera?”  
Il riccio sorrise, stendendo il suo maglione e quello di Louis sul tavolo per farli asciugare. “C’è dell’acqua nel minibar.”  
Louis si sedette sul letto. “No, non voglio acqua. Voglio qualcosa di caldo.”  
“Potremmo andare a prendere un tè?” Propose Harry, e prese posto accanto a lui.  
“Non lascerò di nuovo questa stanza almeno finché l’acquazzone non sarà terminato.” Il giovane guardò fuori dalla finestra, poi si guardò dietro le spalle. “E questo letto è piccolo.”  
Harry sorrise di nuovo. “Beh, è una stanza singola, dopo tutto. Non aspettavo compagnia.”  
“Ho prenotato una stanza con un letto più grande ed ha anche il tè. Ed il servizio in camera.” Louis si avvicinò. “Ho posato lì i miei bagagli.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio. “Hai prenotato una camera?”  
“Si, vicino al ristorante in cui lavori.” Scrollando le spalle, Louis si tirò le maniche del maglione fin sopra i polsi, coprendo le mani. “Una vera e propria suite, per noi due.”  
“Quindi resterai fino a mercoledì?”  
Il giovane lo guardò, sembrando insicuro. “Se vuoi?”  
Harry scosse la testa, sporgendosi per attirare il ragazzo contro il suo corpo. “Che razza di domanda è?”  
“Eri molto arrabbiato con me.” Louis a quel punto si arrampicò su di lui, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo grembo. “E so di essermi comportato da stronzo.”  
Harry allora si tirò indietro, appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto e mettendo le mani sui fianchi del ragazzo. Era bellissimo avere Louis di nuovo così vicino dopo essere stato senza di lui per quasi un’intera settimana. Il suo corpo era un peso piacevole sul suo grembo. “Non sarei dovuto scappare in quel modo. Sapevo benissimo che ti avrebbe ferito.”  
“Ed io sapevo che ti avrebbe ferito il fatto che nessuno dei miei colleghi sapesse della nostra relazione e di te.” Louis si leccò le labbra e si appoggiò a lui, le mani posate sul suo petto. “Ma continuavo a dire a me stesso che quello non era un grosso problema.”  
Il riccio annuì. “Allora cosa c’è dietro tutto questo?”  
“Ho raccontato a Greg di te la scorsa sera.” Louis sorrise leggermente, alzando gli occhi su di lui. “L’intera storia.”  
“Sembra davvero un bravo ragazzo.” Harry strinse i fianchi del castano. “Non dovevi dirgli tutto, però. Non è per quello che mi sono arrabbiato, Lou.”  
Louis annuì. “Lo so. Volevo solo fargli capire perché non gli ho parlato subito di te.”  
“Perché?” Harry tenne gli occhi fissi sul viso di Louis. “Perché non hai detto a nessuno di me, piccolo?”  
Per un momento, il giovane rimase in silenzio ed abbassò lo sguardo. “Era la parte peggiore, sai?”  
Il riccio si accigliò. “Cosa? Parlare di me?”  
“No, voglio dire…” Louis deglutì e finalmente alzò la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Dopo l’incidente. Dopo che tu hai- dimenticato. C’erano così tante persone che conoscevamo e che mi chiedevano sempre di te, quindi dovevo raccontare la stessa storia più e più volte, ed ogni volta faceva più male della prima.”  
Harry sentì un’ondata di tristezza prendere possesso del suo stomaco e deglutì pesantemente. “Lou…”  
“Tutti dissero che sarebbe stato più facile dir loro che ci eravamo lasciati.” Louis scrollò le spalle, la sua espressione rivelava quanto in realtà fosse ferito. “E così feci, ma era così, così difficile. Dovevo spiegare a quelle persone che mi avevi lasciato, ed ogni volta che raccontavo quella storia, iniziavo a crederci un po’ anche io.”  
“Quindi hai pensato che se non avessi raccontato a nessuno di me, non avresti dovuto spiegare la mia assenza se le cose fossero andate male nuovamente.” Harry lasciò andare i fianchi del maggiore ed alzò il busto per avvicinare il suo viso a quello del ragazzo.  
“Mi dispiace.” Louis strinse le labbra, fissandolo. “Non volevo ferirti. Ti giuro che non è perché io non-”  
Harry lo interruppe con un bacio, tirando il giovane contro di lui. “Quante volte devo dirti che non succederà più una cosa del genere?”  
“Non puoi prometterlo.” Louis mise una mano sul suo petto. “Nessuno di noi può.”  
“Lou. Louis.” Il riccio inspirò, gli occhi fissi in quelli blu del ragazzo. “Se dovesse accadere qualcosa, non finiremo separati.”  
Louis fece una smorfia. “Ma-”  
“Decideresti di rinunciare a me una seconda volta?” Chiese.  
Scuotendo la testa, il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre. “Ovviamente no.”  
“E dimmi, se per puro caso dovesse accadere qualcosa, cosa farei? _Cosa ho fatto_ due anni fa, Louis?” Il riccio continuò a guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Mi hai trovato,” sussurrò Louis.  
“Esattamente.” Harry chiuse la distanza tra di loro per baciarlo di nuovo, dolce e lento. “Qualunque cosa accada, ti troverei di nuovo. L’ho fatto l’ultima volta, e lo rifarei altre mille volte. Non ti libererai di me, piccolo.”  
“Lo so.” Il ragazzo si accoccolò più vicino a lui, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Penso che il mio istinto abbia preso il sopravvento.”  
“Era quello che mi ha fatto più male, ad essere sincero.” Harry chiuse gli occhi. “Quando quel tizio mi ha detto che era venuto a letto con te, sapevo benissimo che era successo prima che ti trovassi. Ma quando ha esordito con il fatto che tu gli avessi detto che io ti avevo lasciato? Quello mi ha ferito davvero.”  
“Non doveva conoscere l’intera storia, non ne valeva la pena.” Louis sembrò davvero pentito. “E non sarei dovuto andare a letto con lui.”  
“Tutti commettiamo degli errori a volte, piccolo. Stai tranquillo. È acqua passata.” Harry fece scorrere le mani su e giù lungo la schiena del ragazzo.  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un istante. “L’ho fatto due volte.”  
“Aiden ha detto che era un tuo ex.” Ricordò Harry.  
“Siamo stati insieme per qualche mese prima che ti incontrassi,” Disse il giovane, e scese dal grembo del riccio per sdraiarsi accanto a lui. “Lo odiavi profondamente.”  
Harry si accigliò. “Odio è una parola forte.”  
“Lo so, e di solito tu vai d’accordo con tutti.” Louis iniziò a disegnare dei cerchi sul suo petto. “Ma credimi, lo odiavi.”  
Dopo aver incontrato Aiden la scorsa settimana, Harry non poté fare a meno di pensare che forse quello che gli aveva appena detto Louis era vero. “Ha detto qualcosa su una scenata che ho fatto in un pub?”  
Il castano rise. “Si. Stavamo insieme da alcuni mesi e quella sera, al pub, cercò di rimorchiarmi e portarmi a letto. Tu gli hai versato il tuo drink addosso, mi hai preso tra le tue braccia e gli hai detto di stare lontano da me.”  
“Avevo dei seri problemi di gelosia.” Dichiarò Harry, ma sorrise.  
“Li hai ancora, un po’.” Louis appoggiò la testa sul suo braccio e lo guardò. “Sei ancora un tipo abbastanza geloso.”  
Il riccio sollevò un sopracciglio. “Parli tu.”  
Mordendosi il labbro, il giovane posò la mano sul suo stomaco ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo piano con un dito, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca. “Quello stronzo ha preso il mio maglione.”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere. “Lo restituirà domani.”  
“Non lo rivoglio indietro, puoi anche bruciarlo.” Sbuffò Louis.  
Scuotendo la testa, il riccio si sporse in avanti, portando un braccio intorno alla vita del ragazzo. “Vieni qui.”  
Louis ridacchiò e fece scontare le loro labbra in un caldo e morbido bacio. Andava tutto bene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry starnutì rumorosamente, facendo alzare le sopracciglia a Lottie. La ragazza inclinò il busto all’indietro per sbirciare nel soggiorno, dal momento che si trovava in cucina.  
“No, davvero Harry. Cosa hai fatto per prendere un così brutto raffreddore?” Chiese mentre decorava la torta che Harry aveva preparato quella mattina.  
“Non ne ho idea,” borbottò il riccio, calciando con un piede lo stinco di Louis.  
Sorridendo, il giovane lo guardò, scrollando le spalle innocentemente. Harry gli fece una linguaccia. Quello che ricevette in risposta fu un occhiolino ed il riccio si lasciò cadere sulla schiena, gemendo.  
“Ti preparo un altro po’ di tè?” Chiese Louis, alzandosi dalla poltrona sulla quale si era raggomitolato. “O preferisci qualcosa da mangiare?”  
Harry girò la testa verso di lui, e Louis dovette ammettere che era un po’ pallido. “Coccole?”  
Sorridendo, il castano si sporse per accarezzargli una guancia. “Prima ti preparo del tè.”  
Harry annuì, baciando il palmo della sua mano. “Grazie, piccolo.”  
“Come si sente?” Chiese Lottie quando Louis entrò in cucina. “E’ insolitamente tranquillo.”  
Il giovane annuì, riempiendo il bollitore. “Penso davvero che si stia ammalando.”  
“Proprio durante il periodo natalizio,” disse la sorella mentre sistemava la torta nel frigo. “E’ un peccato.”  
“Lo è,” concordò.  
Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ in colpa. Era colpa sua se Harry aveva preso questo raffreddore. Era stato lui il motivo per il quale il riccio era uscito scalzo e a petto nudo nella fredda pioggia di dicembre. Non c’era da stupirsi che si fosse ammalato.  
Lottie lasciò la cucina per andare a controllare i bambini al piano di sopra e Louis portò il bollitore con il tè in soggiorno, poggiandolo sul tavolino. Riempì due tazze e le lasciò raffreddare un po’.  
“Mi dispiace, amore.” Mormorò il giovane quando si unì ad Harry sul divano. “E’ colpa mia se non ti senti bene.”  
Harry si accoccolò contro di lui, stringendolo. “Sto sempre bene quando sono con te.”  
Louis sorrise e gli lasciò un dolce bacio sulla fronte, poi abbassò il volume della tv. “Il tuo naso chiuso e gocciolante racconta un’altra storia.”  
“Non dire nulla,” mormorò il riccio. “E’ un po’ disgustoso. E poi mi sento in colpa perché sto rovinando il tuo compleanno.”  
Louis mise un dito sotto il mento del ragazzo e gli alzò il viso, poi si inclinò verso di lui e premette un dolce e casto bacio sulle sue labbra. Erano calde sotto le sue, e Louis si chiese se per caso ad Harry stesse venendo la febbre. “Non dirlo. Ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno.”  
Il riccio strinse le labbra, ma continuò a guardarlo con un lieve cipiglio inciso tra le sopracciglia. “Ti farò anche ammalare.”  
“Beh, sai com’è.” Louis infilò dolcemente le dita tra i capelli di Harry. “In salute e in malattia.”  
L’espressione del giovane cambiò e si morse il labbro inferiore, le sue guance si colorarono di rosso, rianimando un po’ quel colorito pallido. Appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e rilasciò un rumoroso sospiro.  
Louis si morse il labbro e continuò ad accarezzare i capelli di Harry, cercando di non lasciare che il riccio notasse quanto si sentisse turbato e quanto il battito del suo cuore avesse preso velocità.  
Era probabilmente un po’ troppo presto per parlare di matrimonio. Louis però ci stava pensando da un po’, a dir la verità. Stavano insieme da due anni ormai, e per lui non c’era alcun dubbio che Harry fosse la sua persona, il suo _per sempre_. Erano destinati a stare insieme.  
D’altronde però, per lui, era diverso. Lui conosceva il loro passato, a differenza di Harry. C’erano in ballo sentimenti più profondi da parte sua, perché lui non aveva mai dimenticato ciò che avevano vissuto insieme. Non che mettesse in dubbio il fatto che Harry lo amasse, quello mai. Il riccio gli aveva fatto ben capire in quegli anni quanto fosse realmente innamorato di lui. Tuttavia, era consapevole che i suoi sentimenti erano probabilmente di un altro tipo rispetto a quelli di Harry.  
Percepì Harry ormai addormentato contro di lui, il suo respiro che gli colpiva piano il collo, uniforme e poco profondo. Louis continuò a toccarlo gentilmente, premendo dei baci delicati come battiti d’ala di farfalla su ogni parte del suo viso che riusciva a raggiungere.  
Felicite si unì a loro in soggiorno e prese posto sulla poltrona che lui aveva occupato poco prima. Lanciò loro un’occhiata, sogghignando.  
“Si è addormentato?”  
“Si sta sicuramente ammalando,” spiegò Louis.  
“Beh, questo si che è un felice compleanno per te.” Ridacchiò la sorella.  
Louis scosse la testa. “Non avremmo comunque fatto nulla di speciale. A me sta bene questo. Avere la mia famiglia accanto.”  
Fizzy sorrise, sembrando molto divertita dal fatto che Harry si fosse ammalato. Sua sorella era strana davvero, a volte. “Ci scommetto.” Disse poi.  
Prendendo la coperta che gli stava porgendo, Louis la sistemò sul corpo del riccio, attento a non svegliarlo. Harry sospirò assonnato e si strinse più vicino a lui.  
Il giovane appoggiò la testa sullo schienale del divano. Fuori, la pioggia aveva ripreso a battere piano ed il loro tè stava ancora fumando nelle tazze poggiate sul tavolo. Louis stava tenendo stretto a sé il suo ragazzo mentre parlava con sua sorella a bassa voce, in un’aria calda ed accogliente.  
Lui era felice così com’era e di certo non poteva lamentarsi. Stava passando sicuramente un buon compleanno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Vi dico che è così,” Harry disse a bassa voce, lanciando un’occhiata verso le scale per assicurarsi che Louis non fosse nei paraggi. “O lo sa o sta progettando qualcosa.”  
Lottie scosse la testa. “Sono sicura di no. Se così fosse ce lo avrebbe detto, Harry.”  
“Avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia.” Il riccio pensò allo sguardo intenso sul viso del fidanzato il giorno prima, quando lo aveva tenuto stretto tra le sue braccia. “Ed il suo battito era aumentato a dismisura.”  
Gemma alzò un sopracciglio. “Probabilmente stava solo testando il terreno, Haz.”  
 _In salute e in malattia._ Quelle parole continuavano a riecheggiare nella sua testa, rimbalzando contro le pareti del suo cranio. Non era stato in grado di dimenticarsene, e ci aveva pensato per tutta la sera e la notte. E quel maledetto raffreddore non aveva di certo migliorato la situazione.  
“Che importa comunque?” Chiese Felicite, allungandogli una sciarpa. “Dovrebbe farlo proprio adesso per anticiparti. E poi come diceva Lottie, ci avrebbe detto qualcosa se avesse intenzione di chiederti di sposarlo.”  
Harry stava pianificando il tutto nei dettagli da troppo tempo per poter permettere a Louis di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote. Doveva assolutamente essere lui a fargli la proposta – ne aveva discusso a lungo con Gemma. Con Lottie e Felicite. Con sua madre. Erano tutti d’accordo sul fatto che probabilmente Louis non avrebbe mai fatto il primo passo per paura di star affrettando troppo le cose, per paura che Harry non fosse pronto.  
Louis era così. Nonostante fossero passati anni ed il loro rapporto fosse solido come non mai, non riusciva a non separarsi da quell’ansia che lo attanagliava sempre, quell’ansia di vederlo scomparire di nuovo come sabbia al vento e non poterlo impedire, quell’ansia che gli faceva domandare cosa sarebbe successo se lo avesse perso ancora una volta. Non era una cosa che lui poteva impedire – o addirittura fermare – ma gli aveva fatto capire quale fosse il suo ruolo nella loro relazione.  
Louis aveva sofferto molto, ed aveva tenuto quel dolore dentro di sé per troppo tempo. Aveva sempre messo il riccio al primo posto, ed ora toccava ad Harry ricordargli che anche per lui era uguale, anche per lui Louis veniva prima di ogni cosa. Stava a lui ricordare a Louis che lo amava e che si sarebbe preso cura di lui, ogni giorno. A volte il ragazzo dimenticava che non stava più combattendo contro i suoi demoni da solo.  
“Okay.” Harry fece un respiro profondo. “Hai ragione. Andrà tutto bene, tutto come previsto.”  
Gemma gli strinse dolcemente il braccio. “Noi aspetteremo con ansia pronte con i calici di champagne.”  
“Amore?” Louis scese dalle scale, con la giacca aperta sul petto ed un cappellino rosso a coprirgli i capelli. “Hai visto la mia sciarpa?”  
“E’ qui,” disse Lottie, afferrandola dall’armadio vicino alla porta.  
Harry alzò le mani. “Hai preso i guanti?”  
Louis li tirò fuori dalla tasca, mostrandoli ad Harry. “Certo che li ho presi.”  
Erano stati il ‘regalo di scorta’ che il riccio gli aveva dato questa mattina. Aveva immaginato che Louis si sarebbe insospettito se Harry non gli avesse regalato nulla. Ricevere un paio di guanti lo aveva lasciato un po’ confuso, però. Era scritto su tutto il suo volto che si aspettava qualcosa di più significativo.  
Il suo vero e significativo regalo stava per arrivare. I nervi di Harry erano già tesi da morire perché voleva che fosse tutto perfetto.  
“Che ci fate tutte qui?” Chiese il giovane mentre si univa a loro e prendeva la sciarpa.  
“Abbiamo tenuto compagnia ad Harry mentre tu ti preparavi.” Disse Fizzy, e fece l’occhiolino ad Harry mentre Louis non li stava guardando.  
“Sei sicuro di voler andare, Haz?” Il castano gli sfiorò la guancia, sembrando preoccupato. “Scotti ancora un po’. La febbre non è scesa molto, vero?”  
Harry gli sorrise, chiudendogli la giacca. Nemmeno la febbre poteva mandare all’aria i suoi piani. “Sto bene. E poi mi farà bene prendere un po’ d’aria fresca.”  
“Non resteremo fuori a lungo,” disse alle ragazze. “Torneremo in tempo per il tè.”  
Harry gli prese la mano ed insieme uscirono di casa. Intrecciò le loro dita e lanciò uno sguardo all’indietro oltre la sua spalla, trovando Gemma, Lottie e Felicite che lo stavano incoraggiando con i pollici all’insù. La scatoletta di raso nero pesava come un macigno nella tasca del suo cappotto.  
“Non ti stai nemmeno riposando come si deve.” Disse Louis mentre camminavano per strada. L’aria era nebbiosa e umida. “Possiamo ancora cancellare la partenza per Los Angeles.”  
“Sto bene, Lou.” Harry gli sorrise. “Non vedo l’ora di vedere Niall, ed il tempo di quella città mi farà sicuramente bene.”  
“Il volo sarà una tortura, però.”  
“Penderò dei medicinali.”  
Per un momento camminarono in silenzio, le mani che oscillavano in mezzo a loro, i loro passi in sincrono.  
“Non devi preoccuparti, lo sai.” Harry continuò a guardare avanti, mantenendo ben saldo il mazzo di fiori che aveva nell’altra mano. “Questa è davvero la medicina migliore. Trascorrere il Natale con la famiglia. Con tutta la mia famiglia.”  
Louis era silenzioso, ma i suoi passi vacillarono un po’. “Quindi mi stai dicendo che non ti è dispiaciuto alzarti alle cinque del mattino per scartare i regali con i miei fratelli?”  
Harry rise. “L’ho amato. Non vedevo l’ora di scoprire cosa ci fosse in quell’enorme pacchetto regalo che mi hai fatto.”  
“Non te lo aspettavi, vero?” Il castano agitò le sopracciglia verso di lui, in segno di scherno.  
“Assolutamente no,” concordò il riccio.  
La mattina era stata un’ondata di eccitazione, voci urlanti e tanto, tanto amore nell’aria. I bambini li avevano svegliati verso le cinque, troppo ansiosi di scartare i loro regali. Anche se alzarsi dal letto a quell’ora era stato abbastanza difficile, Harry aveva amato ogni minuto.  
Louis gli aveva regalato un’opera d’arte incorniciata per il loro soggiorno, una di quelle che il riccio aveva adocchiato da un po’ di tempo. Era rimasto sorpreso, perché non aveva idea che Louis si fosse accorto di quanto si fosse innamorato di quell’opera.  
Dopo il loro scambio mattutino dei regali di Natale, Harry aveva fatto colazione insieme ai gemelli ed avevano mangiato pancakes davanti alla televisione, tutti rannicchiati sotto le coperte a guardare un film natalizio.  
La sua famiglia era arrivata poco prima di pranzo e questo aveva portato ad un altro giro di regali, un sacco di abbracci ed un’altra enorme porzione d’amore. Harry si sentiva già stanco morto dopo pranzo. Era come se quel giorno non finisse mai.  
“Hai visto la faccia di Daisy quando ha scartato il regalo ed ha visto il vestito?” Il riccio sospirò al ricordo. “Ti dico che abbiamo scelto quello giusto. Lo adora.”  
Louis roteò gli occhi. “Credimi, quelle due se li scambieranno non appena lasceremo la città.”  
Harry spalancò la bocca. “No, non lo faranno!”  
“Lo faranno.” Il castano rise. “Ma va bene. Ti ameranno comunque per aver comprato quei vestiti. Anzi, ti amano a prescindere dai regali.”  
Harry sorrise e portò le loro mani intrecciate alla bocca per poter così lasciare un dolce bacio sul palmo di Louis. Deglutì piano quando insieme varcarono la soglia del grande cancello di ferro che portava al cimitero. Strinse la mano del fidanzato un po’ più forte.  
Louis fece lo stesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ritornare qui aveva sempre avuto un qualcosa di dolceamaro. Per molto tempo, Louis aveva provato solo amarezza, ma negli anni passati era riuscito mischiare questa amarezza a un po’ di dolcezza. Come un dolce ricordo.  
Anche a casa loro, Louis non riusciva a sentirsi così vicino a sua madre come in quel posto.  
Harry aveva posato dolcemente i fiori sulla lapide ed ora era in piedi accanto a lui, le loro dita ancora intrecciate. Era silenzioso. Non aveva detto ancora una parola da quando erano arrivati.  
Ma dopotutto, Harry non lo aveva mai fatto. Erano venuti insieme qui per la prima volta due anni fa. Anche allora aveva tenuto la sua mano ed era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare le storie che aveva da raccontare a sua madre. Oggi nemmeno lui riusciva a parlare, però. Le parole rimanevano incastrate nella sua gola e fissò semplicemente la lapide. Si chiese se qualcosa di tutto quello che gli aveva raccontato negli ultimi anni le fosse arrivato, ovunque lei si trovasse adesso.  
Harry rabbrividì accanto a lui e Louis girò la testa, gli occhi che si posarono sul suo viso. Era ancora pallido, aveva il naso rosso e ombre scure gli circondavano gli occhi verdi.  
“Andiamo a casa, piccolo.”  
Il riccio si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo dolcemente. “Possiamo restare ancora un po’.”  
“Stiamo entrambi congelando,” spiegò. “E c’è una bella tazza di tè caldo che ci aspetta a casa.”  
Harry studiò il suo volto per un momento, poi annuì. “Di solito sono io quello che ti tiene al caldo.”  
Louis avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita del riccio, poggiando una mano sulla sua guancia. “Amore, sei caldissimo.”  
“Davvero?” Harry scrollò leggermente le spalle. Appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi, tremando leggermente. “Mi sto congelando.”  
Louis lanciò un’altra occhiata alle sue spalle mentre si allontanavano, salutando silenziosamente sua madre. Baciò la mano del giovane e tenne il cancello di ferro aperto per lui.  
“Ti rimetterò a letto non appena arriviamo a casa,” disse. “Mi sarei offerto per prepararti una buona zuppa calda, ma non sono sicuro che sopravviveresti a quella.”  
Il riccio rise, scuotendo la testa. “Meglio lasciare che se ne occupi mia madre.”  
“Fa sicuramente un lavoro migliore di me nel prendersi cura di te, mh?” Mormorò Louis.  
Il riccio si fermò, prendendo anche l’altra sua mano tra le sue. “Sei il migliore nel prendersi cura di me, Lou.”  
“Ci provo,” disse, sollevando una spalla.  
Per un momento, Harry studiò la sua faccia, Louis non riusciva a capire perché fosse diventato improvvisamente così serio.  
“In salute e in malattia, giusto?” Mormorò poi il giovane.  
Il battito del suo cuore aumentò a dismisura. “Cosa?”  
“Amo il modo in cui ti prendi cura di me, Louis.” Harry guardò le loro mani. “Non ho bisogno che tu cucini per me. Ad essere onesti, odierei che tu lo facessi.”  
“Beh, sei fortunato allora, non è vero?” Louis provò a ridere, ma il giovane sorrise ed i suoi occhi erano ancora seri.  
“Lo sono davvero.” Il riccio strinse le labbra. “Sai che anche io mi prendo cura di te, piccolo.”  
“Non hai la minima idea di quanto tu faccia per me anche solo respirando,” concordò.  
Il ragazzo annuì. “Avevi dimenticato come prenderti cura di te stesso. Chissà come saresti finito se non ci fossimo incontrati di nuovo.”  
“Immagino che facciamo una buona squadra, allora.” Louis si chinò per baciarlo dolcemente.  
Harry lo incontrò a metà strada. Si baciarono con amore, facendo scivolare piano le loro labbra. Il riccio poi lasciò andare una delle sue mani e la infilò nel cappotto.  
“A volte tendi a dimenticarlo.” Harry sostenne il suo sguardo. “Come la scorsa settimana. Continui a pensare che io ti lasci in qualche modo, che me ne andrò di nuovo dalla tua vita.”  
Louis sentì il suo cuore affondare. “Harry, ti ho detto che è solo perché-”  
“Non credo che capirò mai pienamente questa cosa.” Con una leggera scrollata di spalle, il giovane si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, talmente tanto che i loro petti ormai si sfioravano. “Ma odio quando succede, Louis.”  
“Lo so. Mi dispiace-”  
“Non voglio che ti scusi.” Lo interruppe il riccio. “Voglio che ascolti.”  
Il castano chiuse la bocca ed annuì. Non era sicuro di dove Harry volesse andare a parare.  
“Non abbiamo avuto molto tempo per stare insieme ultimamente,” spiegò il giovane. Louis si rese conto che non sembrava più serio, ma nervoso. “E ne avevamo già discusso in passato. Dobbiamo trovare più tempo da dedicare a noi, più tempo l’uno per l’altro.”  
Non sicuro di poter parlare, lui annuì soltanto.  
“Ci siamo entrambi persi di vista.” Harry si morse il labbro. “Ed è per questo che abbiamo litigato quella sera, e per cui litigheremo ancora magari. Perché abbiamo trascurato la nostra relazione.”  
“Piccolo…” Louis voleva rassicurare il suo fidanzato. Aveva ragione, certo che aveva ragione, ma questo non significava che avessero un problema serio. Non avevano perso di vista le cose importarti, e di certo non si erano persi di vista loro.  
“Non voglio che succeda ancora.” Harry ispirò pesantemente, e Louis sorrise perché erano ancora lì, in piedi al freddo quando pochi minuti prima volevano soltanto tornare a casa e mettersi sotto le coperte insieme. “Sei la persona più importante della mia vita, e ti amo da impazzire.”  
“Ti amo anch’io, piccolo.” Louis portò la sua mano sul volto del giovane, accarezzandogli la guancia. Era calda sotto il suo tocco. “E ti prometto che verrai sempre prima di ogni cosa per me, sempre.”  
“Bene,” mormorò il ragazzo. “Perché voglio che tu dica a tutti di me e che mi presenti come tuo fidanzato. O tuo marito.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono e si posarono sulla scatolina nera che Harry aveva tirato fuori dalla sua tasca. Dentro c’era un semplice anello d’argento che rifletteva la luce del lampione più vicino.  
Il suo cuore si fermò per un momento e la sua mano scivolò via dal viso del riccio per posarsi sulla sua bocca spalancata.  
“Vuoi sposarmi, Louis?” Harry sembrava ancora nervoso, ma nei suoi occhi verdi c’era un barlume di speranza.  
I suoi occhi guizzarono dall’anello al volto del ragazzo, più e più volte. “Non esiste,” riuscì a dire.  
L’espressione di Harry cambiò radicalmente. “Stai dicendo _no?_ ”  
“No!” Si affrettò a dire. “Intendo. Stavi davvero progettando tutto questo? Stavi davvero progettando di chiedermi di sposarti?”  
Un velo di delusione attraversò il volto del riccio. “E’ così incredibile per te da credere?”  
“E’ solo… non pensavo assolutamente fosse qualcosa che avevi preso in considerazione di fare.” Louis non aveva la minima idea di cosa stava dicendo. Doveva semplicemente dire di sì e baciare Harry. Invece, stava blaterando stupide sciocchezze.  
“Io non pensavo assolutamente che _tu_ _non avessi preso_ in considerazione l’idea.” Replicò Harry, con gli occhi rivolti verso il basso, improvvisamente silenzioso. Lo aveva ferito. “O che questa sarebbe stata una sorpresa per te.”  
“Cazzo, sto rovinando tutto.” Louis posò di nuovo la mano sul viso del ragazzo. “ _Sono_ sorpreso. Ma solo per il tempismo che hai avuto, e per l’occasione. Non per il fatto che tu voglia sposarmi.”  
“Puoi allora, per favore, smetterla di tenermi sulle spine in questo modo?” Harry mise il broncio. “Sei il peggiore Lou.”  
“Mi ami.” Louis guardò di nuovo l’anello. “Ed io amo te. Prometto di ritagliarmi sempre del tempo per te, prometto di esserci sempre, e prometto di non comportarmi più da stronzo. Verrai sempre prima di tutto e di tutti.”  
Un dolce sorriso sbocciò sul viso del riccio e lasciò andare anche l’altra sua mano. Harry estrasse l’anello dalla scatola e lo fece scivolare sul dito di Louis.  
“Non posso credere che tu abbia rovinato la mia proposta in questo modo,” Harry strinse la sua vita, sorridendo. “Sei insopportabile.”  
Lui non riusciva però a staccare gli occhi dall’anello che ora giaceva sul suo anulare. “Avrei dovuto capirlo dal momento in cui ho scartato il tuo regalo di Natale. Insomma, guanti? Davvero?”  
Il riccio sorrise. “Ehi. Quei guanti sono fantastici.”  
“L’anello è migliore.” Louis alzò lo sguardo su di lui, ghignando.  
Harry si chinò per baciarlo, ridacchiando, poi affondò la faccia nel suo collo, facendo scorrere il naso contro la sua pelle delicatamente, su e giù. Louis avvolse le sue braccia intorno al corpo del giovane, chiudendo gli occhi e beandosi di quel momento.  
“Quando sarà il matrimonio?” Chiese.  
“Giugno.” Rispose il riccio. “Ci dà abbastanza tempo per organizzare tutto nei minimi dettagli.”  
Louis annuì. “Sarai una bellissima sposa a giugno.”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere e si allontanò. La risata si trasformò in un attacco di tosse però, così il castano gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita e lo esortò a camminare.  
“Torniamo a casa, piccolo.”  
Harry annuì. “A proposito,” disse, sollevando la sua mano, il pollice che sfiorava piano l’anello. “Non osare toglierlo quando sei a lavoro. Spiegherai tutto ad ogni singola persona che ti farà domande.”  
Louis sorrise. Sapeva cosa intendeva realmente il riccio. Non si trattava di far sapere a tutti che Harry fosse il suo fidanzato. Si trattava di far finalmente sparire via quella paura che aveva, si trattava di rassicurazione.  
“Lo farò,” promise. “Lo dirò anche alle persone che non mi chiederanno nulla.”  
Il giovane sorrise e posò un bacio sulle sue nocche.  
Era completamente buio quando finalmente ritornarono a casa, e Louis sorrise quando notò le sue sorelle e Gemma affacciate fuori alla finestra, in attesa del loro ritorno.  
Harry gli sorrise e Louis alzò la mano, mostrando l’anello. Non pensava che  potessero vederlo dalla finestra, ma il gesto diceva già tutto. Le ragazze iniziarono a saltare di gioia e ad abbracciarsi. Le loro urla e risate si sentivano fin dalla strada ed Harry iniziò a ridere divertito.  
Louis lo baciò di nuovo davanti alla porta di casa, non riusciva a ricordare di essersi mai sentito così in vita sua, così calmo, tranquillo e felice. L’anello era un peso confortevole sul suo dito, Harry un calore familiare contro il suo petto, e la felicità che ribolliva dentro di lui era solida e reale.  
“Buon Natale, amore mio.” Louis mormorò quelle parole contro le labbra di Harry. “Sei tu il regalo più bello che potessi mai ricevere.”  
Sorridendo contro le sue labbra, Harry sussurrò “Buon Natale, piccolo,” poi però la porta si aprì, e ogni minima illusione di calma sparì improvvisamente, sovrastata dalle urla delle ragazze. Ma andava benissimo così.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
   
  
   
  
Siamo arrivate alla fine, ancora non ci crediamo. Ci siamo così tanto affezionate a questa storia e a questi Harry e Louis che ci dispiace che sia ormai tutto finito, ci mancheranno da morire. Vi vogliamo ringraziare, ancora una volta, per tutti i commenti e le belle parole che ci avete scritto negli ultimi mesi, siete voi che ci avete dato la forza di andare avanti e continuare la traduzione di questa bellissima storia. Grazie infinite.  
Abbiamo già in programma di tradurre un’altra storia insieme, quindi ci rivedrete presto.  
   
Piccolo angolo autrice (Chiara): Volevo ringraziare personalmente Silvia perché senza di lei non ce l’avrei mai fatta ad arrivare alla fine. Non avevo mai tradotto una storia prima d’ora e la mia paura era quella di non esserne all’altezza. Silvia, tuttavia, mi ha aiutata e supportata ogni giorno. E' stato bellissimo tradurre questa storia insieme a te tesoro, grazie. Ti voglio bene.  
   
   
   
 


End file.
